Fugindo De Uma Ruiva
by Tina Granger1
Summary: bem... As mulheres são problemáticas. Acho que se voce fugir dela, ela corre atras de voce...
1. Chapter 1

notas mentais

1- Naruto nao me pertence

- Ei, Hizashi!

Um Moreno de olhos perolados virou-se ao escutar seu nome ser pronunciado. Embora não houvesse mexido nenhum músculo facial, ele sentia-se bem ao reconhecer o jovem loiro que o chamava. O loiro, Minato Namikaze, era seu amigo desde a infância, sabia interpretar qualquer gesto facial do moreno.

- Hokage-sama. – Hizashi o cumprimentou, abaixando a cabeça. Minato suspirou.

- Eu acho que já disse que, quando estiver com o seu amigo Minato, você pode esquecer essa historia de "Hokage-sama". – ele sabia que mesmo que se eles fossem os últimos sobreviventes de alguma bomba atômica, Hizashi lhe chamaria de Hokage-sama. Assim como o irmão gêmeo de Hizashi, Hiashi, que era o líder do clã. Nesse aspecto, ambos eram parecidos. Se bem que era Hiashi era muito pior.

Hiashi era formal, muito atento as convenções, regras. Ele lembrava-se, de quando estudavam durante a academia. Muitas vezes, Minato se perguntara, se por acaso, Hiashi engolira uma vassoura quando criança, por manter as costas sempre tão retas.

- É claro, Hokage-sama.

O loiro sentiu vontade, de dar um soco nele, para ver se ele parava, mas sabia, por experiência própria, que não aconteceria isso. Minato, sorriu, imaginando os gêmeos Hyuuga sendo orientado pelo seu mestre Jiraya. O pervertido iria levar cada sermão, que faria os cabelos dele ficarem brancos!

Soltou uma gargalhada, ao lembra-se que os cabelos do sensei JÁ ERAM brancos. Hizashi o encarou, levemente curioso.

- Fazendo compras? – Minato tratou de engolir o riso, ao perceber que Hizashi segurava uma sacola. Quando o hokage de Konoha, tentou espiar o que tinha dentro, Hizashi corou e escondeu a mesma atrás das costas.

- Apenas o necessário. Algum motivo especifico, para me chamar?

- Está com pressa para ir para casa? – O brilho malicioso no olhar de Minato não foi contido.

- De certa forma. – Megume arrancaria o fígado de Hizashi se ele demorasse muito.

- É muito ruim? – Minato perguntou, sabendo da condição especial da esposa do amigo.

- Sinceramente? – Hizashi suspirou. – Me mande para alguma guerra, de preferência no Pais das Neves. estão sendo os piores meses da minha vida.

Minato ficou pensativo.

- Se você quiser mesmo, eu...

- Ver meu filho crescendo no ventre de Megume, compensa todo o resto.

- Então nada de guerras?

- Não para mim.

Os dois homens sorriram, e sem perceber, Minato comecou a acompanha-lo ate o clã.

- Como estão os preparativos para o casamento do seu irmão? A noiva não fugiu ainda?

Hizashi riu. Tomoe era apaixonada por Hiashi desde... sempre. Ela crescera seguindo seu irmão pelos cantos, observando-o com candura, escutando-lhe as palavras como se fossem as coisas mais sagradas que algum sábio pudesse falar. E embora o casamento entre eles houvesse sido uma combinação dentro do ramo da família principal, Hizashi sabia que a noiva seria a mais feliz das mulheres. Ela conseguira fazer que o coração do irmão a visse. E reluntantemente, ele lhe confessara, que havia apressado o casamento, para poder ficar mais perto da noiva.

- Excelentes. E duvido que meu irmão queira, por vontade própria, algum dia se livrar dela.

Minato riu. Era muito difícil imaginar HIASHI HYUUGA apaixonado. Mas não tão difícil quanto a tarefa que ele se propunha a fazer.

- Como vai Kushina-san?

- Me enlouquecendo. – as palavras saíram mais rápidas e sinceras que ele havia planejado falar.

- Compreendo. – hizashi lançou um olhar divertido para o antigo colega de turma. – Já pensou em dar o troco?

- E acabar sem os meus... – ele se interrompeu, quando percebeu moça em questão vinda sua direção. Kushina, estava, em uma palavra... furiosa. Embora ela ficasse muito mais atraente, ele tinha pena do coitado que despertara a fúria ruiva.

Se bem que isso não era difícil de perceber. Pois havia, em cada mão da ruiva uma orelha. E em cada orelha... Minato gemeu, antecipadamente. Kakashi e Obito tentavam se libertar.

Os olhos cor de mel de Kushina, assim que pousaram em Minato, brilharam.

O Raio Dourado de Konoha pensou seriamente em escapar dali. Mas isso implicaria em deixar Kushina a solta pela cidade, vestida daquele jeito. Um quimono usado frouxamente pelo corpo, expondo boa parte dos... Dotes de Kushina. As coxas bem-feitas, os seios macios e... que se aproximava com decisão dele.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: Naruto E CIA SÃO DO KISHIMOTO! MAS AS FANFICS PUBLICADAS NESSE SITE, SÃO MINHAS. Entao, culpem os professores que tive, por escrever tantas asneiras.

LULA NÃO VOTO MAIS EM TI DEPOIS DA MALDITA REFORMA!

Ah propósito... Cenas picantes ou não?

x-1999... prepare-se!

Capitulo dois

- Como vocês dois podem ser tão incompetentes a ponto de deixarem elas perceber que estavam lá?

Jiraya ralhou com os dois adolescentes a sua frente, que bufaram ao escutar a reprimenda. Estavam na floresta, alguns dias após Obito e KAkashi terem sido pegos em flagrante por Kushina Uzumaki, espiando ela e Tomoe Hyuuga nas termas.

- Culpa do Obito.

- Nem vem tirar o seu da reta, seu... – Jiraya foi obrigado a segurar Obito, pois o gennin tentara partir para cima do colega de time, que apenas o olhou desinteressado.

- Ocupem essa energia para não serem pegos. Agora vocês vão me dar os detalhes ou não? – Jiraya quase jogou Obito no chão, que levantou-se fazendo uma careta para ele. – Kakashi?

- Usamos suas instruções iniciais... Conseguindo chegar no telhado das termas.

- So que estávamos na parte masculina. – Obito balançou a cabeça, desconsolado. Jiraya ficou frustrado, fazendo sua cara enfiar-se em uma pedra no chão. – Que visão do inferno era aquilo? Eu nunca imaginei que o Ibikki tivesse as costas tão peludas em comparação a cabeça dele!

- Adiante, adiante! – Jiraya fez movimentos circulares, quando conseguiu recuperar-se. Pouco lhe importava se existia algum cabeludo careca estivesse nas termas. Ele queria saber outras coisas!

- Bem... então fomos ate a parte feminina das termas, percebendo que Kushina-san e Tomoe-san...

- A dona dos olhos mais lindos da vila! – Obito pareceu entrar em transe. – Do sorriso mais carinhoso... Dos lábios mais doces... Dos seios mais...

- Ele ainda não superou essa paixonite? – Jiraiya perguntou a Kakashi, lembrando-se que no verão anterior Obito já suspirava pela Hyuuga. Kakashi negou com a cabeça.

- E a coisa mais feia, sem graça e mal-humorada que ela tem é o noivo! – Obito concluiu uns dez minutos depois, fazendo Jiraya imaginar de onde o garoto tirava tanta inspiração apenas descrever uma mulher... Os olhos do sannin brilharam, calculistas.

- Obito... Será que seus pais permitiriam que você viajasse comigo, por uns tempos?

- Sensei, estamos nos desviando do assunto. – Kakashi fez o comentário, tentando trocar o assunto Tomoe Hyuuga.

- Tem razão, caro Kakashi. E daí? – a mente do sannin já estava envolta em brumas, com os mais diversos tipos de pensamentos.

- Bem... Kushina-san estava sentada, conversando com Tomoe-san. – Kakashi retomou seu relato, tentando ser impassível perante o entusiasmo de Obito. – A respeito dos prováveis candidatos a namorados.

Obito caiu na gargalhada.

- Ate você foi citado! – O Uchiha colocou as mãos na cabeça, relembrando a resposta afiada da Uzumaki, quando Tomoe dissera o nome de Jiraya.

- É mesmo? – os olhos de Jiraya ficaram em chamas. – O que aquela deusa ruiva disse a meu respeito?

- Que preferia beijar um bode a ficar perto de um pervertido como você.

Kakashi sufocou o riso, com o desapontamento que surgiu no rosto de Jiraya.

- Ela esta andando muito com a Tsunade.- abanou com a mao, dando pouca importância a informação. - Bem o que mais? So ficaram escutando a conversa ao invés de olhar?

Obito e Kakashi o fuzilaram com o olhar.

- Não vem ao caso, sensei Jiraya. Vai escutar o resto ou fazer como sensei Minato, que quase nos ameaçou de morte? – Obito o repreendeu.

- Hum... a conversa estava tão interessante assim?

- Bom, estava. – Kakashi respondeu. – Kushina-san dava respostas azedas a cada pretendente que Tomoe-san citava.

- Segundo Kushina, Aburame era muito estranho. E ela não iria enfiar a boca em uma colméia de abelhas. – Obito engoliu o riso, para continuar. - O Yamanaka, era muito florzinha para ela.

- Não iria querer ter sempre dois prazeres com o Achimiki... – Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha. - E pediu se era necessário explicar para Tomoe-san, se precisava explicar.

- Tomoe-san é tão fofinha vermelha... – Obito pareceu estar em nuvens, enquanto apertava as próprias bochechas. – Se ela não me aceitar, eu caso com uma filha dela!

- Como se Hiashi-sama fosse aceitar um retardado na família. – Kakashi provocou o colega, que dessa vez caiu no chão sozinho, pois o colega desviara-se no ultimo momento do golpe.

- BAKA! – Obito foi parado por Jiraya.

- Chega! Terminem de contar logo! – o super pervertido já pensava seriamente no final da historia.

- Bem... Kushina-san, disse também que não iria namorar nenhuma criatura feia, mandona e chata, como é Hiashi-sama, ou algum problemático, como o Nara.

- Fofinha... – Obito tinha os olhos brilhantes. – Tomoe-san defendeu a porcaria do noivo, dizendo que como ele era o líder dos Hyuuga, ele tinha que dar ordens e se manter firme para que ninguém o controlasse.

Os dois colegas se olharam e riram.

- Ei, qual a graça nisso?

- A graça, sensei Jiraya, foi a resposta que a Kushina-san deu a respeito do sensei Minato.

- E qual foi?

- Calcule que fez o retardado do Obito dizer em voz alta, que se o sensei fizesse aquilo, ele era louco, cego e sem um pingo de juízo! Praticamente, dando nossa localização para aquela ruiva enlouquecida nos achar, pegar pela orelha e voar pela cidade, procurando o sensei.

- E no meio de uma discussão que sinceramente, eu achei que ia sair um Namikaze Junior, ela nos soltou.

- Tratamos de fugir, ficando o mais distante possível da discussão.

- Mas acho que o senhor pode imaginar o final dela, não é?

- Como eu não podia imaginar, vendo o olho roxo do Minato? – Jiraya sentiu um pouco de pena do aluno. Sinceramente, ele não o ensinara direito. Olhou para Obito, que parecia um pouco distante. – E você?

- Eu o que?

- Vai continuar dizendo aquelas coisas sobre Hiashi? Ele pode escutar e...

- Bah! Os Hyuuga tem supervisão, não superaudição. E depois, o inferno vai congelar o dia que o noivo da Tomoe-chan-san parar de ser feio, chato, mal-humorado, mandão e... – franziu a testa, quando levou um cutucão de Kakashi, encarando o colega com raiva. – Porque você fez isso?

- Por que eu acho que o mundo ainda precisa de imprestáveis como você. – Kakashi fez um sinal com a cabeça. Quando Obito se virou, Hiashi Hyuuga o encarava, os olhos perolados faiscantes de ódio.

De Jiraya, não existia sinal que estivera ali.

Dizem que sou louco

por pensar assim...

mas louco é quem me diz

que nao é feliz!!

eu sou feliz....b (nao sei quem é o autor!)

meus amores... duvida da autora. Cenas picantes, com o aval de voces ou a fic continua nesse ritmo?

acreditem se quiserem, mas estou escutando um coro cantando... aleluia! Aleluia!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: Naruto E CIA SÃO DO KISHIMOTO! MAS AS FANFICS PUBLICADAS NESSE SITE, SÃO MINHAS. Entao, culpem os professores que tive, por escrever tantas asneiras.

LULA NÃO VOTO MAIS EM TI DEPOIS DA MALDITA REFORMA!

Dizem que sou louco

por pensar assim...

mas louco é quem me diz

que nao é feliz!!

eu sou feliz....b (nao sei quem é o autor!)

- Ohyao Hokage-sama. – Jiraya sentou-se ao lado do antigo pupilo com um sorriso. Pediu uma garrafinha para o garçom do pequeno restaurante, que se afastou indo buscar o que o ninja lendário pedira.

Minato não tirou os olhos do copo de saquê, como se procurasse a solução para a Guerra Ninja.

- Ohayo, sensei.

- Essa preocupação é por conta do que? – sem dar chance para minato responder, Jiraya continuou. – Ah, propósito... você não quer mesmo saber o que a deusa ruiva pensa a seu respeito?

Ao receber um olhar acido do aluno, Jiraya quase caiu no chão de tanto rir. Havia finalmente achado o ponto... irritável de Minato, assim poderia dizer.

- Não me interessa. – Minato voltou ao seu saquê, tentando ignorar as brincadeiras do sensei. Estava ainda extremamente irritado com o fato, que havia insultado Kushina sem querer.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Os garotos contaram ao senhor? – Ele pediu, fingindo indiferença. Jiraya fez um gesto, que tanto poderia significar sim ou não.

- Quando estavam chegando na melhor parte, aquele abutre irritável chegou atrapalhando a conversa. - Jiraya comecou uma pequena conversa, totalmente aleatória com o garçom. Quando este partiu momentos depois, continuou. – daí, eu lembrei que tinha deixado a chaleira com o cha no fogão e...

- Porque simplesmente não assume que fugiu como um...

- Ei! Você está falando com o seu sensei! – Jiraya se mostrou ofendido.

- Estou falando com um... – o palavrão que Minato soltou fez Jiraya erguer uma sobrancelha. O sorriso de escárnio fez que Minato desejasse socar o sensei.

- Que boca suja, Hokage-sama... – Jiraya fixou seus olhos na porta do restaurante.

- Esperando alguém? – Minato não estava realmente interessado. Mas considerando que Jiraya estava fedendo a algum perfume barato, tendo os cabelos jogados para trás e a expressão de sem-vergonha, cafajeste, conquistador que mantinha quando tinha algum encontro com alguma mulher... Não era de se duvidar

- Isso não é obvio? – sorriu, todos os dentes aparecendo.

- Ela está prestes a ser internada no hospício ou esta com um pé na cova?

- Andou beijando a ruiva, foi? Ou é falta disso?

Se Jiraya tivesse o mínimo amor a vida, pararia com aquilo, Minato pensou, mais um olhar fulminante para o sensei.

- Por que não marcou logo o encontro no seu quarto de alojamento?

- Porque esse é o restaurante favorito dela... E alias... porque você não foi encher a cara noutro lugar? – Jiraya perguntou ironicamente. – Não seria por que esse é o restaurante onde a Uzumaki vem pelo menos cinco dias por semana ou melhor... Enquanto tem dinheiro?

Minato suspirou.

- Preciso pedir desculpas para Kushina.

- E? não seria melhor você ir logo na casa dela? A uma hora dessas, ela deve estar toda perfumada, enrolada numa toalha... – Jiraya sabia estar brincando com a sorte, mas agora que descobrira como irritar Minato... não iria parar mesmo!

- Sensei! – Minato ficou corado, mas as palavras do sensei passaram a lhe dar visões... Jiraya assobiou.

- Caramba, vestida de homem ela já é uma gata e ajeitada é mais gostosa ainda! Olha lá Minato! – Jiraya apontou para a porta, um fio de baba escorrendo da boca. Minato virou apenas os olhos, engasgando-se com o saque. Por fim, cuspiu o que tinha na boca para não se afogar. Em cima de Jiraya, que levantou-se de um salto, reclamando. Minato não ouviu uma única palavra, concentrado na visão que tinha.

Kushina havia acabado de entrar pela porta, usando sandálias ninjas, um shortinho azul-marinho, uma camiseta vermelha folgada, cortada no decote canoa, sem mangas. O sutiã negro aparecia, contrastando com a pele branca.

Pela primeira vez, Minato a via de cabelos presos, em um rabo de cavalo. Devia estar usando brincos minúsculos, pois os lóbulos de suas orelhas pareciam brilhar. Os lábios vermelhos pareciam maiores, provavelmente resultado dos dentes cravados neles... A expressão de rabugice, nela era encantadora.

Ela olhou os dois, franzindo a testa. Depois de encara-los por alguns segundos, ela suspirou. E rumou diretamente para a mesa deles.

- Jiraya. – ela falou secamente. – poderia me fazer um favor?

Ignorou de propósito Minato, que tentou não deixar o queixo cair.

- Claro, hime. O que você pede sorrindo que eu não faço?

Morrer. Ela pensou, encarando-o com os olhos de mel estreitados. Em seguida respondeu.

- Não deixar que pervertidos entrem no meu velório. Eu vou estar muito morta para socar eles. – se virou. Saiu lentamente do restaurante, as mãos nos bolsos.

Eu juro que não... – Jiraya comecou a falar, parando quando percebeu que Minato havia desaparecido. – Eu nem preciso apostar com a Tsunade, para saber que ele foi atrás dela...


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA: Naruto E CIA SÃO DO KISHIMOTO! MAS AS FANFICS PUBLICADAS NESSE SITE, SÃO MINHAS. Entao, culpem os professores que tive, por escrever tantas asneiras.

LULA NÃO VOTO MAIS EM TI DEPOIS DA MALDITA REFORMA!

Dizem que sou louco

por pensar assim...

mas louco é quem me diz

que nao é feliz!!

eu sou feliz....

Kushina andava rapidamente, sem prestar atenção a nada. Sua mente fervia, por conta do plano louco que estava estourando em sua mente. Ela não tinha duvidas que iria conseguir salvar Tomoe. Ela não podia deixar de salvar a amiga, pois...

Respirou fundo, olhando para o céu estrelado. Maldito ero-senin! Se ela sobrevivesse a essa noite, iria matar o tarado sem pestanejar! Bufou, pensando que aquele tarado exibicionista, estava junto do tarado observador.

Segurou o rabo de cavalo, sorrindo por um instante, ao lembrar da expressão do ero-hokage... Um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios da ruiva, mas em seguida fechou a cara. Se o ero-sennin não a tivesse chantageado, ela não teria sido obrigar-se a vestir-se como se quisesse seduzir alguém... Se bem que antes de matar aquele filho da mae, ela iria primeiro acabar com a raça daqueles pirralhos por terem a boca tão grande!

E pensar que Tomoe e ela haviam impedido que Hiashi batesse muito no garoto Uchiha... bem, vontade de ajudar o noivo de Tomoe ela havia tido, mas depois de escutar o garoto sustentar nas fuças do moreno altivo que ele era um bun... ela não havia resistido em ajuda-lo.

Recomeçou a andar, repassando os passos do plano de tirar Tomoe de dentro do clã. Ela iria conseguir ou não se chama...

Inesperadamente, uma mao foi colocada em seu braco esquerdo. Sem pensar, Kushina bateu nela. A noite não possuía uma lua que permitisse ver quem era. A ruiva, comecou a tentar bater na criatura, mas era extremamente ágil. A cada golpe que ela tentava dar, a pessoa que havia encostado nela tirava a parte do corpo.

- Energúmeno! – Ela por fim xingou, antes, que a pessoa a segurasse pela cintura com um braço e com a mao livre tapou sua boca.

Kushina não teve duvidas. Mordeu com a máxima força que conseguiu, arrancando um grito de dor dos lábios de Minato.

- Kami! Você por acaso tem algum parentesco com os Inuzuka?

- Não. Mas se chegar mais perto, Konoha vai precisar de mais um hokage!

Os olhos de kushina acostumaram-se com a figura de minato. Agora, ele não era mais apenas o borrão assustador que a fizera agir como uma gennin apavorada. Ela podia perceber, ou melhor, intuir, o loiro massageando a mao.

- Acho que você não chegaria tão longe assim. Esta pretendendo se matar porque?

- Porque? Bom... Não gosto de pervertidos me espiando no banho. Não gosto de pervertidos me chantageando. E também não gosto de cretinos que se aproveitam da fragilidade feminina para...

- Fragilidade feminina? – Minato já havia visto Kushina em ação. Ela era cabeça quente. Tinha um excelente taijutsu. Já estragara alguns planos com sua impulsividade. Todas as suas falas eram cheias de convicção. Fragilidade e Kushina eram duas palavras que jamais poderiam ser ditas em uma mesma frase.

- Humf! – Kushina bufou e virou-se. Ele não tinha percebido o quão longos eram os cabelos flamejantes, até recebe-los em cheio no rosto. Limpos, cheirando a alguma flor que ele não conseguia lembrar-se o nome.

- Está indo para o clã Hyuuga?

- Uma vez que Tomoe ainda mora lá, acho que sim. – ela retrucou irônica. Minato respirou fundo, pedindo paciência.

- O que exatamente você está pensando em fazer?

- Tirar Tomoe de lá.

- Por que?

- Para um cara inteligente, você está agindo com uma estupidez pior que a do seu aluno! Raciocina um pouquinho... Tomoe casaria ate com aquele bode pervertido do Jiraya se os pais dela mandassem.

Aquela afirmação, Minato não tinha como contestar. Embora fosse apaixonada por Hiashi, se os pais de Tomoe dissessem para ela casar com qualquer um, ela casaria.

- E? – ele deixou que ela concluísse o seu pensamento.

- Hoje de manha, depois que salvamos aquele ero-mirim das mãos do noivo de Tomoe, eu o levei para o hospital... E um tarado exibicionista me acusou de bater naquele depravado em crescimento.

Minato sentiu as bochechas ficarem da cor do cabelo de Kushina.

- Daria para você me perdoar por isso? Eu tentei lhe encontrar durante o dia, depois que Kakashi me explicou a situação.

Os olhos de Minato não perceberam o sorriso malicioso da ruiva, mas perceberam o dar de ombro dela.

- Tanto faz. – Ela virou-se de costas e ia recomeçar a andar, quando o hokage continuou.

- E tem mais uma coisa. NÃO ME CHAME MAIS DE TARADO EXIBICIONISTA!

- Um cara que toma banho como veio ao mundo em um rio onde garotas inocentes podem passar desprevenidas... deve ser chamado como?

Minato podia não ver o rosto dela, mas sabia que ela deveria estar controlando o riso.

- E garotas que desaparecem com a roupa de um cara inocente devem ser chamadas como?

- hum... De tanto andar com aquele bode pervertido, está começando a ficar como ele. – Kushina recomeçou a andar. Isso ou iriam recomeçar uma discussão interminável, onde ela sabia que seus argumentos iriam terminar sendo um chute no... Minato Junior? Se bem que ele não era lá grandes coisas...

- Daria para voltar aqui e terminar de explicar o seu raciocínio?

- Depois eu que sou burra! – ela falou em voz alta, e continuou caminhando. Minato trincou os dentes. Discutir aquele assunto, fazia apenas que ele se irritasse. Ele sabia que ela não iria voltar, que ia ficar batendo na mesma tecla... Como alguém poderia ser tão... tão... Ele nem sabia como definir!

Passou uma mao pelo pescoço, exasperado. Se algum dia criassem uma estratégia de presentear o inimigo com algo que o enlouqueceria, sua primeira opção seria dar a ruiva do antigo pais do redemoinho, embrulhada em papel cor de rosa, com corações vermelhos. E sem direito a devolução!


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA: Naruto E CIA SÃO DO KISHIMOTO! MAS AS FANFICS PUBLICADAS NESSE SITE, SÃO MINHAS. Entao, culpem os professores que tive, por escrever tantas asneiras.

LULA NÃO VOTO MAIS EM TI DEPOIS DA MALDITA REFORMA!

Dizem que sou louco

por pensar assim...

mas louco é quem me diz

que nao é feliz!!

eu sou feliz....

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-align:justify; text-indent:1.0cm; line-height:150%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

- Se continuar insistindo, vou fazer você virar uma alma penada de verdade!

Kushina quase gritou, quando Minato apareceu novamente na frente dela.

- Por que diz isso? Você é que quase está entrando em um caixão.

O loiro falou calmamente, encostando-se em uma arvore.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – A ruiva empinou o nariz.

- Bem, como Hokage vou sentir falta de uma ninja...

Kushina bufou, antes de recomecar a caminhar, bufando. Quando passou por Minato, teve uma surpresa. Sem aviso nenhum, ele a pegou pela mao. Seus dedos se encaixando com perfeição. Ela piscou, olhando-o descrente.

- Muito bem. vou poder continuar o que estava dizendo. Como Hokage, vou sentir falta de uma ninja excelente, que também consegue me deixar extremamente irritado, quando num cerco, pula na frente dos inimigos, chamando-os de idiotas sem cérebro, entre outras coisas muito censuráveis.

- Se quiser, posso repetir para você. – o brilho de desafio estava presente no olhar dela.

- Não, obrigado. – ele apertou suavemente a mao dela, quando ela tentou se soltar. – por que você está querendo tirar Tomoe de dentro do clã?

- Ela é minha amiga. Razao suficiente. – ela tentou se soltar novamente, mas Minato apenas pressionou mais a mao. O Hokage fingiu não perceber o rubor subindo no rosto de Kushina.

- Não é suficiente. Acha que o pai dela irá permitir que você simplesmente saia com ela?

- Quem disse que eu pretendo avisar a ele?

- E também – Minato continuou falando, ignorando o que ela retrucou – Hiashi vai acabar com você em dois tempos, se isso significar proteger Tomoe.

Kushina teve única reação que ele não esperava. Caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu não chamo Hiashi de bundao porque acho o traseiro dele bonito! – ela engoliu o riso e continuou. – Hiashi é tão idiota, que nem mesmo Tomoe aparecendo daquele jeito, ele percebeu!

- Do que você está falando? – Minato franziu o cenho.

- Em que tipo de ataque os Hyuuga são especialistas? – Kushina o fitou arrogância. Ela mesma respondeu. – Ataques no sistema nervoso, nas linhas do chakra.

- E?

- Hoje de manha, nós impedimos que Hiashi quase arrebentasse Obito. Enquanto eu o levava para o hospital e depois aturava um sermão não merecido pela sua parte, Tomoe quase obrigou Hiashi a até o clã... e durante o caminho, ela não o chamou de bastardo arrogante? E...

Minato assentiu. Fora um choque para ele, ver a doce e tímida Tomoe aos gritos, na avenida da vila. Muitos risos foram escutados, depois que o líder do clã Hyuuga desaparecera de vista. Afinal de contas, não seria muito saudável fazer isso na presença dele....

- E daí? – Minato tentou manter-se calmo. Kushina ergueu uma sobrancelha, arrogante.

- Use um pouco do seu cérebro. Se Tomoe casaria com um bode pervertido como Jiraya, se os pais ordenassem, o que acha que pode ter acontecido com ela, por conta de insultar o noivo, que é o líder do clã e também um cara rico?

- Você acha que... – Minato ficou paralisado quando escutou Kushina terminar.

- O pai de Tomoe foi muito inteligente, por conseguir firmar esse compromisso. Se Hiashi terminar o compromisso que tem com Tomoe, nada do acordo irá passar para ele. Nada do valor em dinheiro, nem do pedaço de terra. E qual a melhor forma de pressionar Tomoe, fazendo ela ficar submissa que... Ei! Dá pra me largar?

Kushina questionou quando Minato comecou a puxa-la, em direção ao clã Hyuuga.

- Novo plano. – Ele não parou para olha-la, enquanto respondia. – Eu vou lhe ajudar a tirar Tomoe das mãos do pai dela. E o preço vai ser você parar de chamar Hiashi de bundão.

- Tudo bem. Cego é muito melhor mesmo. – Kushina aproveitou que ele não a olhava para dar um sorriso, pela confiança que estava depositando nela.

E por algo, que ela não possuía coragem em pronunciar em voz alta.

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-align:justify; text-indent:1.0cm; line-height:150%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo pessoal! Tudo bem?

Tenho novidades, e não apenas na fic. Pela primeira vez, Fugindo de uma ruiva, terá um capitulo longo. Não direi a quantidade de paginas que to escrevendo, para fazer uma surpresinha. Mas garanto que é maior que as duas paginas e meia habituais.

Tenho um pedido importante a fazer. Quem tiver áudio no PC – algumas pessoas não tem, mas podem olhar – por favor se encaminhe ate o site youtube e procure por Tinacarlotto – assim mesmo, tudo junto, dentro do canal – e olhe lá a propaganda da fic... Espero que vocês gostem.

Para uma vida saudável, recomendo beber dois litros de água diários, passar quilos de protetor solar e quando for encher a cara no bar – ninguém é de ferro e chops é gostoso de vez em quando, menos a ressaca do dia seguinte – tratem de ir acompanhados por um motorista sóbrio, que não tenha comprado a carteira.

Beijos

Capitulo 06

- E onde diabos eu vou conseguir isso?

- Se eu soubesse, não estaria pedindo para você buscar!

A morena bufou, cruzando os braços. O olhar fulminante, era indicio de duas coisas. Se ele não conseguisse arranjar aquelas porcarias para a sua mulher grávida, dormiria no sofá. Se ele conseguisse, ela ficaria satisfeita até a noite seguinte, quando inventaria o desejo por comer algo mais exótico e...

Ele bloqueou o pensamento. Megume estava grávida, não podia ficar aborrecida... pelo bem da sua própria sanidade mental, quase inexistente no momento. Hizashi bloqueou o suspiro, pelo menos até que Megume tirasse aquela expressão no rosto.

- Qual a diferença entre o meu plano e o seu? – o casal Hyuuga olhou-se espantado, ao reconhecer a voz de kushina, alterada. Eles estavam no portão principal do clã, e embora Hizashi fosse o responsável por essa noite, Megume o estava atazanando para que fosse atrás de morangos... Numa epoca que não haviam nem saído as flores!

- Com o meu, vamos permanecer vivos.

- Certo. – o desdém de kushina era palpável. – E como vamos passar pelos guardas?

- Eles estão planejando invadir o clã? – Megume franziu a testa para o marido, que estava alerta.

- Minato não é burro de tentar fazer isso. Já não sei se o mesmo se aplica...

Hizashi calou-se, quando Kushina e Minato apareceram. De mãos dadas. Ele fechou os olhos, quando os abriu, a visão não desaparecera.

- Megume. – ele recuperou a fala. – Se você quer que eu busque alguma coisa para você, não devia colocar saque no meu chá.

- Eu juro que achei que tivesse sido você quem tinha feito isso.

- Ohayo. – Minato sorriu para o casal espantado. – Posso falar com Hiashi?

O casal Hyuuga se olhou, sem trocar uma palavra. Hizashi limpou a garganta.

- Claro que pode, Minato.

- Obrigado. – Minato apertou a mao de Kushina, levemente, antes de dar um passo. Hizashi postou-se na frente de Kushina.

- Hiashi deu ordens para que você não entrasse no clã. – Hizashi falou em tom de desculpas.

- Vamos, Kushina. – minato a puxou ignorando Hizashi. – Hiashi pode ter proibido Kushina de entrar no clã, mas como vim como hokage, preciso da ajuda da minha secretaria.

- Desde quando que Kushina é sua secretaria? – Hizashi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Desde agora. – Minato deu uma piscadinha para Megume, que segurou o riso. - Podemos entrar?

- Meu irmao não vai gostar nada de vê-la.

- Então, ele que feche os olhos. – Kushina retrucou, erguendo os ombros. Minato riu, um brilho divertido no olhar.

- Eu os acompanho. – Megume surpreendeu a todos.

Eles entraram na guarita, Kushina não largando da mao de Minato. Uma sobrancelha erguida de Hizashi foi retrucada com um sorriso do hokage. Depois que o trio desapareceu na curva, Hizashi sorriu abertamente. E por dois motivos.

Hiashi ficaria enfurecido ao reconhecer a ruiva e não poder fazer nada do que queria, por conta da presença de Minato. E mais da metade do enxoval do seu filho, já estava garantido, pois apostar com o irmão, que o Hokage conseguiria levar a ruiva pela mao, onde quisesse, lhe rendera mais que muitas missões que fizesse para a vila.

- Obrigada, Megume. – Minato agradeceu, com a afabilidade que lhe era característica.

- Qual é a casa de Tomoe mesmo? – Kushina perguntou, olhando ao redor.

- Eu já lhe disse que ajudo.

- Quero ter um plano A se o plano HB falhar.

- Plano HB? – Megume, olhou curiosa para o casal.

- Hiashi Bundao. – Kushina falou, apenas mexendo os lábios. Megume apertou os lábios, para não cair na gargalhada, e ser repreendida mais uma vez. Lançou um olhar malicioso ao casal, antes de seguir em frente.

Kushina torceu a boca, mostrando o punho para a morena. Bufou em seguida, corando mais uma vez. Havia tentado se soltar, algumas vezes, mas sem muito sucesso. Claro que não havia sido com muita energia... Não gritara, chutara, beliscara ou fizera qualquer outra no gênero, pois ao olhar para os olhos do Hokage, sentia-se hipnotizada com o brilho deles, aquele sorriso sereno dele, único... Um estranho frio instalara-se em sua espinha e todas as vezes que o loiro falava, um arrepio subia por ela.

Aquela agitação fremente de ajudar Tomoe ainda estava em seu âmago, parecendo abrandar a cada vez que ela sentia o toque da mao de Minato. Não que ela fosse desistir. Mas a certeza que minato a ajudaria parecia que ela ficava mais serena.

Megume parou diante de uma casa, que para Kushina era idêntica a todas as outras naquele lugar.

- Essa é a casa de Hiashi-sama. pela hora – Megume lançou um falso olhar inocente para a ruiva, que fechou a cara imediatamente. – ele deve estar dormindo com os anjos...

Um palavrão estava prestes a escapar pela boca de Kushina. Minato sorriu e bateu na porta, tranquilamente.

- Obrigado, Megume. – fingiu não perceber a morena piscando para kushina, antes de despedir-se e ir em direção a guarita.

- Fingida. – Kushina resmungou, sentindo o sangue ferver. Quando estivessem a sós, aquela Hyuuga ia escutar o que merecia, ah se ia!

Tentou soltar-se novamente da mao de minato, que novamente não permitiu.

- Eu ainda consigo andar sem ficar segurando a mao de alguém. – ela resmungou, agradecendo o fato do seu rosto estar meio escondido.

- Eu sei disso. – ele sorriu novamente e ela estava quase repensando a possibilidade de soca-lo, novamente, quando a porta finalmente abriu-se.

Para surpresa de ambos, quem abriu a porta foi o próprio líder dos Hyuuga. Pelas suas vestes, ele iria sair.

Hiashi também ficou surpreendido.

- Minato, que diabos você... – ao reconhecer a ruiva, ele fechou a cara. – quem deixou você entrar?

- Eu juro, Hyuuga, que estou começando a achar que você só me trata assim, porque tem medo que descubram que você é louco por mim.

Kushina não controlou a língua. Quando o Hyuuga estreitou os olhos, ela sorriu candidamente.

- Kushina, por favor. – Minato a repreendeu, antes de virar-se para Hiashi. – Kushina tem uma conversa SÉRIA para ter com você. Apenas vim, pois sabia que você não a escutaria sem a minha presença.

=- E quem disse que eu pretendo escutar essa insolente?

- Não seria porque essa insolente quer tratar do único assunto que temos em comum? – Kushina perguntou, meio agressiva.

- Não temos nada em comum, Uzumaki.

- Depois eu que sou lenta para entender as coisas. – ela resmungou, alto para que eles escutassem. – vim para falar sobre a Tomoe!

- Quero você longe da minha noiva.

- Entre você querer e conseguir existe uma distancia muito grande. – Kushina torceu a boca.

- Certo, parem os dois agora mesmo! – Minato finalmente largou a mao de Kushina, postando-se no meio dos dois. Minato não duvidava, que se os gênios continuassem a esquentar, os dois acabariam lutando... Com um olhar de advertência para a ruiva, que virou a cabeça desdenhosa, Minato encarou Hiashi. – Se eu não acreditasse que é realmente importante, não estaria aqui, Hiashi.

- Desde quando que essa daí consegue diferenciar alguma coisa seria de uma piada?

- Já chega para mim. – Kushina perdeu a paciência. – Eu amo Tomoe como se fosse minha irmã. Você é um bundao, cego, idiota, totalmente sem noção das coisas a sua volta. – Kushina declarou, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.– Agora, eu vou salvar a minha amiga, não estou nem ai para os prejuízos!

Kushina virou-se, pronta para sair da varanda, quando minato a segurou pelo braço. Quando ela o encarou, percebeu que também segurava Hiashi, que tinha uma expressão de fúria no rosto. Segurava o líder dos Hyuuga, para que ele não avançasse em cima da ruiva.

- Saia da minha casa. Se puser os pés aqui novamente...

- Francamente, vocês dois me envergonham. Uzumaki, Hyuuga controlem seus gênios! Principalmente você Kushina! – Minato pareceu se transformar noutra pessoa, finalmente tomando as rédeas da situação. Kushina deu de ombros.

- Eu não estou falando nada mais que a verdade!

- Francamente, Namikaze, eu não acredito que...

- Cinco minutos, Hiashi. – Minato apertou o braço de Kushina. – É a única coisa que eu peço para você. Cinco minutos para que Kushina lhe fale o que tem a falar. SEM INSULTOS. – ele frisou as palavras finais. Kushina o olhou, meio perplexa. Por fim, deu de ombros. – Estou lhe pedindo como amigo.

- O tempo dá. Mas não acho que ele vá gostar que eu fale aqui, onde qualquer um pode escutar. – Kushina mostrou com a cabeça que a janela da casa vizinha se abriu, um Hyuuga curioso que Kushina não conhecia, provavelmente para escutar a conversa.

Hiashi virou-se e imediatamente a janela se fechou.

- Cinco minutos e depois essa ruiva insolente...

- Se eu não posso xingar, ele também não pode!

- Kushina! – Minato e Kushina olharam-se por um breve momento, a ruiva por fim virou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou xingar ele... – "Agora, porque depois, ninguém vai me segurar..."

Como se tivesse lido o pensamento da ruiva, Minato suspirou. Largou o amigo, que deu as costas para os dois, entrando na casa em estilo antigo. Ao entrarem, o casal tirou os sapatos. Seguiram o dono da casa até uma sala, que depois da luz acendida, revelou-se ter apenas um tapete e almofadas. Hiashi sentou-se sobre os joelhos, sendo imitado pelo casal, na sua frente.

- Cinco minutos, Uzumaki. O tempo está correndo. – Hiashi debochou, depois que a ruiva fechou os olhos, suspirando.

- Na minha antiga vila... – Ela mordeu o lábio, antes de continuar. – eu... tinha... uma amiga... muito parecida com Tomoe. Elas tem gostos parecidos. – Kushina abriu os olhos, mostrando-os sérios,- as vezes, sem querer eu chamo Tomoe pelo nome dela.

- E eu com isso? – Hiashi perguntou debochando.

- Não são apenas os gostos. – kushina o ignorou. – os gestos, o jeito de agir... São muito parecidas. Quando vi Tomoe, pela primeira vez... Eu vi novamente os olhos dessa minha amiga.

- É uma Hyuuga?

- Quando eu perder a calma e socar ele, você não venha me xingar. – Kushina reclamou com Minato, que acompanhava atento a conversa.

- Hiashi. – Minato falou o nome do amigo, que revirou os olhos.

- Não são os olhos Hyuuga, Hiashi. Era a expressão deles. Era a mesma.

- Expressão?

- Sim. De sofrimento. Receio.

Minato reparou que Kushina havia colocado as mãos nos joelhos, apertando-os. Os nós já estavam brancos, da força que a ruiva fazia.

- De quem tem medo de sofrer uma agressão.

- Tomoe nunca foi agredida.

- Você quer dizer que nunca percebeu isso. – Kushina falou rapidamente. –Não diretamente.

- Do que está falando, Uzumaki?

- Minha... amiga... era constantemente agredida, na tentativa de fazer que ela obedecesse ao padrasto.

- Então quer dizer que ela era como você? – Hiashi já se desinteressou pelo rumo da conversa. –Se Tomoe é uma filha obediente, é porque é da sua natureza e...

- Casaria até com o porco chantagista do ero-sennin, se os pais dela quisessem. – ela largou tudo de uma vez. – Não duvido que você a ame, Hiashi. Aqui a questão, é que o pai de Tomoe utiliza a técnica Hyuuga para obriga-la a fazer o que ele quer que ela faça.

- Tomoe alguma vez se queixou? – Minato intrometeu-se na conversa. Kushina balançou a cabeça.

- Não precisou. Reconheci os sinais...Roupas compridas no verão. Não querer ninguém por perto, como amigo. E principalmente, a expressao de medo, nos olhos dela. Lembra-se de quando voltamos daquela primeira missão? – Kushina pediu a Hiashi. – quando estávamos indo, ela estava tranqüila. Aliviada. Quando começamos a voltar, ela não comecou a ficar nervosa? E daquela vez, que tivemos aquele arranca-rabo...

- Qual deles? – Minato recebeu uma olhada, de Kushina, que quase lhe garantia um soco se não fechasse a boca.

- Onde ela sumiu por uns dias, depois. Por ter tomado a minha defesa, indo contra você.

Hiashi permaneceu em silencio. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar, mas as palavras de kushina faziam sentido. O ataque Hyuuga era muito forte, para uma pessoa se recuperar demoraria vários dias. E Tomoe adoecera, naquela época... segundo o que o pai lhe garantira.

Encarou a Uzumaki, que havia abaixado a cabeça.

- O que eu vim pedir... Implorar na verdade... É que você vá atrás de Tomoe, verificar se ela está bem.

- Por qual motivo eu faria isso? – ele cruzou os braços.

- Você tem mais acesso a ela, do que eu. – Kushina engoliu em seco. – Aquele velho asqueroso jamais vai permitir, de livre e espontânea vontade, que eu me aproxime dela.

- Nesse aspecto, penso como ele.

- Seu arrogante idiota! – Kushina perdeu a calma. Elevou a voz, sem se preocupar com mais nada. Os olhos adquiriram um brilho dourado, pela raiva que pulsava nela. – Acha que eu estaria aqui, se não estivesse com a certeza que ela pode estar sendo maltratada? Que me humilharia se não estivesse com a certeza que você pode ajudar ela? Maldição, Hyuuga! – Kushina colocou-se de pé. – Você é igualzinho aquele... Aquele... – lagrimas de fúria começaram a correr pelo rosto da Uzumaki. – eu vou dar um jeito de... – ela virou-se e comecou a se retirar da sala. Parando quando escutou a voz fria dele.

- Uzumaki. - Hiashi se levantou, e nem mesmo Minato conseguiu perceber o que o Hyuuga planejava. – posso ir verificar se Tomoe está bem ou não. Agora, preciso saber o que ganho, se você estiver enganada.

- Eu não estou! – ela secou as lagrimas com raiva, antes de virar-se novamente. – Eu estou certa sobre Tomoe!

- E se não estiver?

A voz de Hiashi era cortante. Kushina ofegou, engolindo em seco. Respirou de maneira entrecortada, por alguns segundos, antes de conseguir pensar direito.

- Se você for na casa de Tomoe, agora... – ela comecou hesitante. Por fim, tomou coragem e continuou. – Se ela estiver bem... Eu me afasto dela. Definitivamente.

Hiashi sorriu.

- Vou adorar ver você pelas costas.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo pessoal! Tudo bem?

Capitulo 07

- Não devia contar com os ovos, antes que eles saiam do traseiro da galinha?

Ao escutar a voz de Minato, kushina se voltou, franzindo a testa.

- Do que está falando?

- Da sua resposta para Hiashi. Ela não foi exatamente, adulta. – Minato frisou, esperando receber uma língua como resposta.

Kushina lançou o olhar mais mortal que conseguiu naquele momento. Entao, recomeçou a andar, como nos dez minutos anteriores.

- Tenho mais um apelido para seu amigo. Lerdo.

Ela lançou um olhar de soslaio, para o hokage, em uma das inúmeras idas e vindas que fizera pelo tapete. Não ficaria espantada se o bundao cego de konoha lhe mandasse a conta de um novo tapete, por conta alguns buracos, que fizera andando.

Minato naquela hora, usava a capa branca, com labaredas vermelhas de fogo. Por baixo, uma calça negra. Uma camiseta azul escura, fazia que os olhos claros do loiro ficassem mais compenetrados... A expressão de seriedade no rosto masculino, lhe secava a garganta.

- Você devia se acalmar, Kushina.

- Me acalmar? – ela quase gritou, a preocupação se transformando em raiva. – Eu devia ter dado um jeito antes!

- O que você poderia ter feito?

Minato pediu calmamente. Kushina sentiu vontade de gritar.

- Ter falado com Hiashi antes. ou ter convencido Tomoe a fugir, sei lá.

Ela deu de ombros, tentando engolir o nó que se formara em sua garganta. Olhou para a parede, evitando encara-lo. Minato comecou a rir.

- No meu pescoço tem uma placa escrevendo "palhaça" por acaso? – virando-se rapidamente, ela jurou para si mesma, que se Minato não parasse de rir, ela trataria de fazer aquela cara atraente virar um amontoado de ossos e carne disformes, que nenhuma mulher pensaria em beijar...

- Você confia em Hiashi.

- Está enganado, Hokage-sama. – kushina desviou o olhar, sentindo-se corar. – É você quem confia nele.

- Então você confia em mim? – A pergunta foi feita de perto. Quando Kushina virou-se para responder, trancou a respiração. Minato estava a um passo dela... os olhos safiras brilhando, um sorriso devastador nos lábios. Incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra, Kushina assentiu, sentindo o coração disparar, quando Minato segurou a mao dela. Novamente.

Kushina não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele. os lábios entreabriram-se, quando as mãos encaixaram-se. Novamente.

Ela puxou ar, tentando pensar em dizer alguma coisa. Nada coerente veio a sua cabeça, em especial, quando Minato levou sua mao aos lábios, sem desviar os olhos dela.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim. – ele murmurou, um arrepio subindo pela espinha da ruiva.

Ele iria beijá-la. Kushina tinha certeza do fato, embora não atinasse com a razão. Inconscientemente, ela ergueu a outra mao... pousando no peito dele. exatamente no coração...

Que estava tão disparado quanto o seu. um olhar de surpresa, foi trocado entre eles. O rubor de Kushina alcançou o seu ponto máximo. Minato também ruborizou um pouco, a partir do momento que Kushina comecou a fazer uma leve caricia no seu peito.

Ele levou a mao livre até o rosto dela. Sentiu-se animado... Melhor dizendo: determinado a beija-la, quando ela suspirou, em seguida, fechou os olhos. Aproximou os lábios dos dela, que tremiam. Acariciou a pele sedosa, antes de colocar a mao no cabelo flamejante.

Tocou os lábios femininos com os próprios, apenas largando a mao dela, para logo envolver a cintura da ruiva. Juntou o corpo feminino com o seu, apertando-a levemente. Aprofundando o beijo.

Quando sentiu a língua de Minato entrando na sua, Kushina finalmente percebeu uma coisa, que seu nariz, não havia percebido, por estar no inicio de uma gripe. Aquele maldito gosto, que a fizera enrijecer involuntáriamente. Saquê.

Alguns momentos se passaram, antes que Minato percebesse que Kushina não estava mais correspondendo ao beijo. Quando ele parou para fita-la, assustou-se ao perceber a palidez e o pânico no olhar dela.

As mãos em seu peito, já não o acariciavam, ao contrario. Pareciam formar uma barreira, para afasta-lo. Ela tremia.

- Kushina? – ele murmurou, quando ela deu um passo para trás, tirando as mãos dele de cima dela.

- Fica longe de mim... – ela murmurou, antes de tentar passar. Minato a segurou, pelos braços.

- O que aconteceu? – ele a fitou com preocupação. Quando kushina finalmente, o fitou, minato teve a impressão, que havia um cometido uma grave ofensa. E ao escutar o som da porta batendo, depois de sentir o joelho da ruiva, de uma maneira dolorida entre suas pernas, teve suas suspeitas confirmadas.


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo pessoal! Tudo bem?

Capitulo pequeno. Quando forem ler, favor demorem-se nas frases, saboreiem os momentos com a delicadeza de quem pagou cinqüenta reais por uma barra de chocolate.

Beijos

Tina Granger..

Kushina apenas parou de correr, quando sentiu que seus pulmões iriam estourar. Havia deixado Megume e hizashi paralisados na portaria, quando passara em disparada por eles. Ignorara ambos, pois não queria escutar nenhum interrogatório. Não seria capaz de dar nenhuma resposta coerente ou não.

Ajoelhou-se, puxando o ar. Não conseguia respirar, sem sentir dor. Por um momento, quase sentiu seu corpo, como a muito não o sentia... Balancou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Iori estava morto. Era isso que ela precisava lembrar-se. Ele não... Jamais a tocaria novamente. Jamais faria mal a ninguém, novamente.

Passando a mãos pelos cabelos, sentiu o prendedor. Arrancou-o com raiva. No dia seguinte, iria pegar aquele porco chantagista que atendia pelo nome de Jiraya e esfolaria a cara do pervertido. E depois, tentaria pegar alguma missão para o Pais das Neves. Talvez isso acalmasse seu animo inflamado.

Isso, muito lámem e algumas caras amassadas. Em especial a daquele... Kushina passou vários momentos imaginado como torturar Minato, de uma forma que o loiro nunca se recuperaria. Quando achou que tinha tido o suficiente, comecou a reparar onde se achava.

No lugar onde se encontrara com o Quarto Hokage pela primeira vez. ela não precisava fechar os olhos, para recordar-se da ocasião. Um leve sorriso travesso estampou sua face. Um dia infernal de quente, ela estivera treinando sozinha. Não tinha ainda muita certeza se ficaria em konoha, por isso não tentara formar nenhuma amizade. Havia tido a idéia, de jogar-se por alguns minutos na água, para refrescar-se antes de voltar ao treino.

Fora quando se encaminhara para o rio, parando surpresa, quando encontrara algumas roupas, praticamente implorando para serem escondidas. Ela jamais negaria um pedido desses, em especial depois que vira o dono delas.

Fora o primeiro corpo masculino que lhe chamara a atenção. Uma pele acostumada ao sol, músculos trabalhados, mas não em uma academia. Músculos esculpidos em algum trabalho braçal duro, que mais tarde ela descobrira, serem resultado da ajuda que ele dava ao pai, um pequeno fazendeiro.

Ao lembrar-se do resto do corpo, Kushina corou novamente. Era melhor afastar aquela imagem da mente, focando-se no que realmente estava em questão no momento. Ela não estava conseguindo reunir coragem, para simplesmente dar meia volta e ir novamente ao clã Hyuuga.

Encarar Minato novamente. Ergueu os olhos para o céu, imaginando poder encontrar a resposta ali.

- Volte aqui moleque! – uma voz que ela não conhecia a despertou do seu devaneio. Ela colocou-se de pe, lamentando não ter trazido nenhuma arma consigo.

Você não me pega, lalala! – passos correndo, começaram a ser escutados. Ela prestou atenção, ate que duas pequenas figuras surgiram. Dois cachorros, um obviamente perseguindo o outro.

- Quando eu puser minhas patas em você, não vai ter utilidade para mais ninguém!

- Está com inveja porque eu sou lindo e fofinho. – o outro rosnou e o pequeno tratou de correr mais.

- Ei, vocês dois! – Kushina chamou a atenção dos dois, quando o mais pequeno tentou se esconder nas pernas dela, e o cão maior avançou com tudo, a derrubando. – porque não vão pro canil acertar as contas lá?

- Porque o nosso mestre mandou procurar uma moça. – o pequeno respondeu, meio provocando o outro. – Ei, não serve você? – perguntou para Kushina, mostrando os dentes numa tentativa de sorriso.

- Pakkun, você é idiota ou o que? – o cachorro maior rosnou. – O mestre mandou chamar a Uzumaki!

- Kushina Uzumaki? – a ruiva levantou-se. Quando os dois confirmaram, Kushina ficou intrigada. – Quem é o mestre de vocês?

- Canino Branco.

- Por que não disseram antes? eu sou Kushina Uzumaki.

- Sem chance.- o maior retrucou. – o mestre nos disse que ela esta...

Kushina pegou o maior pela coleira. Puxou-o ate que sentiu o nariz gelado do cão no próprio.

- Escuta bem, pulguento. Eu sou Kushina Uzumaki. O que Canino quer comigo?

- Parece que ele encontrou a informação que você pediu.

- Ele cons... – Kushina abraçou o cachorro, enquanto um grito de alegria lhe escapava pelos lábios. – ótimo! – levantou-se, arrumando o cabelo atrás da orelha. - Vou ate minha casa, nos encontramos no portão da vila. Em meia hora partimos.

- Ei, moca? – o cachorrinho pakkun a chamou. Quando ela se virou, Pakkun continuou a falar. – Você quer que avisemos o Hokage?

Kushina ponderou por alguns instantes a proposta de Pakkun.

- Não. Podem deixar que com o ero-Hokage eu acerto depois. – sem olhar para trás, Kushina comecou a correr em direção ao alojamento onde estava. Aquela informação viera em excelente hora...

H

H

H

H

Minato socou mais uma vez o chão. Não conseguia entender parte da reação de Kushina. Bem, ele sabia que ela batia em qualquer um que a tentasse beijar. Jiraya não já levara algumas surras? Ele também sabia que ela não PERMITIA que a beijassem.

Mas quando ele pegara na mao dela... os olhos dela estavam tão doces... Ela corara lindamente... Estava tão desejável... Até o momento daquela maldita joelhada. Ela sabia desiludir como ninguém um homem.

Kami era testemunha, que desde que a travessa ruiva lhe fora colocada no seu caminho, ela fora significado de confusão para ele. Jamais conseguiria se esquecer, do constrangimento que sentira, quando uns dois depois que ela escondera suas roupas – que ate o momento ele não havia conseguido achar – haviam sido chamados, juntamente com Shikaku e Choki na sala do Hokage para receber uma missão. A ruiva o olhara e virara a cara, afirmando em seguida, para o Terceiro, que apenas colocava a mao em pervertidos para surra-los.

Na missão, ela não o encarara muitas vezes. E continuava a chama-lo de pervertido em todos os momentos possíveis. Lembrava-se perfeitamente, de quando assumira como Hokage. Ela não havia ido na cerimônia, e quando chamada para receber a primeira missão, o tratara friamente. Pouco antes de sair, ela o olhara diretamente nos olhos.

- Você até pode ser agora o Hokage. – ela comecara, docemente, para completar com sua língua afiada. – Mas continua sendo um pervertido.

E lhe dera as costas, ignorando o chamado dele.

Ele não saberia dizer, porque a achava tão irresistível... mas havia ocasiões, onde ela mostrava-se de maneira tão diferente, tao feminina e desejavel, que ele esquecia a travessura, aquela vontade cega que ela parecia ter, de ser independente.

Já não sentia tanta dor... Sinceramente, duvidava que algum dia iria conseguir entender aquela mulher. Levantou-se e olhou no relógio, que mantinha dentro da capa. Já era hora, de Hiashi ter voltado, pelo menos para se vangloriar que se livrara da peste ruiva, como a chamava.

Escutou finalmente um barulho, ficando de pé. Arregalou os olhos, quando Hiashi apareceu com uma Tomoe pálida nos braços, ela escondendo o rosto no peito dele, quando percebeu que Minato estava sozinho.

- Minato. – o jovem líder dos Hyuuga, falou como se fosse muito difícil engolir o orgulho. – poderia me fazer dois favores?


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo pessoal! Tudo bem?

Capitulo pequeno. Quando forem ler, favor demorem-se nas frases, saboreiem os momentos com a delicadeza de quem pagou cinqüenta reais por uma barra de chocolate.

Beijos

Tina Granger..

A porta fechou-se com um estrondo. Minato piscou, suspirando ao bater novamente. Se depois daquela noite, Hiashi não o transformasse em padrinho do primeiro filho, quando nascesse, iria pessoalmente, tratar de manda-lo para o País das Neves, em missão ranking-S, com tantas chances de voltar quanto de Kushina se transformar em uma pessoa calma como Tomoe.

se bem que era mais fácil de Tomoe se transformar em uma Kushina. Quando Tsunade abriu a porta pela segunda vez, Minato recuou um passo. A expressão de extrema raiva no rosto da ninja lendária era para ser levado muito a serio.

- Escute bem, Minato. A casa da Uzumaki é a três quarteirões daqui!

Ela fechou a porta, novamente. Minato respirou fundo. Haveria alguém em konoha que não percebera que ele mataria um dragão se a ruiva sorrindo pedisse? Estranhamente, a resposta surgiu imediatamente. Havia. A própria Kushina.

Correndo o risco de ser espancado, Minato bateu na porta de Tsunade-hime. Hiashi pedira pela melhor médica de Konoha, que felizmente estava na vila. E infelizmente, estava brava por algum motivo, desconhecido para ele.

Minato gostaria de seu nome na pedra dos heróis mortos, por ter feito alguma coisa digna... Como salvar a vila de algum demônio ensandecido... E não morrer no anonimato por ter afastado Tsunade de alguma coisa que ela estivesse fazendo.

Quando a loira apareceu pela terceira vez, Minato falou rapidamente, antes que sua morte começasse.

- Tsunade-hime, vim lhe avisar, que há uma paciente, no clã Hyuuga que necessita de seus cuidados.

- Por que não avisou antes? – imediatamente Tsunade mudou de postura. Mesmo Minato sendo o Hokage, ela não conseguia esquecer a quantidade de vezes que havia sido chamada para atende-lo. As vezes, ela pensava que ele havia nascido para ser cobaia dela, pela quantidade de ossos quebrados, doenças infantis que pegara.

Porque você não me deixou falar. Minato apertou os lábios, para que a resposta não saísse.

- É qual dos Hyuugas? – Tsunade virou-se e saiu do campo de visão. Quando voltou, carregava uma maleta.

- Tomoe.

- A amiga de Kushina, não é?

- Ela está na casa principal, junto com Hiashi. – Minato ignorou a pontada de Tsunade.

- Hum... o que aconteceu?

Minato pensou por alguns instantes, enquanto caminhavam rapidamente em direção ao clã.

- Tomoe foi atingida pelo estilo Hyuuga de luta.

- Hiashi ficou louco de fazer isso?

- Não foi Hiashi quem fez. – quando a loira parou e comecou a encara-lo, Minato se questionou se não teria sido melhor ele ter ignorado as boas maneiras que recebera de seu pai, deixando Tsunade ir sozinha ate o clã. Embora estivessem em Konoha, algum depravado podia ataca-la. Bem, nenhum homem seria louco de tentar atacar a ninja...

Minato repensou isso, ao lembrar-se de seu sensei.

- Bom, a situação comecou da seguinte forma... – ele resumiu, contando o que podia. Tsunade perceberia o resto, sendo a medica que era.

Fugindo

Fugindo

Fugindo

- Vamos aonde? – Minato ergueu a sobrancelha, quando Gamabunta tirou o cachimbo da boca.

- Ao monastério. – o loiro respondeu novamente, pulando para as costas do enorme sapo.

- Resolveu desistir de vez da ruiva?

- Será que por um único dia, todos poderiam parar de zombar de mim por causa disso?

- Depende. Resolveu se tornar mesmo monge?

- Não.

= Entao, o que vamos fazer lá?

- Gamabunta, apenas me explique por qual razão eu sou tao paciente com você?

- Treina para lidar com a ruiva. Agora, o que vai fazer lá?

- Buscar um monge.

- Hum... não seria melhor já levar a noiva junto, para economizar tempo?

- Não vou me casar essa noite. Agora daria para ir?

- O monastério mais perto, fica naquela direção. – Gamabunta comecou a saltar na direção indicada. Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, minato saia de cima do sapo, surpreso por encontrar o monastério intacto. Haviam tido noticias de um ataque a ele, mas pelo visto os rumores eram infudados. Gamabunta ficou nos limites do monastério, esperando pela volta do seu invocador.

O templo era de estrutura mais tradicional ate que no clã hyuuga, e um grande jardim circundava o lago, defronte a construção. Mesmo a luz pálida, eles percebiam que no meio do lago havia um homem, sentado, aparentemente meditando. Minato foi salvo do dilema de chama-lo, pois o homem pareceu senti-lo.

Levantou-se e foi até o hokage, que curvou-se com respeito.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o responsável pelo monastério, se for possível.

O monge estreitou os olhos, de maneira estranhamente familiar, fazendo Minato se questionar se eles já haviam se cruzado.

- O ojiichan monge não atende a qualquer um, a essas horas.

- Sou Minato Namikaze, Hokage de Konoha.

- Kunio. – o monge apenas falou o primeiro nome, antes de cruzar os braços. – Qual a razão que faz o suposto Hokage de Konoha vir até aqui?

- Eu gostaria de falar com o responsável pelo monastério. – Minato repetiu o pedido.

- Tsc.. – o monge, olhou para a lua, pensando. – alguém quase morrendo ou mulher grávida?

Minato arregalou os olhos. Monges podiam ser tao desbocados?

- Nenhum dos dois. – o monge o encarou novamente. Virou-se e deu alguns passos antes de chamar Minato, para que o seguisse.

Quando entrou no templo, Minato percebeu que os cabelos do monge, que ele acreditava serem castanhos por conta da má iluminação, eram na verdade tao vermelhos quanto os de Kushina.

O hokage repreendeu-se, pois estava ali para pedir ajuda, não procurar a ruiva onde ela não estava. O monge pediu que Minato esperasse, em uma sala parecida onde horas antes beijara a ruiva mais...

Interrompeu-se, quando o monge ancião entrou, seguido pelo ruivo. Ao invés de sair, Kunio, que possuía a estatura elevada, fato evidenciado pelo pouco tamanho do ancião, cruzou os braços, espreitando Minato como se ele fosse atacar o velhinho.

= Muito bem, Hokage-sama, em que posso ajuda-lo?

Minato explicou a situação. Quando mencionou que o pai de Tomoe a estava espancando, para força-la a fazer o que ele desejava, foi surpreendido pelo ruivo, que falou alguns palavrões, engolindo-os perante a ordem de repreensão do ancião.

- Meditar perante a lua deve ter afetado seu senso de equilíbrio, Kunio. Vá deitar-se.

O monge curvou-se, e antes que se virasse, Minato percebeu um brilho de desafio nos olhos do ruivo. O ancião esperou que o jovem monge já estivesse afastado, para pedir que Minato completasse a historia.

- É um caso extremamente peculiar. – o monge falou, depois de pensar um pouco. – mas receio que não possamos ajuda-lo, Hokage-sama.

- Por que não?

- O casamento já iria acontecer, de qualquer maneira, não é?

- Sim. Mas...

- Então, sugiro que seu amigo, faça o sogro compreender, que não deve mais encostar na filha.

Minato não conseguia acreditar naquele. As próximas palavras do ancião, foram para pedir se ele conseguia chegar ate a entrada. E desejar, que ele tivesse um bom retorno...

Quando já estava no jardim, Minato escutou um palavrão. Alerta para qualquer movimento, espantou-se ao ver o ruivo alto vindo em sua direção, por uma das laterais do templo.

- Conseguiu ajuda, Hokage?

- Não.

- Eu acho que sei porque. O ojiichan detesta que o acordem no meio da noite. – kunio esfregou a cabeça, como se estivesse amenizando a dor de uma pancada.

- Só por causa disso, não vai ajudar? – minato arregalou os olhos. Virou a cabeça, pensando em voltar e ser insistente.

- Não se estressa com ele. O ojiichan geralmente é gente fina. – Kunio falou com um tom de voz serio. – serve qualquer um?

- O que?

- Para realizar o casamento. Qualquer monge serve? – o tom sério se tornou mais grave.

- O casamento deve ser valido.

- Então eu sirvo. – kunio comecou a andar. – vai esperar ai ou volta comigo pra sua vila?

- Você não vai ter problemas por causa disso?

- Pode deixar, que com o ojiichan eu me entendo depois. – o modo casual como falou, não combinava com a postura adotada. – mas eu quero uns minutinhos a sós com o pai da noiva, mais tarde.

- Para?

- Dar uns conselhos. – quando Kunio olhou Minato com o canto de olho, o Hokage viu um intenso ódio no rosto dele. – Com os punhos.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota:

oi pessoal, tudo legal? bem, eu queria dar um toque pra vcs. Eu estou publicando essa fic, APENAS nesse site e no , recebi uma mensagem, com um link de uma outra pessoa... que está me plagiando.

o link, onde está o plagio, é o seguinte...

link p/ blog é esse: http : / / lovenarutofanfics . loveblog . com . br / r3251 / Fugindo-de-uma-ruiva /

devo confessar que fiquei muito fula da vida, e mandei um recado para ela... Eu gostaria de pedir um favor pra vcs. poderiam copiar esse link, e dar uns toques pra guria criar vergonha na cara, escrever a propria fic e se quiser continuar usando os dedinhos pra copiar e colar a minha, dar os devidos creditos? Alias, ela ta plagiando mais uma: A volta do time sete (uma das escritoras gostou disso. tem doido pra tudo nessa vida...)

alias, eu ja vou ir mimir... sao dez para as quatro da manha.

KURAI KIRYU ESSE CAPITULO É PRA TI!

BJS!

Capitulo 10

Minato virou-se para Kunio, que estava com o semblante sério. Já estavam na casa de Hiashi, na varanda. O monge apertava uma sacola.

- Eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas, pela viagem tumultuada.

- Não precisa. Ágora, se eu encontrar aquele sapo novamente, vou frita-lo e depois distribui-lo na sopa para os pobres.

Minato tentou não lembrar-se da provocação que Gamabunta fizera.

- Gamabunta não costuma ser tao insolente.

Kunio deu-lhe um olhar mortal. Ele gostava de piadas. Tinha um vasto repertorio. Podia até estar usando algo parecido com um vestido. Agora que ninguém ousasse duvidar da sua masculinidade. Ele era monge e primeiro homem. Com muito orgulho.

Não nenhuma ruiva gostosinha debochada que tinha cortado os cabelos para tentar realizar uma fantasia pervertida.

- Você está avisado. – kunio bateu na porta, quase bufando. Esperou, o maxilar tenso, o punho apertado. Esperaram um pouco, Hiashi novamente abrindo a porta. agora, estava com um olho roxo, uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Esse é o pai da noiva? – Kunio virou a cara para Minato, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

- É o noivo. – Minato engoliu um sorriso, com a olhada mortal que recebeu de Hiashi. – o que aconteceu?

- Aquela mulher me expulsou do meu próprio quarto.

- Se é desse jeito, acho que a noiva não quer mais casar. Boa noite. – Kunio se virou para ir embora.

- O que? – perante a exclamação de Hiashi, Minato segurou o monge pelo braço. O ruivo e o moreno se encararam seriamente. – Minato não lhe pedi para trazer um monge com credibilidade?

- Humilha mas não ofende. – Kunio franziu a testa, meio irritado. – Eu sou tao bom quanto o ojiichan!

- Hiashi! Kunio, por favor, espere um minuto. – Minato empurrou Hiashi para dentro da casa. Kunio deu de ombros, foi até a beirada da varanda, encarando as estrelas.

- E eu que achava que ser parte da Prova dos Nove era complicado... Nessa vila só tem louco! – balançou a cabeça, enquanto suspirava. Ficou olhando para a lua, que resolvera aparecer, por um certo tempo, até Minato abrir a porta. Kunio não gostava daquele silencio. Geralmente, ele significava uma longa briga.

- Desculpe, Kunio-san. – deu espaço para o monge abrir. Minato estava espantado, com o silencio que estava naquele lugar. Parecia que uma longa batalha iria se desenrolar.

O monge não fez nenhum comentário, curvando-se antes de entrar na casa. hiashi esperava-os na sala, ao lado de Tomoe. Ambos estavam sentados, ele segurando a mao dela.

O monge ficou observando a morena, por alguns instantes. Tomoe Hyuuga tinha os cabelos compridos. Os olhos e pele tipicamente Hyuuga. Uma estrutura óssea facial, que mesmo quando fosse idosa, faria que os homens a olhassem com admiração.

Kunio teve a atenção desviada por uma loira com os maiores seios que ele já vira em uma mulher. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, ante a quantidade de pensamentos que lhe invadiram a mente.

- Bem... – ele pigarreou, quando percebeu que Tomoe estava enfaixada, nos braços, pescoço. – o hokage me chamou para realizar um casamento, suponho que você seja a noiva. – Ele deu um sorriso, inconsciente do quão charmoso ele se tornava. Tomoe assentiu, corando. – Kunio continuou falando. - Embora as circuntancias sejam um pouco impróprias, eu poderia falar com você, Tomoe-san, por cinco minutos, a sós?

- De jeito nenhum! – Hiashi exaltou-se. Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertida.

- Em cinco minutos, eu não consigo lhe transformar em corno. – ele respirou fundo, como se buscasse paciência. Hiashi ficou furioso.

- O que? – o líder dos Hyuuga colocou-se de pé, tremendo de raiva.

Kunio revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços. Sorriu cínico.

- Bem, se eu não conversar por cinco minutos, a sós com a noiva... Eu não realizo o casamento. – piscou para Tomoe, que tragou ar, como se estivesse sufocando.

- Tomoe, você conhece esse... Esse... – Hiashi virou-se para Tomoe, que havia começado a tossir.

Se ela me conhecesse, pode ter certeza, que ela não iria querer casar com um cara feio como você. Kunio conseguiu engolir a resposta, mas não evitou de sorrir, mais largo, quando ela negou com a cabeça.

Fugindo

Fugindo

Fugindo

- Desculpe-me pelos maus modos. – Kunio curvou-se perante Tomoe. – Mas eu precisava lhe falar a sós. – Ela assentiu. Ele respirou fundo, antes de continuar. – o ojiisan, responsável pelo mosteiro, me permitiu escolher os casamentos que posso realizar. E... Escolhi que em casos como o seu, eu investigaria antes... – Kunio ficou da mesma cor do cabelo. Os olhos verdes vasculharam o rosto de Tomoe, vendo apenas compreensão. – Você ama Hiashi?

Tomoe arregalou os olhos.

- Eu... – ela riu suavemente. – me apaixonei por Hiashi-kun quando tínhamos nove anos. eu estava sentada, chorando. – ela comecou a falar, uma sombra distante no rosto dela. – naquele dia, mais cedo, meu primo Kento, nós havíamos treinado e... Eu era muito fraca. Estava doendo muito e Hiashi sentou-se ao meu lado, ficou fitando meu rosto por um tempo.

- E? – Kunio gostava de conversar. Estava interessado na historia.

- Então, ele secou as minhas lagrimas, não permitindo que eu fizesse isso. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – e me disse que eu era mais bonita quando não chorava. Depois, ele me trouxe até aqui, pedindo para a mae me dar biscoitos. Enquanto eu comia, ele disse que tinha um assunto para resolver, que não era para sair enquanto ele não voltasse... E ele foi até Kento, avisou ele que se lutasse comigo novamente, me machucando daquela forma, ele bateria em Kento.

- Aquele bundao arrogante? – Kunio ergueu a sobrancelha. Cruzou os braços,

- Quando me levou para casa... – ela secou as lagrimas, que as lembranças provocavam. – ele me disse que eu deveria melhorar na minha luta... porque ele não queria casar com uma menina fracote. Então ele sorriu e esperou eu entrar na minha casa. e embora, ele só tenha me olhado novamente daquele jeito a pouco tempo...

- Você planejou ter vários filhos e cozinhar varias fornadas de biscoitos para ele. – Kunio brincou, sorrindo. Tomoe assentiu.

- Ótimo. Então vou pedir para o feioso lhe levar até onde está o altar, para realizar o casamento.

- Só uma coisinha... – Tomoe pigarreou e a voz dela, que já era normalmente baixa, reduziu-se ainda mais. – quando foi que você conseguiu terminar esse jutsu de mudança de sexo? Está perfeito, Kushina! Só espero que aquele seu colega de time, que é monge nunca descubra que você usou o nome dele!

Kunio encarou Tomoe, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

Fugindo

Fugindo

- E espero que vocês tenham filhos fortes e que puxem a beleza da mae. – kunio sorriu, com a carranca que Hiashi fez. – Pode beijar a noiva.

Hiashi colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela, beijando-a suavemente. Não parecia importar-se com o fato dela estar toda enfaixada, pelos cuidados de Tsunade, ou usando um quimono masculino, que Tsunade colocara nela, depois de expulsar o líder do clã do próprio quarto. Hizashi e Megume, que haviam entrado pouco antes da cerimônia começar, olharam-se emocionados, recordando o próprio casamento.

Os noivos afastaram-se, apenas quando não conseguiam respirar.

- Eu sei que é meio estranho pedir isso, mas... – Kunio comecou a esfregar as mãos. – não teria um...

Ele foi interrompido por um barulho externo.

- Ora, por favor! Quem mais alem daquela ruiva desbocada, burra e sem juízo seria capaz de fazer isso? – uma voz masculina falou alto.

Minato se virou para Hiashi, que abraçou Tomoe. Tsunade revirou os olhos.

- Bem, acho que agora é comigo. Tsunade hime, Megume, por favor cuidem de Tomoe. – ele beijou-a nos cabelos, antes de separar-se dela. Avançou até a porta, sendo seguido pelos homens.

Quando estava na porta principal, Hiashi assumiu a posicao de comando, que lhe era imposta como líder. Mesmo que Minato estivesse presente, aquela luta era dele. E todos sabiam inconscientemente que apenas se envolveriam em ultimo caso.

- Que balburdia é essa? – ele falou em um tom um pouco mais alto que o normal.

- Hiashi-sama. – o pai de Tomoe, Takezo Hyuuga estava a frente de alguns membros da Familia Principal. – Vim lhe pedir ajuda para procurar minha filha.

- Procurar sua filha? – Hiashi assumiu um tom frio.

- Sim. Ela desapareceu de minha casa. Acredito firmemente, que aquela péssima influencia, chamada Kushina foi quem tirou ela de lá. E com...

- Não foi ela quem fez isso. – enquanto Hiashi falava, os homens saiam da casa, postando-se ao lado dele. – Fui eu.

O choque sentido pelas palavras de Hiashi refletiram-se nos rostos que não haviam acompanhado.

- É mesmo? – Takezo pareceu vacilar por um instante. – Bem, eu não...

- Sugiro, Takezo, que volte para sua casa, dormir. E isso vale para o resto de vocês. – Hiashi encarou firmemente.

- Onde está minha filha, Hiashi-sama? – Takezo perguntou.

- Minha mulher – Hiashi saboreou falar pela primeira vez essas palavras – está se preparando para dormir. E não pretendo incomoda-la com picuinhas.

- Não houve nenhuma cerimônia!

- Quem disse isso? – Hiashi então permitiu que Kunio saísse, as roupas falando por ele.

Takezo ficou com um brilho estranho.

- Então... você seqüestrou minha menina e se casou com ela... – um sorriso estampou-se na face de Takezo. Um sorriso de escárnio, que fez o punho de Hiashi contrair-se, por entre as roupas.

- Tirei minha mulher, para que ela não morresse em suas mãos. E espero que saiba, Takezo, que o acordo comercial que estava sendo feito entre nós está acabado.

- Então Tomoe volta comigo.

- minha mulher fica comigo! Os maus-tratos que você estava dando a ela são imperdoáveis!

- TOMOE! VENHA IMEDIATAMENTE AQUI!- Takezo gritou, perdendo a paciência. Lançou um olhar gélido para o genro. – nem que eu tenha que mata-la, ela não vai ficar com você.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. – Hiashi desceu as escadas, ativando o Byakugan. O mesmo fez Takezo. Ambos colocaram-se na posicao dos punhos leves.

kunio sorriu, quando percebeu o movimento furtivo de um dos homens que estava com Takezo. Por uma noite, voltaria a se divertir lutando.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: Sasuke ia ficar uma teteia de fio dental dancando ilarie..... quem escreve isso??

c- Desde crianca era assim.  
Minato encarou o monge ancião, pensando se ele também não teria um ou parafusos soltos.  
- Mas Kunio sempre teve percepção de quando e principalmente onde deveria se intrometer.  
- Infelizmente para ele, estávamos em uma situação difícil.  
- Entendo. – o monge balançou a cabeça. após cinco dias, o monge ancião do mosteiro, havia chegado em Konoha, atrás de Kunio. As suposições, que Kunio havia sido um ninja, surgidas em especial durante a luta entre os membros da família principal que apoiavam Takezo e os amigos de Tomoe apoiando Hiashi, estavam mais que corretas.  
Minato sorriu, lembrando-se da hora que Kunio havia agarrado o punho de Kento Hyuuga, e virando o corpo jogara o moreno na parede.  
- ei, lagartixa! Que tal sair daí para enfrentar um homem?  
Aquilo apenas acendera a raiva do Hyuuga, que ativara o Byakugan. Pelo pouco que Minato conseguira apreender da luta do monge, tivera um treinamento semelhante ao de Kushina. Todos haviam achado que era a ruiva, que havia se disfarçado, quando o monge invocara Ninkame.  
- Posso ver meu pupilo? – o monge pediu, calmamente. – isso se não for prejudicar o tratamento dele.  
- Obviamente. – Minato levantou-se e acompanhou o ancião ate o hospital, conversando banalidades. Minato dividia-se entre a raiva e a preocupação.  
Já faziam cinco dias que Kushina desaparecera da vila, sem nenhuma explicação. Até o amanhecer do segundo dia, ele nem se preocupara tanto, pois a questão envolvendo o clã Hyuuga ocupava toda sua diplomacia.  
Mas, quando descobrira que a ruiva havia simplesmente saído da vila, depois de acertar Aoshi Inuzuka na virilha, ele ficara intrigado. E mais três dias sem nenhuma noticia, se estava viva, morta ou arrumando confusão para a vila, ele simplesmente estava perdendo a paciência.  
Ninguém mais havia zombado do Hokage... em especial depois que acertara um soco tao violento no Inuzuka, quando ele comecara a dizer que na primeira oportunidade que teria, ensinaria a ruiva a se comportar como mulher... Minato quando escutara aquilo, perdera quase o controle por completo. Quando escutara o silencio na via principal, após o soco, o hokage recobrara o controle sobre si.  
- Mais alguém tem alguma brincadeira sobre a Uzumaki? – ele perguntara em um tom de voz que ninguém fora louco de confirmar.  
- Eu sei que os Hyuuga tem um estilo especial de luta, onde se atacam as linhas de chakra. Foi assim que Kunio veio para aqui? – o comentário e pergunta do monge fizeram Minato voltar a realidade.  
- Não. Foi através de um comentário infeliz que ele fez.  
- Hum... – o monge fez uma expressão pensativa. Minato ofereceu mais detalhes.  
- Após o termino da luta, Tsunade-hime, que havia sido chamada para cuidar de Tomoe, saiu da .  
- A Tsunade lendária?  
- Sim.  
= Então Kunio salvou-se por um milagre. Qual foi a idiotice que ele falou? Algo referente ao tamanho daquelas melancias que possui penduradas?  
Com um mestre como aquele, não havia como não se tornar um pervertido, Minato olhou-o com o canto dos olhos. Se bem que Jiraya se encaixava na mesma descrição...  
- Não foi sobre o tamanho dos seios de Tsunade-hime.  
- Então deve ter sido a frase clássica. As mulheres so servem para atrapalhar a diversão dos homens.  
Minato não conseguiu deixar de rir, em especial porque o homem mais velho fizera ate o cacoete do mais novo.  
- Exato.  
- Ele costumava repetir isso, quando a companheira de time não permitia que ele batesse em alguém em um combate.  
- Devia ser uma ninja e tanto.  
- Esse devia é pela suposição que ela esteja morta? – ante o assentimento de Minato, o monge continuou. – Ela está muito viva.  
- Sensei! – Rin ao reconhecer o Hokage veio rapidamente ao encontro do mestre. – algum problema?  
Rin, como esta o monge Kunio? – a menina corou imensamente, abaixando os olhos para responder.  
Tsunade-sama está com ele. – Rin abaixou a voz para responder.  
Kunio não fez nada de errado, fez?  
Não! – ela respondeu enfaticamente, encarando o sensei. – Kunio-san foi muito respeitoso.  
- Rin! – a responsável pelo setor onde a jovem estava a chamou. - algum problema?  
Yuki Yamanaka aproximou-se, os cabelos loiros presos em uma trança. Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho sonhador que Minato nunca vira antes.  
- Yuki, algum problema? – Minato percebeu-a corada também. Outro fato estranho.  
- Não, não...  
- Kunio está dando problemas? – o monge perguntou, preocupado.  
- O único problema de Kunio-kun foi ele ter entrado no monastério. – Yuki ficou roxa de vergonha, quando percebeu o que falara. – Desculpe!  
Ela curvou-se imediatamente. Rin ficou mais vermelha, e então o monge estreitou os olhos.  
- Posso ver meu pupilo?  
- Claro! Eu irei acompanha-los ate o quarto de...  
= Se não se importa, senhorita, prefiro que apenas o hokage me leve ate lá. – o monge lançou um olhar dardejante para ela, que afastou-se quase imediatamente.  
Quando estavam se aproximando do quarto, Tsunade saiu de lá, batendo a porta com força. Estava tao furiosa que nem ao menos percebeu Minato ou o monge. Ao abrirem a porta, perceberam o monge ruivo sentado na cama, com as mãos no rosto.  
- Kunio!  
- Ojiichan... – ele gemeu, abrindo os olhos. – não deixa aquele monstro furioso voltar aqui! Ela quebrou o meu nariz!  
- O que você falou para que Tsunade-hime lhe socasse? – Minato quase espiou para fora, para ter certeza que Tsunade não voltaria ali.  
- Apenas a verdade.  
- Que verdade? – o monge se aproximou, a raiva transparecendo em seus gestos.  
- A verdade, oras! E falei sem pensar. – ele piscou. – quando ela me mostrou dois dedos e pediu o que eu estava vendo... – ao reparar no rosto do ancião, ele quis descer da cama, mas se enrolou nos lençóis, acabando por cair com o rosto já machucado, no chão. Ele ignorou isso, para tentar reverenciar o mais velho. – gomem, gomem, gomem, ojiichan!  
- Você so sabe dizer gomem, gomem, gomem, ojiichan? O que você respondeu, sem pensar?  
- Como eu podia querer ver algum dedo se aqueles peitos maravilhosos estavam saltando pelo decote?

-

- Ei, ojiichan? – Kunio pediu no dia seguinte, quando já haviam se afastado cerca de dois quilômetros de konoha. Continuou quando o ancião lhe deu permissão – O senhor não viu a Ina por lá, viu?  
- Porque você quer saber se a vi?  
- Bem... – o ruivo riu, imaginando se falar o que estava pensando não iria lhe render mais um soco ou dois. O ojiichan podia estar velho, mas era muito forte! – Era so para conferir uma historia que ela contou, a ultima vez que foi no monastério.  
- Que historia?  
- Ora, essa, ojiichan, vai dizer que o senhor não reparou?  
- Reparei no que, seu insolente pervertido?  
- Oras, no rosto do hokage.  
- Porque eu teria que reparar no rosto dele?  
- Bem... não sei porque, mas quando eu olhei para ele... Me lembrei da Ina contando sobre o pervertido que tomava banho pelado no rio...  
O anciao ficou em silencio por alguns minutos.  
- Agora que você mencionou... A descrição bate com perfeição... - Então, Kunio levou um soco na orelha.  
- Ai, ojiichan!  
- Isso é para que você não fique mais escutando conversas alheias!


	12. Chapter 12

_Havia tres criancas, de mesma idade. Eram dois meninos, uma menina. Os três ruivos._

_A menina usava um quimomo rosa simples, onde apenas o símbolo do seu clã, era visto como enfeite. Os meninos usavam roupas que os permitiam correr, pular, sem problemas. A menina, estava a beira das lagrimas._

_- Kuwabara você é muito mal!_

_- Mal? Eu sou teu amigo, Ina! O seu papai disse claramente isso, não disse, Kunio?_

_- Ina, olha pelo lado positivo. – Kunio, o ruivo de maior idade, de olhos verdes, tentou apaziguar a situação. – Você vai ir morar numa vila ninja..._

_- Nossa vila já é ninja! E eu não quero ser ninja! Eu quero crescer, casar com você e ser mamãe dos seus filhos! - ELA afirmou com decisão._

_- Mas Ina, você sabe que tem que obedecer o seu pai, não sabe? – Kuwabara, era o mais levado do grupo. Mas não mentiria, por maldade para a sua melhor amiga. _

_- Eu não vou obedecer! Eu vou casar com o Kunio! – ela comecou a chorar. Os dois se olharam, preocupados. Eles detestavam que Ina chorasse. A flor ruiva, que era a única menina que conseguia se igualar a eles, somente chorava quando ficava com medo. Então Kuwabara passou a mao no cabelo dela, tao ruivo quanto o seu._

_- Como vamos fazer então que o cara de Konoha va embora sem acertar o casamento de Ina?_

_- O tio sempre diz que a Ina pode escolher com quem vai se casar. Vamos lá falar com ele._

_Ao escutar a idéia de Kunio, Ina aos poucos, parou de chorar. Kunio e Kuwabara eram seus melhores amigos... Jamais deixariam que seu pai casasse ela com um ninja qualquer._

_- Mas Ina, você pode pensar um pouco no assunto. – Kuwabara ficou com a sombra de sorriso, que fazia todas as mulheres mais velhas da vila se derreterem com ele. – já imaginou que coisa legal, você casar com uma minhoca anêmica e daí..._

_- NÃO! – ela saiu correndo, deixando os meninos a encarar o protótipo de mulher que seria. Quando chegou em sua casa, largou os tamancos de qualquer jeito. Precisava dizer a seu pai, que a idéia absurda que Kuwabara lhe contara que ele tivera, não podia ir adiante. Ela queria se casar com Kunio!_

_Quando chegou no local onde seu pai estava, descobriu que ele não estava sozinho. Havia um loiro de olhos azuis, que ao vê-la sorriu. Ina arrepiou-se, não gostara nem um pouco dele!_

_- Papai! – chamou, e quando o ruivo se virou para encara-la, ela já corria para se atirar nos braços dele. apertou o pescoço dele como se sua vida dependesse disso._

_- Essa é minha filha Ina. – ele apresentou, com orgulho._

_- Sua beleza equivale a uma rosa desabrochando. – o loiro cumprimentou-a de maneira galante. _

_- O que o senhor veio fazer na minha casa? - Ina precisava ter a confirmação das suspeitas de Kuwabara. Já ficara de castigo algumas vezes, por ter seguido a idéia de Kuwabara sem pestanejar. Ela colocou-se no chão, as mãos na cintura, encarando-o firmemente._

_- Kushina! – seu pai não reconheceu o doce que ela geralmente era. Quando ela o ignorou, ele teve certeza de onde a pequena estivera. O homem meneou a cabeça, encantado com a pequena ruiva._

_Se Ina fosse mais velha, perceberia que o brilho de surpresa nos olhos dele era genuíno. E que rapidamente, foi substituído por outro, que o pequeno trio já tivera, muitas vezes. Que sempre resultara em castigos que os três encaravam como terríveis._

_- Bem... como direi isso? – ele fingiu-se pensativo. – na minha vila, não existem garotinhas que sejam bonitas e inteligentes... Entao, para garantir que o meu filho se case com..._

_- EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM NENHUMA MINHOCA ANEMICA! – o grito escapou antes que ela tivesse consciência disso. O chute na canela foi reflexo da raiva sentida no momento. – EU VOU ME CASAR COM O KUNIO! – saiu correndo da sala, antes que seu pai pensasse em para-la. _

_- INA_! Ina! – a voz dele ecoou novamente em seus ouvidos, fazendo Kushina abrir lentamente os olhos. Ao reconhecer os olhos azuis e o rosto envelhecido de Kuwabara, Kushina gemeu. Algumas coisas não mudavam jamais. – Ate que enfim você acordou! Achei que ia ter que tomar essa térmica de café sozinho!

- Duas coisas que você sempre pode me chamar para dividir. Café e lamem. – ela levantou-se, o corpo meio dolorido. Mexeu o pescoço varias vezes, antes de se encaminhar para perto da fogueira. Observou o antigo amigo de infância, que lhe passou uma caneca, com o segundo melhor cheiro do mundo. Lamem ficava em terceiro.

- Estava roncando pesado, Ina. Sonhando com o ero-hokage? – ele a provocou, esperando levar no mínimo um soco. Não mencionara nada sobre seus sentimentos sobre Minato a ele, mas se havia uma coisa que Kuwabara era bom, era para detectar coisas escondidas. Graças a isso, ela ainda estava... Kushina bloqueou os pensamentos. Devia sua vida aquele idiota a sua frente. Poderia beija-lo por isso, mas não o faria... Afinal, ele se considerava um presente de Deus. E ela não queria mata-lo por ele pensar que ela queria... o longo minuto de silencio, onde ela estava tendo essas reflexões, fizeram que ele caísse na gargalhada.

- Minato não é tao pervertido assim. – ela defendeu o hokage, instintivamente.

- Ahan. O cara toma banho pelado, onde crianças e senhoras de idade podem passar... E não é pervertido.

- Se fosse, ele teria se aproveitado de mim a muito tempo. – ela rebateu, começando a se irritar.

- Não se ele fosse um retardado... o que estou começando a achar.

- Ah, cala a boca. – Kushina virou a caneca, tomando o café.

- Tsc, se eu fizesse o que ele fez, você no mínimo esconderia minhas roupas.

- Eu escondi. Agora dá para nos focarmos no presente?

- O seu futuro é tao mais divertido...

- Vou me divertir no seu velorio, se você continuar com esse ritmo de conversa. – falou secamente.

Ele a encarou, antes de gargalhar.

- Continue assim e ate os mortos vão saber que estamos aqui.

= Aqueles cornos já sabem que nós vamos ir falar com eles.

- Aqueles... – Kushina ergueu as sobrancelhas. – como você tem certeza que eles são cornos?

O sorriso dele dispensou explicações.

- Por que eu ainda pergunto? – ela murmurou, meio se xingando, então, falou, pra ele escutar. - Um dia desses, você vai encontrar um cara que vai te...

- Não amaldiçoa, que acontece!

- Como tem certeza que eles não vão fugir?

- Não com Nikame espiando eles.

- Eu já disse que acho você doido? – ela estendeu a caneca, pedindo mais café.

Algumas milhares de vezes. – ele sorriu, tao largamente, que ela sentiu dor nos olhos.

-

-

-

- Ou você responde ou apanha! – Kushina ergueu o punho. O homem arregalou o olho que ainda conseguia abrir, pois o outro estava inchado.

- Ei, cara... sugiro a primeira opção. Sabe, a Kyuubi versão feminina ai, tem mais algumas milhares de kunais, milhões de xingamentos e bilhões de estratégias para fazer você falar. Teve uma vez, no País do Mel, que... – kuwabara esticou o enorme corpo, se espreguicando. – quer a versão completa, a melhor parte ou resumo?

- Eu conto! – ele gritou, ante o olhar que surgiu em Kushina. – mas tira essa ruiva de cima de mim!

- Só depois que você contar o que sabe. – os dois ruivos falaram juntos, como se tivessem combinado.

-

-

-

- Patético. Entende agora porque eu nem preciso me ESFORCAR? Caras como aquele, nascem com o símbolo "corno" na testa. Eu apenas realço isso...

Eles andavam juntos, o ruivo gesticulando. Kushina ia calada. Novamente. Novamente ela recebia uma informação falsa...

- Eu não vou chorar! – falou, tentando se encher de coragem.

Kuwabara parou.

- Acho bom mesmo, porque eu não sei lidar com mulherzinha chorona. – ele falou, fingindo-se de irritado. – bom, só com mulherzinha chorona casada... Solteira é muita complicação, se é que você me entende. – piscou o olho, quase implorando por um soco... que foi dado.

Kushina não perdeu tempo, se lamentando. Pontapés e socos foi o que mais se ouviu por um longo tempo...

- E Kyuubi versão feminina é a tua vó!

- É a tua também! Esqueceu que somos primos, sua burra?

= Eu to dizendo que é a tua vó que não é minha! E se eu tenho burrice é de tanto andar contigo!

-

-

-

- Você está andando com a Tsunade-peituda de Konoha? – muito tempo mais tarde, Kuwabara perguntou, ambos estavam cansados de tanto brigar. Deitados no chão, observavam o vôo de um pássaro qualquer.

- De vez em quando vou visita-la para ela consertar algum osso.

- Os idiotas da vila ainda não aprenderam que o ero-hokage tem preferência?

Kushina suspirou.

= Quanto você quer apanhar para parar?

- Hum... nem um pouco. – ele riu enquanto se sentava. – Sabe, eu estava pensando.

- Lá vem besteira da grande.

- É serio. Bom, como ainda eu não me filiei a nenhuma vila, ao contrario de você...

- Vai tentar Suna? Sabe, eu vou gostar de enfiar a kunai no seu traseiro.

= Não tem muita mulher bonita. – ele negou. – vou continuar te mandando as informações através da Ninkame.

- Tem como se manter? – ela questionou, sem encara-lo.

= Não se estressa. – ele corou, quando ela sentou-se e tirou de dentro do bolso uma carteira.

- Certo. – ela esvaziou a carteira, botando o dinheiro na mao dele. – Considere uma missão ranking S. E quando quiser se filiar a uma vila, pensa primeiro em konoha.

- Ina, você me deu todo o seu dinheiro! – ele tentou devolver, mas ela não aceitou.

- Você acha mesmo que eu seria estúpida, de vir,sem ter pagado minhas contas primeiro? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, obrigando-o a aceitar. – Kuwabara, se você precisar de mais dinheiro, quero que me avise. Escutou bem?

= Como se você fosse a minha mae. – levou mais um soco, antes de gemer. – que foi que eu disse?

- Você não escuta sua mae desde que tinha seis anos!

-

-

- Eu não ganho um beijinho de despedida? – kuwabara fez um bico, fechando os olhos, indo em direção a Kushina... que desviou no ultimo segundo. Ele bateu com a cara numa arvore. – magoei. – resmungou esfregando o nariz.

- Até mais. – ela acenou, iniciando sua caminhada até konoha. Kuwabara se virou e fez o mesmo, noutra direção.

Logo, ela comecou a correr. Nos últimos dias, se dividira entre o que estava fazendo e a preocupacao com Tomoe. Ela cortaria o pescoço fora antes de achar que o bundao arrogante... Cegueta idiota... Como ela podia chamar Hiashi mesmo agora? Bom, não importava.

Ela duvidava que Takezo não iria bater em Tomoe. Aquele desgracado tinha o mesmo olhar... gênio... que Iori. E se arrancaria o coração, antes de sequer pensar que Hiashi permitiria que isso continuasse. Os olhos de Hiashi brilhavam ao ver Tomoe... e mesmo que ele passasse a imagem de um bastardo filho da mae, ele ficava olhando para Tomoe com necessidade... Do mesmo modo que ela para aquele ero-hokage.

Chegou em konoha, quase no final do sétimo dia. Nunca um portão fora tao benquisto por ela. Minato, Tomoe, Megume... Ate mesmo Hiashi e os ero-mirins do Hokage. Pessoas que ela gostava. Que confiava... pelo menos ate que pegasse espiando nas termas, uma conversa que Minato jamais deveria saber...

Entrou calmamente. Embora se sentisse triste pela falta de informações, estava aliviada por ter chegado. Ter encontrado um novo lugar. Aoshi era novamente o ninja responsável pelo portão. Não querer deixar ela passar, tinha sido um grande erro para ele.

- Ohayo, ruiva... muitas novidades?

- Aoshi... – ela se virou para ele, olhou fixamente para ele, enquanto colocava o cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha. – me faça um favor, sim?

- Favor... para você? – Aoshi colocou no rosto a expressão que Kuwabara e Kunio usavam para conquistar os rabos de saia. – posso pensar no assunto.

- Ótimo. Quando você for para casa, hoje, abraça a sua filha. Abraça ela com todo o sentimento que você tiver por ela... todo o carinho que você tiver por ela.

- O que? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Pelo uma vez na sua vida faz isso. Crianças merecem saber que são amadas, acima de tudo... - ela acenou, antes de continuar o caminho.

Sentia lagrimas nos olhos, comecou a seca-las para que não caíssem em publico. Quando achou que tinha conseguido se controlar, não conseguiu deixar de rir, quando viu duas figuras andando lado a lado.

- CANINO BRANCO! – gritou, antes de começar a correr na direção de pai e filho.


	13. Chapter 13

- CANINO BRANCO!

Kakashi sentiu um arrepio ao escutar aquela voz. Engoliu em seco, lançando um olhar apreensivo ao pai.

- Pai... – ele tentou. - Se importa se eu for na frente para ir fazendo as compras? Eu espero o senhor no caixa para pagar...

- Senhorita Kushina É claro que me importo, Kakashi. – o homem encarou Kakashi, que tentou não tremer, pensando no que Kushina poderia querer com o pai dele. – é uma das poucas vezes que podemos fazer compras juntos e eu não vou...

- Canino Branco, que bom vê-lo. – Kushina parou ofegante. – Preciso falar um assunto muito sério com você. – Afastou o cabelo solto do rosto vermelho, em seguida bateu as mãos no calção verde. Usava também uma camiseta vermelha, um grande gato amarelo estampado. A mochila nas costas indicava que havia acabado de chegar.

- prazer em vê-la. – Canino Branco sorriu, lançando um olhar de advertência ao filho.

- Não sei se vai continuar dizendo isso depois da nossa conversa. – Kushina declarou seriamente, mas um brilho de divertimento estava em seus olhos.

- O que você andou aprontando? – Canino Branco se voltou incrédulo para o filho, que recuou um passo.

- Não é relacionado com o ero-mirim, senhor Hatake. É sobre aquele assunto... – Kushina balançou os braços, como se buscasse a palavra adequada. – Particular.

- Senhor Hatake? – uma sobrancelha foi erguida. – Kakashi, a lista está aqui. Me espere para eu pagar as compras. – entregou a lista sem olhar para o filho.

Kakashi pegou a lista e sumiu o mais depressa que conseguiu. Não queria imaginar qual o assunto particular que Kushina Uzumaki podia querer ter com o pai dele, que não fosse o fato dela te-lo pegado espionando ela nas termas.

Kakashi estava quase desistindo das compras, quando o pai chegou. Quase desistindo porque o mercado estava fechando e a mulher do caixa, quase o estava expulsando. Kakashi não evitou o suspiro de alivio, o olhar mortal na direção dela.

- Desculpe pela demora. – foi a única coisa que Canino Branco falou, antes de ajeitar o carrinho para passar as compras.

- Pai?

- Hum? – Canino tinha o olhar desligado, a mente provavelmente noutro lugar.

- A bruxa ruiva...

A senhorita Kushina Uzumaki é o nome dela. – Ele encarou o filho, uma expressão dura. – Que espero que você saiba chamar pelo nome correto, daqui por diante.

- Há... hai. – ele não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. – bem, o que ela queria com o senhor?

- Coisas de adulto, ero-mirim. – kushina havia entrado correndo, parando ao escutar a pergunta. – Se chegar na idade que estamos, talvez algo consiga entender alguma coisa.

- Outra vez você? – a mulher do caixa bufou ao reconhecer a ruiva, uma cliente que sempre chegava quando as portas quase estavam fechando. – Estamos fechando!

- Dois minutos e eu já pego minha compra inadiável.

= O que não pode ser inadiável? – ao escutar a pergunta irritada da mulher, Kushina sorriu amplamente. Colocou as mãos nos quadris, ao imaginar a cara feia que receberia, com a resposta afiada nos lábios.

Minha compra inadiável... São absorventes.

Kushina jogou a cabeleira para trás, uma gargalhada explodindo em seus lábios.

- Eu não tenho culpa se aquela bruxa é mal-educada!

- Quando digo que se existissem mais mulheres como você, essa guerra já teria acabado, não exagero.

Kushina olhou Canino Branco, os olhos brilhando.

- Devo encarar isso como elogio? – os dois encararam-se.

- Logicamente. – eles sorriram um para o outro.

Kakashi, que encarava a cena nauseado, perguntou-se se o pai não tinha noção do papel ridículo que fazia. Parecia um homem que tentava conquistar o coração de uma mulher junto com o apoio do filho para um futuro casamento. O chunnin arregalou os olhos, engasgando-se com um pouco de comida.

- Está bem, Kakashi?

Kushina encarou seriamente o menino, enquanto Canino fazia a pergunta. Depois do incidente do mercado, Canino havia lhe convidado para o jantar, quando descobrira que ela não havia estado na vila nos últimos dias. E com a briga com a caixa do mercado, ela não conseguira comprar nada. Nem os absorventes.

- Estou bem. - olhou apreensivo para o casal, que havia voltado a conversar, sempre por meias frases. Ele já estava separando as coisas para cozinhar, quando o pai lhe avisara para sair da cozinha... E considerando a comida que o jonnin mandara comprar... lancou mais um olhar apreensivo. O casal sorria mais uma vez. ele não conseguiu levar mais nada a boca, com medo de vomitar, pela doçura que emanava dos dois.

Depois de mais umas duas horas de tormento para o garoto, Canino Branco quase brigou com a ruiva, por não querer deixar ela ir sozinha até o alojamento que ela morava. Kakashi ficou esperando o pai, depois de lavar a louca. Tinha a certeza que se fosse dormir, iria ter pesadelos vermelhos. Depois de muito esperar, viu a porta ser aberta por um homem despenteado, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Você não devia estar dormindo, kakashi? – ele ficou surpreendido com a presença agoniada do filho.

- Resolvi ficar lhe esperando, para... para conversar. – kakashi engoliu em seco.

Canino Branco encarou o filho. Sorriu ao perceber, que pelo menos naquele momento, não seriam ninjas conversando. Seriam pai e filho.

- Que bom. Eu tenho mesmo uma novidade para lhe contar.

nota da autora

oi pessoal tudo bem?

bom, um comentario nada a ver, pro pessoal que gosta de plagiar. Isso é feio, é crime, uma tremenda falta de vergonha na cara. Já fui plageada duas vezes - uma na fic Duas Mulheres, de HP e a outra com essa, Fugindo de uma ruiva.

Ao descobrir, fiquei extremamente furiosa, por várias razões. A principal é que estou perdendo um tempo na frente do computador para escrever, ao invés de me direcionar para atividades mais produtivas, como por exemplo, pesquisando atividades para trabalhar com meus alunos.

Por isso, peço encarecidamente, para se descobrirem esse tipo de coisa, em qualquer fic, com qualquer autor, para denunciar. Pode até que seja uma certa forma de elogio, mas não considero dessa forma. E tem muitos autores que concordam comigo.

Até o próximo capitulo, espero que tenham se divertido... E que nao mandem minha fic para nenhuma ripagem! Nao sei se ja possuo estrutura emocional para suportar o ataque de alguma leitora descontente.

Beijos

Tina


	14. Chapter 14

- Kushina Uzumaki levanta essa cabeleira ruiva imediatamente! – depois de ter dado dois tapas na cara da amiga, Megume se levantou. – ela não acorda por nada!

- Essas roupas... não são de Minato-kun? – Tomoe olhou com uma expressão de reconhecimento para a camiseta verde-escura.

- Ero-Hokage. – a ruiva murmurou, se virando e abraçando o travesseiro.

As cunhadas se encararam, Tomoe corando e Megume rindo.

- Acho que descobri como vamos acordar essa criatura. – jogou o balde vazio de qualquer maneira, acertando no que seria a entrada da cozinha.

- Kushina... – Megume sussurou, enquanto uma expressão diabólica surgia em seu rosto. Abaixou-se ao nível da ruiva. – Se você não levantar agora mesmo, aquele anjo de traseiro perfeito, vai continuar aos amassos com a Yamanaka...

Kushina enrigeceu-se na cama.

- O pior de tudo não é isso... – Megume continuou, ignorando o fato que a Uzumaki havia prendido a respiração sinal que ao levantar-se faria um belo estrago. – Se tudo correr com os planos daquela loira de farmácia, Minato vai carregar o Minatinho no colo... exibindo o filhote mal feito para...

- Eu mato aquela... – Kushina levantou-se de supetão, sendo empurrada de volta para a cama, por Megume, que ria descaradamente.

- A má sorte do teu marido passou para ti!

Tomoe balançou a cabeça. Ela não se lembrava em qual momento, havia concordado em simplesmente entrar na casa de Kushina, acordar a ruiva que parecia estar em coma... Nem quando arriscariam a vida, deixando-a irritada.

Kushina passou a exibir um olhar confuso.

- Quem são vocês e o que fizeram com as minhas melhores amigas?

- As tuas únicas amigas, você quer dizer, não é? – Megume jogou na cara de Kushina, que franziu a testa.

- Certo. Estou quase convencida que você é a Megume. Mas a Tomoe jamais entraria aqui, fazendo essa cara de quem queria estar fazendo coisas pervertidas com aquele bundao arrogante...

- Kushina! – Tomoe ficou totalmente da cor da túnica, que ganhara no ultimo aniversario.

- Hum... quase me convenceu também. Agora... – ela levantou-se, ao mesmo tempo que quase gritava. – porque diabos vocês acharam que eu precisava de um banho antes de acordar? – a água escorria pelos seus cabelos e camiseta.

Tomoe e Megume se encararam. A grávida respondeu.

- Bom... você estava tendo uns sonhos quentes... – ela fingiu-se abanar. – Só jogamos água em você, pelo medo da cama pegar fogo.

- Sei. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Agora as duas foras daqui, cuidar de seus respectivos marido e noivo xarope, que eu vou voltar pra essa piscina que se tornou minha cama...

- Hiashi não é mais meu noivo. – Tomoe riu, quando Kushina desabou sentada, os olhos arregalados.

- O que? – ela virou-se para Megume. – Finalmente ela criou juízo? – olhou em seguida para Tomoe. – Vou invocar Ninkame imediatamente, para mandar Kuwabara esquecer de tudo e vir correndo para Konoha! Você vai ver, Tomoe, ele pode parecer meio pervertido, mas...

- Hiashi é meu marido, agora! – Tomoe falou, quando Kushina comecou a fazer os selos. Ao escutar a novidade, ela gemeu.

- Está brincando, não esta?

- Por que você acha isso? – Tomoe exibiu com orgulho a mao esquerda. A aliança dourada, parecia estar sempre lá, de tao bem que ficava no dedo da morena.

- Magoei. – Kushina fez uma cara de sofrimento. – Quer dizer então, que eu não vou poder mais encher aquela criatura de nomes próprios?

O olhar que Tomoe lhe deu fez Kushina revirar os olhos. Então Hiashi tivera o bom senso de casar com sua amiga... Kushina ficou com a cabeça baixa, fingindo-se deprimida.

- Kushina... por favor! – Tomoe era muito sensível. Caiu no chão, quando a ruiva pulou em cima dela, gritando.

- AAAAAAHHHHHH! – Kushina comecou a rir, depois que beijou a amiga nas faces. – Entao, agora a senhora tem a obrigação de fazer o meu genro, entendeu? Não deixa aquele bundao arrogante botar muito dele no menino, para a minha menina não ter muito trabalho!

Tomoe voltou a corar.

- Vocês duas são loucas, sabiam? – Megume revirou os olhos.

= Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – Kushina levantou-se, ajudando então Tomoe. – Por que diabos as duas apareceram aqui? Eu não vou perguntar como foi que entraram...

- Não se lembra que você me deu as chaves, caso acontecesse algo numa missão com você?

- Hum... – Kushina pensou, bastante concentrada. – Não. Eu nunca lhe dei a chave de minha casa, tenho mais certeza disso que nao gosto daquela coisa depravada que você chama de marido.

- Hiashi-kun não é depravado!

- Então vocês não consumaram o casamento ainda? – a pergunta de Kushina fez Tomoe quase desmaiar. – bom, mas isso não importa agora. Eu quero ela já. – estendeu a mao para Tomoe, que não hesitou em da-la para Kushina, deixando a ruiva com olhar desconfiado. – o que as duas estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos ver porque você ainda não foi falar com Minato-kun?

- Teu marido não fica se questionando pela sua escolha de palavras? – Kushina perguntou, levemente azeda.

- E desde quando que você acha que a Tomoe iria trair Hiashi?

- Desde que aquele la parece ter nascido com um par de chifres bem grande?

- Parem as duas! – Tomoe mandou. Quando Kushina a encarou com a sobrancelha erguida, Tomoe suspirou. – Você foi atrás... Daquela pessoa, não foi?

Kushina assentiu, o rosto perdendo toda a alegria.

- Era mais uma pista falsa.

- Sentimos muito, Kushina. – Megume murmurou. o clima de euforia, sonhos a serem realizados, que havia no pequeno lugar esvaiu-se como fumaça. Em seu lugar, deixou uma melancolia que fez a ruiva sorrir tristemente.

- Não é culpa de vocês. E como o meu pai sempre dizia, a única coisa que um Uzumaki não faz é parar de ir atrás dos seus objetivos...

- Hum... nesses objetivos, tem algum espaço para o Hokage?

Megume achou que Kushina iria quebrar o pescoço, com a velocidade que ela virou o mesmo

- Posso saber por que essa risadinha? – o olhar mortal deveria faze-la parar de rir... o que seu punho se encarregaria em alguns minutos.

- Bom... você estava dormindo com a camiseta que afanou dele.

- Jura? – Kushina olhou para baixo. – Era a única coisa limpa no meu armário.

- Engraçado... – Megume se encaminhou ate o mesmo, abrindo-o. em questão de segundos, a ruiva já havia ido ate la, fechando a porta, postando-se com as costas coladas. – juro que vi mais ou menos umas dez camisetas limpas ai...


	15. Chapter 15

-

- Uma boa razão para eu fazer isso? – Kushina perguntou, antes de entrar no banheiro.

- Minato é o Hokage da vila, seu superior e você lhe deve explicações? – Tomoe se desviou de uma camiseta jogada por Kushina.

- Tsc. Eu quero um motivo que realmente valha a pena. – ela olhou com superioridade para as amigas.

Tomoe olhou para Megume, que revirou os olhos.

- Você pode olhar para aquela rodovia de mal-caminho que é Minato.

- Megume!

- Que? Quando essa cabeça vermelha chegou na vila, você lembra que eu bem que estava tentando desvirtuar aquele anjinho... Se bem que ele naquela época, era muito tapado!

Kushina virou os olhos, antes de fechar a porta do banheiro. Despiu-se e antes que perdesse a coragem, entrou embaixo do chuveiro. Quando aprenderia a pagar as contas em dia, antes de sair em qualquer missão?

*

*

Minato não ergueu a cabeca, para mandar entrar quem havia batido na porta. Estranhou o silencio e quando percebeu que era Kushina, fechou a cara. Ela estava com uma expressão séria, as bochechas coradas.

- Hokage-sama. – cumprimentou, curvando a cabeça.

- Uzumaki. – ele ignorou os batimentos do seu coração. – a que devo a honra da visita?

- Sabe... esse tom não combina muito com você, hokage-sama. – ela franziu a testa.

- Já decidiu se sua lealdade é com Konoha ou com qualquer outra vila?

- Não sei o que andaram lhe zurrando nos ouvidos, mas saiba que minha lealdade é com Konoha... mesmo que eu não use a haitate com o símbolo da folha.

Tocou com carinho a bandana amarrada como se fosse um bracelete. A vila do redemoinho jamais seria esquecida. Afinal, ela fora seu lar por vinte anos. Lá, nascera, crescera e aprendera a ser ninja.

- Por que será que não acredito nisso? – Minato quase podia jurar, que dali a alguns minutos, Kushina e ele estariam aos gritos um com o outro. Kushina ficou pálida.

- É a mais pura verdade.

- Prove.

- Como? – ela ergueu a cabeça, fazendo os olhos brilharem.

- Onde você estava?

Kushina abaixou a cabeça. os cabelos estavam da forma que Minato se acostumara, livres, rebeldes, como se ela tivesse acabado de correr por quilômetros. A camiseta azul escura, tinha a frase "Devo, não nego, pago quando puder" em amarelo.

- No País do Feijao Vermelho. – o clima entre eles era tenso.

- Uzumaki, eu não lembro de lhe haver dado nenhuma missão. no País do Feijao Vermelho.

- O senhor não deu nenhuma missão, Hokage-sama. – Kushina respondeu, sentindo a garganta apertar-se. – Fui por meu risco e minha vontade.

- Ninjas devem estar sempre em prontidão para missões. E não sumir por simples vontade própria!

- A próxima vez que o ero-sennin sumir dentro de um meretrício, faça o favor de repetir isso para ele! – Kushina perdeu a paciência. A raiva tingiu de vermelho as faces da ruiva.

- Porque você não tem a vontade de sumir agora mesmo e de vez da vila?

Minato se surpreendeu com o que falara. Kushina pareceu ter sido picada por uma cobra. Ela voltou a ficar pálida. Em seguida, aprumou-se, antes de responder.

- Preciso de alguns dias para isso. Em uma semana, já terei resolvidos todos os negócios pendentes que possuo em Konoha. – Curvou-se respeitosamente. – com sua permissão, Hokage-sama. – falou debochada, antes de sair pela porta.

Assim que Kushina fechou a porta, Minato passou a mao pelos cabelos. Não conseguiu acreditar no que havia acabado de fazer.


	16. Chapter 16

-

Kushina parou, mais pálida que quando saira da sala de Minato. Ela encostou-se na parede, do prédio hokage, sentindo o coração disparado, o corpo tremendo. Fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar-se.

Fizera a maior besteira da sua vida, não tinha duvidas. Ela não queria afastar-se de Minato. Não queria afastar-se de Tomoe, Megume... De todos os amigos novos que fizera. Da vila que abraçara como lar. Quando abriu os olhos, encarou o céu, da mesma cor que os do Hokage. Bem, a besteira, para não dizer uma palavra mais ofensiva, estava feita. Iria ter que recorrer aos seus fundos de emergência para encerrar as contas na vila...

Não tinha a mínima idéia para onde iria. Suna? Fez uma careta. Ela não era vira-casaca. Não iria para uma vila, onde corria o risco de enfrentar qualquer um de seus amigos.

Comecou a andar sem rumo. Talvez fosse dar um tempo no monastério. O ojiichan iria gostar de te-la por perto.

Chutava alguma pedra, aleatoriamente, as idéias fervendo. quando deu por si, estava esperando uma porta ser aberta, por um Kakashi espantado.

- Que diabos você quer aqui? – a pergunta agressiva surpreendeu Kushina. Pelo visto, Canino Branco havia conversado com o menino sobre o assunto que haviam conversado anteriormente.

- Seu pai está? – pediu, preparando-se para ser ofendida.

- Para você, não! – ele tentou fechar a porta. Kushina impediu, colocando o pé no vão da abertura. Quando kakashi tentou forçar para fechar a porta, ela colocou as mãos nela, empurrando e abrindo-a.

- Qual o seu problema, garoto?

- Meu problema? Meu problema é você, sua demonia burra! A culpa é toda sua!

Kushina ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Ignorando o fato de seus ouvidos estarem quase sendo estourados pelos gritos de Kakashi, ela tentou compreender a situação.

- Minha culpa? O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Sua... – Kakashi falou um palavrão, que fez Kushina assobiar.

- Ero-mirim, se eu sonhasse em dizer isso, me lavariam a boca com sabão!

- Sai da minha casa. sai da vida do meu pai! – apesar de Kakashi não exibir nenhum porta shuriken, a ruiva ficou alerta.

- Hum... agora estou quase entendendo. – Kushina cruzou os braços, enquanto fechava a porta com o pé. – O problema comigo é que eu disse para o seu pai deixar de ser bundão como um certo alguém e...

- Eu não preciso de uma madrasta! Eu não quero uma!

- Canino Branco não vai esquecer a sua mae, Kakashi. Ele apenas vai voltar a viver um pouco de felicidade. - Kushina aproximou-se dele, sem medo de ser atacada. Quando abraçou o menino, ela sentiu a raiva dele, apertou-o tentando transmitir segurança. – E o mais importante de tudo. Ele nunca vai esquecer você. – ela terminou num sussurro.

- - - -

Depois que Kushina saira de sua sala, Minato ficara estático por vários minutos, tentando entender o que acontecera. Quando percebera que estava ali, adiantando vários serviços para passar o resto do dia com seu time, no campo de treinamento, fizera três kage bushins, para terminar mais cedo. Ao chegar no local combinado, achara muito estranho que Kakashi não havia chegado.

obito e Rin estavam conversando e quando Minato chegara, haviam parado a conversa. A brincadeira estúpida de Obito, sobre o fato do colega não ter chegado, quase lhe rendera um soco nas fuças, dado por Rin.

- Quer parar de falar idiotices? – a menina gritara, quase perdendo a paciência. Por isso ser um fato raro, o Uchiha não tivera percepção de ficar quieto.

- O0ra, mas olhe pelo lado positivo! Se ele morreu mesmo dormindo...

- Obito! – Minato finalmente percebera a discussão entre colegas, desviando para algum assunto que havia achado relevante. Assim, havia se passado toda a manhã. Na hora do meio-dia, voltaram para a vila, famintos.

- Hokage-sama! – a voz de Canino Branco estava bastante preocupada. – Kakashi estava com você, não estava?

- Kakashi? eu estava indo atrás de você, para ver o que aconteceu, ele não apareceu no treinamento.

Canino ficou branco. Minato percebeu o terror que tomou conta do rosto dele.

- Ele... sumiu antes do amanhecer. Eu o procurei a manhã inteira.

- Vou ajuda-lo a procurar. – combinaram de encontrarem-se na casa de Canino, dali a uma hora.

A busca pela vila, mostrou-se infrutífera. Minato e Canino não haviam achado o garoto, as pessoas apenas o haviam visto no dia anterior. Mesmo os cachorros invocados por Canino Branco não haviam conseguido encontrar o cheiro do garoto.

Minato chegou primeiro, a casa do Hatake. Ficou ali, em pé, tentando imaginar onde Kakashi poderia ter se escondido.

- PARA JÁ COM ISSO SUA RUIVA DOIDA!

A voz do menino fez o Hokage ter um sobressalto. Vinha de dentro da casa de Canino e Kakashi. ao invadir a sala, Minato ficou paralisado com a cena insólita que se desenrolava ali.

Kushina e Kakashi estavam sentados no sofá, ela apertando as bochechas dele, rindo enquanto ele batia nas suas mãos e braços tentando defender-se.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

A voz de Minato fez Kushina e Kakashi se paralisarem. Olharam para o loiro com os olhos arregalados, sentindo os corações disparados. Kushina foi a primeira a se recuperar.

- Nada de mais. Apenas conversando com o ero-mirim. Algum problema nisso?

Minato arregalou os olhos. Kakashi comecou a rir, parando quando o sensei o olhou.

- Hum... – o garoto tossiu. – vou guardar isso daqui. – pegou um álbum de fotografias que havia caído no chão, desaparecendo escada acima. Minato voltou sua atenção para a ruiva, que suspirou.

- Tome cuidado com o que vai falar com Kakashi. Ele está muito frágil. – Kushina o avisou, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- O mesmo cuidado que você estava tendo, apertando as bochechas dele?

- Oras, Hokage-sama! – Ela revirou os olhos. - Você deve ter sido uma criança muito feia, para não saber que apertões na bochecha significam!


	17. Chapter 17

-

- Você disse o que? – Tomoe largou o tecido que examinava, para encarar Kushina, com os olhos arregalados.

- Que iria sair da vila em uma semana.

- Você não disse isso, de verdade!

= Com todos os fonemas. – Kushina olhou sem muito interesse a estampa de pássaros coloridos em um fundo azul escuro. Hiashi não queria que Tomoe continuasse a usar as roupas de solteira e lhe pedira para fazer um novo guarda roupa.

- Como você pode ter dito isso?

- Ah, quer parar de andar em círculos? Já está me deixando tonta. – a ruiva exasperou-se. Jogou os cabelos para trás, bufando.

- Como você conseguiu falar isso? – Tomoe estava chocada.

- Mexendo a boca. Viu ou não a tia Tsunade? – Kushina fez a pergunta inicial

- Acha que vai conseguir o pagamento da aposta de vocês?

- Tomara que sim. Senao, eu não vou conseguir comprar minhas tintas, nem deixar nada terminado. – saiu meio resmungando, ignorando Tomoe, as voltas com compras de tecidos.

- Guarde cinco metros desse tecido e cinco daquele vermelho por favor. Volto depois para pegar e pagar. – Tomoe seguiu a amiga, que olhava em volta, procurando a Sannin Lendária. – Você não explicou a Minato sobre o motivo que tinha saído?

- Ele não me deu muita chance. – encarou Tomoe, que estava começando a exasperar-se. – Que?

- Kushina, você precisa falar com Minato antes de simplesmente ir embora!

A ruiva percebeu Tsunade no inicio da rua, gritou o nome da lendária, correndo ate ela. Tomoe suspirou. Não iria permitir que sua amiga agisse com tanta teimosia. Minato podia ser o Hokage, mas se estava agindo como um idiota, ela não iria permitir que ele deixasse a mulher da vida dele simplesmente fugir.

·

* *

- Senhorita Tomoe... – Obito ficou paralisado, observando a Hyuuga que se aproximava. Estava no meio de uma luta com Rin, que acabou por dar um golpe violento nele. O Uchiha foi para trás, acabando por bater em uma arvore.

Quando percebeu o motivo da distração do companheiro, Rin apertou os lábios. Quando a morena chegou perto deles, a menina cumprimentou-a friamente.

- Bom dia, Rin. Seu sensei esta treinando com Kakashi? – Tomoe olhou em volta, ignorando o fato de Obito estar parecendo um cachorro babão.

- O sensei não voltou do almoço. E Kakashi não apareceu já desde manha. – Rin comentou, obito se aproximando.

- Eu acho que ele deve ter morrido enquanto dormia. Um chato a menos no mundo!

- Kushina ficou conversando com ele durante a manhã. – Tomoe falou normalmente. – Criancas, podem dar um recado a ele? Que preciso falar com ele com urgência. – se dirigiu a Rin, que assentiu.

- Tomoe-sama! – Ken Hyuuga chegou correndo. Era membro da Familia Secundaria e Hiashi o havia designado para ser seu segurança, enquanto ele estava fora em uma missão que aceitara a muito contragosto. – sabe que não pode sair sozinha por ai! Se Hiashi-sama souber...

- Não vou deixar ele arrancar o seu fígado, Ken-san. – Tomoe virou sua atenção para Rin. – Por favor, diga ao Hokage-sama que é muito importante o que eu tenho a falar com ele.

Tomoe curvou-se rapidamente e voltou seguindo a direção de onde viera, Ken no seu encalço. Quando Minato chegou, cerca de duas horas atrasado, foi o primeiro recado que Rin repassou. Obito se ofereceu para procurar a Hyuuga, com o olhar mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

Minato sorriu, sabia muito bem o porque do oferecimento.

- Se deseja encontrar novamente com as mãos do MARIDO – frisou bem a palavra – de Tomoe, é so continuar dessa maneira, Obito.

- Aquele bundao chato não me assusta. – Obito deu de ombros. Rin depois de encara-lo por um momento, virou o rosto, magoada. Minato os deixou ainda treinando, ficara curioso com a ênfase que Rin dissera que Tomoe afirmara falar.

Minato fez a segunda busca do dia. Quando entrava em uma loja, questionando pela esposa de seu amigo, ela havia acabado de sair. Quando por fim foi no clã, encontrou com Hizashi passando uma reprimenda em um homem da idade deles.

- Pelo amor de Kami, se algo acontecer a Tomoe...

- Hizashi, eu esperei ela entrar está bem?

- Você esperou ela entrar... E se ela resolveu sair assim que você saiu de la?

- Mil vez Hiashi-sama me matar que aquela... Aquela amiga de Tomoe-sama tem sérios problemas mentais, sabia? Ela disse que se eu aparecesse antes das vinte e duas horas, iria me pegar e... – o Hyuuga corou, ao avistar Minato que escutava a conversa. – Hokage-sama. – curvou-se em respeito.

Hizashi voltou-se e curvou-se também.

- Minato. Em que posso lhe ajudar? – Hizashi lançou um ultimo olhar recriminador a Ken, que engoliu em seco, corando ainda mais.

- Hizashi, sabe o que Tomoe deseja comigo?

- Tomoe-sama pediu para que se você viesse atrás dela aqui, era para lhe entregar esse endereço – entregou um pedaço de papel para o loiro. – e que fosse atrás dela... E Ken vai lhe acompanhar, para garantir que é o endereço certo.

- Ate parece que tomoe-sama iria entrar em um... – Calou-se imediatamente, quando Hizashi o olhou.

Eles seguiram ate o endereço, conversando banalidades. Ken era dois anos mais novo que Minato, que lembrava-se vagamente dele no período da Academia. Depois que se tornara chunnin, Ken havia abandonado a carreira ninja.

- e você não sente saudades da vida ninja?

- Nem um pouco, sinceramente. Tem algumas vantagens, tipo as missões para países diferentes,mas encarar como companheira de equipe, aquela ruiva maluca, não é para mim!

-- Uzumaki?

- E existe mais alguma? Acredita que... bom, é aqui. Eu vou ficar olhando por aqui mesmo. – Ken pulou para o telhado da outra casa. Minato deu de ombros.

Tocou a campainha e a porta foi aberta por Kushina. Ela o encarou, atônita por alguns segundos, antes de fechar-lhe a porta na cara. Depois de uns dois minutos, a porta foi aberta novamente pela ruiva, que beliscou-se e então bufou. Gritou para dentro, sem se importar com a vizinhança.

- TOMOE! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE A MINHA CASA É PARA MANDAR ESSE CARA VIR AQUI?

yoko: MAIS TARDE, vc vai ter sua resposta... bjs


	18. Chapter 18

- Você não sabe não agir com tanto escândalo? - Kushina virou-se para Minato, com a boca aberta.

- Como é que é?

- Isso que escutou. – ele encarou aquele rosto corado, em especial os lábios, que no momento seguinte fecharam-se em um bico irritado.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta hokage-sama, eu sei sim agir sem ser escandalosa.

- Então porque não faz isso?

- Para lhe dar alguma coisa da qual se lembrar de mim quando eu for embora.

- Poderiam por favor não brigar? – Tomoe apareceu na sala, curvando-se. – Desculpe Minato-kun.

- Por que você pediu para falar comigo com urgência?

- Porque o assunto deve ser urgente. – Kushina retrucou, azeda. – eu volto depois. – Kushina avisou, virando-se para sair. Minato não se moveu um milímetr, por dois fatores. Um, os olhos de ambos se encontraram por um longo momento, ambos sentindo uma enorme emoção, que não sabiam definir.

O fator numero dois, foi o grito abafado de Tomoe.

- De jeito nenhum!

- Por não? – ela se virou, colocando as mãos nos enormes bolsos. – Eu ainda não engoli aquela historia absurda que você veio tentando me vender quando chegou aqui.

- Também é uma curiosidade para mim, Tomoe.

- Bem... – Tomoe corou levemente, aumentando a curiosidade de Minato. – É um assunto delicado.

- Você quer transformar Hiashi realmente num corno e quer a ajuda do ero-hokage para isso? - A ruiva tirou as mãos dos bolsos, cruzou os braços, estreitando os olhos para a amiga.

- Kushina! – Tomoe ficou a ponto de desmaiar. Minato respirou fundo, para que na manhã seguinte não se noticiasse que o Hokage havia cometido um assassinato, enforcando uma certa ruiva com a própria língua. Aquela mulher parecia ter o dom de tira-lo do serio!

- Bem, já que não é assim... – ela arrumou o cabelo atras da orelha. – eu não entendo para que você queira a ajuda do Hokage.

- É... é um assunto delicado. – Tomoe comecou a bater os dois dedos indicadores, extremamente corada.

Minato encarava Kushina, olhos abertos de espanto. Era impressão sua ou havia um traço gigantesco de ciúme na voz da ruiva, quando ela questionara Tomoe?

- Eu ainda consigo falar por mim, Kushina. – ela virou-se rapidamente, quando ele falou, um ultimo traço de educação na voz. Ela corou, virando o rosto, o desafio expresso em seu rosto. – Se eu puder ajudar, Tomoe, fico feliz.

- É claro que pode. – Tomoe quase bateu palmas de contentamento. O alivio transformou as feições da Hyuuga.

- Essa cara é de quem vai transformar o marido em corno, já disse. – Kushina resmungou irritada.

- Acho que descobri o seu problema, uzumaki.

- Jura? – o deboche explodia entre eles. – E qual seria?

- Você fica me chamando de pervertido. – comecou a enumerar na mao o que ia dizendo.

Tomoe ergueu o rosto para o alto, pensando na melhor forma de fazer os dois pararem de discutir, antes que um mais impaciente – inconscientemente seus olhos pousaram em Kushina – enfiasse a mao no outro.

Seus olhos repassaram pela minúscula sala rapidamente. No sofá roxo, algumas pastas com papeis. Se rasgasse algum daqueles, ela comeria grama pela raiz, mais rapidamente que se tentasse falar "ar". Um vaso, de altura um pouco menor que o braço do sofá, apenas faria estradalhaco se não contivesse terra até na borda, os espinhos do cactos eram longos e cadeiras da mesa redonda, eram quase tao pesadas quanto a cabeça de Kushina e tao duras quanto a teimosia dela.

Os insultos e verdades estavam sendo praticamente gritados. Tomoe tomou a direção da cozinha, pegando uma colher de pau e uma frigideira. Esperava conseguir evitar um dano muito grande, antes que fosse tarde demais.

- ... e tem mais uma coisa – Minato dizia, o vermelho de suas faces não era maior que a raiva que Kushina controlava para pular no pescoço dele. – Estou começando a concordar quando Jiraya-sensei diz que toda essa raiva toda é pura falta de... – Minato se interrompeu, percebendo o que estava prestes a falar.

- Termine. – Kushina rosnou. Tomoe arregalou os olhos. Largou tudo no chão, o coração disparado. Antes que Minato começasse, a Hyuuga já estava no meio deles.

- Vocês estão proibidos de se matar!

- Eu não vou matar esse loiro pervertido! Eu vou arrancar o...

Tomoe tampou a boca de Kushina, as palavras seguintes da ruiva não passaram de palavras incompreensíveis para eles. Mas o sentido era visível.

- Acha que eu vou me sujar com o sangue dessa ruiva... – Minato também teve a boca tampada por Tomoe.

- Estão proibidos de se matar, pelo menos até que tenham providenciado a minha nora!


	19. Chapter 19

- TIA TSUNADE É A P... QUE PARIU!

Minato sentiu pena de Kushina. Pelo visto, a sannin lendária não havia gostado nem um pouco de ser incomodada novamente. Pegou alguns papeis que haviam se espalhado, caindo da pasta que estava em cima do sofá, jogada no chão quando havia . Espantou-se ao ver uma meia certidão de nascimento, de uma menina chamada Jun Uzumaki, nascida a cinco anos atrás, quase seis para ser exato. A parte dos nomes dos pais havia sido rasgada.

Junto a ela, alguns desenhos feitos a lápis, como se fossem o esboço de um alguma coisa. Ele olhou mais atentamente, sorrindo ao perceber o trio composto por Nara, Chouki e Inoshi, obviamente dentro da única floricultura da estava usando um avental, mas mesmo daquela maneira, podia ser definido um homem que lutava. Chouki, com um espeto de dango nas mãos sorria largamente e Shikaku tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto, como se estivesse decifrando algum problema serio.

Outro, mostrava seus alunos, as características mais fortes neles. A espontaneidade de obito, a meiguice de Rin, aquele ar ausente de Kakashi, mesmo retratado em uma cena diária, tomando sorvete. Não evitou a risada, quando viu o desenho de Jiraya levando um soco de Tsunade.

Fechou a pasta, momentos antes de Kushina pular a janela e correr para se esconder no banheiro.

- EU QUERO TE MOSTRAR QUEM É TIA! – Tsunade estava no encalço dela, parou quando percebeu Minato na sala. – Estou bebendo saque demais... – ela murmurou, esfregando os olhos com a palma da mao. Como a visão de Minato não desapareceu, ela beliscou-se.

- Ela já se acalmou? – Kushina abriu levemente a porta.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Tomoe desmaiou. – Minato apontou para o sofá, que continha ainda a Hyuuga, sem dar nenhum sinal que iria acordar.

- Hum? – Tsunade olhou para Minato e Kushina, que saiu do banheiro encarando Tsunade com cautela. – qual é a brincadeira?

- Brincadeira? – Minato e Kushina se encararam, a ruiva deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei que tipo de brincadeira é essa, mas saibam que não tem a menor graça! – Tsunade ficou furiosa novamente.

- Tomoe ficou vermelha como o meu cabelo e desmaiou. – Kushina resumiu a situação.

- Essa parte eu entendi. – Tsunade olhou Minato, sorrindo maliciosamente, quando uma idéia passou-lhe pela mente. – Entao, posso ir cobrar Jiraya?

- Cobrar o ero-sennin? Andou apostando o que, tia Tsunade? – Kushina deu um salto para trás, esperando alguma agressão que não veio.

- Quero ser a primeira a dar os parabéns. – Tsunade aproximou-se de Kushina, beijando-a nas faces. – Finalmente você criou juízo, menina! Ele é um rapaz que vale ouro! – abaixou a voz a um sussurro. – se eu fosse uns anos mais nova, sairíamos nos tapas por ele!

Kushina ficou de boca aberta, sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Tsunade, não é isso que você está pensando. – Minato ficou vermelho. – Vim aqui, por conta que...

- Minato, você não precisa explicar mais nada. E quanto a Tomoe... Voces dois deviam tomar cuidado onde fazem certas coisas... – Tsunade parou quando percebeu que Kushina e Minato estavam a ponto de se juntar com Tomoe. – Eu me enganei, então?


	20. Chapter 20

A batida na porta fez Minato erguer a cabeça. quando Kushina apareceu, ele recostou-se na cadeira. Estranhamente, ela usava uma túnica chinesa rosa clara, com uma saia branca longa e sandálias ninjas. O cabelo ruivo, estava preso em um coque, flores brancas enfeitavam seu cabelo.

Minato a encarou, totalmente fascinado.

- Se não parar de olhar como se eu fosse um prato de comida, eu vou lhe chutar novamente. – ela falou irritada. – E tem uma coisa. Por que diabos me chamou aqui mesmo? Tenho as minhas tralhas para arrumar.

- Eu gostaria de confirmar uma coisa.

- Jogue contra a tia Tsunade. Terá a confirmação na mesma hora.

- Quem é Jun Uzumaki? – Kushina arregalou os olhos. A três dias, eles não se viam. Depois que Kushina tivera que sair correndo novamente pois Tsunade ficara novamente possessa por ter sido chamada de depravada, Tomoe havia se recuperado... Minato pegara a pasta, examinando todos papeis que havia encontrado la. A certidão de Jun, a de Kushina, mais vários desenhos, retratando em sua maioria, ninjas de Konoha. O monge Kunio, juntamente com um cara que Minato nunca havia visto e indiscutivelmente Kushina, haviam sido retratados em um mesmo papel, os homens usando roupas civis e a ruiva um quimono, segurando uma sombrinha, colocando a ponta de maneira sutil no estomago do desconhecido.

- como sabe sobre Jun? – Ela ficou alerta.

Quando Minato colocou a pasta em cima da mesa. Kushina ficou pálida imediatamente.

- Você não tinha o direito... – ela sussurrou. – Roubou minha pasta!

- Quem é Jun?

Kushina virou o rosto, enquanto tomava uma decisão. Quando o encarou novamente, falou serena.

- Vim parar em Konoha, pois estava procurando por Jun. – passou a língua nos lábios. – Minha mae ficou viúva muito cedo e não possuía habilidade nenhuma que pudesse nos sustentar de maneira que mantivesse sua honra. – ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se enfatizasse as palavras. Minato assentiu. - Ela... – Kushina suspirou. As lembranças amargas passando rapidamente por seus olhos. - Casou-se novamente, com um homem interessado em ter filhos.

- E?

- Por vários anos, não teve sucesso algum. – Kushina crispou os lábios, apertando o tecido da saia com força. – quando eu tinha dezoito anos, finalmente ela engravidou... E ficou viúva novamente. – virou o rosto, que tinha empalidecido. – Ela entrou em uma depressão severa. Por muito pouco, não sobreviveu ao parto. Jun nasceu prematura, o que foi que permitiu que mamãe tivesse condições de... bem, ter saído tao bem do parto.

Minato arregalou os olhos. Kushina tinha uma irmãzinha? Certas coisas começaram a fazer sentido para ele. A paciência dela com crianças pequenas, por exemplo.

- Ela não ligava para Jun. – Kushina deu de ombros. – com exceção de amamentar, era eu quem fazia tudo por Jun. Trocava fraldas, cantava, colocava para dormir, cuidava quando estava doente... Tudo. – a ruiva ordenou-se a não chorar novamente. – quando ela aprendeu a falar, chamava a mim de mamãe... quando Jun tinha um ano e meio, eu tive que recomeçar a fazer missões, porque eu não permitiria que algo parecido que tinha acontecido com minha mae, acontecesse comigo ou com Jun.

- Você disse uma vez, que não estava durante o ataque a sua vila. Sua mae havia melhorado?

- Não. – Kushina suspirou. – Quem estava cuidando de Jun era minha tia Miko, que era irmã de meu pai. Ela sempre quis ter uma menina, mas em vez disso, só teve o ero do Kuwabara.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. – Kushina apertou o tecido novamente. – quando chegamos na vila, havia apenas o cheiro de sangue seco, misturado com os cadáveres expostos. – sua garganta apertou-se, com a vontade de vomitar. Eram vividas as lembranças. – Demoramos três dias, para enterrar a todos, que achamos. Nosso sensei, Kuzuo, foi um dos primeiros a quem encontramos... – ela colocou a mao na boca. Saiu correndo dali, o nojo que sentira naquele dia voltando com força total. Quando entrou no banheiro, quase não conseguiu chegar a tempo no vaso, vomitando todo o conteúdo do estomago. Demorou um longo tempo, até que do nada foi erguida.

Tremia muito, as lagrimas saltando aos olhos. Minato a beijou no topo da cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que a acalentava.

- Jun e mamãe não estavam entre os mortos. Eu comecei a revirar cada canto que pudesse achar onde elas estivessem... – enterrou a cabeca no peito dele. Minato queria desfazer aquele coque, enfiar as mãos nos cabelos sedosos da ruiva.

Ao invés disso, apertou-a mais fortemente. Jurou a si mesmo, que seria a ultima vez que Kushina chorava por conta daquilo.


	21. Chapter 21

Minato suspirou. Ele não podia dar uma volta sequer, que muitas cabeças se viravam na sua direção, sussurros abafados após sua passagem, risadinhas não tão discretas. Não se podia ser o melhor ninja da vila e ter uma vida particular secreta, pensou conformado.

Passou a mão na testa, impaciente. Onde aquela mulher podia ter se escondido? Haviam conversado muito depois que Kushina vomitara. Em seguida, ela tomara mais um chá de sumiço, deixando-o com cara de tacho... Apenas para variar.

Sorriu, lembrando-se que haviam sido poucas as ocasiões em que ela não estivera armada contra ele. Perceber que ela continuava a gostar de irrita-lo, parecia que...

Uma fieira de blasfêmias deu a indicação de onde a ruiva se encontrava. Quando parou para observar, ela ainda estava vestida daquela forma bastante feminina. Ocultou o seu chackra, escondendo-se pouco antes dela virar a cabeça em sua direção, estreitando os olhos.

Ficou por alguns momentos encarando a sua direção, ate que voltou sua atenção para a porta. chutou-a novamente, antes de respirar fundo. Vasculhou um dos embrulhos, pegando uma kunai. Forçou a porta da própria casa, entrando em seguida. Minato ficou em duvida, se valeria ir até lá. Não tinha nenhuma desculpa pronta, poderia passar por...

- AAAAHHHHHHH!

O grito de Kushina era de puro pavor. Ele não preocupou-se em tentar um motivo para encontrar a ruiva. Depois que abriu a porta, Minato teve que fechar a boca, para não rir. Kushina estava em cima da mesa, olhando para o chão.

- Uzumaki, por que está perturbando a paz alheia com...

- QUE SE DANE A PAZ ALHEIA! MATA AQUELE RATO JÁ!

Nem bem tinha terminado de falar, um rato passou correndo pela sala, provavelmente apavorado com os gritos da ruiva. Quando o viu, ela soltou outro grito que Minato encarou-a atônito, pois jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que a mulher por quem se apaixonara, que debochara de vários homens que ele sabiamente se manteria calado, teria medo de um simples rati...

Encolheu-se com os novos gritos dela, ao descobrir mais um rato resolveu cheirar a cadeira, encostada na mesa que ela estava.

- Se eu não fizer isso, o que você vai fazer?

- Ficar em cima dessa mesa para sempre e gritar todos os podres que eu sei de você!

3

3

3

- Que podres você sabe sobre mim? – Minato perguntou cerca de quinze minutos mais tarde, carregando uma ruiva que quase lhe estrangulava.

- Sem chance de eu contar agora.

- Você vai continuar brigando?

- Até a morte, meu amor. – falou em tom de brincadeira, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não foi uma atitude muito inteligente a sua, de cair da mesa.

- Aquele monstro iria me devorar! – ela ergueu a cabeça. quando o rato demonstrara que estava SUBINDO pela perna da cadeira, Kushina tivera um surto. Fora ate a quina da mesa, que virara. Ela batera com a cabeça no chão, desmaiando. Minato a pegara, preocupado, levando-a até o hospital. Ao acordar sobre os cuidados de Yuki Yamanaka, Kushina a acusara de tentar mata-la.

Apenas não ocorrera a tentativa real de assassinato, pois Tsunade impedira as duas de fazerem isso. Kushina saira ainda meio zonza de lá, apertando com um sorriso sádico uma mecha de cabelos arrancada da loira. Minato a amparara, quando quase caira. E agora a carregava, levando-a para sua casa.

- Eu não vou dormir junto com aquilo. – ela resmungou, se contraindo nos ombros de Minato.

- Não vou lhe levar para sua casa. estou te levando para a minha.

- Ah, bom... – Kushina ignorou tudo o mais, encostando-se novamente no ombro dele... E adormecendo. Por sorte, Minato já havia chegado no pequeno apartamento. Ele não sentia-se confortável para mudar de lá, por mais que estivesse recebendo propostas de outros lugares.

Abriu a porta, com Kushina meio despencada de seus ombros. Carregou-a ate a cama, imaginando por um momento, que era sua noiva. Quando a depositara suavemente sobre o colchão, ela suspirara, tentando posicionar-se para encontrar uma forma mais confortavel para dormir.

Minato a viu mexer diversas vezes no cabelo, desconfortável. Retirou os grampos, rindo consigo mesmo. Quando imaginaria que faria aquilo, com a ruiva "sob controle" de analgésicos?

As roupas que ela usava não eram as mais confortáveis para dormir... paralisou-se quando teve uma espécie de deslumbre do que seria a manhã, se ela acordasse com roupas diferentes. O chamaria de tarado molestador de ruivas inocentes até...


	22. Chapter 22

LULA PERDEU UM VOTO. MOTIVO? REFORMA ORTOGRAFICA!

Kushina abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a cabeça latejando. Levou a mao ate os olhos, estranhando ao ver aquela mecha loira. Daquele comprimento, apenas podia ser de mulher.

Suspirou, sentindo um cheiro gostoso. Aninhou-se embaixo da manta, tentando mergulhar no sono novamente. A manta voou, quando a Uzumaki subitamente tomou consciência de que não estava em sua casa. A lembrança do seu escândalo perante os ratos em sua casa, voltou com força total.

Era um apartamento do tamanho de um ovo, sala e quarto juntos. A cama era perto da janela, havia um criado mudo ao lado da cama, com o retrato de um casal. Kushina franziu a testa ao pegar o retrato. Tinha a impressão de já ter visto aquele homem. Balançou a cabeça, olhando ao redor. Uma gravura com o símbolo da folha era o único enfeite das paredes brancas.

Levantou-se examinando o redor. Uma meia parede, separava a cozinha, já servindo de mesa, as cadeiras encostadas nela. Um fogão pequeno, uma geladeira que provavelmente cometeria suicídio de tao suja que estava por fora, nenhuma louça a vista. A porta-janela, que deixava a claridade da manha entrar, estava aberta, o pequeno terraço mostrava a rua.

Kushina abriu a porta que deduzira ser o banheiro, certamente a parte mais pequena da casa. como aquele homem conseguia viver tao apertado. Bem, isso não devia ser problema para o tamanho...

Saiu do banheiro, mordendo os lábios quando escutou baterem na porta. ficou em silencio, esperando que quem quer que fosse, desaparecesse... e logo.

- Minato? Diabos, homem, abre logo essa porta! – a voz de Shikaku Nara estava meio enrolada, como se ele tivesse bebido. – Temos problemas na vila, Hokage-sama. Sabe, a Uzumaki, ela...

Kushina iria ignorar Shikaku. Mas a menção de seu nome, ela foi ate a porta, abrindo-a de supetão.

- Eu o que, Shika? – Kushina cruzou os braços, depois de colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha. Não largara a mecha de cabelos loiros, ignorou a avaliação que o jounin estava lhe fazendo. Seu cabelo devia parecer um ninho de passarinho, totalmente despenteado. Suas roupas, amassadas e estava descalça. Não quis imaginar quem havia sido a pessoa que lhe tirara as sandálias.

Shikaku ficou de boca aberta, como se não soubesse o que falar. Um fio de baba escorreu pelo seu queixo.

- Você está aqui.

- E você bebeu. – ela franziu a testa. – não estava de plantão ontem a noite?

Shikaku balançou a cabeça, confirmando, fechou a boca, limpando o queixo em seguida.

- Aquela Hyuuga desbocada e Tomoe estão revirando a vila atrás de você.

- Jura? Que sorte pra você que eu te encontrei antes do ero-hokage. Vem – ela o puxou ignorando o tropeção que ele deu. – por que os bêbados me perseguem?

Resmungou, antes de praticamente jogar o Nara em cima da cama.

- Dorme um pouco, depois eu vou ir atrás da Yoshino-problemática, que é a razão dessa bebedeira.

- A Yoshino tem o sorriso mais doce do mundo. – Shikaku quase desmaiou na cama, após resmungar essas palavras. – não é nenhuma problemática.

- E eu sou a senhora feudal do pais do fogo. – tirou as sandálias dele. em situações **normais, o enfiaria embaixo do chuveiro, depois faria a mistura que desenvolvera quando os** meninos do time resolviam farrear. Muitos já a haviam provado e como o ojiichan monge resmungara, era pior que um coice de mula.

Pegou suas sandálias, enfiando-as de qualquer jeito. A manta que lhe cobrira durante a noite, logo estava no Nara, que tinha uma cara meio... Bom, era preferivel que o ero-hokage o encontrasse ali do que bêbado vagando pela cidade. Saiu da casa do hokage, agradecendo aos céus que ninguem a percebesse saindo do ovo do Hokage.

9

9

9

- Será que Kushina não foi embora, como tinha dito que Minato disse que era para ela fazer?

Tomoe balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Ela iria se despedir de nós.

= Bom, então, vamos repassar por onde não procuramos Kushina. Dentro do clã Uchiha.

= Fugaku uchiha também não gosta de Kushina.

- Só porque pegou ela dizendo que era mais fácil ele desfilar com uma calcinha cor-de-rosa de renda que o ero-sennin parar de correr atrás de mulher.

Tomoe tampou a boca, rindo.

- Não me lembre disso. A cara que Fugaku Uchiha fez foi terrível.

Bem, então onde mais? Hoje não é sábado, para ela ter ficado dormindo na casa do Choki. Estou começando a achar que a mae dele, deve estar querendo ela para nora.

Kushina adora a comida dela.

Quem não gosta?

- Yuki Yamanaka. – Kushina aparece atrás delas, que berraram com o susto. – Diz que não gosta da comida da senhora Ackimiki porque engorda.

- Você quer nos matar de susto? – Megume perguntou, ainda assustada.

- Eu vou ter paz e sossego?

- Kushina! – Tomoe a pegou pelo braço. – nós reviramos a vila inteira!

- Mentira. Se tivessem revirado a vila inteira, teriam me achado.

Ela se soltou, indo em direção a sua casa.

- Ei, onde você estava?

Kushina parou apenas quando estava na sua porta. hesitante, virou-se para as amigas, que pareciam uma mistura de curiosas e furiosas.

- Uma de vocês pode ver se tem algum rato na casa?

Megume revirou os olhos, enquanto Tomoe olhava a casa, através do Byakugan.

- Não.

- Ótimo. – entrou, enquanto fazia a anotação mental de arranjar um gato, de preferência que fosse bem feio e caçador de ratos.

- Onde você estava?

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Não tem marido pra cuidar?

- Só hoje a noite. – Tomoe falou, meio sonhadora. – Hiashi-kun vai voltar durante a tarde.

- Ela virou vidente?

- Meu cunhado mandou um bilhete para ela. Desde que chegou, ela ficou com essa cara. – Megume cochichou.

- Está explicado. – Kushina jogou-se no sofá. – Entao, o que as senhoras desejam na minha humilde residência?

- Vim lhe convidar para jantar conosco, hoje a noite. – Tomoe sorriu orgulhosa. – Hiashi-kun me contou da aposta entre vocês e como ele lhe deve um pedido de desculpas... Nada mais justo.

Kushina encarou Tomoe, antes de cair na gargalhada.

**- Eu não perderia esse jantar por nada desse mundo! Pode deixar que eu vou estar lá.**

- Que bom. – Tomoe sorriu travessamente. – Assim, talvez seja uma boa hora de você e Minato fizerem as pazes por terem brigado naquela noite.

- Quem disse que o ero-hokage e eu brigamos naquela noite?

- Confirmo as palavras dela. Se tivessem brigado, Konoha inteira teria escutado, do jeito que essa daí é escandalosa... – Megume olhou para a mesa, que ainda estava virada.

- Não enche meu saco, olho de coco de pombo. – Kushina desenrolou a mecha loira, brincando com ela. A tinha enrolado no pulso antes.

- Parem as duas. – Tomoe voltou a atenção para o cabelo que Kushina brincava. – Agora a senhorita pode dizer onde passou a noite?

- Antes ou depois de arrancar esse cabelo daquela loira de farmácia?

- Depois.

- Antes.

Tomoe e Megume falaram juntas. Em seguida, começaram a rir.

- Bom... Vou só contar onde dormi como um anjinho... – Kushina espreguiçou-se com vontade, atiçando a curiosidade das mulheres. – na cama do ero-hokage.

OI MENINAS TUDO BEM? BOM, POSSO fazer voces salivarem para O PRO PROXIMO CAPITULO?

_- Você vai levar Asuka até o pais da Cegonha. Por fonte confiável, sabemos que o tio do garoto deseja assassina-lo. Escolhi vocês dois, pois tem idades semelhantes aos pais do menino... e facilmente poderão se passar por eles, caso necessitem._

_- Eu? Ter um filho com essa minhoca anêmica? – Kushina apontou com o dedão para Minato, que não conseguia acreditar no azar que estava tendo. – Não estão vendendo o saque de má qualidade pra tia Tsunade e enfiaram para o senhor?_

ah proposito... me desculpem, deixando aberto o email ,alguem que nao digo que é minha irmazinha pentelha, apagou todos emails... e eu nao lembro pra quem respondi ou nao... entao... vai ficando por aqui, o capitulo de hoje.

ps: vcs gostam de lembrancas de quando eles se conheceram?


	23. Chapter 23

LULA PERDEU UM VOTO. MOTIVO? REFORMA ORTOGRAFICA!

Kushina abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a cabeça latejando. Levou a mao ate os olhos, estranhando ao ver aquela mecha loira. Daquele comprimento, apenas podia ser de mulher.

Suspirou, sentindo um cheiro gostoso. Aninhou-se embaixo da manta, tentando mergulhar no sono novamente. A manta voou, quando a Uzumaki subitamente tomou consciência de que não estava em sua casa. A lembrança do seu escândalo perante os ratos em sua casa, voltou com força total.

Era um apartamento do tamanho de um ovo, sala e quarto juntos. A cama era perto da janela, havia um criado mudo ao lado da cama, com o retrato de um casal. Kushina franziu a testa ao pegar o retrato. Tinha a impressão de já ter visto aquele homem. Balançou a cabeça, olhando ao redor. Uma gravura com o símbolo da folha era o único enfeite das paredes brancas.

Levantou-se examinando o redor. Uma meia parede, separava a cozinha, já servindo de mesa, as cadeiras encostadas nela. Um fogão pequeno, uma geladeira que provavelmente cometeria suicídio de tao suja que estava por fora, nenhuma louça a vista. A porta-janela, que deixava a claridade da manha entrar, estava aberta, o pequeno terraço mostrava a rua.

Kushina abriu a porta que deduzira ser o banheiro, certamente a parte mais pequena da casa. como aquele homem conseguia viver tao apertado. Bem, isso não devia ser problema para o tamanho...

Saiu do banheiro, mordendo os lábios quando escutou baterem na porta. ficou em silencio, esperando que quem quer que fosse, desaparecesse... e logo.

- Minato? Diabos, homem, abre logo essa porta! – a voz de Shikaku Nara estava meio enrolada, como se ele tivesse bebido. – Temos problemas na vila, Hokage-sama. Sabe, a Uzumaki, ela...

Kushina iria ignorar Shikaku. Mas a menção de seu nome, ela foi ate a porta, abrindo-a de supetão.

- Eu o que, Shika? – Kushina cruzou os braços, depois de colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha. Não largara a mecha de cabelos loiros, ignorou a avaliação que o jounin estava lhe fazendo. Seu cabelo devia parecer um ninho de passarinho, totalmente despenteado. Suas roupas, amassadas e estava descalça. Não quis imaginar quem havia sido a pessoa que lhe tirara as sandálias.

Shikaku ficou de boca aberta, como se não soubesse o que falar. Um fio de baba escorreu pelo seu queixo.

- Você está aqui.

- E você bebeu. – ela franziu a testa. – não estava de plantão ontem a noite?

Shikaku balançou a cabeça, confirmando, fechou a boca, limpando o queixo em seguida.

- Aquela Hyuuga desbocada e Tomoe estão revirando a vila atrás de você.

- Jura? Que sorte pra você que eu te encontrei antes do ero-hokage. Vem – ela o puxou ignorando o tropeção que ele deu. – por que os bêbados me perseguem?

Resmungou, antes de praticamente jogar o Nara em cima da cama.

- Dorme um pouco, depois eu vou ir atrás da Yoshino-problemática, que é a razão dessa bebedeira.

- A Yoshino tem o sorriso mais doce do mundo. – Shikaku quase desmaiou na cama, após resmungar essas palavras. – não é nenhuma problemática.

- E eu sou a senhora feudal do pais do fogo. – tirou as sandálias dele. em situações **normais, o enfiaria embaixo do chuveiro, depois faria a mistura que desenvolvera quando os** meninos do time resolviam farrear. Muitos já a haviam provado e como o ojiichan monge resmungara, era pior que um coice de mula.

Pegou suas sandálias, enfiando-as de qualquer jeito. A manta que lhe cobrira durante a noite, logo estava no Nara, que tinha uma cara meio... Bom, era preferivel que o ero-hokage o encontrasse ali do que bêbado vagando pela cidade. Saiu da casa do hokage, agradecendo aos céus que ninguem a percebesse saindo do ovo do Hokage.

9

9

9

- Será que Kushina não foi embora, como tinha dito que Minato disse que era para ela fazer?

Tomoe balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Ela iria se despedir de nós.

= Bom, então, vamos repassar por onde não procuramos Kushina. Dentro do clã Uchiha.

= Fugaku uchiha também não gosta de Kushina.

- Só porque pegou ela dizendo que era mais fácil ele desfilar com uma calcinha cor-de-rosa de renda que o ero-sennin parar de correr atrás de mulher.

Tomoe tampou a boca, rindo.

- Não me lembre disso. A cara que Fugaku Uchiha fez foi terrível.

Bem, então onde mais? Hoje não é sábado, para ela ter ficado dormindo na casa do Choki. Estou começando a achar que a mae dele, deve estar querendo ela para nora.

Kushina adora a comida dela.

Quem não gosta?

- Yuki Yamanaka. – Kushina aparece atrás delas, que berraram com o susto. – Diz que não gosta da comida da senhora Ackimiki porque engorda.

- Você quer nos matar de susto? – Megume perguntou, ainda assustada.

- Eu vou ter paz e sossego?

- Kushina! – Tomoe a pegou pelo braço. – nós reviramos a vila inteira!

- Mentira. Se tivessem revirado a vila inteira, teriam me achado.

Ela se soltou, indo em direção a sua casa.

- Ei, onde você estava?

Kushina parou apenas quando estava na sua porta. hesitante, virou-se para as amigas, que pareciam uma mistura de curiosas e furiosas.

- Uma de vocês pode ver se tem algum rato na casa?

Megume revirou os olhos, enquanto Tomoe olhava a casa, através do Byakugan.

- Não.

- Ótimo. – entrou, enquanto fazia a anotação mental de arranjar um gato, de preferência que fosse bem feio e caçador de ratos.

- Onde você estava?

- O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Não tem marido pra cuidar?

- Só hoje a noite. – Tomoe falou, meio sonhadora. – Hiashi-kun vai voltar durante a tarde.

- Ela virou vidente?

- Meu cunhado mandou um bilhete para ela. Desde que chegou, ela ficou com essa cara. – Megume cochichou.

- Está explicado. – Kushina jogou-se no sofá. – Entao, o que as senhoras desejam na minha humilde residência?

- Vim lhe convidar para jantar conosco, hoje a noite. – Tomoe sorriu orgulhosa. – Hiashi-kun me contou da aposta entre vocês e como ele lhe deve um pedido de desculpas... Nada mais justo.

Kushina encarou Tomoe, antes de cair na gargalhada.

**- Eu não perderia esse jantar por nada desse mundo! Pode deixar que eu vou estar lá.**

- Que bom. – Tomoe sorriu travessamente. – Assim, talvez seja uma boa hora de você e Minato fizerem as pazes por terem brigado naquela noite.

- Quem disse que o ero-hokage e eu brigamos naquela noite?

- Confirmo as palavras dela. Se tivessem brigado, Konoha inteira teria escutado, do jeito que essa daí é escandalosa... – Megume olhou para a mesa, que ainda estava virada.

- Não enche meu saco, olho de coco de pombo. – Kushina desenrolou a mecha loira, brincando com ela. A tinha enrolado no pulso antes.

- Parem as duas. – Tomoe voltou a atenção para o cabelo que Kushina brincava. – Agora a senhorita pode dizer onde passou a noite?

- Antes ou depois de arrancar esse cabelo daquela loira de farmácia?

- Depois.

- Antes.

Tomoe e Megume falaram juntas. Em seguida, começaram a rir.

- Bom... Vou só contar onde dormi como um anjinho... – Kushina espreguiçou-se com vontade, atiçando a curiosidade das mulheres. – na cama do ero-hokage.

OI MENINAS TUDO BEM? BOM, POSSO fazer voces salivarem para O PRO PROXIMO CAPITULO?

_- Você vai levar Asuka até o pais da Cegonha. Por fonte confiável, sabemos que o tio do garoto deseja assassina-lo. Escolhi vocês dois, pois tem idades semelhantes aos pais do menino... e facilmente poderão se passar por eles, caso necessitem._

_- Eu? Ter um filho com essa minhoca anêmica? – Kushina apontou com o dedão para Minato, que não conseguia acreditar no azar que estava tendo. – Não estão vendendo o saque de má qualidade pra tia Tsunade e enfiaram para o senhor?_

ah proposito... me desculpem, deixando aberto o email ,alguem que nao digo que é minha irmazinha pentelha, apagou todos emails... e eu nao lembro pra quem respondi ou nao... entao... vai ficando por aqui, o capitulo de hoje.

ps: vcs gostam de lembrancas de quando eles se conheceram?


	24. Chapter 24

LULA PERDEU UM VOTO. MOTIVO? REFORMA ORTOGRAFICA!

Você não teve que suportar o interrogatório Hyuuga antes do café. – Kushina balancou as pernas, enquanto observava o loiro a sua frente dar de ombros. – Seja camarada, Inoshi! Eu tive que enfiar o Shikaku...

Ela fechou os lábios, sabendo que isso despertaria a curiosidade do Yamanaka.

Você enfiou o Shikaku... onde?

Você me conta o que a problemática aprontou e eu posso pensar em te contar onde ele esta. – sorriu, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

Certo. E como você tem a vidência de saber que foi a problemática do Shika que aprontou?

Porque homem inteligente quando se apaixona fica burro e so faz merd...

Inoshi encarou-a firmemente, antes de suspirar.

Yoshino aceitou se casar com um aquele tapado do Ichiro.

A mulher tem mau gosto e o Shikaku toma porre?

Kushina! – ele riu quando ela pulou do balcão para o chão.

To falando sério! – a ruiva colocou as mãos espalmadas no peito do loiro, antes de continuar a falar. – Imagina aquela loira de farmácia chamada Yuki- ignorou a careta de Inoshi - botando as mãos em mim... Eu devolvendo tudo o que tenho direito. Sem querer querendo – piscou marotamente, antes de enfiar a mao no bolso e puxando a mecha de cabelo que havia arrancado de Yuki. – para a ruiva o troféu da vitoria!

O que... – Inoshi arregalou os olhos. Quando a ruiva amarrou a mecha de cabelo no seu pulso, ele comecou a rir. – Você é doida, sabia Kushina?

Sei disso desde que descobri que eu não pintava os cabelos. Agora, prepare-se para os comentários. – ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, sussurrando no ouvido do loiro. – A Uzumaki andou se pegando com a Yuki... so não se sabe se é por causa do gostosao da floricultura ou do ero-hokage!

Inoshi gargalhou.

- Gostosao da floricultura, é por sua conta, sua doida varrida! – ele a pegou pela cintura rodando com ela, enquanto riam. – obrigada, garota. – ele a beijou no rosto.

Uma tosse não tao discreta os fez se separar assustados. Quando Kushina reparou que Minato os encarava, severamente, ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- Bom dia, hokage-sama. – Inoshi o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Yamanaka. Sabe onde esta o Nara?

Minato somente usava aquele tom seco quando estava muito irritado. E quando chamava a pessoa pelo sobrenome... Inoshi não queria estar na pele do antigo companheiro de equipe quando Minato o encontrasse. Minato estava se segurando, para não puxar kushina e joga-la nos ombros como um saco de batatas.

Não sei, Hokage-sama.

- E você, Uzumaki? não tem nada a falar sobre o assunto?

= Eu não me chamo Yoshino e não fiz nenhuma merd... – a ruiva deu de ombros. – Se bem que aquela lá ta pedindo por umas bifas para criar juízo! Aceitar o pedido de unzinho qualquer tendo aquele bom de cama do Shikaku, rodeando em volta dela...

Inoshi comecou a tossir, para disfarcar o choque.

- O que?

Kushina suspirou.

- Se eu tivesse um cara, que ao se deitar numa cama, diz, como se fosse uma oração, que eu possuo o sorriso mais doce do mundo, acha que eu permitiria que ele se levantasse para fazer alguma coisa?

_- Minato, que bom que você veio._

_- Eu não poderia deixar de fazer isso, Hokage-sama. – Minato curvou-se respeitosamente. – Hana disse que a missão que o senhor estava me colocando era um pouco delicada. É a respeito do que exatamente?_

_- É uma missão delicada, como eu já lhe disse. Você vai acompanhar, até o Pais da Cegonha, o neto de um morador de lá._

_Minato olhou desconfiado para o Terceiro, que sorriu inocente._

_- Onde está o garoto?_

_- E COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU CHAME AQUELE LOIRO PERVERTIDO? – a voz estridente da nova moradora de Konoha chegou aos ouvidos de Minato, que respirou fundo, para não perder a calma._

_O Terceiro Hokage olhou para Minato, quase rindo._

_- Vocês ainda brigam?_

_- Eu não brigo com essa louca ruiva. Ela que tem diversos parafusos a menos na cabeça. – Minato quase gemeu, quando a porta foi aberta, o chakra de Kushina invadindo a sala como se o perfume da ruiva já não fosse bom o suficiente para já deixa-lo meio entorpecido._

_- Me disseram que o senhor queria falar comigo. – ela ignorou completamente a presença de Minato. Sem olhar na direção dele, ela se virou para sair. – volto quando a assombração tiver saído._

_- Kushina. – seu nome foi pronunciado com firmeza pelo terceiro. Quando ela se virou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, ele completou. – você e Minato terão uma missão juntos._

_- O QUE? – O espanto foi duplo. Finalmente eles se encararam, para em seguida se virarem para o hokage. _

_= Isso mesmo. Não me interessa o problema particular entre vocês..._

_- NÃO EXISTE NENHUM PARTICULAR ENTRE ESSE PERVERTIDO E EU! – Kushina frisou aos gritos para o hokage, que por alguns minutos lembrou-se das brigas entre tsunade e Jiraya crianças. Bons tempos aqueles..._

_ Minato quase engasgou-se imaginando ele envolvendo-se com aquele tufão ruivo que estava a sua frente. Em seguida juntou-se a ruiva, pois não podia admitir que seu nome se visse ligado ao dela, de maneira tao indiscriminada._

_- Como eu estava dizendo... – O terceiro ignorou os protestos de ambos. – antes de você chegar, Kushina, a missão de Minato será de escoltar o neto de um morador do pais da __  
__Cegonha até lá._

_- E por que ela tem que estar metida nessa missão?_

_- Eu ainda sei falar por mim, seu devasso!_

_- Você é a escolta de Kushina._

_- Agora eu entendi menos ainda. Pode me chamar de burra! – ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. A única coisa que fazia ela não parecer com um garoto, naquele momento, eram os cabelos compridos até a cintura. No mais, a roupa azul amassada, meio manchada de lama em alguns lugares, era usável por qualquer moleque da academia._

_- Você vai levar Asuka até o pais da Cegonha. Por fonte confiável, sabemos que o tio do garoto deseja assassina-lo. Escolhi vocês dois, pois tem idades semelhantes aos pais do menino... e facilmente poderão se passar por eles, caso necessitem._

_- Eu? Ter um filho com essa minhoca anêmica? – Kushina apontou com o dedão para Minato, que não conseguia acreditar no azar que estava tendo. – Não estão vendendo o saque de má qualidade pra tia Tsunade e enfiaram para o senhor?_

Minato voltou ao presente, quando a ruiva causadora de todos os seus problemas, comecou a rir.

- E daí se eu souber onde o Shikaku está agora?

= Você vai me contar ou não?

- Depende. Posso ir bater o quanto eu quiser naquela burra problemática chamada Yoshino?

= Não.

Kushina deu de ombros.

- Se nem a ANBU, supostamente o melhor serviço de espionagem de todas as vilas ninjas, conseguiu achar o cara mais inteligente de Konoha, porque acha que EU, Kushina Uzumaki vou saber onde ele está?

- Por que você escondeu minhas roupas tao bem que até hoje eu não consegui achar?

- Eu já não mandei provar isso? – ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás. – Alias, se me chamou só para isso, estamos perdendo tempo aqui... E aliás, um tempo PAGO PELOS CIDADÃOS QUE PAGAM IMPOSTOS na vila.

- Desde quando que você se preocupa com isso?

Desde que alguém esta me atrasando para um compromisso?

Esta se referindo ao jantar de Tomoe e Hiashi?

Bem que eu queria ir na festa do céu, mas nenhum urubu fez a proposta de me levar no violão dele... – Kushina deu de ombros.

- Eu levo você no clã...

- Eu disse urubu não papagaio! – Kushina deu um salto para trás, corando quando Minato se aproximou dela

Kushina sentiu corar-se ainda mais, quando Minato quase encostou o nariz no dela.

- Sabia que quando fica vermelha...

- ME SOLTA JÁ, SEU GORDO INUTIL!


	25. Chapter 25

L

- Eu chamei ela de burra problemática, não foi?

Kushina murmurou, apenas para Minato escutar. Quando o hokage a olhou azedo, ela sorriu inocente.

- SE ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA COM O SHIKA...

- CHEGA! – Minato gritou, fazendo Chouki e Yoshino, que estavam quase duelando pararem. - apenas vão falar quando eu mandar!

Kushina ergueu os olhos para o céu, agradecendo. Seria capaz ate mesmo de beijar Yoshino por acabar salvando-a de... Que perigo ela corria mesmo? Bom, ela não queria nem saber. Se o hokage estava ali, furioso, ela é que não seria tonta de...

- Não se atreva a tentar sair desse escritório, Kushina Uzumaki, ou juro que você vai passar os próximos anos acorrentada a uma cadeira comigo a lhe vigiar.

Kushina olhou desolada para a janela do escritório Hokage. Mais dois míseros passinhos e nem mesmo o Relampago Dourado de Konoha a pegaria. Mas analisando, por um outro lado... Até que aquela era uma proposta tentadora...

- Quando eu afirmo que você é um pervertido, se ofende. So que...

- Calada. – Minato sequer a olhou. Em outras circunstancias, aquilo a ofenderia. Mas naquelas... quando Minato voltou sua atenção para a discussão a sua frente, Kushina comecou a tentar se comunicar com chouki por mímica, não funcionando. Felizmente, anos de pratica com seu antigo sensei, foram úteis para que toda vez que Minato a olhasse, ela estivesse plácida, os olhos piscando inocentes... Até demais, ele concluiu depois de olha-la pela sexta vez, quando tentava entender a discussao entre Chouki e Yoshino.

Chouki trouxera a mulher arrastada, porque acreditava que ela saberia onde Shikaku estava. ja Minato apostava noutra alternativa... Uma que era ruiva e que estava estranhamente calada. Obviamente sabendo de alguma coisa.

- Uzumaki, você tem absoluta certeza que você não sabe onde está o Nara?

- Olha... o Shikaku pode estar em milhooooes de lugares... Tipo, procurando consolo nos braços de alguém que goste de inteligência e paciência num mesmo homem... pode estar jogando shouji... Olhando as nuvens... Dormindo... Tambem pode estar num borde...

Shikaku jamais iria encher a cara e ir para um bordel! – chouki defendeu o amigo. – ele pode ter encontrado problemas muito sérios!

Eu também teria problemas muito sérios se estivesse apaixonada por essa coisa problemática. – Kushina resmungou, obviamente provocando Yoshino.

Não me interessa nem um pouco saber onde aquele preguicoso possa estar!

A culpa é sua Yoshino, e so vou te deixar depois que acharmos o Shikaku! - Chouki a segurou pelo braço, quando ela tentou sair.

O shika também pode estar... so em ultimo caso, eu acho que ele iria para la... mas sei la, acho que não... é uma visão terrível para o meu estomago...

Onde? – Yoshino perguntou rispidamente. Kushina abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o brilho de pura travessura nos olhos. Quando os ergueu, ela os tinha angustiados.

No fundo de um precipício. Com as tripas de fora. Sangue escorrendo pela boca. Pulsos cortados. O cérebro apa...

Yoshino arregalou os olhos. Chouki não conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente, para pega-la antes de cair desmaiada no chão. Kushina estourou numa gargalhada.

Shikaku, você esta me devendo uma semana de lamem!

Uzumaki, você tem um humor muito negro, sabia?


	26. Chapter 26

mais um capitulo sem nocao... bjs

Kushina ficou observando a gata laranja que inoshi havia lhe arranjado.

- Eu não dou dois dias para essa gata e eu nos batermos na cara. – ela concluiu, quando a gata comecou a cheirar seu pé. – não tem jeito mesmo de você convencer os rei dos ratos, que a minha casa é habitada por um ser intragável e medroso?

Inoshi riu. Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando, na primeira missão, um rato atravessara a frente da ruiva. Ela subira nos ombros de Minato, tampando a cara do futuro hokage com as pernas. O pânico era visível em voz e comportamento da ruiva.

- Daqui eu não saio e daqui ninguém me tira!

Inoshi ainda possuía amor a vida, pois lembrar daquilo, na presença de um dos participantes do evento, fazia quem possuísse boa memória conseguir esquecer, pois as pancadas eram tao doloridas que já haviam desejado a morte.

_- Como_ você conseguiu escapar do interrogatório do Hokage?

- Alem das minhas pernas... usei meu charme feminino para negar com veemência qualquer ação no fato de haver escondido o shikaku, onde quer que eu tenha enfiado ele.

Inoshi balançou a cabeça.

- E também aproveitei o fato da problemática ter desmaiado. Caracas, eu não achei que chegava assim... – Kushina pulou em cima da mesa, quando um rato apareceu correndo, a gata laranja atrás.

- Ainda quer continuar reclamando da gatinha?

- Ela só sai de perto de mim o dia que morrer, não importa quantos gatos vagabundos eu tenha que alimentar com isso!

Kushina declarou, pulando para o chão.

- Qual o nome que você vai dar a ela?

- Pela correria dos ratos... Acho que só posso dar um nome para ela. Kyuu-chan.

-

-

-

- Se seu amor lhe chifrou, lembre-se... – Kushina deu um giro em torno de si, voltando a cantar, quando ergueu o rosto, recebendo o jato dagua diretamente. – chifre trocado não dói... não dói... la la la...

Quando desligou momentos mais tarde o chuveiro, metade das canções que conhecia, já haviam massacradas pela sua interpretação, Kushina saiu do banho. Depois de seca, colocou uma túnica azul clara e calcas compridas. Estava saindo do quarto, quando foi repentinamente puxada para trás.

- Achou que ia escapar de mim? – Minato a segurou pelos dois braços, atento a qualquer jogo de pernas que ela pudesse fazer.

- Do cara que serve como mira de fraldas sujas? Pode ter certeza.

- Então por que não tenta?

- Porque eu não quero ficar fedida. – ela ergueu o rosto, virando-se o suficiente para encara-lo. – você não foi tomar banho, não é?

- Desde quando você se importa se tomo banho ou não?

- Desde que essa roupa que eu estou usando ganhei de presente e não queria suja-la desse jeito.

- Pretendia suja-la como?

- Com o sangue do nariz daquele bun...

- Uzumaki!

- Que foi que eu falei? – ela pediu, fazendo-se de inocente.

- Você ainda algumas explicações para me dar, não tem?

- Eu não sei porque o céu é redondo, porque a terra é azul e porque os teletubies não dominaram o planeta, como eu sempre quis que fizessem. Acho que foi porque o Po descobriu que o ThinkWink era meio...

- Uzumaki! – Minato forçou-se a ficar serio. Se permitisse, Kushina falaria a noite inteira.

- É meu sobrenome. Mais al... – Minato a interrompeu beijando-a. Kushina não resistiu, beijando-o de volta. Aos poucos, Minato permitiu que ela se soltasse, virando o corpo, para juntar o corpo feminino ao seu.


	27. Chapter 27

mais um capitulo sem nocao... bjs

Minato sorriu ao reparar a reação de Hiashi. O jovem líder dos Hyuuga tinha a expressão tão contraída, como da outra vez que Kushina e ele haviam ido até o clã. Estavam na mesma sala onde Hiashi e Kushina haviam tido a conversa, que resultara na aposta que ele perdera.

Kushina estava adorável, suas bochechas exibindo uma coloração tão meiga, que ele sentia vontade de parar de andar, agarra-la e somente deixá-la quando estivessem...

Hiashi limpou a garganta. Minato interrompeu seus pensamentos, pois não seria de bom tom, para o hokage, ser visto fazendo coisas impróprias. Tomoe, que estava ao lado do marido, apertou-lhe a mão, transmitindo-lhe carinho.

- Uzumaki, eu desejo lhe pedir desculpas, pelo desafio de duas semanas atrás.

Kushina lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente.

- Jura? Quer dizer que eu ainda posso ser amiga de Tomoe? – perguntou, inocente. Os olhos de Hiashi brilharam de raiva, fazendo Kushina sorrir ainda mais.

- Por mim, a resposta seria...

- Hiashi! - Tomoe ficou vermelha. Kushina começou a rir.

- Acha que me importo com a sua opinião? – Kushina deu de ombros. – Não dou a mínima para ela.

- Vocês decididamente não vão parar de brigar?

- É claro que um dia nós vamos parar de brigar. – Kushina virou-se imediatamente para Minato. – o dia que a Tomoe for viúva, eu nem vou sonhar em querer irritar esse chato ai.

- Kushina! – Tomoe virou sua atenção para a amiga, que revirou os ombros. – Se fosse dessa maneira mesmo, você não teria concordado em falar com Hiashi-kun.

- Eu não concordei de livre e espontânea vontade. Fui coagida a fazer isso, para não ter o meu traseiro sendo perseguido por um bando de...

Minato tampou a boca de Kushina, como não estivesse fazendo nada demais. Hiashi ergueu as duas sobrancelhas muito alto.

- Bem, acho que não foi por essa razão que Tomoe nos convidou até aqui, não foi tomoe?

Tomoe arregalou os olhos, negando enfaticamente.

- Convidei pois achei que os responsáveis pela minha felicidade mereciam receber uma homenagem por isso.

Kushina lançou um olhar fulminante para Minato, que ainda não tinha lhe destampado a boca. Os dois se encararam longamente antes do loiro solta-la, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Hiashi e Tomoe se encararam, rapidamente.

- Eu deveria ser enfiada numa camisa de força, naquele dia.

- Depois que nasceu, deviam já ter lhe enfiado em uma, ao invés de lhe colocarem cueiros! – Hiashi estava exasperado.

- Te dou o endereço e sugiro que vá passar três anos estudando para ser gueixa. Duvido que você depois que sair de lá, não fique parecido com...

Minato e Tomoe riram discretamente. Uma coisa que jamais veriam, seria a ruiva desbocada e o líder dos Hyuuga conversarem pacificamente.

- Hiashi-kun? – Tomoe mordeu os lábios. Quando o marido a olhou, ela abaixou a cabeça corando.

- O que foi?

- Desculpe por ter convidado nossos amigos para...

- Essa casa é sua, Tomoe. Mesmo que eu tenha alergia aquela ruiva desbocada, se você quiser que ela entre, ela entra. – Hiashi fez uma cara de desgosto. – mesmo eu não querendo admitir, ela até que nos prestou um grande favor.

Beijou-a no topo da cabeça, Tomoe aninhou-se nos braços do marido.

- Gostou do presente que ela nos trouxe? – ela pediu ansiosa. Havia ficado maravilhada com a tela onde Hiashi e ela estavam retratados, com as mãos dadas. Nenhuma pincelada havia sido colocada de maneira ofensiva e se Tomoe já não fosse apaixonada pelo marido, teria se apaixonado ao vê-lo tão... perfeito naquele quadro.

- Considerando que a Uzumaki podia ter pedido para aquela amiga me desenhar de forma ridícula... Até que não estava tão feio.

- Como você pode ter achado feio? – Tomoe se indignou. O quadro era perfeito! Hiashi e ela usavam roupas tradicionais e a impressão que o quadro passava, era que o líder dos Hyuuga estava tão enamorado por Tomoe, que não via a mais ninguém no caminho que seguiam.

- Eu não disse isso! É só... – Ele virou o rosto, pequenas manchas vermelhas tingiram suas bochechas. – Qualquer um que ver aquele quadro, vai saber o que atacar para me atingir. – ele virou o rosto, encarando Tomoe diretamente nos olhos. - Eu não consigo entender como a amiga da Uzumaki conseguiu descobrir o quanto eu quero você, nem como ela conseguiu nos desenhar tao perfeitamente, apenas com a descrição daquela louca. O que eu entendo, é que eu jamais desejo me desfazer daquele quadro... pois a coisa mais preciosa para mim, está eternizada lá...

Ele passou a mao pelo rosto corado da esposa, aproximando-a. em seguida, pegou-a e levou-a até o quarto.


	28. Chapter 28

oi, criancas, lembram de mim? bem, hoje, pra compensar o longo periodo de jejum, venho dar um banquete. E antes disso, pedir desculpas, para quem deixou comentario, e eu nao respondi... Eu simplesmente NAO LEMBRO PARA QUEM RESPONDI OU NAO!

Espero que me perdoem... E divirtam-se com os capiutlos....

- Eu... estou muito envergonhado.

Shikaku abaixou os olhos, o rosto em chamas. Ser chamado na primeira hora do outro dia, pelo Hokage, não era exatamente a coisa mais... Shikaku suspirou, quando Minato o encarou profundamente.

- Eu imagino. Mas saiba, Shikaku, que depois do seu chá de sumiço, estou disposto a perdoar seu pequeno deslize...

- Graças a Kami. – Shikaku ergueu rapidamente os olhos, agradecendo aos céus.

- Mas saiba que haverá uma punição por isso.

- Fazer missões ranking E por um longo período?

- Você é um jouninn, Shikaku. Se receber essa punição, eu vou estar desperdiçando um talento...

- Hai, hai... – Shikaku não gostava quando Minato começava a falar como o terceiro hokage. – Entao, qual minha punição?

Antes que Minato pudesse responder, bateram a porta. Minato pediu que entrassem, um brilho mais que divertido em seus olhos. Quando Yuki Yamanaka e a sua problemática entraram, Shikaku teve um mal pressentimento do que poderia ser o seu castigo.

Após cumprimentar o hokage, Yoshino ficou ao lado de Yuki, que bufou ao perceber a atitude da amiga. Ela sequer teve o trabalho de encarar o moreno, que deu de ombros.

- Conforme nos mandou chamar, estamos aqui, hokage-sama. – Yoshino falou seriamente.

- Eu irei dizer a missão a qual eu estou enviando os quatro, assim que o ultimo membro da equipe chegar.

- Quem é o ultimo membro? – Shikaku perguntou, rezando que a situação não piorasse. Mas kami, naquele momento, devia estar assistindo a cena comendo alguns dangos, deixando Maou fazer o que quisesse de sua vida.

- Uzumaki.

- Porque vamos ter que esperar aquela ruiva?

A porta se abriu, revelando a pessoa em questão, que estava toda descabelada.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, hokage-sama – quando Kushina viu quem estava na sala, quase deu meia volta.

- Uzumaki, venha se juntar a nós, por favor.

- Uzumaki e sendo gentil? Porque eu to cheirando que não vou gostar dessa missão? – ela se adiantou, ficando ao lado de Shikaku, enquanto resmungava. Deu um leve tapa nas costas do Nara, que a encarou franzindo a testa. Ela fez uma careta, então, como se pensasse em algo que fizesse Yoshina ficar mais irritada, passou a mao pelo braço de Shikaku, que resmungou "problemática".

- Eu gostaria de avisar a todos, que estão indo em uma missão coordenada por Shikaku. Há cerca de seis meses, estão ocorrendo assassinatos na região de fronteira do País do Cavalo com o País do Mel. Os crimes, seguem um padrão curioso.

Yoshino bufou, encarando Kushina, que lhe atirou um beijinho, provocadora.

- Uzumaki, você está me ouvindo?

- Sou louca não surda. Eu já caminhei bastante nessa região que o senhor falou. É muito atraente. As cachoeiras de lá são maravilhosas. – Kushina falou, aparentemente sem nenhuma segunda intenção. Quando ela piscou para o Hokage, Yoshino e Yuki bufando, Minato teve certeza que escolhera bem a punição de Shikaku. – qual a padronagem dos crimes?

- Clientes e hum... moças estão sendo assassinados.

- Clientes e moças de onde? – Yuki franziu a testa.

- Das casas de... – Minato tossiu. Como diria aquelas mulheres que elas deveriam se passar por... – Bem, como vocês três possuem uma beleza exótica, acho que não sera difícil para se passarem por...

Shikaku arregalou os olhos. Minato não estava afirmando que aquelas três, as maiores problemáticas que Kami pusera em konoha, pudessem se passar por...

- Como é que é? – Kushina largou o braço de Shikaku, e toda expressão divertida que pudesse ter evaporou-se. – Eu entendi mal ou vamos ter que nos passar por rameiras?


	29. Chapter 29

Hiashi abriu a porta, esperando a esposa passar. Quando Tomoe já estava dentro da sala de Minato, ele a seguiu. O hokage examinava alguns papeis.

- Hiashi... Achei que você apenas permitisse que Tomoe viesse trabalhar depois que o seu filho estivesse no comando dos Hyuuga.

Hiashi estreitou os olhos, Minato riu. O lider dos Hyuuga segurou a mao da esposa, lancando um olhar intimidante ao Hokage, que largou os papeis para não amassa-los.

- Agora, Hokage-sama, poderia parar com a palhaçada e ir direto ao ponto?

- Posso falar na presença de Tomoe?

- Minha esposa e eu não possuímos segredos um com o outro. – Hiashi apertou levemente a mão da esposa.

- Tomoe então já lhe contou quem ela deseja para nora? – Tomoe corou imensamente perante as palavras de Minato.

- Uma vez que eu desejo ser pai de uma garota, acho que não corro o risco de aturar a monstrenga saída da Uzumaki.

- Hiashi! – Tomoe se virou, os labios contraidos. – Se realmente tivermos uma menina, espero que...

Minato tossiu.

Acho que voces podem discutir sobre os filhos que Kushina vai ter mais tarde. Hiashi hyuuga – Minato comecou solenemente. – você realmente deseja se afastar dos Anbus? Se não me engano, você é um jouunin, correto?

Sim. para as duas perguntas.

E da vida ninja.

- Obviamente que não. – Hiashi olhou Tomoe, que estava com o rosto baixo. – Mas o porque desse questionamento, Hokage sama?

- Bem... daqui a quatro semanas, uma nova leva de gennins está sendo colocada para fora da academia. Tem interesse em treinar uma equipe?

- Será uma honra, Hokage-sama. - Hiashi curvou a cabeca, o peito enchendo-se de orgulho. – Qual a data exata para conhecermos as novas equipes?

- Bem... quatro semanas para a formatura dos gennins... mais quatro de férias... Bem, tambem estou na pendencia da missao que Shikaku e Kushina estao fazendo.

- Vai permitir que a Uzumaki seja sensei de gennins inocentes? – Hiashi perguntou incredulo.

- Algum problema?

- Tem nocao do que ela pode fazer com os coitados?

- Transformar três criancas em ninjas capazes de, no futuro, ser sensei da futura lider Hyuuga?

8

8

8

8

- Quer parar de me agarrar?

- Sem chance! – Kushina pegou o braco de Shikaku, que suspirou. – agora, você pode me dizer, antes que aquela chata da Yoshino se meta novamente na nossa conversa, qual a licao subliminar que o ero-Hokage quis passar para você?

- Tsc. Precisamos realmente falar sobre isso?

- Não falamos sobre isso e se eu ajudar você a fugir novamente do ero-Hokage...

- Me botar na cama dele não foi exatamente uma fuga... – quando Kushina gargalhou, chamando a atencao das duas amigas que iam mais a frente, Shikaku teve vontade voltar a konoha, implorar a Minato as missoes ranking E.

Mas pelo olhar que o Hokage lancou a eles, quando explicava a missao, não era coisa que o faria voltar atras.

- Uzumaki. – Kushina quase podia jurar que a voz de gralha de Yuki estava mais terrivel. – você não explicou direito o motivo de saber direito o caminho para... – Yuki fez uma cara de quem vomitaria. – Esse lugar...

- Meu sensei e meus colegas de time costumavam sumir. Aqueles ninfomaniacos depravados, costumavam vir para cá... Cansei de arrastar eles de volta para a vila, depois de tirar eles do Recanto Feliz. É esse o nome do bordel onde vamos trabalhar.

Kushina parou, finalmente sentindo o impacto de suas palavras. Ficou em silencio, antes de fazer a cara mais maliciosa que conseguiu.

- Shikaku... será que eu posso chamar um dos meus antigos companheiros de time, para dar uma maozinha na missao? Juro que se ele atrapalhar, eu corto as asinhas dele em dois minutos... junto com outras coisas...


	30. Chapter 30

_- Eu não gosto de segurar crianças. _

_- Azar o teu. Eu preciso mij... – Kushina quase enfiou Asuka na cara do loiro, que muito a contragosto segurou o menino. – e não consigo abaixar as calças e segura-lo ao mesmo tempo. _

_Kushina desapareceu atras de uma moita. Asuka, ao perceber onde estava, abriu o maior berreiro que conseguiu com seus pequenos pulmões. Quando a ruiva voltou, o menino se jogou nos bracos dela, que o abracou carinhosamente._

_- Não precisa chorar ruivinho... A Kushina está aqui para salvar você de qualquer influencia maligna que esse loiro pervertido possa pensar em colocar em você._

_- Eu não sou... Esquece! – Minato bufou, quase rindo quando o menino puxou o cabelo de Kushina. O disfarce de serem pais de Asuka não era tão fora de questao assim. O garoto possuia os cabelos tao ruivos quanto a Uzumaki e olhos tão azuis quanto os seus. Fisicamente, ele parecia-se com Minato, o que havia gerado gracejos da mulher ruiva._

_- Ei, terceiro – ela comecara, assim que o menino fora levado até eles. – tem certeza que a minhoca anemica ali não andou enfeitando a testa do marido da mae desse fedelho?_

_- Como é que é? – Como ele ainda conseguia se surpreender com as idiotices que ela falava?_

_Minato voltou ao presente, quando Kushina resmungou algo que ele preferia não escutar. Asuka tinha uma mao no seu seio, fato que a fez franzir o cenho._

_- Bem, pelo visto, você já não tem mais jeito mesmo, Asuka. Já pegou as manias daquele pervertido ali. – o menino riu, como se Kushina tivesse dito a coisa mais engracada do mundo. Quando a ordem para partirem foi dada, a ruiva arrumou o cabelo atras da orelha. _

_- Nem você querendo eu saio daqui agora. – ela declarou, tirando a mochila das costas._

_- Escute aqui, Uzumaki, se sairmos daqui agora, vamos demorar menos para nos livrar desse garoto._

_- Pode voltar a konoha. Nós ficamos por aqui, né Asuka-kun? – ela sorriu para o menino, beijando-o em seguida na bochecha. Ela comecou a tirar as calcas do menino, para trocar a fralda. _

_- Me chama de depravado mas na primeira oportunidade que tem, tira as calças do inocente. – Minato a provocou, virando-se de costas para ela. Pensando melhor o loiro, resolveu encara-la, recuou rapidamente, assustado. A fralda que havia estado no menino, passara por questao de centimetros de seu rosto. _

_- Da proxima vez, você é quem vai trocar as fraldas de Asuka. – Kushina declarou calmamente, embora estivesse tremendo de raiva._

_- Você é doida, sabia? _

_- Demorou para perceber... GÊNIO._

Kushina fez uma careta, ao reconhecer a placa que indicava o nome do estabelecimento. Passou a vista ao redor, não reconhecendo nenhum sinal de perigo. Assim que estivessem la dentro, iria averiguar se as janelas estavam apenas trancadas ou se haviam sido fechadas com madeira.

- Isso é um bordel?

Yuki franziu a testa. Não havia nada de diferente por fora, que desse a ideia de ser uma casa anormal.

- A ultima vez que eu vim aqui, eles estavam pensando em reformar por dentro. Colocar mais seguranca, sabem...

Kushina declarou, colocando uma mecha atras da orelha.

- E por qual motivo isso aconteceu?

Kushina franziu a testa, perante a pergunta de Yoshino.

- Não vale a pena recordar, se é que voces me entendem. – adiantou-se, batendo na porta e ignorando a troca de olhares entre as mulheres. Shikaku deu de ombros. Se Kushina era conhecida por ali, o acesso seria mais facil.

Esperaram por uns cinco minutos, até que um cara que podia fazer frente a Chouki no quesito largura abriu a porta. encarou a ruiva por alguns segundos, antes de tentar fechar a porta. foi impedido por Kushina, que forçava a entrada.

- Não tem nenhum ruivo aqui. Cai fora sua louca!

- Não caio fora e eu sei que pelo menos um ruivo não ta aqui. Ele virou monge, sabia?

A declaracao de Kushina fez o homem hesitar, perdendo na disputa para ela, que avancou corredor adentro. As mulheres e Shikaku seguiram atras

Kushina cumprimentou uma morena, que tinha saido de uma porta naquele corredor.

- Oi, Saori. Tudo bem? - colocou novamente o cabelo atras da orelha. – Hiro ainda tem o escritorio nos fundos?

- Ina? Kushina Uzumaki? - a mulher pareceu duvidar de quem estava a sua frente.

- Sou eu mesma. – Kushina sorriu, ficando vermelha. Abaixou a cabeca, aproximando-se da morena, que era cerca de um palmo mais baixa que a ruiva. Naquele momento, usava um quimomo azul claro, com passaros bordados. Falou em voz baixa, como se estivesse morrendo de vergonha. – acha que Hiro me aceita como... bem... – Conseguiu ficar da cor dos cabelos.

- Coitadinha... – A cortesã abracou a ruiva, que desmanchou-se em lagrimas em seu ombro. – vou falar com Hiro, ele com certeza irá lhe aceitar aqui.

- Eu não quero ser um fardo para você, Saori-sama. - internamente, Kushina fez o sinal de vitoria. Se conseguia enganar Saori, metade do plano bolado por Shikaku já podia ser descrito como vitorioso.

- Quem são essas moças?

- Elas estao na mesma situacao que eu. – Kushina verteu muitas lagrimas, antes que se erguesse. – nosso antigo senhor, faleceu e... Esse homem ficou encarregado de nos levar para qualquer precipicio, com ordens para que...

- Kami! – Saori avançou para cima de Shikaku. – Como você pode dormir tranquilo tendo matado tres seres puros e inocentes?

- De quem você está falando? essas tres vagabundas são mais sujas que pau de galinheiro!

- Saori... – Kushina tocou-lhe o ombro. – Shikaku é um excelente cumpridor de suas tarefas. Ele não tem culpa se nosso novo senhor não possui coração.

- Não me interessa! – Saori puxou Yuki e Yoshino, olhando-as atentamente. – Com certeza o antigo senhor de voces apreciava variedade nas mulheres.

- E não era apenas nas mulheres. – Kushina falou, como se deixasse escapar algo terrivel. – ele muitas vezes, gostava que nós... – Kushina cobriu o rosto com as maos. – mais de uma vez, nós tivemos que... – sussurrou, deixando que a imaginacao de Saori tomar asas. - Nós tres, enquanto ele olhava...


	31. Chapter 31

Minato ficou observando a rua. Estava muito intranquilo. Não desejava que nenhuma das ninjas que enviara a missão voltasse machucada. Inoshi quase lhe arrancara o figado, quando descobrira que Yuki estava naquela missao.

Embora ele tivesse enviado Shikaku para protege-las, varias coisas poderiam dar errado. Podiam se machucar. Poderiam comecar a lutar entre elas. Poderiam...

Uma batida na porta cortou seus pensamentos. Mandou entrar, fechando a cara ao reconhecer o sorriso largo de jiraya.

= Pronto para me afastar novamente da vila, Minato? Já te aviso, garoto. Pode até fazer isso, mas só depois que eu tiver um encontro de verdade com a Uzumaki.

- Sensei... – Minato suspirou. – Kushina está em missao, acho que antes de dois meses não volta.

- Ah, que pena... Eu tinha um assunto realmente interessante para falar com ela. – Jiraya sentou-se sem a menor cerimonia em uma cadeira. – Agora que tal contar para o seu sensei o que está lhe afligindo?

- Conhece um lugar chamado Recanto Feliz?

Jiraya ficou encarando Minato, como se o ex-aluno estivesse brincando.

- Qualquer homem que saiba apreciar a delicadeza de gueixas, conhece esse lugar. – Jiraya comecou a esfregar as maos. – Pelo rumo da sua conversa, vamos fazer um passeio muito bom!

- Sensei! Não vou ir a bordel nenhum para apreciar gueixas!

= Não se preocupe. Lá tem outras variedades...

-Você não está entendendo!

- Bom, entao explica direito, ora essa! – Jiraya não perdeu o sorriso, fazendo Minato estreitar os olhos.

- Por acaso não está a par dos assassinatos...

Minato explicou a Jiraya a situacao toda. Quando ficou sabendo do trio feminino que havia sido designado para as investigacoes, Jiraya comecou a sentir pena do assassino.

- E por que o Recanto Feliz, para investigar?

- Algumas investigacoes preliminares da ANBU mostraram que todas as moças já haviam trabalhado la. Agora, com relacao aos clientes, eu não consegui muita coisa.

- Entao você mandou três demonios que usam saias para investigar?

- Elas não são três demonios que usam saias! São tres senhoritas e Shikaku vai proteger elas de alguma coisa que acontecer.

- Só pode me responder a pergunta que não quer calar? – Jiraya falou seriamente.

- Qual?

- Se Shikaku vai proteger aquelas três senhoritas, quem vai proteger o Shikaku delas?

0

0

0

0

- Eu não consigo acreditar que aquela estupida caiu na sua conversa. – yoshino comecou a falar, Kushina a ignorou, enquanto examinava a janela, que havia sido trancada com tabuas fazendo um X. a ruiva estreitou os olhos, não gostando daquilo.

- Kushina, fale a verdade. Você já trabalhou nesse lugar, não foi? – quando Yuki fez a pergunta, quase levou um soco da ruiva.

- E daí que tivesse trabalhado? Voces duas deviam agradecer a kami por eu saber enrolar Saori o suficiente para ficarmos aqui por alguns dias.

- Que coisa! Entao, qual o plano, já que aquela bruxa expulsou Shikaku daqui?

- Vamos seguir o plano original, que devemos estar nos preparando para trabalhar como...

Yuki e Yoshino respiraram fundo para não pular no pescoco da ruiva.

- Desde quando que trabalhar _nisso_ vai nos ajudar em alguma coisa?

Kushina caminhou até a comoda, pegando um leque. Seus passos eram curtos, já que o quimono laranja que usava não permitia que caminhasse normalmente.

- Eu vou matar Minato quando voltarmos! Francamente, quem ele pensa... – Yuki e Yoshino começaram a falar, com indicios que as reclamacoes não terminariam tao cedo.

Kushina ignorou as palavras de Yuki. Comecou a dancar com o leque, fechando os olhos, na esperanca de se concentrar melhor. Não parou nem mesmo quando a porta se abriu, Saori entrando com uma bandeja com tres copos.

- Voces devem estar cansadas. Trouxe uma coisa para relaxarem.

- Não precisava, senhora Saori. – Yuki e Yoshino haviam sido surpreendidas pela delicadeza de Saori.

- É obvio que precisava. Voces passaram por muitos maus bocados e duvido que conseguirão fazer as coisas direito se... – Ela olhou para a dança de Kushina com atencao. Por um momento, ela permitiu-se apreciar a delicadeza dos movimentos, sem criticas. – são muito raras as moças que conseguem aprender esse estilo, Ina. Você está de parabens.

- Eu pratiquei muito depois que sai da escola, Saori-sama. – Kushina curvou-se em um movimento da coreografia. – afinal, não poderia permitir que os ensinamentos de como possuir a gentileza e graciosidade de uma gueixa fossem esquecidos.

Yoshino e Yuki olharam-se mais uma vez. Quem era aquela criatura, que agia com graça? Talvez fosse a gemea perdida da Uzumaki, que arrotava em alto e bom som, falava mais palavroes que qualquer pirralho mal educado, ofendia quase todos os lideres de clãs?

Certo. Entao espero que você descanse, pois não quero que Hiro tenha motivos para reclamar.

- Ele não terá. Serei extremamente eficiente. – Kushina manteve os olhos abaixados. Quando Saori saiu, ela recomecou a dança. – Eu se fosse voces, não beberia esse cha nem que enfiassem goela abaixo.

- E por que não? – Yoshino a desafiou.

- Por causa do ópio que provavelmente tem nele.

Kushina a olhou firmemente.

- Durante uma das estadias de meu time aqui, Kuwabara descobriu que eles estavam viciando as moças, para que tivessem motivos a mais dos quais que já tinham para ficar aqui. É ópio da melhor qualidade, que dado em doses exageradas, matam.

Lancou um olhar fulminante para a porta.

- Colocam ópio em quase tudo, para garantir a permanencia das mulheres aqui. Minha opiniao, é que estao matando quem tenta cair fora.

- Se sabia disso, porque não contou ao Hokage? – Yuki perguntou, largando o copo na bandeja.

- Descobri que Saori tem algumas informacoes que eu quero... e que não me passaria da maneira tradicional.

- Ou seja... muita porrada. – Yoshino concluiu, sorrindo.

- É claro. Ou você acha que eu gosto de me vestir de mulher? Esse troço é incomodo, esse penteado é ridiculo e eu to com vontade de me coçar na...

- Uzumaki! – Yuki e Yoshino falaram juntas.

- Barriga. Acharam que era onde?

Gueixa (芸者, geisha?) ou Gueigi (芸妓, geigi?) são mulheres japonesas que estudam a tradição milenar da arte da sedução, dança e canto, e se caracterizam distintamente pelos trajes e maquiagem tradicionais. Contrariamente à opinião popular, as gueixas não são um simples equivalente oriental da prostituta. Elas não trabalham com sexo. Podem chegar a flertar, mas seus clientes sabem que não irá passar disso, e esse é o fato que muitos homens se encantam com a cultura de uma gueixa. No Japão a condição de Gueixa é cultural, simbólica repleta de status, delicadeza e tradição. São em muitos aspectos similares às Kisaeng coreanas. O termo geiko (芸子) é também usado no dialecto de Quioto para descrever as gueixas, especialmente no bairro Hanamachi. Ao contrário do que se verificava nos séculos XVIII e XIX, as gueixas são atualmente em número bastante mais reduzido. Maiko (舞妓, Maiko?) é o termo utilizado para designar uma gueixa aprendiz. ﻿


	32. Chapter 32

- Voces não aprenderam nada com Kushina antes?

- Bem, nunca precisamos antes de... Disso! – Yoshino reclamou. Kushina revirou os olhos. Yuki e Yoshino tinham as vozes de gralhas, o andar de camelos mancos... Nada que pudessem exibir como atrativo sutil para os clientes de um bordel, do nível do Recanto Feliz. Saori bufou. Kushina abaixou a cabeca, segurando-se para não cair na gargalhada.

- Kushina, querida – Saori falou, obviamente furiosa. – como você conseguiu ser comparada a essas duas? Elas não tem talento algum!

- O talento de Yoshino e Yuki, Saori-sama está na transcendencia de suas almas. Sempre foram gentis e...

- Eu compreendo. – ela examinou as duas a sua frente, o olhar fixo m Yoshino. – bem, eu não sei o que fazer! Se elas tivessem algum talento...

Quando a cortesã se virou, Kushina tampou rapidamente as bocas das outras mulheres. Saori saiu da sala onde estavam. Ficou segurando-as por algum tempo, antes de avisar.

- Eu apenas vou deixar voces falarem alguma coisa, se controlarem o genio, entenderam?

A torrente de palavroes que as duas soltaram fez Kushina assobiar.

- Como essa vaca tem a coragem de dizer que não temos talento algum? – Yoshino era a mais disposta a ir atras da cortesã e enfiar algumas kunais nela.

- Fazendo uma analise realmente critica de voces. – Kushina declarou, antes de ter a raiva das duas voltada para si. – escutem, não é brigando comigo que voces duas vao conseguir ficar aqui.

- Como se fossemos querer ficar aqui para...

A porta foi suavemente aberta. Uma garota, aparentando ter uns dezoito anos entrou, carregando uma bandeja. Ela era muito palida, os olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Saori-sama mandou que vocês se alimentassem.

- Obrigada, Kaede-chan. – a menina utilizava um quimono rosa palido, os cabelos negros estavam meio presos, a maior parte caia solta pelas costas. Distribuiu as tigelas entre o trio, que se olhou desconfiado. Kushina puxou conversa, para distrair KAede. – Saori-sama disse quais eram os planos para conosco?

Kaede olhou para Kushina, negando.

- Saori-sama... não disse nada.

- Isso engorda. – Yuki refugou o prato. Kaede olhou nervosamente para ela.

- Saori-sama disse... Disse que voces deveriam comer. – Kushina colocou o polegar, discretamente dentro do que parecia ser uma sopa. Colocou-o na boca, fazendo uma careta. Disfarcado entre os temperos fortes, aquela comida possuia o gosto de opio.

Yoshino franziu a testa. Não havia como elas jogarem aquela comida fora, sem demonstrar saber o que tinha dentro.

- Menina, você não tem alguma coisa para fazer longe daqui?

- Saori-sama... disse que eu deveria ver voces comendo.

Foi a vez de Kushina deixar escapar um palavrao. Quando kaede a fitou, surpresa, Kushina deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Me perdoe, Kaede-chan. Eu estava ansiosa para iniciar logo... Você entende, não é? A espera faz que os nossos estomagos não reajam bem a comida.

Kaede comecou a esfregar as maos, nervosamente.

- Voces precisam comer! Senao, Saori-sama vai... – a menina apertou os labios, chocada com o que quase revelara.

- Suas cicatrizes não vao aumentar. – Kushina colocou gentilmente a mao sobre os ombros de Kaede. – Você já comeu hoje? Se quiser, pode ficar com nossos pratos. – Kushina ofereceu a comida, sentindo pena da garota. Ela já estava viciada e pela demonstracao de tremor que estava, quando chegara na sala, estava sem a droga, já a algum tempo.

- Eu... não posso comer...

- Pode. – Kushina colocou sua tigela nas maos da menina, que a olhou com um olhar com gratidão. Comecou a comer vorazmente, fazendo as três mulheres sentirem nojo da mulher que havia colocado o vicio naquela menina.


	33. Chapter 33

capitulo 34

Minato olhou em volta, xingando-se mentalmente. Jiraya, sentado a seu lado caiu na gargalhada.

Ora, Minato você vai ficar fazendo essa cara de enterro ou vai comecar a se divertir?

- Minha ideia de diversao é diferente da sua. – Minato olhou novamente, discretamente a sua direita. Desde que haviam entrado naquele lugar, um homem moreno de meia idade o estava encarando da mesma forma que ele, ao mesmo tempo que parecia preocupado.

Minato girou a cabeça, não deixando de ignorar uma sensacao estranha em seu estomago. Olhou com atenção o local onde se encontravam. Depois da entrada, onde seguiam por um corredor, que dava em um salão amplo, com um palco com uns cinquenta centímetros de altura. As mesas eram baixas, pequenas lanternas iluminavam as mesas. Havia um segundo piso, os quartos eram localizados lá, com as portas voltadas para o salao. Minato suspirou, enquanto observava os poucos ikebanas dispostos de maneira calculada, que faziam o ambiente perder o clima carregado.

Quando havia perdido a sanidade, concordando com Jiraya, apenas para ver a ruiva, rezando para que ela não o visse? Bem, se por uma razao escabrosa, ela o visse... Podia jurar que ele não fora la.... Melhor, que Jiraya pedira a algum Uchiha que houvesse despertado o sharingan, que a colocara em um genjutsu.

Minato jurava que Kushina se tornaria a Quinta Hokage, antes de acreditar nessa historia. Deu um breve sorriso, seu olhar voltando para o homem, que naquele momento o encarou tambem. Era impressao sua ou o homem comecou a suar?

O homem vestia-se de modo tradicional, um quimono verde escuro. Pelo que Minato conseguia ver naquela distancia, ele possuia os cabelos escuros, cortados provavelmente com alguma kunai, de tao rebeldes que estavam. Uma barba escura cobria boa parte do rosto do homem.

- Jiraya-sensei... – Minato chamou a atencao do companheiro de mesa de maneira discreta. – conhece o cara do quimono verde?

Jiraya virou o resto do saquê que tinha nas maos, virando para o homem, que ficou de costas para eles, ao perceber que o sannin o encarava.

- Não. Mas esquece ele, Minato.

- É muito estranho. Sinceramente, acho...

- MINHAS DEUSAS, NÃO PRECISAM SE PREOCUPAR. O PRESENTE QUE KAMI MANDOU PARA VOCES ACABA DE CHEGAR!

Minato e jiraya se viraram como o resto dos clientes que estavam la, para ver um ruivo de cabelo flamejante, tunica negra e calcas verdes escuras. Ele logo foi recepcionado por uma das moças que ali circulavam, ele a beijou com vontade na boca, acariciando-a pelo corpo.

- Por acaso seu parente, sensei?

- Com esse cabelo? Mais facil ser da Uzumaki. – Jiraya fez um sinal para um dos garçons, que veio lhe trazer mais saquê.

- Kuwabara! – o homem de quimono falou alto, depois de levantar-se. Uma veia saltava na sua testa. – Venha já para cá, seu depravado!

- Hare, hare... – o ruivo deu um tapa no traseiro da moça, depois de sussurrar-lhe alguma coisa. Ela saiu aos risinhos, indo até o bar. O ruivo ao passar por eles, encarou Minato, quase rindo. O loiro comecou a acompanhar o ruivo, com o olhar. Sentou-se ao lado do moreno, enquanto fazia uma brincadeira qualquer sobre a barba do mais velho. Pelo tom escandaloso que o ruivo falava, foi facil eles descobrirem que o mais velho havia sido sensei do ruivo, que se chamava Kuzuo e que iria se casar em breve. A garota trouxe a Kuwabara uma garrafinha com saquê, que o ruivo desprezou para pega-la no colo, enquanto a beijava pelo pescoço.

A paciencia de Kuzuo não durou muito, pois quando Kuwabara mencionou que era melhor o sensei tratar bem a futura esposa, principalmente na cama, pois pretendia visita-lo com frequencia e como ele tinha descoberto de experiencias anteriores, que não existiam mulheres safadas e sim mal comidas pelos maridos, a paciencia do sensei finalmente se esgotou. Mandando a garota ir buscar mais uma garrafa de saque, assim que ela saiu de perto, Kuzuo enfiou um soco no ex-aluno.

Kuwabara que havia se levantando, enquanto lamentava o afastamento da garota, nem teve tempo para pensar em se defender. Praticamente despencou na mesa da frente, sem conseguir pensar.


	34. Chapter 34

c

- Ora, sensei, eu juro que foi brincadeira.

- Kuwabara, enquanto eu estiver irritado com você, não quero ouvir sua voz.

- Tsc, mas porque? Eu só quis dizer que...

- Kuwabara...

- As problematicas são as mais quentes na cama, sabia? Eu conheço algumas que...

- Porque você não pode simplesmente calar a boca?

- E deixar de treinar pra irritar a Kyuubi? Onde já se viu eu ter medo de uma garota?

Kuwabara exibiu um sorriso charmoso, que fez o sensei estreitar os olhos. O homem falou em um tom baixo.

- Como você acha que elas estao se saindo?

Kuwabara esfregou o inchaço no rosto, que estava latejando.

- Eu não sei da problematica nem da gralha desbotada. Agora a Ina deve estar enfiando os cabelos ruivos até a raiz para achar o ópio escondido.

O homem moreno olhou ao redor, mais uma vez. Não gostara nada, que Minato e Jiraya haviam aparecido do nada. Pelo que sabia, Jiraya apenas podia ter vindo, por conta das mulheres. Já Minato... Ele nunca soubera de uma vez que o Raio Dourado de Konoha, tivesse entrado em um bordel. E o pior de tudo, era que apenas ficava olhando para ele, como se ele estivesse na sua forma normal, com uma plaqueta identificadora?

Isso significava apenas duas coisas. Ele fingiu tomar saquê, enquanto ponderava. Acompanhar a missao... Mas estava fora de questionamento, pois todos os membros da missao eram altamente eficazes, mesmo Kushina. A ruiva em questão podia ser impaciente, irrequieta, bagunceira, mas cumpria todas as missões com eficiência. O que levava ao segundo motivo pelo qual o Hokage podia estar ali.

Uma ruiva intrometida, irrequieta, bagunceira, com excelentes pulmões e que para coroar todo o mais, era muito problemática.

- Quando seu amigo vai chegar?

- Ah, logo.

- Tem certeza que ele vai vir querer vir falar conosco?

- Comigo ele não vai querer, mas com um palerma qualquer, que ousa usar a cara do sensei... Pode ter certeza.

- Qual o problema de vocês? – perguntou, meio desistindo de entende-lo.

- Somos ruivos e muito problemáticos! – Kuwabara gritou, antes de cair na gargalhada. O homem sentado a sua frente, o acompanhou depois de um momento.

-

-

0

Minato virou a cabeça, novamente. Depois do soco que o homem moreno havia dado, o ruivo levantara-se e ignorando todas as probabilidades possiveis, brincara com o mais velho, dizendo-lhe que a Kyuubi tinha a pata mais forte que a dele... e entao fora ate o sensei sentando-se novamente com ele.

O ruivo tambem passou a observar Minato. Quando houve uma troca de olhares entre ele, Kuwabara sorriu... E atirou-lhe um beijo, assoprando em seguida.

Riu muito quando Minato fechou a cara.

- Eu aposto com você, que não sabe quem são esses caras.

- Eu pedi antes e você disse que não sabia.

- Eu não tinha reconhecido. Sabe, cara de homem não é exatamente coisa que eu gosto de ficar olhando e depois, já faz muito tempo que eu encontrei com eles.

- É? E quem são?

- Bom, o ruivo se chama Kuwabara e o moreno Kuzuo. São da antiga vila do Redemoinho.

- Os nomes deles todos os presentes nessa sala sabem. Da vila de Kushina, o senhor disse? – perguntou, se virando para eles. Os nomes não lhe eram estranhos, provavelmente eles haviam sido citados por Kushina em alguma conversa entre eles.

Jiraya fez uma careta.

- Ora, isso é um mero detalhe.

- Eu acho que...

- Hokage-sama?

- KUNIO-KUN! – a mesma garota que havia se pendurara em kuwabara, correndo se pendurou no pescoco do ruivo vestido de monge, beijando-o na boca.

- Que fogo da juventude é esse, Kunio? – Kuwabara gritou para o monge, rindo.

- Oi... Sanae. – o monge botou-a no chão, ela fazendo uma careta.

- Antigamente, você gostava quando eu fazia isso. – ela reclamou, jogando os longos cabelos para tras.

- E quem disse que eu não gostei? Apenas... isso deve-se fazer em lugares reservados... sem nenhuma roupa. – ele piscou para ela, passando-lhe a mao pelas costas. Ela riu, antes dele beijar-lhe o nariz.

- Posso ficar reservada para você? – ela pediu ansiosa.

- E não esqueca dos nossos brinquedinhos. – ele bateu-lhe no traseiro. Ela riu novamente, antes de se afastar. – agora tenho alguns assuntos importantes a tratar

Minato estava com o queixo no chão. Os olhos arregalados.

- Hokage-sama. – kunio o cumprimentou. – Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem no clã Hyuuga.

- Você é um monge... ou não?

- Claro que eu sou um monge! – Kunio pareceu ofendido. – percorri todos os caminhos sagrados que...

- Ele está perguntando isso porque aqui é um bordel, sua besta! – kuwabara levantara-se e estava a dois passos do antigo colega de time, os bracos cruzados. – Será que para virar monge é preciso retirar o cerebro?

- Kuwabara... – Kunio curvou-se. – você continua... Desbocado como sempre.

- Escuta aqui seu mulherengo, antes que eu enfie a kunai na sua bunda, sugiro que vá para a mesa com o sensei. E sem nenhum pio!

- Quem você pensa que é, para me chamar de mulherengo?

- Prefere cachorro sem vergonha, safado, nojento, traidor, desgracado, cretino, filho da...

- Continua falando como uma lavadeira sem educacao. E... – Kunio ficou branco ao olhar para a mesa, onde estava o sensei. – que brincadeira sem graça é essa?

- Peça para a Kyuubi. Ela ajudou a inventar a brincadeira.

- Kushina ainda não te matou por você viver chamando-a desse jeito?

Um estrondo se ouviu, todas as atencoes se voltaram para o alto. Do nada, um homem saiu de um dos quartos, arrebentando a porta. ele caiu do correndo, em cima do palco.

Uma ruiva de cabelos compridos, usando um conjunto de lingerie vermelho, uma calcinha parecendo um shortinho de renda e um sutiã tambem rendado pulou no palco, atras do homem, socando-o. mais um saiu do quarto, gritando-o.

- PEGUEM ESSE DEMONIO!

Quando dois seguranças chegaram perto dela, foram atingidos cada um por uma kunai, jogadas por Kuwabara.

- NINGUEM VAI BOTAR A MAO NA MINHA KYUUBI! – ele gritou, antes de correr para chegar perto dela.

- Shika, segura todos eles aqui. Vou atras daquelas duas, que eles levaram elas. Kuwabara, comigo. Kunio, comece a fazer os interrogatorios...

Quando Kushina ficou do nada, mais vermelha que a roupa que usava, Minato engoliu em seco. Ela o encarava, diretamente, os olhos faiscantes de ódio.

- HOKAGE-SAMA, NÓS VAMOS TER UMA CONVERSA MUITO SÉRIA DEPOIS! - Kushina lancou um olhar zangado para Minato a distancia, antes de sair correndo, com Kuwabara atras.

- Traduzindo, Hokage-sama... - Kunio falou antes de erguer as vestes, revelando que tinha alguns metros de corda enrolados em si. - Ela vai gritar até ficar rouca e se você protestar, vai levar um soco. - pegou o inicio da corda, começando a desenrolar. - Acredite, sei por experiencia propria.


	35. Chapter 35

c

- Kushina! – ao escutar a voz de Minato, ela se virou. O Hokage a havia seguido por um corredor ao fundo do palco.

- Que diabos você quer?

- Vista isso. – Minato estendeu a camiseta que havia tirado do corpo. – É uma ordem.

- Estamos em um bordel. Eu vou estar muito vestida com isso! – ela forçou a porta, entrando em seguida.

- O QUE É ISSO? – um casal, que estava ocupado, tratou de cobrir-se.

- Ops. Quarto errado, desculpem. – Minato puxou Kushina pela cintura, fechando a porta.

Kushina deu-lhe uma encarada furiosa.

- Posso saber que diabos...

- Voces tem certeza que eu tenho que sair? A festinha pare...

- KUWABARA! – quando escutou o grito de Kushina, o ruivo veio ligeiro para a porta.

- Quarto errado. – ele sorriu descarado.

- Sei. Se você não tentar se juntar a nenhum casal, talvez nós consigamos encontrar Saori mais rapidamente. – a ruiva quase bateu em Minato, para soltar-se.

- Tsc, você está parecendo a minha mãe, sabia? – os ruivos entraram em mais dois quartos, interrompendo mais casais.

- O dia que eu parecer a tia, eu vou correr atrás de você com um chicote!

- Se estiver vestida desse jeito, eu vou correr para o quarto mais proximo com um sorriso nos lábios!

Tanto Minato quanto Kushina o encararam furiosamente. Minato a segurou novamente e perante o comentário, apertou-a mais firmemente.

- Hum... Esse daí é o tal Hokage então?

- Não ouse pronunciar mais nada! – Kushina sibilou. Kuwabara avaliou Minato por um instante, antes de voltar seus olhos para a prima. Fitou-a como se estivesse se despedindo.

- Vou procurar lá fora. – ele anunciou, olhando Minato novamente. Um olhar sério, que o Hokage vira em alguns companheiros de missões, que possuíam agora o seu nome no Memorial.

O ruivo deu as costas para eles, correndo para fora.

- Cuidado, Kuwabara. – Kushina murmurou, acompanhando com o olhar o primo. Afastando-se de Minato, foi em direção a cozinha. O Hokage ficou perto dela, conseguindo enfiar a camiseta nela, quando ela ficou tonta, ao virar-se muito rapido. Quando colocou a mao na cabeca de Kushina, Minato sentiu um calombo enorme.

- Quem fez isso com você?

- Não foi nada demais. So levei uma pancada na cabeca.

- Porque não avisou? Eu...

- Estou em missao, Hokage-sama. E...

- Sua porca traicoeira! – Kushina não teve o reflexo rápido para se desviar. Saori conseguiu fazer um pequeno corte no pescoço de Kushina, que colocou a mão nele.

- Porca traiçoeira? Você matou a minha onee-chan com essas porcarias! – Minato aparou o proximo golpe que Saori desferiu em Kushina, com uma kunai. Eles fjcaram se encarando, forçando as armas. Kushina, de modo inconsciente, aproximou-se mais de Minato, colocando a mao no braço dele.

Saori sorriu, um misto de desprezo e antigo despeito.

- Estavamos muito bem ela e eu, antes de você chegar. Castigo para uma pivetinha ruiva que tinha chutado o líder da vila no... – Minato não duvidava que Kushina era capaz de ter chutado o antigo lider da vila onde morara. Já não tinha feito isso com ele? - Acha que eu sou estupida? Você foi lá para investigar sobre o ópio!

- Eu comecei a investigar quando comecei a suspeitar de você. Cometeu um grande erro, ao rir no funeral da onee-chan! – Kushina chutou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, pois os efeitos da pilula do soldado, que a mae de Chouki lhe dera, já estavam dando seus efeitos colaterais.

- É mesmo? – Saori gargalhou. – eu fui descuidada daquela vez, mas pode ter certeza...

- Por que está tao confiante que vai escapar ilesa? – Minato a questionou. Aquela mulher era boa. Segurava a faca com firmeza.

- Fui eu quem cometi a burrice de treinar essa coisa. – Kushina declarou, estreitando os olhos.

= Faça o loiro desmaiar. – Saori declarou, sem tirar os olhos de Minato. – quer ou não as informacoes sobre aquela pestinha ruiva e a sua mãe?

Kushina ficou rígida, escutando seu coração ecoar nos ouvidos. Afastou-se de Minato, que entendeu na hora qual seria a escolha de Kushina.

- Desculpe-me. – a ruiva murmurou, antes de pegar um pote de ceramica que estava na mesa e espatifá-lo na cabeça do loiro, que caiu desmaiado.


	36. Chapter 36

c

_- Não me interessa. – Kushina lancou um olhar de desculpas ao menino, antes de dar as costas. _

_- Eu NUNCA troquei uma fralda! – Minato ignorou o choro estridente do menino em seu colo._

_- Hum... – Kushina se virou, sorrindo maldosamente. – E eu com isso?_

_- Uzumaki, futuros Hokages não trocam fraldas! _

_- Tem razao. – ela deu um passo em direcao a eles. – Você não tem capacidade mesmo de ser Hokage. _

_- O que? – o ego de Minato se inflamou. A ruiva tinha o dom de descobrir como deixa-lo irritado em questao de minutos. E isso que ele a pessoa mais calma de konoha!_

_- Isso que você escutou. Se você não tem capacidade de trocar uma simples fralda, como vai administrar uma vila ninja?_

_- Quem disse que eu não tenho capacidade de trocar uma fralda? – Minato ficou com as bochechas coradas de raiva. _

_- Huhum.... preciso dizer por ordem de..._

_- Humf! – Minato se virou, indo até a mochila que Kushina havia deixado cair, depois de empurrar Asuka em seus bracos. Kushina depois que Minato se afastou com Asuka, dizendo=lhe que eles precisavam de privacidade, passou a mao por baixo da boca, como se secasse alguma coisa. Sua lábia continuava perfeita!_

_A torrente de palavroes que o loiro de konoha soltou, a fez mexer-se assustada. Quando deparou-se com a cena, de um loiro molhado desde os cabelos até a cintura, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Minato quase jogou a crianca longe, quando o menino rindo, começou a fazer xixi novamente, em cima dele._

_- Não ria. – ele avisou, puxando o folego com força. – Não se atreva a rir._

_Soube que era uma ordem em vao, pois no segundo seguinte, ela quase estava caindo no chao, dobrando-se em gargalhadas..._

Minato acordou, sentindo-se ainda meio zonzo. Quando abriu os olhos, estava em um quarto desconhecido. Sentiu um peso incomodo em sua mao esquerda, quando olhou, imaginou-se ainda dormindo. Kushina estava ajoelhada na cama, a cabeca deitada em sua mao, os olhos fechados, como se tivesse passado a noite ali, velando por ele e em algum momento, tivesse sido derrubada pelo sono.

- Ah, francamente. Porque não arrebentamos de verdade aquela minhoca anemica e daí...

Uma resposta abafada foi dita, mas a voz inconfundivel do ruivo escandaloso foi suficiente para despertar Kushina. Ela ergueu o tronco, arregalando os olhos, mesmo sem perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Você acordou! – ela tocou seu rosto, ansiosa. – tem nocao do susto que me pregou? – ela perguntou preocupada, antes de abraça-lo.

Minato apertou-a, sentindo o cheiro que tanto gostava.

- Considerando que foi você quem me acertou com um vaso...

- Desculpe-me. – Kushina beijou-o na bochecha. – Você estava lá, escutou o que Saori disse.

- Era de sua mae e sua irmã quem aquela coisa estava falando?

Kushina sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, o olhar perdido.

- Hai. – colocou a mecha de cabelos atras da orelha. - eu me atrasei para o seu chamado, porque estava recebendo noticias delas. Daí, como a oportunidade era boa para as duas investigacoes, eu...

- Ei, Ina, quer escutar uma piada boa? – Kuwabara abriu a porta, entrando como se estivesse em sua casa. – Ah, você acordou. – ele virou-se para o lado gritando. – EI, GRALHA DESBOTADA, O HOKAGE ACORDOU.

- KUWABARA! – Minato encolheu-se perante o grito de Kushina, mas o ruivo nem piscou. – QUER ABAIXAR A VOZ?

- Você tambem está gritando. – ele apontou, como se fosse o fato mais normal do mundo.

- Prefere levar uns cascudos? – apesar do tom de ameaça, Kushina não levantou-se. Sua mao segurou a de Minato, sem perceber que elas se entrelaçaram.

- Só se você usar apenas aquele conjuntinho sexy novamente, talvez eu possa pensar no assunto. – ele sorriu, malicioso. Kushina virou o rosto, extremamente corada.

- Estou interpretando mal, ou você está cantando Ina para variar?

Kunio empurrou Kuwabara, ambos entrando no quarto. Ao perceber a cena, suas sobrancelhas subiram tudo o que podia. Embora Kushina estivesse usando um quimono recatado, a cena era intima.

- Aproveita, ero-Hokage, enquanto pode. Aquela Gralha Desbotada já vai subir para acabar com a sua...

- QUEM É GRALHA DESBOTADA? – Yuki colocou as duas maos na cintura, gritando com Kuwabara.

- Você. – ele sequer dignou-se a olha-la.

Kunio, adiantou-se alguns passos, ficando longe de uma possivel confrontacao entre eles.

- Parem de brigar! – Kushina mandou, seu tom sério. – Yuki, você pode examinar o Hokage?

Yuki revirou os olhos, depois de lancar um olhar mortal a kuwabara. Quando estivessem a sos, ela mataria aquele ruivo.

- Alguem poderia me explicar o que aconteceu? – Minato perguntou, quando as maos de Yuki ficaram verdes com seu chakra, comecando a examina-lo com atencao.

- O que ele sabe? – Kuwabara tomou a dianteira, antes de ter o estomago atingido pelo cotovelo de kunio.

- Obvio que eu falei sobre Jun e mamae. – Kushina apertou a mao de Minato, que estranhou.

Ela lançou um olhar, que os dois ruivos entenderam.

- Bem... depois que a Ina voltou pra Konoha, eu encontrei com uma velha... hum... amiga da Ina e... bom, ela é uma fonte confiavel, que me repassou informacoes bastante interessantes.

- Nós investigamos um caso sobre o trafico de opio, a alguns anos atras. – kunio suspirou. – chegamos muito perto dos chefões. Acho que se tivessemos continuado, teriamos descoberto muita sujeira a mais, alem daquela merda toda que achamos.

- Drogas, armas, prostituição, lavagem de dinheiro... – Kushina comecou a murmurar, lembrando-se

- Prostituicao infantil. – Kuwabara fez uma cara de nojo. – alem de corrupcao de ninjas contratados para...

- Acho que deu pra entender, o tamanho da coisa que alguem nos meteu, né Ina?

- Quer descobrir o quanto dói o novo golpe que eu aprendi em konoha? – ela perguntou séria, mas sem se mexer.

- Será que eu vou ter que realizar algum jutsu proibido para invocar Kuzuo sensei? – kunio perguntou, fazendo os outros ruivos o encararem bravos. – voces sabem que não podem lutar um contra o outro.

- Bem, para resumir a historia, o carinha que tirou a roupa da Ina, era um dos caras responsaveis pelo ópio. A intencao dele era...

- Kunio, não tem ninguem aqui nesse quarto, que não imagine o que Hiro iria fazer com a Ina. Antes de mata-la, obvio.

Os dois ruivos se olharam, chispas nos olhos.

- Hare, hare voces dois. Kunio, acho que o ojiichan deve estar sentindo falta da sua petulancia.

- Até parece que você não é petulante.

- Não olhe meus defeitos. Corrija os seus. Yuki? – Kushina olhou para a loira, que cruzou os bracos.

- Com execao desse calombo, Hokage-sama está em perfeitas condicoes fisicas.

- Otimo. – um sorriso que os antigos companheiros de time conheciam como ninguem cruzou os labios dela. – kuwabara, você não me disse que tinha uma promocao excelente de lamem, logo ali no Pais do Cavalo?

- Ei, Gralha desbotada, você não quer vir comigo? – em alguns passos, kuwabara tinha pegado Yuki pelo braco, puxando a loira para fora. Kunio comecou a rir, acompanhando o casal, Yuki protestando.

Os dois ruivos, afastaram-se por cinco metros da porta, entao se encostaram na parede.

- Cinco, quatro... – comecaram a contar juntos. Yuki botou as maos na cintura.

- São dois idiotas, sabiam?

- Um, zero...

- QUE DIABOS VOCÊ VEIO FAZER NO BORDEL? ACHA QUE SOMOS INCOMPETENTES OU...

Kunio riu baixinho.

- A Ina gritando com alguem que não sou eu... Que musica maravilhosa! – Kuwabara se tampou a boca, para não gargalhar. Bateu com a cabeca na parede.

- Quanto tempo você acha que ela aguenta ficar gritando? Quer apostar? – kunio estendeu a mao para Kuwabara, que colocou a mao no queixo pensativo.

- Uma hora por ele estar no bordel, mais uma por ele ter mandado ela vir aqui, mais uma por...


	37. Chapter 37

- E os caras, eram responsáveis pelo transporte e... – Shikaku estava fazendo o relatorio para Minato, ainda estavam no Recanto Feliz. O monge Kunio estava junto aos shinobis, com a expressao mais seria que conseguia fazer, devido as circuntancias.

- Daria para falar um pouco mais alto? – Minato simplesmente não escutou a risadinha abafada que Kunio deu. Agora, ao olhar o ruivo, o mesmo caiu na gargalhada.

- Não se preocupe, Hokage-sama. – kunio sorriu, fazendo o Hokage sentir vontade de usa-lo como saco de areia. – Dentro de dois dias sua audicao volta ao normal. Isso se não tiver mais uma dose de encheção de saco da Ina.

- Escute, eu não sei...

- Kunio-kun... – quando escutou seu nome ser cantado por Sanae, Kunio ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- É duro continuar gostoso.

- Diga isso apenas para Sanae. – Kushina entrou no quarto, vestida com suas roupas habituais. – Shikaku, nós vamos ir daqui a meia hora. Quer vir conosco ou vai com o ero-Hokage? – Kushina abriu a porta, falando secamente. O jounin suspirou.

Eu vou com voces. – ele não iria perder nenhuma oportunidade de ficar perto da sua problematica, para lhe convencer a largar o traste inutil do Ichiro.

- Precisam de alguma ajuda? – Kunio perdeu qualquer sorriso, com o olhar fuzilante de Kushina.

- Eu já tive toda a ajuda que poderia querer de você. E eu nem sei, porque o estrupício do Kuwabara invocou a Ninkame para lhe trazer aqui.

Se virou para sair, parando quando escutou a voz dele.

- Você ainda não me perdoou, não é?

- Por mais que continue desejando que você pegue uma doença venérea, eu já perdoei o grosso da sacanagem que você fez comigo. Agora esquecer, kunio, nem se você fizer um transplante de personalidade. – Kushina virou-se novamente, uma tristeza muito grande em seu rosto. – Ou nascer novamente.

Ela saiu, sem olhar para Minato. A raiva que sentia em seu peito, era de fazer o Hokage ficar surdo por mais uns dias. Desceu até o bar, onde encontrou Kuwabara, que estava bebendo, o olhar bastante perdido.

- Ei, porque está bebendo?

- Ele é um idiota. - Kuwabara colocou o copo na mesa. – Você tem certeza que vai querer voltar a konoha?

- Lembra quando Kuzuo sensei dizia, que "lar é onde o coracao está"? por mais que o meu coracao esteja agora dividido, entre querer continuar a procura por elas... Eu preciso tambem estar em Konoha... – Kushina desviou o olhar, corando intensamente. Kuwabara a encarou, sentindo uma enorme tristeza no peito.

- Ele não passa de uma minhoca anemica paralitica e pervertida. – Kuwabara resmungou. Kushina ao escuta-lo comecou a rir. Em alguns minutos, Yuki e Yoshino se reuniram a eles.

- O Shikaku está onde?

- Em um dos quartos. – Kushina falou se virar. – Com o Hokage.

- Você não tem muito amor a vida, não é, Kushina? – Yuki sentou-se ao lado dela.

Kushina deu de ombros.

- Amor a minha vida eu tenho, o que não tenho é juizo para não correr risco algum. – Virou-se para o primo, que continuava com o olhar longe. – Quando você vai a Konoha?

Ele balancou a cabeca, como se estivesse organizando as ideias.

- Depois que acharmos a tia. Não se preocupa, eu vou arrancar aquela sua amiga das garras do noivo bundão arrogante antes que...

- Er... Acho que não vai dar. – Kushina começou a coçar a orelha. – Eu esqueci de contar, a ultima vez que estivemos juntos.

Olhou ao redor, certificando-se que apenas ele escutava. Yuki havia subido, para impedir que yoshino aprontasse algo com Shikaku.

- Bem... naquele dia, Hiashi quase arrebentou um dos fedelhos do Hokage... mais por causa da Tomoe, do que ser chamado de bundão na cara.

- Foi chamado de bundão por outra pessoa alem de você? Cade o respeito com os lideres de alguma coisa?

- Deixa eu terminar. – Kushina bateu levemente no braço dele. - Daí a Tomoe, tomou a defesa do menino... Chamou ele de arrogante e outras coisas que não vem ao caso... Quando eu descobri, fui atras dela no cla, mas.. bom pra resumir a historia, Tomoe e Hiashi se casaram naquela noite e depois ocorreu uma luta feia lá.

- Jura? – Kuwabara perguntou, desinteressado. – Quem foi o pateta que aceitou realizar um casamento fora do normal?

- Kunio.

- COMO É QUE É? – Kuwabara levantou-se de um salto, uma veia saltando na testa. – QUER DIZER QUE EU PERDI MAIS UMA GAROTA INTELIGENTE E BONITA POR CAUSA DAQUELE VERME?


	38. Chapter 38

_O trio ruivo brincava normalmente. Era a primeira vez que a menina se reunia a eles, depois que finalmente saíra do castigo ao qual fora submetida por uma semana. Os meninos, não haviam ganhado nenhum castigo por haverem incitado a amiga a brigar. Mas o traseiro de Kuwabara eram a prova que deveria começar a pensar o que diria dali por diante._

_- A Ina não me pega... la, la, la... _

_Kuwabara cantou, antes de subir na arvore. Kushina revirou os olhos, antes de sentar-se em uma pedra. _

_- Eu não quero. – e sentou-se em uma pedra, rabiscando no caderno que trouxera, depois de acomodar a boneca ao seu lado. Fazia desenhos que daria depois a sua mãe, que ficaria encantada. A borboleta voando em uma flor, Kunio e Kuwabara brincando de pega, Kuwabara na arvore, Kunio tentando pegar a borboleta da flor... Ela perdeu a noção do tempo, enquanto desenhava. Seu pai fingia ficar bravo com ela, pois ela sempre acabava com a tinta das suas canetas, mas quando desenhava com o lápis, os traços não saiam tão escuros... E os lápis terminavam muito depressa, pois as pontas se quebravam com facilidade, quando ela tentava escurecer o traçado, apertando os lápis com mais força no papel._

_De vez em quando ela olhava para os primos, que brincavam de lutar... Ou estavam brigando? Bem, se as mães deles escutassem as palavras, que seus pequenos terrores diziam, não apenas usariam o chinelo em seus traseiros, mas também o sabão para suas bocas. Não se importou, quando os primos começaram a se afastar, pois eles já voltariam. Eles nunca a deixavam sozinha por muito tempo. Sabiam que a menina não conseguia se defender do grupinho de crianças mais velhas, que havia escolhido o trio ruivo como saco de pancadas. Geralmente, eles conseguiam escapar correndo, por causa dela, mas quando a mãe de Kushina colocava o quimono na menina, como agora, os meninos enfrentavam o grupo... _

_Ela estava tão entretida no desenho, que apenas quando uma cabeça loira, tentando espiar o desenho que fazia, escureceu sua visão, é que ela realmente ergueu a cabeça, observando os olhos azuis, mais até que os de seu primo Kuwabara juntamente com um enorme sorriso._

- Só pode ser castigo. – shikaku resmungou, ao escutar a risada atrás dele.

- Ora, Uzumaki, muito dificilmente alguma coisa assim pode acontecer! – Yoshino protestou.

- Dificilmente? Certo. Então façam as contas comigo. Dois caras, meio mulherengos, que gostam de tomar saquê de vez em quando. Um idiota que gosta de...

- Acho melhor colocar três idiotas mulherengos. Jiraya-sama seria bem capaz de entrar nisso.

- Não. O ero-sennin entra como sensei-sama dos abestalhados, cabeça-de-bagre, cretinos, estúpidos...

- Tarados e sem-vergonha! – Yuki completou.

- Isso! – Kushina fez o sinal de positivo para ela. – está começando a pegar o espirito da coisa! Mas tem muito mais coisa dentro, para complicar as coisas já complicadas.

- Certo. E o que você estava falando antes?

- Peguem todos esses depravados juntos, mais aquela criatura depravada que governa Konoha...

Shikaku suspirou. A pior coisa que podia acontecer, entre as três mulheres, havia acontecido, por culpa de Minato. Haviam se tornado amigas.

- -

0

0

0

- Não precisa gritar, Obito. Eu estou escutando.

- TEM CERTEZA, SENSEI?

- Sim.

- Ah, tá. Bom, entao, não tem previsao mesmo daquela demonia ruiva, quer dizer, a Uzumaki chegar na vila, ne?

- Por qual motivo voces querem saber?

Obito comecou a esfregar as maos, uma cara muito contente.

- Nada de mais, sensei. Juro. – Kakashi e Obito se despediram, um brilho ansioso no olhar. Minato nem precisava ficar imaginando muito tempo onde aqueles dois estavam indo. Anos de convivencia com Jiraya haviam lhe ensinado o bastante para saber com exatidao, o local onde ficariam com a luneta. E felizmente, dessa vez, Kushina não estava na vila, para lhe gritar algumas coisas como Hokage obsceno, devasso...

Balançou a cabeça. Por pura teimosia, as mulheres haviam decidido que voltariam a konoha, caminhando, ao inves de pegar uma carona com Gamabunta. Shikaku decidira vir com elas, ou melhor, com Yoshino, que estava irritada pelo Hokage ter ido "fiscalizar" a missão. O único dano sofrido pelo grupo de Konoha, havia sido os ouvidos do Hokage.

Minato vira o estado que os homens que haviam tentando sequestrar Yoshino e Yuki, haviam ficado. Não havia dúvida, ele escolhera bem, mulheres que sabiam se defender. Duvidava que Shikaku tomasse outro porre, estando de serviço. Ainda não conseguira descobrir onde Kushina o escondera, mas essa mais uma das coisas sobre a ruiva que ele iria descobrir. Ao menos era o que esperava.

Caminhou para sua sala, lembrando que Tomoe havia lhe deixado em ordem, os relatorios sobre as missões de Kushina. Ele precisava dele para depois ir em busca do Terceiro Hokage, para ter uma conversa franca com ele. Queria saber exatamente, o quanto o velho...

Seus pensamentos simplesmente pararam, quando abriu a porta da sua sala. Na sua cadeira, estava aquele ruivo escandaloso, que seguira Kushina. Ele tinha os pés cruzados sobre a sua mesa, enquanto lia distraído um dos relatórios.


	39. Chapter 39

Kuwabara soltou uma gargalhada, lendo em voz alta uma observação, feita por alguem que não gostava da ruiva.

- "A Uzumaki possui o cerebro de um passarinho." Puff, se a Ina tem o cerebro de um passarinho, é um passarinho do tamanho de um rinoceronte! – Riu mais alto, imaginando a cena descrita. – Ela me chama de depravado, mas no primeiro momento que aparece... – gargalhou novamente. – quem escreveu esse relatorio foi a minhoca anemica.

Minato limpou a garganta, fazendo o ruivo encara-lo.

- Ohayo... Minhoca.

- Você está sentado na minha cadeira... Com os pés na minha mesa.

- Você obviamente não é cego. – ele sorriu, desdenhoso. Provocador. Minato não precisava pensar, para descobrir com quem Kushina havia aprendido a falta de maneiras que exibia.

- Saia já daí.

- tenho uma segunda opçao?

- Ir já para o cemitério, ficando dentro de um tumulo? – kuwabara, sem tirar os olhos do Hokage, fechou o relatorio e o jogou de qualquer jeito na mesa.

- Que assustador. – ele fingiu tremer. Os dois homens avaliavam-se, com o olhar, Kuwabara com uma postura extemamente debochada. Uma raiva velada estava em seu olhar.

- Preciso ir lhe tirar daí?

- Você não tem seios, cintura que dá vontade de agarrar, nem cabelos ruivos. Acho que não precisa.

Minato apertou o punho, segurando a vontade de pular em cima daquele... Respirou fundo. Se atacasse aquele idiota, nada iria dete-lo até o ruivo estar morto.

Kuwabara levantou-se, dando a volta na mesa. Os olhos azuis continuavam a lhe encarar com aquela raiva meio escondida.

- Kushina ainda não chegou na vila, para você querer...

- Só porque a Ina não está por aqui que eu vim.

- O que você quer?

- Lhe dar um aviso. – sem Minato esperar, kuwabara saltou sobre ele, de maos limpas. Eles comecaram uma luta de taijutsu, o ruivo mostrando-se um oponente a sua altura, apenas tendo o defeito de ser ansioso. Quando Minato enfiou um soco no ruivo, que o fez recuar um passo, o loiro aproveitou para ir atras do ruivo, prendendo-o com uma chave de braco. Segurou-o ali por alguns minutos de solta-lo, o ruivo estando ofegante.

- Aviso? Que aviso você pode querer me dar? – foi a vez de Minato ofegar. Era inacreditavel que um idiota qualquer conseguisse entrar na sua sala, sem ser visto. Ainda mais inacreditável, era o fato deles lutarem e nenhuma alma desconfiar disso.

- Eu vou matar você. - o ódio transparecia claramente, no rosto, olhos e voz do homem. – O dia que a Ina chorar por sua causa, eu vou acabar com a sua raça, entendeu bem, sua minhoca anemica paralitica e pervertida?

- Acho que não sou eu quem está ofegante. – jamais admitiria que a dor que estava sentindo nas suas costelas, havia sido causada por ele.

- Você pode ter conseguido fazer os olhos da Ina brilharem novamente... Mas eu não vou lhe perdoar se fizer ela chorar, escutou bem? – quando Minato percebeu, kuwabara havia lhe agarrado pelo colarinho, erguendo – o levemente. – Eu amo aquela mulher desde que me entendo por gente, já vi ela sofrer muito por conta de um idiota sem vergonha, que não merecia nem lamber o chao que ela pisa... Se você fizer uma lagrima escorrer, eu vou saber... E nem que tenha que sair do tumulo para acabar com a sua raça... Minato-kun.

Kuwabara meio que jogou Minato para tras, em seguida, muito rapidamente, colocou a mao no bolso, atirando uma bolinha no chao, que explodiu, saindo uma grande fumaca dela. Minato comecou a tossir e quando conseguiu que a fumaca se dispersasse um pouco, não havia sinal de kuwabara Uzumaki.

_- Você é muito bonita, sabia? – o loiro sorriu, quando a menina a sua frente corou imensamente. – E desenha muito bem! – elogiou, fazendo-a exibir um sorriso timido.._

_Ela endireitou-se, ele jogou o peso de uma perna para outra. Fitou-a, observando o cabelo vermelho reluzente preso, o quimono azul pálido, o obi de um azul mais escuro. Sabia de poucas meninas que usavam quimono direto,sem estarem em alguma data especial. Eram de uma calmaria que lhe dava sono._

_- Ob... Obrigada. – ela gaguejou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rostinho corado._

_- Posso pedir uma coisa? Aqui é a Vila do Redemoinho?_

_- Hai. – ela acenou com a cabeça. timidamente, ela levantou-se, examinando com cuidado o seu rosto. – Você está machucado._

_Apontou o obvio. Minato deu de ombros._

_- Eu não tenho culpa se aqueles tres valentões bateram em mim. Mas quando eu for o Hokage... – o menino fitou o horizonte, como se estivesse vendo seu futuro. – nenhum valentao vai ganhar de mim! E eu vou poder brincar o quanto puder com a Tomoe!_

_- Por que não pode agora?_

_- Porque o Hiashi disse que se eu chegar perto da Tomoe, ele vai me bater. – ele colocou as duas maos atras da cabeca. – Ele acha que é grande coisa, só porque vai ser o lider dos Hyuuga e ele não quer que eu brinque com a Tomoe porque diz que ela vai ser a mulher dele._

_- Talvez ela não se torne a senhora Hyuuga. – a menina sugeriu, timidamente. Ele deu de ombros._

_- Ah, sei la. Ela tambem não gosta muito de brincar de puxar asas de patos... E se ela quiser casar com o Hiashi... – deu de ombros. - Ele é o maior chato que eu conheço!_

_- É perigoso puxar asas de patos. Sem contar que é uma maldade com os bichinhos. – ela olhou para a bochecha roxa dele. tinha diversos esfolados no rosto, mas não estava desanimado._

_- Você acha? – quando ela assentiu, ele deu de ombros novamente. – Mas eu puxo bem de levinho... so para treinar mesmo._

_- Treinar?_

_- É! No proximo semestre, eu vou entrar para a academia ninja! – ele enquanto falava, comecou a gesticular. – Eu vou ser um grande ninja, e depois, o quarto Hokage! Não vai ter ninja mais poderoso que eu! DAttebayo!_

_- Tomara que você..._

_- Ina! - dois garotos ruivos vieram correndo, pegando a ruivinha pelos bracos, fazendo-a acompanha-los._

_- Nós escutamos que eles estao querendo vir nos pegar!_

_- Vamos! – O garoto loiro ficou olhando a menina tentando acompanhar os dois ruivos. Apostava que eles sequer haviam lhe visto. Ela lhe lembrava Tomoe. se elas se conhecessem, apostava que se tornariam amigas. _

_Olhou para a pedra, onde Ina, pelo nome que os ruivos a haviam chamado, estivera sentada. Ela esquecera uma boneca, vestida de maneira identica a ela. Minato Namikaze sorriu, pegando a boneca. Agora tinha uma boa desculpa, para ir atras da ruivinha linda..._

acreditam que encontrei um video, onde a kushina é uma depravada? ela estava espiando o minato e os meninos na terma...

kkk


	40. Chapter 40

_ Eu estou bem. – ele resmungou, mas o moreno que o carregava riu._

_- Tenho certeza disso. Se você não tivesse a cabeça tão dura, estaria desmaiado agora._

_- Humf! – ele cruzou os bracos, fazendo um beiço._

_- O Kuzuo não está brincando com você, Minato-kun. Se ele diz que você precisa ir fazer um curativo, é porque precisa! – Ina estava indo o mais rápido que conseguia, seus bracos ocupados com a boneca que Minato havia lhe trazido. – ele é um ninja muito esperto!_

_- É por isso que eu vou me casar com você, minha boneca. Você é a voz da minha razao iluminada!_

_- Eu não vou casar com você! – a ruiva fechou a cara, como o adolescente sabia que faria. _

_- E porque não? Eu sou um ninja muito esperto! – ele caiu na gargalhada, com a carranca da menina._

_- Você é velho! – ao contrario das outras vezes, ela não lhe chutara a canela ou mostrara conhecer muitos dos palavroes que ensinara aos pequenos ruivos. – E não sou sua boneca! _

_- Tsc, que pena. Acho que vai ter que pedir ajuda para..._

_- INA! – Minato arregalou os olhos, vendo a mulher se aproximando, praticamente correndo. _

_- Que problematico. – a menina resmungou, uma das inumeras palavras aprendidas com Kuzuo, enquanto esperava a mae, uma versao mais velha de si, correr até ela. Kuzuo riu novamente._

_- Ei, tia Hinata, que tal cuidar do heroi do dia? – ele brincou, mostrando Minato, que fechou a cara. A mulher ruiva, com imensos olhos azuis abaixou-se verificando em primeiro lugar sua filha._

_- Heroi do dia? – pediu sem entender, olhando para Kuzuo._

_- Esse mocinho se colocou na frente de uma pedra, que ia atingir a minha noivinha._

_- ELA NÃO É SUA NOIVINHA! VOCÊ NÃO ESCUTOU A INA, NÃO? – Minato tentou saltar dos bracos de Kuzuo, que o seguraram mais firmemente. _

_- Do jeito que você berra, daqui a pouco eu vou estar surdo! – Kuzuo não se importou realmente. Hinata Uzumaki ergueu as sobrancelhas alto._

_- Bem, bem, já chega. Kuzuo, traga o loirinho. – ela pegou a filha no colo, dirigindo-se para sua casa. – como isso foi acontecer?_

_- Aqueles cabecas de bagre nojentos, filhos de..._

_- Kuwabara! – o ruivinho foi repreendido pela mae, que o arrastara, depois que fora chamar ajuda, junto com Kunio. – Onde é que você aprende esses nomes, garoto?_

_As quatro crianças olharam em silencio para Kuzuo, que assobiava, inocente. Minato ao encarar a mae de Kuwabara, arregalou os olhos. Pelo tamanho, com certeza aquela mulher era alguma fujona do cla Ackimichi._

_Kunio falou, desviando a atencao. _

_- Eles tentaram nos bater de novo, tia Meiko. Nós estávamos brincando, quando vimos... _

_Enquanto kunio explicava, Hinata entrava na cozinha. Deixou a filha ao lado de uma cadeira, que a menina segurou._

_- Kuzuo, coloca ele aqui. – falou com a mesma importancia que assumia nas brincadeiras._

_- Eu estou bem! – ele torceu a boca._

_- Está saindo sangue daqui. – Ina colocou a mao, perto do machucado. _

_- Daí? – ele deu de ombros. embora a postura continuasse valente, ele empalideceu. – um ninja..._

_- Apenas idiotas se gabam de seus ferimentos. – a voz masculina ressonou na cozinha, fazendo todos se virarem para a porta. quando Minato o encarou, engoliu em seco. Um gigante. Era a única palavra para descrever o homem enorme, que o encarou firmemente. Minato endireitou-se ainda mais na cadeira. Ina pegou-o na mao, oferecendo coragem, inconscientemente. Os dedos das crianças se entrelaçaram sem que os dois se dessem conta. – continue tomando conta do seu amigo, Ina. Kuzuo, o que aconteceu?_

_- Acho que eu só posso contar a ultima parte. Kuwabara e kunio são melhores que eu para contar o resto. _

_O ruivo lancou um olhar duro para Minato._

_- Vou escutar meus sobrinhos, mocinho. Depois, a conversa é entre nós... E quer largar a mao da minha..._

_- EIKICHI__, quer parar de fazer isso? Você está aterrorizando o garoto! – Hinata aproximou-se do marido, sussurrando-lhe._

_- Basicamente, é essa a ideia, assim o ero-mirim para de ter ideias com a minha filhi... – levou uma pequena cotovelada da mulher, que o olhou fuzilando-o. ele gemeu, fingindo que a cotovelada o tinha machucado. – Kuwabara, Kunio e Kuzuo... pra fora. – o homem girou, saindo da casa. _

_- Que problematico. – Kuzuo resmungou. – ei, moleque, não deixa a minha noivinha..._

_- EU NÃO SOU..._

_- ELA NÃO É SUA NOIVA! – Os dois gritaram juntos. Kuzuo gargalhou. _

Kushina suspirou.

- Lar doce lar. – um sorriso, até mesmo doce estampou-se em seus labios.

- Eu estou morta. – yoshino falou.

- Idem... – Yuki suspirou.

- Bem, agora nós...

- Shikaku, acho que é aqui que nos dividimos.

- Por que? – quando o moreno encarou-a, Kushina revirou os olhos.

- Porque aqui é a entrada da vila. Se você seguir por ali – apontou – vai ir diretinho na sala do Hokage. Eu pretendo seguir o caminho da felicidade, que é por ali – apontou a outra direcao. – que no momento, para mim é um bom banho de terma.

- Hum... – antes que ele pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa, Kushina acrescentou.

- E voces duas estao convidadas a virem comigo.

Quando o trio se encaminhou,alegremente na direcao apontada por Kushina, Shikaku suspirou. Minato podia ser o Hokage,mas que iria escutar algumas verdades, ah, ele iria!

- Elas... estao... onde? – Minato levantou-se mais branco que a parede atras de si.

- Nas termas. Porque? – Shikaku ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sua pergunta foi respondida, quando escutou o grito de Yoshino, Yuki e Kushina.

- Voltem aqui seus ero-mirins de uma figa!


	41. Chapter 41

Nota: no site youtube, nos favoritos de tinacarlotto tem o video adicionado. o nome é kakashi gaiden hot springs

Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de voces... Em especial daqueles que não se deixaram matar no ultimo ano.

As risadas foram inevitaveis. Minato sorriu, passando o olhar rapidamente, por todos os jounnins reunidos. Kushina estava ao lado de Chouki, murmurando algo que fez o ruivo, colocar a mão na boca, para sufocar o riso.

- O motivo dessa reuniao em especial, é uma coisa pela qual, todos nós já passamos. E que provavelmente nossos filhos – inconscientemente, seus olhos pousaram em Kushina – tambem irão, se seguirem a carreira ninja. Hoje é o dia que...

Tomoe, que estava encostada na parede, ao lado da porta, era a única alem de Minato a estar de pé, segurando varias pastas. Ficara mortificada, quando percebera que Kushina era a única jounnin que faltara ao inico da reunião, pois a ruiva poderia ser acusada de tudo, menos de ser negligente com os superiores. Felizmente, Minato se atrasara, o que dera o tempo de Yoshino, que tambem iria avaliar um time de gennins, ir atras de Kushina, trazendo-a meio tonta de sono. Tomoe observara que a bandana que Kushina exibia com orgulho, não havia sido colocada, o que deixava margem a varios pensamentos, sobre os motivos que Yoshino conseguira arrastar a ruiva até ali.

- E espero, que os incidentes com clientes sendo espancados com ninjas da nossa vila, sejam parados. – olhou significativamente para Yoshino e em seguida para Kushina. As duas se encararam e deram de ombros.

- Se os clientes pararem de botar a mao no nosso traseiro, pode ter certeza que não irao apanhar. – Kushina retrucou, pelo menos a língua afiada demonstrando que acordara. Yoshino concordou com, ela fazendo os homens presentes na sala encararem meio assustados as duas.

Minato suspirou. O dia que Kushina deixasse de dar sua opiniao, cairia ouro do céu.

- Ao sairem, peguem as pastas com seus nomes. Ela contem as fichas dos alunos que irão avaliar. Espero que suas avaliacoes estejam corretas... boa sorte com os novos gennins. Dispensados.

Kushina ficou paralisada, franzindo o cenho.

- Não está ansiosa para ver quem você vai avaliar? – Chouki balancou a mao na frente do rosto dela. Kushina estava paralisada, em choque.

- Eu escutei mal ou eu estou inclusa nessa coisa de ser sensei?

- Ei, Uzumaki que tal uma apostinha básica? – Yoshino se aproximou,quase dando cotoveladas para isso.

- Apostinha basica?

- É. Do tipo, se meus alunos forem melhores que os seus...

- Nananão. Acha que eu vou expor os coitados dos seus alunos a experiencia humilhante de serem derrotados pelos meus? Depois, agora, eu tenho uma perguntinha para fazer para o Hokage.

Kushina saiu no encalço de Minato, que já deixara a sala. O encontrou na sua sala, aproximando-se da sua mesa.

- Hokage-sama! – o tom imperativo que Kushina o chamou o fez voltar-se surpreso.

- Algum problema, Kushina?

- Eu apenas gostaria de lhe pedir, o que lhe deu base, para supor que eu possuo condicoes de treinar tres gennins?

- Varias missoes ranking A realizadas de maneira satisfatória. Embora eu tenha receio pela saude mental dos mesmos, acho que se sobreviverem a você, - tentou brincar – vao ser ninjas extremamente...

Kushina fechou a cara.

- Acha que por eu ser mulher vou ser molenga com eles? Eu lhe juro, Hokage-sama. Vou ser tão dura com as crianças, que quando o ano terminar, meus ninjas vao estar aptos a serem jounnins, não apenas chunnins!

tina metralhadora encerrando o expediente por hoje... bjs

ah proposito... lanço fic nova?

./historia/11999/Lua_E_Sol


	42. Chapter 42

Nota: jaque... bueno, eu respondo nos links q vem nos comentarios, daqueles que tem link pra responder... qdo nao esqueco...

agora um desafio pro pessoal... quem chuta no futuro time da kushina? pensem nos senseis de Naruto.. quais deles sofreram a influencia uzumaki para serem daquele jeito? e tambem...

algum palpite contra a ultima frase? Vai dar certo?  
quem aposta?

_A cozinha estava com a porta aberta, como sempre. Quando Minato entrou, fez uma cara de nojo. Os pais de Ina estavam beijando-se, ela encostada no armario. Minato limpou a garganta._

_- Senhor Eikichi, posso conversar com o senhor? – Minato tremeu, quando o ruivo se virou para ele, a cara de poucos amigos. Hinata, prevendo o que falaria o marido, tampou-lhe a boca, antes de sussurrar-lhe ter paciencia com o menino._

_- Eu vou..._

_- Porque eu tenho que aturar esse ero-mirim? – ele questionou-lhe, segurando-a. – o que você quer, cabeca de bagre?_

_- Eikichi! – Hinata bateu-lhe no braco, para chamar-lhe a atencao. – você prometeu!_

_- Tsc. – ele lancou um olhar desdenhoso para a esposa, que estreitou os olhos. Revirando seus olhos, ele virou-se para Minato. – entao, Minato o que você quer?_

_- Eu... bom... – o menino ficou vermelho. – Senhor Eikichi, eu gostaria de saber, se o senhor deixa eu casar com a Ina, quando nós crescermos._

_Hinata tampou rapidamente a boca do marido, que não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reaçao. _

_- Minato-kun... Você sabe ao menos o que está perguntando? – Hinata segurou-se para não rir, diante da perplexidade do marido. Quando Kuzuo fazia aquela pergunta, todos sabiam que era com o proposito de deixar Eikichi furioso, pois Ina era a sua florzinha delicada._

_- Bem... – Ele olhou de relance para o amigo de seu pai, que parecia ter virado uma estátua. – a Ina é a menina mais bonita que eu conheco, até mais que a Tomoe. _

_Eikichi comecou a ficar vermelho, respirando rapidamente. Hinata comecou a ficar preocupada, pois conhecia o temperamento do ruivo._

_- Quando eu for o Hokage da minha vila, eu prometo proteger a Ina. Nunca nenhum valentao vai machucar ela. Posso casar com ela?_

_- Ai! – Eikichi deixou escapar, depois que Hinata pisou com força no pé do marido. Minato sorriu. _

_- Prometo que volto assim que virar Hokage para busca-la! – Ele curvou-se e saiu novamente da cozinha, correndo atrás da sua "prometida". _

_- Porque pisou no meu pé? Deixa eu ir atras desse ero-mirim duma figa..._

_- Eikichi Uzumaki, não acredito que você realmente levou a sério esse pedido..._

Minato cuspiu fora o saque que estava quase colocando em sua boca.

- Ela pensou o que? – arregalou os olhos azuis, Hiashi quase rindo de sua cara.

- Que essa foi a forma que você achou para...

- Maldicao! Eu peço essa mulher em casamento e ela acha que botei...

Minato olhou para o copo, pensando em atira-lo longe.

- Bem, Tomoe disse que ela estava bastante irritada, pois afirmou que não era uma pu... cara que...

- Eu vou estrangular essa mulher. Não sei quando, mas vou!

- Quando você cometeu a burrada de pedir a Uzumaki em casamento?

Minato ruborizou, virando-se em direcao ao balcao.

- Voces não acreditariam se eu contasse.

- Ela aceitou? – Shikaku, que estava ao seu lado, interessou-se.

- Hum... Não sei. – Minato caiu na gargalhada, o efeito do alcool já fazendo efeito. – Nunca perguntei para ela.

- Que problematico... – Shikaku pediu mais uma garrafinha de saque.

- Você pediu a Uzumaki em casamento... mas não pediu para ela?

- É claro que não. Eu pedi ela em casamento... para o pai dela, que aceitou.

- Estou entendendo cada vez menos... – Hiashi franziu a testa.

- Lembram daquela vez, que eu fugi, para ir atras do meu pai, que disse que ia para a Vila do Redemoinho?

O grupo de amigos abafou as risadinhas. Aquela havia sido o inicio da transformacao do moleque Minato Namikaze. Como ele mesmo explicara na época, aos amigos, cheio de importancia, havia encontrado a garota mais bonita do mundo... Até mais bonita que Tomoe Hyuuga. E ela era tao doce, calma e gentil, que jamais aceitaria se casar com um moleque barulhento.

Pelo menos fora o que seu pai lhe dissera, quando soubera da historia. E para que a menina de seus sonhos o aceitasse, ele deveria se tornar uma pessoa mais ou menos parecida com ela. Coisa que ele perseguira com afinco, por anos. sua determinacao apenas não era maior que a teimosia e a mudança ocorrida na ruivinha linda. No furacão que ela se tornara.

Shikaku cuspiu fora o saque, quando Minato contou que a ruivinha pela qual ele se apaixonara criança, era a mesma que o infernizava adulto. Hiashi tossiu, para não rir descaradamente na cara de Minato.

- Como você percebeu que a Ina da sua infancia é a mesma Kushina que...

Shikaku ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, perante a resposta de Minato.

- Você deu boa parte da dica. Quando nos encontramos no... Recanto Feliz... Você estava a cara do infeliz que ficava gritando que iria se casar com ela. Eu o chutei... no joelho, porque fazia isso.

Os homens caíram na gargalhada, Minato os acompanhando.

- Entao, ela chegou e lhe contou que eram namoradinhos de infancia?

Minato parou de rir quase que imediatamente, negando com a cabeça.

- A reconheci pelos primos. Pelo apelido que a chamavam.

- o que você vai fazer, daqui por diante?

- Eu não tenho a minima ideia. – Minato suspirou. – quem quiser dar um palpite, eu aceito.

- Bem... – Shikaku comecou. – As mulheres são problematicas... Acho que se voce fugir dela, ela corre atras de voce...


	43. Capitulo 43

- Hum... Minato-kun? – quando o nome foi sussurrado, apenas um ressonar mais forte foi escutado. Jogando a caneta, que até a momentos tinha nas maos, Kushina perdeu a paciencia. – ERO-HOKAGE TRATE DE ACORDAR AGORA MESMO SUA PREGUIÇA HUMANA! – Berrou no ouvido de Minato, que caiu da cadeira, acordando.

- Se estamos sendo atacados, levem a populacao civil para o abrigo. Mulheres, criancas primeiro... ops. - ele sorriu, embaraçado, perante o olhar penetrante da ruiva, que ainda estava em cima da sua mesa. – Kushina... a que devo a honra da visita?

- Que diabos você andou fazendo a noite passada, que estava roncando até agora feito um porco? – ela tinha as maos na cintura. Quando a acusacao foi terminada de ser feita, ela endireitou-se e cruzou os braços. O olhar não foi substituido. Por um momento, Minato sentiu-se novamente crianca, perante o olhar acusador do pai.

- Eu não estava roncando. Eu não estava sequer dormindo!

- Vou fingir que acredito. – ela resmungou, estreitando os olhos. – E respondendo a sua pergunta, vim fazer o relatório sobre o time nove.

- Time nove? – Minato ficou confuso.

- Podia ao menos FINGIR que leu a ordem dos times dados aos jounnins. Eu fiquei com o time nove. – Kushina pulou no chao, Minato a acompanhou com o olhar. – Novamente.

- Novamente?

- Tsc, ora qual o numero que acha que eu era?

- Bem, meu time era o numero cinco. E sou o sensei do time sete.

- Azar o seu. Agora posso fazer o relatorio ou prefere voltar para os seus carneirinhos?

- Relatorio, por favor.

- Nessa pasta. – ela apontou uma pasta laranja – tem a minha avaliacao. Mas resumindo tudo, aqueles garotos são um time interessante.

- Em que sentido?

-Possuem um fogo da juventude que eu tenho visto em poucos homens. – ela colocou a mecha atras da orelha. – Um potencial de luta, que se bem treinado, pode fazer que os inimigos achem que konoha é A VILA DA FOLHA.

- Há, há, há... – Minato pegou a pasta, encarando-a. – Isso significa que trouxe hoje apenas as suas piadas sem graça?

- Estou falando sério. Tirando os defeitos dos garotos, eles estão no ponto que se voltarem para a academia, só vao voltar para aprender mer... lá.

- Daria para falar lingua de gente?

- Ok. Se Iruka parar de agir como um palhaço, Gai conseguir se focar no que realmente quer aprender, eles vao ser até capazes de superar o Relampago Dourado de Konoha.

- E quanto ao Ebisu?

- Antes de eu falar dele, existe alguma chance de um Hyuuga nascer sem o Byakugan?

- Por que?

- Aquele moleque, eu juro que deve ser um filho bastardo do Hiashi. Porque para nascer, sendo um coice no joelho como ele, só... Bem, ninguém me tira da cabeça que o cegueta-mor de Konoha, foi um garoto extremamente precoce em assuntos pervertidos.

Minato tentou manter-se sério.

- Você não falou isso perto da Tomoe?

Kushina estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- Eu possuo ética profissional, Hokage-sama. E gosto da minha amiga. Se fosse para sair espalhando alguma coisa, seria para dizer que algumas coisas são bem pequenas... ou pequeno, se me entende.

O rubor explodiu nas faces de Minato.

- Escuta aqui, Kushina...

- Vou ficar com o time e tentar ensinar alguma coisa para eles. Tchau. – deu as costas para ele e parou, antes de sair. – Ah, propósito. Encher a cara num bar, numa segunda feira a noite, não é exatamente uma atitude que um líder de vila deva possuir. – ela o encarou, o olhar fulminante. – E muito menos roncar na cadeira que é o seu lugar de trabalho.

Saiu, fechando a porta com suavidade. Minato fechou o punho, batendo na mesa.

Quando, momentos mais tarde Tomoe entrou, o Hokage estava na janela, olhando para fora, pensando na sugestao dada por Shikaku.

- Hokage-sama, aqui estao os relatorios das avaliacoes de Yoshino e Inoshi. – ela ofereceu as pastas. quando Minato se virou, ela arregalou os olhos, sufocando sem muito sucesso uma risada.

- Qual o problema, Tomoe?

- Sua... – explodiu em um riso, que ele acreditou ser divertido. Apontou para a testa do Hokage, que ficou preocupado. Minato correu ate o banheiro mais proximo. Ao ver-se no espelho, quase teve um treco. Alguem – que ele duvidava que não fosse ruiva e que atendesse pelo nome de Kushina Uzumaki – havia escrito "meu" desenhado uma coisa parecida com um pinto de galinha e terminado com a frase "é pequeno".

- KUSHINA UZUMAKI!


	44. Chapter 44

- Eu digo que ela não vai ganhar. – um menino de oculos, mexeu na armacao, meio nervoso. Os dois companheiros de equipe se olharam.

- Pois acho o contrario. – o que possuía os cabelos castanhos, colocou as maos para tras da cabeça.

- Se for como todo mundo comenta teremos uma bela ditadora a nos dar ordens. – o menino de sobrancelhas grossas colocou a mao no queixo. – E duvido que ela permitirá que nos desencaminhemos do caminho correto.

Iruka Umino olhou para Gai Maito, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Pelo visto, o sobrancelhudo já era um dos meio apaixonados pela ruiva, que o Hokage designara para ser a sensei deles. Não que ele mesmo, Iruka, achasse a ruiva feia. Mas...

- Isso é patético. Quanto tempo nós vamos ter que esperar?

- Ela disse para ficarmos aqui, até o por-do-sol.

- Acho que a fama de doida psicótica deve estar subindo a mente dela.

- Moço, você viu a minha mamae? – uma menininha aproximou-se deles, os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Iruka passou a mao no cabelo da menina, enquanto sorria.

- Como é o nome da sua mamae? – ele abaixou-se para ficar do mesmo tamanho que ela.

- Mamae. – a menina fungou. Ela tinha olhos castanho claros, cabelo negro. Usava um quimono verde-agua, duas maria-chiquinhas.

- Que coisa patética. – Ebisu remexeu os oculos novamente.

- Qual o seu nome? – Iruka pediu, enquanto Gai se aproximava.

- Emiko-chan. – ela falou, colocando o polegar na boca. Comecou a chupa-lo com força.

- Onde foi que você viu a sua mamae pela ultima vez, Emiko-chan? – Gai pediu. Quando a menina o encarou, comecou a chorar.

- Bicho! – escondeu-se atras de Iruka. – não deixa ele me pegar!

- Francamente, isso é...

- Chega, Ebisu! – Iruka o cortou. – Emiko-chan, não precisa chorar. Meu amigo Gai só quer ajudar a procurar a sua mamae. – Iruka tentou acalma-la. Mas toda vez que Gai se aproximava, a menina berrava.

Gai ficou magoado, com a atitude da menina.

- Iruka está certo, Emiko-chan. Eu só quero ajudar!

Ela recuou, cheia de medo, batendo em Ebisu.

- Emiko. – o garoto dos oculos escuros lhe chamou. Quando a menina lhe olhou, Ebisu falou. – chega de choro. – a menina o olhou, olhos muitos abertos. - Gai e Iruka querem apenas lhe ajudar. Como os outros chamam a sua mãe?

- Mamae... – um novo berreiro fez os tres tamparem os ouvidos.

- Pelos pulmoes, é parente da sensei. – Ebisu falou, sem prestar atencao. - Iruka, veja se consegue fazer ela calar a boca.

Com a ordem de Ebisu, a menina soltou mais um berro, lagrimas correndo em profusao.

- Oi princesa, tudo bem? – os tres gennins endireitaram-se ao escutar a voz de Minato. A menina o olhou, agarrada na roupa de Iruka. As lagrimas correndo, seu rostinho vermelho. – o que aconteceu? – olhou para os tres gennins, que olharam-se antes de Ebisu comecar a explicar.

- Estávamos esperando Kushina-sensei, quando Emiko-chan apareceu, perdida da mae dela.

- Bicho! – ela apontou para Gai, que parecia prestes a chorar tambem.

- Está tudo bem, princesa, não se preocupa. Quer chupar um pirulito, enquanto procuramos a sua mamae? – Minato a afagou.

Ela balancou a cabeça, negando.

- Quero a mamae! – a menina voltou a chorar.

- Qual o nome da sua mamae?

- Mamae. – ela voltou a chupar o dedo, mais rapidamente.

- Hokage-sama, se... bem... – Ebisu lancou um olhar desconfortavel a menina. – Se o senhor não se importar, em ficar com ela, nós iremos procurar a mae da menina.

- Isso! – Gai apoiou a ideia de Ebisu. – Procuraremos a sua mamae, Emiko-chan e...

- Não pode comer ela! – a menina aceitou ir no colo de Minato, que lancou um olhar desconfiado a menina.

- Onde está a sensei de voces? – o trio se lancou um olhar culpado.

- Não sabemos, Hokage-sama. – iruka falou, engolindo em seco.

- Kushina sensei falou que iria entregar o relatorio ao senhor, antes de irmos ao restaurante de lamem.

- Sabem se ela já foi lá?

- Ela não iria sem nós. – Gai falou, os olhos brilhando.

- Vamos nos separar. Perguntaremos para todos se sabem se alguem perdeu uma menina. – Ebisu tomou a lideranca. Qualquer lugar era melhor que ali. Quando Minato estava sozinho com a menina, ele a encarou seriamente.

- Eu não entendi qual o jogo. Volte ao normal, Uzumaki.

- Ih... – Emiko pulou no chao, uma nuvem de fumaça explodindo quando tocou o chao. Em questao de segundos, uma ruiva estava ao lado de Minato. – Acha que meu relatório está errado?

- Por que isso?

- De que adianta ter grandes conhecimentos, se não houver um coraçao que seja humano para guiar a forma de utiliza-los? Eu não vou treinar um futuro Orochimaru. Iruka é gentil com criancas. Gai mesmo machucado, continuou a querer ajudar... E Ebisu teve iniciativa para ajudar, mas por uma questao mais de não querer ter um incomodo barulhento. – ela olhou na direcao de Ebisu.

Qual seu verdadeiro julgamento?

Os tres passam.

O que vocee vai dizer com relacao a menina?

Que a mae a encontrou. E se a sua boca grande desmentir, vou enche-la de...

Beijos?

Formigas. – Kushina mostrou-lhe a lingua, antes de sair correndo na direcao de gai.


	45. Chapter 45

- Essa é uma missao para gennins!

- E você acha que é o que, cabeça de bagre? – Kushina deu um peteleco na cabeça de Iruka, que esfregou o cocoruto.

- Nós somos o super ultra time...

- MENOS GAI! – Iruka e Ebisu gritaram juntos, fazendo Minato se encolher.

- Tsc. Entao, nossa missao do dia é procurar um gato fujão?

- Minha Mimi-chan... – uma mulher de cabelos castanhos estava a um canto, chorando.

- Acho que sim. – Minato esperou uma duzia de reclamacoes de Kushina, que apenas suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. vamos meninos. – ela arrastou o time para fora da sala. Minato ainda conseguiu escutar Ebisu e Gai reclamando, mas as respostas que a sensei deu, foram apenas para os ouvidos adolescentes. Cerca de duas horas depois, com metade da vila baguncada, Gai exibia orgulhoso o rosto arranhado e a gatinha laranja, com um lacinho azul nos braços.

- Entao, vamos entregar logo esse demonio e depois, comer alguma coisa.

Kushina sorriu, passando a mao nos cabelos do moreno, que exibiu não pela primeira vez o sorriso de anuncio de pasta dental. Iruka riu, quando a gata começou a arranhar Gai novamente.

- Iruka! Qual a licao que dá para aprender com essa licao?

- Gatos são bichos endemoniados? – Kushina caiu na gargalhada.

- Não mais que algumas criaturas que andam sobre duas patas, meu jovem pupilo.

- Entao não sei qual é.

- Ebisu?

- Sempre devemos deixar o idiota do time ser arranhado?

Isso é nosso instinto de sobrevivencia, não lição para a vida, Kushina pensou entre os botoes. Quantas vezes, ela não sofrera com arranhoes de gata, quando chegara em konoha, que haviam apenas missoes reservadas a gennins?

- Gai, acho que Ebisu está querendo carregar a gatinha. – Kushina bateu os olhos inocente, com o medo que se instalou no rosto de Ebisu. Quando teve em seus bracos o pequeno animal, Ebisu foi imediatamente arranhado.

- Entao, sensei, qual a licao que devemos aprender hoje?

- Primeiro, lembrem-se do que conversamos, antes de iniciar a caçada ao pequeno demonio.. quer dizer, a gatinha.

Imediatamente Iruka e Ebisu encararam Gai.

- Que não iriamos deixar apenas Gai correr sozinho atras dessa coisa.

- E? – quando os dois ficaram em silencio, a ruiva bufou. – Sensei, não faz pergunta dificil que nós não sabe dizer! – a ruiva desdenhou com voz de falsete.

Ela colocou a mao na cintura, encarando o trio, meio irritada.

- Iruka?

- O Ebisu me atrapalhou quando...

- Tsc, chega de desculpas! Gostam de me ver louca de raiva, não é?

- Desde quando acha que somos suicidas?

A pergunta escapou dos labios de Ebisu, antes que conseguisse se conter. Levou um soco no cocoruto.

- Desde que só abrem a boca para dar a resposta errada! – a ruiva comecou a andar, ainda com raiva. – as meninas vao esperar que eu carregue voces?

Maldito ero-Hokage! Maldita hora que ele pensara que por ganhar um time, ela se jogaria em cima dele, beijando-o, abraçando-o e... ignorou o rubor que subia por suas bochechas. Por um instante, cerca de cinco segundos, ela quase fizera isso. Balançou a cabeça, bufando.

Mas ao escutar, que ele tinha medo, do que ela faria com eles, ela ficara furiosa. Não era nenhuma maniaca, lunatica. Não totalmente, corrigiu-se após alguns segundos de reflexao. Tirando a parte da personalidade de Ebisu, que era tao chato quanto Hiashi, ela tinha um time até razoavel. Após os primeiros dias, quando percebera a extensao da encrenca que Minato a metera, ela quase fora até aquele pervertido, mandando-o enfiar os meninos... em quaisquer outras maos. Ela não se sentia preparada para ser sensei.

Não quando ainda tinha muitas outras coisas para se preocupar. Como podia ensinar alguma coisa para eles, quando sua mae e sua irma andavam perdidas pelo mundo? Embora houvessem algumas pessoas ajudando-a, como Kuwabara, Canino Branco, alguns amigos que fizera antes da vila ser destruida, ela sentia-se inquieta.

Com a aproximacao do casamento de Canino, Kushina sabia que o Anbu estava na vila, arrumando as coisas para a chegada da noiva, de outra vila. Quando ele a convidara para ser madrinha, ficara tao surpresa que aceitara sem questionar quem seria o padrinho... que por miséria do destino, era um pervertido loiro, de olhos azuis, que tinha como funcao ser o Hokage de Konoha.

Ela tambem não tinha ideia do que iria vestir. Como a cerimonia seria no templo, o mais adequado seria usar um quimono... que ela não tinha. Comprar um pronto estava fora de cogitacao. Ela teria que viver de vento até o dia que se tornasse Hokage, no minimo! Podia ter surupiado aquele que usara no bordel, mas ela não era uma ladra.

Pedir emprestado a alguma das Hyuugas estava fora de cogitacao. Alem de possuirem atributos fisicos BEM MAIORES que os seus... cruzou os braços, ligeiramente irritada. Eram mais baixas.

Tinha uma outra alternativa. Comprar o tecido e costurar o quimono... Com suas duas maos esquerdas para atributos femininos. Nem cozinhar direito ela sabia! Bem, ela era eximia abridora de latas de sardinha com kunais. Aquelas porcarias, chamadas abridoras de latas, serviam apenas para escapar de suas maos, lhe ferindo.

Ia pensando nessas coisas, quando um sussurro abafado atiçou sua curiosidade.

- A mamae tem disso. – gai murmurou para Ebisu, que concordou.

- Segundo meu pai, todas as mulheres sofrem disso.

- Bom, entao é melhor ficarmos alertas enquanto ela estiver de TPM.

As ultimas palavras de Iruka fizeram que a sensei se voltasse para eles. Ebisu largou a gata, imediatamente ao ver a cara da sensei.

- QUEM É QUE ESTÁ DE TPM?

* * *

JAQUE

kushina nao é santa, nem anja... o apelido dela é demonia ruiva... diaba.... coisas carinhosas assim.

bjs pra todo mundo, que le a fic...

que venha um ano novo cheio de paz, saude e dindin!


	46. Chapter 46

- Gai Maito se apresentando, Hokage-sama! – o pequeno ninja fez uma breve mesura. – Vim pegar as ordens para a missao do dia!

- Ohayo, Gai. Aconteceu alguma com o resto do seu time?

- Nada aconteceu, senhor. Apenas Kushina sensei me ordenou que viesse ao senhor buscar as ordens do dia! – os olhos do garoto brilhavam imensamente. – o que é uma imensa honra!

- E onde está Kushina e seus colegas de time?

- Bem... – Gai hesitou. – Kushina sensei disse que eu abrisse a boca para contar onde eles estariam, ela hum... bem...

- Ela lhe ameaçou? – Minato ergueu-se de pronto.

- Kushina sensei jamais me ameacou! – Gai protestou, meio horrorrizado com a possibilidade. – apenas me avisou que eu não seria digno de... – ele se tampou a boca, ficando com olhos arregalados.

- Gai. - Minato já estava ao lado do garoto, falando com sua voz mais calma. – Se você não contar a Kushina, garanto-lhe que ela não sabera que você me contou. E se for algo que eu possa ajudar...

- Hokage-sama. – Gai deu um passo, afastando-se de Minato. – Acaso o senhor sabe costurar?

- Bem... Não. – Minato franziu a testa. Por que diabos Gai iria precisar fazer isso?

- Entao não pode nos ajudar. Qual a missao do dia? – o garoto obstinado encarou Minato, suspirando. Pelo visto eles não iriam escapar da humilhacao. Minato inventou que eles não teriam nenhuma missao.

Após a saida do garoto, extremamente desanimado, Minato ficou encarando a porta, por alguns segundos. Foi ate a janela, esperando Gai aparecer novamente. Quando o menino seguiu por uma viela, Minato pulou a janela, seguindo-o. ele logo encontrou seus colegas de time, que seguiram desanimados até a zona de treinamento, já que não havia nenhuma missao para eles.

Kushina apareceu, cerca de uns cinco minutos mais tarde, segurando uma cesta. Tinha um ar alegre e divertido, que fez os garotos gemerem.

- Entao, Gai. Em qual missao o Hokage-sama nos mandou hoje? Catar as pulgas dos caes do clã Inuzuka?

Ela riu sozinha da piada.

- Nenhuma missao, sensei. – ele falou desanimado.

- Otimo. Assim, vamos poder trabalhar melhor no cas... ops, nas habilidades de vocês!

- Está brincando conosco, não é sensei? Isso é coisa de mulher! – Iruka deu um enorme pulo, quando Kushina apenas o olhou.

- Coisa de mulher é parir umas criaturas ingratas como voces, homens. Agora chega de reclamarem. Venham aqui. – ela os chamou, indo sentar-se em um banquinho no meio do treinamento. Tirou um corte de tecido marrom, que fez Minato franzir a testa. Entregou aos garotos, agulha e linha, explicando em voz baixa, algo que não chegava aos ouvidos do Hokage.

Eu devia estar aprendendo a fazer alguma coisa util! – Ebisu fez uma ultima tentativa de protesto.

Ah, mas você está aprendendo alguma coisa de util. Alem de costurar, tem mais algumas licoes. – Ebisu e Iruka quase se empolgaram, mas quando Kushina sorriu, docemente, eles imediatamente ficaram com a pulga atras da orelha.

- É mesmo sensei? E qual são? – Gai empolgou-se.

- Acho que vao aprender quatro liçoes. A primeira, é costurar. – ela passou a linha sem dificuldade pela agulha. – a segunda: cuidar muito bem de um tecido caro. – completou mentalmente: se tiver uma gota de sangue nesse tecido, eu acabo com voces. - Terceira: uma missao deve ser completa, ignorando todos os riscos e perigos...

Ebisu mexeu no oculos, bufando.

- Acha que fugir de você não foi perigo suficiente? Ainda por cima temos que COSTURAR?

- Quarta licao – ela continuou, fingindo não escutar a pergunta impertinente de Ebisu – e a mais valiosa. Se disserem novamente que a sensei de voces está de TPM, eu não vai apenas obrigar voces a costurarem um quimono. Voces vao costurar roupas intimas, depois passar vende-las para todos na vila e usando qualquer coisa ridicula, cor de rosa, com babados e fitas que eu vou dar um jeito de inventar. Entenderam? – lancou um olhar candido para eles, que embranqueceram.

kk k kk k k k kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk k kk kk

jaqueline.

presente? do Hokage? kushina? estamos falando da senhorita EU POSSO TUDO UZUMAKI!

BEIJos

tina


	47. Chapter 47

- KATSUO!

O grito de Kushina fez os tres gennins que a acompanhavam virarem-se. Quando a sensei correu em direcao a um casal, jogando-se por cima do homem loiro, eles se encararam.

= Minha noivinha linda!

- Cara, você ainda não teve um quase encontro com a morte nos ultimos tempos, não é? – ela socou-lhe o braço, amistosamente.

- Considerando que é a primeira vez que nos encontramos em dois anos... É não tive não.

Kushina o beliscou, antes de abraça-lo.

- O que você veio fazer em konoha?

A mulher que o acompanhava tossiu discretamente.

- Ah, Ina, essa é Emiko Sato. – falou o resto no ouvido da ruiva. – essa garota é tão chata que você não imagina! – em seguida comecou a falar em tom normal. – Recebi uma ordem de escolta, para traze-la em segurança até o noivo. – ele revirou os olhos. Murmurou novamente. – Se alguem tentasse sequestra-la, devolveria nos cinco primeiros minutos. Ela tem a lingua mais afiada que o seu time inteiro junto!

- De jeito nenhum que os meus anjos são mal-educados! Tá, o Ebisu é um pouquinho mal-criado, mas nada que umas puxadas de orelha não resolvam.

- Você está treinando um time? – ele deixou a boca aberta. – quem foi o visionário que teve essa idéia?

- O quarto Hokage, é claro. Ou não lembrava que agora estou morando aqui?

- Huhum... E com relacao ao antigo time nove?

- Escute, senhor Uzumaki – Emiko perdeu a paciencia. – Nós vamos ir logo atras do meu noivo ou vamos ficar aqui enquanto você tricota com sua amiga?

- Ela descobriu? – Kushina murmurou, esforçando-se para não rir da careta que ele fez.

- Detalhes, detalhes... – ele respondeu no mesmo tom. Aumentou a voz, para responder a morena, que tinha estreitado os olhos. – já estamos indo, senhorita Emiko. Sabe que antes de irmos atras do seu noivo, eu tenho que ir conversar com o Hokage.

- O que aconteceu? – Kushina o questionou, na mesma hora. Emiko bufou, virando-se e comecando a caminhar.

- Um demônio chegou na cidade. – ele apontou para Emiko. Kushina lhe socou o braço, novamente.

- Meninos, eu vou levar meu amigo Katsuo até o Hokage. – falou mais alto, para o time que encarava Katsuo desconfiado. - Continuem trabalhando no casti... no tecido.

-

-

- Precisa pajear ela até quando? – cerca de dez minutos mais tarde, Kushina havia levado diversas cortadas de Emiko. Pelo modo que Emiko falava, daria para julgar que era a filha do proprio imperador do pais do fogo. A ruiva teve um principio de pena do castigo que kami enviara em forma humana para Canino Branco. Se bem que talvez quem mais sofresse fosse Kakashi.

- Até o casamento. Acredita nisso? A bruxinha tentou me arrastar para a cama, para anular o compromisso com o tal bode velho, nas suas proprias palavras.

Kushina olhou de cima em baixo Katsuo. Os cabelos loiros, compridos até os ombros, os olhos castanhos, o rosto de anjo perdido... Isso sem contar os ombros fortes e largos, a altura caracteristica dos homens Uzumaki. kami fora injusto com as mulheres, muito injusto, ao reunir tantas qualidades tanto fisicas como morais naquele homem.

Paciente, dono de um riso facil, Katsuo era eximio espadachim. Sua katana estava colocada de maneira casual, como se fosse um adorno. Mas quando a puxava... Kushina fizera algumas missoes com o amigo, havia sido adotado por um primo de quarto grau de seu pai. Agradecera por estarem do mesmo lado.

Talvez porque Minato se parecesse com ele, na personalidade, que a deixasse tao louca de raiva, as vezes. A ruiva riu, imaginando a cena de Emiko tentando seduzir Katsuo. Eles conversavam em voz baixa, Emiko mais a frente.

= E como você conseguiu fugir? Contando a ela sobre seus onze filhos, seis esposas e quatro amantes – que você não tem, alias?

- Se eu tivesse tentado ir por essa linha, eu estaria sendo violentado até agora. Não. Apenas contei a verdade.

- E ela não cortou os pulsos, como a maioria das mocas da vila fez, quando você contou?

- Tsc. Esquece ela. Não me contou como estao Kuwabara e Kunio.

- Hum... Kuwabara perdido pelo mundo, me ajudando como você, na procura pela mamae e por Jun. volta e meia ele me manda noticias... que geralmente são falsas.

- E quando são verdadeiras?

- Elas daí conduzem a alguma vila, que ela morou por uns dias... e some novamente, sem deixar pistas.

- Se eu imaginasse que seria assim, juro que não teria obedecido quando sua mae me mandou voltar para a vila. – ele censurou-se. – Eu não imaginava que ela iria desaparecer assim com a Jun.

- Se você não tivesse protegido minha mae e minha irma e mais tarde voltado para a vila, eu ainda estaria imaginando que os corpos das duas foram destroçados, abandonados em qualquer canto da floresta. Estaria revirando o mato, sem me importar com mais nada. – ela sentiu o coracao batendo mais forte. Sorriu, de certa forma sabendo que alguem em particular a estava observando.

- Para quem você está dando esse sorriso? Sei que não é para o meu pobre coracao atormentado.

- Minato está nos olhando.

- O quarto Hokage? – ele olhou em volta, procurando-o com os olhos. – Tambem conhecido como Relampago Dourado de Konoha? Como ele é?

- Hum... quer que eu mencione o sorriso doce, o coraçao generoso, a paciencia de um santo...

- Tsc, já entendi que você está caidinha por ele. Certo, onde está o carinha?

Quando Kushina olhou para Minato, Katsuo assobiou.

- Me diga que esse homem não é casado.

- Ele não é casado... Mas você vai encontrar um sério defeito nele.

- É mesmo? E qual é?

- Gosta de mulher.

* * *

ultimo capitulo do ano. Eu estou me ajeitando para ir farrear. entao, nao vou responder a nenhum comentario, indiferentemente de quem seja. somente a partir do capitulo 48 que a situaccao voltara ao normal.

feliz 2010 para todo mundo, em especial para a JAque, para A Hyuuga Florine e para a Angel Cullen McFellou.

bjs, que ano q vem tenha fic até o capitulo 100 para voces

tina


	48. Chapter 48

- Uzumaki. quero falar com você.

Quando aquele loiro alto e Kushina o encararam, Minato suspirou.

- Kushina.

O loiro suspirou, parecendo... Desconsolado?

- Senhorita Emiko, acho que seu noivo deve estar lhe esperando.

A jovem, bufou.

- Você foi pago para me proteger, não para me dar ordens!

- Garanto-lhe, senhorita Emiko, que Katsuo é bom em cumprir as missoes que recebe, em especial se houver a colaboração do cliente. – Kushina falou, apertando o punho, imaginando-o no nariz de Emiko. Kushina não precisava pensar muito, para quem essa... Nariz Empinado... iria se dar bem.

Depois que o casal saiu, Emiko ainda reclamando, Kushina suspirou.

- Konoha sobrevive a essa criatura?

- Não está sobrevivendo a você?

Kushina ergueu a cabeca tao rapido, que Minato achou que alguma articulação havia sido rompida.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Minato quase riu, quando os olhos dela se estreitaram.

- Nada demais. Como é esse Katsuo?

- O melhor espadachim que eu conheco. – a expressao de Kushina modificou-se de irritada, para inocente.

- O que você está escondendo, Kushina? – Minato se aproximou, a ruiva rindo.

- Eu? Escondendo alguma coisa? Por que você acha isso? – colocou a mecha atras da orelha, encolhendo-se pelas risadas que dava. – Katsuo possui o coracao de uma manteiga derretida... Embora quando tire a espada da bainha fique meio endemoniado, eu nunca espero ser louca de tentar enfrenta-lo... Se bem que eu bato nele todo o tempo, quando ele diz que sou a noiva dele.

Kushina fez uma careta, um bico que seria adequado para uma criança.

- Katsuo não tem grandes ambicoes... Apenas a de encontrar alguém que... – recomecou a rir. A cara que Minato estava fazendo era muito engraçada. – Estou falando sério!

- Jura que não está me escondendo nada?

- Sou muito grata a Katsuo por um motivo muito simples. – toda a brincadeira terminou. Kushina comecou a falar sério. - Minha mae, não sei como, resolveu sair da vila pouco antes do ataque, questao de horas. Katsuo estava junto com a minha tia, quando mamae apareceu na casa, pegando Jun e fugindo de lá. Esse homem a seguiu e somente parou de fazer isso, quando estava escondida... Em um lugar seguro, que ninguem que não soubesse como chegar lá, não encontraria. Só depois que elas estavam bem protegidas, é que Katsuo resolveu voltar para a vila.

- E? – Minato

- Ganhou uma cicatriz bem feia nas costas. Ele me contou, que mamae estava agarrada a Jun, enquanto murmurava para ela ficar quietinha... que a Kushina, já, já iria voltar ali. E cantava a mesma musica que ela cantava, quando eu era criança, para dormir.

- Como é?

- isso que você escutou. – Kushina deu de ombros. – quando percebeu que ele iria ficar ali, para tira-la, ela mandou ele voltar para a vila, que estava sendo atacada.

Minato franziu a testa.

- Como ela soube do ataque?

- Isso é uma das coisas que eu pretendo descobrir, quando puser as maos nela. Posso ir ver como os meus homens estao se saindo?

- Seus... o que? – Minato quase teve um ataque, com a pergunta de Kushina.

- Meus homens, ora essa. Iruka, Gai e Ebisu. Sabe, o meu time de gennins... – Kushina fez novamente a expressao inocente, balancando a mao perto do rosto de Minato. – aqueles que estao recebendo o meu treinamento.

- Kushina, você os está fazendo COSTURAR!

- E daí? Meus alunos, minhas regras, meu treinamento! - ela ajeitou novamente a mecha atras da orelha. – Se quer tirar eles do castigo, vai ter que substitui-los, você mesmo.

Minato, por um segundo, imaginou-se costurando com Kushina lhe xingando. Balancou a cabeca, afastando a imagem.

- Tem nocao do que você acabou de dizer?

- Hum... as mulheres fazem isso o tempo todo e não perdem os peitos por esse motivo.

Minato ficou com o queixo caido.

- Porque eu permito que você seja tao insolente?

- Admita, Hokage sama. você gosta de ter alguem que... – Kushina aproximou-se dele, a expressao maliciosa.

- Kushina-sensei! – ebisu invadiu a sala de Minato, entrando pela janela.

- Já comecou a ficar parecido com você. – Minato levou um beliscão leve de Kushina.

- O que aconteceu, Ebisu? – o menino estava ofegante.

- Aquele via..., filho de uma cadela...

- Agora você pode dizer que ele está comecando a ficar parecido comigo. – Kushina bufou. – que diabos aconteceu? Cade Iruka e Gai?

- Estao atras do seu quimono. Aquele...

- Se vai ficar dizendo uma palavra em seguida um xingamento, vamos já para o banheiro, lavar essa boca suja!

- O Inuzuka mandou aquele monstro que tem como cachorro, pegar a cesta com a costura. Os outros foram atras dele, para pegar o quimono de volta.

- Se Aoshi encostar um dedinho que seja nos meus alunos, eu deixo a Tsume viuva. Ah, se não deixo! – Kushina saiu, pelo mesmo local por onde Ebisu entrara. Minato suspirou, antes de segui-los.


	49. Chapter 49

_"gatinha perdida pedia_

_onde é sua casa?_

_pergunto o nome, mas ela não sabe_

_pergunto onde mora, mas não sabe_

_o gatinho apenas chora_

_o cachorro policial_

_Fica apenas preocupado, au au au_

_Ina estreitou os olhos. Minato que estava ao lado, virou os olhos. O pai de Kushina havia insistido para contar uma historia as criancas, que dividiriam o quarto. Depois, a historia estava virando uma infinidade de musicas, que estava comecando a agitar as criancas._

_- Eichiki... você tem dois segundos para sair desse quarto! – Hinata apareceu na porta, obviamente comecando a perder a calma._

_- Mas as criancas ainda não estao dormindo! – ele argumentou._

_- Eichiki Uzumaki... – o animo da ruiva comecou a inflamar-se_

_- Ho,ou... – Ina deitou-se imediatamente. Quando sua mamae chamava qualquer pessoa pelo nome inteiro, geralmente boa coisa não vinha. Ela fechou imediatamente os olhos, afinal de contas... Não queria ter que usar quimono por mais uma semana._

_Minato olhou para a ruivinha, ainda mais fascinado. Depois que tirara aquele quimono, ela havia brincado quase no mesmo nivel que seus primos. Quase, porque os palavroes, que Kuzuo ensinara aos meninos, não haviam sido pronunciados pela menina... _

_E a doce menina ainda se preocupara muitas vezes, por conta do curativo em sua testa. Quando Ina o beijara, ao lado do curativo, para agradecer, ele ficara totalmente corado. Ela se afastara um pouco e Minato sentiu, pela primeira vez, o que seu pai sempre dissera, o que sentiria com a menina que ele gostaria de casar-se. Seu coracao disparou, batendo fortemente, uma sensacao engracada no estomago, que ele sabia não ser fome._

_Em seguida, ele fora até o pai de Ina, pedindo a menina em casamento. Depois da "aceitação"do adulto, ele decidira que somente contaria a sua "noiva" que eles iriam casar-se, apenas quando crescessem. Afinal, a ruivinha não gostava da ideia do casamento. Ele teria muito tempo, depois, para faze-la entender... O que seu pai sempre dizia, sobre os sentimentos. E aceita-lo como marido._

_Observou com atençao a menina, as pestanas longas, o nariz arrebitado. Shikaku sempre dizia, que meninas de narizes arrebitados eram problematicas, mandonas e teimosas. Ina era totalmente diferente do que Shikaku dizia que as meninas eram... Só por conta da chata da Yoshino._

_Ele decidiu, no momento que o pai dela saia, que apenas voltaria a Vila do Redemoinho, quando fosse Hokage. Assim, poderia sustentar a sua esposa sem que ela precisasse se preocupar em trabalhar, sem correr algum risco como ninja._

-- Voces estao bem? – Kushina não havia parado nenhum segundo sequer, mais preocupada em alcancar os seus garotos. Ao ve-los, verificou aliviada, que nenhum arranhao estava feito... felizmente para Aoshi, que tinha um olhar de fingida culpa.

- Uzumaki! que ventos a trazen até aqui?

Kushina sentiu um aperto no peito, quando o cao de Aoshi comecou a balancar o tecido marrom na boca, as patas sujas de lama em uma parte dele.

- Esse tecido é meu, Aoshi. – tirou forças para falar calmamente. Apertou os ombros dos gennins, que protestaram. – quietos! – mandou. Falou em voz baixa. – fiquem aqui.

- Como assim seu? Kago não pega nada que seja de outros. – ele deu um sorriso falso. – Está enganada, Uzumaki.

- Você é quem está enganado, se acha que não vai devolver o tecido para a ruiva.

Katsuo surgiu atras de Aoshi, que virou-se imediatamente.

- Quem é você?

- Não é da sua conta. O tecido para a dama, por favor?

- E por que eu deveria mandar Kago deixar de brincar?

- Patife insolente. – o loiro resmungou. Com o polegar, Katsuo comecou a tirar a espada. – prefere que minha companheira lhe corte a garganta, junto com seu cao, a entregar o tecido? - Katsuo o encarava com os olhos frios.

Kushina tampou-se a boca, sentindo-se enjoada. Aoshi deu a ordem a Kago, que saiu de cima do tecido, não antes sem babar. O Inuzuka recuou, sorrindo maldosamente. Katsuo, em um movimento rapido, estava atras dele, com a espada em toda a extensao no pescoco de Aoshi.

Por conta das criancas, hoje você ainda vive. Mas se eu sonhar que está incomodando os mais fracos... Sugiro que se tiver algo que você preze, se despeça antes do nosso encontro.

Katsuo tirou a lamina. Aoshi não tentou nada, quando percebeu Kushina a um passo dele, a kunai substituindo a lamina.

Vá embora, agora. – a ruiva mandou, os olhos doloridos. Depois que Aoshi foi embora, Kushina finalmente criou coragem para pegar no tecido estragado. Felizmente, as criancas estavam bem, ela repetiu para si mesma, enquanto apertava o tecido contra o peito.

- Deveria ter deixado esse cara matar o...

Gai praticamente voou, com o soco de Kushina.

- O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE A MORTE, GAI? E VOCÊ IRUKA? EBISU? VOCES NÃO SABEM NADA SOBRE ELA! VOCES... – Kushina tremeu. - Ela não encostou em nenhum de voces! Isso que voces estao sentindo é apenas raiva! Uma raiva infantil, que com o tempo vai passar! Isso aqui – balancou o tecido no ar. – é praticamente nada! É UM PEDAÇO DE LIXO- enfantizou, jogou o tecido no chao. – SE COMPARADO A UMA VIDA! Rezem a Kami, todos os momentos que puderem, para que não precisem matar tao cedo. Tirar uma vida é a coisa mais desprezivel que ninjas precisam fazer!

Kushina finalmente deixou as lagrimas cairem. Olhou os tres alunos, antes de silenciosamente, sair do local. Minato, que assistira a toda a cena atras dos meninos, colocou a mao no ombro de Iruka.

- Quando escolhi Kushina para ser sensei de voces, a única coisa que consegui pensar era que homens de verdade, iriam sair das maos dela. Não me decepcionem garotos.

* * *

EU NAO AGUENTEI... EU TIVE QUE VIM AQUI POSTAR...


	50. Chapter 50

- Ei, Kushina.

- Não enche, katsuo. – ela apenas ergueu o travesseiro, para responder. Em seguida, enfiou o rosto novamente no esconderijo. Gritou quando o loiro tirou o travesseiro da sua cara, os olhos frios do espadachim a encarando.

- Aquele verme, o talzinho de Aoshi... ele tentou alguma coisa... como...

- NÃO!

Kushina sentou-se na cama, limpando os olhos.

- Aoshi não é tao baixo quanto... esquece. – Kushina fungou. – estou deprimida não é pelo quimono. É pelos meus alunos. Achei que eu ia conseguir...

- Kushina – Katsuo a interrompeu. – você está dando orientacao para que eles sobrevivam nessa selva do mundo ninja. Eles apenas irao aprender o quanto vale uma vida, quando alguem realmente proximo a eles morrer. Ou eles matarem alguem, como aconteceu conosco.

Kushina olhou para a propria mao, como se visse o sangue da loira, a primeira pessoa que matara, que ela não conhecia, que esperava não saber o nome jamais.

- Você não tinha que estar aturando aquela coisa?

- O futuro enteado dela me pediu para conversar com ela.

- Espero que ela seja boa com o ero-mirim. – Kushina fungou.

- Tem uma mocreia problematica, que está querendo falar com você. Tem certeza que Minato não...

- Vamos combinar uma coisa, Katsuo? Eu já lhe contei que o Hokage gosta de mulher. Por que você fica insistindo em ficar se iludindo com ele? – ela se impacientou. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atras da orelha.

- Tres coisinhas. Uma. Eu percebi, que ele é caidinho por você. Duas. Que você so não esta correndo atras daquele anjo de olhar inocente, por conta da tia Hinata e da Jun.

- Sem contar que ele é um pervertido, que fica tomando banho em rio, pelado.

- Vou fingir que não adorei a novidade! – ele riu, quando Kushina o encarou. Podia jurar que ela estava rosnando. – Tres. Minato Namikaze não vai esperar você para sempre, meu amor.

- Eu não vou...

- Vai erguer a cabeca, limpar esse nariz e vai ver o que aquela moça quer falar com você. Ela tem uma cara de mocreia assassina que acho que nem o seu sensei tarado aguentaria.

Quando Kushina saiu do quarto, deparou-se com Yoshino, que estava encarando Kyuui-chan, a gata com o pelo arrepiado.

- Kyuui-chan! Tem ratos la fora... gatinha...

- Escolheu pessimamente o animal de estimacao, Ina. Se tivesse escolhido um alto, loiro, de olhos azuis... – "_brigariamos no tapa por ele!" _

- Katsuo! – ela bufou.- ele não come ratos!

Katsuo deu um sorriso, que fez a ruiva bufar. O loiro pegou a gata, que o arranhou, antes de sair correndo. Yoshino piscou, não acreditando em seus olhos. Como aquela ruiva conseguia tantos homens... atraentes?

- Eu vou ir conversar com aquele seu aluno, aquele rabugentinho de oculos.

- Aproveita e se encontrar o resto do time, avisa que o combinado continua de pé. Quero os tres na minha porta, as cinco horas, vestidos para o casamento.

- Castigo dos deuses! – ele se abaixou, quando Kushina pegou uma travessa que estava em cima da mesa.

- FORA! – ele atirou-lhe um beijo, antes de pegar sua espada e sair.

- Porque Ichiro não pode ser tao cavalheiro como esse seu primo?

- Depois que fizeram Katsuo, jogaram os ingredientes fora. O que você veio falar comigo, yoshino?

- Ah, isso. – Yoshino pegou uma caixa branca, que havia colocado no sofa roxo de Kushina. – me pediram para lhe entregar essa caixa. E você está com uma cara horrivel!

- O que tem aqui dentro? – Kushina ignorou o comentario de Yoshino.

- Se eu soubesse, não teria espancado o Inoshi para tirar das maos dele!

Kushina riu com a declaracao. Não duvidava nada que houvesse acontecido isso.

- Entao você não abriu?

- É claro que não! Oras, abra logo! – a morena espiou ansiosa que Kushina abrisse o pacote. Revelou ser um quimono lilás clarinho, com a estampa de folhas e flores, fios dourados fazendo o contorno dos desenhos.

- Que lindo! – Yoshino segurou o ombro de Kushina. – ele é maravilhoso!

- Ele é carissimo, isso sim. – Kushina enfiou o quimono de qualquer jeito na caixa. – Quem deu para Inoshi trazer aqui?

- Não sei. Você vai mesmo devolver ele?

- É claro que sim! eu não paguei por esse quimono, portanto não é meu!

- Você não pode aceitar um presente?

- Não quando eu não sei quem mandou.

- E o que...

Kushina enviou um olhar azedo para ela.

- Imagina, se quem me enviou esse quimono foi o Hyuuga. Estou me referindo ao marido da Tomoe. ou se o Inoshi quem comprou. Na pior das hipoteses, o shikaku. Preciso falar mais alguma coisa?

- Entao, você não tem nenhuma ideia de quem mandou? – Yoshino ainda fez uma ultima tentativa, antes de Kushina sair porta afora.

- Se a minha ideia estiver certa, voces vao ter que achar um quinto Hokage. Porque eu não preciso de caridade para me vestir!


	51. Chapter 51

-

anino branco abriu a porta, arregalando os olhos, perante o rosto cheio de raiva de Kushina.

- Bom dia, Canino Branco. O Hokage-sama, por acaso está aqui?

- Ele... Está...

- Obrigada. - Kushina entrou tirando as sandálias, com os pés antes de seguir adiante. Sentindo o chakra de Minato, ela avancou pela casa. Somente depois que abriu uma porta e se deparou com Minato sentado, ela parou.

- Kushina, você não pode... – Canino Branco tentou impedi-la de abrir a porta, mas já era tarde.

- Escute bem, Minato Namikaze. Eu não gosto que comprem minhas roupas. Quer pensar em me dar um presente? Me mande em alguma missao ranking-S, onde eu possa chutar algumas carcaças humanas para o inferno. _Não se atreva a levantar! – _ela virou-se de costas, fechando os olhos. Seu rosto rapidamente atingiu o tom de seus cabelos.

- Do que diabos você está falando?

- Eu estou falando do maldito quimono que você comprou e mandou o Inoshi levar na minha casa! – ela se virou, ainda com as faces ardendo. Quando viu que Minato não a escutara, ela virou-se novamente, mais irritada. – daria para... se enrolar numa toalha, por favor?

- De que maldito quimono você está falando?

- Desse aqui! – ela tirou o quimono da caixa, jogando a mesma no chao. Atirou o quimono em Minato, ficando-lhe pendurado na cabeça. – eu posso comprar muito bem minhas roupas, não preciso que ninguem me de o que vestir. Se foi por conta do casamento de Canino...

- Voces se importariam... – o dono da casa tentou apaziguar a situacao, mas foi conduzido para fora do banheiro pela ruiva.

- Com licenca, pretendo terminar de dizer umas coisinhas pra esse cara. – Kushina fechou a porta do banheiro, se virando em seguida para Minato, que encarava o tecido em suas maos sem entender nada. – como eu estava dizendo... – Kushina colocou uma mecha atras da orelha, empertigada.

- Antes de continuar a falar, espero que registre que eu não comprei esse quimono e que...

- Por mim você pode vesti-lo, já que eu não acredito em você!

Minato deu um sorriso travesso, parecido com os que dera quando crianca. Quando deu mostras que iria aceitar a sugestao dela, de vestir o quimono, Kushina rapidamente se virou de costas.

- Vai ficar todo molhado. O que é uma pena. – ao escutar as palavras de Minato, Kushina soltou o ar lentamente. Em seguida, voltou-se para olhar o loiro. Soltou um grito agudo. – SEU DEPRAVADO!

Minato havia enfiado o quimono como se fosse um roupao de banho, deixando as laterais abertas, corpo exposto.

- Você não disse que era para amarrar.

- Eu devia amarrar... – Kushina comecou, mas ao perceber pelo chakra, que Minato se aproximava, ela abriu a porta, saindo correndo.

- Kushina, você devia...

- Cala a boca e vem comigo! – puxou Yoshino, que a havia seguido. Quando já estavam na rua, na metade do caminho para sua casa, é que a ruiva parou. Colocando as maos nos joelhos, Kushina respirava fundo, tentando recuperar o folego. Como recuperaria sua sanidade, se aquele... pecado em forma de gente, a tirava todas as vezes que se encontravam?

- Muito bem, já chega! Que diabos aconteceu, la dentro? Você saiu como se o diabo estivesse lhe perseguindo.

- O Hokage estava tomando banho. – ela murmurou, as faces ardendo. O coracao disparado. Kushina encostou-se em um poste, a imagem do corpo de Minato dançando na frente de seus olhos.

- Minato? Eu escutei bem? Minato Namikaze, o santo de Konoha está sem roupa, dando sopa por aí?

- Yoshino... Se você quiser ter uma morte bem dolorida, é só _pensar_ em ir atras do meu...- Kushina corrigiu-se, mas não rapida o suficiente. - do ero-Hokage! – as palavras de Kushina, eram desnecessarias, perante o olhar assassino da ruiva.

-

--

- Eu não entendo! – Minato havia tirado o quimono feminino das costas. Fora extremamente divertido provocar Kushina. Era impressao sua, ou a ruiva olhara seu corpo com....

- A única coisa que eu fico feliz, é que Emiko ou Kakashi não tenham presenciado essa cena.

- Que cena? – perante a voz, meio arrastada do filho, Canino Branco deu um pulo.

- Finalmente chegou em casa! onde você... Senhorita Emiko. – Canino Branco fez uma leve mesura para a noiva, que corou levemente.

- Senhor Hatake. – ela encarou Minato, que estava sem camisa. –Hokage sama.

- Que cena? – kakashi pediu, ligeiramente interessado, em especial quando viu a caixa branca.

- Er... Kakashi, você não precisa arrumar seu quarto? – Canino tentou desviar a atencao do filho.

- O arrumei ontem.

- Kakashi-kun, acho que você pode ter esquecido alguma coisa... Alias deve ter esquecido. Eu lhe ajudo a arruma-lo.

Emiko declarou. Canino branco sorriu com a fala da noiva.

- Otima ideia.

Kakashi suspirou, extremamente desanimado.

- Eu já arrumei ontem!

- Não reclame, por favor, Kakashi-kun.

- Se me chamar de Kakashi-kun, novamente, eu lhe quebro as pernas.

O adolescente afastou-se, indo resmungando uma pequena fieira de "elogios" a  
Emiko. Bruxa maldita foi o termo mais leve que ele falou.

- Senhorita Emiko, quero lhe pedir desculpas pelo meu filho. - A jovem suspirou, parecendo nem um pouco incomodada.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Sakumo. Eu não esperava nada diferente. Aposto que com um pulso forte feminino, seu filho volta ao caminho correto.

Minato se questionou, se o fato de Sakumo Hatake, mais conhecido como Canino Branco, fizera uma boa escolha. Pelo olhar que a mulher de cabelos escuros estava lhe dando, ele sequer precisaria de uma toalha para ficar seco.

Quando estava abrindo a porta para sair, o primo loiro de Kushina estava com o punho fechado, como se estivesse prestes a bater nela.

- Ohayo, Hokage-sama! eu não sabia que morava aqui! – katsuo sorriu. Minato estreitou os olhos. Deixava de ser o Hokage, se não conhecesse aquele sorriso Uzumaki.

- Algum problema, senhor Uzumaki?

- Problema? – Katsuo olhou em direcao ao chao, reparando na caixa que o loiro tinha no braço. – Considerando que você ainda está vivo, depois de mandar um quimono carissimo para a Kushina, acho que posso considera-lo da familia.

- Eu não comprei esse quimono! – Minato falou irritado.

- Certo. E eu acabo de beijar na boca o segundo cara mais gostoso da vila. E já que o primeiro, gosta de mulher... Não tenho chance.

- Vocês, Uzumaki, tem um senso de humor muito estranho, sabia?

autora movida a comentarios, faz milagres..


	52. Chapter 52

-

Minato bateu na porta, começando a se impacientar. Quando a ruiva abriu a porta, ele entrou meio que a empurrando para dentro.

- Antes que você comece a berrar, sugiro que escute bem. _Eu não comprei o quimono._

- Pervertido! – Kushina fungou, antes de secar as lágrimas que estivera vertendo. – antes que eu lhe diga exatamente o que penso de você, cadê o meu quimono?

- Como assim?

- Agora pervertidos são surdos tambem?

- Quem mandou você invadir o banheiro quando eu estava tomando banho?

Kushina bufou.

- Vai me devolver o quimono ou eu vou ter...

- Vai fazer o que?

- Buscar ele onde quer que esteja! Nem que tenha que tira-lo dos braços da Tsume!

Quando Minato ergueu a sobrancelha, Kushina virou o rosto.

- Depois que eu cheguei em casa, achei o bilhete que vinha junto. E como não era a sua letra...

- Deixe-me ver o bilhete. – Minato não importou-se com o tom de voz que usava. Entao um cretino qualquer ficava comprando roupas para a sua ruiva e ainda por cima mandava bilhetinhos? A coisa que Minato não admitia, era que alguem fora mais rapido e tivera a mesma ideia que ele, pois pretendia comprar um quimono e envia-lo mais discretamente.

Kushina ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, como se não acreditasse.

- Pretende fazer o que com o bilhete?

- Primeiro ler. – depois amassar a cara do cretino. Kushina estreitou os olhos, antes de dar de ombros.

- Ah, proposito. Por que diabos você estava tomando banho na casa do Canino Branco?

- O bilhete,por favor?

- Roubando a frase do shikaku... Você é problematico. – Kushina cruzou os bracos. – Cade meu quimono?

Minato suspirou.

- Secando no meu varal.

Kushina ficou vermelha como um tomate.

- Você... colocou... o... meu... quimono... em um varal.... ONDE TODOS PODEM VER?

Minato colocou a mao no cabelo da ruiva, que o afastou com um leve tapa.

- Qual o problema?

- Qual o problema? – Kushina repetiu os olhos em chamas de raiva. – todos podem ver! E pensar coisas erradas!

- Do tipo que você jogou o quimono em mim, quando eu estava molhado, completamente sem...

Kushina tampou a boca dele, Minato aproveitou para puxa-la para si. A ruiva escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

- Vao ficar comentando que nós...

- Bem... se quiser, podemos fazer o comentário ficar real.

Quando Kushina ergueu o olhar, ele percebeu que o comentario não fora bem aceito.

- Peça para aquela loira de farmácia aguada fazer isso. – ela se afastou. – porque eu não vou... não quero NADA disso, pra mim, entendeu?

- Não. Poderia me explicar? – a raiva, a frustracao acumuladas de Minato finalmente pareceram explodir. – eu não consigo te entender, Kushina! Você uma hora é uma coisa, outra hora é outra! Eu não tenho bola de cristal para adivinhar o que falo para não te deixar irritada e estou cansado do fato de...

- Eu vou ir buscar o meu quimono. – Kushina tentou sair, mas foi segurada por Minato.

- Vamos resolver isso aqui e agora.

- Eu não...

- Não me interessa, Kushina! – os olhos de Minato estavam brilhantes de raiva. – ou resolvemos isso aqui, agora, ou você pode ter certeza que foi a ultima vez que você me viu... – não havia um milímetro no rosto de Kushina, que não estivesse corado. – daquele jeito. E tambem... que é a ultima vez que eu corro atras de você. Se quiser, depois algo comigo, vai ter que vir você atras... e eu vou pensar se vale a pena tentar alguma coisa com você.

Kushina ficou pálida, do nada. Os labios tremulos, como se gelo os houvessem tocado. Fechando os olhos, permitiu que o medo que sempre acumulara ao longo de sua vida, tomasse a decisao.

- o dia que o inferno congelar, vai ser o dia que eu vou correr atras de você.

E chegamos a metade da fic - nao que eu ja tenha ela terminada escrita, mas mais ou menos... enfim... UM ANO DE FANFIC! É MOLE?


	53. Chapter 53

-

_- Onee-chan! – quando uma mulher de cabelos pretos, vestida com um quimono azul royal gritou, Kushina sorriu. seria extremamente dificil, existirem duas vozes identicas. _

_Minato ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, quando a mulher chegou em Kushina, abracando-a. Asuka havia sido enfiado em seu colo, sem a menor cerimonia, como em diversas ocasioes. Mas dessa vez o menino não chorou, aparentando estar mais curioso com as mulheres que preocupado em se livrar do suposto pai._

_Depois de alguns minutos de cumprimentos, Kushina abracando a outra pelos ombros, virou-se para ele._

_- Esse é Minato Namikaze. – fez uma careta discreta para ele, que a mulher não viu.- E o ruivinho lindo se chama Asuka. – o menino sorriu para a mulher, que riu deliciada._

_- Kami! Eu soube, oneechan, que você havia ficado noiva, mas não que já havia se casado e ficado grávida! Embora seu filho seja parecido com o pai, com certeza os cabelos são seus! Engraçado, me disseram que o nome do noivo era Ku..._

_Embora o sorriso de Kushina não esmorecesse, o brilho nos olhos dela simplesmente desapareceu com as palavras da mulher._

_- Kushina, não vai me apresentar sua amiga? – Minato a interrompeu._

_- É claro, querido. – o sorriso que a ninja apresentava agora era falso. – essa é Sayuri **MATSUO**_

_._

_- É um prazer conhece-la. – ela corou imensamente. Com uma desenvoltura que Kushina jamais havia imaginado que Sayuri desenvolvesse, a mulher continuou a falar._

_ – Espero que possam passar a noite em minha casa. _

_Minato e Kushina se consultaram com o olhar. Quando ela ergueu a sobrancelha, ele assentiu. _

_- Será uma honra ser seu hospede. _

_- Antes que você questione, oneechan, hoje teremos lamen!_

_As duas mulheres riram, tomando o rumo da casa de Sayuri._

_ Minato aproveitou, para conhecer uma nova faceta da ruiva, que desde o inicio daquela missao, o estava intrigando. Algumas expressoes faciais da ruiva, para ele não pareciam ser estranhas. _

Uma batida discreta na porta, fez Kushina virar-se. Quando escutou a voz dos gennins, brigando, ela sorriu. olhou para as duas cópias de si, antes de curvar-se e desfazer o jutsu.

Pegou o leque que estava em cima da cama e saiu do quarto. Não dera nenhuma ultima olhada no espelho, nervosa com a sensacao de irrealidade que a envolvia. Imaginou por um breve momento, que era o dia do seu casamento com Minato... que até mesmo seu pai concordara... o que ela ainda duvidava.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com o trio do time nove. A cara de surpresa que eles fizeram, foi enorme.

- Kushina-sensei... A senhorita está linda! – Gai mostrou-lhe os dois polegares, o sorriso enorme de aprovacao. Iruka assobiou.

- Acho que vamos ir a dois casamentos hoje. E vamos ir com a segunda noiva!

- Acha mesmo isso, Iruka? – Kushina riu, um leve rubor tomando conta de sua face. – E quem seria o noivo?

Foi a vez de Iruka comecar a tossir. Se ele dissesse quem era o noivo que tinha em mente, não sairia vivo, pois contrariaria a terceira regra que Kushina instituira. Nunca insinuar que algo acontecia entre ela e o Hokage.

- Humf... Finalmente eu acredito que você seja mulher.

Se olhares matassem, Ebisu teria encontrado o seu fim naquele instante, seu assassino não sendo apenas Kushina.

- Muito bem. alguma pergunta?

- Vamos mesmo ter que pagar esse mico?

- Acha que acompanhar a sua sensei é pagar mico? – Kushina questionou, quase adivinhando a resposta.

- Obvio que sim.

- Entao, prepare-se, Ebisu. Você não tem nocao do que eu planejei para hoje a noite... Durante a festa.

- Não vamos ter que costurar, não é? – Ebisu pediu, mexendo novamente no oculos. Iruka e Gai gemeram perante o olhar candido que ela lancou a eles.

X

X

X

Minato saiu para o jardim, olhando para a lua. Kushina ficara ao seu lado, durante a cerimonia. Ele tivera que rir, quando Kushina chegara, acompanhada pelo seu time. Embora os gennins estivessem até mesmo arrumados, para o padrao de vestimenta que estavam habituados a ve-los, a sensei deles os superava em anos luz.

A cerimonia teve uma duracao normal, embora a noiva parecesse estar de mal humor. Ele não precisava ser um genio, para perceber a antipatia entre seu aluno e a futura madrasta. Respirou fundo, quando escutou uma tossida discreta as suas costas. Virou-se, encotrando Katsuo Uzumaki.

- Embora ache uma tradicao ridicula, o padrinho está sendo solicitado para junto com a madrinha e os noivos, dançarem a primeira musica. – depois de informar, katsuo fez uma mesura, virando-se em seguida para entrar novamente.

- Uzumaki.

- Sim? – o outro loiro virou-se com o questionamento nos olhos.

Minato abriu a boca, fechando-a em seguida.

- Esqueça. – balancou a cabeça, espantando seus pensamentos. – Desculpe-me.

Katsuo o encarou como se não acreditasse.

- Hokage-sama, posso ao invés de responder, fazer um questionamento?

- Sim. – Minato deu de ombros.

- Quando decidiu ser Hokage?

- Como?

- É uma pergunta simples. Quando decidiu ser Hokage?

- Quando eu era criança. – Todos na vila sabiam disso.

- Não deve ter treinado nada para isso, correto?

- Ao contrario. Me esforcei muito para isso! Quando um

- Mesmo? – Katsuo sorriu. – entao não acha que essa é uma filosofia que deva ser seguida sempre... Em todas as situacoes?

- O que quer dizer?

- EU NÃO QUERO DANÇAR! - a voz de Ebisu foi ouvida claramente onde eles estavam. A pergunta não formulada de Minato, foi respondida por Katsuo, rindo primeiro.

- Kushina deve estar arrastando o garoto para a pista de dança, com um clone.

- Porque não devo desistir de Kushina? – Minato questionou, quando katsuo se virou de costas.

- Eu não sei como ela era quando criança. A conheci quando tinha sete anos... e ainda era um anjo. Vi a luta de Hinata para tentar criar a filha. Quando aquele verme entrou na casa delas, com uma fala macia, jeito calmo, olhar de boi manso... todos na vila pensaram que ele as protegeria. E logo, Kushina comecou a apresentar um comportamento muito diferente do que era. Se antes era quieta, passou a ser muda. E, – Katsuo fez uma pequena pausa. – marcas roxas comecaram a ser vistas, não apenas no corpo da mae dela. Eu nunca esqueco, o dia que estavamos sentados, Kuzuo, Kuwabara e eu e ela chegou... uma marca ainda quente no rosto dela. Embora não saisse uma lagrima, ela tremia.

Uma especie de explosao aconteceu no salao, mas os homens não se moveram.

- Kuwabara ficou furioso, queria ir bater em Iori... mas ela não permitiu. Foi o dia, que ela disse que iria pedir para a mae dela, para inscreve-la na academia ninja. Nunca vi tanto ódio no rosto de alguem... Kushina jurou naquele dia que iria matar Iori.

Katsuo deu de ombros.

- Eu só imagino que...

- Hokage-sama! – Kushina saiu apressada, a respiracao ofegante. – acabo de receber um recado, sobre a localizacao da minha mae. Tenho sua aprovacao para sair da vila, por algumas semanas?

- Onde ela pode estar? – katsuo questionou, mais rapido que Minato.

- No País do Mel. – Kushina respondeu, olhando para o primo, que franziu a testa.

- Não pode ser uma armadilha?

- Não, Hokage-sama. quem mandou o recado foi Kuwabara, atraves de Ninkame. – a ansiedade de Kushina era visivel.

- Posso ajudar... e me divertir um pouco com Kuwabara? – Katsuo perguntou, colocando a mao na espada. Sentia as maos se enformigando de excitação. Kushina colocou as maos na cintura, os olhos estreitados. – Te garanto que você não vai ter que me tirar de nenhum bordel!


	54. Chapter 54

-

- Gai, Ebisu e Iruka apresentando-se ao serviço senhor! – os três gennins de Kushina estavam na sua frente, batendo uma continência. Minato sorriu.

- Pelo visto, vocês estão bem animados!

- Estamos preocupados isso sim, hokage-sama. – Iruka deu vazão ao que haviam discutido, até o momento que haviam sido chamados até a presença do ninja mais forte de konoha.

- Com o que?

- A sensei foi seqüestrada! Os malditos devem ter cortado a língua da sensei, amarrado suas pernas, braços e...

- MENOS GAI! – iruka e Ebisu gritaram. A mente fértil de Gai era algo que ao mesmo tempo divertia e exasperava a sensei dele.

- A questão, hokage-sama, é que hoje – Ebisu mexeu na armação dos óculos escuros que usava - pela manha, Kushina sensei não estava no local combinado para o treino. E muito menos na hora certa.

- E por isso Gai ja começou a imaginar esse amontoado de besteiras.

- Não são besteiras, Iruka! Nossa sensei deve estar agora amarrada, sofrendo alguma tortura horrível... ela pode estar até morta! – Gai estava com os olhos brilhantes de lagrimas.

- Não possuímos tanta sorte. – ebisu remexeu novamente nos óculos, resmungando.

- Como pode querer que a sensei mais maravilho...

- Calma, vocês três. – minato finalmente se intrometeu. – Uzumaki apenas não estará na vila, por algumas semanas.

- Porque não, hokage-sama? – quando Minato ergueu a sobrancelha, Iruka quase deu um passo para trás. Mas ele era um ninja e deveria portar-se corajosamente como tal... Apenas fugir da sua sensei era questão de sobrevivência.

- Questões particulares.

- Quem é maluco de querer ter algum particular com a sensei? – quando Gai e Iruka escutaram a pergunta de Ebisu, se voltaram irritados para o colega.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Retire o que falou da sensei agora mesmo!

Antes que minato pudesse interferir, para que os ânimos se acalmassem, os três já estavam engalfinhados no chão. Então era esse o treinamento que kushina... Uzumaki, corrigiu-se, estava dando a eles? Deixou por alguns minutos, que eles lutassem. Mas ao perceber que ao invés de se acalmar, estavam se exaltando ainda mais.

-

-

- Nenhuma palavra. – Minato falou irritado. – não sobre o que você acabou de ver.

- Eu não sou suicida, hokage-sama. – Chouki engoliu o riso que estava fazendo seus olhos ficarem menores. – mas tem certeza que está bem?

- Eu nunca estive bem depois que aquele demônio apareceu nessa vila. – minato suspirou. – Agora um ultimo conselho, antes que eu lhe jogue aos leões. Se eles começarem a brigar entre si, deixe eles se matarem.

- São tão bons assim?

- Eu não sei que espécie de treinamento Uzumaki está fazendo-os passar, mas se conseguiram me arrebentar as costelas, chutar meu rosto...

- Bem, espero estar a altura do desafio. – Chouki curvou-se. Gostaria de ter certeza das palavras que pronunciara.

Minato assentiu.

- Tomoe, por favor, traga aqueles pestes que a Uzumaki está treinando. – pediu, enquanto colocava uma bolsa de gelo no olho esquerdo.

Tomoe, que junto com chouki, havia entrado no momento em que Minato entrara no meio dos alunos de kushina, que estavam brigando, para separa-los. Ambos ficaram estarrecidos, quando perceberam que TRÊS GENNINS haviam conseguido – sem intenção – chutar o hokage nas costelas, rosto e... Tomoe desviou os pensamentos, corando. Ela não queria imaginar o que Minato faria com a sensei deles, por conta das ações de seus pupilos.

Ela não conseguia imaginar o que havia acontecido com aqueles dois cabeças duras a ponto de minato apenas se referir a kushina como uzumaki. Quase podia jurar, que no dia anterior, haviam se encontrado apenas no casamento de Canino Branco. Quando entrou na sala que minato tinha ordenado que os três ficassem esperando até que alguém fosse chama-los, ficou espantada com a conversa do time nove.

Os três estavam de costas para a porta, não percebendo a chegada da Hyuuga.

- Bom, a sensei pode estar precisando da nossa ajuda. – Iruka falava ponderado.

- Exatamente! Nós somos apenas gennins! O que podemos fazer nessa vila sem nossa amada sensei para nos instruir?

- Infernizar tanto os outros, que nos mandem atrás daquele monstro em forma de gente.

A resposta de Ebisu fez os dois colegas o olharem. Um sorriso lentamente surgiu nos rostos deles.

- Bem... o que exatamente, Ebisu, você tem mente? – Iruka o questionou, um pouco de bom senso prevalecendo.

- Não sei o que você está pensando, Ebisu, mas pode me incluir no meio! – Gai tinha os olhos em fogo, quando falou.

Ebisu mexeu nos óculos, sorrindo.

- Ora, apenas vamos mostrar como conseguimos imitar a sensei.

Isso não vai prestar... Tomoe pensou, antes tossir, chamando a atencao dos garotos, que se viraram para ela, com o rosto mais inocente que podiam fazer.


	55. Chapter 55

-

_Minato olhou para trás. A ruiva estava bastante pálida._

_- O que foi que você disse?_

_ - Qual a parte que você quer que eu repita? – haviam concordado por uma trégua, até o momento que ele dissera já ter ido a antiga Vila do Redemoinho. Quando Minato começou a contar sobre sua aventura no passado, ela ficara bastante interessada._

_- Você pediu Ina em casamento para o pai dela... E ele aceitou?_

_- Por que você acha que eu estou mentindo? Eichiki Uzumaki realmente aceitou que eu casasse com a Ina. _

_- Sem chances disso acontecer. – ela balançou a cabeça. – eu conheci muito bem Eichiki... E acho mais fácil ele lhe arrancar algumas coisas que fica feio mencionar na frente de Asuka, apenas com o dedo mindinho, que deixar a filha se casar com um pervertido como voce._

_- Não me interessa, Kushina, se você acredita ou não. Só sei que quando eu pedi se podia casar com a Ina, ele disse "Hai!"._

_A ruiva franziu a testa, ainda não acreditando._

_- E você ainda pretende casar com uma menina que você conheceu, quando tinha seis anos de idade?_

_Minato sorriu._

_- Por conta dela, comecei a me esforçar mais do já era. Não me importo que num primeiro momento ela não goste de mim. Afinal, vamos ter o resto de nossas vidas para que..._

_- Voce não vai poder casar com a Ina que voce conheceu! – Kushina perdeu a paciência._

_- É mesmo? E por que?_

_- Aquela Ina morreu dois dias depois que completou nove anos. – estranhamente, Kushina levou a mão até a face esquerda, enquanto um brilho de ódio brilhava nos olhos dela, tornando-os levemente dourados._

Hiashi bateu a porta, ao sair. Tomoe olhou preocupada para Minato, que mantinha os olhos estreitados.

- Saiam da minha frente, antes que eu me esqueça que vocês são crianças.

- Não somos crianças! Somos pré-adolescentes, com o seu fogo da juven...

Iruka e Ebisu tamparam a boca de Gai, antes de arrasta-lo para fora. Minato suspirou, passando a mao nos cabelos.

- Consegue acreditar nisso? Gai conseguiu convencer Ebisu a infernizar qualquer um que eu arranjasse para substituir a Uzumaki.

- Minato-kun, devo lhe confessar uma coisa. Não foi Gai quem convenceu os outros a infernizarem os substitutos de kushina.

- Não? Então quem foi?

- Você não vai acreditar quando souber. Posso... ir tentar evitar que Hiashi-kun mate alguém?

Tomoe pediu timidamente.

- Claro. – Minato deu permissão, imaginando que a única coisa que ele não acreditaria seria que fosse Ebisu que tivesse tido essa idéia. Gai era o extravagante do time, não havia duvidas, Ebisu o xarope e Iruka o meio-termo, nas palavras de Kushina. Uzumaki, ele recriminou-se. Ele havia dado um ultimato, não havia? E Kushina escolhera a opção de ficar afastada dele.

As palavras de Shikaku, naquela voltaram-lhe a mente. Também, veio-lhe a mente, aquela missão, onde levara o bebê até o o senhor de idade vira o neto, e olhara para o seu rosto, jamais esqueceria que até mesmo ele achara que Minato fosse o pai do garoto.

_Kushina havia trocado de roupa, pouco antes de entrarem na vila onde o avô de Asuka residia. Embora estivesse muito mais delicada e feminina que antes, ainda assim exibia no rosto a petulância que Minato achava perturbadora. Fizera-lhe um estranho pedido, para que se a apresentasse, apenas falasse seu nome, deixando o sobrenome de lado._

_Mostrara-se bastante reservada e polida, pedindo apenas um chá, por estar fatigada da viagem. Conversara o mínimo possível e quando o aparelho de chá chegara, falara sobre a origem do mesmo, como se trabalhasse com aparelhos de cha o dia inteiro._

_Ficaram discorrendo por alguns minutos o assunto, como se fosse de vital importância._

_- Esse jogo é maravilhoso. Quando talvez eu tiver uns vinte e cinco anos de casada, consiga ganhar um parecido... Não acha, Minato-kun?_

_Minato, ao ser chamado, sorriu sem jeito para o senhor de idade a sua frente._

_- Acho que sim. – recebeu um olhar meio zangado de Kushina._

_- Minato Namikaze, não se atreva a fazer essa cara de quem não é com você. – Kushina bufou. – se continuar nesse ritmo, vou querer esse aparelho de cha no dia que me casar!_

_Kushina pareceu lembrar-se de onde estava._

_- Perdoe-me, senhor Akira. Mas quando Minato-kun finge não entender o que falo, me irrita profundamente._

_Kushina corou furiosamente, abaixando os olhos._

_- Desculpe-me... mas não estou entendendo._

_"Nem eu", Minato sorriu amarelo._

_- Por que voce não explica ao senhor Akira o que quer dizer?_

_- O senhor Akira não deve estar interessado na nossa historia, Minato-kun. – ela virou-se novamente para o avô de Asuka, sorrindo candidamente. – Bem, senhor Akira, como Minato-kun falava..._

_NOSSA HISTÓRIA?, Minato gritou em pensamentos. Eles não tinham nenhuma historia juntos!_

_- Ao contrário, senhorita Kushina. estou interessado em saber a historia de ambos._

_Kushina pestanejou, então abaixou novamente a cabeça, quando levantou, estava mais corada que antes, seus dedos polegares começaram a girar, dando uma prova de nervosismo. Minato nem precisou pensar muito, para saber a quem a ruiva imitava._

_- Como o senhor deve saber, Minato-kun é de Konoha. A anos atrás, quando éramos crianças, seu pai foi em uma viagem a Vila do Redemoinho, na qual eu nasci e cresci._

_- Huhum... E?_

_- Minato-kun era uma criança muito travessa naquela época... – ela o olhou de canto. Minato apertou os dentes, antes de fingir sorrir. Ele tinha compreendido o plano dela... Mas não gostara nem um pouco!_

_- Eu fui atrás de meu pai, mas pouco antes de chegar, ele já havia partido. Na chegada a vila, encontrei uma ruivinha muito linda, desenhando. Dali a pouco, os dois primos dela vieram busca-la... _

_- E Minato kun foi levar minha boneca, que esqueci no bando onde estava sentada... quando nos encontrou, algumas crianças mais velhas estavam nos batendo... Ele impediu que uma pedra me acertasse. – com suavidade, Kushina passou a mao na testa de Minato, exatamente onde levara a pedrada. A ruiva sorriu envergonhada. – quando descobri que meu pai havia acertado nosso casamento, fiquei extremamente constrangida, afinal, um dos motivos pelos quais me tornei ninja, foi a lembrança de um menino loirinho, um pouco escandaloso, que dizia que iria se tornar o Hokage... E que se eu fosse ninja, iria me mandar casar com ele._

_- Muito conveniente. – Akira falou seco. – ninjas são conhecidos por serem mentirosos._

_- Pode duvidar de minha palavra, senhor Akira. Mas saiba, que os Uzumaki não são mentirosos._

_- Uzu... Maki. – Do nada, Akira empalideceu. – Voce pertence a esse clã?_

_- Com muita honra. – ela puxou uma corrente, de dentro de sua blusa, onde tinha o símbolo de seu clã. – Minato-kun esqueceu de me apresentar totalmente. Sou Kushina Uzumaki._

_- Eu conheci um Uzumaki, que era um demônio na luta. – o homem falou pensativamente._

_- Todos nós somos. – Kushina sorriu candidamente. – Ou, pelo menos, aqueles que como eu possuíram a honra de serem instruídos nos golpes de Toshiro Uzumaki._

_- Voce... – Akira olhou-a novamente. Como alguém que parecia ser tão frágil, conseguia utilizar uma técnica tão violenta?_

_- Hai. – Kushina podia quase ver a fumacinha saindo da cabeça daquele homem. Sorriu novamente._

_- Conheci Toshiro. Quase não sobrevivi depois de encontra-lo._

_- Ojiichan era muito cabeça quente quando jovem, segundo minha obaachan sempre contava. Lembro-me, de antes dele ir para o monastério, fazer uma espécie de prova com os últimos pupilos que ensinou a técnica pessoalmente. – Kushina comentou, como se falasse de algo banal. – segundo ele, eu fui a única a conseguir compreender a complexidade da técnica. Afinal... Sete é e sempre foi meu o meu numero da sorte._

_Foi treinada pelo próprio Toshiro?_

_- Acha que meu ojiichan permitiria que outra pessoa ensinasse os segredos da sua técnica, para sua neta favorita?_

_Ela sorriu, enquanto o homem parecia ter virado um fantasma, de tão pálido que ficou._

_- Neta... Daquilo?_

_- Claro. E por isso e outras coisas mais, quero lhe avisar, que se continuar difamando meu noivo, irei ficar irritada com o senhor. Não existe a menor possibilidade de Asuka ser filho de Minato-kun._

_- Como pode ter tanta certeza?_

_- Simples. Minato-kun não seria burro de envolver-se com outra mulher... estando noivo comigo._

Kushina começou a rir, enquanto kuwabara resmungava a seu lado.

- Tem certeza, Kushina, que eu não posso...

- Infelizmente, é absoluta.

- Certo. Por que eu tenho que ser o irmão e ele o marido? Ele sequer gosta de mulher!

Kuwabara reclamou.

- Culpe seus cabelos ruivos, maninho. Afinal de contas, somos uma pequena família, a procura de um novo local para... – Kushina começou a dar uma explicação, no que foi cortada por Katsuo.

- Ora, kuwabara-kun, não fique tão irritadinho. Só porque voce foi rebaixado a segundo traseiro mais sexy, não queira dizer que...

- Segundo traseiro mais sexy? Quem atualmente é o primeiro? – Kuwabara ao perceber o que perguntara, bufou. – esquece! Me tira dessa lista imediatamente!

- Mas de jeito nenhum! Agora, que voce não esta fugindo de mim, o que acha, kuwabara-kun de...

- Ina! – kuwabara gemeu, pedindo ajuda a ruiva.

- Katsuo-kun, deixe meu irmãozinho em paz. Voce sabe que ele irrita-se facilmente.

- Irmãozinho é o nariz da velha chupadora de…

- Kuwabara!

- Limão, oras. Seus pervertidos, pensaram que era o que? Ta, mas so uma duvida, Katsuo. Quem é a vitima que voce está perseguindo agora?

- Quem disse que eu estou perseguindo alguém? Aquele loiro infelizmente já possui dona...

Kushina beliscou Katsuo, antes de reclamar com ele.

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada com Minato!

- Hai, hai... continua dizendo isso, que daqui uns noventa anos eu acredito. Os olhos dos dois espelham todo o fogo que tem um pelo...

- Quietos. – kuwabara se adiantou, olhando com atenção o caminho a sua frente. Ao se virar para o casal, que usava roupas simples, assim como as suas, escondendo o armamento ninja, encontrou-o com o mesmo olhar preocupado que ele exibia. – Acho que vamos ser obrigados a nos divertir.

Katsuo já tirava a mochila onde escondera a espada.

- Vai ser uma tarde muito... – começou a falar, sendo interrompido por um barulho muito alto.

Quando escutaram uma explosão, viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para o leste, onde viram um enorme sapo surgir.

- Gamabunta... – Kushina sussurrou, amarrando na testa uma bandana que tinha em um bolso da mochila. – Sera que o ero-sennin deixa a gente brincar junto?


	56. Chapter 56

Kushina fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sentia até mesmo os cabelos doerem. Abriu os olhos lentamente, antes de comecar a falar.

- Seus idiotas, sem juizo, destrambelhados, inconsequentes, cabecas de bagre, estupidos, dementes, idiotas…

- Está se repetindo, sensei. – Ebisu a avisou cínico.

- Quando um burro fala os outros abaixam as orelhas!

A raiva que estava sentindo não poderia ser exprimida em gritos. Quando Ebisu abriu novamente a boca, kushina gritou, mesmo não se sentindo bem..

- NÃO SE ATREVA EBISU! – Kushina colocou as mãos no peito. Respirar, falar, ficar irritada… Tudo estava consumindo uma enorme quantidade de energia que ela nao tinha no momento. Acordar, depois de levar um golpe que fora desferido por KUWABARA, escutando uma conversa onde seus alunos riam e comentavam sobre as travessuras que haviam aprontado para os senseis temporarios… nao era exatamente a coisa que ela mais desejava fazer. Olhou ferozmente para os tres gennins. – onde está minha bandana?

Quando Gai lhe entregou, ela por alguns momentos, a fitou com bem mais que respeito. Era a bandana que seu pai usara, enquanto estivera vivo. Com a ponta do dedo, acariciou o simbolo de sua vila, um redemoinho. Apertou-a, colocando-a com o simbolo escondido, ao lado de sua cintura, depois de alguns minutos. Encarou os jovens a sua frente.

- Tirem suas bandanas. Coloquem aqui. – indicou suas pernas, cobertas por uma manta azul escura. Os garotos engoliram em seco, fazendo o que ela havia mandado sem questionar. Pelo que conheciam da sensei, iriam levar alguns cascudos MUITO doloridos. E com certeza, nao iriam sentir falta de companhia, pois a sensei acabaria com os tres mesmo daquele jeito. Quando as tres bandanas estavam ali, ela os fitou. – o que voce ve, Iruka?

- Tres bandanas? – o gennin deu um salto para tras, com o olhar da sensei.

- Parabens. – falou cinica. – voce sabe contar e identificar objetos! – bufou, depois apertou os dentes, para não soltar alguns palavrões. Quando pusesse as mãos no pescoço do primo, o torceria. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era, para achar que ela não devia ir adiante na procura por sua mãe e pela sua irmazinha? – Ebisu?

A porta foi aberta antes que o garoto pudesse responder. Quando minato percebeu os três demônios que a ruiva treinara, ele estreitou os olhos.

- Sumam! – kushina não precisou dizer duas vezes, para seu time desaparecer, até esquecendo as bandanas. Pelo olhar que minato estava lançando, ela queria ser a primeira a sumir porta afora. – posso ajuda-lo em alguma coisa?

- Em primeiro lugar, não sendo cínica. É verdade o que o sensei me falou? – minato se aproximou dela, nenhum toque de humor na voz.

Kushina fez uma careta.

- Bem, eu não sei o que ele falou. Então, não sei se a informação que tenho para lhe dar, é a mesma que ele forneceu. – kushina sentiu a garganta seca. Como um homem podia ficar mais bonito, apenas ficando sério? Os olhos azuis de Minato, embora no momento estivessem gelados, pareciam estar mais escuros, divinos.

- Avisei para não ser cínica. E nisso inclua debochada. – se olhares matassem, ela estaria tendo um ataque do coração.

Kushina deu de ombros. Sem o encarar, começou a falar.

- Bem, ontem pela manha, meus primos e eu estávamos a quase um quilometro da vila da qual Kuwabara falou no recado que me mandou. Chegando em um ponto, que percebemos que um enorme sapo surgiu. Como tenho conhecimento que o ero-sennin também invoca sapos, imaginei que ele estivesse com dificuldades... E fomos ate ele, pedindo se queria ajuda para...

- VOCES USARAM JUTSUS PROIBIDOS! – minato gritou, fazendo ela o encarar, surpresa. – KAMI, UZUMAKI, VOCE USOU A LOTUS! PODERIA TER MATADO MUITAS PESSOAS!

- Foi para ajudar o ero-sennin, não para mata-lo. E depois...

- o Terceiro sabia do perigo que estava colocando a vila, quando aceitou que você ficasse?

Ao escutar o comentário de minato, kushina se endireitou na cama.

- É impressão minha, hokage-sama, ou o senhor está preparando o terreno para me avisar que eu vou ter que sair da vila?

- Talvez seja impressão sua ou não. – minato respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. – Não quero mais saber que você usou essa técnica, está compreendido?

Kushina estava sem palavras. Quando achou voz e as palavras para responder a minato, ele continuou.

- Não me interessa quantos portões de chakra você abra. Se ensinar a algum dos garotos que saíram daqui, essa técnica, espero que saiba, que eu lhe corto o pescoço.

- Porque não poupa tempo e não faz isso agora? Afinal de contas, os meus garotos podem já saber tudo sobre a lótus.

Minato a encarou. Os olhos cheios de raiva da ruiva estavam dourados.

- Eu não costumo matar mulheres irritantes e problemáticas, apenas porque elas falam. Mas esteja avisada, uzumaki. Ensine a técnica e a utilize... E eu acabo com a sua vida.

Minato saiu, batendo a porta. Kushina esmurrou o travesseiro, tomando uma decisão.

**- Do q você nao souber, você nao pode me xingar... - mostra a lingua para a porta, que ainda tremia pela violencia que o hokage a batera.**

– E se quiser me matar, vai ter que ser bem mais que um kagezinho de vila e o homem que eu amo! 


	57. Chapter 57

- Cinco mil.

- CINCO MIL? – os tres a olharam espantados.

- Querem que eu aumente para dez mil?

- Isso é coisa para criança. – Ebisu bufou, encarando os colegas.

- E você acha que é o que, seu xarope? Vamos, iniciar quando eu disser já.

- Devíamos estar fazendo um treinamento sério. – iruka tentou protestar. Mas ao receber um olhar fuzilante da ruiva, suspirou. – Cinco mil, né?

- Mas sensei...

- JÁ! – os três gennins depois de suspirarem, começaram a jogar com os bilbuques que tinham nas mãos. Kushina sentou-se, abrindo um dos livros que pegara na biblioteca. Em momentos como aquele, a ultima coisa que precisava era aturar o fogo da juventude de três pirralhos irrequietos. Jogou um ultimo olhar desinteressado aos meninos, antes de mergulhar na leitura.

Tentou ler, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, mais exatamente em Minato. O hokage cometera o maior pecado que alguém poderia cometer, para ter a vinganca da ruiva. Ela poderia obedecer ordens, referentes a missões. Agora proibir algo para ela, ameaçando-a... Tsc, ela havia sobrevivido ao maior carrasco que kami poderia dar a alguém. E para Minato transformar-se em Iori, iria demorar muito... e

- Kushina, graças a kami eu lhe encontrei. – tomoe parou ofegante. – Revirei a vila inteira atrás de você! Tsunade-hime disse que... – olhou ansiosa a amiga, que tinha uma expressão pensativa no roso.

- Desde quando que vaso ruim quebra? Tem o dia livre?

- Não, não! Eu estava lhe procurando. – pegou na mão da amiga, tentando levanta-la. - Minato-kun está lhe convocando, para uma missão.

- Eu sai do hospital a dois dias. Não posso ter uma folga? – kushina voltou sua atenção para o livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Não quando tem uma missão desse porte! - Tomoe finalmente conseguiu levanta-la.

- Humf. Esse hokage alem de depravado, é um explorador...

- Kami, quer parar de resmungar como uma velha reumática? – Tomoe pegou o livro de kushina, enfiando-o no seu porta-kunais. – Leve junto também o seu time. A missão é grande. E perigosa.

Tomoe acenou, antes de voltar a correr, provavelmente a procura de mais alguém.

- Estamos livres! – Iruka comemorou, atirando o brinquedo no ar. Kushina o olhou, fixamente.

- Pegue o brinquedo e vamos. Vocês vão continuar brincando... PRINCIPALMENTE NA FRENTE DO HOKAGE!

Comecou a caminhar, tentando ignorar a dor de seu corpo. Tsunade não fora exatamente generosa ao lhe liberar, pois não deixara nenhum caminhão de remédios contra a dor. Por ela, kushina, permaneceria no hospital por mais umas três ou quatro vidas, afinal, ainda estava toda machucada. Mas bem que minato poderia te-la dispensado por alguns dias.

Suspirou. A quase duas semanas, estava tendo o tratamento mais frio, cauteloso e arrogante que Minato Namikaze conseguia dispensar a alguém. Um traço de ironia a fez sorrir. Desde que pusera o pé na porta da frente do hospital, sabia tinha alguém lhe vigiando. Não conseguia acreditar que minato a achava BURRA de ensinar a lótus, depois da conversa deles, sabendo que o hokage não confiava nela, de maneira descarada?

Logicamente que antes já iria ensinar a técnica aprendida com seu avo. Mas mais tarde, quando seus alunos já estivessem mais equilíbrio físico, mental e emocional. Agora com o ultimato de Minato... Deu de ombros. O treinamento iria ter que ser mais lento... Mas seria muito mais forte.

Suspirou. Melhor pensando... apenas um dos três, demonstrava real aptidão para desenvolver a lótus. Apertou os lábios. A técnica não era apenas difícil de ser aprendida. seus três alunos, não eram mais apenas os gennins da estrangeira. Sabia que estava sob uma avaliação severa, desde que chegara na vila. Embora antes não fizesse caso, agora era uma sensei.

Fora a ultima do time nove a se transformar em chunnin. A ultima a virar jouunin. E única, por enquanto a ter alunos. Por Kunio haver virado monge, não poderia tomar pupilos. E quanto a Kuwabara... Primeiro ele precisaria aliar-se a uma vila, provar seu valor ninja... Riu, imaginando que tipo de coisas ele ensinaria a pobres crianças.

Estranhamente, já a alguns dias, seus alunos estavam muito quietos, como se estivessem aprontando alguma coisa. Lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas concentravam-se na tarefa que ela dera. Depois que começaram, até mesmo Ebisu esquecera-se de reclamar e comecara a brincar.

O caminho até a sala do hokage foi feito em silencio, com os gennins contando os acertos com o brinquedo. Ela arrumou o cabelo, atrás da orelha, antes de bater na porta. Quando ela se abriu, kushina entrou, seus gennins atrás. Parou quando um casal moreno, virou-se para olha-la. O rapaz, de aproximadamente uns dezoito anos a encarou, arregalando os olhos. A morena, que usava o quimono tradicional azul, começou a rir.

- Onee-chan! – elas correram para abraçar-se. O rapaz começou a protestar, balançando os braços.

- Eu também quero abraço! – quando kushina o encarou estreitando os olhos, ele sorriu. – que foi?

- Mitsuo? – o queixo de kushina caiu. – é você?

- Ahan. Agora quero ver você me chamar de nanico! – ele tinha mais de um metro e oitenta de altura.

- Hum... eu não vou te chamar de nanico, sua vara de pescar. – o rapaz deu um salto para trás, ficando vermelho. Bufou e quando ia começar a protestar, Minato tossiu. A morena ficou vermelha, mais especificadamente depois que kushina lhe cutucou a cintura.

- Bem, caso o senhor não se lembre, hokage-sama, encontramos-nos com Sayuri na ocasião que levamos Asuka até o avo, no pais da Garca.

Minato voltou seu olhar para a morena, que havia enrusbecido ao olhar para ele novamente.

- Por isso eu tive a sensação que a senhorita me era familiar. Acho que ira facilitar a questão. Como eu estava dizendo, senhorita Sayuri, você não ira ter uma missão exatamente fácil, pois embora sejam ninjas competentes, são também pessoas extremamente temperamentais.

- E como eu estava lhe afirmando, Hokage-sama, não tenho medo do desafio.

- Você é corajosa. – minato ficou olhando para os olhos azuis da morena, que devolveu o olhar sem pestanejar.

- Mandou chamar, hokage-sama? – kushina chamou a atenção de minato, depois de alguns minutos.

- Quando os outros chegarem eu explico qual é a missão. Enquanto isso, porque não explicam qual exatamente qual a relação entre vocês?

- Amizade e muito respeito mutuo.

Minato lançou um olhar frio a kushina.

- Estou conversando com a senhorita Sayuri, uzumaki.

As bochechas de kushina coraram instantaneamente. Cerrou os lábios, os olhos chispando de raiva. Sayuri e Mistuo, o irmão caçula de Sayuri, encararam Minato com a boca aberta. Era a primeira pessoa que eles viam, que mandava kushina "calar a boca" e permanecia com todos os dentes. Ela o encarou de olhos estreitos, permanecendo muda.

- Cinqüenta e três! – Gai vibrou, com o numero de acertos que conseguira no brinquedo.

Com a distração que o menino proporcionou, kushina respirou fundo.

- Se não se opõe, hokage-sama, iremos esperar os outros fora daqui. – falou o mais calma que pode, embora estivesse com os olhos chispando. Quando os gennins perceberam o estado da sensei, deu dois passos para o lado, deixando a sensei passar com folga. Não iriam queimar-se na aura de energia negra que emanava dela.

_

_

- Que bom que todos já se encontram aqui. – minato encarou todos os senseis, que reunira, alem dos alunos e do próprio time. – eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para vocês.

- Vai nos dar férias coletivas? – Chouki brincou, arrancando sorrisos de quase todos ali presentes. Kushina e Minato foram os únicos a não rir.

- Quem sabe ano que vem. O que sabem sobre os Jogos de Verão do Pais das Águas?

- Aquelas palavras acenderam diversos comentários, brincadeiras.

- Bem, hokage-sama, se você participar das corridas, ninguém mais alem de mim vai ser a massagista! – A brincadeira de Yoshino fez todos rirem. Estranhamente, kushina passou a exibir uma expressão dura.

- Uzumaki, a Vila do Redemoinho não ficava perto do Pais das Aguas? - minato perguntou diretamente a kushina, que apenas assentiu. Os presentes se entreolharam. Era a primeira vez, que a ruiva não participava da confusão geral, exibindo um comportamento parecido com os Uchihas.

- O gato comeu a sua língua, uzumaki? - Minato a provocou.

- Talvez tenha comido. Basicamente,vamos fazer o que lá? – kushina cruzou os braços, ao mesmo tempo que cruzava os braços. – E por favor, vá direto ao assunto.

Kushina encarava minato, enquanto todos trocavam olhares novamente. Minato explicou a missão, fazendo pequenas pausas, como se desafiasse a ruiva a interrompe-lo. A surpresa de todos apenas aumentou, quando ao final da explicação, ela assentira e pedira quando iriam partir.

- Daqui a três semanas. Tempo mais que necessário para que as senhoritas aprendam o básico das boas maneiras.

- O QUE? – Yoshino pulou alto do chão. – ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE MAL-EDUCADA?

- Mal-educada, desaforada, temperamental, explosiva... E estou me referindo a Uzumaki também. - As palavras de Minato fizeram todos se assustarem. Mas a falta de palavras da ruiva era o que mais os assustava. – Em quase todas as missões que participam, eu sempre tenho queixas que vocês batem nos clientes, não sabem comportar-se como deveriam. Por essas razoes e outras que solicitei a uma profissional do bom conviver – kushina virou a cabeça lentamente ate Sayuri, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ao fitar a amiga. Da mesma maneira, voltou a encarar minato. – para dar-lhes aulas de como devem se comportar.

- Isso é tudo? – kushina pediu indiferente.

- As aulas se iniciarão amanha pela manha, as sete horas, em uma das salas da Academia.

Kushina ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Mais alguma informação relevante?

- Não. Estão dispensadas.

- Com sua licença, hokage-sama. – kushina curvou-se e falou para a amiga. – Sayuri, espero você e Mitsuo para ficar em minha casa.

Saiu, com os alunos no seu encalço. Vagou por um longo período, ignorando as tentativas de conversa dos gennins, até que por fim parou para apreciar a paisagem, no alto do monumento hokage.

- Ei, sensei! – Gai lhe chamou, pela qüinquagésima vez. Kushina pareceu sair do transe que entrara. – porque ficou dessa maneira?

- Se tiver alguma coisa que pudermos fazer, para ajudar, é só disser! – Kushina sentiu vontade de apertar Iruka e Gai.

- Se apenas falar já ajudar, nossos ouvidos podem servir de penico muito bem!

- EBISU!

- Se acalmem garotos. Não é para tanto. É só... – ela virou o rosto, o pensamento perdido. – quando eu era menor que vocês, meu pai foi fazer a vigilância dos Jogos de Verão, no País das Aguas. Quando saiu, ele me prometeu que, quando os jogos terminassem, ele levaria minha mãe e eu até o pais das águas, numa pequena viagem de férias.

- E ele não cumpriu o que prometeu? – Gai traduziu o que eles não conseguiam entender.

- Ele foi morto durante um "tumulto". Só recebemos as cinzas dele, meses mais tarde, com o resultado do inquérito feito as pressas e... – kushina suspirou. – dizia que o incidente era irrelevante.


	58. Chapter 58

- Foi o Hyuuga. Já que ele não aceitou nenhuma criança, para ter o trabalho de tirar as fraldas...

- Uzumaki, se não se calar, eu vou...

- Chega os dois. – minato sequer os olhou. – Embora tenha sido uma brincadeira do destino, Yoshino ter quebrado a perna, dois dias antes de partirmos...

- A brincadeira do destino se chama Hiashi Hyuuga. – Kushina resmungou, apenas para que o líder dos Hyuuga escutasse. – aposto que você não quis o trabalho das fraldas e daí...

- Quer parar? Não pode se comportar como uma dama?

- Você quer que eu me comporte como uma dama? – kushina deu alguns passos na frente e encarou Hiashi seriamente. – De verdade?

- Seria bom para variar.

- Ótimo! – Kushina tirou rapidamente a mochila, jogando-a em cima de Hiashi, recomeçando a andar. – pois então aja como um cavalheiro e carregue minha mochila.

- Shikaku, que andava perto dos dois, apertou os lábios para não rir, diante da cara azeda que Hiashi fez.

- Uzumaki, eu não vou... VOLTA AQUI SUA PRAGA!

* * *

- Huhum. – kushina estreitou os olhos para os seis gennins a sua frente. – Entao vocês não estão aprontando nada demais? – colocou as mãos na cintura, fazendo a pose ameaçadora, que sabia destravar a língua de Iruka. Ate mesmo Rin, deu um passo para trás, meio confirmando as suspeitas de kushina.

- Oras, sensei, acha que seriamos incompetentes de, se estivéssemos realmente aprontando, lhe contar?

Pegar os seis aos cochichos não era nenhuma prova confidencial de crime. Uma ou duas vezes. Agora, pega-los aos cochichos, por umas dez vezes e em todas, o seu time fazer a cara mais inocente do mundo... Eles realmente achavam que ela era burra?

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – minato se aproximou, tendo a aluna de Yoshino, Kurenai em seus calcanhares.

- Nada de mais. Estou vendo o quanto cara-de-pau esses seis conseguem ser. – Kushina respondeu, ainda os encarando, olhos estreitos.

- Algum motivo para isso?

- Bem... considerando que quase peguei dois certos alguens, querendo botar o fogo da juventude e as roupas fora...

- Do que diabos essa louca está falando? - Ebisu não conteve a lingua.

Kakashi e Obito tentaram sair de fininho, mas imediatamente pararam com o olhar do sensei.

- Está bem, eu conto tudo! – Gai balançou os braços, chamando a atenção para si. – A verdade sensei, é que...

- GAI NÃO SE ATREVA! – Kakashi e Ebisu pularam em cima do garoto, que era o menor de todos. Kushina e minato puxaram os garotos, separando a briga. Kushina ficou sentada em cima de Ebisu, enquanto Minato segurava Kakashi pelos braços.

- Agora eu também fiquei curioso. O que está acontecendo?

- Bem, sensei... Bom... – Gai tossiu, tomando coragem.

- Gai, como eu sei que você jamais mentiria para a sua sensei, sugiro que comece a falar... _antes que eu perca minha paciencia! _- Kushina sorriu para o garoto, que suou frio.

- O seu aniversario é daqui a cinco dias e nós pensamos em lhe dar um presente... e como não tínhamos idéia do que lhe dar, estávamos discutindo a idéia com a Rin-san, para que ela nos ajudasse a escolher o presente. – Gai falou de um fôlego só.

Ao olhar para iruka, kushina o flagrou com as bochechas tão vermelhas como tomates. Quando kushina sorriu, ele ficou ainda mais, como se estivessem lhe jogado na rua, usando apenas as roupas intimas.

- E se era por algo tão simples, porque Ebisu e KAkashi não querian que você falasse?

Minato pediu, calmamente.

- Porque é graças a essa demonia, que eu tenho aquela porcaria de madrasta. Ela merece sofrer... – Minato colocou a mao na boca do aluno.

- O dia que Ebisu admitir que gosta da sensei, o senhor hiashi vai passear pelas ruas de Konoha com o cabelo rosa.... – Gai e iruka soltaram uma risadinha abafada. Duvidavam que kushina sabia o que tinham aprontado com ele. Caso contrario, teriam recebido os parabéns, ao invés dos xingamentos e do treinamento mais puxado, como castigo.

- Quer dizer que essa conversa toda foi para escolher um presente para mim? – os olhos de kushina brilharam. Ela foi ao lado de Gai, com as mãos juntas. – o que eu vou ganhar?

- Sensei! – Iruka fez uma expressão reprovadora. – Já não basta você ter estragado a surpresa?

- Humf. – Kushina fez um bico, meio amuada. – não. Quero saber o meu presente!

- Não decidimos ainda, sensei. – Iruka tentou contornar a situação.

- Posso dar uma opinião? Sobre o que gostaria de ganhar?

- Erh... bem...

- OTIMO! – Kushina socou o ar. – Quero uma coisa grande, que seja divertida de desembrulhar... Que tenha a cor azul junto... Talvez um conjunto de brincos de safira... E também...

Ebisu soltou a cara no chão, sufocando um palavrao. Agora eles teriam que ir atrás de um presente, DE VERDADE... Ah, mas que aqueles estrupicios que eram alunos do hokage, iriam ajudar a pagar, eles que não sonhassem o contrario!


	59. Chapter 59

oi meninas!

antes de mais nada, gostaria de convida-las a participar de uma comunidade no orkut, chamada MinatoNamikazeKushinaUzumaki... a dona da comunidade é Tina Granger...

Bem, quanto ao capitulo... Tomara qe vcs gostem dele!

beijinhos...

Tina

_Kushina suspirou, antes de entrar na casa. Ela já não sabia o que queria fazer primeiro. Tomar um banho, comer a vontade, deitar e adormecer por alguns anos... Estava esgotada. Será que ninguém conseguia perceber o quanto ela estava cansada?_

_- Tia Meiko? – ela sorriu, a reconhecer a mãe de Kuwabara. – Ola. _

_- Ina! – a mulher mais velha embalava nos braços um bebe, que tinha poucos fios de cabelo, mas que já demonstravam ser tão ruivos quando os de Kushina. – Ela é a sua cara!_

_- Desde quando que pareço com um joelho machucado?_

_- Quando nasceu parecia... – a mulher recebeu uma língua como resposta. Começou a rir. Ao seu lado, estava Hinata, sentada na cadeira de balanço. O olhar totalmente distante, como se sua presença física estivesse ali apenas esperando para ser abduzida ou algo nesse estilo. – a semelhança entre vocês é incrível! As vezes, quando olho para você, kushina, tenho a impressão de ver sua mãe, quando ela chegou aqui, já casada com seu pai. E agora olhando para a sua..._

_- Tia, daria para ir direto ao assunto? – kushina a interrompeu. _

_- Você já escolheu um nome para ela?_

_- Estou dividida entre Fabrica de Cocô ou então..._

_Meiko começou a rir._

_- Decididamente, seu avo ficaria orgulhoso em ver as palavras dele em sua boca!_

_Kushina revirou os olhos._

_- Veio so para dizer isso? _

_- Ainda não decidiu qual o nome que ela vai ter?_

_Kushina olhou para a pequena ruiva, que naquele momento dormia a sono alto._

_- Não tenho a mínima idéia. E ela – apontou para a mãe – não ajuda em nada._

_- Bem... Que nome tinha aquela sua boneca de pano? Que você carregava para todos os lados?_

_- Isso daí que você tem nos braços, não é nenhuma boneca de pano! – kushina irritou-se._

_- Jun. – hinata falou, as duas viraram-se espantadas para hinata, que ainda tinha a expressão distante. – Ele disse que iria por Jun, na primeira filha de vocês. _

_- Ele quem? – Kushina trocou um olhar preocupado com Meiko, que foi colocar a menina no berço, no quarto._

_- Jun Uzumaki Namikaze. – Hinata fechou os olhos, começando a se embalar. – que seria a filhinha do Hokage e da mulher mais linda do mundo..._

- Só porque você esta mais idosa, não quer dizer que vamos pegar leve com você.

- Idosa é a tua vó, seu malcriado! – kushina retrucou, atirando uma kunai, que Ebisu desviou com facilidade.

- E também é... Lerda.

- Uzumaki e Ebisu parem com isso.

Kushina e Ebisu olharam para Minato, antes dele se virar e ir até os outros. Kushina fez um gesto, que teria sido repreendida em outra ocasião, se fosse visto por alguém alem de seu aluno.

- Então, já que eu venci, vou esquecer a nossa primeira aposta. – Ebisu começou a voltar para perto dos outros.

- Mas nem que você se tornar um pervertido de dentro do armário! Nossa primeira aposta vai valer enquanto um de nós viver! – kushina deu um peteleco amigavel na cabeça do aluno. – E já que vocês realmente vão continuar com suas maquinações para se fazer, kami-sabe-lá-o-que, quero avisar apenas uma coisa.

- O que?

- Podem substituir os meus brincos de safira pela cabeça de Hiashi pintada com tinta cor de rosa. – o brilho costumeiro de travessura estava no rosto da ruiva.

Ebisu deu um sorriso, que fez a ruiva gargalhar.

- Pode considerar feito, sensei.

* * *

Shikaku estava concentrado, fazendo o jutsu das sombras. Enquanto isso, Hiashi tentava se libertar, pronto para atacar Kushina.

- Me solta, Nara! É a ultima vez que essa demonia abre a boca!

- Tsc, olha bem para a minha cara, Hyuuga. Eu estava aqui, muito bem sentada quando...

- Vocês dois parecem crianças, sabiam? – minato colocou=se na frente de kushina, encarando Hiashi. – qual o motivo da briga dessa vez?

- Eu apenas disse que ele estava uma tetéia, com esses cabelos rosa. – kushina falou inocentemente.

- Você deve ter mandado aquelas pestes que treina...

- Prove. – kushina falou, os olhos estreitados. – E apenas eu posso chamar meus alunos de pestes!

- Eu vou precisar matar os dois,para pararem de brigar? – minato questionou, virando-se para kushina, que encarava Hiashi como se quisesse arrancar a cabeça dele.

- Mate a uzumaki e não teremos mais nenhum problema na vila.

Kushina fechou o punho, imaginando-o na cara de Hiashi.

= O único problema de Konoha é...

- Quietos. – Minato olhou alternado para ambos. – Eu não sei se o motivo de vocês brigarem tanto, é o fato de não admitirem que...

- ALTO LÁ! – Kushina começou a protestar. – O PRO...

Minato virou a cabeça, desprezo e frieza mesclados no olhar.

- Não me interessa o amor incondicional que vocês sentem um pelo outro. Estamos em uma missão, ela deve ser a prioridade. Briguinhas infantis devem ser travadas por crianças. – o olhar duro estava dirigido a Kushina. – ambos são jounnins e se não sabem se comportar como tal, sugiro...

- OHAYO! – quando todos se viraram, perceberam um homem de uns trinta anos se aproximando. – vocês são o pessoal de konoha? – ele olhou vagamente por todo o grupo, antes de voltar a encarar a ruiva.

Minato o encarou, o humor totalmente disperso.

- Sim, somos. Você é...

- O encarregado de levar vocês ate... – ele fixou o olhar em kushina, enquanto continuava a falar. - a subdivisão encarregada dos jogos.

O olhar insistente do homem começou a irritar Kushina. Antes que minato ou qualquer outro pudesse imaginar que ela falaria, o questionou.

- Escuta aqui, cara, você nunca viu uma mulher de cabelo vermelho antes?

- Já. Eu já tinha visto mulher de cabelo vermelho antes. Você está junto com Konoha?

- E se estiver? Qual o problema? – kushina ergueu o queixo, preparando-se para puxar briga..

- Hum... bom, o velhinho que manda na cidade, não sabe quem o tipo de gente que...

Kushina olhou de canto de olho para minato.

- O velhinho? Esta se referindo realmente ao Hokage? Porque você não pede para ele? – apontou com o braço estendido, antes de dar alguns passos para trás. O homem olhou para minato, antes de dar de ombros.

- Bem, que espécie de homem dá abrigo para uma assassina procurada?

- Assassina procurada? – Kushina ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Andou bebendo antes de entrar de serviço?

- Bem, já que você não está facilitando as coisas... Hinata Kishimoto, considere-se presa pela serie de assassinatos...

Kushina caiu na gargalhada.

- Se a minha mãe realmente era uma assassina devia ser muito incompetente!


	60. Chapter 60

Todos se viraram, encarando o homem de cerca de setenta anos, que devolveu o olhar. O homem entrou na sala devagar, enquanto todos curvavam-se em sinal de respeito.

- Essa é a expedição de Konoha? – ele tinha um olhar astuto, apesar da idade. Vestia uma yukata simples, que não condizia com o cargo que ocupava.

- Imperador Takayama. – minato curvou-se. – é uma honra poder ser atendido pelo senhor.

- Minato Namikaze, o Raio Dourado de Konoha e também o mais novo Hokage da vila. – Takayama sentou-se em uma poltrona, observando a postura de todos os ninjas presentes ali, inclusive as crianças. – qual o motivo da sua presença? -

- Estávamos vindo para cá, senhor, quando nosso grupo foi abordado por um..

- Filho da pu..., desgracado, cretino.

Ebisu e Iruka ajudaram Gai a enumerar xingamentos, ate que Hiashi e Shikamaru lhes tamparam a boca. Minato tinha um olhar cheio de repreensão quando voltou a encarar o idoso.

- Desculpe as palavras dos garotos. A sensei deles foi obrigada a acompanhar um certo capitão Fujioka até a prisão de...

- Deixe-me entender. A sensei desses jovenzinhos foi presa? – O imperador ficou interessado.

- Hai.

- Por qual motivo? – a curiosidade foi aguçada, quando os três garotos morderam as mãos dos jounnins para se verem livres. E ainda tiveram a audácia de olharem ofendidos para os mais velhos. Minato ignorou o que os alunos de Kushina faziam atrás de si, enquanto procurava as palavras para apresentar o caso.

- Segundo o que o capitão Fujioka afirmou, Uzumaki é uma assassina procurada a vários anos. Porém...

- Porém... Fale Hokage.

- Eu conheci Uzumaki quando criança. E também a mãe dela, a qual...

- Uzumaki? Da Vila do Redemoinho? Lar de Toshiro Uzumaki? – o imperador ficou agitado. Um dos conselheiros, que havia ficado atrás do grupo de Konoha, começou a tossir. – o que foi, Yu? Qual o problema?

- Imperador, essa foi a vila destruída a três anos atrás. Lembra-se que a líder da vila nos encontrou nos limites do pais, junto com aqueles dois ruivos?

O imperador encarou o conselheiro.

- Agora que você falou... – ele comecou a falar, arregalando os olhos. – a Uzumaki que você estava falando não é aquela garota de boca suja e péssimas maneiras, chamada Kushina, não é?

Minato sorriu amarelo. O imperador colocou a mão na testa, suspirando.

- Yu, mande trazerem a Uzumaki aqui... e coloquem uma focinheira nela antes. – o imperador olhou para os pupilos de Kushina. Chamou o conselheiro, antes que ele saísse – Yu! Providencie mais três focinheiras, apenas para garantir.

* * *

Cerca de duas horas mais tarde, Kushina entrava no salão, estando amordaçada, com as mãos provavelmente presas por algemas.

O imperador e ela ficaram se olhando por um certo tempo, ate que ele mandou desamarrem-na. Ao contrario do que Minato e os outros de Konoha, que trocaram olhares, estranhando sua atitude, ela não gritou ou bateu em ninguém.

Kushina tirou a mordaça, apenas os olhos transmitiam a raiva que sentia.

- Filho do sol. – Ela curvou-se, antes de ficar reta novamente. – Pelo visto o tratamento especial que tive na prisão foi ordenado pelo senhor. – falou com sarcasmo.

- A culpa não é minha, se possui a mesma aparência de uma assassina.

- Se minha mãe realmente fosse uma assassina, como estão alegando – kushina falou em voz baixa, de maneira fria e lenta – poderia me explicar como meu padrasto sobreviveu tantos anos? Pelo que sempre vi de seu temperamento, se soubesse como, ela o mataria na primeira vez que ele deu um tapa nela. Se tivesse um treinamento para ser uma assassina... Não teria permitido, jamais que ele lhe quebrasse um braço, como fez em certa ocasião. Ou então que ele me es... – Kushina levou a mao direita rapidamente a boca, como se deixasse escapar um segredo. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou a falar, com o rosto avermelhado. – tentasse desfigurar meu rosto, ou então que me espancasse.


	61. Chapter 61

pedido da autora.

por favor... da pra dar uma espiadinha no perfil, verificando se a fic A Troca é tao porcaria, quanto eu acho? afinal, pra estar a um tempao publicada e nenhum capiutlo...

capiutlo 61

Kushina respirou fundo, inalando a brisa que balançava seus cabelos. Os olhos fechados, nao mostravam a falta de brilho. Quando começou a falar, obrigou-se a ser

- Obrigada. – apesar de sua voz soar tremula, ela não demonstraria o quanto passar dois dias na prisão a havia afetado, em especial depois do que passara lá. – obrigada por...

- Kushina, voce é um membro de konoha. Que espécie de hokage eu seria, se permitisse alguém inocente, que faz parte da minha equipe, permanecesse preso, sem ter feito algo?

Ela apertou os punhos, assentindo.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – ela se virou, olhando pela janela. – eu também gostaria de pedir, se for possível... – Ela clareou a garganta, com um pigarro. – Se for possível o meu afastamento dessa missão.

Um pequeno pássaro começou a pular na arvore ao lado, ela acompanhou-o com o olhar.

- Quero fazer um questionamento. – minato aproximou-se dela, o bastante que ela sentisse a sua presença, mas não a tocando. – E espero que você seja realmente sincera.

Kushina acompanhou o pássaro marrom abandonando a arvore. Então voltou a olhar o hokage, que tinha um olhar muito compenetrado.

- Faça. – os olhos dela, encheram-se de dor com a pergunta de Minato.

- Jun Uzumaki. É sua irma ou sua filha?

Kushina estremeceu, mas não desviou o olhar. Umedeceu levemente os lábios, antes de começar a falar, devagar, como se cada palavra lhe custasse muito.

- Legalmente... Legalmente Jun é minha irma. Algumas horas depois que ela nasceu, minha mãe saiu... E ao voltar, tinha uma certidão de nascimento, que afirmava que ela era sua filha. Junto com aquele desgracado. Mas essa não é a verdade. – apesar de tremer e estar pálida, ela continuou falando. – Jun nasceu no dia 25 de junho, as cinco horas da manhã. Ela saiu daqui. – kushina abraçou o ventre. – É minha filha, a criança mais preciosa que eu algum dia poderia imaginar em conseguir fazer. E aquele desgracado... Que o diabo lhe tenha no fogo do inferno... morreu quando... – Ela desviou o rosto, um suor frio cobrindo-lhe a face.

Minato ficou a fitando sem dizer nenhuma palavra, por alguns minutos. Então ele se virou e foi ate a porta. Antes de sair, respondeu a pergunta dela.

- Você pode se afastar da missão. Espero lhe encontrar novamente em Konoha.

Fechou a porta suavemente, sem perceber que kushina começou a chorar, pelas mentiras que já havia contado. Pelo sonho destruído. Pois ela não esperava que Minato lhe perdoasse.

3 -0 0 0 0 0 0

- Você não manda em nós. – Ebisu ergueu o queixo, extremamente arrogante.

- Acho que a sensei tem razão. – Gai murmurou para Iruka que concordou com a cabeça.

A arrogância dos dois é muito parecida mesmo. – Iruka jamais deixaria eles escutarem o que falou.

- Bem, não me interessa o que vocês pensam ou não. Espero que saibam que... – Hiashi foi interrompido, por uma batida suave na porta. Deu permissão para entrar, ao mesmo tempo que encarava Ebisu.

Quando kushina entrou no quarto do hotel onde estavam, todos os presentes perceberam que a ruiva havia chorado. Antes que Gai abrisse a boca, ela ergueu a mao.

- Eu vou dizer apenas uma vez. Estou partindo e os três vão permanecer para ajudar. Se eu souber que se comportaram algo menos como ninjas, arranco o couro de vocês com a tesourinha de cortar unhas. Alguma duvida?

- Quem é a desgraca que vamos ter que aturar? – Ebisu não poupou a língua para a afirmação.

- Aquele que vos fita emocionado. – Kushina foi extremamente irônica, ao apontar para Hiashi. – já sabem que se ele mandar vocês andarem descalços sobre o fogo, é isso que irão fazer não é?

- Fora daqui. Voltem apenas se forem chamados. – Hiashi mandou, encarando ainda Kushina. – E quanto a você, Uzumaki, precisamos conversar.

- Se for o que eu estou imaginando... – ela começou. Os três gennins haviam cruzado os braços, fazendo uma carranca para Hiashi. – Não escutaram o que Hiashi mandou fazer?

- Se esse ogro, sensei, lhe ofender, grite que nós viremos lhe defender. – Gai falou, pomposo.

- Vamos ficar no corredor. Qualquer coisa, sensei, é só chamar. – Iruka sorriu para ela, carinhosamente.

Ebisu não falou nada, apenas ainda encarando Hiashi, com uma mao aberta, deu um soco com a outra. Ao passarem por Kushina, os pupilos lhe acariciaram os braços, sorrindo confiantes.

Kushina mordeu o lábio, para evitar o sorriso.

- Bem, Hyuuga, aqui estamos. O que você quer?

- Aquilo que você falou, na sala do imperador... – Ele pigarreou. Antes que continuasse, Kushina falou.

- Vai a merda, Hiashi! – Ela não tinha forças, mas a raiva que sentia a fez reagir. – Acha o que? Que por descobrir uma coisa do meu passado, uma coisa que eu quero esquecer, todos os dias, eu vou ficar me lastimando, chorando como uma incapaz?

- Eu não disse isso!

- Eu não preciso dessa pena que você esta mostrando nos olhos! – Kushina se aproximou dele. – Não preciso e não quero! Sabe porque eu gosto tanto de Tomoe? EU era como ela! EU! Sabe porque eu virei essa coisa que até mesmo tenho vergonha de pensar, as vezes que sou? Por conta de um desgracado como você! Ele tinha o mesmo tipo de ser! Senhor Iori Uzumaki... um grande filho da mãe, cretino que não aceitava, que sequer lhe olhassem o questionando! Levei varias surras, até que comecei a agir como uma demonia. Sabe, - ela não conseguia parar. Talvez que depois que tivesse dito tudo, ela conseguisse respirar novamente. – quando eu tinha nove anos, ele me acertou no rosto, com toda a força que tinha. Eu cheguei ate mesmo a cair no chão! Seria apenas mais uma coisa de nada, se aquele vagabundo não tivesse pegado uma kunai. Se ele não tivesse tentado acertar com ela o meu rosto. Minha mãe, se jogou contra ele, ele cortou um pouco do meu cabelo. Então, ela me mandou sair dali... quando voltei, mais tarde, ele tinha... O quimono dela estava cheio de sangue, cortado.

Kushina não conteve novas lagrimas.

- Naquele dia eu decidi me tornar ninja... para acabar com a vida daquele inútil. Jurei que teria esse prazer,quando ficasse adulta. Mas infelizmente, alguém fez isso primeiro.

- Eu não sou o seu padrasto!

- Não. Suas atitudes agora são diferentes. Agora. Mas duvido que você, com o passar do tempo, não se tornasse um canalha como ele. Tomoe pode não concordar comigo, mas eu sei que eu estou certa.


	62. Chapter 62

Shikaku olhou para Hiashi, em seguida balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Ele está muito deprimido.

- Bem, não me interessa. – o líder dos Hyuuga entrou no pequeno bar, sentando-se ao lado de Minato. – Os piralhos já foram. Partiram cerca de cinco minutos depois dela.

- Ótimo. – minato entornou o resto do que tinha no copo. – E qual foi a reação dela, quando contou que eles não iriam ficar aqui?

- Não toquei no assunto. Apenas conversamos sobre coisas mais interessantes.

- Tipo... o que? – pediu sem se interessar realmente.

- O quanto sou parecido com o padrasto dela. E...

Minato virou o rosto rapidamente, encarando Hiashi.

- O que? – o loiro estava perplexo.

- Exatamente. Segundo ela, quando chegou em Konoha, podia jurar que o padrasto tinha reencarnado em mim. Por isso tanta hostilidade.

Minato apenas conseguiu ficar encarando hiashi, sem encontrar nenhuma palavra que descrevesse o estado que se encontrava.

- E agora, ela continua a me irritar, pois isso se tornou "divertido".

- Qual a graça de se ter um inimigo irritado consigo? Ela só pode ser foragida de algum hospício! – Minato tragou ar. Ela era louca, não tinha outra definição para Kushina.

- Está pedindo para a pessoa errada. – Hiashi suspirou, olhando para o teto. Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, até que Chouki veio se reunir a eles, chamado por Shikaku.

- Bem, Hyuuga, existe alguma...

- A Uzumaki pediu para eu dar um recado, que vale a todos nós. – Ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, relembrando. – Se ela pegar algum de nós a encarando com pena, como estávamos fazendo, vai arrancar nossos testículos e entregar as crianças para brincarem em um campeonato de bolitas de gude. – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Alguma duvida?

Todos, com exceção de Hiashi, ficaram com os olhos arregalados, ate que por fim, sem nenhuma exceção, caíram na gargalhada.


	63. Chapter 63

Kushina parou, fazendo uma careta. Virou-se, olhando para as arvores, imaginando a surra que daria nos seus gennins, a hora que eles a alcançassem. Diabos, ela tinha os avisado para permanecerem sobre as ordens de Hiashi! Bufou, antes de pular para um galho alto. Quanto tempo demoraria para os pestinhas a alcançasse? Bem... ela fechou os olhos. Depois de três dias correndo em direção ao monastério,ela precisava de uma folga.

E os descerebrados de uma lição. Que a procurassem por um bom tempo. Ela iria dormir um pouco.

-- p----------

- Gai... – Ebisu tinha o semblante carregado.

- Nós fomos descuidados! Nossa sensei tão frágil...

- A SENSEI É TAO FRAGIL QUANTO UM ELEFANTE COM UM ESPINHO NA PATA! – Ebisu tentou fazer Gai perceber de quem eles falavam. – E SE DUVIDAR, ELA É CAPAZ DE ENFIAR O POBRE ELEFANTE NO BURACO DE...

- NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR ASSIM DE SENSEI KUSHINA! ELA É UMA FLOR FRAGIL E INDEFESA!

- CHEGA OS DOIS! – Iruka perdeu a paciência. – KUSHINA SENSEI FICARIA FURIOSA, SE VISSE OS DOIS IDIOTAS DISCUTINDO SEM CHEGAR A LUGAR NENHUM! - quando os dois o encararam, prontos para a briga, Iruka suspirou. – Gai, enquanto brigamos, a sensei pode estar sendo atacada, machucada... Até presa novamente, sem motivo nenhum...

- Estariam fazendo um bem para a humanidade em tirar aquele monstro de circulação.

O resmungo de Ebisu fez Iruka o encarar severamente.

- Lembre-se que ela apenas foi sem protestar só porque um certo idiota tentou chutar o capitão Fujioka.

- Humf. – Ebisu virou o rosto, completamente vermelho. – Voce também tentaria chuta-lo se...

- Muito bem. – Iruka sentou-se no chão, puxando um mapa. – já que o rastro da sensei desaparece por aqui, acho que estamos na pista certa. Alguma pergunta?

- Aonde é aqui? – Gai sentou-se ao lado dele. – Esse não é o caminho para Konoha.

- Ate parece que a sensei tendo uma folga, iria ir com o rabinho entre as pernas para a vila. – Ebisu calou-se depois da observação, pois os colegas concentravam-se no mapa, esquecendo ate de suas observações.

- Minha sugestão é nos separarmos e irmos até... – Iruka calou-se quando um grito dispersou a atenção dos tres.

- É a voz da sensei. – Gai levantou-se imediatamente, a perna meio dormente.

Ebisu e Iruka já corriam na direção da voz. Pararam quando viram Kushina dando uma cotovelada no estomago de um ruivo alto, que a mantinha presa pela cintura. Quando ele a largou, massageando o estomago, uma careta de dor, ela o chutou no baixo ventre.

O ruivo caiu de joelhos, com as mãos no local atingido.

0 E da próxima vez, vá atrapalhar o sono da sua vó! – ela falou, apontando o dedo para ele. Deu as costas para ele, indo ate um tronco. Abaixando-se, pegou a mochila. O ruivo, assim que kushina deu as costas, colocou-se de pé. Aproximou-se furtivamente da ruiva.

Quando estava abaixada, ele deu-lhe um sonoro tapa no traseiro. Kushina ergueu-se imediatamente.

- Kuwabara Uzumaki... agora você está morto, seu - Ela murmurou enquanto se virava. – NINFOMANIACO DEPRAVADO – Foram as ultimas palavras de Kushina, antes de iniciar uma série de socos e chutes no ruivo.

= Ela é REALMENTE uma flor frágil e indefesa. – Ebisu falou, seriamente, enquanto Iruka abaixava a cabeça, em sinal de respeito ao futuro cadáver.


	64. Chapter 64

- Humf. Devíamos ter percebido antes.

- Kushina sensei, você nunca falou... disso daí. – Gai olhou com o canto dos olhos para Kuwabara que suspirou.

- E eu não acredito que aquela minhoca anêmica paralitica e depravada tenha sido estúpida a ponto de permitir que você ensinasse alguma coisa a esses piolhos. – Kuwabara gesticulou, apontando eles.

- QUEM VOCE CHAMOU DE PIOLHO?

- Peça desculpas, kuwabara, antes que eles resolvam se juntar. – kushina falou pausadamente, olhando para a lua.

- Aff, eu pedir desculpas para esses piolhos? Eles pensam que são pareo para o presente das mulheres, enviado diretamente por Kami-sama, que nunca dei... – Kuwabara foi interrompido pelo pé de kushina, que o chutou na cara. O ruivo bateu na arvore próxima.

- Não fale mal dos meus piolhos ou eu abro... uns quatro, que já passa e muito do teu nível, entendeu, Kuwabara? – a face de Kushina dizia claramente que ela não estava brincando. – Não me importo que Ebisu seja um coice no joelho... Ou que Iruka precise de uma sacudida de vez em quando... Até esqueço que Gai seja um pouquinho exagerado. Agora ninguém fala mal dos meus piolhos, na minha frente, entendeu? Para ser mais especifica. É uma ordem.

Kushina cruzou os braços, antes de se virar para os alunos.

- Alguma pergunta, meus queridos? – ela sorriu, enquanto eles empalideciam.

Os três alunos arregalaram os olhos antes de balançar a cabeça, negando.

- Ótimo. Vou vigiar até as três da manha. Sugiro que descansem...

Nem bem kushina terminou de falar, eles saíram correndo para as tendas que haviam montado.

- Sinceramente, você realmente conseguiu instalar o medo de Kami-sama nos corações deles... Sabe, Ina... Sem querer ofender, mas acho que voce bate como uma mulherzinha....

Kushina tinha voltado a olhar a lua. Quando Kuwabara falou, ela virou a cabeça devagar.

- BRINCADEIRINHA, INA, JURO! – Kuwabara gritou, antes de sair correndo, com kushina atrás.

* * *

Kushina pulou para o chão, ao mesmo tempo que Kuwabara. Eles, em sincronia perfeita, colocaram o joelho direito no chão, em seguida curvaram-se até encostar a testa no solo.

- Por que paramos?

- Estamos em solo sagrado.

A informação, dada em tom sereno por kushina, fez os três se olharem.

- Solo sagrado?

- Eles não conseguem ver, Ina. – Kuwabara falou,antes de levantar e tirar da mochila uma kunai. Ele começou a atacar alguns cipós, que desciam das arvores.

Quando kushina finalmente levantou-se, tinha uma expressão calma no rosto.

- Sim. Estamos no pé da montanha, onde existe um monastério. É a cinco dias de Konoha, se você correr direto. – e apontou por uma direção .– E se seguir por ali, - apontou outra - andando sem parar para descansar, em quinze dias, sem fazer nenhuma curva no caminho, vão estar na antiga Vila do Redemoinho.

Kushina tinha uma nota saudosa na voz. Os olhos mostravam-se tristes, como seu rosto.

- Somos responsáveis apenas pelos nossos atos, Ina. Ninguém quis continuar a morar lá, lembra? – Kuwabara falou. – E depois... Bom, acho que um cemitério, que é o que a vila ficou, não é exatamente o lugar para se educar uma criança.

Kuwabara sorriu para a prima.

- E você não teria esses piolhos para lhe atazanar.

- NÃO SOMOS PIOLHOS! – Gai gritou, colocando um pé para trás, os olhos em chamas. Ebisu e Iruka haviam tirado as mochilas, kunais em suas mãos.

- Retire. O. Que. Disse. – Ebisu falou pausadamente.

- Quem vai me obrigar? – Kuwabara pediu, o sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

- Nós. – Iruka deu um sorriso, que o ruivo achou parecido com o de alguém que conhecia, mas que não conseguia se lembrar.

- Aff, se acham mesmo que...

- Garotos, vou estar esperando vocês lá em cima. Não se demorem. – kushina passou por Kuwabara, um sorriso de deboche no rosto. – se lascou. – ela sussurrou, antes de rir alto, continuando sem olhar para trás. – sei muito bem o que ensinei para eles...

Kuwabara a ficou encarando por alguns momentos, antes de virar para os gennins, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para evitar a mordida no braço de Gai, o chute no estomago de Iruka e o soco de Ebisu.


	65. Chapter 65

Kushina sentou-se, faltando alguns lances para a escadaria acabar. Ficou observando a paisagem, enquanto esperava seus gennins. Se o time nove chegasse ali em cima, sem ela, era capaz dos monges enfiarem seus meninos em roupas de noviços, rasparem suas cabeças e... Riu imaginando a briga que eles causariam. Por mais que ela avisasse que seus alunos estivessem um pouquinho ocupados para entrar com a sensei...

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, os três apareceram, desmaiados, sendo carregados pelo ruivo. Kuwabara tinha jogado Gai no ombro direito, enquanto arrastava Iruka e Ebisu pelos colarinhos, pelo chão.

- Você não teve muita piedade com os garotos. – kushina cumprimentou Kuwabara com um sorriso.

- Eu tinha... Até eles quererem danificar minha área de prazer. Essas pestes são como você!

- Concordo plenamente. - Kushina sorriu amplamente. – E viu como eles sabem obedecer?

- O hokage ainda não pediu onde fica o hospício mais perto, para escapar de você?

Kushina gargalhou.

- Vamos La para dentro. O ojiichan deve estar curioso para saber o porque ainda não entramos. – kuwabara propôs, piscando para ela. – E depois, os piolhos precisam de cuidados.

- Sabe se Kunio esta ai?

Kuwabara a encarou, antes de bufar.

- Que eu me lembre, quem tem que se envergonhar de ter aprontado é ele, não você! E depois... Eu so não matei o Kunio por aquilo, porque você não deixou! Ou melhor: me proibiu fazer isso!

- Custou muito do meu orgulho... Mas eu já estava cheia de mortes acontecendo. – kushina olhou para o céu. Azul. Minato.

-----------------

- Alto lá, quem tenta entrar no... – um garoto pouco mais velhos que os gennins de kushina, interrompeu a entrada do casal de ruivos. Quando ele reconheceu quem era, gritou. – INA-SAMA!

- Como vai, Saito? – ela sorriu para o garoto que impulsivo, a abraçou pela cintura. Ela passou a mao no cabelo negro do menino, que começou a rir com a pergunta. – cadê a careca que os monges juraram que iam colocar em você?

- Tsc, Ina-sama, você continua... quem são esses daí? – o garoto apontou para os gennins de kushina, depois de larga-la.

- Ebisu, Iruka e Gai. São meus pupilos.

- Como três carinhas tão jovens podem ter cometido tantos pecados para serem punidos desse jeito?

Saito questionou, gritando quando levou um pisao no pé de kuwabara.

- Ela está muito perto. – o ruivo murmurou. Kushina estava com tanto ódio que não escutou.

- o... que... VOCE QUER DIZER COM ISSO, SAITO? – o garoto saiu correndo, com kushina no encalço dele.

- Por que Saito está com o olho roxo? – kushina torceu o nariz, com a pergunta.

- Porque eu dei um soco nele. Próxima pergunta? – Toshiro Uzumaki suspirou. Algumas vezes, sua neta era tão sábia... mas na maioria do tempo, continuava a ser a pivete que crescera junto os primos.

- Ei, ojiichan, sabia que foi inaugurada uma terma no... –Kuwabara calou-se, com a encarada de Kushina. – Eu...vou pedir para alguém se tem biscoitos para a gente comer e um chazinho de camomila...

Kuwabara saiu dali o mais rapidamente que conseguiu. Toshiro, o ancião que havia ido atrás de Kunio em Konoha suspirou.

- Estou muito velho para acompanhar meus netos...

- Puff. Segundo a obaachan, você mesmo velho ainda era um depravado, pois gostava de espiar ela tomar banho.

Toshiro riu.

- Sua obaasan e eu nos amávamos... mas isso nunca nos impediu de brigarmos como cão e gato. Quando éramos jovens, nosso relacionamento chegou a um ponto de ou eu me casava com ela ou mata-la. Depois que eu dei cinco crianças a ela cuidar, até que sossegou um pouco.

Kushina sorriu, sem vontade.

- Mas não é esse o caso entre você e Kuwabara, não é?

- Kuwabara é meu irmão. – ela murmurou. – Sempre foi meu amigo, companheiro de time, conselheiro, meu braço direito, meu ouvido... mas não... Não...

- Não seu coração. – ele assentiu. – Voces sempre foram próximos demais. Vocês três. Se o casamento entre você e Kunio tivesse acontecido, Kushina, vocês seriam infelizes.

- Acha que foi uma coisa boa o que ele fez comigo? Me pedir em casamento e dois dias depois, ir em um bordel, não se importando se eu iria descobrir ou não? Se isso iria me magoar ou não? O que iriam falar?

- O que ficou ferido? Seu orgulho ou seu coração? – a pergunta direta de Toshiro fez a neta olha-lo.

- Eu achei... Na época... que tinha sido meu coração e meu orgulho. Mas agora... – ela balançou a cabeça. – Eu sei que foi apenas meu orgulho. Meu coração não poderia ter sido... mas isso não impede que eu ainda possua ressentimento contra Kunio.

O monge sorriu.

- Você não viajaria cinco dias, com os seus piolhos, apenas para ver esse velho indecente. O que aconteceu, Ina?

- Eu não viajei apenas cinco dias, ojiichan. Eu teria viajado cinco anos, se fosse necessário. E meus alunos me seguiram, por ordem do Hokage, de não permitir que eu ficasse sozinha.

- O ero-hokage... huhum... um moço muito corajoso. Nem eu seria louco de colocar alguém no rastro de alguém com o seu temperamento e habilidades.

Quando Toshiro recebeu um olhar assassino, riu alto.

- Kami, igualzinho ao da sua avó, quando eu olhava por baixo da saia dela... Se bem que ela me dava um tapa no rosto tamb– ele interrompeu-se. – Voce não vai fazer isso com o seu velho avô, não é?

- Depois o senhor diz que não sabe de onde saíram aqueles depravados! – Kushina cruzou os braços, bufando. Toshiro riu novamente.

- Eu precisava mostrar alguma dignidade, não?

= Humf! – kushina bufou. – Sabia que os garotos e eu, viemos diretamente do País das Aguas... onde tínhamos ir fazer a seguranca dos Jogos de Verao? Os mesmos onde o papai conheceu a mamãe.

- Eu lembro disso. – Toshiro remexeu-se desconfortável.

- E o engraçado, ojiichan... é que eu fiquei dois dias presa, por ter sido confundida com uma Kishimoto... – fez uma pausa deliberada. – Hinata.

- Os idiotas realmente acharam que Hinata seria burra de voltar lá? – Toshiro desdenhou. Mas ao ver as sobrancelhas de Kushina erguidas, torceu a boca. – Acho que você veio me fazer algumas perguntas incomodas, não é? – sorriu sem graça.

- Aposte a obaachan levantando do tumulo para gritar com o senhor nisso. – Kushina deu o sorriso de um gato, que pegou o rato.


	66. Chapter 66

_ A brisa soprava, fazendo os ramos das folhas balancarem. Havia um casal de jovens ruivos, observando uma criança ruiva, extremamente parecida com ela, que brincava perto de um lago._

_- Acho ela mais calma que você. – ele apontou. A ruiva deu de ombros._

_- Também acho Jun mais calma do que eu. Mas também, não da para comparar... Eu tenho vinte anos e ela somente três. – kushina sorriu, quando a menina pegando uma pegando uma flor, foi até ela, oferecendo para a mãe. – obrigada, minha flor._

_- Tio Kunio, a mamãe brigou com o tio Kwuabara. Mocinhas bonitas não podem brigar, né?_

_Kunio reconheceu as próprias palavras, sorrindo para ela._

_- Exatamente._

_- Viu, mamãe? Você não pode brigar com o tio Kuwabara._

_- Posso sim. Quem não pode brigar com os mais velhos é você._

_- Por que? – a criança pediu, depois de um tempo._

_- Porque a sua mãe gosta de ser obedecida. – kunio intrometeu-se. – E você sabe que se não obedecer a ela, vai ficar uma mocinha feia._

_As duas ruivas o encararam na mesma hora, mas de maneiras diferentes. Depois de um pouco de reflexão, a menina assentiu. _

_- Quero ser uma menina bonita._

_- Vai brincar então, querida... – Kushina falou calmamente. Quando a menina afastou-se, Kunio levou um beliscão._

_- Por que isso?_

_- Porque a filha é minha e só eu posso xingar ela!_

_Kunio esfregou o braço com exagero._

_- Você prometeu que não ia brigar hoje._

_- Não estou brigando, estou?_

_- E para o seu caso tem solução, sabia? – kunio falou, quando ela levantou-se disposta a ir até a filha._

_- Solução? Meu caso? Esta falando do que, cabelo de fogo? – ela ironizou._

_- De Jun deixar de ser somente sua filha._

_- Vai tentar ressussitar aquele desgracado por acaso?_

_- Não. Que tal dividir sua filha comigo?_

_Kushina já havia dado alguns passos,em direção a filha, quando parou, perante a pergunta de Kuwabara._

_- Não entendi. – ela se virou, falando sem ironia._

_- Vou repetir a pergunta. Que tal dividir sua filha, seus problemas, sua vida comigo? – kunio colocou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos femininos para trás. _

_O coração de kushina disparou, a medida que a compreensão das palavras de Kunio entrava em seu peito. Seus olhos se arregalaram, seus lábios começaram a tremer._

_- Eu... acho que essa não é uma brincadeira que se faça, Kunio Uzumaki._

_- Eu não estou brincando. – ele sussurrou, antes de depositar um inocente beijo nos lábios dela. – Quero saber, Kushina-sama Uzumaki – brincou com o apelido que haviam dado na infância para ela – se você daria a esse pobre desregrado, a honra de ser a esposa desse idiota que vos fala._

_- Eu... – ela começou a rir. – que outra resposta eu poderia dizer alem de sim?_

Kunio começou a rir, quando viu um garoto de sobrancelhas grossas socar Saito.

- SE DISSER QUE EU SOU PIOLHO NOVAMENTE, EU ACABO COM A SUA RAÇA!

- Seu... grande...

- SAITO! – com o grito de Kunio, o garoto recuou. – pode ir ver se Ina está com fome?

- Vocês não são dignos de serem alunos de Ina-sama, isso é o que eu digo!

- S-A-I-T-O... – quando Kunio começou a tremer, o garoto saiu correndo. Kunio imediatamente voltou ao normal. – Truque aprendido com a Ina. Então, vocês são os piolhos... que não gostam de serem chamados de piolhos.

Riu, quando percebeu que os três estavam com uma cara furiosa.

- Ora, a Ina não contou a vocês o que significa ser um...

- KUSHINA! –o grito do avo fez kunio ir imediatamente para o corredor, chocando-se com Kuwabara, que alem de vir em direção contraria, da cozinha. Carregava em suas mãos uma bandeja, que foi ao chão, as xícaras e o bules quebrando.

- Merda, kunio, não olha por onde anda não?

- Qual sala ojiichan e a Ina ficaram conversando?

- No escritório princi... EI, KUNIO VOLTA AQUI! - Kunio já corria. Kuwabara suspirou. Se deixasse aquela bagunça, o ojiichan era capaz de faze-lo arrumar usando apenas os pés.

Quando Kunio abriu a porta do escritório, Toshiro estava em pé, com os olhos fechados. Apertava o cajado com força, enquanto movia seus lábios sem pronunciar nenhum som.

- Ojiichan... – ele olhou preocupado pelo aposento. Nenhum objeto fora do lugar.

- Ela saiu correndo. Depois de me dizer varias coisas... – quando o monge abriu os olhos, Kunio percebeu o quanto o avo se sentia velho. – Ela pode ter a aparência de um Kishimoto, mas definitivamente tem o gênio de sua avó. Que kami tenha piedade do homem que for louco o suficiente para casar com ela.

- Quer que eu vá procura-la?

- Os pântanos são perigosos, mesmo para alguém que tenha as habilidades de Kushina.

Kunio encontrou Kushina chorando, enquanto socava uma arvore.

- Mentiroso, desgracado...

- Elogios para mim? – ele perguntou, pulando quando ela o encarou.

- Vá embora. – falou, com a voz tremendo.

- Não enquanto não conversarmos.

- Eu não tenho NADA PARA FALAR COM VOCE!

- Desculpe. – sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele pulou para perto dela. – não por agora, mas por... por ter achado que poderia casar com você antes.

Ele a encarou com o canto do olho. Do mesmo modo que kushina podia ficar ali parada, escutando o que ele tinha a dizer, também podia se mover tão rapidamente e ataca-lo mortalmente.

- Eu... pensei que pudesse me casar com você. que ajudar a cuidar de Jun, fosse a maneira que eu teria para colocar paz em meu coração... que as lembranças amargas fossem substituídas por outras...

- Modo sutil de dizer que voce foi um covarde.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

- Não nego isso. Minha covardia sempre me tornou o mais cauteloso do time, lembra-se? Você tinha o objetivo de matar Iori, por isso treinava como louca... Com a morte dele, criar jun e cuidar de sua mãe. Com isso, você ganhou o respeito de todos, a admiração dos membros do conselho... O objetivo de Kuwabara sempre foi lhe proteger, mesmo quando éramos crianças. Ele enfiaria uma kunai, sem pestanejar no peito, se isso fosse para lhe fazer feliz.

- Sei disso. Por que esta falando todas essas baboseiras agora?

- Quando tivemos nosso encontro com o imperador, apenas não fomos mortos, por conta da sua má educação, lembra-se? Quando você o chamou de velho decrépito despudorado e sem noção, que devia saber que a vila não iria dar sua liberdade a custa de banana...

- Como se fosse possível esquecer!

- Bem... quando você e Kuwabara saíram em busca delas, eu fui investigar e descobri que a tia Hinata, pertencia a um clã especialmente perigoso... Que desenvolveu um jutsu, capaz de permanecer com a aparencia inalterada, por anos. Tipo, se você quisesse parecer ter agora dezesseis anos, você pareceria... mesmo tendo o dobro dessa idade. Com isso, se você fosse ao Pais das Aguas – onde existe uma ordem de prisão irrevogável para ela – você seria presa.

- Aviso atrasado. Já fui.

Kunio arregalou os olhos.

- Co...Como?

- Ficou surdo, foi? EU FUI PRESA, FIQUEI SOBRE INTERROGATORIO DOIS DIAS, SEM ENTENDER PORQUE MERD... ESTAVA LA! AI, QUANDO SAI, PEDI PERMISSAO A MINATO PARA SAIR DALI. E VIM PARA CÁ DESCOBRIR A VERDADE. Mais alguma coisa que queira me falar? – ela completou, falando normalmente.

- Hum... E os piolhos?

- Ordens do Hokage. Eles deveriam me fazer companhia na viagem.

Kunio começou a cocar atrás da orelha.

- E o que foi que você e o ojiichan estavam conversando?

- Alem de ser sobre a repimpoca da parafuseta? – Kushina o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Momento Kuwabara, admito. – ele suspirou. –Agora, o que você pretende fazer?

- Qual foi a missão que minha mãe falhou, para o rosto dela ser descoberto?

- Porque você acha que eu sei?

- Kunio... Nós nos especializamos em infiltracoes, roubo de pergaminhos secretos. Jamais faríamos um serviço pela metade, não acha? Alguma pergunta a mais?

Ele suspirou.

- Ela deveria matar o seu pai. Mas acho que é como kuwabara sempre diz, o charme dos uzumaki é indescretivel...

- Humhum... – kushina apertou o punho. Sem aviso nenhum, acertou-lhe um chute no baixo ventre. – isso é pela humilhação que você me fez passar. Acha que foi fácil, pegar a criatura que eu achava que ia me casar, na cama de uma prostituta, dois dias depois que me pediu em casamento?


	67. Chapter 67

Capítulo 67 Todos os monges estavam reunidos, observando a luta que se desencadeava no pátio. Gai dava o melhor de si, mas era obvio que a vitoria seria de Saito. Quando o mais velho começou a preparar-se para dar um golpe, Kushina pulou na frente de Gai, chutando Saito. Os monges que estavam na direção que o garoto foi jogado, deram um passo para o lado, fazendo que o garoto batesse na parede. - Eu disse para testar Gai, não para matá-lo. – ela virou-se preocupada para Gai. – está bem? - Ele está no ponto certo, Ina. – seu avô interrompeu o fluxo de pensamentos da neta. - Acha que eu não percebi isso? – passou a mão pelo cabelo do aluno. – agora você vai descansar, pelo menos até o pôr do sol. O treino vai ser muito duro. - Eu vou cuidar para que ele se recupere o mais rápido possível. – Kunio se aproximou. Com facilidade, ergueu o garoto, que o seguiu cambaleante e resmungando. – acho que o sabão que é feito com cinzas, que usamos aqui, deve servir bem para lavar essa boca suja. Nem o Kuwabara falaria palavrões tão feios. - Você não deve ter visto a sensei irritada com o Hokage-sama. - Saito! – Toshiro chamou o jovem, que havia se levantado e no momento exibia um bico enorme. – Prepare suas coisas. Você ira com meus netos. - Me de um motivo realmente bom pra isso. - Eu preciso de três pares de braços. E no momento, você é mais útil que Gai. Kushina falou, passando a mão nos cabelos. O olhar distante estava desaprendendo a ser esperançoso. - Humf. Só porque vou ser útil a Ina-sama. – Saito curvou-se. – Serei o melhor piolho que você poderia querer Ina-sama! - Por que será que já sinto meus ossos tremerem de medo perante essa perspectiva? – Toshiro murmurou, vendo o adolescente afastar-se correndo. - Kushina apenas encarou o avo, dando de ombros. 8 - Algum plano especifico em mente? - Primeira coisa. Você vai trocar de roupas. – Kuwabara entregou uma pequena sacola a Kushina. – E se pensar discutir, lembre-se que sou o mais velho. Mesmo que sejam só dois dias. - Qual o problema com minhas roupas? – A ruiva olhou para o próprio vestuário, sem compreender. A camiseta vermelha, com um enorme gato estampado, as calças azuis, a sandália ninja. – Elas até estão limpas com um cheirinho peculiar de... - Vamos encontrar com Katsuo em um lugar mais sofisticado que um bordel. - Quem é o figurão que eu vou ter que impressionar, trocando em miúdos? - Ele é um dos chefões do País do Barro Vermelho. Zariesk alguma... - Zariesk? Do País onde fui estudar para ser gueixa? - Conhece esse cara? - Se for quem eu estou pensando... – Kushina deu uma risadinha. – ele merece não apenas uma troca de roupa! – sacudiu a sacola no ar, antes de se esconder para trocar de roupa. - Eu estou começando a não gostar desse cara... – Kuwabara apertou o punho, imaginando ele na cara do desconhecido. -- - Eu não entendi. – Iruka pegou mais um prato para lavar. – Como é que nós conseguimos sermos tão rapidamente aceitos para trabalhar aqui. - Fácil. O primo de Ina-sama, Katsuo, veio aqui por ordem dela, pedindo um emprego para nós, enquanto ela ficasse na vila. - E por que isso não foi para ela? – Ebisu bateu com impaciência a vassoura que tinha nas mãos no chão. - Ela está trabalhando, apenas de maneira diferente de vocês. E depois... – Saito parou de descascar a batata que tinha na mão. – Acho que Ina-sama não quis que vocês fossem prejudicados, sem receber nada na empreitada que ela se designou. Assim é uma forma de vocês terem um dinheirinho para levarem as suas namoradinhas para tomar um sorvete. – ele piscou para Iruka, que imediatamente ficou vermelho. - Eu... Eu não tenho nenhuma namoradinha! – o gennin protestou, deixando um prato cair no chão, quebrando-se. - Não tem... mas queria ter! – Saito começou a rir. - Se é dessa forma, porque Gai então não está aqui, e sim lá no monastério? - Por que o pagamento dele é muito mais difícil de conseguir, que o de vocês. – Saito ficou observando Iruka recolher os cacos do prato, jogando-os em um saco plástico. – Leve logo esse lixo para fora, antes que aquela bruxa reclamona volte e desconte do nosso salário. - Nosso salário? Nos três estamos fazendo o serviço de seis e vamos receber apenas por um! – Ebisu reclamou. - E a comida é grátis, fora as informações que vocês escutaram La dentro, ou isso não conta nada? - Kushina sensei pensaria dessa mesma forma. – Iruka jogou o ultimo caco maior dentro do saco. Ebisu o ajudara, varrendo os cacos menores para dentro do saco. - Devo muito a Ina-sama. O que estiver a meu alcance para puder ajudá-la... Eu vou fazer. - Saito os olhou, os olhos possuindo uma enorme determinação. Iruka sorriu, antes de amarrar o saco. - Bem, então está certo. Vou levar o prato lá para fora. - Se alguma garota bonita estiver passando, manda ela aqui para dentro para eu poder dar uns beijinhos nela. – Saito riu com os olhares perplexos dos gennins. – que foi? Vão me dizer que em Konoha vocês não fazem isso? - Você é um idiota. – Iruka falou, antes de sair. - Aprendi a ser com Kuwabara-sama! – Saito começou a rir. Iruka balançou a cabeça, saindo pelos fundos. Já havia colocado o saco plástico no lixeiro, voltava para dentro, quando uma menina passou correndo. Ela tropeçou e Iruka foi ajudá-la. Chorando, a menina permitiu que ele a levantasse. Ele afastou o cabelo ruivo do rosto da menina, percebendo que um leve machucado produzido pela queda. - Está tudo... – ele ficou paralisado, quando conseguiu estudar o rosto da menina direito. Olhos azuis, um cabelo ruivo mais claro... Mas de maneira geral, a menina possuía a delicadeza dos traços de Kushina. A boca pequena, o nariz arrebitado, as bochechas levemente rosadas. – Bem? – ela tentou se soltar, mas ele não permitiu. - OLHA LÁ A RUIVINHA! –dois garotos começaram a se aproximar deles. Por instinto, Iruka fez a menina ficar atrás dele. A menina soltou um grito abafado, tentando soltar, mais uma vez, com mais força - Não saia dali. – então encarou os dois que se aproximavam. – EBISU, SAITO! - Não é homem para enfrentar a gente sozinho? - Ser homem é uma coisa. Ser burro é outra! – Ebisu retrucou, cruzando os braços, enquanto se colocava ao lado de Iruka. – eu pego um, você o outro? - Nada disso! – Saito foi para frente deles, um pau de macarrão nas mãos. – eu tenho mais direito a diversão! Sabem quantas vezes por ano eu saio do monastério? - Com certeza é mais que a sanidade das pessoas em geral consegue agüentar. – Ebisu não agüentou em dizer. Saito ignorou a frase do garoto de óculos. - Então? Quem vai ser a mocinha que vai provar o meu pau primeiro? - Que indecente. – Iruka virou-se, tampando os ouvidos da menina ruivinha. Ebisu mexeu nos óculos, antes de dar um passo em direção a Saito. - Iruka, leve a sua namoradinha lá para dentro. - Ela não é minha... – Iruka abaixou-se no nível dela, que tinha recomeçado a chorar. Engolira o choro com a aparição de Ebisu e Saito. Ela do nada, passou as mãos nos ombros de Iruka, abraçando-o com força. - Não podem brigar. – ela murmurou, tremendo. – é feio brigar! - Está tudo bem, menininha. – Iruka passou a mão nos cabelos dela, tentando acalmá-la. – Eu não vou deixar que briguem com você, entendeu? Ela moveu a cabeça assentindo. Saito e Ebisu botaram os moleques para correr. Quando voltaram sua atenção novamente para Iruka, ele não havia se mexido. - Iruka, o que foi que... – As palavras de Ebisu morreram, quando a menina olhou-o diretamente. – o que... - CHIBI INA! – Saito gritou indo até ela. A tirou de perto de Iruka, abraçando-a e ajoelhando-se perante a menina. – Kami, você está uma mocinha! - Eu não sou a chibi Ina! Eu sou a Jun! – Jun falou, fazendo um bico enorme. - Hai, hai... – ele sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos dela. – Sabe quem está aqui, procurando por você? Ela negou os olhos muito abertos. - A Ina-sama! - A mamãe? – os olhos dela brilharam. – A mamãe Kushina está aqui? – ela olhou para os lados, procurando por ela. - Hai. – Saito assentiu, sorrindo. – Agora, Jun, eu quero que você venha comigo, com o Ebisu e com o Iruka ali na cozinha, esperar por ela, está bem? - A mamãe vai vir aqui? – o brilho nos olhos azuis da menina era pura esperança. - É claro que sim! Ou você acha que a Ina-sama iria deixar os piolhos dela soltos por ai, sem supervisão dela? Jun olhou para Iruka, que olhava de cara feia para Saito. - Você vai precisar levar uma sova, para... - KUSHINA! INA, ONDE VOCE ESTÁ? Os três olharam para o inicio da rua, onde uma ruiva andava, gritando. Vestia roupas semelhantes as da menina, que eram uma túnica chinesa, calça comprida e sapatilhas. O que as diferiam eram as cores. Enquanto Jun usava tons claros de rosa, com a estampa de sakuras brancas a mulher ruiva, usava roupas negras, com um enorme dragão estampado em vermelho. - Kushina-sensei! – Iruka acenou para a mulher, que ao ver que a menina estava rodeada, veio imediatamente perto deles. - Iruka, leve Jun para dentro. – Saito ordenou, apertando o rolo de macarrão. – não é a Ina-sama. - Mamãe... – Jun murmurou, recuando alguns passos. Bateu em Iruka. Quando se olharam, ela pegou na mão dele, como se buscasse proteção. - Kushina, venha logo! – ela se aproximou com passos rápidos. Havia em seu rosto uma expressão decidida. – Vamos sair já... - Tia Hinata como vai? – Saito sorriu, jogando o corpo, para esconder a menina. – Sabia que olhando como estou para a senhora, não lhe dou mais que vinte e dois anos... Que é a idade de Ina-sama? - Quem... – Iruka e Ebisu encararam melhor a mulher. Embora nenhum traço do rosto fosse diferente do de Kushina, havia alguns detalhes, que se eles prestassem real atenção, tirariam duvidas sobre não ser aquela mulher a sensei deles. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos. Kushina os mantinha longos, abaixo da linha da cintura. Aquela mulher tinha-os na metade das costas. Os olhos de Kushina eram dourados, as pestanas longas. Os dessa mulher eram azuis, extremamente límpidos. Iguais aos da menina. – Saito... – ela ficou mais branca que qualquer pessoa que eles pudessem imaginar. – então ela... está aqui... – murmurou, enquanto olhava ao redor de si, como se esperasse que alguém saltasse na sua frente. Embora não tentasse demonstrar, os olhos demonstraram um pânico que os garotos demorariam a perceber em outra pessoa. - Senhora? - Se ela está aqui... – ela colocou as mãos no peito, os punhos fechados. Falava com ninguém em particular, os olhos distantes, os sussurros como se tivesse contando um segredo ou pensando alto. – Se ela está aqui, eles podem ter seguido ela... Eles podem... ninguém vai conseguir deter-los... Eichiki vai ficar irritado... mas eu não vou... deixar eles pegarem a minha filhinha. Não vou... – ela começou a andar devagar. Quando chegou perto de Saito, lagrimas corriam de seus olhos. – Eu vou levar a minha filhinha. Ela é minha. - Jun não é sua filha. Kushina-sama agora tem vinte... – Saito levou um soco de Hinata, que fez bater na parede oposta, caindo desacordado. Ela fez o mesmo com Ebisu e Iruka, que não conseguiram esboçar reação. Iruka foi o ultimo a desmaiar, mas antes, chegou a perceber ela se ajoelhando perante jun. - Não se preocupe Ina. A mamãe não vai deixar nenhum homem malvado pegar você... Eu vou proteger você, amorzinho... – A ruiva falou, abraçando a menina. Jun lançou um olhar sobre os ombros da avó, que era ao mesmo tempo um pedido de desculpas e ajuda. quem quiser matar a autora, é so deixar um comentario! 


	68. Chapter 68

Capítulo 68 

Kushina entrou assoviando, fechando a porta atrás de si, encostando-se nela com suavidade. Ao olhar para o redor do quarto onde estava, começou a rir quando em um dos cantos, amordaçado, amarrado em cordas, estava Kuwabara. Os olhos chispando de raiva, pois a seu lado estava Katsuo, com um copo de bebida nas mãos enquanto falava.

- ... e então, Kuwabara-chan, depois que tivermos vinte e oito anos de casados, eu vou deixar voce ir novamente no bordel... por cinco minutos. Não vou arrancar nenhum brinquedinho seu por conta disso... eu acho.

Kuwabara rosnou antes de fazer um som que, a Kushina pareceu uma suplica.

- Katsuo... sem querer atrapalhar o seu encontro romântico, mas acho que Kuwabara quer ficar cinqüenta anos no bordel... e não cinco minutos.

- Tsc – Katsuo balançou a mao, com pouco caso. – Me dá dez minutos conosco sem roupas e eu convenço ele do contrario.

Kushina estourou numa gargalhada, quando viu a cara de pavor que Kuwabara fez. Ele negou enfaticamente.

- Infelizmente, como prima dele, eu não posso consentir nisso.

- Que pena... – Katsuo aproximou-se perigosamente de Kuwabara. – faríamos um belo...

Kuwabara jogou a cabeça para trás e num movimento rápido, para a frente, atingindo Katsuo, que agachou-se com as mãos na cabeça.

- Kuwabara, você não passa de um desgracado filho da...

- Ei, se falar mal da minha tia, quem vai arrebentar você sou eu! – kushina falou risonha, sentando-se em frente a kuwabara. Desamordaçou-lhe antes de colocar as mãos nos próprios ouvidos, dada a enorme variedade e volume dos palavrões que começaram a sair da boca do primo ruivo.

- DARIA PARA VOCES CALAREM A BOCA? TEM GENTE QUERENDO DORMIR! – Saito abriu a porta, usando um pijama de ursinhos, que fez kushina apertar os lábios para não rir. Aquele pijama havia pertencido a ela.

- Desculpe, Saito. Garanto que Kuwabara não...

- Ina-sama! – Saito correu, ajoelhando-se perante ela. – perdoe-me. Eu não fui capaz de...

- Saito, levante-se! – kushina ordenou. Ele o fez, mantendo a cabeça baixa. - Explique-se. – falou, curiosa.

- Katsuo não permitiu que nós... – o garoto começou, mas foi interrompido por KAtsuo.

- Saito, vá dormir.

- Eu preciso... – Saito tentou recomeçar, sendo interrompido mais uma vez.

- Já passou da hora de criança dormir, voce não escutou? – Katsuo ordenou, firmemente.

- Agora fui eu quem não entendeu. – Kuwabara debochou.

- Kuwabara, se você abrir essa boca, eu vou enfiar nela uma coisa que você não vai gostar.

- Ops, o papo está começando a ficar hentai... vou ir dormir com os garotos. – kushina levantou-se, Katsuo a forçou a sentar-se novamente.

- Saito. – se olhar matasse, Katsuo seria vitima de duas metralhadoras. Depois de um suspiro, Saito curvou-se.

- Kushina-sama, perdoe-me. – o garoto saiu do quarto.

- Muito bem, vamos por ordem de chamada. Katsuo, porque Kuwabara est'a amarrado?

- Porque foi a única forma de impedir esse abestalhado de ir atrás de você e socar aquele pedaço... não ferrovia direto para os braços do demônio, se me permite o trocadilho.

- Assino embaixo com as duas mãos, com meu sangue. – Kushina sorriu, divertindo-se.

- Aquilo La não 'e tanto assim.

- Discordo. – Kushina e Katsuo falaram juntos.

- Viu? Quando eu digo que temos o mesmo gosto para homens, você não acredita em mim! Posso ir a Konoha e... Atacar o hokage? – katsuo riu da carranca que kushina fez.

- O que Saito descobriu que você não quer que eu saiba?

- Saito e teus piolhos encontraram com Jun e a tia Hinata.

- O QUE? PORQUE NÃO ME AVISARAM DISSO ANTES?

- Porque fomos barrados na porta, pelos empregados de Zariesk-filho-de-uma...

- Chega, Kuwabara. – Katsuo falou. Quando kushina tinha os olhos arregalados, o loiro continuou a falar. – kuwabara tentou invadir o restaurante onde vocês estavam, mas os seguranças conseguiram evitar que ele entrasse. Enquanto isso, eu tentei seguir o rastro delas, mas... não havia nada para se seguir.

- Minha mãe não era uma ninja, que...

- Segundo o teu piolho, Iruka...

- Iruka? O que...

- Senta, cala a boca e escuta. – Katsuo ordenou. Kushina piscando fez o que ele mandou. – iruka contou, que ela deu uma sova nos três.

- Isso não é novidade. Quem vocês acham que me ensinou a... Esquecam. Adiante.

Kushina passou a mao nos cabelos, desarrumando o penteado.

- Tia Hinata acha que a Jun é você. – Kuwabara falou. Kushina virou-se para ele, os olhos cansados.

- Eu sei disso. Lembra-se que ela antes de... daquilo acontecer, varias vezes já falava assim?

- Kushina, tem mais uma coisa. – Katsuo falou em tom de quem iria contar uma novidade não muito boa.

- Me diga que é boa a novidade. – kushina tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

_- "Se ela está aqui, eles podem ter seguido ela... Eles podem... ninguém vai conseguir deter-los... eu não vou... deixar eles pegarem a minha filhinha. Não vou..." _Essas foram as palavras que a sua mãe falou, antes de atacar os garotos.

- Ela? Mamãe se referia a mim? Ou a outra mulher? E eles? Quem são eles?

- Não sabemos. – Katsuo falou em tom de desculpas. Sabia que Kushina estava tentando ser racional, talvez sem grande sucesso.

- Grande mer...! – Ela levantou-se e foi até a janela. Naquele momento, o sol iniciava sua aparição diária. Ela ficou fitando o horizonte por um tempo, até que se virou. – o que eu faço, Katsuo? Se eu for agora, atrás da minha filha, corro o risco de não ter mais lugar para voltar... Se eu voltar a Konoha agora, quem me garante que eu encontre outra pista tão boa para encontrar ela?

- Você não seguiu a sua intuição uma vez, kushina. E a nossa vila foi destruída.

- Então, eu devo seguir minha intuição? Simplesmente assim?

- Basicamente... sim.

Kushina olhou para Kuwabara. Apertou o punho, imaginando o quanto seria de covardia, se ela enfiasse a mao na cara do primo. Se bem que se começasse, não seria apenas um punho fechado que Kuwabara levaria. Seria o punho, todo o equipamento ninja dela e teria estraçalhada a sua fonte da juventude...

- Katsuo... Voce tem a minha permissão para enfiar o que quiser, na boca de Kuwabara. – falou, antes de sair do quarto.

- eu já disse, que kushina uzumaki é a deusa da minha vida? – katsuo começou a aproximar-se com um olhar que fez Kuwabara arrepiar-se.

- Eu não sei o que você está pensando... mas se fizer o que EU estou pensando, é um homem morto.

- Jura? – Katsuo atirou um beijinho para Kuwabara. – bem, então você não vai se importar se... isso entrar.... E não sair... mais...

- KUSHINA! – Kuwabara gritou, antes de katsuo enfiar em sua boca... uma coisa que ele jamais pensaria em ter.

ALGUEM SE habilita a dizer o queé que o katsuo enfiou???


	69. Chapter 69

e eu que achava q tinha a mente suja... tem muito mais gente e muito mais suja!!!

Capitulo 69

= Kushina sensei, posso fazer uma pergunta?

= Já fez. – kushina apertou os lábios quando percebeu a carranca de Ebisu.

- Estou falando sério!

- Hare, hare... o que é? Posso me esconder atrás de você, quando o Hokage nos encontrar? Se for essa a pergunta, pode esquecer. eu é que vou me esconder atrás de você. ele deve estar furioso comigo.- Kushina brincando, olhou para o lado, apenas para dar com o olhar furioso do aluno.

- Que espécie de homem você acha que eu sou, para se esconder atrás de uma mulher?

- É um elogio? Obrigada querido. – kushina atirou um beijo para ele, que levou as mãos para os céus, irritado.

- Desisto! Iruka, você que é o genro preferido da sensei, que pergunte o que queremos saber! Talvez assim a gente receba uma resposta decente!

= Quer parar de me chamar de genro da sensei? Eu so ajudei a garotinha a se levantar!

- Roubando uma das frases favoritas do Shikaku. Vocês são problemáticos. – Kushina reclamou, antes de encarar os gennins seriamente. Depois de alguns momentos, ela começou a rir. – Desculpem, mas a cara de vocês é muito engraçada.

= Por que estamos voltando a konoha ao invés de achar a sua filha? – Gai ergueu os olhos da tigela, que continha o que Kushina chamava de sopa. Kushina imediatamente perdeu o ar risonho.

- Katsuo e kuwabara são melhores que eu para rastreamento. Se eles não encontraram, em dois dias de procura, eu com certeza não encontraria. – kushina virou o rosto, olhando para o céu. – E depois... Eu estou com uma péssima intuição...

- Intuicao? Isso não é aquilo que somente as mulheres possuem?

- Ebisu... por acaso você voltou a ser filho bastardo do Hiashi?

- Ele esta atrasado. – kakashi estreitou os olhos. – E não é a primeira vez nessa semana!

- Kakashi, talvez, ele tenha tido um contratempo. – Rin tentou amenizar a raiva do companheiro de equipe.

- Que espécie de contratempo ele pode ter tido? As seis da manha? Até o Obito já chegou aqui!

- Se o contratempo for os seios daquela ruiva gostosona, até eu gostaria de me atrasar lá. – Obito pulou no momento exato, evitando de levar um cascudo de Kakashi.

- Sinceramente, a Uzumaki está fazendo falta para botar ordem por aqui. – kakashi resmungou, sendo ouvido por Rin, que riu baixinho. – O sensei pelo menos chega no horário dos treinos, quando ela está por perto.

- Isso ou o fato que você está tendo falta de ir espiar ela nas termas? – Kakashi não perdoou Obito pela brincadeira. Assim que o Uchiha terminou de falar, o outro voou em cima dele, querendo surra-lo. Apenas não fez isso, pois se chocou contra um outro corpo.

Ebisu estava com os olhos arregalados, havia perdido os óculos.

- Vocês não me viram! – ele retomou a corrida, pouco antes de iruka aparecer, parecendo bastante irritado.

- Viram o Ebisu?

- Você virou a sua sensei? – Obito brincou, mas parou de rir quando viu a cara do Umino.

Iruka o olhou com um ar assassino.

- Se eu tivesse virado a sensei, aquele desmio... – Iruka ficou em silencio. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Depois de um minuto, saiu em disparada.

- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – Rin questionou, seus dois colegas negando com a cabeça. Alguns minutos mais tarde, eles escutaram uma risada feminina, que fez os meninos do time de minato engolirem em seco.

Kushina andava calmamente, ao lado de Gai.

- Ola crianças. Vocês por acaso... não viram os integrantes faltantes do meu time?

Um grito de dor, partindo de Ebisu foi ouvido. Kushina virou-se com olhar superior para Gai.

- Agora, quantas tigelas de lamem o Ebisu vai ter que pagar mesmo, para aprender a não dizer que o Iruka é o meu genro favorito?

- Não sei... mas são muitas.


	70. Chapter 70

Minato sorriu, quando um par de maos tampou-lhe os olhos.

- Eu estou atrasado.

- E daí? Seus aluninhos, devem saber muito bem o que fazer... – enquanto falava, ela ia beijando-o na orelha. – E você tem direito a uma... - Batidas secas na porta interromperam-lhe. – Não mande entrar. - Ela murmurou no ouvido de Minato, que sorriu novamente.

- Ainda sou o Hokage. – ele deu autorização para quem quer que fosse, entrar. Qual não foi sua surpresa, ao ver Kushina entrando, usando uma blusa chinesa azul escura, com cisnes brancos. Uma calça branca, estilo samurai e sapatilhas de couro.

A ruiva tinha o mesmo olhar atônito que ele, mas por conta da sombra vermelha que estava atrás do loiro de olhos azuis. As duas mulheres, ficaram se encarando por um certo tempo, Kushina com medo de perder a cabeça e partir para cima da outra, quando percebeu ONDE a ruiva estava com as mãos...

- Oras, Uzumaki, estou contente que você finalmente tenha se lembrado onde fica Konoha!

- Eu não me lembrei onde fica Konoha, Hokage-sama. Apenas fui atrás de esclarecimentos, para daquele incidente, ocorrido em nossa ultima missão. – Kushina estreitou os olhos para a mulher atrás de minato, que sorriu-lhe, antes de falar docemente.

- Uzumaki? Então você deve ser a famosa Kushina! – ela saiu de trás de Minato. Olhos verdes, cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os de kushina, altura semelhante. Roupas curtas, mas que não chegavam a serem vulgares, em um tom discreto de azul. Ela ofereceu a mao, sorrindo ainda mais.

- Famosa? – Kushina fechou a mao esquerda, imaginando o punho na cara da outra.

- Hai! Eu conheci a alguns anos, um rapaz... – a ruiva suspirou, ficando levemente vermelha. – que lhe descreveu com perfeição! Em especial, sobre a sua personalidade doce, calma e gentil.

- Jura? - a Uzumaki estreitou os olhos. – E você quem é?

- Que distração a minha! – ela ofereceu mais uma vez a mao e mais uma vez Kushina não se mexeu para aceitar. – Sou Sanae Youtsaga.

- Youtsaga? – Kushina ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não é um sobrenome muito comum, nas vilas ninjas.

- Sanae é do Pais das Neves. – Minato intrometeu-se. – Foi assistir os jogos de verão, onde nos conhecemos.

- Tomara que comemorem bodas de diamante. – Kushina foi debochada ao desejar. – Voces parecem serem feitos um para o outro!

Sanae corou, aparentemente de prazer. Ou não entendera o insulto velado ou realmente acreditara no desejo.

- Ainda é um pouco cedo para isso... mas quem sabe... – ela virou-se para minato, com um ar abobado. Kushina franziu a testa para o hokage, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela bufou.

- Sanae-chan...

CHAN? O ERO-HOKAGE ESTAVA CHAMANDO A FULANINHA POR CHAN? Kushina apertou os olhos com força, ao mesmo tempo que mordia um lábio, que começou a sangrar.

- Hokage-sama, não é necessário que a senhorita Sanae saia. Conforme eu pretendia dizer, fui verificar se o incidente, para alarde ou não. Durante a... investigação, Gai entrou em... – Kushina fez a pausa procurando as palavras. – em uma pequena briga, que resultou em um pequeno descanso forçado. Nesse meio tempo, recebi mais informação, de fonte segura, sobre o paradeiro daquelas pessoas.

- É mesmo? E era por acaso mais algum alarme falso?

- Uma vez que Ebisu e Iruka encontraram-se com elas... – Ela negou com a cabeça. – Mas a situação provou ser superior as capacidades deles. O que significa que irei treina-los mais duramente. Agora se me permite... Sequer parei em casa, para tomar banho ou trocar de roupa. Minha gatinha, deve estar morrendo de saudade de mim.

Minato olhava nos olhos de Kushina, que obrigava-se a ser dura.

- E como está Gai, agora?

- Recebendo cuidados médicos. Felizmente seu corpo é jovem e forte.

- E os outros?

- Iruka só está tentando matar Ebisu, por conta de uma brincadeira que Ebisu fez e Iruka não gostou.

- Que brincadeira?

- Coisa de criança. – Kushina balançou a mao, dando pouca importância ao assunto. – Mas o caso, é que o time nove está novamente na vila e com sua permissão, Hokage-sama, eu gostaria, que como responsável por ele, amanha estar aqui novamente, pedir por uma missão... E se possível, ter uma, se der para quebrar a cara de uns quantos, melhor ainda.

Minato piscou os olhos. Kushina, depois de entrar, por alguns segundos, parecia que iria pular no pescoço de Sanae, então, do nada, toda aquela energia negativa, havia sido simplesmente tragada para o nada. Uma ninja com o controle de suas ações, até mesmo fria estava ali.

- O incidente foi esclarecido?

Kushina fechou os olhos, por alguns momentos. Quando os abriu, uma espécie de força parecia brilhar dentro dela.

- Sim. – a ruiva falou. Seu rosto pareceu tomado por um imenso orgulho. Sanae acompanhava a conversa com interesse, embora não aparentasse não entender nada.

- E?

Antes de responder, kushina riu suavemnte.

- Considerando-se tudo o que aconteceu... o que você acha que pode pensar que é verdade?


	71. Chapter 71

_O terceiro hokage de konoha nao conseguiu disfarcar a surpresa, quando a jovem a sua frente falou o motivo de estar na vila. O clã a qual pertencia, era conhecido no mundo ninja, não apenas pelas suas habilidades, mas tambem pela cabeça quente de seus membros. _

_O desespero que a menina, ele não podia chama-la de outra coisa, possuía no olhar, era o mesmo que ele já vira, ao longo dos anos, em mulheres que possuíam algumas vezes o dobro, triplo da idade que ela tinha, sempre pela crueldade de terem arrancados de seus braços, os filhos, independente das idades dos mesmos._

_- Infelizmente, senhorita kushina, não posso lhe ajudar. – ele detestou ser obrigado a falar aquelas palavras. – As informações que recebeu, sobre o fato de sua mãe estar aqui são falsas. Nos últimos meses, ninguém mudou-se para a vila, acredite-me uma mulher ruiva com uma criança, chamaria a atenção. – Ele admirou o desenho que tinha nas mãos. A pessoa que o fizera, possuía um excelente talento para retratos._

_Se havia algum resquício de esperança na jovem, naquela hora, simplesmente desapareceu. A jovem colocou-se de pé, curvando-se respeitosamente._

_- Muito obrigada, hokage-sama. Irei partir agora mesmo, para..._

_- Se me permite dizer, por que não descansa alguns dias em minha vila? Parece-me abatida. Alguns dias descansando a noite, alimentando-se bem e a senhorita estará em melhores condições para encontrar sua mãe... Garanto-lhe que o hotel onde hospedou-se para passar a noite..._

_As bochechas da jovem coraram._

_- Eu... agradeco a sugestão mas não vou poder aceita-la. – ela abaixou os olhos. – eu não irei parar de procura-las, enquanto não acha-las. _

_As duas mãos, estavam tão apertadas, que os nós dos dedos encontravam-se brancos._

_- Eu entendo a sua dor, senhorita._

_- Entende? – ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Sem desejar ser arrogante, mas já sendo... Acaso o senhor já teve um filho arrancado de seus braços? Já foi obrigado a fazer covas, para colocar os corpos apodrecendo de quase toda a sua família ali? E isso apenas aconteceu, por minha falha. Se eu estivesse na vila..._

_- Talvez houvesse um corpo a mais apodrecendo. – O hokage a interrompeu. – é plausível a dor que sente, mas não deve culpar-se por estar viva. _

_- Eu não vou me culpar... Depois que achar a minha filha. – Ela curvou-se, mas a debilidade de vários dias correndo na chuva, aliada a pouca alimentação, fizeram que acabasse desmaiada. _

- Tem certeza dessa informação, Kushina?

- Tanto quanto o fato de eu ser uma Uzumaki. – ela colocou a xícara na mesa no meio dos dois. – E alem do mais, acredito que Suna esteja planejando se aliar contra nós.

O terceiro hokage mordeu a ponta do cachimbo, sem tragar.

- E o que Minato diz disso?

- Aquele ero-hokage estava mais interessado nos peitos daquela falsificação de ser humano que noutra coisa. Eu é que não iria abrir a boca sobre isso perto dela! – Kushina bufou, desviando o rosto.

- É impressão minha ou você... está com ciúmes?

- CIUMES? DAQUELE ERO-HOKAGE? – kushina em um instante estava em pé, bochechas inflamadas. O terceiro hokage colocou a mao no ouvido. Ao ver aquilo, kushina abaixou o volume, mas mesmo assim estava alta sua voz. - A temperatura do inferno hoje até iria cair abaixo de zero, mas depois que os ero-mirins me contaram sobre a talzinha, decidi que minha gata é excelente cobertor de orelha! – ela andava pela sala, gastando um pouco da raiva.

- Hum... Ero-mirins? Está se referindo a Kakashi e Obito?

- A quem mais poderia ser? São tão tarados quanto o sensei deles! E ele, é pior que o ero-sennin! Os pupilos sempre puxam ao mestre!

- Sabia que fui eu quem treinou Jiraya?

Kushina abriu a boca para responder, mas ao ver o olhar divertido do antigo Hokage, a fechou. Com uma carranca, sentou-se novamente a frente. Cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

- Então, Hokage-sama. vai me dar um voto de confiança e me ajudar a organizar a retaliação para o futuro ataque ou eu vou ter que arranjar um jeito de beijar as bundas do Hyuuga e do Uchiha ao mesmo tempo e não morrer assassinada pelas esposas deles?


	72. Chapter 72

Kushina olhou surpresa para minato.

- Você está brincando comigo?

- Não. Essa realmente é sua missão.

- E o que eu faço... com isso... durante outras missões?

- Kushina, vocês irão cuidar desses bebes por cerca de uma semana. Realmente acha que...

- Ai! – o garotinho de cabelos pretos estava puxando o cabelo de Gai. Com a exclamação do menino, começou a rir. – Não tem graça! – a carranca que Gai fez apenas aumentou as risadas do menino.

- Hokage-sama, com todo o respeito... mas o senhor está permitindo que dois jovens inocentes estejam a mercê da sensei... E do Gai ao mesmo tempo? – ao terminar de fazer a pergunta, Ebisu quase correu para trás de Minato.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCE QUER DIZER COM ISSO, EBISU?

Ao escutar o berro de kushina, a menina que estava deitada, acordou chorando. Kushina bufou, pegando-a no colo. Em minutos, ela já não chorava, mas kushina tinha o olhar furioso.

- Então, Hokage-sama, apenas para esclarecer. Se eu quiser ir até... Suna por exemplo, para deixar as crianças brincarem na areia, eu posso?

- Sim. – Minato ainda ria com a brincadeira de kushina, ao responder. – até os pais de Lee e Tenten voltarem, você pode fazer o que quiser com eles, com exceção de matar.

- Gostei da idéia. – Kushina lançou um olhar calculista para os cabelos de Tenten, que eram compridos um dedo adulto e abundantes. – menina, se prepare para aprender a ser vaidosa! Kushina-sensei vai lhe encher de xuquinhas!

- Coitada... ela nem tem cabelo direito e...

- Iruka vem aqui. – Kushina entregou-lhe Tenten. Ao ter o bebe de seis meses no colo, Iruka aproximou-se de Gai, mantendo-a sentada, como a sensei lhe dera a criança. Kushina pegou Ebisu pelo colarinho e o sacudiu. – quem você pensa que é para dizer que sou má influencia para alguém?

A pequena Tenten riu ao ver a cena. Abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas, ela virou-se para o lado os bracinhos estendidos. Quando pegou a camiseta de Lee, começou a puxa-lo e empurra-lo.

-- 000

- Ai que coisinhas mais lindas! - Tomoe tirou Tenten dos bracos de Iruka, abraçando. a menina nao chorou, encarando-a, duas xuquinhas nos cabelos. - Kushina, voce fez dois rabos de cavalo numa menina desse tamanho?

- Claro, oras! ela é menina, logo precisa aprender a ser vaidosa!

Tomoe olhou-a em silencio. Kushina tinha uma camiseta verde escura, furada. os cabelos, eram uma rebeldia so. as sandalias ninjas, se encontrassem agua, se desmanchariam.

- faça como eu digo e nao faca o que eu faco! - Kushina interpretou corretamente o olhar de Tomoe. - E depois, para que comprar um quimono, que custa quase mil se eu posso comprar uma camiseta de doze e ainda assim estou vestida?

- porque as mulheres sao tao fascinadas por bebes? - Ebisu questionou-se, quando percebeu que a presença de Lee Rock havia atraido um bando de Hyuugas mulheres, que disputavam o menino como se fosse a ultima gota de agua no mundo. Enquanto isso, o menino tentava jogar-se para cima de Gai, que conversava com uma menina de uns seis anos. - Até o GAI está se dando bem!

- se voce nao fosse tao rabugento, talvez conseguisse convencer a Ayame a tomar um sorvete com voce. - Iruka falou, o mesmo modo meio convencido de falar de Kushina, quando explicava algo obvio para eles.

- tsc, só porque voce é o genro favorito da sensei, nao quer dizer que...

- CALA A BOCA! - Iruka pulou em cima de Ebisu, brigando.

kushina e Tomoe haviam se afastado um pouco. Ninguem havia se atrevido a tentar pegar a menina, que seguia firme no colo da esposa do lider dos Hyuuga. quando Iruka foi empurrado contra um poste, as duas mulheres olharam.

- o que...

- tsc, nem se estressa, Tomoe. é o fogo da juventude agindo!

- e se eles se matarem?

- eu vou no inferno encher eles de pancada, so isso. - Kushina deu de ombros. - Nada do piralho da Megume nascer?

- nao. - tomoe balancou a cabeca. - ela esta chegando ao limite da paciencia com isso.

999 000

bebes chegam quando querem, nao adianta querer marcar data. - kushina sorriu. Megume olhou-a azeda.

- eu nao aguento mais isso! minhas costas doem, nao consigo dormir direito, nao enxergo meus pés...

kushina apertou os labios, ate comecar a rir.

- eu ja achei uma solucao para o teu problema. Tenten, vem cá amorzinho.

kushina pegou a menina do colo de Tomoe, que riu.

- o que voce vai fazer, kushina?

- aguarde e confie! - Ela aproximou a menina da barriga de Megume, que tinha a testa frnazida.

- Ei, mocinho! tá me escutando?

tenten pegou a bata que Megume usava, balancando-a.

- essa é a tenten. Ela é muito bonitinha. quer vir aqui fora para conhecer ela? A sua mae, ate disse que aceita ela como nora... Mas voce tem que nascer primeiro!

Kushina! - Tomoe caiu na gargalhada. megume tinha o queixo caido.

como é que...

E acho que é bom voce fazer isso logo, sabia? afinal de contas... - Kushina piscou para Tomoe, que nao parava de rir. - La fora tem um garotinho, que 'e muito esperto, o lee. Se voce nao nascer logo, 'e capaz dele conquistar o coracao da Tenten e babauzis para voce...

tenten bateu na barriga de Megume, que nao conseguia se mexer.

o que voce pensa que esta fazendo?

kushina sussurou.

dando um motivo realmente forte para ele nascer. agora se voce quiser continuar parecendo uma orca, eu paro!


	73. Chapter 73

- Diga que eu estou gravida. – Tomoe entrou na frente de Kushina, que andava até o mercado, Lee em seus braços. A morena falou em tom imperioso.

- Meus pêsames se vier parecido com o Hiashi. – kushina mostrou a língua a tomoe, quando esta a recriminou com o olhar. – Mas porque você quer que eu diga aquilo?

- Você não vai acreditar o que aconteceu. – Tomoe convidou Lee a vir aos seus braços, que escondeu o rosto nos cabelos de Kushina.

- Se você não contar, talvez eu não acredite mesmo. – Lee começou a tentar falar com Tomoe, mas não quis sair do colo de Kushina. – Hiashi resolveu que...

- Kushina. Pode parar ja! Se eu nao permito que hiashi fale mal de você, também não vou permitir que você fale mal dele!

- Tsc. – Kushina revirou os olhos. – que diabos aconteceu então?

- Mal você tinha saído do clã, Megume começou a sentir as dores do parto.

O queixo de Kushina caiu.

- Como 'e essa historia?

- Isso que você ouviu. Neji nasceu por volta da meia-noite.

- Veja, Lee, o que o poder do amor faz! – Kushina rodou com o menino nos braços, que riu divertido. – E como ela esta? Alem de cansada?

- Megume me pediu para lhe dizer...

Kushina mostrou a tomoe a mao aberta, impedindo-lhe de falar.

- Por favor. Caso você não tenha percebido, tem criança escutando. Coisas indecentes ela so pode dizer para o Hizashi.

Tomoe lhe bateu delicadamente no braço.

- Ela disse para você se apressar, para que Neji e sua filha sejam colegas na academia.

- Humf. – Kushina franziu a testa. – Aquela... senhorita... ainda esta pela vila?

- Voce não a encontrou ontem? Se não esta com Minato-kun, fica passeando pela vila.

Kushina negou com a cabeça.

- Qual sua opinião sobre ela? – A ruiva encarou Tomoe, que franziu a testa.

- Ela 'e... simpática demais.

- Também achei isso. – os olhos de kushina mostravam-se preocupados. – mas não me estresso. O mal gosto do ero-hokage não me atinge.

- Você não vai fazer nada para impedir um noivado, casamento entre eles?

- E por que eu faria isso? – kushina fez-se de desentendida.

Kushina, você est'a praticamente entregando Minato numa bandeja a essa...

- Tomoe, se Minato resolver pedir para o Fugaku Uchiha aparecer vestido de noiva, com a cinta liga aparecendo... o problema 'e dele. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... a não ser que seja o caso do Uchiha estar atrás de mim... – Tomoe estava mais pálida que um lençol, após a menção do nome do líder dos Uchiha. - como agora, não 'e? – Kushina virou-se, sorrindo para o moreno, que a encarava seriamente. – Por que diabos toda vez que eu resolvo falar mal de você, tenho o azar de você escutar?

---v ---

- Posso dizer aonde o senhor pode enfiar esse cachimbo, se não parar de fumar? – Kushina reclamou, quando o terceiro hokage assoprou uma baforada. Quase na sua cara.

- Então, Saratobi-sama, porque nos chamou? – Fugaku Uchiha tinha a voz normal, extremamente fria para os padrões de kushina. Ela quase mostrou-lhe a língua, para ver se o homem fazia alguma coisa alem de olha-la com recriminação.

- Essa é para ser uma reunião entre todos os lideres dos clãs de Konoha, como podem atestar.

- Se é para ser uma reunião com TODOS os lideres de Konoha, por que Minato não está aqui?

- Porque homens quando começam a pensar com a cabeça de baixo da cintura ficam burros. – Kushina resmungou, mas alto o suficiente para que a resposta ao pai de Shikaku fosse dada. – E deve incluir o seu filho nisso.

- Shikaku? – a pergunta foi feita somente por ser feita.

- O senhor tem outro filho? – Kushina ficou impaciente.

- Senhorita kushina. – O terceiro falou calmamente. Ela revirou os olhos, antes de assoprar com os lábios. – Bem, eu gostaria de dizer que...

--

_Uma semana foi o tempo necessário para que a jovem ruiva conseguisse se restabelecer. O terceiro hokage, embora não tivesse oportunidade de ir vê-la no hospital, estava a par do estado de saúde da ninja. Ela estava quase tendo alta. O tempo que ficara hospitalizada, servira para que vários planos fossem traçados. _

_Bem que ela tentara escapar do hospital, mas a ninja lendária aparentemente tinha muita experiência com casos como aquele... Tsunade a vencera pelo cansaço e argumentos que a fizeram descansar._

_Quando a porta do quarto abriu-se, kushina estava com os olhos fechados, aparentemente dormindo. Mas a imprecação que o terceiro hokage soltou, fez que ela sentasse rapidamente. Imediatamente o rubor tomou conta de suas faces, ao visualizar o balde caindo ao chão, o senhor de meia-idade completamente encharcado._

_O hokage virou o cachimbo, tirando a água dele._

_- Ho-hokage-sama! Desculpe! Pensei que... que... – ela tampou a boca. – Era para a tia Tsunade._

_- Tia tsunade?_

_- Bem, apesar dela quase tentar me matar quando a chamo assim... – A ruiva deu de ombros. – ela é tão mandona quanto uma das minhas tias, que... Bom, foi também uma maneira de passar o tempo._

_- De maneira bem criativa, devo admitir. – o hokage olhou para o seu cachimbo. – Voce colocou sabão na água?_

_- Não consegui sair do quarto para procurar. – a ruiva admitiu, um pequeno brilho de travessura em seu olhar. – mas achei água sanitária que estava no banheiro._

_- Hum... – ele suspirou, colocando o cachimbo no bolso. – Era um dos meus cachimbos favoritos._

_- Acho... que se secar, dá para continuar usando. Mas o senhor deveria era mesmo parar de fumar. Isso vai mata-lo ainda. _

_- Talvez eu pare um dia. Como a senhorita está?_

_- Cansada de ficar trancafiada nessa prisão branca. Aqui está parecendo um hospício. – ela deixou escapar. – aquele cão de guarda, que dizem ser a melhor medica de Konoha não me deixa sair do quarto._

_- Por isso essa armadilha? _

_Kushina assentiu._

_- Uma pequena vingança... mas o senhor atrapalhou. – ela abaixou os olhos. Mais para não cair no riso, que outra coisa._

_- Bem, nunca pensei... – ele suspirou, dando de ombros. – Nem mesmo Minato, na época que era um pivete, faria uma coisa assim._

_- Minato? – ela franziu a testa._

_- Hai. Minato Namikaze._

_- Eu tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido falar esse nome..._

_O terceiro hokage sorriu._

_- Minato é mais conhecido como Relampago Dourado de Konoha._

_Ela deu de ombros._

_- Tanto faz. Bem, hokage-sama, eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas... pelo balde e também por..._

_- Senhorita Uzumaki, eu quero falar primeiro, se não se importa. – Kushina assentiu. – Bem, eu acabei de ter uma prova... irrefutável, que a senhorita..._

_- Ah, não. – ela corou ainda mais. – Eu já pedi desculp... _

_O terceiro hokage ergueu a mao._

_- É muito criativa, não mede esforços para fazer algo e não tem medo... É de gente assim que minha vila necessita. Eu quero lhe convidar a morar em Konoha._

_- Que mal lhe pergunte... O senhor andou tomando agua sanitária? Ou o conteúdo que estava no vaso **in natura**?_

_Ele riu._

_- Quero fazer um acordo, com a senhorita. Você mora em Konoha, trabalha como ninja para a vila._

_- E o que eu ganho? – ela ficou desconfiada._

_- Eu ajudarei a procurar sua filha e sua mãe. Tenho homens qualificados a meu serviço, que irão ajuda-la. _

_- Homens qualificados?_

_- Alem de Minato... possuo Canino Branco, o sannin Jiraya..._

_- Desse pervertido eu quero distancia! - Kushina jogou as pernas para fora da cama, levantando-se. – por que diabos o senhor está oferecendo sua ajuda? – a postura dela era extremamente arrogante. Colocou as mãos na cintura, o observando._

_- Uma pura questão de humanidade, senhorita kushina. – ela ficou observando-o por alguns minutos, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração parecia lhe ordenar que aceitasse a proposta, incondicionalmente._

_- Eu... se o senhor não se importar, prefiro pensar no assunto com calma._

_- Decisões importantes realmente devem ser refletidas. Mas sinceramente espero, que a senhorita nesse tempo que pensa no assunto, não ocupe o hotel da ultima noite. O banco da praça apenas vai fazer que o inicio da pneumonia que Tsunade conseguiu retirar de seu corpo voltar. Sugiro que fique, nesse meio tempo, em minha casa._

_O rubor que kushina havia conseguido esconder de suas bochechas, voltou com força total._

eu nao acho o ebisu adulto tao parecido com a kushina...


	74. Chapter 74

Hiashi e Kushina estavam de frente um para o outro, ambos com olhar desafiante.

- Agora entendo o porquê de Shikaku diz que essa ruiva é problemática. – o Nara mais velho revirou os olhos.

- Bem, silêncio vocês, por favor! – Sarutobi pediu pela décima vez.

- Basta essa mulher desmentir tudo o que afirmou.

- Antes de fazer isso, me torno a Quinta Hokage, com o seu apoio incondicional. – ela as costas para Hiashi, com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados. – e alem do mais, se vocês, os clãs que possuem uma linhagem avançada, em especial Uchihas, Hyuugas e...

- Tudo isso para mim não passa de besteiras.

Hiashi declarou, virando-se disposto a sair.

- A ultima vez que ficamos de lados opostos, você estava errado.

Hiashi ficou parado, por alguns momentos. Quando se virou novamente, Kushina possuía o ar tão concentrado quanto o dele.

- Então isso é uma questão de confiança?

A canção da meia-noite – Nenhum de nós

- Ai que coisinha linda! – um fio de baba escorreu pelos lábios de Kushina, enquanto encarava o bebe nos braços da mãe.

- Coisinha linda? Ele tem cara de joelho! – Ebisu revirou os olhos, as mulheres que estavam no quarto rindo. Kushina o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Fora. E só volte quando tiver virado um ser humano.

- Sensei, se o Ebisu só for voltar quando tiver virado ser humano... Nunca mais vamos encontrá-lo.

- Fora e só volte quando encontrar um cara que valha a pena eu beijar.

- Acha que os homens aqui de Konoha têm um nível realmente baixo para...

Quando Kushina começou a virar-se, Ebisu já estava saindo pela porta.

- Que mal-educado...

- Eu até tentei lavar a boca desse daí com sabão, mas as maneiras realmente não melhoram.

- Quer pega-lo? – Megume ofereceu o filho. Kushina assentiu. Ao pegar o "pequeno" embrulho de quatro quilos, o jovem Hyuuga dormia a sono alto.

- Eu já mencionei que ele é lindo? – Kushina falou, observando-o com atenção. – só vai ficar perfeito, se não tiver o geniozinho parecido com o do tio.

Megume riu.

- Espero também que isso não aconteça. Tomoe lhe deu o recado?

Kushina olhou-a enviesado.

- Tsc, eu acho que não dá para fazer aquilo. Mas não se estressa. Se forem amigos, eu já me contento.

A ruiva começou a embalar o pequeno, que não deu mostras de querer acordar, encarando o filho de Megume. Por um momento, ficou imaginando como seria a criança, se fosse deles. Os cabelos dele, ela decidiu. Teria também os olhos do hokage... Suspirou. O mesmo sorriso largo, vontade em conseguir as coisas... Teria tantos amigos quanto os dois pais. Jamais se curvaria perante um tirano.

Quando Kushina ergueu o olhar, Minato estava na porta do quarto do hospital. Eles encararam-se por alguns segundos, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O rubor subiu as faces dos dois.

- Senhorita Kushina, que prazer encontrá-la novamente!

A voz, que na opinião da ruiva era estridente, quebrou o encanto que havia se formado. Sanae estava ao lado de Minato, sorridente.

- Senhorita Sanae. – Cumprimentou-a com a cabeça. Entregou o bebê a Megume. – Quando você já estiver querendo matar o menino por conta dos netos, eu encaro essa daí. – murmurou, piscando o olho para a Hyuuga, que franziu a testa.

- Vai me deixar sozinha com esse doce de feijão? Quem vai me proteger dessa doçura toda?

- Minato? – Kushina sorriu, de maneira semelhante a Sanae. Megume fingiu vomitar.

- KUSHINA!

Quando o berro foi escutado por todo o hospital, os presentes naquele momento se entreolharam. Kushina arregalando os olhos. Se Kuwabara estava ali em Konoha... Saiu correndo, com todos, com exceção de Megume e Sanae atrás dela. Ao se encontrarem, os dois ruivos se encararam, o mesmo nível de perplexidade.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos estavam de olhos arregalados.

- O que aconteceu? - Kushina repetiu a pergunta.

- Isso é o que eu pergunto! Assim que eu cheguei, perguntei para aquela gralha desbotada onde você estava e ela me disse que estava no hospital! – Kuwabara já havia se aproximado e erguia no momento o braço esquerdo de Kushina. – Bem, os braços estão no lugar. Andou dando uns tabefes num corno manso e ele...

- Kuwabara... A menos que você tenha um motivo realmente importante para vir a Konoha, sem ter noticias...

- Ah, isso... – ele deu um sorriso sem graça. – Bem, eu estava precisando de um dinheiro. Tenho dois amigos que precisavam vir até Konoha... Juntei a fome com a vontade de comer!

- E precisa fazer esse escândalo todo? Estamos em um hospital! – Minato o recriminou. Kuwabara mal o olhou.

- Por que você não vai...

- Ei, Foguete, já encontrou com a... – dois homens apareceram. Quando Kushina os viu, imediatamente fechou a cara, virando-se para Kuwabara.

- O que esse daí veio fazer aqui?

- Bem... – ele deu um sorriso sem graça. – Ele é um dos caras que...

- Ina-sama! Sabia que mesmo a essa distancia, eu posso dizer... No quesito peito, você não cresceu nada!

Kuwabara pulou para trás, encolhendo-se quando Kushina saiu em disparada no encalço do moreno, que acabara de falar. O homem, já havia disparado em fuga, prevendo a surra que levaria.

- Bem, eu tenho que admitir. Sua prima realmente não leva desaforo para casa. – o homem que havia permanecido em silencio comentou, ao escutar o primeiro grito de dor do outro.

- Isso que você não imagina a surra que ele levou no dia que ela pegou ele a espiando... E convenhamos que eu posso ser depravado, mas ainda não sou suicida de mencionar a falta de peitos da Kushina.

Engenheiros do Havai – Crime perfeito.

_- Minato? Que você está fazendo?_

_O jovem loiro deu um pulo, Jiraya caiu na gargalhada. O binóculo na mão esquerda do adolescente era mais que prova contundente do que estava fazendo. Alem do fato de estarem na cerca de uma terma exclusivamente feminina._

_O loiro corou furiosamente._

_- Eu... estava... – Minato por fim deu de ombros. – Apenas olhando um pouco._

_Ainda rindo, Jiraya aproximou-se do pupilo._

_- E tem alguma garotinha interessante ali? Não que eu queira espiar menininhas... mas você não percebeu que eu estava aqui a uns bons cinco minutos._

_Minato corou ainda mais, se possível._

_- Huhum... isso me responde. E como é ela?_

_- Ruiva. Eu não consegui ver o rosto direito, porque ela antes de tirar a mão do rosto sempre se vira... mas... – Minato suspirou. – tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já percebi em uma mulher!_

_- Olhos lindos, é? Eu não sabia que seios tinham trocado de nome. _

_Minato o encarou com uma carranca._

_- Ela não tem muito peito. Mas os olhos, quando ficam na minha direção, brilham quase tanto quanto os cabelos... E que pernas, kami-sama!_

_- Olhos bonitos, cabelos ruivos e pernas... é acho que posso esperar alguns anos para..._

_- Sensei, deixa de ser pervertido! – Minato irritou-se muito. Aquilo divertiu Jiraya. – Você já tem Tsunade-hime para ficar babando. Longe da minha ruiva!_

_- Sua ruiva? – Jiraya estourou em mais uma gargalhada. – Então o caso é para casar? Tsc, tsc, Minato... Você devia aproveitar a vida e não cair nas..._

_O loiro resolveu ignorá-lo, sentando-se novamente, olhando através do binóculo. O jovem jounnin praguejou, pois a sua ruiva, havia desaparecido do campo de visão. _

_-... E ainda pega o meu binóculo para fazer isso!_

_- Já está devolvido. – Minato levantou-se e empurrou o binóculo para o sensei. – Ela entrou e não me interessa ver os peitos da mulher que estava lá com ela. – Minato de um salto desapareceu dali. Jiraya balançou a cabeça. Bem, a ruivinha devia ter algo especial para que... PEITOS DA MULHER QUE ESTAVA LA? Jiraya imediatamente sentou-se na pedra que Minato ocupara, focalizando o binóculo. Provavelmente, devia ser alguma velhota, mas não custava tirar a duvida. _

_Um enorme sorriso estampou-se na cara do sannin, quando percebeu que a mulher era jovem e bastante atraente. Ela estava sentada, com o rosto virado contra o sol, expondo o pescoço delicado... as curvas dos seios, bastante proeminentes, eram bastante chamativas. _

_Ele a ficou admirando, sorrindo. Se Minato não queria vislumbrar uma delicia da natureza, era um completo idiota. Passos soaram atrás de Jiraya. Provavelmente Minato voltara._

_A mulher levantou-se, entrando na água. Aquilo aborreceu Jiraya até que percebeu certa movimentação. Movendo o binóculo, Jiraya teve o deslumbre de pernas atraentes. Subindo o binóculo, percebeu um cabelo ruivo abaixo da cintura. Ela estava de costas para ele._

_- Ei, Minato, é um encontro que vocês marcaram? Bastou você voltar, que a sua ruivinha também apareceu..._

_A ruivinha em questão se virou. Jiraya olhou-a desinteressado. Realmente, peito ela não tinha. Subiu em direção ao rosto, que ela mantinha parcialmente oculto, com o punho fechado na boca. Jiraya aproximou o zoom, fixando-o nos olhos. Eram dourados, continham um brilho peculiar que ele aprendera com os anos e surras levadas de Tsunade, o seu significado._

_Era a mais pura raiva estampada neles._

_A menina tirou a mão do rosto mostrando-se ainda mais bonita que Jiraya podia imaginar. Então, a garota ergueu a mão novamente e ao invés de colocá-la no rosto, como ele supunha, ergueu o dedo médio, antes de sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça._

_- Ahn? Ei, que isso significa? – Jiraya levantou-se de um salto._

_- Significa – uma voz adolescente feminina respondeu – que a ruivinha, que por acaso sou eu, detesta pervertidos._

_Jiraya virou-se, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para evitar um soco, ligeiramente parecido com que Tsunade costumava lhe dar. A garota, aproveitando-se da surpresa do sannin, chutou-lhe também as suas partes baixas._

_- Espero nunca mais ter o desprazer de lhe encontrar. – chutou-o no rosto, antes de voltar para a terma, saltando sobre a cerca._

_ai, ai... E AII PESSOAL? A PREVISAO DO GAI ESTA CERTA? Q SE EBISU SO VOLTAR QDO VIRAR GENTE, NUNCA MAIS ELES VAO ENCONTRAR O COLEGA???_

_JAQUE... TU NEM IMAGINA O PECADO QUE QUERO FAZER A KUSHINA COMETER PELO MINATO!_

_BJX  
_


	75. Chapter 75

Tsunade bufou, ao reconhecer a cabeleira ruiva, que se esgueirava para dentro de um dos quartos. Aquela garota não tinha limites não? Alem de irrita-la, chamando-a de TIA, arrumava mais serviço para ela... bem que kushina podia ter agarrado minato muito antes.... daquela tal sanae aparecer. Sanae Youtsaga era calma, doce, gentil... As qualidades que um homem como Minato precisava em uma esposa... Ela sorria constantemente, não tinha crises de mal-humor, não gritava, não dava escândalos pela rua, não era debochada, não reclamava de nada, não era arrogante, nem grosseira e possuia bons modos... mas tambem não fazia o olho de Minato brilhar.

Ele ate mesmo estava envolvendo-se com aquela ruiva, mas não com a mesma intensidade, emoção que faria se fosse com a outra... a mal-educada, mal-humorada e reclamona. Tsunade sorriu levemnete. Ela lembrava-se da primeira vez, que havia posto os olhos em kushina. Tão doente, mas a teimosia da ruiva, quase levara a sannin a loucura! Queria alta a todo custo... para poder ir atrás da filha e da mãe.

Kushina possuía um temperamento condizente com a cor dos cabelos. Agora Sanae... o cabelo ruivo e a pele alva, eram os únicos pontos em comum entre elas. Tsunade havia observado, que kushina, sempre que o nome da outra ruiva era mencionado, estreitava os olhos, adquirindo uma posição defensiva.

Tsunade colocou a mao na porta do quarto, do homem que havia levado a surra da ruiva pela manha. Kami, ela estava tendo a impressão que os homens da família de kushina, não passavam de um bando de depravados. Havia conhecido o avo, que era o único decente, entre eles. Agora a geração de kushina... A ruiva tinha razão em bater neles para ver se controla... Tsunade parou com a mao na maçaneta, ao escutar o homem falando.

- você tem necessidade de quantos homens, kushina-sama?

A ruiva respondeu a pergunta feita, após um momento de reflexão.

- Eu preciso de quantos você conseguir arranjar, das mais diversas habilidades, que saibam usar katanas, bolas de ferro, kunais... enfim todo o armamento. E que estejam disponíveis ao meu chamado, no menor tempo disponível.

- Tsc, isso nem precisava falar. Mas so uma ultima pergunta, só para satisfazer minha curiosidade, chefinha.

- Eu vou espanca-lo de novo se for besteira. – o avisou.

- Não é. Por que não falou com aquele que tem o titulo grande e coisa pequena? Aposto que essa aura de mistério não iria existir.

- Porque toda vez que tentei falar com o hokage, aquela mulher estava com Minato.

- Humhum... E você não esta com ciúmes nem um pouquinho, certo? – depois de alguns instantes, Tsunade escutou o barulho de um soco sendo dado.

Abriu a porta com cautela, Kushina ainda segurava o punho no olho direito do homem.

- Mais uma palavra... E eu uso a minha kunai e não vai ser numa lata de sardinha! – ela murmurou, apertando os olhos com força para não abrir.

8

8

8

- Minato-kun, olhe quem chegou! – Sanae chamou a atenção de Minato, que concentrava-se em não pisar nos pés dela. Ele detestava dançar, mas Sanae insistira tanto, que ali estava ele. Bufando por dentro.

Ele desviou os olhos até a porta, perdendo a concentração. o pé de Sanae pagou o preço. Kushina estava de braço dado com um dos amigos de Kuwabara. Depois de uma hora de confusão, o ruivo simplesmente sumira numa nuvem de fumaça, deixando a prima ainda mais furiosa com ele.

Minato embora fosse uma pessoa social, não gostava de festas, em especial as que envolvessem dança. Kushina usava uma saia comprida branca, com uma túnica cor de rosa. Os cabelos, estavam presos em uma trança. Seu acompanhante também estava muito elegante.

- A senhorita Kushina é muito bonita, não acha Minato-kun? – a pergunta de Sanae o surpreendeu. Minato deu um meio sorriso.

- Se importa se pararmos de dançar? – ele pediu, implorando aos céus que a resposta fosse positiva.

- Claro que não. – ela sorriu agradavelmente para ele.

- Gostaria de um pouco de ponche? – minato estava seguindo o chackra de Kushina. Era a primeira vez, em todo o tempo que morava em Konoha, que ia a uma festa dançante. Frequentemente, ia a jantares, mas apenas quando sabia que não haveria danças.

- Sim. – ela aceitou o braço que minato ofereceu, levando-a até a mesa onde as bebidas eram oferecidas. Kushina e o acompanhante pareciam bastante concentrados um no outro.

- Se isso fosse verdade, nenhuma casa desse nível permitiria a entrada de qualquer pessoa com um senso de...

- Senhorita kushina! Que prazer em encontra-la! – Sanae sorriu para Kushina, que deu um sorriso fraco.

- Senhorita Sanae. Divertindo-se muito? – Kushina perguntou, sem muito interesse.

- Imensamente! – o rosto de Sanae iluminou-se. – Todos são extremamente gentis e... – a doçura de Sanae era irritante.

- Kushina! – Tomoe chegou arrastando Hiashi pela mão. – Desculpe pela demora em lhe achar. Senhorita Sanae, Minato. – cumprimentou sem encara-los.

- Chegamos agora mesmo, senhora Hyuuga.

O acompanhante de kushina respondeu pela ruiva, então sorriu para a jovem casada.

- Senhor Haruno... obrigada por me ajudar a trazer Kushina ate a festa. – ela virou-se para o marido. – Hiashi-kun, você não tem nada a dizer a Kushina?

O líder dos Hyuuga estreitou os olhos em direção a esposa, ficando de boca fechada por alguns instantes. Tomoe suspirou.

- Sinceramente o que eu gostaria de dizer a essa mulher não é coisa para pessoas decentes escutarem.

Tomoe pisou discretamente no pé do marido.

- O que hiashi-kun quer dizer, Kushina, é que ele GOSTARIA QUE VOCE ACEITASSE DANÇAR COM ELE COMO PROVA QUE NÃO GUARDA RANCOR DESSA FRASE GROSSEIRA. – a ênfase na frase foi incontestável. Hiashi estreitou os olhos novamente.

- Isso é o que você quer. – Hiashi resmungou.

- Mas é claro que eu aceito! – Kushina não resistiu a tentação de irritar Hiashi. - Senhor Haruno se importa se dançar com Tomoe?

O homem ficou imediatamente vermelho.

- Bem... Eu... Não sou um bom dancarino.

- Provavelmente o Hyuuga também não deve ser. – Kushina suspirou. Encarou hiashi com olhar sério. – Se me pisar nos pés, vou lhe chutar a cara. – avisou em tom de briga.

Hiashi apenas lançou um olhar de ódio a esposa, antes de estender a mao a kushina, que aceitou, a postura petulante.

**Sou teu anjo – anjos de resgate**

- Tomoe, eu não gostei...

- E eu não gostei que você convidou aquela talzinha para dançar!

- Você praticamente me jogou nos braços da uzumaki!

- Eu posso ter pedido...

- MANDADO seria um termo mais coerente com o que você fez!

- Apenas a primeira musica! Quantas depois vocês emendaram?

- Isso não vem ao caso! – Hiashi retrucou. Jamais poderia supor que Kushina fosse boa dançarina. – Sanae é a namorada de Minato e...

- Se essa mulher puser os pés nessa casa, Hiashi, você vai ter sérios problemas! – Tomoe jogou uma almofada no chão, imaginando que fosse a cabeça de Sanae. – Eu não vou cozinhar para ela!

- É apenas uma questão de diploma...

- Diplomacia? – Tomoe tinha a mais pura raiva no olhar. Hiashi nunca supôs que sua doce Tomoe seria capaz de sentimentos daquele nível. – Diplomacia? – repetiu aproximando-se do marido.

- Minato é o Hokage! E nosso amigo desde a... – Tomoe estreitou os olhos para o marido.

- Não queira saber Hiashi Hyuuga o que eu vou fazer se essa mulher vier aqui, esteja avisado! – Tomoe entrou no aposento, que servia como quarto de hospedes. – Tenha uma boa noite! = empurrou a porta com toda a força que conseguiu reunir para exprimir sua raiva.

- - -

Kushina virou a cabeça, acompanhando com o olhar Sanae que se afastava. Nos últimos três dias, a moradora do pais das neves parecia um carrapato, grudando-se nela. Kami, estava quase a espancando para que a outra saísse do seu pé!

Parecia, que de todos os moradores de Konoha, Sanae escolhera Kushina para ser sua amiga de infância. A uzumaki respondia com indiferença seus questionamentos. Mais de uma vez, fora grosseira de propósito, para ver se a outra se tocava que a única coisa que queria com ela, era a mais pura e abençoada distancia, mas isso a outra não parecia perceber. E quando conseguia se livrar da presença de Sanae, era quando ia pegar as missões com Minato.

Mas então, a outra já estava pendurada no Hokage. Kushina pulou para o mais alto de uma arvore, sentando-se encostada no tronco. Suspirou, olhando o por-do-sol.

Uma breve explosão fez que ela quase caísse, tão distraída estava, pensando nos planos de defesa. E no prazer que sentiria, a hora que perdesse a paciência com Sanae.

Uma tartaruga, de aproximamente um metro e meio a encarou, esticando o pescoço para cima.

- Menina Kushina, você está onde?

- Só porque você nasceu dez anos mais cedo que meu avo e ele tem quase cem anos, não quer dizer que pode me chamar de menina. Deixei de ser criança a muito tempo. Alguma novidade?

- Kuwabara e Katsuo estão em combate, nesse momento. Seu primo me invocou, para que eu lhe buscasse.

- Para me buscar? – kushina arregalou os olhos. Pulou imediatamente para o chão. – qual o problema?

- Kuwabara já abriu todos os portões que consegue. Katsuo está ferido, estão cercados por...

- Elas estão envolvidas, não estão? Kuwabara jamais me mandaria chamar se não...

- Kushina-sensei! – ela olhou para a direita, seus alunos corriam em sua direção.

Gai foi o primeiro a chegar. Começou a falar sorrindo.

- Você acabou de perder a coisa mais engraçada que podia acontecer na vila. O Obito...

- Não me interessa. Eu estou partindo para ir atrás da minha filha, mais uma vez.

- Não. – Iruka ainda estava meio arfante, quando protestou. - Sensei, NÓS estamos partindo atrás da sua filha.

- É obvio que o seu genro favorito não iria lhe deixar ir sozinha. – Ebisu mexeu no óculos. – Gai, você não ta esquecendo os candelabros, não é? Porque senão vamos queimar os dedos, segurando as velas.

- Ebisu. – iruka tinha o olhar de ódio, quando se virou para ele. – Reze para morrer antes de voltarmos. Por que se estiver vivo, eu vou acabar com a sua raça! E nem mesmo a sensei vai conseguir me impedir de te matar!


	76. Chapter 76

- Minato-kun? – ele ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com sanae a sua frente. Ela usava uma blusa amarrada na barriga, amarela e estampada com flores rosas e uma saia marrom que lhe chegava aos joelhos.

- Sanae-chan. – ele sorriu, ela tinha uma expressão concentrada no rosto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu... bem, estive pensando nesses dias.

Sanae tinha uma tiara fina na cabeça, que não impedia que seus cabelos caíssem no rosto.

- Você não está querendo ir embora, não é? – minato tinha que admitir que gostava da calma da ruiva. Se uma outra fosse assim...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- No dia da festa, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta e você não respondeu. Ao invés disso, me respondeu com outra.

- Pergunta? – ele franziu a testa.

- Você acha a senhorita kushina bonita? – Sanae perguntou calmamente. Não parecia ansiosa pela resposta.

- Eu... não entendo o porque disso. – Sanae observou-o entrelaçar os dedos. – Acho que Kushina é uma ninja compentente, barulhenta e... – Minato engoliu em seco.

- E está fugindo novamente da minha pergunta. – Sanae se aproximou da mesa, onde ele trabalhava. – você me disse, quando nos conhecemos, que eu lhe lembrava alguém que havia se perdido... Sem chances de voltar.

- Sanae...

- Por favor, Minato-kun. – Sanae abaixou os olhos, enquanto puxava o ar. – Posso estar sendo atrevida, mas... A senhorita Kushina não está...

- Sanae, pare! – minato levantou-se e fazendo a volta ao redor da mesa. Abraçou Sanae pela cintura. – eu não sei o que deu em você para vir me falar essas coisas... mas são bobagens! Sim, acho kushina uma bela mulher, mas ela não é uma pessoa calma, tranqüila, de fácil convivência...

Sanae levou a mao no rosto de Minato.

- Talvez a senhorita kushina nao tenha esperanças, minato-kun. Os olhos dela, são tão... tristes, desesperançados... – colocou os dedos nos labios de Minato. – olhos de quem já viu muita maldade...

Minato tirou os dedos de Sanae da sua boca.

- Por que está me falando isso? – ele observou o rosto feminino com mais atenção.

- Eu quero ajuda-la. – Sanae colocou um sorriso nos lábios. – Sabe, hoje estive observando-a enquanto treinava seus alunos. Mesmo quando ria, ela parecia chorar por dentro... Como se algo estivesse fazendo falta a ela. Desesperadamente.

Minato olhava a mão delicada de Sanae. Quando tirara seus dedos, achara que suas mãos iriam entrelaçar-se... como sua mao fazia com kushina. As mãos da Uzumaki e dele, pareciam ter vida própria, quando encostavam-se. Juntavam-se, como se estivessem apertando, não conseguissem ficar separadas.

Ao contrario da mao dele e de Sanae.

- Uzumaki está atravessando um período difícil, apenas isso.

- Eu... – Sanae mordeu o lábio inferior, abaixando os olhos. Minato aproveitou para beija-la. Sanae beijava como era. Calmamente, sem nenhum rompante de paixão escandalosa.

Por mais que o beijo que trocara com kushina também houvesse sido calmo, doce, ele na época não conseguia deixar de desejar um beijo que mostrasse o fogo ardente que parecia emanar de kushina. A porta abriu-se com uma certa violência. Minato e Sanae se separaram, para se deparar com o olhar que misturava uma certa raiva e surpresa de Kushina. A Uzumaki se recuperou rapidamente, falando de maneira agitada.

- O time nove está partindo, Hokage-sama. espero que esteja ciente disso e não me encha a paciência mais tarde. Fui.

Kushina acenou e virou-se.

- Uzumaki, é por conta daquele assunto? – Minato chamou-lhe a atenção.

Obvio que é! – Kushina o encarou, as pupilas extremamente brilhantes. – Eu jamais desisto das pessoas que são realmente importantes para mim, Hokage-sama. – kushina falou com arrogância.

Minato a fitou, uma breve compreensão atingindo-o em cheio. Ele não era importante para ela.

- Tartaruga. – ela murmurou antes de virar-se e sair.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – Sanae olhou para Minato, que ainda tinha o olhar na porta. Minato deu de ombros, fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu, procurou o rosto de Sanae, atraindo-a para si, beijando-a novamente.

Kushina começou a correr, assim que conseguira perceber de onde o chakra de Kuwabara e Katsuo se encontravam. Ninkame havia os largado, no ponto onde Kuwabara a invocara. Kami, jamais os percebera com chakras tão fracos... mesmo com sua velocidade aumentada, ela estava cautelosa.

Dissera aos garotos para acompanha-la conforme conseguissem. Proibira Gai de usar a lótus, pelo menos enquanto ele não a houvesse aprimorado. Uma surra daquelas resolveria o problema do cabeça quente se a desobedecesse...

Kushina jogou-se no chão, desviando-se de um tronco de madeira, que foi jogado em sua direcao.

- Ora, ora, ora... quem tenho aqui na minha frente? Sabia bonequinha, que a sua mãezinha, está aqui? – as risadas masculinas que ecoaram após a afirmação, feita por uma mulher, deram a kushina a indicação que teria que esquecer a prudência com relação ao próprio corpo, abrindo os portões de chakra. Talvez sete.

- MAMAE! – O grito de Jun fez Kushina apertar as mandíbulas. Reconheceria a vozinha doce do pequeno anjo mesmo que ela fosse adulta. Nenhuma pessoa a vista, apenas arvores, pedras e pequenos arbustos compunham a paisagem.

Kushina ergueu-se, a medida que fechava os olhos, concentrando-se nos chakras. A primeira coisa que precisava fazer, era quebrar a ilusão onde havia entrado. Quando kunais foram atiradas em sua direção, o braço esquerdo que tinha uma kunai ligeiramente maior que as normais, moveu-se sozinho, afastando-as da jovem ruiva.

Ao abrir os olhos, kushina viu sua mãe um pouco mais velha que se lembrava, maldade pura estampada em seu rosto, segurando jun com crueldade, pelo cabelo. Tinha uma kunai no pescoço da menina. Tres homens a acompanhavam, sorrindo com zombaria.

- Larga a minha filha. – falou pausadamente. – tenha honra e lute apenas comigo. – mexeu a cabeça ligeiramente, antes de atirar uma shuriken, acertando um homem sem bandana, no pescoço, que saltou de uma arvore em sua direção. Voltou a encarar friamente a mulher.

- talvez eu faça isso... ou talvez eu a mate primeiro e depois você. – sua mãe aumentou a voz. – ESCUTOU HINATA? EU VOU MATAR SUA FILHA E SUA NETA, SE VOCE NÃO APARECER, IMEDIATAMENTE!

Um som de passos trôpegos, folhas secas quebrando-se. Kushina, ao visualizar a mãe, não conseguiu deixar de sentir um arrepio pelo corpo.

Hinata tinha a aparência muito mais envelhecida que a outra. Kushina por intuição, soube, que aquela era a aparência real de sua mãe. Carregava uma kunai, com ambas as mãos.

- Eu vou lhe atirar no desfiladeiro que está nas suas costas. – Hinata tremia, mas o ódio em seu olhar parecia sustentar-lhe. – Vou acabar com o que comecei quando vocês mataram o meu Eikichi!

- Vai é? – a mulher zombou. – talvez você mude de opinião, irmãzinha, ao saber que sua vida acabou no minuto que você resolveu virar as costas para nós!

- Mamãe? – Kushina chamou, a voz tão doce quanto era na infância. – obrigada por não ter me dado irmãos. Ser filha única é maravilhoso!

Foram as ultimas palavras de kushina, antes da Uzumaki ser atacada.


	77. Chapter 77

Jaque... juro q vc é a primeira a gostar da sanae...

capitulo 77

Uma chuva de Kunais acertou Kushina, mas era um Bushin. A explosão que se seguiu, mais a fumaça, serviram de distração na mulher que segurava Jun, que aproveitou o momento para morder a mao dela.

-Fuja Jun, agora!! - gritou Kushina antes de aparecer atrás da tia, agarrando seus braços para facilitar a fuga da menina. Em seguida, foi atacada por um dos guardas. Ela tentou desviar-se, mas foi jogada para trás, batendo em uma arvore. Tsuko Kishimoto afastou-se o suficiente para

Sentiu o ar fugir dos pulmões, antes um grupo de ninjas surgir do meio das arvores.

Hinata coloca um genjutsu em alguns ninjas, mas ficou exposta a alguns ataques. Jun foi ajudar sua avó, mas a encontrou no chão, coberta de sangue...

Jun soltou um grito distraindo Kushina, que foi atingida por um golpe certeiro, em cheio no rosto.

Kushina caiu aparentemente inconsciente, sua filha muito assustada simplesmente observa chorando, um dos ninjas caminha lentamente ate Kushina que passa a tentar se levantar com muita dificuldade e é pisoteada varias vezes com brutalidade, mas se recusar a cair.

- Porque você não desiste e morre de uma vez!? - um sorriso maligno e demente crescia na cara do ninja, a cada chute, cada vez mais violentos até que de repente ele foi agarrado pelo calcanhar e arremessado com violência espantosa, caindo no desfiladeiro. Nesse meio tempo, Jun havia fugido dali, indo se esconder em algum lugar.

Kushina se ergueu, batendo a poeira da roupa.

- Se eu morrer, não vou poder voltar a Konoha... e eu vou voltar a Konoha, porque vou me casar com o meu ero-hokage... e vagabundo nenhum vai impedir isso!

Ela abre cinco portões e com uma velocidade espantosa, Kushina derruba três caras sem nem dar tempo deles pensarem em escaparem. Não conseguia avistar Jun, mas a mãe estava inerte no chão ensangüentada, e ao que parece sua tia viu a mesma coisa, pois um segundo depois e ela estava lá do lado dela.

A quantidade de caras lutando com ela aumentou drasticamente. A quantidade de homens voando pra longe dela também.

No momento que se virou para ver a mãe de novo, não a viu mais e se desesperou. Ela estava machucada demais para ter conseguido fugir.

De repente o chão começou a tremer e do meio das arvores ela avistou uma mão gigante de terra, um doton espetacular...

-Quem...?

Ja estava se preparando para um contra ataque quando a mão gigante se fechou em seu punho e esmurrou o nada, naquele ponto ouviu uma explosão de energia. Um grito de dor ecoou no vale.

-O que foi isso?

Gai virou o rosto em direção ao grito, evitando levar um soco do seu adversário, notou que outro oponente vinha em sua direção e com uma guinada de corpo, livrou-se do ataque de suiton que atingiu o primeiro.

-Gai! - Iruka estava com problemas, dez caras lhe atacando ao mesmo tempo.

Gai tomou um atalho pelas arvores até ele, pulou da ultima dando um salto mortal, caindo feito uma pluma no meio da disputa, bloqueando os ataques que sobravam pra ele

-Iruka, tem dez homens querendo lutar com você! Meu amigo! Você está se tornando um grande ninja.

-GAI, EU NÃO VOU VIVER NEM PRA VIRAR NINJA MÉDIO... – Disse Iruka que estava bloqueando sozinho a passagem do que parecia ser os reforços do inimigo, já estava todo arrebentado.

-Não diga isso você tem a força da juventude!

-PARA DE BRINCAR E ME AJUDA A MATAR ESSES DESGRAÇADOS SENÃO É A GENTE QUE VAI MORRER!!!

-Eu seu mais escuta... Topa treinar comigo aquela técnica...?

- GAII!!!

-Quê? – Gai levou um ataque futon, mas conseguiu bloquear. Ia dar o troco, quando metade dos inimigos foi atingida por Kunais com tarjas explosiva. Ebisu surgiu do outro lado de Iruka.

-Por que demorou tanto?! - disse Iruka irritado.

-Foi mal, dá trabalho fazer essas tarjas ainda! – Retrucou Ebisu, respirando com dificuldade.

-E agora qual é o plano? Se a situação, tá feia aqui imagine pra sensei! – disse Gai, olhava em volta, ansioso.

-Melhor a gente se preocupar em ficar vivo, para pegar os ossos dela depois.

Gai e Iruka olharam para ele, as expressões atravessadas.

-Poxa, mas vocês levam tudo a serio...

Ebisu puxou um fio invisível quando os bandidos começaram a se recuperar e mais umas dez explosões se espalharam pelo campo de batalha. Porém uma fumaça estranha se espalhou pelo ambiente deixando todos sufocados e com os olhos ardendo, os três juntaram as costas fazendo retaguarda um do outro.

-O que diabos você fez Ebisu?! – Iruka questionou, meio assustado.

-Não fui eu! Eu mal aprendi a fazer tarja explosiva, vou fazer de gás como?

Os três foram atacados por mais de cem kunais, conseguiram livrar os pontos vitais, mas não sabiam quanto tempo agüentariam.

-Iruka! – Gai começou a tossir. – Você estava treinado aquela tecnica avançada de futon!

-Era uma técnica – Iruka tossiu também, lagrimas em seus olhos irritados - de corte! E eu estou indo mal para caramba.

Mais uma leva de ataques, e Ebisu decidiu atacar pra todos os lados, o resto das kunais que tinha.

- Baka! Isso só vai acabar com o nosso arsenal!

De repente ouviu o som de gente sendo atacada no meio da fumaça, Ebisu sorriu presunçosamente. Bom, ao que parece ele havia acertado algo, alias, um bom número.

-Bem se você conseguiu a certar isso tudo no escuro vou tentar... Fuuton! Jutsu da lamina serpente!

E na mesma hora a fumaça começou a desaparecer. Olharam-se abismados, Gai estava com um bico enorme. Desenvolvendo em sua mente uma serie de exercícios extremamente pesados para acompanhar os amigos quando, no meio dos restos de fumaça ele apareceu.

O Hokage da vila da folha.

-Preciso dizer quem fez tudo aquilo? – Foi a vez de Gai sorrir convencidamente

**Se a casa cair… deixa que caia… hoje vou me acabar na gandaia!**

A fumaça de poeira lhe impediu de enxergar de imediato, mas aos poucos as formas de duas mulheres se mostraram a frente. Uma caída no chão segurando o pulso da outra em vão, pois essa tinha um punhal atravessado em seu peito. Era a pura visão da dor que se estampava nos olhos das duas.

-Você... finalmente conseguiu...

A que estava deitada no chão tossiu sangue e desesperadamente tentou sugar ar para os pulmões mortalmente avariados. A mão que segurava o punho apertou mais forte.

-Acabou... com o resto da família que tinha... Minha irmã... – Tsuko murmurou, o sangue escorrendo de seu peito com uma velocidade espantosa.

-Nós nunca fomos uma família... Tsuko... Apenas mais um clã de ninjas assassinos treinados.

Kushina tentou se aproximar da mãe, mas algo a repeliu, uma barreira de força grande e bastante poderosa, tentou chamá-la, mas ela não deveria estar ouvindo.

- Vocês mataram toda a família que eu tinha. – Uma lagrima surgiu nos olhos de Hinata.

- Se fosse assim você não teria se apresentado diante de mim pra proteger sua filha e neta...

- Kushina... – ela olhou ao redor e avistou sua filha ao longe com as mãos estranhamente erguidas, mas bem, sorriu – Eu consegui...Ina-chan, eu consegui.

-Sim... eu também! – Tsuko deu um sorriso triunfante, erguendo-se do chão, o punho da irmã seguro no meio de seu peito, Hinata lutava para se soltar, mas Tsuko parece não sentir nenhum golpe.

- Não adianta, não sinto mais nada, destrui as minhas ligações nervosas. Não vou sentir a dor de um único osso quebrado, ou órgão perfurado quando cairmos desse desfiladeiro, ao contrario de você – continuou a arrastando. – Por que ainda está lutando? Por que acha que só você merece ter o que quiser? Sua filha e neta não precisam de uma velha louca como você está agora!

Na cabeça de Hinata um genjutsu muito poderoso agia. Nela ela e sua irmã, vestiam kimonos enfeitados com pétalas de suas flores favoritas e andavam em um campo de trigo

-_ Vem Hina-chan! Nossa família está nos esperando, vem! – As duas se deram as mãos e andaram em direção a uma multidão de gente._

-MÃÃÃEEE!!!! – Gritava Kushina em quanto tentava desfazer o Justo – KAI!!KAI!! Desfaça logo!! Barreira estúpida!! MÃE!! – Gritava enquanto via impotente sua mãe e tia andando até o desfiladeiro.

_- Seus pretendentes são muito bonitos nee-sama!- ela riu. – Qualquer um que escolher, terá um marido gentil._

_Hinata sorriu, para a imagem de sua irmã, tão doce e infantil, sempre amável e alegre, o ódio e o orgulho do clã ainda não a tinham pervertido, e se dependesse dela nunca o faria._

_- Quando eu me casar você vem morar comigo, Tsuko? Vou precisar de companhia. Se eu escolher o futuro filho do sol, não poderei ter amigas de outras posições... você será a única. E se for Eikichi, ele vai estar sempre em missões ninjas com o pai..._

_- Você logo vai ter filhos... nee-sama... vai ter sua própria família e me deixar de lado._

_- Não, Tsu-chan eu não quero isso!_

_- Você fez suas próprias escolhas sem se importar com o que deixou pra traz... você me abandonou no meio deles, e com isso eu tive que me tornar o pior deles pra conseguir sobreviver_

_- Tsuko-chan..._

_-A culpa é sua Hinata – Um rosto saiu do meio da multidão, e ela viu o rosto de seu amado Eikichi - a culpa é sua por Kushina não ser mais uma mulher digna, você deixou aquele animal abusar da minha Hime! E ter uma filha bastarda!_

_-Não fale assim de Jun... por favor Eikichi... eu não tive escolha..._

_-Foi você que me matou Hinata – O punho de Hinata apareceu no cravado no peito de seu amado marido. – Foi você..._

_-NÃO! NÃO FIZ ISSO!!!_

_-Você se descontrolou minha irmã - Tsuko agora com o kimono branco inundado de sangue, com um buraco enorme no peito. _

_-Você nunca foi muito boa da cabeça, sua vadia inútil! – O padrasto de Kushina, Inori, apareceu a sua frente vivo com o sorriso sádico que tinha quando lhe batia ou a tomava a força._

_Então, quando olhou em volta de se todos os fantasmas de seu clã a estavam rodeando. Eram cadáveres podres, sujos de sangue velho e preto, todos a lhe agarravam e tentavam arrancar sua pele e carne, destroçá-la a mordidas. Inori rasgava suas roupas mostrando pra todos a cadela que ele tinha em casa, ela conseguiu se desprender então se viu diante de um abismo. Ela não tinha escolha... simplesmente não tinha._

Ela se jogou.

Kushina correu ensandecida quando viu as duas mulheres se jogando no abismo, nem se tocou que a barreira havia se extinguido. Muito menos sentiu as kunais perfurando suas pernas braços e costas, alguns ninjas abatidos recobraram a consciência e atacaram num ultimo esforço.

Jogou-se diante do abismo.

-Mãe?! Mãe me de sua mão! MÃE!

As roupas de Hinata se enroscaram eu um pedaço de rocha pontudo. Hinata não respondeu os chamados, parecia estar em estado de choque.

Ela escutou uma movimentação, mais reforços.

-O inferno vai ficar super lotado – Disse Kushina, fechando os olhos por um segundo, mas a única coisa que poderia fazer, com o pouco chakra que tinha, era uma barreira pra segura-los, no tempo em que salvaria sua mãe, depois só um milagre para as duas saírem vivas.

- Mãe olha pra mim! Mãe! Por favor, olha pra mim, sou eu, a sua Ina! Por favor, mãe me ajuda a te salvar!

Hinata devagar olhou para cima e seus olhos nublados denunciavam angustia e medo, ela olhou para Kushina, mas não a viu, ela ergueu a mão até onde a pedra a segurava e tentou se desprender, mas nesse momento Kushina conseguiu alcançá-la

-Segura mãe. É uma ordem! – O tom não admitia recusas. - Se você tentar se jogar eu me jogo junto!

Ela não tinha mais energia pra puxar, estava concentrando toda a sua força de vontade pra não deixá-la cair, nesse momento sua barreira se extinguiu e os ninjas que sobraram fizeram o ataque final deles...

Segundos mais tarde, não havia mais nenhum ninja do clã Kishimoto. Todos haviam sido mortos pelo relâmpago dourado de Konoha, que se debruçara ao seu lado, puxando sua mãe para cima. Quando já não havia perigo, Kushina o encarou por vários minutos, antes que ele se sentisse incomodado.

- O que aconteceu?

Kushina apenas balançou a cabeça, levemente, antes de se debruçar sobre a mãe.

Kami-sama sempre manda anjos protegerem os loucos. – ela murmurou, beijando-a no rosto, ignorando os ferimentos, de ambas. Uma prece de agradecimento estava em sua mente, quando o vermelho do sangue a fez lembrar-se de alguém, extremamente importante. Endireitou-se com dificuldade, ao olhar para os lados, sentiu o peito apertado, pois minato desaparecera.

Ela forçou-se a levantar, embora tremula. Precisava arranjar forças, não sabia de onde as tiraria, para ir atrás da pequena menina. Quando conseguiu ficar em pé, seus alunos, com uma aparência tão péssima quanto a dela,apareceram, apoiados uns nos outros.

EI, SENSEI, NÓS ARREBENTAMOS COM ELES!– Gai socou o ar, uma expressão alegre no seu rosto. – Está certo que o Hokage-sama deu uma ajudinha no final... mas... TEMOS O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE QUEIMANDO DENTRO DE NOSSOS PEITOS!

CALA A BOCA GAI! – Iruka e Ebisu protestaram juntos.

Kushina deu uma pequena risada, que fez suas costelas doerem. Seus joelhos cederam e ela ficou ali, de quatro por alguns momentos. O mais rápido que conseguiram, o time nove veio até ela.

Uma movimentação paralela fez kushina erguer o rosto. A ultima coisa que viu, antes de desmaiar, completamente sem forças, foi a visão que jamais esqueceria.

Minato trazia em seus braços a pequena jun.


	78. Chapter 78

jaque... desse crime tambem sou culpada...

CORRIGINDO! QUEM AJUDOU A MIRELA A FAZER O CAPITULO 77 FOI O Jonas Jow, não o Willian!  
CALA A BOCA GAI! – Iruka e Ebisu protestaram juntos.

Kushina deu uma pequena risada, que fez suas costelas doerem. Seus joelhos cederam e ela ficou ali, de quatro por alguns momentos. O mais rápido que conseguiram, o time nove veio até ela.

Uma movimentação paralela fez kushina erguer o rosto. A ultima coisa que viu, antes de desmaiar, completamente sem forças, foi a visão que jamais esqueceria.

Minato trazia em seus braços a pequena jun.

_- Hinat__a, esse é Eikichi Uzumaki. Eu não desejo que você saia de casa sem a presença dele. – o homem loiro, ao falar, colocou a mao na cintura da ruiva, que corou levemente com a intimidade do gesto, embora não estivesse contrariada._

_A jovem de olhos azuis encarou o novo segurança, por alguns minutos. Embora nos olhos e rosto dela, não desse para visualizar nenhum sentimento, e a fachada do ruivo estivesse impenetrável, um brilho caloroso estava nos olhos castanho claros._

_- Lhe protegerei com minha vida, hinata-hime. – ele curvou-se respeitosamente._

_- Espero que não seja necessário. – ela murmurou, abaixando os olhos, como mandava o protocolo. – vidas humanas não devem ser jogadas ao vento por nada._

_- Sua segurança não é nada! – ele rebateu na mesma hora. Ela corou ainda mais, quando surgiu o homem, poucas décadas mais velho que os jovens presentes. O imperador Takayama olhou a disposição das pessoas presentes ali a frente, com uma expressão critica._

_- Então, minha nora, pretende obedecer seu marido a partir de agora sem questionar?_

_- A segurança do próximo imperador fará Hinata se acomodar, não se preocupe papai. – o homem loiro respondeu com firmeza._

_A jovem ruiva encarou corajosamente o ruivo, maior vários centímetros que ela. _

_- Eu não matei meu marido._

_- Não?- embora Eikichi acreditasse nela, sabia muito bem o quanto assassinos do gabarito dela eram..._

_- Não! – ela virou o rosto, escondendo as lagrimas. – Alguem roubou o punhal que me foi dado por ele, no dia do nosso casamento._

_- Um presente bastante peculiar, diga-se de passagem. E por que não avisou a todos, que esse punhal havia sido roubado?_

_- Esqueci. – ela deu de ombros. – Achei em um primeiro momento, havia guardado noutro lugar... E não pensei nele, até ser encontrado no peito do meu marido._

_- Huhum... – Eikichi estreitou os olhos. – quem você acha, Hinata-sama, poderia ter matado o futuro imperador?_

_- Quer que eu lhe faca uma lista de inimigos que meu esposo possuía, por ordem alfabética ou por grau de importância nos cargos do governo de meu sogro?_

Os efeitos do genjutsu que Tsuko lhe aplicara, ainda tinham efeito sobre hinata. As imagens torturantes vinham e voltavam sem ordem. Já sofrera novamente com o assassinato de Eikichi, o desprezo de Toshiro Uzumaki... Fora aos céus, com o nascimento de Kushina... era tão pequena a sua menininha... E segundo a opinião da mãe de Eikichi, possuía os pulmões mais fortes que os primos, nascidos dias antes.

Uma dose de um analgésico forte lhe foi dada, fazendo-a adormecer profundamente. Estava tão cansada.... ferida...

Hinata acordara horas antes, sendo carregada por um jovem loiro. Três garotos, que chamaram Kushina de sensei – o que fora o mais delírio para ela até então – dizendo a ela que ele era o hokage de Konoha... Minato Namikaze.

o sono profundo de Hinata, não a deixou perceber, uma sombra se esgueirando para dentro do quarto. E muito menos, tirando do bolso uma seringa. Encaminhando-se para a cama...

injetando no soro que estava sendo aplicado na veia de hinata, o conteúdo da mesma.

Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu no rosto da pessoa que fazia isso. Abaixou-se, na altura da mulher, que ainda parecia idosa.

Kushina e os fedelhos dela destruíram boa parte da família, titia, para lhe achar. Engraçado que você vai morrer bem pertinho dela... sem que a hime possa fazer nada... Mas não se preocupe. Não vou separar você da pequenina... Jun logo, logo, vai lhe acompanhar... E se Kushina for esperta...

A porta do quarto se abriu. Yuki estava bastante irritada, pois um dos pacientes sobre sua responsabilidade, havia tido a petulância de lhe apertar a nadega esquerda! Havia consigo evitar de soca-lo muito, pois senão, era ela quem iria ter que consertar o tarado...

- EI! QUEM...

A figura com capuz a encarou por um momento, antes de escapar pela janela. Yuki depois de um segundo de total paralisação, correu até a janela, apenas para não enxergar nenhum vulto na escuridão. Soltou um palavrão, indo então até a paciente, tirando o soro do braço, por precaução. Foi até a porta, berrando por ajuda, voltou rapidamente ate a paciente, examinando-a com chakra.

Não sabia que espécie de inimigos kushina e a mãe haviam feito, mas se estavam juntos com o pessoal que desejava invadir a sua vila... iriam se arrepender ou ela não iria casar com Inoshino!

_A mulher mais velha torceu com força a camisa que lavava. Em seguida, a sacudiu, tentando desamassa-la. Falou sem olhar para a jovem, que exibia o ventre inchado pela gravidez._

_- Eu não estou julgando-a, Hinata. Mas não gosto de saber que um dos meus filhos, arriscou o pescoço para tirar uma acusada de assassinato, grávida e nesse exato momento está tentando provar a inocência dela por nada! Isso alem de oculta-la perante o nosso sobrenome!_

_- Eu não matei meu marido. – Hinata estava tremula, mas a voz saiu firme._

_- Não disse isso, menina. – ao virar-se para a jovem ruiva, os olhos da mulher soltaram faíscas. – O que quero dizer, é que Eikichi se meteu nessa historia toda..._

_- Por livre e espon..._

_- Cale a boca, maldição! – ela jogou a camisa no tanque, sem se importar com a água respingada em suas vestes. – Eikichi ficou cego de amor por você, hime. Embora eu saiba que ele jamais lhe tocará, sem sua permissão, sem seu AMOR, ele está fingindo um casamento que NÃO ACONTECEU! Se a criança nascer antes que ele consiga provar sua inocência, o bebe estará sujeito a não possuir nome algum! O imbecil do imperador Takayama jamais aceitara um herdeiro que pode ser filho de outro homem! E você, não vai poder voltar para o seu clã, afinal de contas, você os traiu por uma vida que..._

_- Mamae. – a palavra em tom frio, fez a idosa virar-se e empalidecer, perante o ódio que via no rosto de seu filho._

_- A quanto..._

_- A tempo suficiente para escutar suas duvidas. E devo lhe dizer, que o que ela ira fazer ou deixar de fazer, não é da sua conta. – olhou para Hinata, que tinha os olhos arregalados. – Hime, não acha que..._

_- Isso é maneira de falar com sua mãe? – quando Eikichi a olhou novamente, ela suspirou. – Decididamente, você tem a teimosia de Toshiro! Por que, Kami-sama, todos os meus filhos tem que ser cabeça-dura como o pai?_

Kushina sentiu uma mao em sua testa, um contato frio que a puxou para a realidade, embora não conseguisse se mexer, nem ao menos abrir os olhos . Quando esse contato trocou de lugar, de sua testa, para seu pescoço, ela sentiu as vias respiratórias sendo apertadas, de modo sutil. Sentindo uma fina camada de tecido sobre os dedos, ela ordenou-se mexe-los.

De maneira calma, ela começou a enviar chakra para seus braços... De seus braços para suas maos... De suas maos para os dedos... De seus ombros para a cintura... Pernas e pés.

Quando a pressão dos dedos do desconhecido aumentou, ela pegou o braço esquerdo do atacante com sua mao direita. Puxou com toda a força que havia conseguido reunir. Com sua perna esquerda, pulou por cima da pessoa, mas estava tão fraca, que o soco que pretendia dar, ficou somente na intenção. Suas costelas pareciam ter se derretido, tamanha era a dor que sentia.

Os olhos de Sanae estavam arregalados.

- Graças a Kami você acordou! Eu estava começando a...

- A o quê? Me matar enquanto eu não podia me defender? – a raiva era combustível que fazia Kushina se mexer.

- Kushina! Eu estava vendo se você ainda estava respirando!

- Para que? Poder enfiar uma kunai?

- O que? – Sanae tinha os olhos arregalados. – Voce só pode estar brincando! Me ofe...

- CAI FORA!

Sanae não perdeu tempo, em sair dali, olhos arregalados. Kushina ergueu o rosto para o alto, ainda tremendo. Colocou-se de pé, as pernas não tiveram firmeza para sustenta-la.

Kushina! – a porta abriu, Tsunade entrando. – kami, que você acabou de...

Eu não confio nessa mulher. – Tsunade a ajudou a levantar-se, voltando para a cama.

E por isso precisa quase estrangular ela?

Ela é que quase me estrangulou! – Kushina puxou o ar.

Ótimo. – Tsunade começou a examinar Kushina usando o chackra. – Bem, ela está afirmando uma historia contraria ali fora.

- Que se fo...

- Que boca suja você tem. – Tsunade encarou Kushina firmemente. – Tem certeza que é mãe daquele anjinho, que está vindo nos últimos cinco dias, pedir toda manha, tarde e noite, se você já acordou?

- Onde está jun? E a minha mãe?

- Sua mãe entrou em coma, a três dias. E quanto a sua filha... – Tsunade deu um sorriso traquinas. – Nesse momento está fazendo Hiashi quase rosnar de raiva, pois Tomoe disse a ela que ela deveria tomar conta dele. E ela está levando essa ordem muito a sério.

Kushina arregalou os olhos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida... Tinha pena de Hiashi.

_Como ela está? _

_A preocupacao do ruivo aparentou se acalmar, quando Hinata apareceu na porta, carregando um pequeno embrulho. Sua mae apoiava a jovem nos ombros. o bebe chorava forte,  
_

_voce decididamente é uma parideira nata, Hinata. - Ela deu um sorriso para a jovem que estava palida. O parto fora extremamente facil. _

_parideira nata? Depois desse, pode ter certeza mamae, que minha mulher nao..._

_Nao porque? Senhora Uzumaki, o que me impede de ter mais filhos?_

_Eu nao vou por Hinata em risco! Dessa vez aconteceu tudo bem, mas...- a ancia ergueu as duas sobrancelhas._

_eu quero ter mais filhos, Eikichi!_

_Mais? Mulher, se nascerem mais meninos fortes nesse cla, nós vamos ter netos com.. .sabe-se-la-o-que junto!_

_cale a boca, Eikichi! se voce fosse tao incompentente como seu pai..._

_Eu ainda estou aqui, mulher!_

_fique quieto tambem, Toshiro! Desde quando que Eikichi gostou de imitar os irmaos?_

_o que voce quer dizer?_

_é uma menina, Eikichi. - Hinata falou timidamente. Talvez ele nao gostasse de ter..._

_uma menina? - Ele repetiu, em estado de choque. quando a mae assentiu, ele gargalhou. - Fizemos uma menina de primeira, Hinata! - Do nada ele passou a exibir uma cara de raiva. - O primeiro ero-mirim que vier atras da minha filha, voces podem ter certeza que eu vou..._

_Eikichi! - Hinata tinha uma expressao chocada no rosto._

_o que? - Ele pediu como se fosse nada. - Mas que eu arranco os testiculos do garoto e uso como bola de gude, eu arranco!  
_


	79. Chapter 79

Tomoe sorriu, quando Hiashi e jun entraram. A expressão de paciência esgotada no rosto masculino era bastante expressiva.

- Hiashi-kun, aconteceu alguma coisa? – tentou esconder o sorriso, mas ao receber o olhar fulminante dele, não conseguiu.

- Seus exames terminaram? – ele perguntou secamente. Tomoe levou um breve susto, pois a raiva dele estava bastante expressiva.

- Eu... de-devo ir busca-los amanha.

- Ótimo. Pode levar a... _menina_ até a mãe dela.

- Senhor Hiashi, porque o senhor está bravo com a senhora tomoe? – Jun o encarou sem um pingo de receio.

- Eu não estou bravo com tomoe. – falou secamente.

A menina ruiva o encarou erguendo as duas sobrancelhas.

- Mentir é bem feio, sabia? – ela se virou para Tomoe – Senhora Tomoe, sabia que o senhor Hiashi falou uma palavra bem feia hoje?

- É mesmo?

Jun balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ela olhou bem seria para Tomoe.

- O senhor Shikaku estava conversando com o senhor Inoshi, quando eu e o senhor Hiashi entramos na floricultura. Aí o senhor...

- Menina fique quieta! – Hiashi exasperou-se. – Vou até o dojo.

- Hiashi-kun, está quase na hora do jantar...

- Mande alguém me chamar quando a comida estiver na mesa. – falou, já saindo na porta.

Tomoe suspirou. Em seguida olhou para Jun, a menina olhando a direção onde o homem saira. A menina perdera aquela expressão de puro pavor, encostada na parede da recepção do hospital. Ninguém havia conseguido tira-la de lá, nem mesmo minato.

Quando Tomoe se ajoelhara, para conversar com ela, a menina a encarara por alguns minutos, o olhar disperso. Tocara-lhe então, timidamente o rosto.

- Você tem olhos de gente boa. – e então Jun se agarrara nela e apenas lhe largara, quando dormira, muitas horas mais tarde. Tomoe trouxera Jun para o clã Hyuuga e se responsabilizara perante Minato da segurança da menina.

Hiashi não ficara muito contente, quando dois dias mais tarde, chegara em casa e encontrara a criança perto dela. Quando o casal Hyuuga estava junto, era obvia a preferência da menina por Tomoe. A menina a seguia como uma sombra... Mas por haver exames médicos que Tomoe deveria fazer e não poderia cuidar da menina, até tentara pedir a megume...

Mas estranhamente, a menina afeicoara-se a Hiashi... que fazia o possível para que a menina ficasse longe dele... Com efeitos contrários. Os únicos momentos que ele conseguia ficar longe dela, era quando Tomoe ficava por perto.

- Não gosto que riam de mim. – Hiashi pegou a garrafa com água, tomando largos goles. Hizashi deu um sorriso.

- E também o fato dela ser parecida com a mãe, não é? – também tomou água, sem esperar que Hiashi o respondesse.

- Porque elas tem que ter olhos tão... – Hiashi balançou a cabeça. – não sei definir.

- Desesperançados, talvez? – Hizashi deu de ombros. – Já sofreram muito... acho que por isso, tentam guardar coisas boas para tentar se reerguer. E depois, acho que sei porque você detesta tanto kushina.

- Te garanto que não é porque guardo um grande amor secreto pela ruiva. – Debochou, pronto para rejeitar qualquer afirmação do irmão.

- Não iria dizer isso. – Hizashi pensou por um momento, em não falar ao irmão sua teoria. Mas ao ver o olhar inquisitivo, deu de ombros. – eu penso que, por serem tão iguais, no sentido de serem protetores, vigilantes e um bocado orgulhosos, vocês não admitem que possam precisar um da ajuda do outro. Me surpreende que você tenha pedido juntos aos outros lideres de clãs, que...

- Eu tinha uma divida com a uzumaki, Hizashi. Não podia sim...

_- É disso que estou falando_! – Hizashi frisou. – vocês não suportam estar em divida um com o outro!

Hiashi deu de ombros.

- O que quer que seja...

- Senhor Hiashi! – a porta do bojo abriu, para dar passagem a Jun, que parecia ansiosa. – o senhor precisa vir ligeiro!

- O que aconteceu?

- A senhora tomoe estava andando, daí ela ficou tonta e...

Jun não teve oportunidade de completar a historia. Como um furacao, Hiashi havia saído para fora, quase atropelando a menina na passagem.

Hizashi acompanhou o irmão logo atrás, mas levara a menina, que parecia mais calma com Hiashi tomando conta da situação. Quando chegaram na casa do líder,ele já saia, com a mulher ainda inconsciente nos braços.

- Fique com a criança da uzumaki. – foi a instrução de hiashi, antes de sair correndo com Tomoe.

- Ela não vai morrer, não é senhor Hizashi? – Jun apertou a mão de Hizashi que balançou a cabeça.

- Eu espero que esteja tudo bem...

- Jun, você não quer ir dormir? – megume questionou. Já havia colocado a menina na cama por três vezes e depois a encontrara na sala, sentada olhando a lua.

A menina fez que não com a cabeça.

- Os homens de olho mau vão tentar pegar agora as minhas duas mamães. – jun encarou megume seriamente. – A mamãe hinata me disse, que quando nós achássemos a mamãe kushina, eu devia ficar esperta, para não deixar os homens de olho mau me pegar também.

- Quem são esses homens maus, Jun?

- São as pessoas que tem olho mau. – Jun falou como se fosse obvio.

- Como assim? – megume sentou-se na frente dela.

- O Hokage tem olho bom... assim como a senhora Tomoe... O senhor Hiashi... O senhor Hizashi... o senhor fofinho... o senhor com cara de sono... o tio que deu a gatinha para a mamãe... A senhora...

Megume fingiu suspirar de alivio.

- Eu já estava começando a achar que eu tinha olho mau! Que bom que em konoha não tem ninguém de olho mau!

- Tem gente de olho mau sim. – a menina falou, pausadamente.

- É mesmo? Quem? – Megume achou que a menina não iria responder, tal foi a demora para ela sussurrar a resposta.

- A moca que tem o cabelo comprido que nem o da mamãe kushina.

Risadinhas dentro do quarto, fizeram Minato se aproximar, curioso. Levara quase dois dias para conseguir acalmar Sanae, que tinha o olhar apavorado... Depois que Yuki encontrara aquela pessoa, no quarto da mãe de Kushina, ordens haviam sido dadas, para que nenhuma das mulheres Uzumaki ficasse sozinha.

Depois que Kushina acordara, ele ficara menos despreocupado, mas não menos ansioso. Pela quantidade de mortos que encontrara no caminho, até Kushina, havia no mínimo uns cem homens. Pelo que Gai lhe contara, Kuwabara e Katsuo eram responsáveis por boa parte. E os gennins também haviam tido a sua cota de mortos...

Kushina sempre os treinava, como crianças. Mas naquele lugar, haviam recebido seu batismo de sangue. O que não...

Gargalhadas infantis interromperam seus pensamentos. Abriu a porta sem nenhuma preocupação, recebendo um jato de água na cabeça. Quando tirou o balde da cabeça, mãe e filha o olhavam, preocupadas.

Kushina ainda tinha um pequeno brilho no olhar, que o fez ter certeza de quem fora a autora da travessura.

- Hokage-sama! o senhor não tem vergonha de ficar tomando banho por ai, desse jeito? É capaz de pegar uma gripe! – Kushina ralhou como se ELE fosse o responsável por haver um balde na porta entreaberta.

- Talvez se não houvesse um balde na porta, eu não tomasse banho por ai!

- A mamãe queria pegar o tio Hiashi. – Jun entregou, rindo da carranca que minato fez para a ruiva mais velha.

- E só para variar, um hokage atrapalhou. – kushina beijou a bochecha da filha. – E então, hokage-sama? Veio para me passar uma bronca, fazer um pedido importante ou só queria ter certeza que eu vou lhe incomodar por um bom par de anos?

Minato a olhou intensamente. Kushina suspirou.

- Jun, vá pegar uma toalha no banheiro para o hokage-sama se secar, antes que pegue uma gripe.

- Sim, mamãe. – Jun pulou e correu até o banheiro.

- Ela lembra de você. – minato falou, sem intenção alguma. E me lembra você quando tínhamos essa idade. Era tão kawai... Minato conseguiu controlar os pensamentos.

- É claro que lembra! Afinal de contas, sou uma pessoa maravilhosa! Mesmo que a oposição – leia-se Hiashi Hyuuga – diga o contrario.

- Aqui está hokage-sama! – Jun ofereceu a ele uma toalha de banho rosa, com flores pintadas.

- Nunca usou uma toalha cor-de-rosa, hokage-sama? garanto-lhe que ela não morde.

- Porque você tem que sempre querer arranjar briga? – ele abaixou-se e pegou a toalha das mãos de Jun. – Obrigada, hime.

Jun sorriu, fascinada.

- De nada, hokage-sama. – jun começou a olha-lo, como se o analisasse.

- Algum problema, Jun?

- Hokage-sama, o senhor sabe fazer kunshin?

- Bushin, Jun. – Kushina a corrigiu imediatamente. – porque o hokage-sama iria precisar de um clone?

- Os olhos dele estão diferentes. – jun falou, pulando para sentar-se aos pés da mãe. – então eu achei que ele tinha feito um kunshin!

- Bushin. – kushina falou automaticamente. – Como os olhos do hokage estão diferentes? Eles estão azuis, como sempre foram!

- Huhum. Mas hoje de manha, depois que a tia Megume me deu o café da manha, os olhos dele estavam diferentes!

- Hoje de manha? – Minato e Kushina olharam-se, automaticamente. Minato abaixou a toalha. – Como os meus olhos estavam diferentes?

- Eles tinham ruindade. – Jun franziu a testa. – Foi por isso que eu não quis vir ver a mamãe Kushina com o senhor.

Kushina levou a mao ao pescoço.

- Jun... você precisa trocar a fralda?

- MAMAE! – Ela pulou no chão, com as duas mãos na cintura. – Eu sou uma mocinha, não um bebezinho! Voce esta parecendo ate o senhor Hiashi!

- Então, vai no banheiro, antes que faca... – Jun mostrou-lhe os dentes, virou-se e entrou no banheiro. – na calca...

- Kushina, você acha...

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com a minha filha, Minato Namikaze, pode ter certeza que a luta que aconteceu a quase a uma semana, vai parecer brincadeira de criança!

Embora seja inegável a semelhança física entre nós, não consigo atinar a razão pela qual todos, com exceção de você, acham que somos a mesma pessoa. - Haijame olhou para Hinata, o cenho franzido. Hinata estremeceu. Se ela não tivesse visto a maneira dele caminhar, de sentar-se, falar com os outros, juraria também estar diante de Naruto.


	80. Chapter 80

_Embora seja inegável a semelhança física entre nós, não consigo atinar a razão pela qual todos, com exceção de você, acham que somos a mesma pessoa. - Haijame olhou para Hinata, o cenho franzido. Hinata estremeceu. Se ela não tivesse visto a maneira dele caminhar, de sentar-se, falar com os outros, juraria também estar diante de Naruto._

OI GENTE!! b\Bem, desculpa pelo paragrafo acima, no capitulo anterior. Ele NAO É DE FUGINDO DE UMA RUIVA! E sim de A TROCA - outra fic minha, no perfil. Mil desculpas, pela confusao, ontem eu estava conversando com a Angel, a respeito de uma fic (pior que ninguem gosta dela aqui no , mas é a que mais eu gosto de escrever, no momento. melhor dizendo. vcs conseguem imaginar o Naruto chamando a Sakura de monstro de cabelo cor de rosa? E Sasuke de cabeça de galinha? é isso que ta acontecendo na outra fic) no msn e mandei essa frase, pra ela ver... e tipo... nao sei o que aconteceu... que grudou no capitulo de Fugindo. Jaque, voce era a unica a gostar da Sanae... E a proposito... Sabia que eu só consigo comecar a escrever o proximo capitulo quando leio o comentario de algumas pessoas... Zariesk, Mimila,LADY Yuri., Jaque, Angel (cara é tao complicado q vou postar so o primeiro nome) e tambem.... bom... da baachan, do Cello (esse cretino so me manda por mp os comentarios... acho que tem medo de assumir o que diz! aff!)

Agora... tomara que voces me perdoeem... E como eu sou máligna... leiam e tremam perante a loucura de uma autora! (RISADA ESCANDALOSA E MALIGNA)

- Eca. Tem certeza disso?

- Eca? Kushina! Eu estou grávida!

- Me de uma noticia feliz. Hiashi não 'e o pai. – kushina perguntou esperançosa.

Pelo olhar irritado de Tomoe, soube que a brincadeira havia passado do ponto.

- Nada que eu disser, ira me salvar da sua fúria, não e? – kushina sorriu amarelo.

- Você oficialmente, esta desconvidada para ser a madrinha! – Tomoe levantou-se e ao sair do quarto, bateu a porta.

- Como se eu quissesse ser a madrinha do filho daquele bundao! Hunf! – Kushina cruzou os braços, franzindo a testa.

Yuki, que estava ao lado da cama, riu com vontade.

- Tem certeza que não quer ser a madrinha do filho da Tomoe?

- Dela sim, mas não hiashi. Agora mudando de assunto...

Kushina olhou para os lados, como se tsunade pudesse surgir ali do nada.

- Quais são as possibilidades de eu conseguir fugir daqui antes que a tia Tsu apareça para dar o flagra e você nao fique com fama de incompetente?

- As mesmas de você expulsar Sanae da vila, ficar com fama de boa moca e conseguir casar com minato. Mas sinceramente, acho que...

- Enormes então. – Kushina murmurou. Fechou os olhos, recapitulando o que sabia sobre a invasão de Konoha. Não escutou Yuki bufar e sair também bater a porta, enquanto planos eram feitos e descartados em sua mente.

-

0

- Por favor! Por favor! – a discussão estava se acirrando. O terceiro hokage não estava tendo sucesso em acalmar os ânimos.

- CALEM A BOCA! – o grito de kushina fez todos se voltarem para a porta. – não muito elegante, mas eficiente! – ela jogou os cabelos para trás. – Antes que comecem novamente a quererem se matar, sugiro lembrar que acabei de fugir do hospital para participar de uma reunião de defesa... não de uma batalha onde os malditos egos de todos, estão em alta, esquecendo que são nos nossos traseiros que correm perigo!

- Como assim, uzumaki? Você foi a primeira a proclamar isso, mas não nos deu nen...

Fugaku Uchiha calou-se, quando Kushina jogou em sua direção um pergaminho.

- Esse pergaminho, estava escondido nas roupas de um dos homens aos quais, Kuwabara e Katsuo, meus primos, meus gennins, eu e o hokage-sama enfrentamos a uma semana. Ele me foi enviado por Kuwabara, via Ninkame. Obviamente – ela fez uma pequena pausa, entrando na sala como uma rainha que entrava entre subordinados. – boa parte dessas informações deve ser falsa.

- Então porque esta most...

- Eu disse que boa parte das informações 'e falsa, não todas elas. – ela olhou em volta. Havia um lugar vago ao lado de Hiashi, ocupou ele sem ser convidada. – fugaku, você pode ler em voz alta, para que todos saibam o que est'a escrito nele?

- -

- Sinceramente, eu apenas não entendi uma coisinha, Hyuuga... _que diabos você esta fazendo aqui, bancando a minha baba!_

- Tomoe esta grávida. E... – ele corou um tanto, enquanto olhava para a frente. – E... Bem, eu gostaria de saber, Uzumaki, se você aceitaria ser madrinha de meu filho.

- Ham... Hyuuga... Eu... bem... – Kushina colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. – Tomoe não quer que eu seja a madrinha do bebe.

- Por que diz isso, Uzumaki?

- Brigamos hoje de manha.

Hiashi ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- Porque as novidades boas nunca ninguém me conta?

kushina o fuzilou com o olhar, antes de adiantar-se na caminhada. Hiashi em dois passos já a acompanhava.

- Você não devia ter fugido do hospital, apenas para ir a reunião.

Kushina deu de ombros.

- Se eu não tivesse ido a reunião, o Uchiha, você e... Preciso citar mesmo mais quem?, estariam discutindo como velhas fofoqueiras, que não querem ceder a vez para falar a primeira novidade!

- Não é para tanto!

- Esta bom... – kushina virou a cara. Parou, suspirando antes de encostar-se em um poste, os braços cruzados. – os meus bichos de pé acreditam nisso. Já os meus piolhos, caspa não mesmo!

- Se você não parasse a cada dez passos, talvez já teríamos chegado na sua casa.

- Esta com pressa? Eu não!

Kushina endireitou-se e virou-se de costas para ele. De maneira sutil, Hiashi ativou o Byakugan. As linhas do chakra de kushina embora estivessem intactas, mantinham um fluxo mais lento de corrente. Nenhum osso quebrado, embora ele pudesse jurar que ela estava apenas de pé por pura teimosia.

Desativou rapidamente.

- Eu não direto para casa, também. – kushina olhava o céu, quando começou a falar. – antes vou ir buscar a minha menina. Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para poder...

- Kushina Uzumaki. – um Anbu surgiu em cima do poste.

- O que foi, corvo?

O Hokage-sama solicita sua presença com urgência.

- Ele e mais meia dúzia de mortos. Pode voltar e avisar o ero-hokage que...

Hiashi tampou a boca de Kushina.

- Kushina irá imediatamente a presença do Hokage-sama.


	81. Chapter 81

- Hokage-sama… o senhor poderia repetir o que acabou de dizer? Acho que estou sofrendo de mal súbito de burrice.

- Não brinque comigo, Uzumaki.

- So porque o Hyuuga parece estar usando um babador cor-de-rosa, não quer dizer que eu...

- KUSHINA UZUMAKI!

- Presente. – ela murmurou, encolhendo-se. Minato demorava para se enfurecer... o que não era o presente momento. Não havia demorado nada, para ele estar bufando... alias, parecia que a visão de Hiashi entrar após ela havia acelerado o processo.

- Exijo uma explicação, que seja muito convincente para o fato de você ter fugido do hospital.

- Já viu o tamanho da seringa que a tia Tsuna...

Os olhos de Minato adquiriram o tom do gelo.

- Sem gracinhas.

- Bom... – kushina suspirou. – eu fugi por um motivo muito bom. Mas que não vem ao caso agora, afinal de contas...

- Por que você fugiu do hospital?

Quando kushina escutou o sussurro de minato,sentiu-se estremecer. Então, cruzou os braços e virou-se de costas para ele.

- Não é da sua conta.

- MALDIÇÃO KUSHINA! – minato bateu com o punho na mesa. – TEM NOCAO DO FIO QUE ESTÁ SEPARANDO VOCE DE SER EXPULSA DA VILA?

- E POR QUE DIABOS EU SERIA EXPULSA DA VILA? NÃO ESTAVA FAZENDO NADA ILEGAL, IMORAL, ANTI-ÉTICO OU PRECONCEITUOSO! – sem se importar com a dor nas costelas, Kushina virou-se e gritou de volta na cara de Minato.

- SANAE ESTÁ NO HOSPITAL,A DUAS HORAS, TODA ROXA, DIZENDO QUE FOI VOCÊ QUEM FEZ ISSO!

- Como é que é? – Kushina fez a pergunta, estreitando os olhos. O tom alto simplesmente havia desaparecido. O punho esquerdo de kushina foi apertado, enquanto os olhos tornavam-se dourados com a raiva que sentia. – quando? Melhor pensando... Tem razão, hokage-sama... Eu peguei aquela ruiva lombriguenta, mentirosa, a enchi de socos, arrancando todos os dentes dela, sem mencionar aquela cabeleira de cobra sem pele, que botei fogo... Só que eu não consigo me decidir se isso foi antes ou depois DELA tentar me sufocar, enquanto eu dormia?

- Estou falando sério, Kushina!

- Por que acha que eu estou brincando? Aquele bicho de pé deve ter quebrado uma unha, exagerou na dose de drama e está botando...

- Kushina eu levei Sanae ao hospital. Ela estava cheia de marcas de unhadas, tapas...

- Quem foi a minha amiga que não me chamou para ver isso? – Kushina tinha a expressão dividida entre desolada, incrédula e na expectativa!

- Agora sou eu quem não está entendendo nada!

Kushina lançou-lhe um olhar como se dissesse "óbvio que não entende".

- Oras, essa, muito simples hokage-sama! eu amaria ver aquela cobra sem pele apanhando!

- Uzumaki, a senhorita Sanae está dizendo que foi você quem bateu nela. – Hiashi a lembrou.

- Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe... – Kushina franziu a testa. Ficou alguns minutos pensativas, até que suspirou. – Desculpa Hyuuga. Mas eu vou ter que quebrar nossa promessa.

- Que promessa? – Hiashi e Minato falaram juntos.

- Oras, de não contar ao Hokage... Bem, Hokage-sama, devo confessar, que fugi do hospital por uma razão especial... Fugi para dar uma... com o Hyuuga e com o Uchiha ao mesmo tempo. É claro, que so para variar, tive que mandar os dois fecharem a boca e esperar o terceiro... Afinal de contas, ele tinha prioridade.

- Tinha prioridade no que?

- UZUMAKI DEIXE DE SER LOUCA! – hiashi gritou, ficando vermelho. – HOKage... – Hiashi abaixou a voz ao encarar Minato. – Faz cerca de três horas, que estávamos uzumaki, uchiha, Nara e eu na casa do terceiro. E não saiu das nossas vistas por um segundo sequer!

8

- Meu bebe! – kushina ajoelhou-se, para receber jun que ao vê-la saiu correndo na sua direção.

- Mamãe! Eu não sou um bebe! Eu sou uma mocinha! – Jun cruzou os braços, encarando-a firmemente, batendo o pezinho no chão.

Kushina olhou para o céu, suspirando.

- Eu esqueci! Então... vem cá, minha mocinha! – A menina a abraçou com força. – mas que você ainda tem cheirinho de bebe, ainda tem!

- A senhora Megume passou o perfuminho em mim, que ela passa no bebezinho dela. – jun confidenciou no ouvido da mãe.

- É mesmo? Então é por isso que você tem cheirinho de Neji? – Kushina sussurou de volta no ouvido da menina, que assentiu sorrindo.

- Kushina! Como foi que você saiu do hospital? – Tomoe levou um susto ao vê-la.

- Usando as pernas, oras! – a ruiva deu de ombros. - Jun, de quem é essa roupa que...

- A senhora Tomoe me deu, mamãe.

- Comprei varias coisas para ela, kushina. – Quando Kushina abriu a boca para replicar, Tomoe continuou. – E se você ousar falar em pagar para mim, nem sei o que pode acontecer!

Hiashi ao lado, franziu o cenho. Tomoe divertira-se tanto comprando as roupas para a pequena Uzumaki, que cada centavo valera a pena...

- Você não devia estar descansando? – Hiashi perguntou a Tomoe, que revirou os olhos.

- Eu já descansei muito, Hiashi-kun. E também não conseguiria descansar, sabendo que você e Kushina estavam na casa do terceiro. Como foi a reunião?

- Nem me fala nisso! Bom... Bebê, vai buscar sua boneca que nós já vamos para casa.

- Como assim vocês vão para casa? Já está muito escuro, é perigo...

- Tomoe! – kushina protestou. – Eu já estou fora do hospital, se ficar aqui, pode ter certeza que...

- Tomoe tem razão. E depois, você não pode arriscar mais a sorte do que está fazendo.

- Arriscando a sorte? Hyuuga, quem começou a arriscar a sorte foi aquela cobra descascada, quando mentiu para o ero-hokage! E depois... se a tia Tsunade aparecer lá em casa e me arrastar pelos cabelos para o hospital...

- Qual exatamente é o plano que você tem em mente?

- Apenas tornar realidade a mentira dela. – Kushina tinha o queixo erguido, os olhos ainda mantinham-se faiscantes.

-

0

- Eu já mencionei que tenho pena de Minato? – Hiashi questionou, cerca de duas horas depois, Tomoe em seus braços.

- Hiashi-kun! Como você pode dizer isso do seu amigo?

- Bem, estar enrolado com duas ruivas, roubando a frase favorita do Shikaku, é problemático.

Tomoe riu suavemente.

- Você acha que Kushina está mentindo?

- Por mais que me doa dizer, acredito na uzumaki.

- Você acre... – Tomoe sentou-se e ligou o abajur. – Porque diz isso?

- Por que _você _acredita na Uzumaki? – Hiashi questionou, uma sobrancelha erguida. – E não vale o quesito lealdade entre amigas. Quero fatos.

- Bem... – Tomoe mordeu o lábio inferior. – Sanae parece ser apenas bem-humorada... nunca briga com ninguém... é muito estranho também...

- O que?

- O fato dela querer se aproximar justo de Kushina! Quero dizer... não que Kushina seja má...

- Acha que Uzumaki mentiria nesse caso?

- Hiashi... você já reparou nas unhas de kushina?

- Por que diabos vou reparar alguma coisa na Uzumaki se tenho _você_ para reparar? E agora duplamente?

Tomoe corou com o elogio inesperado.

- Hi-Hiashi-kun!

O marido pegou sua mao, levando-a até seus lábios.

- Bem, que porcaria tem as unhas da uzumaki?

- Kushina rói as unhas. Ela as tem extrema-mamente curtas... ago-gora que... achou a fi-filha...

- Hiashi começou a intercalar beijos em cada dedo da mao cativa. Quando acontecia da esposa estar falando, ela gaguejava.

- Eu gosto das suas unhas. – o Hyuuga fitou com ar malicioso a esposa, antes de retomar o ar sério. – Só porque roi unhas, Kushina está livre dessa?

- Lembra-se da briga com Yuki, a alguns meses?

- Hum... quando vocês estavam desesperadas, porque ela dormiu em algum canto da vila, que vocês não acharam?

- Exato! – Tomoe bateu a mao que estava livre no futon. – Yuki, me falou, que kushina, ao iniciar a briga, logo a _socou! _Nada de tapas, puxoes de cabelo… bom, ela arrancou um pedaco de cabelo da Yuki, mas isso _depois _de ter enfiado uma mordida e...

- Kami, mulher, você esta estudando a maneira da uzumaki ate brigar?

- Bom... – Tomoe ficou vermelha. – Confesso que eu tenho uma certa inveja de kushina... ela é tão forte, tão...

- Tomoe! – Hiashi sentou-se e a sacudiu de leve pelos ombros. – Voce está grávida, logo vai ter uma criança e...

- Hi-Hiashi-kun! – Tomoe começou a protestar, mas um barulho desviou a atenção de ambos.

- Fique aqui. Eu vou ver o que..

- VAI VER A PARTEIRA SEU BURRO! - a voz exaltada de kushina fez Hiashi levantar mais depressa. Vestiu um robe as pressas, e seguindo a indicação do grito da ruiva, saiu na porta principal da sua casa. Encontrou com Ken, ajoelhado, apertando uma certa parte da sua anatomia.

- O que aconteceu?

- Aquela doida me acertou... – a voz de Ken estava extremamente fina.

- Onde Uzumaki disse que ia?

- Hiashi-kun não está obvio? – ele virou-se, a repreensão na ponta da língua, mas parando ao ver a expressão divertida da esposa. – ela foi acertar as contas com Sanae... sem contar a cara da outra ruiva junto!


	82. Chapter 82

Capitulo 82

O balde de agua foi virado sem dó. Quando Sanae, acordada e assustada a encarou, Kushina largou o balde no chão.

- Agora estamos somente nós duas. Nada de ero-hokage para lhe fazer sombra, sua cobra sem pele! Que historia é essa de ficar espalhando por ai, que eu bati em você?

O rosto de Sanae estava inchado, com vários pequenos arranhões. O lábio inferior parecia que haviam tentado arrancar, pois estava tão grosso quanto um dedo.

- Por... porque é a verdade! – Sanae pareceu se encher de coragem. E embora tremesse, havia uma nota forte de ressentimento.

- Verdade? em qual planeta? Planeta mentira? Sua bruaca nojenta! Mentirosa!

- Mentirosa? Que tal, Kushina, você se olhar no espelho?

- Para que? Ver a única ruiva inteligente dessa vila? – Kushina ergueu uma sombrancelha. Sanae fez um esgar com a boca.

- Minato não vai acreditar em você. – Sanae declarou com seriedade.

- Quero que ele se dane. Mas se vou ser obrigada a me deitar na cama... pode ter certeza que vou merecer a fama!

Kushina de supetão, fechou o punho e o dirigiu com o máximo de força com direção ao nariz de Sanae. No entanto, uma mão impediu que a ruiva deitada levasse o soco. A Uzumaki virou-se, com os olhos dourados de raiva, apenas para ver os olhos azuis e gelados de Minato.

A ruiva tinha o nariz empinado, enquanto andava e pisava pesado.

- Kushina, eu não estou brincando!

- E eu não vou prometer nada que eu sei que não vou cumprir, entendeu, Hokage-sama?

Ela parou e se virou para minato. A lua cheia fazia a pele de Kushina parecer pálida, os olhos brilhantes pela raiva.

- Sanae é minha convidada e deve ser...

- Mantenha essa mentirosa longe de mim e da minha família e eu não arrebento a cara dela de verdade!

- Por que acha que Sanae está interessada na sua família? – kushina apressou o passo ao escutar a pergunta de Minato. Mas quando ela esbarrou no corpo do Hokage, que se colocara a frente, soube que teria que responder a pergunta.

- Quando olho para Sanae, converso com ela, sinto uma sensação estranha. Ruim. Apenas quando ignorei minha intuição, eu me ferrei. Eu não queria ter ido na missão da qual, quando voltei encontrei minha vila destruída. Quando ignorei minha intuição, Iori... – Ela desviou o olhar. – fez aquilo.

- Por conta de uma _intuição_ você bateu...

- Ei, você não me deixou bater nela lembra-se? Se tivesse me deixado, teria dado a surra que ela merece!

Minato a pegou pelos braços.

- Não se aproxime de Sanae. É um aviso.

Kushina ergueu o rosto, fazendo que os narizes quase se tocassem.

- Eu jamais vou esquecer a visão de você me trazendo a minha filha. mas isso não significa que eu vou abaixar minha cabeça para o que está errado nessa situação. E o que está errado é essa mulherzinha fingir que apanhou de mim, fingir que não sabe nada sobre...

Quando percebeu o rumo do que estava comecando a falar, Kushina cerrou os lábios com força, continuando a encara-lo, os olhos mais faiscantes do que nunca.

- O que Sanae está fingindo, Kushina? – Minato a incentivou a falar. – o que ela sabe?

- Do que adianta dizer? Você prefere acreditar naquela cobra sem pele!

- O que Sanae sabe? – Minato repetiu, apertando os braços de Kushina com força, sem perceber.

- Está me machucando. – ela sussurrou. Minato depois de um instante, afrouxou a pressão, mas no entanto não a soltou. – Sanae lhe disse que teve treinamento ninja?

- Sanae é uma sensei intérprete de sinais. Ela não teve treinamento ninja!

- É mesmo? Bom, se é uma sensei intérprete de sinais, por que diabos não botou já o seu traseiro para voltar ao País das Neves antes que as aulas lá recomecem? Pelo tempo que está aqui, se não teve treinamento ninja, vai chegar lá quando Jun tiver filhos... o que eu espero, para o bem do bumbum dela, que seja só depois que eu tiver cinqüenta anos. Por que se for antes, juro que...

- Que diabos você está falando?

- Estou falando que se minha filha resol...

- Estou me referindo a Sanae! Como você pode saber que ela teve treinamento ninja?

- Pedi a um Hyuuga que observasse as linhas de chakra dela. E são tão desenvolvidas quanto as suas e as minhas!

- Não digo que Tomoe seja uma mentirosa, mas com certeza ela disse o que você queria ouvir!

- Quem disse que eu pedi para a Tomoe? – Kushina ergueu uma sobrancelha. O ar de vitoria surgiu no rosto da ruiva, que se apresentou também divertido.

- Para quem foi então?

Um sorriso extremamente divertido surgiu no rosto de Kushina.

- Se você adivinhar... Ganha um beijo!

jaque... que tal a senhorita ir em... A troca e acompanhar ela tbm? te garanto q vai ser em muito menos capitulos!


	83. Chapter 83

oi pessoal!!!

presente de pascoa pra voces! uma musiquinha que adoro!

De olhos vermelhos, (O bicho tava doidão)  
De pêlo branquinho, (Deve ser coroa também)  
De pulo bem leve, (boiola!)  
Eu sou o coelhinho, (diz ser manhoso)  
Sou muito assustado, (uuuuuuuuh.... nooossa!)  
Porém sou guloso, (Huuun aih tem)  
Por uma cenoura... (assumiu...)  
Já fico manhoso (definitivamente boiola)  
Eu pulo pra frente, eu pulo pra trás (versos altamente eróticos)  
Dou 1000 cambalhotas (Kama Sutra)  
Sou forte demais! (pit-boy)  
Comi uma cenoura (assumiu messssmo)  
Com casca e tudo (Com proteção pelo menos)  
Tão grande ela era... (aff...)  
Fiquei barrigudo!!! (Aaaaaaahhh bom... era coelha!!!)

linda a musiquinha, ne? bom, ela é de autor desconhecido --- pelo menos para mim --- eu costumo mandar ela para minhas amigas na pascoa == (se fosse no natal, nao teria sentido).

Enfim, boa pascoa, que a Coelha traga muitos ovinhos... tem alguem que joga minifazenda e segredos no mar no orkut? eu to precisando de vizinhos!!E ja aviso que eu adubo apenas nos finais de semana, quando tenho a net do meu pai. noutros dias, qdo estou na minha, so mando presentes.

e no segredos do mar... confesso que sou cleptomaniaca... mas tbm sou assaltada varias vezes no dia...

pintei hoje novamente meu cabelo de vermelho. NAO FICA VERMELHO PICA PAU DE MANEIRA NENHUMA!!

BUA

BUA

BUA

BUA

BUA

BUA...

Yuki deu de ombros, quando Kushina fechou a porta. A ruiva aproximou-se da mãe, que estava com aparelhos. Lagrimas vieram aos olhos de kushina, enquanto ela puxava a cadeira para sentar-se ao lado de Hinata.

- Oi mamãe. – pegou uma das mãos da mãe. Ficou segurando-a por alguns minutos, sem nenhuma reação. Suspirou, antes de voltar a falar. – Quando nos estivemos no pais das águas, sabia que eu fui confundida com você? o imperador Takayama, aquele velho tarado, me chamou novamente de assassina. Mas eu não me importo, porque eu sei que você não matou o seu marido. O filho daquele velho tarado. – kushina riu sem vontade. – pena que eu não consegui ver nem conhecer a imperatriz. Acho que teria sido divertido. – kushina ficou alguns minutos em silencio, apenas acariciando a mao da mãe. - Lembra aquela musica que o papai e você cantavam para mim dormir?

Suavemente, como se embalasse uma criança, ela continuou a esfregar a mao da mãe por seus cabelos, enquanto cantava.

_- Faça força menina. – a mulher mandou._

_Hinata começou a chorar._

_- Dói muito._

_A outra mulher, que ajudava no parto, abraçou a jovem._

_- Já, já vai passar e você vai ter o seu filho nos braços... vamos, querida..._

_Hinata gritou, enquanto fazia força. Uma dor enorme a derrubou, a mãe de Eikichi secou a testa de Hinata com um pano úmido. A jovem puxava o ar com dificuldade._

_Quando finalmente o feto saiu, apenas o silencio era ouvido no quarto._

_- Por que o bebe não está chorando? – a velha uzumaki perguntou, embora temesse a resposta. A criança não dera nenhum sinal de responder aos estímulos. A parteira olhou para a jovem deitada, o olhar cheio de pena. _

_Ergueu o bebê nas mãos, o pequeno corpo estava roxo, com o cordão umbilical enroscado no pescoço. Nenhuma respiração._

_- É um menino... Sinto muito. _

_A parteira se virou, ignorando o choro desesperado em que Hinata explodiu._

- E o que você pretende fazer com Sanae?

- Vou ficar de sobreaviso, observando-a.

Hiashi ergueu a sobrancelha.

- A Uzumaki está fazendo isso desde que chegou.

- Nesse aspecto, os burros fomos nós. – Hizashi recebeu duas olhadas fulminantes. – que foi?

Minato levantou-se.

- Eu vou ir até o hospital e...

- Depois do jantar, por favor, Minato-kun. – Tomoe entrou na sala. - a comida está quase pronta e...

- Eu não quero abusar, Tomoe.

- Você não vai abusar... _Se conseguir manter a kushina longe da cozinha!_

Hiashi estreitou os olhos.

- Minato arranque aquela ruiva por favor da cozinha... senão é capaz dela envenenar a comida.

- Se você não insultasse como ela é na cozinha, talvez ela não ameaçasse colocar veneno de rato no seu prato, Hiashi-kun.

- Hiashi não a insultou, Tomoe. Apenas falou a verdade.

Minato começou a rir. Seu estomago tinha a amarga lembrança de um cozido feito por kushina, em uma missão. Tomoe fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, antes de afastar-se.

- O casamento fez bem para Tomoe. - Minato comentou, antes de hizashi levantar-se.

- E eu vou ir tirar aquela imitação de homem de cima da minha mulher. – Falou a forma de despedida.

Minato e Hiashi explodiram em gargalhadas.

- Mas.. mas...

- Sem meio mas! – Tomoe empurrou kushina até a sala. – Hiashi, você pode vir me ajudar? – Tomoe intimou o marido, que revirou os olhos perante a ordem. – minato-kun, não a deixe sair da sala. Se quiser amarrar, eu permito!

- Aff, Tomoe! E ele vai me amarrar com o que e onde? – Kushina questionou, os olhos estreitados e com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu é que não quero saber. – Hiashi levantou-se e puxou a esposa para a cozinha.

- Como... Diabos! – Kushina virou-se para ele. – da para acreditar nisso?

Kushina estava francamente indignada. Minato começou a rir.

- Certo, agora virou hiena. Qual a graça? – Kushina sentou-se com naturalidade na frente de Minato.

- Nada, nada. Agora, pode me explicar porque diabos você andou vigiando Sanae? E porque pediu a Hizashi que não me falasse nada?

- E você acreditaria em mim se eu contasse isso antes disso que aconte...

- Porque voce não tentou me falar? Talvez eu acreditasse.

- A minha obaachan, que esteja ao lado de Kami-sama, botando ordem no céu, já dizia que quando homem... – Kushina do nada parou e virou a cara. – Não interessa. A minha intuição disse que aquela ali não era boa coisa, então eu tratei de apenas me precaver contra o inimigo, como meu ojiichan me ensinou a fazer.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – minato balançou a cabeça. – E o que você pretende fazer agora?

- Bom... – Kushina mordeu o lábio inferior, suspirando em seguida. – eu já disse obrigada, por você ter nos socorrido naquela montanha?

- Não precisa agradecer, Kushina. – as bochechas de Minato ficaram ligeiramente coradas. – Eu teria feito por qualquer um o que fiz por você.

Ela deu um sorriso, que fez Minato ficar alerta.

- Eu sei. – E sem o menor aviso, ela inclinou-se e fechando os olhos, beijou-o delicadamente. Minato ficou alguns instantes parado, como se não acreditasse no que acontecia. Então, pegou o rosto da ruiva, aprofundando o beijo.

Kushina apoiava-se no chão, começou a relaxar. Botou as mãos nos ombros de Minato, que passou a mao pela cintura dela, puxando-a para si. Ficaram ali se beijando, como se o tempo não existisse.

Quando o beijo terminou, ambos estavam vermelhos e ofegantes. Kushina estava no colo de Minato, segura por seus braços. Embora se olhassem com insistência, nenhum dos dois falava nada, como se fosse quebrar o encanto que havia surgido ali.

- ECA! – o grito de Jun fez o casal se sobressaltar. Delicadamente, kushina escorregou para o lado de Minato, ao mesmo tempo que a porta da sala onde se encontravam era aberta. – Mamae, o senhor Hiashi esta beijando a senhora Tomoe na boca! que... Eca! – Jun arrepiou-se. – Eu nunca vou beijar um garoto na boca! – olhou para Minato, perguntando o mais seriamente possível, que surpreendeu os adultos. - Hokage-sama, o senhor já beijou um garoto na boca?


	84. Chapter 84

Jun começou a rir, quando kushina a beijou na bochecha. - Então? É um beijo gostoso ou ruim? - É um beijinho de mamãe! – Jun respondeu, um pequeno brilho de travessura no olhar. Kushina franziu-lhe a testa, antes de rir. - Bem, já conversamos sobre ontem a noite... e agora... - Mamãe, acha que o senhor hiashi ficou bravo comigo? - E porque ficaria? - Oras, mamãe! Porque eu disse que ele não merecia ganhar sobremesa por ter falado aquelas palavras feias! Kushina deu uma risadinha. - Quando você crescer, amorzinho, vai entender porque rimos tanto quando você disse aquilo. Jun virou-se, mas Kushina percebeu uma sobrancelha erguendo-se rapidamente, antes da menina ficar de costas. - E por que está erguendo essa sobran... – um brilho na mata fez a ruiva estreitar os olhos. - Vou pedir para o meu... Mamae? – Jun questionou, vendo a ruiva erguer-se rígida. – Eu não posso vir aqui que estão espiando... – Kushina deu um pulo, deixando a filha para trás. Dali a alguns minutos retornou, com Kakashi e Obito tentando libertar-se das suas mãos. – amorzinho, a mamãe vai lhe esperar la na frente. E quanto a vocês dois, podem ter certeza que hoje me pagam! Marchou porta afora, as orelhas dos alunos de Minato bem presas em suas mãos. Jun tinha seus olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Os risos pela vila eram nada. Pelo menos em comparação a raiva que Kushina sentia. Como adoraria quebrar os dois adolescentes no meio! Garantir que os pais deles não tivessem netos... E arrebentar aquele ero-sennin filho de uma revista pornô! Com Jun nos seus calcanhares, foi a residência mais perto. Os protestos dos adolescentes foi o que chamou a atenção do pai de Kakashi, que ao ver a cena de kushina puxando o filho pela orelha, ficou de boca aberta. - Ohayo, Canino Branco. Lembra-se da nossa conversa de uns tempos atrás? – Kushina sorriu tranqüila, como se fosse uma visita de cortesia. - Ohayo, Kushina. – ele olhou com firmeza para o filho, não demonstrando o que sentia. – é sua filhinha? - Sim. Ela não é uma graça? Bom, mas não foi para exibir a minha filhinha que vim aqui. - Bem, estou certo que não é. Kushina usando um roupão branco, os olhos dourados de raiva e dois adolescentes pegos pela orelha. Realmente não era para imaginar que o assunto fosse a ruivinha que estava a alguns passos de distancia da mãe. Canino não sabia se gargalhava ou chorava com a expressão meio apavorada que surgiu nos olhos do garoto, após Kushina terminar de falar. - Então, para fazer um resumo. Seu filho vai virar uma filha, se eu pega-lo espiando novamente na terma. – kushina deu um sorriso sádico. – E vou ter muito prazer nisso, tenha compreendido. Largou kakashi que tratou de por a maior distancia possível entre ele e a ruiva... mas para sua infelicidade, sua orelha foi pega por Canino Branco. - Obrigado Kushina. – a ruiva deu um meneio de cabeça, virando-se e levando o Uchiha, que se debatia frenético. Quando a ruiva sumiu de vista, Canino branco olhou para o filho, muito sério. - Acho que esse é o momento perfeito, kakashi para termos a conversa de onde vem os bebês... jaque... A troca tem quatro comentarios, em todos os capitulos. q faço? 


	85. Chapter 85

- Dai, a ruiva muito gostosa – e minato nao pense que estou me referindo a Uzumaki nem a Sanae – se virou para mim e disse, com a voz mais...

Inoshi parou de falar, arregalando os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – minato virou-se, a tempo de ver kushina passando em frente a floricultura de Inoshi, quase arrancando as orelhas de Obito, sendo seguida pela filha. – Eu não vi Kushina. – falou numa tentativa de negação.

- Você viu. – Chouki confirmou. – E ela estava segurando a orelha do seu aluno Uchiha.

- E ele estava se debatendo como uma carpa presa no anzol. – Inoshi pareceu ter prazer em informar.

- Minato, você... – Shikaku parou de falar, quando a porta da floricultura fechou-se. – é problemático ver esses dois um correndo atrás do outro...

- Alguém quer apostar que a Uzumaki vai voltar brigando com Minato? – Inoshi começou a rir, quando os outros balançaram a cabeça.

- Não vou jogar meu dinheiro numa aposta perdida. – Shikaku suspirou. – que flor você acha que a Yoshino _não _vai querer me enfiar na cara? – o moreno resolveu investir seu tempo e dinheiro em coisas mais praticas.

- O perigo mora nela querer enfiar _noutros_ lugares. – a piada infame de Inoshi teve o efeito desejado. O trio caiu na gargalhada.

- Kushina! Kushina Uzumaki!

Mais foi o tom imperativo, que a fez se virar. Junto com o corpo. E a orelha de Obito nas mãos.

- Ohayo Hokage-sama. aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sensei me ajuda, por favor! – Obito implorou.

- O que... – ao receber um olhar zangado da ruiva, minato enrigeceu-se. – bem... alguém está ferido?

- Por enquanto não. Mas Konoha vai receber duas novas moradoras, se alguém continuar a espiar nas termas.

- Novas mora... – Ele começou a rir, quando entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

- Alguma objeção...

- Eu tenho! – Obito gritou, sendo ignorado pela ruiva.

- Hokage-sama? – completou calmamente. Minato tossiu para disfarçar o riso.

- Não acha, kushina, que está sendo um pouquinho exagerada?

- Se eu estivesse sendo um pouquinho exagerada, estaria dizendo a essa pequena mistura de cruz credo, que o tempo que perde tentando espiar as mulheres mais velhas, podia estar com uma namoradinha que daqui um tempo, vai ter um corpo mais bonito que muita bruxa que hoje se exibe como uma gatinha!

- Há, como se tivesse alguma garota que...

- Eu sei de uma que arranca um dobrado por você! mas como você não quer saber, não me interessa contar! – Kushina fingiu pesar, antes de retomar a caminhada.

Obito foi obrigado a segui-la, para não perder as orelhas. Jun que havia acompanhado a discussão rindo discretamente, acenou para Minato antes de seguir a mãe.

Minato sacudiu a cabeça. Quem podia contra aquele furacão de cabelos vermelhos, no qual Kushina Uzumaki se tornara?

Sanae o fitou com aqueles olhos verdes plácidos.

- Minato-kun, eu não sei o porque de Kushina ter feito aquilo.

- Bem, Sanae... Acho que você foi enganada.

- Por quem?

- Alguém que queria que eu expulsasse Kushina da vila. Não vejo alguma outra explicação. – minato sentou-se na cama, acariciando os cabelos dela.

Quando kushina o beijara, entendera que não poderia continuar tentando algo com Sanae. A garota não tinha aquela vivacidade que o atraia tanto em kushina. Era atraente, mas não estimulante.

Os beijos de Sanae eram bons. Os de Kushina maravilhosos.

Inoshi lhe dissera, o que ele concordava em partes, que Kushina, enquanto Sanae estivesse na cidade, não olharia e não daria bola a ele... E de maneira gentil, ele estava tentando manda-la embora... Afinal, Hizashi confirmara as palavras de kushina, sobre as linhas de chakra de Sanae.

E não havia espaço em Konoha, para uma possível espia.

- Você já decidiu... – Minato começou a falar, quando a porta foi aberta com uma certa rapidez.

- Graças a kami-sama, você está aqui, hokage=sama!

- O que aconteceu, Haijame?

- Há uma confusão na via principal, onde dois monges estão envolvidos, e não estamos conseguindo faze-los parar a briga!

- O que? Como isso começou?

- Bom, Inuzuka estava se gabando como sempre – Minato saiu do quarto, enquanto Haijame, um chunnin que era também um dos maiores encrenqueiros da vila, sendo ultrapassado por Kushina em matéria de travessuras – quando o monge maior mandou ele retirar o que dissera e...

- Haijame, é realmente sério isso que você veio me falar?

- Quero que um raio me parta em dois se isso não for verdade.

- E depois?

- O ruivo deu um socasso em Aoshi, e antes que a gente percebesse, tinha partido para cima do...

- Monge ruivo? – Minato parou. – maior que eu? Mais pesado? Roupas brancas e verdes?

- E com uma patada que fez...

- Haijame... – Minato suspirou. – vá procurar por Kushina Uzumaki dentro do bairro Uchiha. Leve-a até a minha sala e por Kami-sama... – Minato suspirou. – Reze para que eu esteja enganado.


	86. Chapter 86

- Bem, eu confio no seu bom senso, senhora Uchiha. – kushina curvou-se. – E mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelos meus trajes... ou melhor pela falta deles.

- Não preocupe-se, senhorita Kushina. Eu entendo perfeitamente que meu filho está passando dos limites.

- Senhora Yukina, se me permite fazer uma pequena observação... Seu filho será um grande ninja, se sobreviver aos impulsos juvenis. Se de maneira não-intencional, ofendi sua sensibilidade, ao chegar dessa maneira aqui, peço-lhe desculpas, novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos kushina saia, em direção a pequena praça no centro do bairro Uchiha. Jun pedira para ficar lá, enquanto a ruiva conversava com a mãe de Obito.

Felizmente, Jun era uma menina doce, calma... Embora tivesse seus momentos de ser espoleta, eram somente com aqueles que ela confiava. Tomoe, Megume, Hiashi – Kushina fez uma careta ao pensar no nome do líder dos Hyuuga – Shikaku, Yoshino, Inoshi, Yuki, Tsunade e Minato. Pelas conversas que tivera com a menina, sua mãe dissera a ela, enquanto fugiam, escondendo-se, que estavam procurando por ela, Kushina.

E que Kushina Uzumaki era a melhor mãe do mundo. Com isso em mente, um sorriso satisfeito surgiu no rosto de Kushina. Ela havia aprendido a amar a pequenina e jamais permitiria que o seu bebê – não a sua mocinha, corrigiu-se, lembrando as inúmeras vezes que a criança lhe chamara a atenção por esse motivo – fosse afastada novamente dela.

A pequena praça do bairro Uchiha fora projetada com três bancos, onde umas três pessoas poderiam sentar-se. Quatro balanços, uma gangorra, uma pequena caixa de areia e um trepa-trepa. Jun estava sentada em um balanço, quieta, escutando um garotinho, que tinha a sua mesma idade.

Quando a ruiva se aproximou das crianças, ele lhe lançou um olhar claramente hostil.

- Ohayo. – Kushina o cumprimentou. – Jun, despeça-se do seu amiguinho. Agora nós vamos voltar até as termas.

- Você vai matar o Obito? – o menino lhe perguntou a queima-roupa.

- Não. – Kushina mordeu o lábio por dentro, para não rir. – Eu apenas vou transformar Obito numa menina, se ele continuar a espiar as mulheres a tomar banho. por que?

- Eu não disse que a minha mamãe não ia matar o Obito? – Jun declarou com superioridade. – Eu não minto!

O menino deu de ombros.

- Não mente, mas é muito irritante!

- Eu não sou irritante! – Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Jun. – Eu sou irritante, mamãe?

- Não meu bem. Mas vamos antes que o dragão apareça.

O garoto franziu a testa.

- Dragões não existem.

- Isso é uma maneira de se ver, meu caro garoto. – Kushina piscou um olho para ele. – Conheco um Uchiha que juro que é um dragão disfarçado. E se ele me pegar aqui, acho que vai fazer churrasquinho de mim.

- Quem conseguiria fazer algo tão nobre? – ao escutar a voz de Fugaku, Kushina deu um enorme pulo.

- Seu... – inflou as bochechas, para trancar um palavrão. – a senhora Uchiha sua mãe não lhe ensinou, quando você era criança, Fugaku a nunca interromper uma conversa séria?

- Que tipo de conversa séria você poderia ter com o _meu _filho?

- Seu... – Kushina olhou com o canto de olho para o garotinho, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida. – definitivamente é seu filho. Bem, eu já resolvi os assuntos que tinha por aqui...

- RUIVA LOUCA! ESPERA POR MIM QUE PRECISO TE AVISAR QUE...

- HAIJAME! – pegou a mao de Jun, enquanto fazia um aceno distraído. Puxou a filha, e quando chegou perto do chunnin, deu-lhe um soco no ouvido. – desse jeito até os mortos vão saber que eu estou aqui! – sem olhar para trás, rumou para fora do bairro. Haijame correu atrás dela.

- Ei, só vim aqui por... – Haijame olhou Jun, em seguida para Kushina. – porque você fez um clone e encolheu ele?

- Haijame... andou brigando e tendo a cabeca enfiada num vaso outra vez?

- Há, há, que engraçado, ruiva. – ele colocou o braço atrás da cabeça.

- Mas eu perguntei seriamente!

- Bom, o hokage me mandou atrás de você, por conta que um par de monges está quebrando a vila, e um deles é ruivo e...

- E por que diabos por um monge ser ruivo e com a cabeça quente tem que necessariamente estar ligado a mim?

- Está pedindo para a pessoa errada, ruiva. Ah, propósito... Voce ainda vai querer aquele pó de mico que me fez jurar que ia comprar?

- Depende. – os olhos de Kushina brilharam intensamente. - Você comprou?


	87. Chapter 87

_- Hime? – ela ignorou o chamado de seu marido, Eikichi. – Hoje meu irmão Sanosuke está fazendo uma festa, na casa dele. Vamos?_

_Hinata não respondeu, olhando para o céu. Ele suspirou. A semanas ela parecia uma casca vazia, sem importar-se com nada. Ficava parada, olhando algum canto, como se sua vida dependesse disso._

_Eikichi soltou a pequena Kushina no chão, que caminhou confiante até a mãe, agarrando-lhe os joelhos, tentando subir neles._

_- Sua filha precisa de você, Hinata. – Como se para confirmar as palavras do ruivo, Kushina puxou os cabelos da mãe, a expressão risonha no rosto. Hinata pareceu acordar, então começou a acariciar os cabelos da menina, depois de a pegar no colo._

_Lagrimas estavam em seus olhos._

_- Eu não consigo, Eikichi! Dói pensar que eles... eu sou uma inútil...covarde..._

_- Uma covarde jamais teria dito para minha mãe aquilo que você disse, Hinata. E quer saber? Mil vezes prefiro você a um filho! E digo isso setenta vezes sete!_

_- Eikichi!_

_- Você está viva, hime. E é isso que para mim importa. Você e a nossa Kushina._

_Hinata desviou o olhar do marido._

_- Por que... Por que voce quis dar o nome dela a nossa filha? – Hinata fez a pergunta que a incomodava a tempos._

_- Para não negar a nossa himechan o que é dela de direito._

_Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior._

_- Essa é uma forma de..._

_- Não! – ele aproximou-se das duas, ajoelhando-se . kushina imediatamente beijou o pai, que retribuiu o beijo. – Da minha boca ela jamais irá saber isso. Mas Kushina já era o nome dela, muito antes dela nascer... ou estou enganado? _

;; ; ;

Kuwabara apenas sentiu que havia caído, quando o gosto de terra seca invadiu sua boca.

- Foi mal, Ina.

- Kuwabara. Eu apenas não te mando para o hospital, porque Minato teve a compaixão de te deixar ficar em Konoha!

- Ele só fez isso para ver se você abria o roupão para ele!

Kuwabara apenas não levou mais um soco, ou um chute, porque kushina foi impedida. Quando virou-se para esbravejar com a criatura que impediu disso, deparou-se com os olhos serenos de Minato, que brilhavam.

- Mais alguma teoria Uzumaki a meu respeito, Kuwabara?

- Mais algumas. Quer ouvir elas?

- Na hora que você estiver disposto a cumprir o que prometeu. – Minato se segurava para não quebrar a cara dele, mais até do que Kushina já fizera nos poucos minutos que haviam saído da sala.

- Nossa que gentileza. – Kuwabara ironizou, acabando por levar um peteleco de Saito. – QUEM VOCE ACHA QUE É PARA FAZER ISSO, MOLEQUE?

- A complacência deve ser paga com gratidão e humildade não ironia e...

Quando Kuwabara levantou-se para pegar Saito, Minato soltou Kushina, que o fez sentar-se novamente no chão.

- O que deseja falar conosco, hokage-sama? – Kushina deu um olhar mortal a Kuwabara, que cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

- Na verdade é apenas com você, Kushina. Já que você e seus alunos já saíram do hospital, amanha as missões do time nove recomeçam.

- Graças a Kami. Dois dias inteiros com Kuwabara e eu o mataria. – kushina sorriu para Minato. – E já tem alguma ultra-mega-poderosa para inflamar os egos dos meus amados alunos?

- Bem, não é tão perigosa quanto o salvamento de duas donzelas em perigo...

- Não é catar as pulgas do clã Inuzuka, não é? – Kushina olhou rapidamente para Kuwabara. Se fosse ELE é quem iria realizar aquela missão!

- Não. É uma missão um pouco suja... E espinhosa.

- Hokage-sama, se continuar enrolando, vamos brigar. O que é?

- Porque diabos ele nos deu essa missão?

Iruka espirrou depois de fazer a pergunta.

- Por conta dos dotes de vocês, oras essa! – kushina respondeu, enquanto erguia os pés para que Gai limpasse o chão onde eles estavam.

- Antes de secar, sensei, você não pode abaixar os pés. – o garoto falou, depois que tirou o pano.

- Ficar de pernas para o ar, enquanto três homens limpam uma casa... o sonho da minha vida está se realizando! – ela riu, enquanto virava a pagina do livro sobre artes marciais, que pegara na biblioteca, pouco antes de ir atrás da sua mãe. O livro ficara esquecido na mesa da sala, até que a ruiva o pegara, para distrai-la enquanto os gennins trabalhavam. Ela até que tentara ajuda-los, mas depois que, "sem querer" o balde de água suja que carregava escorregou de suas mãos... no piso totalmente branco, do segundo andar. Para azar dos gennins, o acontecimento deu-se perto da escada... A água sujando também o primeiro piso.

Os gennins quase tiveram um troço e a colocaram sentada, enquanto refaziam o serviço domestico.

- Mas aquela velha bem que podia não ser tão pão-dura! Se mandasse limpar essa casa umas duas vezes por ano, ao menos, nós não teríamos tanto trabalho! Acho que se procurássemos, acharíamos um cadáver dentro do armário! Se bem que aquele gambá que fugiu quando o Gai começou a cantar, bem que disfarça o cheiro de podre que tem nessa casa!

Ebisu reclamou. Kushina suspirou.

- Ebisu, a senhora a qual você está se referindo, estudou com o terceiro Hokage. É a conselheira do Quarto. Uma das pessoas mais proeminentes da vila. Que deve ser respeitada!

- Mas que é pão-dura, é!

- Faça o seu trabalho e fique quieto! – Kushina ordenou, voltando a leitura.

Ebisu fez um muxoxo, continuando a esfregar o piso. Volta e meia, algumas palavras como a conselheira poderia atravessar um rio nadando e chegar com as notas de dinheiro intactas nas mãos fechadas.

Kushina estava conferindo os itens que haviam sido colocados para a limpeza, quando a campainha tocou.

- Será que a pão-dureza em pessoa chegou?

- Ebisu! – Kushina o repreendeu. – a conselheira não é pão-dura! Prova disso, é que... tsc, deixa para lá. E tem mais uma coisa, senhor eu sou mais inteligente que a sensei: por que ela tocaria a campainha, se tem a chave da própria casa?

Iruka e Gai começaram a rir da cara que Ebisu fez, quando murchou. Kushina foi atender a porta, voltando com a filha segura pela mao.

- Você vai demorar muito mamãe? – Jun continuou a conversa iniciada na porta.

- Assim que a conselheira chegar, bebê, nós vamos ir. O que o Saito fez de bom?

Ao reconhecer os alunos da mãe, Jun escondeu-se atrás dela.

- O que foi, querida? – jun colocava a cabeça para o lado e ao ver os garotos a olhando escondia-se.

- Ele parece com o Saito.

- E o Saito andou puxando o seu cabelo novamente?

- Saito me chamou de bebê! E eu sou uma mocinha!

- Você chutou a canela do Saito outra vez? Jun Uzumaki! – Kushina virou-se, disposta a passar uma bronca na filha, deparando-se com o olhar da conselheira sobre os móveis.

- Pelo visto, está de acordo com o meu pedido. – ela falou, ao passar o dedo sobre um móvel, retirando-o limpo. – parabéns, Uzumaki. – a conselheira olhou para Kushina, com altivez.

- O mérito é todo dos garotos, Senhora Homura.

Garanto que sem a sua supervisão... – a conselheira olhou com surpresa para Jun, que abraçou com firmeza as pernas da mãe. – o que é isso?

- Isso é a minha filha, Jun, senhora Homura.

- Oha-Ohayo. – Jun falou, antes de esconder-se.

- Eu não sabia que você era viúva, Kushina. Nem que tinha uma filha!

- Nunca me casei, senhora Homura. – o tom de Kushina foi extremamente frio. – Gracas a Kami, não cometi essa burrada.

Os olhos da conselheira brilharam, intensamente.

- Onde está o pai, se é que posso perguntar?

- Gai, Ebisu, Iruka e Jun... porque vocês não vão indo para a minha casa, enquanto termino a conversa com a senhora Homura?

Embora Kushina usasse de gentileza, eles nem sonharam em contrariar a sensei. A rigidez muscular que kushina ficara, era de pura raiva. Depois que os garotos desapareceram junto com a menina, foi que Kushina encontrou forças para responder a pergunta da conselheira.

- O pai de Jun, senhora Homura, espero que esteja no quinto dos infernos, sendo açoitado, queimado e perfurado por todos os demônios que estiverem por lá!

- musica tema do capitulo...

Sentimentos são... como uma canção... para a bela e a fera...

Saito olhou para a lista, que tinha em mãos. Kushina lhe dera uma boa quantia em dinheiro, avisando que naquele dia, iria levar seus alunos para almoçar em casa. Ele já tinha uma porção do almoço encaminhada, quando Jun resolvera fazer manha, para ir com a mãe. Ele então desligara todos os botões do fogão, deixara a menina com Ina-sama e então se encaminhara para o mercado, comprar os ingredientes que faltavam.

Estava tão distraído, organizando-se que não percebeu quando tropeçou numa pedra, acabando por cair no chão. Quando estava começando a levantar-se, uma mao feminina lhe foi estendida.

Ele aceitou e ao olhar a dona da mao, sentiu o coração disparar.

- Sanae. – ele sussurrou, olhando o rosto com atenção. Nunca poderia esquecer os olhos verdes da ruiva.

- Você não me conhece, entendeu, Saito? – ela sussurrou de volta. Quando o garoto estava de pé, ela sussurrou novamente. – me procure a noite. – aumentando a voz, sorriu para ele. – Cuidado por onde anda, querido. Você pode se machucar seriamente.

- O mesmo vale para você. – Saito ficou parado, observando-a caminhar até entrar em uma loja. Sussurrou a frase quando Sanae já não era vista. – Se tocar em um fio de Ina-sama ou Jun...


	88. Chapter 88

- Entao, voce entendeu o que tem que fazer?

Ao escutar a pergunta de Minato, Inoshi sentiu vontade de enfiar um soco na cara do hokage.

= É o que eu sempre faço. Mas so uma pequena observação. Se Yuki descobrir que eu estive com ela, você é que vai explicar para ela, entendeu?

- Hai,hai... quanto antes você começar, antes vai...

=-Não vou.

= Por que?

= Sanae tem visitas. – Inoshi apontou para a janela, onde via-se perfeitamente a ruiva, junto de um adolescente alto. Minato franziu a testa, quando o moreno abriu os braços, enquanto falava algo, virando o rosto em seguida com o tapa de Sanae.

Ela falou algo, parecendo bastante zangada, ao que ele deu de ombros. Então, sentou-se na janela e pulou para a ruiva, virando uma perfeita cambalhota, parando em pé.

Bateu continência e começou a se afastar.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – minato murmurou, para Inoshi, que acenou. Ocultando o chakra, minato seguia pelos telhados.

O garoto seguia sem pressa pela vila, obviamente sem pensar que estava sendo seguido. Ou não se preocupava com isso. Ele caminhou até o hospital, entrando devagar, apreciando a vista do luar antes disso. Minato conseguiu perceber que ele usava roupas que lhe eram vagamente familiares.

Ao entrar, Minato pediu para uma enfermeira de saída, quem o jovem iria visitar. Surpreendeu-se ao saber que era a mãe de kushina. Foi o mais rápido que conseguiu, encontrando a ruiva embalando Jun no colo.

Quando a ruiva o encarou, ele olhou em torno do quarto.

= Algum problema, hokage-sama?

= Nenhum kushina. Hum... por acaso, não viu um garoto, de uns dezessete anos, calça azul e camiseta verde, por ai? Ele é moreno...

= Tirando a idade, acabou de descrever Gai e Saito. E mais ou menos metade da população juvenil de konoha.

= Bom, eu...

= Hokage-sama. – a voz as suas costas, fez minato virar-se. O garoto Saito, usando as roupas que Minato descrevera o olhava fixamente. – é uma honra vê-lo, novamente.

- Saito, você não viu um rapaz pouco mais velho que você pelo hospital? Ele vestia roupas semelhantes as suas.

= Não. – a resposta, foi dada depois de uma pequena pausa.

= Minato, o que está acontecendo?

= Kushina, não deixe sua mãe nem sua filha sem vigilância.

Sem dizer mais nehuma palavra, minato saiu, disposto a procurar por todos os aposentos do hospital.

Kushina encarou Saito, com uma expressão levemente curiosa.

- Saito, o que você andou aprontando para que o hokage esteja te procurando pessoalmente?


	89. Chapter 89

Capitulo 89

- Entao?

- Entao? Depois que voce saiu atras do garoto, Sanae resolveu ir deitar-se. Me poupou do trabalho de aplicar a droga, tomou alguns soníferos, mas antes... Se a Uzumaki tem a boca suja, aquela outra ruiva é um esgoto a céu aberto!

- Jura? Mas não me importa a falta de educação de Sanae. O que você descobriu a respeito dela?

Inoshi hesitou um pouco antes de começar a falar.

- Sanae não é exatamente uma ninja, mas não é nenhum anjo de coro. – Inoshi corou intensamente, antes de continuar a falar. – é a segunda no comando do seu clã, tem um irmão menor... ela estava seguindo ordens de conquistar um idiota e descobrir o que pudesse sobre Konoha. O clã ao que parece, foi contratado, para exterminar de vez os Uzumaki. E como Konoha tem a fama de proteger seus habitantes..

- Me diga que foi o imperador Takayama quem fez isso.

- Nas memórias de Sanae não mostrou quem foi o contratante. Mas parece que para uma certa Kushina Uzumaki, ela faria o serviço de graça e sorrindo ainda.

- Sanae ainda insiste que foi kushina quem bateu nela? – Minato estreitou os olhos. Iria adorar chutar aquela...

- Já fiz uma lista do que ela descobriu – apontou um pergaminho. – E sinceramente Minato? Você é doido.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Trocar uma ruiva sem juízo por uma outra ruiva doida...

- E o irmão de Sanae? Está onde?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Na minha investigação, Sanae questionava a mãe se já poderiam ir buscar o irmão, e quando questionou a decisão negativa, recebeu uma bofetada... Sem contar os inúmeros xingamentos proferidos pela outra pessoa. Tsuko.

Minato desviou o olhar, pensativo.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sanae está realmente apaixonada por você, Hokage-sama.

Jjkllllllllllll

- Eu dispenso! – Kuwabara empurrou a xícara contendo café.

- Você vai pegar isso sim senhor!

- Me obrigue! – ele inclinou-se perante a mesa. Kushina fez o mesmo.

- Você por acaso conseguiu outro emprego?

- Ainda não, mas...

- Estou focando a palavra Não! – Kushina fez aspas com as mãos. – Agora escuta gafanhoto, e muito bem! Você chegou anteontem na vila, já arrumando confusão. Eu não consigo mais dar cinco passos na rua, sem que venham me pedir se tenho mais primos ruivos e monges!

- Quer bolinhos de arroz, Ina-sama? – Saito ofereceu uma tigela com o alimentos, as ultimas provisões que Toshiro lhe dera.

- Quero que esse estrupício que está na minha frente deixe de ser orgulhoso e vá ver o que Minato quer com ele!

- Olha, se o mesmo que eu estou pensando, vou quebrar a cara dele!

- Chega de palhaçada, Kuwabara! Eu não vou conseguir sustentar essa casa sozinha! E também tem o problema desse espaço! Aqui é minúsculo! Eu não vou deixar Saito morar sozinho com você!

- Porque não? Quando você tinha a idade dele já era mãe! Já esta na hora do garoto aprender como os bebes são feitos!

- Eu só fui mãe com a idade de Saito, você sabe porque!

O silencio tenso tomou conta da mesa. Kuwabara suspirou.

- Eu já passei da idade de perseguir gatos, Ina.

- E quem garante a você, que é para perseguir gatos que Minato lhe chamou?

- E para o que mais seria?

Kushina suspirou.

- Eu me comprometi por você, Kuwabara. Se Minato nao lhe quiser aqui... – a voz de kushina foi ficando triste, seus olhos perdendo o brilho. – por favor, meu primo.

- Ina.. – Kuwabara ficou por alguns instantes sem prumos. – Diabos! – praguejou. Ele detestava quando Ina fazia aquilo. Kushina uzumaki triste, deprimida, ele não agüentava.– Não se atreva a chorar! – ordenou quando a prima abaixou a cabeça. Ele conseguia ver o lábio inferior da ruiva tremendo. Bateu com o punho na mesa. – Kushina eu vou la falar com o ero-hokage, está bem? Dou a minha palavra!

- Você vai mesmo falar com Minato?

A voz de kushina estava baixa, um pouco esperançosa.

- Hai. – Kuwabara fez uma careta.

- Jura?

- Hai! – Ele quase rosnou.

- Que bom. Você vai ver que Minato não é homem de disperdicar um talento natural como o seu. – Kushina ergueu o rosto, mostrando-o sorridente e feliz.

Kuwabara arregalou os olhos.

- Ele não conhece a sua face manipuladora, não é?

Kushina deu de ombros.

- Saito, pode trazer a comida. Nada melhor para abrir o apetite que uma discussão matinal. Estou faminta!

- Eu poderia ter vindo sozinho. – Kuwabara resmungou, cerca de uma hora mais tarde.

- Poderia. – kushina concordou.

- Então, por que você está aqui?

- Porque o Hokage-sama me convocou, junto com você. – ela explicou, pacientemente.

- Certo. Mas isso não explica aquela maldita meia hora, onde três clones seus estavam penteando seus cabelos!

Kushina puxou uma longa mecha para frente. O longo cabelo estava brilhante e sedoso.

- Me diga desde quando que eu te devo satisfação da minha vida? Se eu quiser, ando cheia de lama até mesmo no...

O olhar atravessado que Kuwabara lhe deu fez brotar um sorriso em kushina.

- Kushina! – Yuki apareceu por uma porta. – você. – estreitou os olhos.

- Ohayo, Gralha. Ainda atazanando a vida dos pobres coitados da vila?

- Você gosta muito disso? – Yuki falou. Tinha serias intenções de matar o ruivo. Esconder o corpo e esquecer que aquilo existia.

- Infelizmente, é meu único primo perto... E que sabe sobre aquilo que você sabe tão bem quanto eu.

- Você contou sobre... aquilo para ele?

- Para certas coisas, confio em Kuwabara cegamente.

- Jura? Então quer dizer que se eu arranjar um chicotinho... – foi Kuwabara terminar de falar, para receber um soco de Kushina.

- Mais fácil você conseguir transformar a Inuzuka. – kushina mostrou-lhe a língua.

Yuki deu-se um tapa na testa.

- Minato-sama pediu para assim que você chegasse – falou, referindo-se a Kuwabara. – aquela porta. – O ruivo acenou com a cabeça, antes de entrar na porta indicada. Kushina e Yuki ficaram conversando um pouco.

- Porque a Tomoe não está trabalhando?

Yuki revirou os olhos.

- Ela veio trabalhar, mas o Hyuuga apareceu... não a deixava dar um passo sem estar atrás dela, até mesmo pegar um pergaminho "era muito pesado para o estado dela". – Yuki falou, fazendo aspas. – Entao, quando vim para falar com Minato, ele aproveitou e seqüestrou a mulher. Ou melhor, Minato a mandou embora, para que o Hyuuga parasse de atrapalhar o serviço dela.

Kushina riu.

- Bem, aposto que Tomoe foi sem reclamar para...

- Furiosa 'e uma palavra que descreve melhor e...

A porta de Minato foi arrebentada, com o peso de Kuwabara. Ele havia praticamente voado, batendo de encontro a parede. Balançou a cabeça meio desorientado.

- Três segundos. – Kushina falou, trocando um olhar com Yuki, que fez uma careta.

Dois segundos e meio depois, Tsume Inuzuka saiu da sala de Minato e pegou kuwabara pelo colarinho.

- Repita aquilo se for homem.

- Homem eu sou... mas burro juro que não est'a escrito na minha testa. – Kuwabara tentou sorrir charmosamente para Tsume.

- Tsume, que achou do meu primo?

A inuzuka virou-se, olhos estreitados.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado.

- Aprendi com ele. Foi excelente sensei não acha?

- Inuzuka, daria para tentar não matar o Uzumaki? – Minato apareceu na porta. – pelo menos at'e a volta...

- Volta de onde? – Kushina encarou Minato, que sorriu para ela. A ruiva arregalou os olhos, pois o olho esquerdo de Minato estava roxo.

- Ohayo, Kushina. Depois que terminarmos aqui, quero falar com você.

- Já tinha me mandado chamar, Hokage-sama...

- Inuzuka, Uzumaki... acho que vocês já sabem tudo sobre a missão. Tsume... hum... acho que seria bom você largar ele.

- Kuwabara, acho que você encontrou a mulher perfeita para você. não leva desaforo para casa, tem forca nas mãos e não tem medo de cara feia.

- Uzumaki eu já sou casada, entendeu garota? Alias, DEVERIA saber, afinal da em cima do meu marido!

A ultima coisa que Minato conseguiu perceber, foi um rastro de fogo caindo em cima de Tsume e Kuwabara.


	90. Chapter 90

Kushina virou a cara, encarando Minato com os olhos estreitos.

- Mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama?

- Está irritada comigo, pois não permiti que você e Tsume se arrebentassem?

- Aquela cadela – e sinto ofender os cães do sexo feminino – sugeriu que EU estava dando em cima daquele CACHORRO que 'e o marido dela. Desde quando tenho cara de quem gosta de ficar com pulgas?

Minato riu, recebendo um olhar assassino da ruiva.

- Bom, com pulgas eu não sei, mas cheia de sanguessugas com certeza.

- Ah, 'e. então me chamou para dizer que aquela área ficou liberada para eu ir brincar com os meus homens?

- Você ainda não desistiu de treinar com eles naquele pântano?

- Eu so não fui ainda, porque o hokage não liberou o nosso ingresso!

- Kushina, eu acho perigoso deixar aqueles três...

- Hokage-sama, pensa um pouquinho. Aqueles três sobreviveram a uma luta – esta certo que quase por milagre – que se eu fosse sozinha, estaria linda e comida por vermes a uma hora dessa.

- Eu também ajudei, caso não se lembre.

- Um pouquinho e somente no final. – Kushina falou, os braços cruzados, fazendo bico. – me chamou então so para deixar a ruiva com vontade de socar a Inuzuka?

- Falei com a Conselheira Homura ontem a tarde, pouco antes de ir para minha casa.

Kushina fez uma cara de desanimo.

- E o que aquela moralista hipócrita veio zurrar nos seus ouvidos?

- A partir da próxima semana, toda sexta-feira, pela parte da manha, o time nove esta convocado a limpar a casa da conselheira.

- Ah, toda sex... O QUE? – Kushina gritou, parecendo acordar. – quer dizer então...

- Bem, parabéns.

Kushina socou o ar.

- Bom, eles não vão ficar muito contentes, em todo caso... – ela riu. – muito obrigada, Hokage-sama. mais alguma coisa?

- Semana que vem, as aulas na academia ninja começam. Por acaso, Kushina, você já providenciou a matricula de Jun? Se for por conta dos documentos, eu posso falar com...

- Não e nem vou fazer. – Kushina deu de ombros. – minha filha não vai ser ninja.

Minato ficou atônito por alguns instantes.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não quero sangue nas mãos da minha filha.

Minato a encarou.

- Para poder me defender, eu tive que aprender a ser ninja. Eu estou ensinando minha filha a se defender, mas nao quero que ela sinta que matar é algo tão banal quanto respirar.

- Kushina, se sua filha...

- Minha resposta é não, hokage-sama! jun não vai freqüentar a academia ninja!

- Kushina..

- Se for apenas isso, hokage-sama, posso ir? – a face de Kushina se enrigeceu. – E não precisa gastar a sua saliva para tentar me convencer! – Minato a fitou por alguns segundos. Naquele momento não iria convence-la a nada.

- Não. Os pais de Obito e Kakashi vieram falar comigo.

- E eu com isso?

- Você é a responsável pelos dois, pelo próximo mês.

- Como é que é a coisa?

- Vieram me pedir, para deixa-los sobre a sua responsabilidade no próximo mês. – Minato sentiu um arrepio, quando a face de Kushina tomou uma expressão... – Kushina, não sei o que você está pensando, mas a resposta é não!

- Não pensei nada... – ela falou, com a expressão MUITO inocente. – só que eles iam me pagar!

- Kushina... eles são so crianças!

- Aff, se tivessem feito o tratamento que eu pretendo aplicar, garanto que você hoje não estaria exibindo esse olho roxo.

- Olho... – colocou a mao no próprio rosto. - o que o meu olho roxo tem a ver...

- Há, como se você não o tivesse ganhado espiando alguma mulher indefesa!

- Eu não estava espiando nenhuma mulher!

- Estava espiando então um homem? – a conclusão obvia fez Minato arregalar os olhos.

- Andou bebendo a essa hora da manhã?

- Há, quer que pense o que?

- A verdade, apenas para variar!

- E que verdade seria essa? Escorregou no banheiro e seu olho teve um encontro romântico com a maçaneta da porta? – Kushina declarou, azeda.

- Eu não definiria como um encontro romântico, o fato de ter escorregado e batido meu olho na maçaneta da porta!

Minato estava a ponto de perder o bom humor. Se Kushina _ousasse rir..._ mas ela não o fez. Encarou-o por alguns minutos, como se avaliasse se ele estava mentindo. Então, surpreendentemente, seu olhar suavizou.

- Coitadinho. – ela falou delicadamente. – Ainda está doendo?

- Um pouco. – Minato admitiu, suspirando. Kushina aproximou-se dele com decisão.

- Deixe-me olhar.

- Não precisa, a Yuki... – Minato esqueceu o que ia falar, quando a ruiva pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Encarou o olho preocupada.

- Devia botar gelo, para desinchar um pouco. E bife fresco também ajuda.

Minato sentiu o estomago revirar.

- Até suporto o gelo, mas nada de bife. – Minato pegou as mãos de Kushina.

- Sei de outra coisa, que ajuda também a parar de doer. – ela sussurrou, levemente corada.

- E o que é? – ambos tinham os corações disparados.

- Beijinho de mãe.

- Ah... bom, minha mãe está bastante longe... será que serve outra? – Minato fez-se de sonso.

- Não sei... – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – posso tentar? Eu tenho uma filhinha...

- Prometo me comportar. – ambos riram um pouco, antes dela erguer-se na ponta dos pés, beijando o machucado, algumas vezes. Minato a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Parou de doer? – a ruiva perguntou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás.

- Um pouquinho.

- Hum... então vou beijar mais um pouco. – ela levantou-se, beijando-o mais.

- Agora... eu estou me lembrando... – Minato falou com voz de criança manhosa. – que eu também bati a bochecha... e está doendo...

- É? – Kushina moveu a boca, beijando a bochecha do loiro.- melhorou? – perguntou sem afastar-se.

- E também a minha boca... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, que o beijou delicadamente na boca. Minato imediatamente retribuiu, apertando-a com os braços. Kushina o abraçou, ignorando qualquer sombra de restrição que poderia ter.

_0 0 0 0 0 0 segredos – Frejat e Barao vermelho )00000000000_

Minato sentou-se, enquanto estudava as memórias de Sanae, que Inoshi havia colhido durante o sono dela. Aparentemente, quem dera a surra em Sanae fora Kushina, mas as diversas testemunhas que ele averiguara, confirmavam que a Uzumaki estava fora de cogitação de ter pegado Sanae.

Bem, o que mais pesara fora o testemunho de Tsunade, que afirmara que Kushina não tinha condições de fazer um kage bushin...

Kami, as memorias de Sanae eram verdadeiros relatórios ninjas! Uma memória em particular chamou a atenção de Minato. Embora Kushina afirmasse que não conhecia Sanae, Inoshi colhera a informação que a ruiva já havia seguido Kushina quando ambas eram adolescentes.

Ele estreitou os olhos, perante um parágrafo. A SUA RUIVA passeara aos beijos e abraços com um talzinho... que mais tarde fora procurar Sanae para passar a noite.

Ele estava a ponto de explodir, quando Sanae entrou na sala. De maneira calculada, ele começou a enrolar os pergaminhos com aqueles relatórios.

- Ohayo, Minato-kun! – Sanae sorriu, delicada. Haviam se encontrado mais cedo, Minato lhe pedira para ir até seu escritório.

- Ohayo, Sanae-chan. – ele obrigou-se a retribuir o sorriso. – passou bem a noite?

- Depois que tomei os remédios recomendados pela médica...

- Sente-se bem agora? – Minato pediu delicadamente. Não iria afastar a presa, antes de ver um confronto entre ela e Kushina. Confiava na sua ruiva, apenas queria ver o quanto a cara de pau de Sanae era grande.

- Sim. – ela sorriu placidamente, aproximando-se. – mas você esta estranho, Minato-kun.

- Problemas. – ele sorriu, meio amarelo. – Sanae, eu gostaria...

- Hai, Minato-kun? Do que?

- De que você e Kushina tivessem uma conversa.

Sanae pareceu levar um pequeno susto, antes de assentir.

- Entendo... – ela parecia estar associando "Kushina" as palavras de Minato.

- Não, você não entende. Kushina é uma ninja recente na vila, com nossa confiança irrestrita. Se ela realmente bateu...

- Não existe "se", Minato-kun. Kushina me parou na rua e me enchei de pancadas.

- Se ela fez isso – Minato ignorou as palavras de Sanae. – ela terá que ser punida.

Sanae ficou em silencio, alguns minutos.

- Eu... – ela hesitou um pouco. – espero que você use seu coração, Minato-kun. A senhorita Kushina estava com bastante ciúmes, e... – Sanae suspirou. – Eu não sei...

- O que?

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Afasta-la por alguns meses... ou quem sabe, dar uma punição física. O que você sugere? – Minato pediu dissimuladamente a ela.

- Eu acho... que você não deve fazer nada. A senhorita Kushina por mais que seja culpada...

Uma batida na porta fez Sanae virar-se. Sem pedir quem era, Minato mandou entrar. Ao ver as duas ruivas se encarando, Minato percebeu que a face de Sanae estava serena como sempre. Nem mesmo os olhos demonstravam mudança alguma de sentimento. Já de Kushina não podia-se dizer o mesmo.

Olhos dourados de raiva, o rosto contorcido em ódio contido. Se ele não a tivesse avisado antes, que era para evitar atrito com Sanae, duvidava que seria o único a ficar com o olho roxo.

- Mandou chamar Hokage-sama?

- Venha mais perto, por favor, Kushina.

Virando a cara, Kushina aproximou-se da mesa, onde Minato estava sentado.

- O motivo pelo qual eu mandei lhe chamar é a surra que Sanae lhe acusa...

- Me de cinco minutos a sós com ela. Garanto que a historia vai ficar verdadeira.

- Você é uma mentirosa. – Sanae pareceu estar extremamente ofendida.

Kushina a olhou com arrogância.

- Se quiser permanecer com seus dentes, sugiro que admita que mentiu! – a Uzumaki quase rosnou entre dentes.

- A mentirosa aqui é você, Kushina! – Sanae pareceu tomar coragem. – Acha que tenho medo de você? alguém que não tem coragem de assumir as coisas que faz...

- Se eu tivesse feito, pode ter certeza que eu estaria assumindo e esperando os parabéns!

- Mentirosa irônica!

- Nossa, isso machucou! – Kushina fingiu ter levado um golpe no peito. – fique sabendo que... – Kushina interrompeu-se.

- Sabendo que... o que?

- Que quem não tem medo de você sou eu! – os olhos de Kushina voltaram a brilhar. – não tenho medo de mil homens. – Kushina mudou o tom de voz, para mais tranqüilo.

Um brilho sutil ficou por instantes nos olhos de Sanae, mas desapareceu antes que a porta fosse aberta.

- Uzumaki, graças a kami!

- Takana, que invasão é essa?

- Hokage-sama, desculpe, mas a situação é séria! – olhou para Kushina. - A sua mãe acordou do coma e ta fazendo o maior escarcéu la!

- Como? – Minato levantou-se, apenas para ver Kushina saindo pela janela.

Kushina corria em direção ao quarto da mãe, sem perceber nada. No andar onde Hinata estava, Saito e Jun encontravam-se no corredor, a menina sentada chorando. O adolescente a consolava, enquanto os gritos de Hinata eram ouvidos.

- Ina-sama... – ele levantou-se, bastante pálido.

- Saito, leve jun ate em casa, fique lá ate eu voltar. – passou a mao na cabeça da filha. – Se você for uma boa menina, depois nos vamos ir lá no tio Hiashi, esta bem? Mas você precisa obedecer ao Saito.

- Elas não vão machucar a mamãe Hinata?

- É claro que não! a tia Tsu está fazendo tudo o que pode para fazer a mamãe Hinata ficar boa, como nós.

Beijou a testa da filha.

- Agora a mamãe vai falar uma coisa com o Saito e você vai esperar la na ponta, ouviu? E e depois, quero que obedeça ao Saito, está bem, amor?

- Hai... – a menina afastou-se alguns passos.

Kushina encarou Saito seriamente.

- Ela ensinou a você, saito? – quando o garoto assentiu, engolindo em seco, Kushina sentiu vontade de soca-lo.

- Eu fiz uma tentativa, para acorda-la, Ina-sama... Eu... Não sei como aconteceu, mas ela acordou. Mas não via a mim, Saito. Ela via ao Inori, tentou me bater. E falou um monte de...

- Conversamos depois.

- Eu consegui tirar Jun, mas ela acha que ela é você, Ina-sama. se for assim, acho que...

Kushina olhou para a porta, onde a mãe gritava. Quando tinha crises, havia apenas uma coisa que funcionava, fazendo a mãe acalmar-se.

- Fica longe da mente da minha filha. – olhou com firmeza. – entendeu?

Saito assentiu, uma enorme tristeza em seu rosto.

Kushina fez vários selos, transformando=se em Eikichi Uzumaki. Respirando fundo, abriu a porta.

- HINATA! – Kushina transformada gritou. – que maldito escândalo é esse, mulher?

- Eikichi... – os olhos de hinata encheram-se de lagrimas.

- Tia Tsu, Yuki, podem me deixar sozinho com minha esposa? – Kushina aproximmou-se a passos decididos da cama da mãe. Fitou-a nos olhos, vendo um enorme desespero.

- Eles estão vindo, Eikichi.

- Eles não vão pega-la, hime. – olhou para Yuki, que franziu a testa. – Eu cuido dela, não se preocupem.

Kushina afastou os braços de Yuki e tsunade.

- Ela não...

- Eu sei como lidar, não se preocupa, tia Tsu. – Hinata pulou no pescoço de Kushina, que sentou-se na cama. – Calma, hime. Eu estou aqui.

- Eles estão vindo...E não são apenas os homens do imperador. – Hinata falou, sussurrando, temerosa no ouvido de Kushina.

- Eu sei. – Kushina replicou no mesmo tom. – podem nos deixar sozinhas, por favor?

Kushina ficou encarando-as, enquanto Hinata a abraçava com força. Quando a porta foi encostada, Hinata tremia.

- Quem são os outros, alem dos homens do imperador Takayama?

- Ele não tem um coração, Eikichi! Eles vão nos achar, nos matar, não importa onde nos escondamos! Ele não quer so a minha morte. Nossa Kushina é quem corre mais risco. A vida dela é pouco perto do que ele quer!

Kushina pegou os dois braços da mãe, sacudindo-a.

- Escute bem, Hinata. Se ficarmos nós três, iremos chamar a atenção. – Kushina puxou ar. – Convenci uma moça, ela é parecida com você. se chama Kushina, como a nossa hime-chan, ela se chama Kushina- repetiu, como se a mãe não tivesse escutado - como a imperatriz, também.

Hinata negou com a cabeça.

- Não... não...

- Escuta, mulher! – Kushina falou no mesmo tom imperativo que seu pai falaria. – aqui é uma vila muito longe da vila do Redemoinho. Essa Kushina, ela adotou o sobrenome de uzumaki e tem um primo, que se chama Kuwabara, como o filho de Sanosuke. Está tudo combinado, para que você fique com eles.

- Eu não...

- Hinata Uzumaki, cale a boca e escuta! – Sacudiu a mãe. Odiava-se pelo que estava fazendo, mas se era a única coisa que acalmaria a mãe, não hesitaria. – Está tudo combinado, você vai ficar com essa moça Kushina. Nossa himechan, para não chamar a atenção, vai trocar de nome, vai se chamar Jun. entende? Kushina... Kushina e Jun vão lhe chamar de mãe, não se preocupe.

- E você?

=- Quando eu terminar, você fala! – beijou-a na testa. – Elas irão tomar conta de você e você precisa tomar conta delas, para que ninguém desconfie de nada! Junto dessa moca, mora o Kuwabara... e o saito. O menino que você acabou de expulsar daqui.

- Ele tem os olhos de...

- Ele é um bom menino! Kushina tem a mais absoluta confiança nele! Você pode ensina-lo o que quiser, ele aprende fácil, é bom menino... ele também irá lhe ajudar a proteger. – Kushina repetiu isso, para que ela também acreditasse.

- Eu preciso achar Tsuko! Preciso encon...

- Enquanto você estiver protegida aqui, com nossa himechan, eu vou procurar Tsuko. Vou tirar ela das mãos do seu pai, não se preocupe. – Kushina beijou as mãos da mãe. – apenas vou voltar para lhe buscar, quando encontrar a sua irmãzinha.

- Eles disseram que você tinha morrido. – Hinata agarrou os ombros da filha.

- Enquanto você me amar, eu jamais vou morrer. Preciso que você me ajude, Hinata. Fique nessa vila, proteja Kushina, Jun, Kuwabara e Saito.

- Eichiki, eu tenho medo.

= Ninguém que enfrenta o dragão que era a minha mãe pode dizer que tem medo, hinata.

- Mas... mas...

- Eu vou ficar até você dormir. Quando você acordar, quem vai estar aqui é Kushina Uzumaki.. nossa himechan... entendeu?

- Nossa himechan... você não vai ir ao pais das águas, não é? - Hinata pareceu fora de si.

- Eu lhe prometo, Hinata. Mas apenas vou voltar para ficar aqui, quando encontrar sua irma Tsuko. E enquanto isso não acontece, quero que você vá fazendo amigos. Kushina tem vários, que são também aliados.

- Me prometa que não vai morrer.

= Apenas vou morrer, quando você deixar de me amar. – beijou novamente a testa de Hinata. – Agora você precisa descansar. Vou ir chamar a garota, mas preciso que você se comporte. Não fuja. Não tente bater nas enfermeiras.

Abracou a mãe e começou a embala-la, como a uma criança. Hinata colocou a cabeça no ombro de Kushina, fechando os olhos. Vários minutos depois, ela dormia profundamente.

Kushina a deitou no colchão, beijou a bochecha da mãe. Levantou-se e saiu lentamente do quarto. Minato estava encostado na parede contraria a porta. Quando ela o encarou, o coração destrocado, ele abriu os braços, indo até ela.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Kushina jogou-se neles, abraçando e sendo abraçada, sentindo novamente uma coisa que apenas quando seu pai estava vivo, conhecera.

Paz.

Sanae ergueu o rosto, os olhos inflamados de ódio. As palavras que Saito pronunciara, na noite anterior vieram-lhe com força a mente. Ela seguira Minato, apenas para ver o loiro abraçando Kushina.

Não era o primeiro homem que a Uzumaki lhe roubava. Mas seria o ultimo, jurou a si mesma, enquanto fazia as malas. Não tinha mais o que fazer ali. Minato acreditava em Kushina.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquela vagabunda iria se safar, mas era por pouco tempo. Os planos para destruir a vila estavam sendo elaborados e ninguém além dela mataria a ruiva.

Quando um movimento as suas costas lhe chamou a atenção, ela virou-se imediatamente. Saito estava sentado no parapeito da janela.

- Pode me dar os parabéns. Estou tão bom quanto você.

- Vai vir comigo? – Sanae não era mais apenas a segunda na liderança. Agora ela era a líder do clã Kishimoto, encarregada de vingar a desonra que Hinata havia cometido, vinte e cinco anos antes.

- É claro que não. – ele deu de ombros. – minha missão não está terminada, lembra-se?

- Sua missão mudou! Como líder do clã...

- Você vai voltar e dar as respostas que aqueles bobalhões querem. Eu vou ficar e continuar vigiando Kushina, Jun, Kuwabara e agora a tia Hinata.

- Como você pode ser tão baixo?

- Ontem você não acreditou quando eu lhe disse que o hokage acreditaria apenas em Kushina, nao foi? E agora quem é a estúpida que está fazendo as malas?ela pode ser cabeça quente, mas é esperta... ao contrário de voce!


	91. Chapter 91

Capitulo 91

Kushina ergueu o olhar para a mae, que dormia placidamente. Depois daquele ataque, os calmantes que Tsunade e Yuki haviam aplicado, fizeram efeito. Muitas vezes, pensara em simplesmente abandonar tudo, mas não conseguia. Quando lembrava-se de como a mãe era, quando ela Kushina era criança, parecia sentir uma certa renovacao nas suas forças.

Seu pai jamais aprovaria que ela simplesmente deixasse como estava. Kushina levantou-se, indo até a janela. Ele, por amor a hinata, havia rechaçado as chances de ser o líder da vila, pois como seu ojiichan impusera, que era o líder quando do casamento de Eikichi e Hinata, seu pai tivera que optar por entre liderar o clã, sendo que era o filho mais capacitado para tal tarefa ou Hinata.

A mãe vencera, sem ao menos abrir a boca. segundo Toshiro lhe falara. A perdição de Eickichi comecara quando o ninja pusera os olhos na suave e perigosa mulher. Treinada desde a infância para ser uma assassina sutil, ela deveria levar o filho mais velho do imperador Takayama ao tumulo. Possuidora de métodos mais lentos e eficazes, hinata casara-se com ele, a fim de envenena-lo aos poucos, sem suspeitas. Mas o gênio tranqüilo e gentil do marido, a fez mudar de idéia.

Engravidara, perdendo o primeiro filho do casal, quase aos três meses de gestação, decorrente de uma queda de cavalo. Seu sogro, acostumado a comandar tudo, decidira contratar Eikichi Uzumaki, para vigiar a jovem nora, grávida novamente. Quando o ninja ruivo a salvara de morrer, acusada injustamente da morte do marido, ela descobrira que aquela sensação de bem-estar, ao lado do ruivo não era apenas uma grande amizade como supunha.

Eikichi casou-se com ela, mesmo contrariando seu pai. A nova sogra, ao receber a noticia apenas a olhara com um certo alivio. Afinal, o amor que seu filho sentia, era retribuído pela jovem..

Uma batida na porta interrompeu as divagações de Kushina, sendo aberta em seguida. Tomoe olhou para a amiga, um sorriso feliz no rosto.

Ohayo, Kushina... posso entrar?

Só se deixar a sombra pelo lado de fora.

Tomoe imediatamente fechou a cara.

Pela primeira vez, concordo com você. – entrou, fechando a porta.

Eu tenho uma solução. Deixe-o amarrado com uma maçã na boca.

Tomoe lhe lançou um olhar sombrio.

Está chamando meu marido do que eu estou imaginando?

Quando você tiver seu bebe nos braços, eu conto do que eu chamei.

O olhar repreensivo de Tomoe fez Kushina rir.

Ei, estou brincando! – Kushina olhou para a mãe. – você sabe que eu gosto de fazer isso.

Eu não vou brigar com você. – Tomoe declarou, olhando para Hinata. Fitou-a por alguns instantes. – quando envelhecer, se parecer com ela, vai ser muito bonita.

Eu prefiro possuir sabedoria. – Kushina suspirou. – Eu sinceramente espero que o inferno tenha terminado.

Tomoe se aproximou de Kushina.

Eu também. Não agüentava mais ver o seu sofrimento. O seu riso falso. – as amigas se encararam.

Riso falso? – uma sobrancelha se ergueu.

Quando uma pessoa ri demais, está desesperada. – Kushina virou o rosto para o chão. Tomoe a abraçou. – mas agora passou. Você tem Jun, sua mãe acordou do coma, seu primo já está fazendo missões por Konoha... Acho que a única coisa que falta, é conseguir deixar o seu orgulho de lado e se entender de vez com Minato. Ah, e pode contar comigo para expulsar aquela ruiva lombriguenta da vila.

Sanae sumiu a noite passada. – Kushina revelou, soltando uma risadinha não muito inocente.

E você diz isso com essa calma? – Tomoe a largou, arragalando os olhos.

Quem diz que eu estou calma? Aqui – apontou a própria cabeça. – está fervilhante! Eu não consigo imaginar onde aquela coisa pode ter se metido, mas tenho certeza, que quando nós nos encontrarmos novamente, a briga não vai acontecer apenas por vinganca dela.

Vinganca dela porque?

Ora, Tomoe. Minato confiou em mim, não deixando o golpe que ela deu, funcionasse. Acha que isso não deve te-la deixado pulando de raiva? Se fosse comigo, eu estando no lugar dela, a primeira coisa que eu iria fazer, era procurar me vingar. De maneira bastante dolorosa.

Tomoe estremeceu.

0 0

Minato revirou os olhos, enquanto caminhava.

Mas sensei, ela vai nos matar! – Obito tentou mais uma vez.

Deviam ter pensado isso antes de ir esp...

HOKAGE-SAMA!

O grito de Jun, fez os ouvidos de Minato estalarem. Aquilo era mais uma coisa, que a pequena herdara da mãe. Os pulmões fortes.

Quando a menina bateu nas suas pernas, estava correndo de Saito. O garoto moreno estava com a camiseta toda molhada, calções idem. Segurava na mao esquerda uma escova de cabelo, com fios ruivos presos nela.

Hokage-sama, não deixa ele me pegar!

Hokage-sama, Ina-sama mandou eu deixar essa pestinha de cabelos arrumados! – Saito apontou para Jun, que se segurava em Minato.

Hokage-sama, não deixa ele me pegar! – ela repetiu, fugindo de Saito. – Ele vai me puxar os cabelos com aquela escova!

Eu não quero pensar na encrenca que vou arranjar com a sua mãe – ao mesmo tempo que eles discutiam, Saito tentava pegar Jun, que rodeava Minato. – Voce sabe que tem que pentear os cabelos para ficar linda como a sua mãe!

Desde quando que aquela bruxa ruiva é bonita?

A pergunta de Obito foi respondida por um soco de Saito.

Nunca... ofenda... Ina-sama... na minha frente! – Saito largou a escova, tremendo de raiva. De maneira lenta, Saito colocou-se na posição de luta. – Retire o que disse ou vou fazer você engolir suas palavras!

000

- Obrigada. – a voz baixa de hinata soou como musica para Kushina. A jovem colocou o copo de água em cima de uma mesa.

- Como a senhora se sente? Tomoe questionou. Elas conversavam, quando Hinata acordara. E imediatamente, todo o interesse de Kushina voltara-se para a mãe.

Hinata não encarava Kushina diretamente como se tivesse medo dela.

- Eu... dói um pouco.

- Isso é compreensível. A tia Tsu disse que se estivesse dolorida, eu deveria ir chama-la, para que ela lhe desse um analgésico... quer que eu vá?

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

- Não precisa se incomodar por mim.

- Não precisa... – Kushina bufou. – meu pai a chamaria de idiota! Tomoe, fique aqui por um momento, por favor.

Kushina saiu, fechando a porta. Tomoe riu brevemente.

- Aposto que ela vai arrastar tsunade-sama, ou a metade dos atendentes do hospital. Sua filha lhe quer muito bem, senhora Uzumaki.

- Eu... – Hinata hesitou.

- AQUELA BRUXA FEIOSA É A CULPA...

- MEGERA MAL COMI...

Tomoe virou a cabeça. Reconheceria a voz de Obito por um bom tempo. Gemeu quando os berros dele e de kakashi foram subitamente interrompidos. Chegou a levantar-se para ir ver o que acontecia, mas uma leve tontura a impediu. Sentou-s novamente, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas.

Quando recuperou-se, viu que Hinata a encarava, o olhar suave.

- Desculpe-me... Eu...

- Você está grávida, não é? – a ruiva mais velha sorriu para ela. – você tem o brilho de uma flor...

- Obrigada. – Tomoe corou com o elogio. Hinata suspirou, encostando-se nos travesseiros.

- Eu também brilhei, quando meus bebes estavam dentro de mim... pena que dois se tornaram estrelas mortas...

Murmurou antes de fechar os olhos. Sentia-se tão esgotada... tão... a respiração de Hinata tornou-se regular.

Tomoe sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo, como em um sinal de mau agouro.

\\- - - /

Se comentarios grandes fossem deixados assim, sempre, acho que a fic andava mais rapido... sabe... to com inspiracao pra uns 150 capitulos1


	92. Chapter 92

C

Kushina lançou um olhar de desafio a Hiashi.

- Jura? – Kushina largou a mãe da filha.

- Obviamente que somos mais competentes que você. – o moreno frisou, apenas recebendo uma olhada irônica dela.

- Muito bem.. então. – ela agachou-se, chamando a atenção da filha com um beijo. A menina a olhou interrogativamente. – Jun, sabe aquelas perguntas que vcoe queria me fazer ontem? Bem, já que o hiashi está tão ansioso para mostrar a você, que entende das coisas... E já que o hokage-sama concorda, os dois vão responder as suas perguntinhas, está bem?

Jun olhou para eles, os olhos brilhantes. Minato engoliu em seco, quando o sorriso "se ferrou e eu vou rir muito" apareceu no rosto de Kushina.

- Hai.

- Vamos Saito. – ela colocou a mao no ombro esquerdo do moreno. – kakashi e obito fiquem aqui. – se afastou com o garoto, depois de pegar a escova das mãos dele e caminhando, escovvar seus próprios cabelos. Antes de virar o corredor, Kushina parou por um breve instante, observando a face de horror que os dois homens apresentavam. Minato a encarou por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para ela atirar-lhe um beijo... Minato sorriu para ela, antes de escutar a primeira pergunta de Jun, que fez perceber a encrenca onde havia se metido, juntamente com o líder dos Hyuuga.

- Hokage-sama... o que é testículos?

Kushina e Tomoe riram baixinho, quando Saito terminou uma piada sobre monges.

- Mas... isso não é... desrespeitoso? – Tomoe perguntou, rindo ainda um pouco.

- Quem me ensinou essa piada foi Toshiro-sama. – o garoto deu de ombros, sentando-se na janela. – E foi _depois_ que ele virou monge.

- Provavelmente foi depois que ele percebeu que você tinha tanta vocação para ser monge quanto o Uchiha para ser palhaço.

Quando Tomoe enrigeceu-se, olhando em direção a porta, apertando os lábios, Kushina respirou fundo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Ele não é? – Tomoe assentiu. Kushina virou apenas a cabeça, confrontando-se com o olhar azedo do líder dos Uchiha. – Virou perseguição agora?

- Uzumaki. – Ele falou a guisa de cumprimento. O garoto que chamara Jun de irritante estava com Fugaku, uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

- Uchiha. – ela inclinou a cabeça. Sorriu para o garoto, que não mudou a expressão do rosto. – algum problema?

- Vim falar sobre aquele assunto.

- Diga.

- Um dos meus subordinados, recebeu a informação que o imperador Takayama, do pais das águas, esta recrutando mercenários, para ajudar na invasão.

- O imperador Takayama? – Kushina empalideceu, apesar de não dar outra mostra de receio. – Droga. – praguejou baixinho. Olhou para Saito, que encarava o Uchiha com a mesma expressão que encararia algo perigoso.

- Acha que ainda é preciso manter sigilo com Minato, mesmo com Sanae fora da vila? – Fugaku pediu, quando o silencio estava instaurado.

- Como você sabe... – Kushina puxou ar. – eu acho... – ficou rígida. – Sim. Penso que se continuarmos com os planos... E eu tenho uma pessoa que acho que pode se instalar como nosso espião na casa imperial, para nos passar informações, se é certo que o imperador Takayama vai se juntar ao ataque a konoha ou não.

- Esse garoto ou um dos seus primos, dificilmente irão passar pela segurança.

- Não, mas o fabricante da mais fina porcelana que existe, tem acesso quase que total ao palácio. Se não me engano, ele volta e meia, encontra-se até mesmo com a imperatriz, que faz questão de escolher a porcelana na qual são servidas as comidas.

- Parece bem confiante disso.

- Se não tivermos confiança, obviamente que eles irão nos destruir. – Kushina encarou a mãe, que estava com os olhos fechados. Não saberia se ela estava dormindo ou fingindo, para colher mais informações, a respeito da nova vida que iria passar a ter.

- Eu vou matar a Uzumaki. – a porta abrindo-se revelando Hiashi, Jun e Minato. Hyuuga estava bastante pálido, enquanto Minato era da cor de uma beterraba.

Quando a pequena viu quem estava no quarto estreitou os olhos.

- Irritante. – Foi a primeira palavra do filho de Fugaku, encarando Jun.

- Cara de fuinha bêbada. – ela retribuiu o cumprimento, Minato, Hiashi e Tomoe ficando com o queixo caído. Em seguida, cruzou os braços, estreitando os olhos. – porque você está perto das minhas duas mamães?

- Jun. – Kushina chamou, os olhos dourados de raiva, braços cruzados. – peça desculpas ao filho do senhor Uchiha. Agora.

- Ele me chamou de...

- Meninas bonitas não falam palavras feias como você acabou de falar.

Jun dirigiu um olhar bravo a mãe. Virou o rosto.

- Se ele pedir desculpas primeiro.

- Jun Uzumaki. – o tom extremamente baixo da mãe, fez a menina suspirar. – peça desculpas... quando eu terminar de contar até três. Um... Dois... Tres.

- Desculpe... – o pedido foi feito com extrema má vontade. De rosto virado, jun foi até Saito, que exibia uma expressão...

- Depois conversamos Saito. – Kushina olhou-o com o canto de olho.

- Podemos ir tomar sorvete então? – Saito perguntou espancoso. Kushina suspirou.

- Não se esqueça do que combinamos antes.

- Jamais! Ganhar dinheiro e me divertir ao mesmo tempo... o que mais eu poderia querer?

- Juízo? – Kushina falou, como quem não quer nada.

- Bah, deixo para querer isso quando for velho como você. – ele saltou da janela, beijou Hinata no rosto, pegou a mao de jun e saiu quase correndo do quarto.

- Algum problema Uchiha? – Minato questionou. Fugaku negou.

- Apenas vim responder a uma questão, a qual uzumaki havia me pedido. Agora que você já sabe que não há nenhuma casa disponível, no bairro Uchiha...

- É, vou ver se tem perto da casa do Chouki... obrigada por ter se abalado para vir aqui me responder, Uchiha. – Kushina falou distraída. – até mais, filho do Fugaku... já que não sei o teu nome, vou ter que te chamar assim, docinho.

- Meu nome é Itachi e não docinho. – o garoto falou, virando-se e indo até a porta. – vamos pai?

Fugaku curvou a cabeça e saiu. Kushina esfregava o queixo. Pensava na informação que Fugaku tinha trazido.

- Porque você quer uma nova casa? – Minato questionou, assim que Fugaku fechou a porta.

- Na minha atual casa não cabem seis moradores. – ela deu de ombros. – E como eu me recuso terminantemente a ir morar perto do clã Hyuuga – a Tomoe até me ofereceu uma casa que está vaga lá, - vou ter que catar outro canto.

- E quem disse que eu quero você morando perto de mim? E a coisa que você fez hoje, definitivamente entra para o livro dos recordes!

- Ei, eu só cozinhei um pouco de comida! Não é para tanto!

- Estou falando de ter mandado sua filha questionar aquelas coisas! – Hiashi ficou vermelho. – Devia ter vergonha na cara e respondido você mesma!

- Se eu não tivesse desmaiado quando ela pediu, talvez eu respondesse!

Kushina virou a cara.

- Você está brincando! – Hiashi ficou incrédulo.

- Tsc. – Kushina virou as costas para ele, fixando o olhar em Tomoe, que ria.

- Definitivamnete, vocês parecem as crianças que saíram daqui.

Kushina lhe mostrou a língua.

- Como assim seis moradores? – Minato pareceu não ter ouvido mais nada.

- Seis moradores onde? – Kushina estava perdida.

- Você disse que seis moradores não cabiam na sua casa.

- Ah, é. – Kushina deu um sorriso sem jeito. Colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. – é só fazer as contas... minha mãe, jun, Saito, kyuubi-chan, eu...

- Cinco.

- E o padrinho de Jun, também.

- Quem é o padrinho de jun?

- Hiashi, vamos embora. – Tomoe foi tomada por uma súbita pressa. – Agora! – falou, quando o marido não deu mostras de ouvi-lo.

- O que? Mas... – Tomoe o pegou pelo braço e o puxava em direção a porta.

– obrigada pelo tempo agradável, Kushina. – Tomoe falou, enquanto arrastava o marido.

- Mas...

- Hiashi! – o tom ríspido de Tomoe passou despercebido, na tensão que envolvia Kushina e Minato.

O Hokage e a ruiva encaravam-se como se um tentasse adivinhar os pensamentos do outro.

- Eu não sabia que o padrinho de Jun iria vir morar na vila.

- Ele já veio. E você mesmo o admitiu... tanto é que ele inclusive, está fazendo uma missão com a cadela selvagem da Tsume.

- Você não vai morar com o Kuwabara!

- Na verdade, é ele que vai morar comigo, mas...

- Kami, Kushina, está percebendo a dimensão da...

- Alto lá, Minato Namikaze! – Kushina e Minato apesar de exaltados, não erguiam o tom de voz. Kushina controlava-se perante o sono da mãe. – deixa eu ver se entendi. Está me chamando de burra?

- Que espécie de exemplo você vai dar para Jun, morando com esse... – minata estava tão furioso que não encontrava as palavras.

- Eu vou dizer que espécie de exemplo Jun vai ter com kuwabara. Ele é a pessoa mais leal e fiel que eu conheço! Nunca, em todos os anos que meu primo e eu...

- Kushina eu lhe proibo de morar com esse pervertido! E esse eu posso chamar com razão de ser!

- Você pode ser o kage da vila, mandar nela conforme te der na telha... mas na minha casa, quem manda sou eu!

- Kushina, não estou brincando!

- E você acha que eu estou? Eu aprendi o que é ser responsável a muito tempo, hokage-sama... aprendi a saber o que quero ou não! posso ter me curvado, durante os anos que eu não tinha força para ficar reta, mas agora eu tenho essa força... E nenhuma vontade de me curvar perante coisa alguma! Se quiser acabar com a minha carreira ninja por não concordar com você...

- Eu não sou um déspota! A única coisa que eu não quero é você morando com Kuwabara!

- Eu não vou abrir mao de ficar perto de uma pessoa que eu sei que haja o que houver, vai confiar em mim! E alem de confiar, vai me proteger e... – Kushina calou-se, mas as palavras que não pronuciara

Inconscientemente, os dois haviam se aproximado. Ali, já não era apenas um confronto de vontades. Era uma guerra.

- Porque? Porque você tem tanta confiança em Kuwabara assim? Por que acha que ele sempre vai lhe proteger? O que aconteceu entre vocês dois que...

- O que você está insinuando, Minato?

- Os olhos de kuwabara são azuis. – a única coisa que Minato conseguia fazer naquele momento, era falar, sem pensar nas conseqüências. - É por isso que você tem tanta certeza que...

- O que diabos tem a cor dos olhos de Kuwabara a ver com... – Kushina calou-se quando o estalo do que Minato queria dizer. – você não está pensando...

- Ora, e porque eu não poderia pensar alguma coisa assim? Ele é apaixonado por você! sempre foi! Me lembro de quando...

- O pai de Jun esta morto. – Kushina falou em um extremamente baixo. Se alguma vez os olhos de Kushina transmitiram um verdadeiro ódio, foi naquele instante. – infelizmente, eu não tive o prazer de mata-lo, mas se por um instante sequer eu pudesse encontra-lo novamente, seria a única coisa que eu faria. O mataria sem pensar duas vezes.

Minato riu de maneira debochada.

- Será que faria isso mesmo? Minha opinião é que você quer kuwabara por perto para...

A frase de Minato foi interrompida por um soco de Kushina no olho direito. Magoa, ódio, infelicidade mesclavam-se no olhar dela. Kushina tremia.

Minato já ouvira dizer, que a cor do ódio era verde, vermelha. Mas olhando nos olhos de Kushina, teve a absoluta certeza, que era dourada.

- Se já acabou de zurrar, quero lhe contar, que quando o meu padrasto me... – Kushina comecou a falar rispidamente, a memória lhe incomodando. – foi Kuwabara quem foi a pessoa que me ajudou a recuperar a minha auto-estima. Por conta dele, consegui começar a me encarar novamente no espelho. E quando eu descobri que estava grávida, a primeira coisa que ele fez, foi me pedir em casamento, para me ajudar a cuidar do bebe... E eu lhe garanto, Minato Namikaze, que a ultima coisa que Kuwabara iria querer fazer, seria deitar-se comigo, sem que EU estivesse apaixonada por ele e principalmente, desejosa disso.

- Aposto como seria mesmo...

Kushina olhou Minato uma ultima vez, antes de dar-lhe as costas. Sentou-se ao lado da mãe, segurando a mao dela, virada propositalmente de maneira que ela não olhasse o loiro.

Minato sentiu vontade de sacudi-la, mas ao invés de se aproximar dela, saiu, fechando a porta com uma certa suavidade. Kushina colocou o rosto ao lado do corpo de Hinata, como se pedisse um pouco de colo. Quando a mãe começou a acariciar a cabeça da filha, Kushina deixou as lagrimas correrem livres.

Hinata sentou-se e puxou Kushina para o mais perto de si que conseguiu. Quando olhou os olhos da jovem, encontrou a toda a dor que ela, Hinata, sofrera.


	93. Chapter 93

C

Minato abriu o livro que continha as reservas de campos de treinamento. Franziu o cenho, ao ver que Kushina havia reservado três... para o mesmo horário, no mesmo dia. As reservas haviam sido feitas com Yuki, juntamente com o pedido de dispensa para Anko Mitarashi e Haijame Go.

- Desculpe, Yoshino. Mas os três últimos campos estão ocupados.

- Aff... – ela revirou os olhos. – quem eu vou ter que ir esperar acabar o treino?

- Uzumaki.

- Ah, bom... UZUMAKI? O QUE DIABOS AQUELE TARADO CRETINO ESTÁ FAZENDO NA VILA?

Os alunos De Yoshino deram um pulo, com a frase berrada da sensei. Eles já deviam estar acostumados, mas... não conseguiam.

- Como assim tarado cretino? Estou me referindo a Kushina.

- Minato, eu acabei de passar pela Kushina puxando a orelha de um garotão, muito gatinho sarado, que estava brigando com ela. Duvido que ela iria usar TRES campos de treinamento, para fazer o que quer que fosse com ele.

Minato virou o livro para mostrar a Yoshino, que fez uma expressão pensativa.

- A Yuki deve ter se enganado. Eu vou ir catar aquele que está liberado pra treinar. Vamos... Ate mais... Ah, e Minato? – Yoshino chamou depois que seus alunos já estavam saindo. – Sabia que já inventaram tapetes antiderrapantes?

Minato lançou-lhe um olhar meio zangado.

- Alguma razão especifica por isso?

- Bom... eu lembro que você era um tanto desengoçado na academia, que vivia caindo com o olho na maçaneta da porta... mas cair duas vezes em dois dias seguidos... é muita falta de sorte. Se você ainda tivesse batido o mesmo olho dua...

- Yoshino, vá ver o maldito campo e desapareça! – Minato não se importou em gritar.

A morena arregalou os olhos antes de sair, fechando a porta. Praguejando, o hokage passou a mao nos cabelos. Se Kushina tivesse lhe socado o olho que já estava roxo, ele no momento não pareceria um urso panda...

Mas quem poderia dizer que a ruiva tinha piedade de alguém? Ele com certeza não!

Kushina sentou-se em uma pedra, a postura altiva.

- Bem, meus preciosos alunos, espero que a chama da juventude de vocês esteja bastante acesa. Eu os convoquei aqui, para lhes dizer que...

- Devolva o meu dinheiro! – Gai e Iruka seguraram Ebisu, que estava prestes a avançar em Kushina.

- qSe você merecer talvez faça isso. – Kushina espirrou. – Bem, o motivo é simples. Daqui a algumas semanas, é o Torneio Chunnin. E o que irão fazer hoje, é um teste para eu avaliar se vocês tem condições de entrar no torneio. Se sim, vou ficar muito feliz se vocês passarem. Caso contrario, iremos treinar mais para que no próximo...

- Sensei, você está bem? – Iruka perguntou com cuidado. Os três não eram cegos a ponto de não perceber o rosto inchado de Kushina, nem a voz rouca. Bem, se nem quando passara um dia inteiro gritando com eles, ela ficara rouca... Alguma coisa seria acontecera. Ebisu pareceu se acalmar, enquanto ela falava.

- O teste basicamente vai ser uma luta... um contra um. Pedi a três pessoas para esperar em um ponto de cada campo de treinamento. – jogou um pergaminho para cada aluno. – Aí estão as instruções para vocês acharem seus adversários de luta. Caso não os achem em dez minutos, vocês já perderam. Devem lutar e ganhar, então eu avaliarei como vocês se comportaram na luta. Caso me sinta satisfeita, vocês estão no torneio. Caso contrario, vocês vão ter que esperar o outro torneio. E eu não vou treina-los como agora.

Kushina olhou a posição das nuvens. Tirou um relógio masculino de dentro da calca que usava.

- Quando eu disser já, sugiro que vão.

Os três se viraram e saíram correndo. Kushina virou-se e encarou os alunos de Minato.

- Nós também deveríamos estar treinando e...

- Venham comigo, por favor. – Kushina levantou-se e começou a caminhar devagar. O tom era de alguém bastante ferido, mas a postura... Essa Kushina não havia perdido. Obito e Kakashi consultaram-se com o olhar. Valeria a pena fugir do demônio ruivo e depois enfrentar a irritação do sensei?

Minato apenas parou, quando um kunai perdida caiu a seus pés. Uma gargalhada insana ecoou em seus ouvidos. Deu alguns passos para encontrar um dos alunos de Kushina, preso por cordas, formando uma rede. A torrente de palavrões que escapava da boca de Iruka, daria para encher um dicionário.

- Ei, iruka, o que você...

- HOKAGE-SAMA!

- Não precisa...

- SE PEDIR AJUDA, PODE SE CONSIDERAR DERROTADO! – De alguma parte se escutou o grito de Haijame. – VOCE ESCUTOU BEM, GOLFINHO? A RUIVA DOIDA DEIXOU BEM CLARO ISSO PARA MIM!

Iruka parou de se debater, então num golpe de fumaça, desapareceu.

- Kage bus...

Minato nem teve tempo de terminar de falar o nome da técnica, pois em questão de segundos, uma nova explosão se deu. Haijame soltou um grito e seguindo o chakra de iruka e Haijame, os encontrou em uma luta de Taijutsu. Iruka conseguiu dar um chute em haijame, que apesar de mais velho, habilidoso e forte, o fez dar um passo para trás. Uma enorme nuvem de fumaça fez iruka desaparecer, novamente.

- Tá achando que eu vou... – haijame comecou a coçar o pescoço – deixar você fugir assim moleque?

- Haijame, que diabos você está fazendo?

Minato apertou os lábios para não rir, quando o jounnin abriu o colete, ergueu a camiseta marrom que usava, exibindo o torso e começou a se coçar.

- - O obvio, hokage-sama. ME COÇANDO! DIABO DE MOLEQUE! – Haijame gritou tirando as calças. – QUANDO EU TE PEGAR, SUA CRIA DE RUIVA, PODE TER CERTEZA QUE EU VOU TE ARRANCAR O COURO!

Minato sorriu largamente. Era a primeira vez, que via Haijame provando do próprio veneno.

jaque... msn... oh, pensa um pouco. sacerdotisagenti -= arroba yahoo. com. br

adicona?


	94. Chapter 94

C

apitulo 94

- Onde eu enfio isso? – ao escutar a pergunta de Obito, Kushina virou-se para ele.

- Você quer saber onde quer que eu mande você enfiar isso? – ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Kakashi soltou uma pequena risadinha, ao escutar a resposta da ruiva.

- Se eu não quisesse saber onde enfiar, eu não pediria para você me dizer onde devo enfiar essa coisa!

- EI, TEM CRIANCA ESCUTANDO ESSA CONVERSA, SABIAM? – Saito entrou na pequena sala, com os cabelos despenteados, as roupas sujas, coberto de suor e apontando Jun, que estava sentada, enquanto observava os maiores empacotando as quinquilharias de Kushina, para fazer a mudança da ruiva.

- Se você não dissesse, não saberíamos. – Kushina olhou para a filha, quieta em um canto. Jun não soltara uma única palavra, sentara-se observando a mãe comandando os alunos de Minato. – jun-chan, voce viu a Kyiubi-chan?

- Se eu achar a kyuubi-chan posso levar ela para a mamãe Hinata conhecer ela?

- Claro, bebê.

Jun assentiu, então levantou-se e saiu.

= Ei, onde que eu enfio isso? – Obito pediu novamente, procurando por Kushina. Ela havia desaparecido da sala, assim como Saito.

- Achei que voce ia demorar um pouco mais com o Ebisu.

- Eu ia. Mas daí o hokage-sama resolveu investigar porque voce reservou três campos de treinamento.

- Baka. – Kushina suspirou. – E o que aconteceu?

- Bem... por uma lasca de unha que ele não me pega. Eu consegui me esconder antes dele chegar... e escapar de fininho. Só que daí, eu encontrei com aquela aluna do hokage, aquela bonitinha e... bom... – Saito fez uma expressão maliciosa. – aproveitei o momento, apenas.

Kushina ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- Saito... Ela tem apenas treze anos. – Kushina falou em tom de aviso.

- Eu sei. E eu só a convidei para tomar um sorvete... E usei a mesma tática que o cabeça de bagre do Gai.

- Tática?

- Ahan. Enquanto a gatinha Anko não concordou em tomar um sorvete com ele, ele não lutou, ficou desviando. E daí quando ela disse que só iria sair com ele se ele ganhasse... O fogo da juventude agiu! – Saito socou o ar, provocando uma risada em Kushina.

-Eu mandei ele derrotar uma jouunin,não arranjar um encontro amoroso!

- Ele apenas uniu o útil ao agradável! – Saito piscou para Kushina. – o que me lembra... quanto tempo Ina-sama, demora para a chibi Ina descobrir que voce estava chorando por causa do ero-hokage?

- Desde quando que eu choro por causa de homem? – Kushina o questionou ríspida.

- - Meu palpite esta certo então?

Kushina suspirou. Abraçou o garoto. Saito algumas vezes era maduro, outras um adolescente sem juízo.

- Me prometa que voce não vai ir atrás daquele idiota como se fosse um pai tentando proteger a filhinha.

- Kuwabara me disse para quebrar a cara dele em...

- Saito.

Ele remexeu a boca.

Tudo bem. Eu não vou. Mas se voce não voltar a ficar alegre, Ina-sama, pode ter certeza que o Panda de Konoha, vai perder alguma coisa. nem que seja a dignidade!

O homem virou o copo de chá, de olhos fechados. Por um longo período, não falou nada, raciocinando. Embora olhasse com curiosidade para o rosto todo arranhado da ruiva a sua frente, não falou nada.

- Então... você falhou na missão de conquistar Minato Namikaze.

- Infelizmente. – sanae não deu mostras da raiva que sentia. – a uzumaki...

- Kushina. – ele a cortou. – sempre se refira a ela pelo nome, na minha presença.

Sanae suspirou com força, para engolir a raiva.

- Kushina conseguiu manipular bem a opinião de Minato. A mentirosa passou por vitima e eu...

- Esses arranhões foram feitos por Kushina? – ele duvidou. A Kushina que ele conhecera jamais se rebaixaria a rolar na rua, como um moleque.

- Não. a vagabunda colocou pó de mico no creme que uso no rosto... Alem de misturar na minha maquiagem.

- Como você pode permitir que ela fizesse isso?

- Kushina é bastante esperta,achei que não fosse tanto. – admitiu a contragosto.

Ela ainda descobriria como a Uzumaki havia conseguido entrar no seu quarto. Entrar, misturar pó de mico no seus cremes e no pó de arroz. Isso, alem de deixar uma cartinha infame, onde alguém havia desenhado com perfeição Kushina e Minato beijando-se, uma frase os circundando. Quem ama confia.

O homem sorriu levemente.

- Eu já havia lhe avisado, Sanae, que Kushina era muito inteligente. Pode parecer frágil, mas é capaz de derrotar mil homens.

- Não me diga. – Sanae falou ironicamente. – Quase me deixou sem homens competentes para comandar. Agora, a invasão, irá acontecer o mais breve possível?

- Não aprendeu nada, enquanto esteve em konoha, minha 'amiga'? agora, os planos irão continuar a serem feitos. Mas a invasão se dará, apenas quando eu voltar.

- Voltar? De onde?

- Konoha, é lógico. – ele a mirou com olhos frios. – Não posso permitir que meu trono seja perdido, assim do nada.

- Isso significa...

- Logicamente que eu irei a Konoha... conquistar a minha hime. E pode começar a conformar-se. Minato estará morto, quando terminarmos.

- Diz que sou incompetente, mas já teve a hime – falou com desprezo – nas mãos e a deixou escapar.

- Ela era muito jovem. Confiei num coração feminino frágil... não levei em conta, o fato de alguém daquela família morrer e ela ir de encontro a eles... Mas agora... Ninguem vai impedir que eu case com ela... E derrube o imperador TAkayama.


	95. Chapter 95

leitora nova. EBAAA! tomara que vcs gostem do resto do desenrolar...kkkk

jun olhou atentamente para os lado, antes de entrar. Tinha um enorme volume embaixo da camiseta. Quando kyuubi começou a miar, em protesto por estar sendo apertada, Jun fez "Shhh".

- Kyuu-chan, voce sabe que no hospital gatinhas não podem entrar. Então fica quietinha ta?

- Ora,ora,quem está aqui? – jun ficou gelada, quando a voz de Tsunade soou atrás dela. Virou-se devagar, colocando seu melhor sorriso.

- Ohayo, tia Tsu.

- Tsunade. E não sou sua tia. – Tsunade quase perdeu a linha. – o que voce está segurando, chibi Uzumaki?

- A minha barriga. – jun replicou sem piscar. Tsunade riu.

- Acha que sou boba, garotinha?

- Não senhora.

- Sabia que barrigas não tem rabos como os de gato? - Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha. o rabo da gata laranja estava fora da camiseta, coisa que jun ainda não havia percebido. A gatinha aproveitou aquele momento, para miar novamente. Jun respirou fundo.

- eu não tenho um rabo de gato. - a ruivinha falou seriamente. Tsunade suspirou. A mesma cara de pau que Kushina fazia, quando argumentava, estava no rosto da menina a sua frente.

- Mas a sua tem.

Jun olhou para baixo. Mordeu o pequeno lábio, enquanto pensava numa resposta.

- É... é o enfeite da minha camiseta. Foi a tia Tomoe quem me deu ela. Não é bonita?

Tsunade não agüentou. Gargalhou ruidosamente, a gata aproveitando para miar mais ainda.-

- E o que foi esse som que eu acabei de escutar?

- A minha barriguinha está com fome. – jun encarava Tsunade nos olhos. Tsunade sorriu.

- É mesmo? – perante o aceno de cabeça, tsunade inspirou fundo, para não rir mais. - Bem... barrigas como a sua não podem entrar no hospital. Mas... – Tsunade fez um certo suspense – Se aparecer um gatinho, talvez eu deixe voce levar ele para a sua avó ver.

- É minha mamãe Hinata. – Jun falou automaticamente. – E se for uma gatinha? Ela pode ir conhecer a mamãe Hinata?


	96. Chapter 96

eu queria ter publicado ontem, mas minha azia nao deixou... entao... tomara que vcs gostem... E entendam algo!

kikikiiki

Minato virou-se, deparando com um par de olhos idênticos ao seus. Um enorme sorriso imediatamente brotou nos lábios do hokage.

- Oi, pai! – abraçaram-se.

- Já que o hokage está muito ocupado para ir ver os seus velhos pais, então, nós tratamos de vir aqui.

- Tem que me perdoar, pai. Nós tivemos uma missão bastante longa no... nós quem? – as palavras do pai alertaram Minato. – a mamãe está aqui?

- Acha que eu conseguiria mante-la longe do bebê dela?

Minato suspirou.

- Bem que vocês podiam ter tido mais um filho. e onde ela está agora?

- Ah, não se preocupe. Assim que ela tiver terminado de mostrar as fotos de voce bebê para todas as moças da vila, ela aparece.

- Que todas as moças da vila? Não deve ter uma única mulher com menos de trinta anos que já não tenha visto aquelas fotos vergonhosas! – quando Yusuke Namikaze começou a rir baixinho, Minato desanimou. - Pai... – o chamou em tom de advertência. – o que ela está planejando?

- Bem... – o loiro mais velho pigarreou. – quando estávamos entrando, sua mãe encontrou com os seus alunos, brigando com uma moça ruiva...

- Ah não... – Minato queria enfiar-se dentro de uma arvore. – não me diga que o nome da ruiva é Kushina.

- Bem... eu digo que ela tinha o temperamento de um anjo... E conhecendo sua mae como eu conheço, acho que voce pode ir dando adeus a sua uzumaki furacao.

- A minha mãe gostou de Kushina?

- Acho que sim... porque?

- Porque... Bem, lembra da filha de Eichiki Uzumaki? – um meio sorriso estampou-se no rosto de Minato.

- A minha canela lembra com perfeição. – Yusuke falou, com uma careta.

- Bem... A Ina esta morando aqui na vila. – Minato alargou o sorriso. – É uma das nossas melhores ninjas...

- Jura? – Yusuke olhou ao redor, como se apenas falar na garotinha a chamasse. – E ela continua gritando como louca?

- É uma das coisas que ela melhor faz. – Minato começou a rir. – E chuta como ninguém!

= Muito bem, já chega. O que voce quer me contar? – Yusuke cortou.- quando começa a falar como a sua mãe, eu sei que nunca vem coisa boa!

- Bem, sua mulher pode ficar contente. Tenho sérias intenções de casar com a ruiva Kushina... – Fez um certo suspense – Uzumaki.

- Ai que gracinha! – os olhos de Kushina brilharam, ao virar uma pagina. Minato, com cinco anos de idade, posara de maneira arrogante para a foto... o engraçado da foto, era o fato dele estar, completamente, inegavelmente... Sem roupas.

A morena a seu lado começou a rir.

- Minato vivia fugindo na hora do banho. kami é testemunha que eu nunca tive o prazer de dizer "Minato-chan, banho" e ele correr para dentro de casa... Era sempre o contrario.

- Meninos tem essa fase mesmo. Lembro-me que meus primos escondiam-se onde podiam, na hora do banho. uma vez... - Kushina relatou uma historia de sua infancia. A mulher mais velha gargalhou.

- Meu bebê era um porquinho, não nego. – a mulher deu um sorriso contagiante. Kushina devolveu, agradecendo aos céus não ter deixado escapar alguns palavrões, quando a mãe de Chouki chegara com um casal a tiracolo. Kakashi e Obito estavam sendo agradavelmente idiotas, apenas para variar.

Por muito pouco, Kushina não enfiara o punho nos dois gennins... Eles haviam desaparecido, quando a senhora Achimiki dissera que eram os pais de Minato. Ao encarar Yusuke, um leve rubor subiu ao rosto de Kushina. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente do chute na canela que dera nele, quando criança. Felizmente, ele não lembrava-se do rosto da mãe dela, ou não quisera chamar atenção...

A mãe de chouki apenas saira, quando ela concordara em no próximo sábado, se hinata concordasse, em ir jantar na sua casa. Estranhamente, a mãe de Minato preferira ficar conversando com ela, ao invés de procurar o filho.

O álbum de fotografias estava sendo exibido com o maior orgulho. Kushina ria muito, vendo o hokage criança... Embora tivessem passado alguns bons momentos naquela época, vê-lo com o olhar orgulhoso, carinhoso e caloroso da mãe era como retomar um pequeno pedaço de si mesma, esquecido.

Kushina olhou para a nova pagina, Minato sorria orgulhoso, um dente faltando no rosto.

- Primeiro dia de academia. – Aika Namikaze passou o dedo pelo cabelo espetado do filho. – chouki, Minato, shikaku e mais dois que não lembro o nome, na hora do recreio fizeram uma tremenda bagunça... Minato perdeu o primeiro dente de leite.

- Seu filho, senhora... – Kushina parou de falar quando uma gata laranja passou correndo quase pisando em seus pés. – kuuybi? – falou acompanhando sua gata enfiar-se de qualquer jeito em um muro de hera.

- Volta aqui sua gata irritante!

- Eu conheço esse linguajar... – Kushina virou-se para o outro lado, onde o filho de Fugaku Uchiha aparecia. O garoto pulou a hera, como se não tivesse nada.

- Minha gatinha não é irritante! – jun seguiu itachi, sem pestanejar.

- Ótimo. Agora... com licença senhora namikaze. – Kushina deu um sorriso amarelo, antes de sair em disparada, atrás das crianças.

Aika suspirou,um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Pelo visto as crianças não mudaram muito na vila...

- Pai, voce tem noção do perigo que vai ser se aquelas duas não se entenderem?

- Ora, Minato, voce até parece que não conhece a sua mãe!

- Por conhecer a minha mãe e por conhecer o meu furacao Uzumaki é que eu digo que...

Minato tropeçou em uma gatinha laranja que corria desesperada. Minato ficou observando-a parado, até que sentiu um baque nas pernas. Olhou rapidamente, para encontrar o filho de fugaku, que tinha trombado nele. O garoto exibia um enorme arranhão no rosto.

- Itachi? O que aconteceu?

- Aquela gata irritante...

- A Kuuybi-chan não é irritante! – jun chegou ofegante. Os olhos da menina estavam brilhantes. Ela apertava um punho.

Itachi e ela encararam-se por um instante, antes do garoto se virar e voltar a correr. Jun soltou um grunhido de frustração, aprendido certamente na convivência com a mãe, correndo novamente atrás do garoto.

- Essa eu não...

- BOLICHE! – o grito de Kushina fez Minato virar para olha-la. Quando pareceu que ela também iria colidir com o hokage, ela pulou. Agarrou-se em poste recurvado, girou e então pulou na frente de Minato. – se não ajuda não atrapalha!

Kushina falou sobre o ombro, correndo atrás das crianças.

- O que foi isso? – Minato balançou a cabeça.

- - Isso é reflexo da época que voce era criança. Fazia igualzinho.

- O que?

Yusuke riu.

- Daqui a pouco elas voltam, não se preocupe. – Yusuke colocou a mao no ombro do filho. – ela é bonita, filho. voce escolheu bem.

Kushina tem personalidade forte e...

- Só a convença que voce é a coisa certa pela qual ela deve lutar. Garanto que depois que sua mãe decidiu isso...

Kushina voltou, de mãos dadas com jun.

- É uma visão e tanto. – Yusuke murmurou, percebendo a expressão de carinho que estava nos olhos de Minato.

- Ela é linda, não é? – os dois trocaram um olhar masculino de concordância.

- E voce tem que aprender que não é socando o nariz de todo mundo que vão parar de falar isso!

- Mas a kyuubi-chan não é irritante e voce também não é!

- Jun, eu sei me defender muito bem, não preciso...

- Kushina o que aconteceu?

- Dei um soco no nariz daquele cara de fuinha bêbada! – Jun afirmou com orgulho.

- Quando um burro fala, o outro escuta. – Kushina repreendeu a filha.

- Ele chamou voce de irritante! – Jun fez um bico. – E a tia Yoshino tem razão! Os garotos não servem para nada!

- Ei, que é isso Jun? eu não sirvo para nada? – Minato fingiu-se de ofendido. – Sabia que eu sou um menino?

- Mamãe, o hokage-sama serve para alguma coisa?


	97. Chapter 97

no fim desse capitulo, por favor nao tentem me matar. a minha hamster Hinata precisa de mim para comprar-lhe a racao!

Os olhos Hyuuga encararam-se por um momento. Então, com toda a ousadia que ela podia ter, começou a beijar o pescoço do homem. Desceu pelo tórax, enquanto suas mãos iam traçando o caminho que os lábios percorreriam em seguida.

Hiashi fechou os olhos, quando sentiu os lábios de Tomoe aproximando-se da cintura. Não percebeu, quando ela com gestos rápidos e delicados, amarrou seus pulsos. Decididamente, o jovem líder dos Hyuuga percebeu, quando a esposa afastou-se dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele reclamou, quando Tomoe pegou uma calça e uma blusa nas mãos.

- Eu vou me vestir. – ela falou de maneira devagar. Não poderia gaguejar. Se o fizesse, provavelmente ele conseguiria fazê-la desistir.

- Se vestir para o que?

- Trabalhar Hiashi-kun.

- Traba... TOMOE! – Hiashi gritou, quando ela prendeu o cabelo, rapidamente. – Me solte imediatamente!

- Mas é claro que eu não vou solta-lo! Hiashi-kun, eu vou ir trabalhar! E dessa vez, você não irá me atrapalhar!

Hiashi sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar para virem me soltar?

Quando Tomoe mostrou a ele o que tinha nas mãos, o sorriso do líder dos Hyuuga desapareceu.

- Bastante. – ela avançou até o marido, que começou a apresentar uma expressão preocupada.

- Você não vai fazer isso mesmo, vai? – Tomoe beijou os lábios do marido delicadamente.

Todos no escritório hokage ficaram bastante surpresos ao vê-la. As brincadeiras haviam sido imensas, mas ela ao escutá-las, apenas ficara vermelha. Não respondera a nenhuma. Estivera diversas vezes a ponto de desmaiar, mas no ultimo segundo, aquela sensação parecia desvanecer-se.

Minato ofereceu os documentos para ela, que os empilhou no braço.

- É muito bom, Tomoe que você tenha vindo trabalhar.

- Eu também achei, Minato-kun.

- Bem, mas acho isso surpreendente. – o hokage levantou-se, enquanto ela organizava os documentos. Ficou ao lado dela. – Hiashi não deu sinal de vida.

- Mas ele está muito vivo, Minato-kun. Juro. Eu não o matei.

Ela não tirou os olhos dos documentos.

- Nha, eu não disse isso. Então, não vai contar o que você fez, para impedir que ele viesse lhe atazanar?

- Minato-kun! Hiashi-kun não me atrapalha! –Tomoe falou corando, sem desviar os olhos dos papeis que tinha nas mãos.

- Hum... – o hokage encostou-se na mesa, olhando para a Hyuuga. – Acho que vou ter que agir como a Kushina, para descobrir o que você fez.

- Mi-Minato-Kun!

- Deixa eu ver... – Minato fingiu pensar alto. Se Tomoe desejasse sair da sala, ele a impediria com uma pergunta. Mas como ela aparentemente desejava conversar um pouco... - se eu fosse uma certa ruiva bagunceira, respondona e sem limites e quisesse descobrir o que você está escondendo... ficaria dando palpites extremamente embaraçosos e depois que tirou o que queria saber de você, iria ficar brincando ate você quase me matar de pancadas...

- Minato Namikaze eu não acredito que eu estou ouvindo você falar desse jeito! – a porta aberta deixava a quem estivesse fora da sala escutar a conversa. Tomoe sorriu ao ver a figura.

- Senhora Aika, como vai?

- Estaria melhor se não tivesse um filho tão irresponsável.

- Eu... vou entregar esses documentos. – Tomoe tratou de sair da sala de Minato rapidamente. Quando saiu, Aika fechou a porta.

- Muito bem, Minato-chan... você não tem vergonha na cara de seduzir e engravidar uma moça inocente e não assumir a criança?

O casal entrou nos portões da cidade, o homem rindo. Um cachorro os seguia, atento a conversa dos humanos.

- Eu não disse que ia ser fácil?

- Cabe espaço nesse mundo para você e o seu ego?

- Depende. Os seus lindos lábios estão inclusos nesse mundo?

- Ei, Tsume! – um dos vigias a chamou. Quando a inuzuka o olhou, ele continuou a falar. – Você não devia estar indo até Suna?

- Eu já fui e já voltei. Algum problema nisso?

- Não, so que...

- Cuidem da suas tarefas e me deixem em paz!

- Uau! Tem certeza tsume-chan que você não quer largar do seu marido? eu juro que cuido da sua filhinha como se fosse minha!

- Uzumaki, depois que você levou para a cama até a filha do Kazekaze, eu não duvido de mais nada!

- Ah, mas não deu para a loirinha aproveitar nada, coitadinha... aposto com você, que daqui uns par de anos, ela com certeza, vai continuar pedindo para escutar uma historia... mas com a diferença que vai pedir para o marido aonde foi que ele arranjou a marca no colete... mas enfim, é uma outra historia...

Tsume, contra a vontade, começou a gargalhar.

- Você é um desgracado sem igual, sabia?

- É mesmo? Sabia que as garotas, costumam jurar que esse é o meu charme? – piscou para ela, que bufou.

Kuwabara gargalhou. Dessa maneira, entre pequenos insultos, provocações e um flerte descarado do ruivo, eles chegaram ao corredor da sala do hokage.

Haviam algumas pessoas na porta, segurando o riso. A mistura entre homens e mulheres era igual.

Ei, o ero-hokage está ai?- kuwabara pediu, um pouco ansioso. Queria logo falar o relatório, depois procurar por Kushina. O aviso que Ina lhe dera, antes dele ir com Tsume até Suna, estava martelando na cabeça até agora.

Quando uma morena de olhos pálidos virou-se na sua direção, Kuwabara estreitou os olhos.

Minato-kun está ocupado agora, ele...

ORA POR FAVOR MINATO! A GAROTA TEM ATÉ O NOME QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE DISSE QUE QUERIA DAR PARA A SUA FILHA. JUN!

Como é que é a historia? – Kuwabara virou a cabeça na direção do som. Uma sobrancelha ergueu-se enquanto sua curiosidade aumentava. Passou-se mais algum tempo, até que a voz feminina exaltada fosse escutada novamente.

EU QUERO SER UMA MACACA SE A PEQUENA JUN UZUMAKI NÃO É SUA FILHA, MINATO.

Uau. Eu sempre soube que o Namikaze e a Ruiva Louca tinham alguma coisa, mas não que fosse tão antigo...

Aquilo foi demais para kuwabara. Acotovelando as pessoas, ele invadiu o escritório.

Então minha senhora – começou a falar, no tom mais seco que sabia falar quando os dois integrantes da sala o encaram – sugiro que vá procurar uma quitanda na esquina, para comprar bananas. A minha afilhada Jun não é filha dessa minhoca anêmica paralitica pervertida!

Aika Namikaze ficou boquiaberta com a audácia do homem a sua frente. Por alguns segundos, nenhuma pessoa se mexeu.

Tomoe virou-se para Tsume.

Quem é?

Voce chamou o meu filho... do que?

Hinata olhava para o por do sol. Dali a alguns momentos, ela precisaria entrar para tomar mais um remédio. Estava paralisada a horas, olhando para o céu. Nenhuma palavra havia sido pronunciada, desde dois dias antes. Embora quando a jovem que se parecia com ela tivesse vindo visita-la, ela não pronunciara nenhuma palavra. Não conseguira. Mas joa jovem parecera não se importar com isso, enquanto relatava o fato de haver conseguido fazer a mudança para uma casa maior, que ela também passaria a ocupar junto com a sua pequena Ina... Que estava diferente. A cor dos olhos, as atitudes... não era a pequena medrosa, que escondia-se atrás de si e dos primos.

Uma enfermeira qualquer a pegou pelo braço. A levou para dentro, enquanto tentava puxar conversa, sendo ignorada. O primeiro movimento de interesse, apenas se demonstrou, quando a jovem de olhos estranhos, entrou, carregada pelo marido, uma expressão de desespero nos dois pares de olhos.

Hinata ficou parada, observando com olhos murchos a cena se desenrolar a sua frente. A enfermeira esqueceu-se dela, perante o pânico no homem, que a segurou por um momento, firmemente no braço.

- Faça o que for necessário,mas eu quero minha mulher viva, entendeu?

Deixou-a ir, depois de repetir as palavras. Ele começou a andar desbaratinado, até perceber que estava sendo observado. Esfregava os pulsos, que continham vergões vermelhos. Hiashi retribuiu o olhar de Hinata com arrogância, até que sem aviso ela se aproximou.

- Elas irão fazer apenas o que podem. – Hinata falou com suavidade. – mas voce deve se preparar. Aqui nesse hospital, não existem kamis. Apenas seres humanos.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O céu está triste. - virou o olhar para a janela. – E quando isso acontece, apenas bênçãos disfarçadas de tristezas acontecem. Os milagres esperam pelo real desespero, para nos dar esperança.

no 


	98. Chapter 98

Jun pulava, enquanto continuava a cantarolar.

- O padrinho apanhou de uma menina... o padrinho apanhou de uma menina... que não é a mamãe!

Kushina enfaixava o braço do ruivo, que estava mais irritado com a melodia da menina que com a dor que sentia.

- Chega, Jun. – a ruiva repetiu pela décima vez, apertando com força as faixas.

- O padrinho apanhou de uma menina... – a menina sorriu para eles.

- Depois que eu pegar ela, ela vai cantar "eu apanhei do padrinho, porque sou uma menina que não sabe ficar de boca fechada".

- E se ela não parar, eu ajudo. – Kushina examinou o outro braço, seria.

- Mamãe, quando vai começar a academia?

- Academia? Para que?

- Academia ninja! – ela balançou os dois braços. – a vovó Aika disse...

- Vovó Aika? – Kushina ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Ela disse que eu devia chama-la assim! – Jun explicou balançando os braços.

- Bem, não me importa quando começar a academia ninja, uma vez que voce não vai estar nela!

-Mas mamãe...

- Menos Jun. Voce não vai ser uma ninja e ponto final. – Kushina levantou-se séria. – Eu já lhe disse milhões de vezes, jun. você pode estudar para ser qualquer coisa, menos para ser ninja!

- Mas eu quero...

- O que voce quer nesse caso, não vem ao caso! Voce não vai ser ninja, nem que eu tenha que cometer uma besteira para garantir isso!

Pegou a bacia com o resto de ungüento que passara em Kuwabara.

- Se eu ouvir voce falando nisso novamente, vai ir morar com o ojiichan Toshiro, no monastério e lá te garanto que voce não vai ser ninja, escutou?

Kushina saiu do quarto, sem olhar para trás. Jun sentiu lagrimas vindo aos seus olhos.

- Ei, chibi vem cá. – Kuwabara chamou. Quando Jun chegou perto dele, ele a abraçou com um braço. – A sua mamãe não quer que voce seja ninja, porque tem medo que voce vá morar com os anjinhos, é por isso.

- Eu quero ser ninja como a minha mamãe, padrinho. Como você é também.

- Não se preocupa, chibi Ina. Semana que vem, nós vamos arranjar um jeito de voce aprender a ser ninja... nem que seja so para socar os garotos com cara de fuinha bêbada!


	99. Chapter 99

Os dois homens pararam, observando o garoto correr na sua direção. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, observando o chão. Facilmente, um deles entrou no caminho dele, derrubando-o.

- Ai, me descul... – o garoto os encarou, arregalando os olhos.

- Como vai, Saito-chan? – o que estava mais afastado o cumprimentou, com deboche.

- Voce... – Saito ficou pálido. – Não devia estar bem longe daqui?

- Ora, ora... que maneiras são essas, garoto? – o que lhe segurava, lhe sacudiu. – lembre-se que a sua...

- Já chega, Mitsuo. – o que estava mais afastado, começou a aproximar-se. – Saito-chan tem alguma para nos contar, ou não?

- É claro que... – Saito parou de falar, gemendo quando o homem que lhe segurava lhe deu um soco no estomago. – Covarde!

- Solte meu irmão. – uma voz feminina fez que eles olhassem para uma arvore. Sanae saiu de la, olhando fixamente para o homem que tinha saito nas mãos. – o fato dele estar aqui é a prova da lealdade de Saito!

O homem suspirou.

- Mitsuo, voce escutou Sanae.

- Panaca. – Saito deu um salto, assim que se viu livre. O xingamento foi espontâneo.

- Eu vou lhe mostrar...

- Mitsuo. – o homem não se deixou enganar pela voz suave do homem. – Saito-kun, fico feliz em saber que a sua lealdade pertence a sua irmã.

- Jamais vou permitir que a minha ruiva seja machucada. – os olhos de Saito estavam brilhantes

Sanae sorriu, o encarando.

- Meu irmãozinho... – o abracou com força. – por um momento, achei que sua lealdade estava com aquela...

- Sanae, nunca duvide que a minha lealdade pertence a apenas uma pessoa. – lançou um olhar atravessado a irma. – consegui descobrir muitas coisas interessantes. Estão com vontade de saber ou não?

- Insolente! – Mitsuo deu um passo em direção a Saito, que abandonou sua forma adolescente, ficando mais alto que Sanae. Rapidamente, ele pegou uma kunai, enquanto encarava o homem disposto a lhe bater.

- Mitsuo, Saito foi treinado por Toshiro Uzumaki pelos últimos três anos. Voce realmente vai querer saber o resultado desse treinamento?

Kushina soltou-se do abraço, mas passou a acariciar o rosto de Tomoe.

- Jun mandou uma coisa para voce.

Puxou um pedaço de papel, dobrado do bolso da calca. Tomoe sorriu tristemente, quando viu o desenho feito nele.

- Eu...

- Ela queria vir comigo, mas... – Kushina deu de ombros. – para que tem serventia um padrinho, se não pode ficar um pouco com a afilhada? – Kushina suspirou. – Se bem que eu tenho esperança que eles não se metam em uma encrenca muito grande... o que duvido muito

- Eu... queria poder dizer isso uma vez...

- Voce vai dizer. – Kushina falou com firmeza. – Voce vai ver. Vai ter alguns molequinhos, que mesmo o Hiashi não deixando, vou ensinar a serem bastante encapetados!

Tomoe sorriu... para em seguida desabar no choro novamente. Kushina a abraçou.

- Chora. Chora bastante, que voce precisa...

Kushina ficou ali por mais um tempo, somente saiu quando Tsunade chegou, a expulsando dali. Tomoe tomou alguns medicamentos que a fizeram dormir, contra sua vontade. Queria chorar, chorar, chorar... ate tirar toda a tristeza que tinha dentro de si.

- Cerca de meia noite, ela acordou, uma sombra na janela. Tomoe sentia-se zonza, com um gosto estranho na boca.

A sombra moveu-se, indo ate ela. A luz do abajur foi acendida. A mãe de Kushina sentou-se ao lado dela. Permaneceram em silencio por um longo tempo, ate ruiva começar a falar.

- A dor que voce esta sentindo, vai continuar a crescer, enquanto voce não se perdoar.

- Queria apenas...

Hinata pegou as mãos de Tomoe.

- Se voce tivesse ficado em uma cama, voce teria perdido seu filho igualmente. O meu primogênito... Eu havia caído de um cavalo, poderia ter sido evitado. Mas o ultimo... Eu caminhei os nove meses, nunca corri... a coisa mais pesada que peguei em meus braços, foi Kushina. E mesmo assim... mesmo assim, eu nunca consegui escutar o seu choro.

- Como?

- Ele nasceu, com o cordão enrolado no pescoço. – Hinata embora olhasse Tomoe nos olhos, pensava no passado. – Eu não consegui pega-lo nos braços. Quando a parteira me mostrou o corpinho dele, eu comecei a chorar... então, eikichi entrou no quarto... E pegou nosso bebe... fez o que eu não tinha coragem. Mesmo depois de ver o meu bebe no caixão, sendo tragado... eu não consegui tirar ele de la... não consegui pega-lo...

Tomoe a escutava quase sem respirar.

- Por muitos anos, eu não consegui acreditar nisso... Eu não peguei o meu menininho... mas agora... Eu não queria acreditar que ele estava morto. E quando eu consegui acreditar, aceitar... foi a vez de perder o homem que me fez reacreditar em milagres.

Hinata levantou-se. beijou Tomoe na testa.

- Voce tem um homem que quer voce. Voce. Não crianças, não poder. Apóie-se nele, mas lembre-se querida. Voce precisa andar com suas pernas, também. E apóia-lo.

- Então, o que a senhora acha?

- Kyuubi-chan, vem dar um beijinho na mamãe Hinata! – Jun pegou a gatinha, que miou. – Aff, não seja reclamona!

- Jun, voce vai acabar ganhando uma bela...

- AIII! – A gatinha saiu correndo.

- ... aranhada. – Kushina completou com um suspiro. – deixa eu ver. – a menina ofereceu o braço, fazendo um bico.

- Água, sabão e beijinho de mamãe. – Kushina sentenciou.

- Eu... eu cuido dela. – hinata ofereceu-se.

= Claro. Mas depois, vai descansar e...

- Mulherada, o seu presente ta chegando. – o grito de kuwabara, fez todas se voltarem para a porta. - Ai que cena linda! – kuwabara fingiu cair, chorando. – três mulheres, lindas ruivas e inteligentes... o que mais um homem poderia querer para desejar estar sempre em casa?

- Sano...Suke? - Hinata questionou, recuando um passo.

- Kuwabara... – Kushina tinha o punho fechado. – quer que eu te quebre a cara? Se acomode seu idiota!

- Voce vai botar as suas mãozinhas em cima de mim? Ui, isso é gostos...

Kuwabara levantou-se correndo, quando Kushina partiu para cima dele. Como crianças, ficaram rodando por círculos em volta de hinata, enquanto promessas de desmembramento eram feitas por Kushina.

Apenas pararam, quando Kushina, pulando, conseguiu derrubar Kuwabara. O ameaçava de dar um soco, o punho erguido quando a porta foi aberta por Aika Namikaze.

- Kushina-chan! O que... precisa de ajuda?

- Han? – Kushina a olhou meio desorientada. – não, consigo bater no Kuwabara sozinha, obrigada.

- Macaca velha. – Kuwabara resmungou. Infelizmente, Aika escutou.

- Quem voce está chamando de macaca velha, seu...

- Senhora Aika, ao que lhe devo o prazer da visita? – Kushina levantou-se um sorriso meio constrangido. Quando Kuwabara tentou chutar-lhe as pernas para que caísse, ela pulou e caiu com as pernas abertas. Com o quadril no estomago de Kuwabara, fingiu dar um soco no seu rosto. – sou melhor que voce. Então, finja que é verdade e recolha-se a sua insignificância.

- Não deixa essa macaca me pegar. – kuwabara sussurrou para Kushina.

- Senhora Aika, desculpa pela bagunça... – Kushina deu um chute leve para adverti-lo. Kuwabara estava ainda deitado, olhando de maneira provocativa para Aika.

- Que bom que eu lhe encontrei, Kushina! Eu posso pegar sua filha emprestada... tipo pelo dia inteiro?

- E o que a senhora vai fazer com a minha filha?

Aika deu um sorriso inocente.

- Eu vou junto. – Hinata ofereceu-se. Kushina olhou para a filha, depois de encarar a mãe por alguns segundos. – Não me sinto cansada.

- Senhora Namikaze, eu... Vou pentear Jun e depois a senhora pode levar o meu bebê...

- Eu sou uma mocinha!

- Hai, hai... – Kushina pegou a filha pela mão e saiu da sala. – Se a mamãe Hinata tentar fugir, Jun, voce vai correr e vir me avisar, esta bem? – falou para a filha, enquanto penteava os cabelos da menina.

- Hai, mamãezinha.

- Como é que é a coisa? – Kushina falou de maneira sussurrada. Jun deu um passo para trás.

- A vovó Aika disse...

- VOVÓ AIKA O ESCAMBAU!

- Acho que la em Suna não escutaram voce. – Kuwabara olhou para o prato que tinha o resto da refeição sofrível que a prima fizera. Maldita hora que seu ojiichan resolvera chamar Saito, para fazer sabe-se-lá-o que! Quando ele conseguira sair do novo emprego – conseguira um emprego como garçom em um boteco, perante a garantia que se ele arranjasse alguém para substitui-lo – ele tinha em mente Saito, para que o garoto pudesse ganhar alguns trocados – quando estivesse em missões ninjas – Kushina já aparecera com o jantar praticamente pronto. Ele se forçara a comer, para não desapontar Kushina, que estava cheia de expectativas.

Quando hinata apareceu para o jantar, quase deu meia volta pela aura de fúria que Kushina emanava. A ruiva estava esbravejando a cerca de quinze minutos, pois Jun contara que Aika as levara até a academia. Ambas as senhoras de idade haviam participado da cerimônia de inicio da academia. Oficialmente, Jun era mais uma das inúmeras alunas do primeiro ano.

- E eu juro que quando eu puser as minhas mãos naquela macaca velha, o inferno vai receber mais uma alma!

- A vovó Aika não é uma maca...

- Jun, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que nesse aspecto voce é voto vencido? Eu não quero voce na academia! E voce, a partir de amanha, vai ficar longe de lá! E se Aika Namikaze falar com voce, vai dar as costas, baixar a cabeça e vir para perto do seu padrinho ou de mim!

- Eu quero...

- Escovar os dentes e lavar as mãos! Depois trocar de roupa e ir imediatamente para a cama! E sem discussão! – Kushina finalzou as ordens, dando um tapa na mesa.

Quando Kushina baixou o tom de voz, Jun bufou.

- Isso não é justo! Eu gosto da vovó Aika!

- São as minhas regras, Jun! eu não quero mais voce perto dessa mulher, entendeu?

- Mas...

- Menos! Agora vá escovar os dentes e se deitar.

Jun olhou Hinata como se pedisse ajuda, mas a expressão de puro choque no rosto da mulher mais velha, demonstrou a ela que não adiantava discutir. Saiu da mesa sem uma palavra, de cabeça baixa.

Kushina colocou as duas mãos no rosto, enquanto se acalmava.

- Ina, eu acho que a situação não é para tanto... Afinal de contas... Ela pode aprender algo de útil lá...

- Eu não quero a nossa vida para ela, Kuwabara. – ela murmurou, a voz saindo abafada.

- Eu vou levar Jun a academia.

A fala tranqüila de Hinata fez Kushina tirar as mãos do rosto.

- Não. jun não vai voltar a academia.

Hinata levantou-se devagar.

- Sim, ela vai. Eu vou leva-la e busca-la, todos os dias. Vou cuidar da sua merenda e também que ela faça todos os deveres.

Os olhos de Kushina readquiriram o brilho dourado. Ela levantou-se também.

- Jun é minha filha. E eu decido se...

- Ela precisa aprender...

- Eu ensino ela a se defender! - os dois punhos bateram juntos na mesa. – Eu não quero Jun na academia, não dá para vocês simplesmente aceitar essa decisão?

- Os seus olhos... – Hinata engoliu em seco. – eles... Estão parecidos... Kami-sama... – Hinata sentiu uma tontura. Teria caído se Kuwabara não tivesse lhe segurado.

- O que tem meus olhos? – Kushina suavizou o tom de voz, enquanto oferecia um copo de água fresca para ela.

- São iguais... aos dela.

- Dela? Quem?

- Dela. – Hinata estendeu a mao e passou-a no rosto de Kushina. – Voce tem o rosto parecido com o meu, mas os olhos... – ela balançou a cabeça. – definitivamente são os dela...

- Tia Hinata, voce está falando de quem? – kuwabara indagou, depois de perceber que talvez a tia ficasse apenas divagando ao invés de responder. Hinata o olhou, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu... minha cama... – ela começou a fazer força para levantar-se.

- Quer dizer que voce vai simplesmente assim, indo para a cama e me deixando assim, morta de curiosidade? – Kushina pediu, quando a mãe já estava acomodada no quarto. Kuwabara havia saído do quarto, deixando as duas com um pouco de privacidade. Hinata a fitou por um longo momento, antes de tirar uma longa corrente de dentro da camisa que usava. Passou-a no pescoço da filha.

- Isso, seu pai me deu no dia que eu contei a ele que estava grávida.

Kushina pegou a figura, suspensa com aparente fragilidade na corrente. Uma borboleta com varias pedras coloridas, formando o desenho das asas.

- É muito bonita.

- A borboleta sofre uma grande transformação. Ela necessita de uma enorme força para isso. Como o nosso bebe seria muito forte.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Kushina. – Hinata pegou o rosto da filha com as duas mãos. – Jun sente admiração por voce e Kuwabara. Se voce insistir em não deixa-la seguir o seu caminho, essa admiração se transformara em ressentimento.

Ela pode ser qualquer outra coisa.

- Voce poderia estar agora no Pais do Barro Vermelho, trabalhando como gueixa...

- Eu poderia. Mas estaria longe de voce.

- Pense nisso. – Hinata fechou os olhos, adormecendo rapidamente.

Kushina ficou-a fitando por alguns minutos. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Kuwabara estava sentado no aposento que seria a sala.

- Eu vou dar uma saída. Pode cuidar da jun e da minha mãe?

- Claro, hime. – ele sorriu. – vou tentar acalmar a ferinha.

- Por que me chamou assim?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Caso voce não se lembre, as vezes eu te chamei assim a minha vida inteira. Por que o susto?

Foi a vez dela dar de ombros. Então, sem olhar para trás, Kushina saiu porta afora.


	100. Chapter 100

Perto da meia-noite, Minato respirou fundo. Pulando pela varanda, não agüentava mais o calor que sentia dentro de seu pequeno apartamento. Felizmente, seu apartamento não comportava seus pais... ou melhor, não comportava sua mãe. Sua mãe era tão espaçosa, tão cheia de coisas e manias que se fosse obrigada a jogar fora as tralhas que tinha, as primeiras coisas que ela escolheria seriam o filho e o marido.

Seu plano inicial era ir até o rio, dar um mergulho, aproveitando o luar. Acostumara-se, desde gennin, a sempre ocultar seu chakra em suas excursões noturnas. O primeiro motivo, chamava-se Aika Namikaze. Ela seria capaz de arrancar suas orelhas e outras partes do seu corpo, se desconfiasse que o seu amado filho escapava pela janela, noites afora. E muitas vezes por motivos que fariam seu sensei explodir de orgulho.

Minato sorriu. Caso não gostasse do jeito da mãe, com certeza não estaria tentando se envolver com alguém de gênio tão parecido com o dela. Suspirou, imaginando quanto tempo ainda demoraria para que a ruiva de olhos castanhos resolvesse se aquietar de vez.

Durante o dia, ele havia tido uma conversa não muito proveitosa com sua mãe. Aika era tão cabeça dura, quanto uma certa ruiva... Senao mais. Minato franziu o cenho. A senhora Namikaze, colocara na sua cabeça que ele havia sido irresponsável o suficiente para engravidar Kushina e desaparecer no mundo, fazendo que a ruiva inocente em questão, revirasse o mundo inteiro para acha-lo... Kami era testemunha, que ele não era o pai de jun... por enquanto. Por que assim que ele conseguisse um "sim" da ruiva, seria capaz de joga-la nos ombros e correr até o mosteiro mais perto – que por acaso era o do ojiichan da mulher – e somente larga-la após ela ter confirmado na presença de qualquer monge que o queria como marido até morrer.

Larga-la era modo de dizer. Porque as coisas que desejava fazer com a ruiva, a deixariam realmente grávida e com mais motivos dele jamais se separar dela. E depois queria ter paz. Quando seus netos viessem, ele queria sentar e olha-los... procurando o que haviam herdado da avó. Se bem que duvidava que a teimosia Uzumaki não fosse uma das quantas coisas que seriam herdadas.

Parou hesitante, quando sentiu o chackra da ruiva. Ele aproximou-se devagar, ocultando-se nas folhagens a margem do rio. Kushina estava com dois leques nas mãos, movimentando-os com cautela, dentro do rio.

Embora usasse suas roupas normais, elas já estavam molhadas, de tanto que a ruiva movimentava-se. movimentos circulares, para os lados, para o alto... Observando a maneira que Kushina fazia, Minato lembrou-se de certo espetáculo que observara, pouco antes de Kushina retornar totalmente a sua vida.

Ele ficou com a respiração suspensa, enquanto a observava. Ela fazia movimentos tão graciosos com os leques... que do nada fechou e guardou. Continuou a dança, apenas com as mãos. Quando ele conseguia observar seu rosto, ela mantinha o os olhos fechados, a expressão serena.

Do nada, quando ela virada para ele, os braços estendidos, começou lentamente a afundar. Já havia submergido a alguns minutos, quando o hokage começou a se preocupar. Começou a marcar o tempo, antes de ir atras dela. Quando contou três minutos, ele levantou-se e ignorando todas as suspeitas, atirou-se no rio sem pestanejar. Começou a procura-la com afinco e desespero, gritando o nome dela, quando subia para puxar ar.

- Ei, ero-hokage! – a voz inconfundível de Kushina soou, fazendo ele virar-se. a uzumaki estava de pé em uma pedra, mãos nos quadris, a expressão provavelmente debochada. – A água está boa?

Alguma coisa estalou dentro do peito de Minato. Uma mistura de raiva e ódio. Kushina deve ter tido um pressentimento, pois pulou quase que imediatamente da pedra, começando a correr em direção contraria.

Minato não percebeu que corria. O borrão vermelho que eram os cabelos da Uzumaki ficou nítido, em especial quando os olhos da ruiva arregalaram-se, assustados. Minato a tinha preso pelos braços, uma enorme cólera sentida em seu peito. Quando ele a sacudiu, Kushina ficou pálida.

- Nunca mais... Nunca mais _ouse _me assustar desse jeito entendeu bem?


	101. Chapter 101

O pequeno clã Uzumaki tomava o café da manhã em silêncio. Kuwabara tentara investigar por onde Kushina andara, mas a ruiva despistara. De cabeça baixa, brincava distraída com os farelos do pão, quando o primo cutucou-lhe por baixo da mesa.

- Ah, mas Ina... você chegou era quase seis da manhã!

- Kuwabara, não é da sua conta. – Kushina resmungou, pensando em dar um soco no nariz do ruivo.

Hinata olhava para um e outro, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Kushina às vezes, soltava um sorriso sonhador, enquanto um leve rubor subia-lhe pelas faces.

- Você está com cara de quem se divertiu durante a noite.

- Eu fui só pensar um pouco, é diferente! – Kushina protestou, encarando os olhos azuis do primo, que ostentavam um brilho zombeteiro.

- Kuwabara, você vai começar a trabalhar a que horas? – Hinata chamou atenção do sobrinho que a olhou imediatamente.

- Vai olhar se eu estou na esquina. – Kushina resmungou, olhando então para a filha, que tomava leite em uma xícara. – o leitinho está gostoso, bebe?

- Eu sou uma mocinha! – Jun imediatamente retrucou, colocando a xícara na mesa.

- Daqui a meia hora. Assim que eu escovar os dentes e a Ina... confessar que estava se divertindo com alguém que eu não digo o nome.

Jun, vai ficar em casa com a mamãe Hinata ou vai pra academia hoje?

Todos na cozinha olharam para ela.

- O que foi? – Kushina pegou uma xícara e colocou só café dentro. – estão me olhando por que?

- Você ontem não fez um escândalo dos diabos, por conta que não queria a chibi Ina na academia?

Hinata sorriu ao escutar a pergunta do ruivo.

- Hai. – tomou um longo gole no café. – mas eu pensei bastante e...

- Pensou bastante? Agora aquilo trocou de nome?

- Tá bom, fui convencida pelo hokage-sama. – franziu a testa para a filha, que tinha os olhos arregalados. – Você pode ir na Academia mas tem uma coisa... o dia que algum dos seus professores, fizer uma única queixa de você... vai levar uma surra daquelas e nunca mais bota os pés lá.

Os gritos de alegria que Jun soltou fez os três adultos encolherem-se, antes de começarem a rir. Jun segurava a mão de Hinata com força.

- A mamãezinha também estava com medo? – perguntou, enquanto olhava com apreensão a fachada da academia.

- Sim. – Hinata colocou-se na mesma altura de Jun. – Ontem já estivemos aqui, lembra?

- Mas você e a vovó Aika ficaram comigo. E hoje ela já foi embora.

- Sim. Mas... – Hinata colocou uma pequena mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Jun. - Agora você vai ter que mostrar que é mesmo uma mocinha.

- Eu sou uma mocinha.

- Ótimo. – Hinata beijou a testa de jun. – Kushina-chan vai demorar a vir buscar você. Então... o que você vai fazer?

- Quando a aula acabar, eu vou esperar a mamãe Kushina... – Jun olhou em volta – ali no balanço! – apontou.

- Isso mesmo! – Hinata ficou orgulhosa. – E você lembra do que é para falar para a Kushina?

- Hai! É para dizer para ela...

- Shiii - Hinata a abraçou – agora você vai ter que cuidar de Kushina para mim, entendeu?

- Hai, mamãe.

- Ótimo. Vai para a aula, aprenda bastante... E se algum garoto lhe incomodar, você já sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

- Claro que sei! – Jun estufou o peito. Hinata balançou os cabelos da neta. Jun pareceu indecisa. – mamãe... voce vai voltar?

- Se kami-sama permitir, meu amor.


	102. Chapter 102

- É lindinho. – jun ajoelhou-se, acariciando a cabeça do cãozinho, que latiu, antes de lamber sua face.

- Ele não é só lindinho – a dona do cão a contradisse. – Ele é um perigoso cão!

Jun olhou para a outra garotinha, que tinha aparentemente a mesma idade que ela.

- Ele não é mais perigoso que a gata da minha mamãe. Todos os ratinhos da casa, quando vêem a Kuuybi-chan saem correndo de medo.

- Aposto que se o meu cão encontrar com a gata da sua mãe, ela sai correndo e...

- Calem a boca vocês duas. O sensei vai dar uma bronca daquelas por conta de vocês.

As duas meninas se viraram para encarar o par de olhos negros. Jun levantou-se, os olhos estreitados. Itachi Uchiha tinha o dom de lhe deixar com vontade de socá-lo!

- O sensei Haijame não vai dar bronca por conta que estávamos falando sobre animais ninjas.

Hana Inuzuka defendeu-se, enquanto olhava para o sensei, que conversava com um pequeno grupinho de crianças. As duas meninas haviam se afastado quando o cãozinho de Hana começara a perseguir uma borboleta.

Você tem um animal ninja? – a pergunta de um dos garotos, fez as meninas se entreolharem.

Sim. – Hana confirmou, acenando.

Shisui sentou-se nos próprios calcanhares, admirando o cãozinho. Ele sorriu enquanto levantava-se.

- Se você o treinar bem, ele vai ser bem perigoso. Agora, não passa de um babão.

- Meu cão não é um babão! - Hana arregalou os olhos.

- Shisui deixa essas irritantes falando sozinhas. Vamos, antes que o sensei Haijame...

- Nós não somos irritantes! – Jun deu um passo em direção a Itachi. – você que é um...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perante a voz de Minato, as crianças se viraram para ele.

Jun tinha os olhos com um brilho prateado, o punho direito apertado.

- Nada, hokage-sama. – Shisui deu um sorriso meio torto.

- O bobão do Itachi está nos chamando de irritantes e o Shisui está chamando o cãozinho da Hana de babão – jun entregou sem pestanejar.

Hana arregalou os olhos. Shisui olhou para Itachi, que mantinha a postura de antes. Minato suspirou. Não era preciso ser um gênio, para saber que Jun estava prestes a dar um soco em Itachi pelo "irritantes".

- Bem, acho que brigar não vai levar vocês a lugar algum. Itachi, Shisui, Hana e... Jun, acho que Haijame...

- Ei! O que vocês quatro estão fazendo aqui? – quando Minato se virou, Haijame acenou enquanto se aproximava deles – como vai, hokage-sama?

- Haijame, acaso você se lembra das instruções que eu lhe passei?

- Quer dizer que o castigo já acabou?

O olhar frio de Minato foi resposta suficiente. Haijame suspirou.

- Grande porcaria! Bom, cambadinha. Indo já para junto dos seus colegas – ele sinalizou para os quatro.

- Eu preciso falar com jun. Se possível, Haijame.

- Hai, hai. Vamos crianças. – Haijame levou os três alunos para junto do resto da turma. Minato abaixou-se, ficando do tamanho de Jun.

- Você estava pensando em bater em Itachi, não é?

Jun confirmou, acenando com a cabeça. Estava com um pouco de medo, porque sua mãe havia dito, que se o hokage não a quisesse mais na vila, ele podia até mandar ela embora e ela teria que ir.

- Ele estava rindo da Hana e chamando nós duas de irritantes. A Hana não é irritante e nem eu! - Minato passou a mão na cabeça dela.

- Com certeza que vocês não são. Mas só que você não pode sair batendo em todo mundo que lhe...

- A mamãezinha Kushina disse, que se o Itachi me chamasse de irritante era para eu virar de costas e fingir que ele não tinha falado nada.

- Viu? Se a sua mãe Kushina disse que era para você fazer isso, porque não faz?

- Porque a mamãe Hinata disse que cada vez que ele me chamasse de irritante era para dar um soco no olho dele, como a mamãe Kushina fazia com o padrinho quando ele espiava as meninas tomando banho.

- Faz sentido. – Minato engoliu o riso na garganta – mas nesse caso, quem tem razão é a sua mãe Kushina.

- Hunf... – Jun estreitou os olhos – mais alguma coisa, hokage-sama?

- Jun, você sabe onde está o seu padrinho?

- Trabalhando, oras! – ela deu de ombros, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Trabalhando? Sabe onde?

Jun negou com a cabeça.

- A mamãezinha Kushina sabe. Ela até brigou com o padrinho, porque ele estava puxando o cabelo dela, e não estava indo trabalhar. E ele fez coisa feia, também.

- É mesmo? O que foi que ele fez?

- Entrou no quarto sem bater.

- Isso... não é uma coisa tão feia... mas é feia. E o que aconteceu?

- A mamãe estava trocando de roupa... E daí o padrinho apanhou, oras! – Jun deu de ombros. – E a mamãe Hinata disse que era bem feito para ele.

- O que ele fez? – Minato não acreditou nos próprios ouvidos.

- Ele agora está trabalhando – Jun deu de ombros. – Mas a mamãezinha ficou bastante irritada. Falou um monte de palavras feias... E nem respondeu quando eu perguntei uma coisa para ela.

- Que pergunta você fez para ela? – assim que questionou, Minato desejou ter mordido a língua, pois se lembrou da última pergunta não respondida a Jun por Kushina.

- Eu pedi para ela... – Jun mordeu o lábio enquanto abaixava o olhar. Um rubor tomou conta das faces da menina. Ela puxou o ar – se quando eu crescesse podia casar com o senhor.

Minato sentiu como se uma pedra enorme caísse em cima dele.

- Você... pediu... isso... para... a... Kushina? – ele pediu, cada palavra saindo com dificuldade.

- O senhor está bem hokage-sama?

- Hai... – ele passou a mão no cabelo dela. – apenas fiquei um pouco... – ele começou a rir – esquece. Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta... – ele sorriu. – infelizmente, quando você crescer, Jun, eu já vou estar bastante velhinho... não vou poder ser seu marido.

- Velhinho?

- Hai. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu conheci a sua mãe Kushina... e seu padrinho Kuwabara e também Kunio e a sua avó Hinata.

- Quando tinha a minha idade?

- Exatamente. E sabia que nós temos a mesma idade?

- Você é tão velho como a mamãezinha? – Jun arregalou os olhos.

- Hai.

- Então o senhor vai ser mesmo velhinho mesmo...

Jun franziu a testa e Minato sentiu como se uma pedra enorme caísse em cima dele.

- Viu porque não podemos casar? – quase queria rir, mas a expressão solene no rosto da garotinha o alertava que algo a mais iria aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Nós não podemos casar... mas o senhor pode casar com a mamae Kushina! – ela falou empolgada. – daí, eu vou ter um papai como todo mundo! E não só duas mamães!

- É uma idéia maravilhosa, Jun! – Minato a abraçou. – E eu vou ter uma filhinha linda e muito inteligente!

- Mas tem uma coisa. – ela o empurrou. – eu quero um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha!

- Isso é uma coisa que só nós dois não podemos decidir. Mas... – ele piscou para a menina. – se eu conseguir casar com a sua mãe, acho que nós podemos convence-la a querer mais uma criança na família... o que voce acha?

- Acho bom. É muito chato não ter ninguém para brincar.

- E o Saito?

= O Saito gosta só de treinar com a mamae. E só porque ele é mais grande que ela, acha que pode mandar em mim.

- Jun... o Saito não é maior que a sua mãe.

- É sim! Ele é alto assim! – ela colocou a mao sobre a própria cabeça. – a mamae sempre diz, que vai botar um tijolo na cabeça dele, para ele voltar a ser pequeno.

Kushina franziu a testa. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. A casa estava em silencio. Pegou a chave, entrando e chamando pelos moradores... que não deram sinal de vida. Por Kuwabara ela não se preocupava, sabia que o primo deveria estar trabalhando no bar... mas e sua filha e sua mãe?

Ela passou por todos os aposentos, rapidamente. Tudo estava como ela deixara pela manha. Abriu os armários, a roupa de jun estava como ela havia arrumado no dia anterior.

Seguiu para a cozinha, encontrando os suprimentos em ordem,não faltando nada. Um enorme frio tomou conta de seu corpo, o pânico que havia sentido quando percebera o desaparecimento delas, a três anos atrás.

Em disparada, foi até o bar que Kuwabara estava atendendo. Ao vê-la, o primo abriu um enorme sorriso.

- E aí, Ina?

- Me diga que viu mamae e Jun durante o dia.

- So na hora do café, mas o que...

- Elas sumiram!

- O que? – largou a toalha que tinha nas mãos. – Voce está brincando, não...

A palidez que havia do rosto de Kushina lhe dizia que não. o ruivo soltou um palavrão. Kushina parecia prestes a desmaiar, então ele a sentou em uma cadeira, indo buscar algo.

- Beba. – ele enfiou algo na frente dela. Kushina estava paralisada, os olhos vagos. – Eu vou enfiar essa bebida na sua goela, se voce não beber. – ele ameaçou, sentando-se.

- Eu estou com... tanto medo... onde elas podem ter ido? – Kushina fitou o primo. – porque recomeçar toda essa...

- Ina... pensa um pouco. Elas não estavam em casa, certo?

- Certo...

- Voce procurou em quais outros lugares?

- Outros lugares? – Kushina devagar virou o rosto para ele. – que outros lugares?

Kuwabara a encarou, suspirando. Quando o assunto era Jun e Hinata, Kushina parecia perder a capacidade de raciocinar.

- Certo. Vamos seguir o seguinte plano. Voce vai atrás delas na casa daquela amiga que queria me apresentar e na academia. Eu vou catar ela por ai e daqui... três horas, se voce não tiver tido um enfarto até la, vamos nos encontrar... em casa. Está bem?

- Hai.- Kushina levantou-se. desatou a correr, indo primeiro até a academia. Caiu de joelhos, ao ver a pequena figura no balanço, agradecendo aos céus.

- MAMAEZINHA! – jun gritou, pulando e indo até ela. Kushina a recebeu de braços abertos. A abraçou com força, cheirando seu cabelo.

0 Voce me deu um susto daqueles, mocinha.

- Se a mamae hinata me dissesse que era para eu ir junto, eu ia fugir dela e ia procurar voce. – a menina falou tranqüila.

- Ir junto? Para onde? – jun murmurou a resposta no ouvido de Kushina.

- Foi falar com a moça que deu o nome para a mamãezinha.

Kushina arregalou os olhos.

- herança genética. Não tem outra explicação!

- Para o que, mamãezinha?

- Para o fato de ser louca, não tem outra coisa! – Kushina bufou.

cinco linhas de comentario ganham capitulo amanha!


	103. Chapter 103

Minato escutava haijame atentamente, até que percebeu que Kushina se aproximava, com a filha ao lado. Elas conversavam e embora a menina tivesse a expressão compenetrada, Kushina parecia falar de maneira bastante enfática.

- E eu acho que se mexermos talvez as coisas desse jeito... – haijame acompanhou o olhar do hokage. Um ligeiro sorriso brotou no rosto do moreno. – Acho que a Tsunade-peituda e gostosona vai ganhar aquela aposta que fez com o Jiraya-ero... Aquela onde a Kushina-cabelos-rubros, coloca um belo sininho no seu pescoço... – Minato não desviara o olhar das ruivas. Por não aparentar estar escutando, Haijame resolveu continuar com a brincadeira. – E depois, vai sair dando beijinho em todos os marmanjos da cidade, enquanto mostra os belos...

- O que? – Minato virou para ele, Haijame fez uma expressão inocente.

- O que o que? – haijame fez-se de desentendido.

- Haijame... Sem brincadeiras.

- Quem está brincando aqui? Eu estava dizendo, que se mexermos a sala de treino para o exterior e fazermos as meninas usarem calças, de maneira obrigatória, talvez os garotos prestem mais atenção nas aulas e não nas pernas e decotes delas.

- Tem alguma aluna em especial que voce não quer que use saia e decote? Tipo a sua irma?

- Há, há, há... hokage-sama, está começando a ficar engraçadinho... – Haijame cruzou os braços. – eu estou falando muito sério. Sério. Palavra. – Ele descruzou os braços e mostrou uma palma erguida ao lado do coração.

- Sei. Então a historinha que voce contou ontem aos alunos do primeiro ano foi o que?

- Qual delas? – talvez, se fingisse de burro, o hokage não o mandasse lavar o monumento Hokage. Mas pelo olhar do hokage, não surtiu efeito. – ei, foi só uma brincadeira.

- Que seja a ultima, por favor. Eu não quero ter que aturar uma dúzia de pais reclamando novamente da sua conduta.

Jun e Kushina chegaram perto deles.

- Haijame, posso so falar uma frase afirmativa para voce? – Kushina pediu a queima-roupa.

- Claro, ruiva louca. Qual? – ele sorriu largamente, a medida que Minato lhe dava um olhar fulminante.

- Faça minha filha ter pesadelos novamente e eu vou cumprir o que te prometi quando nos conhecemos. – aparentemente Haijame se lembrava perfeitamente da promessa, pela palidez que ficou. - Jun... – ela virou-se para a filha. – estamos combinadas?

A ruivinha fez um bico.

- Mas a mamae Hinata disse...

- Otimo. Voce vai obedece-la e sair da academia imediatamente, então. Trato feito?

- Mas mamãezinha... – a menina suspirou. – não. vou ser uma menina boazinha.

- Ótimo. Hokage-sama. – ela fez uma pequena reverencia, antes de se virar e começar a andar.

- Kushina preciso falar com voce.

- Estou atrasada, hokage-sama...

- Eu vou com voce. – Minato passou a mao nos cabelos de jun.

- Até de noite, bebe. - Kushina acenou, recomeçando a andar, depois que Minato a alcançou.

- La vem a ruiva louca, toda de branco e o hokage sama de cuequinha e...

- Haijame-sensei, por que está cantando essa musiquinha boba? – jun deu-lhe uma encarada com o canto dos olhos.

- Porque a vida é divertida, jun-chan... – ele soltou um riso. – voce sabe o final dessa musica?

- Hai. – ela assentiu, um pequeno brilho traquinas nos olhos azuis. – cuequinha e tamanco!

- Quer falar comigo a respeito do que? – Kushina pediu, enquanto eles se afastavam.

- Está tão mal humorada porque?

- Jun teve pesadelos a noite inteira. Não passava dez minutos sem ela ficar chorando por conta daquela maldita historia do Haijame. não consegui dormir nem um pouco.

- Não foi a única. E voce prometeu o que a Haijame, para que ele ficasse tão assustado?

Kushina deu um sorriso vago.

- Se eu lhe contar, vou ter que matar. E como não tenho a mínima vontade de aturar um quinto hokage...

- Kushina... – Minato hesitou. Quando a ruiva o encarou ele começou a falar. – aquele garoto... Saito.

- Não me lembre que eu vou ter que cozinhar. – Kushina gemeu. – me diga que existe uma lei de proteção a más cozinheiras...

- É sério. – Minato chamou-lhe a atenção. – quem é ele?

- Saito? – kushina suspirou. – A primeira vez que eu encontrei Saito, foi a dez anos atras. Eu estava no Pais do Barro Vermelho, hum... fazendo um curso, que eu acho, foi a maneira disfarcada que a minha mae encontrou para me proteger do meu padrasto. Mas que para mim era um tremendo castigo.

- E? onde foi, como foi?

- E? bem... eu estava no mercado tinha ido comprar mantimentos para a semana. Saito havia se perdido da irma mais velha. Eu e a responsável por mim, tentamos encontrar a família de Saito por cerca de um ano. Ele foi levado pelas autoridades... chorava muito... kami, era uma tortura... ele não comia, não aceitava nenhum brinquedo, ficando em um canto deprimido. Apenas se alimentava, quando nos o visitávamos, apenas aceitava o que eu dava a ele. E numa dessas visitas, eu convenci a sensei, a pegar o saito, para ficar conosco.

- Nenhuma noticia da irma?

Kushina negou com a cabeça.

- Saito estava ate doente, quando finalmente conseguimos leva-lo ate a nossa casa. Minha sensei tinha contatos bastante influentes, que ajudaram na procura... que resultou em nada.

- Muito estranho isso. – a ruiva deu de ombros, antes de maneira vagarosa recomeçar a andar.

- Também achamos, mas... nada apontava para qualquer outra coisa.E Saito a partir daí, sempre foi um menino obediente, um pouco travesso, curioso... Kami, ate hoje me arrepio, lembrando-me de certa vez, que nos havíamos saído e ele ficara em casa, pois se dizia meio enjoado. A casa foi assaltada. Saito tentou evitar o roubo... kami... Minato, três assaltantes quebraram Saito como se ele fosse um... nem tenho palavras para descrever como ele estava. – uma mistura de ódio e pura revolta estavam no rosto de Kushina. Os olhos estavam dourados, as lagrimas fazendo-os mais brilhantes. – Quando isso aconteceu, ele so tinha nove anos... não sabia, não conseguiu se defender. E os malditos... aproveitaram-se dele de uma forma que eu sinto nojo somente em lembrar. – limpou os olhos com raiva. Deu as costas para Minato.

- Ele se fixou em voce. – Minato reparou no detalhe. Kushina passou a mao no cabelo.

- Hai. – um sorriso muito triste surgiu no rosto dela. – segundo ele, na época, eu tinha o cabelo da irmã dele. e... voce não tem noção de quantas noite, eu passei acordada na cabeceira dele, ele queimando em febre... ou porque estava assustado com os relâmpagos e trovoes... – ela riu de maneira saudosa. – quando eu resolvi voltar ao pais do redemoinho, não tive duvidas que ele iria querer vir comigo... o que aconteceu.

- Saito conhece alguma técnica ninja?

- Obvio que sim! Depois de passar três anos com o meu ojiichan, voce acha que ele não saberia a lótus?

bom tipo assim... eu escrevo tres paginas por capitulo. Cinco linhas por comentario, na minha opiniao nao é tao maldade... e... bom, so tem cap novo, quando tem comentario...


	104. Chapter 104

Hinata caminhava lentamente, apoiada em suas memórias. Se a estrutura do palácio não mudara... abriu uma porta devagar. A escuridão lhe ajudava a esconder-se. colocou a mao ao lado da porta, encontrando o interruptor. Conseguiu acender a luz. O quarto que lhe pertencera, enquanto estivera casada com o primogênito do imperador Takayama...

Nada parecia ter mudado nos quase vinte e cinco anos que ela havia saido dali. Aproximou-se da penteadeira, sentando nela. O espelho era o mesmo... já não podia dizer o mesmo do reflexo. Torceu a boca, abrindo a gaveta. Com cuidado, abriu o fundo falso. Não se surpreendeu, ao encontrar um punhal cravejado de perolas, rubis e diamantes.

Haviam feito uma copia do objeto, para incrimina-la. Colocou o punhal na cintura, enquanto levantava-se. aquilo era seu e não se separaria mais dele. caminhou com decisão para fora. Duvidava que o imperador Takayama iria permitir que Kushina e Jun vivessem tranqüilas, não depois que ele encontrara a jovem ruiva, achando que o nome dela era uma provocação a si mesmo.

Continuou o caminho, lembrando-se de onde era o quarto da imperatriz. Ela e o marido não compartilhavam o leito conjugal, segundo as fofocas palacianas, desde que o segundo filho, uma menina, havia falecido.

O ressonar de uma pessoa em sono profundo, era o único barulho no quarto que ela entrou. O sistema de segurança, fora fácil de burlar. Hinata caminhou diretamente até a cama. As cortinas do quarto estavam abertas, permitindo que a lua adentrasse. Hinata ligou a luz do criado mudo.

Quando a ocupante da cama virou-se, foi despertada pelo leve sacudir de um ombro. A imperatriz abriu os olhos para deparar-se com um fantasma que não via a um quarto de década.

- Hi... – o medo tomou conta da mulher de olhos castanhos.

- Ohayo, excelência. Prefere me escutar ou deixar que o meu punhal cumpra o seu destino? – Hinata fez uma pequena pressão no pescoço dela, com o punhal que havia retirado da penteadeira, sorrindo de maneira calma.

A ruiva encontrava-se curvada, a cabeca no chao.

- Devo-lhe pedir desculpas,novamente, pelo modo como adentrei, mas...

- Se ousasse entrar de maneira normal, estaria a essa altura morta. – a anciã reconheceu. Quando hinata concordou, sem no entanto fazer nenhuma intenção de levantar, a imperatriz suspirou. – levante-se. nao posso ver seus olhos.

Hinata levantou-se, ficando com a cabeça meio curvada.

- Olhe para mim! – a imperatriz exigiu. Quando os olhos tranqüilos de Hinata a encararam, recostou-se na poltrona. – muito bem... A que lhe devo a honra da visita, Hinata Kishimoto?

- Deixei de ser uma Kishimoto no momento em que aceitei casar-me com seu filho. Compreendi isso, no dia que me neguei a seguir o plano pelo qual fui inserida em suas vidas.

- Qual era o plano?

- Assassinar seu marido e vossa excelência. em seguida, quando meu marido fosse o imperador, droga-lo, manipula-lo conforme os desejos de meu clã. – as palavras ressoaram claras, límpidas no quarto.

A imperatriz naquele momento, estaria ocupada com atos banais, coisas que a deixavam impaciente e que já havia sido a causa da dispensa de vários serviçais. Ser acordada no meio da noite, com um punhal em seu pescoço fora uma mudança e tanta em sua rotina.

- Lembro-me de haver adoecido na época. – a anciã estreitou os olhos. Hinata assentiu, perante a expressão da imperatriz. Os olhos castanhos, apesar da idade,eram bastante vívidos, expressivos. – Se arriscou apenas para me contar isso?

- Vim para lhe falar sobre o projeto do imperador Takayama. Ele deseja invadir a vila onde moro atualmente, destruindo-a e principalmente com ordens de matar minha filha.

- Fiquei sabendo dela. Uma mocinha bastante mal-educada, voluntariosa, prepotente...

- Arrogante, teimosa, quase não admite opiniões alheias, geniosa, forte, que possui um excelente coração, que não admite injustiças, superprotetora com relação as pessoas a quem ama... minha filha possui também, uma pequena mancha, na parte traseira da cabeça, logo antes do pescoço. E quando Kushina zanga-se, seus olhos ficam dourados.

O silencio que se seguiu no quarto, era cortado apenas pela respiração ofegante da imperatriz. Depois um longuíssimo tempo, foi que a mulher mais velha conseguiu balbuciar.

- O... o que você está me contando?

alguem nao percebeu que o principe haijame e naruto estao de cabecas a premio na troca...


	105. Chapter 105

- Os últimos vão pagar a conta! – Gai gritou, acelerando.

- Mas nem a pau que vão mexer no meu dinheiro hoje! – Ebisu tratou de acompanhar o colega de time.

- Não contem comigo! – iruka ria, já perto de Ebisu.

- Inferno. – kakashi e obito levantaram-se, amaldiçoando os outros. Trataram de correr o mais rápido que podiam, até serem interceptados por Minato.

- Pensam que vão onde nessa pressa toda? – o hokage acabou por segurar os dois alunos pelo colarinho.

- Nos larga sensei!

- Temos que tentar recuperar o dinheiro que perdemos!

- Que dinheiro, onde?

- É mais fácil voce seguir os dois. – o homem que acompanhava Minato sugeriu, vendo eles debatendo-se para se libertar.

Quando Minato os soltou, os dois desataram a correr. O homem riu.

- Parecem conosco. – o homem acompanhou Minato, que começou a seguir os alunos estando na esquina. – e voce ainda não me disse porque mandou me chamar.

- Lembra-se daquele festival de luzes, onde eu sumi por quase dois dias, muito bem acompanhado, alias?

- Está brincando, Namikaze? Voce com a sua tara por ruivas... Quem não a conhece? - Minato riu meio sem jeito. – Aposto que se algum dia resolverem detonar com voce, vão colocar como armadilha uma ruiva bem gostosa... E... o que aconteceu?

- Bem, eu preciso da sua ajuda... É que a sua mãe esta, de certa forma, espalhando boatos não muito...

Os dois chegaram a esquina, a tempo de ver os pupilos de Minato entrando em um bar.

- Hum... Decididamente, seus alunos são precoces. Quantos anos nós tínhamos, quando Jiraya-sensei nos deixou entrar em bar?

= Quinze. E só não nos levou antes, pois se deixássemos uma palavra escapar, nossas mães o matariam. – se bem que as senhoras digníssimas, apenas descobriram que os amados filhos freqüentavam lugares não muito familiares, com os jovens já maiores de idade.

Sem se questionarem, seguiram juntos até o bar. Quando estavam quase entrando, foram atropelados na saída por Gai, que estava fugindo de Iruka.

- Volta aqui, seu desgracado! Eu vou arrancar o seu fígado!

- Meu amigo, voce deveria aproveitar esse fogo da juventude para conquistar a sua dama, não para...

- GAI CALA A BOCA!

O moreno de sobrancelhas grossas disparou, quando percebeu que o colega de time se aproximava de maneira perigosa. Os antigos companheiros de time entreolharam-se, antes de entrar no bar-restaurante. Logo Minato localizou Ebisu, Kakashi e Obito, em uma mesa mais afastada. Os homens jovens foram até eles.

Kakashi e obito riam, enquanto Ebisu, com os óculos na mesa, segurava o rosto, enquanto murmurava maldicoes.

- Ohayo, garotos.

- Sensei. – os garotos o cumprimentaram, rindo ainda.

= O que aconteceu?

A pergunta de Minato provocou uma nova onda de risos nos garotos. Ebisu tirou a mao do rosto, mostrando um inchaço começando a ser formado no rosto.

- Nada de mais. – obito riu com a carranca. – EI, SENSEI, O ROSTO DO EBISU JÁ ESTÁ INCHANDO.

- Obito, eu estou aqui do lado, não precisa berrar.

- E eu não estou falando com o senhor. É com a bru... quer dizer, Kushina-sensei. – os olhos de obito e kakashi brilharam, olhando para algum ponto atrás de Minato. Quando este se virou, o queixo caiu.

Kushina usava uma minissaia azul-escura curtíssima, que deixava as belas pernas a mostra, um avental branco do tamanho da minissaia, sandálias de salto alto e um top vermelho que ressaltava seus seios. Minato virou-se imediatamente para Obito e Kakashi. Perante o olhar fuzilante do sensei, eles desviaram os olhos do corpo da ruiva. Minato voltou a encarar Kushina.

- Idiota, descerebrado, sem juízo... – Kushina vinha resmungando. Aproximou-se de Ebisu com um pedaço de bife na mao. – erga um pouco a cabeça. – mandou, já colocando com cuidado o bife no inchaço. – muito bem, agora, podem me explicar o que diabos aconteceu?

Uma nova onda de risadas entre Obito e Kakashi.

- Nada demais. – Obito falou, com uma expressão inocente.

- Ebisu? – a sobrancelha erguida de Kushina o intimou a falar.

- Apenas falei o que sempre o deixa irritado. – ele resmungou, apertando o bife. – E ele já devia saber brigar melhor que uma menina.

Vamos combinar uma coisa, Ebisu? Quando voce for maior de idade, vamos lutar pra valer. E te juro...

Ei, ruiva cadê a minha comida?

Kushina fechou o punho, imaginando-o na cara de quem a chamara. E para completar o dia, Minato a estava olhando como se ela fosse um pedaço de bife apetitoso.

Um minutinho por favor senhor Himura. – ela forçou um sorriso para o cliente, então olhou para Ebisu. – esse bife vai sair do seu bolso, mocinho. Tente controlar a língua, que eu já volto.

Minato a segurou pelo braço.

Que roupas são essas, Kushina?

Bom, isso daqui é o uniforme do bar. Não dá pra ver pelo emblema? – Kushina ergueu uma ponta do top, onde o logotipo estava bordado. Minato colocou a mao por cima do top de Kushina, pois as pessoas ao redor deles estavam tendo uma boa visão do que o top deveria esconder.

É muito indecente!

Eu não concordo. – kakashi contradisse o sensei.

E eu concordo com o Kakashi. É muito boa...

Calem a boca vocês dois. – Minato não olhou para os alunos. – Ou voce vai colocar uma roupa mais decente ou...

Ou... Desde quando, hokage-sama, que voce virou meu pai, irmão ou marido? alias, mesmo que fosse alguma destas coisas, eu não tenho culpa se...

EI, RUIVA! QUERO A MINHA COMIDA!

Kushina olhou com expressão assassina para Minato, antes de se tirar o braço. Minato apertou os dentes, antes de se virar para os alunos, que aproveitavam para dar mais uma conferida no corpo da ruiva. Quando perceberam o sensei os encarando, recuaram o mais que puderam para longe dele. Minato sentou-se sem pedir licensa para os garotos, os encarando com um aviso muito claro no olhar.

Posso sentar? – o amigo de Minato pediu a ebisu. Ante ao dar de ombros indiferente do garoto, ele sentou-se. – Deixe-me adivinhar. Essa é a tal garota que nós estávamos falando?

Hai. – Minato olhou com uma certa raiva, o fato de Kushina estar com uma bandeja a um homem de cerca de trinta anos, que assim que a ruiva colocou a comida e foi a porta, atender outros clientes.

- Kushina, Kushina... Tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido esse nome... – o homem passou a olhar a ruiva, que conduziu dois homens até perto da mesa deles.

- Quer parar de olhar desse jeito para ela? – Minato pediu, estreitando os olhos. Virou-se novamente para os alunos, que novamente estavam encarando o corpo da ruiva.

-Que jeito? – ele não entendeu. Quando percebeu a aura assassina de Minato, sorriu. – Entao é ela a moça do festival?

Junto com as conseqüências dele.

Conseqüências? Que conseqüências?

Voce vai conhecer depois.

Desculpe... mas voce disse o que? – Kushina fingiu não ter escutado bem.

Tudo bem, minha rosa espinhenta. Eu repito. O que eu quero comer é a garçonete...

Nem bem o homem tinha terminado de falar, Kushina enfiou-lhe a bandeja com toda a força na cara. Sem dar chance para replica, Kushina continou a bater nele com a bandeja até ele estar fora do estabelecimento, ignorando todos os berros dele. quando voltou-se para entrar o homem a agarrou. Kushina deu meia volta, enfiando-lhe um soco no queixo.

O homem cambaleou. E antes que pensasse em tentar pegar em Kushina novamente, recebeu mais alguns socos de Minato.

Fora daqui! – não era o fato do hokage estar expulsando o homem do bar-restaurante, que o fez obedecer. Foi o ódio que transpirava de Minato que convenceu o cara a se afastar. Kushina suspirou, imaginando a bronca que iria levar do dono do estabelecimento. Quando Minato se virou para ela, ela tinha as feições até mesmo endurecidas, as mãos na cintura, olhos faiscando de raiva.

Posso saber porque voce se meteu? Um idiota desses até os piolhos seriam capazes de expulsar. Eu estava indo muito bem, para o fato de usar esses saltos ridículos!

Escuta aqui, sua cabeça de fogo! Eu não quero saber de voce nesse lugar! Pode ir para casa, que eu aviso ao dono que...

Posso ir aonde? – Kushina ficou com os olhos dourados. – Voce pode ser meu chefe, Minato Namikaze, mas nao manda em todas as minhas ações! Eu prometi ao meu primo que iria trabalhar no lugar dele e voce querendo ou não eu vou fazer! Afinal o kuwabara não pode perder esse emprego!

- Kushina, voce já tem cinco alunos, a sua mãe e...

- Não. – Kushina cruzou os braços. – Jun vai vir aqui comigo e eu não vou mais me estressar com nada! E depois, com os alunos, eles já terminaram a missão do dia. Então, com o que posso lidar, não tenho problema!

- Ah, e a sua mãe? Voce vai deixar ela totalmente desprotegida?

- Se a minha mãe estivesse na vila, ela estaria bem protegida, hokage-sama!

- Como assim, se ela estivesse na vila? Onde ela foi?

Kushina bufou.

- Se eu disser, voce vai achar que estou louca! – ela se virou, entrando no estabelecimento. O amigo de Minato a olhava com um sorriso. - Algum problema? – ela pediu, estreitando os olhos. Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não... mas agora já sei quem é voce. – ele estendeu a mao. – minha mãe gosta dos seus serviços.

- Sua mãe? – Kushina o olhou de maneira inquisitiva.

- A conselheira de Minato. E também Jiraya-sensei, já me falou bastante de voce.

- Até imagino o que aquele tarado deve ter falado.

- Nada demais. Se me chamar de Kojiro, juro responder. – ele deu-lhe uma piscadinha. – apenas que Konoha não iria sentir tanta falta de Tsunade-hime,pois havia uma substituta a altura a ela.

- Como assim?

- Ele somente a chamou de Tsunade Segunda e... – Kojiro percebeu ter falado demais. – quer dizer...

- Se eu sou a Tsunade Segunda, garanto que sei quem é o Jiraya Segundo... – Kushina virou-se dando uma encarada em Minato. Em seguida, entrou no estabelecimento. Kojiro ficou com a falta de ar, causada com o soco no estomago de Minato.

- Voce continua linguarudo. – o hokage falou, franzindo a testa.

- Gostei dela. – kojiro sorriu com a carranca de Minato. – então, temos uma pequena Namikaze por ai?

- Por enquanto é Uzumaki. Mas com a língua comprida da sua mãe, fazendo que pensem que Kushina é uma... – Minato refreou a palavra, mas kojiro assentiu.

- Minha mãe é assim mesmo. Apenas são pessoas boas se se curvam perante ela. Então, voce precisa do toque do Kojiro aqui, para limpar o bom nome da sua hime... Eu lhe ajudarei... Minato-kun, eu lhe ajudarei... não se preocupe.

Minato o encarou.

- Porque que toda vez que voce diz "não se preocupe", eu sinto o efeito contrario?

oi! bom, pessoal... o que eu quero é um analise do capitulo, tipo tal cena poderia ter sido menos melosa, naquela parte alguem podeira ter se machucado mais... mais ou menos isso, entendem?


	106. Chapter 106

O barulho distante fez a ruiva erguer a cabeça. Abrindo os olhos devagar, pos um pouco de força no abraço que mantinha cativa a filha. beijou-a na testa, antes de maneira vagarosa, por-se de pé, ao mesmo tempo que pegava algumas kunais.

Saiu do quarto, ainda descalça. O barulho se repetiu. Kushina percebeu um pequeno chackra vindo da cozinha. De maneira cautelosa, ela aproximou-se do aposento. Sem ligar a luz, atirou duas kunais. Um ofegar surpreso foi a resposta, alem de uma pergunta que a gelou até a alma.

- Kushina, é voce?

A ruiva ligou imediatamente a luz. Suas duas kunais haviam prendido as mangas do roupão largo que sua mãe usava.

- Como... onde... – Kushina sentiu o coração disparar, enquanto suas pernas amoleciam como geléia. Ela poderia ter matado a mãe! Ajoelhou-se no chão, olhando para a mãe, tremendo.

Hinata usava um roupão amarelo de mangas largas e longas. Pequeninas flores rosa enfeitavam todo o roupão, que aberto, revelava uma camisola vermelha escura, comprida até os pés. Hinata puxou os braços, rasgando as mangas e foi em direção a filha. Kushina foi abraçada com força, retribuindo o abraço.

- Não se preocupe, bebe, a mamae está aqui.

- Eu podia ter matado voce!

- Que bom que voce resolveu fazer danos apenas ao meu roupão. – hinata quase riu, com a expressão reprovadora da filha.

- Porque não ligou a lâmpada?

- Não me lembrei, e depois, uma simples xícara de leite frio não merece tanto alvoroço assim.

- Porque voce resolveu desaparecer? Como entrou aqui na casa?

- Voce esqueceu a porta aberta.

- Sem chances! Eu a tranquei com a chave e passei o ferrolho!

Quando viu o sorriso de compreensão da mãe, Kushina foi invadida pela raiva.

- Voce não me disse por que sumiu!

- Ah... isso. – hinata suspirou, enquanto levantava-se. hinata a olhou com intensidade, antes de sacudir a cabeça. – voce não gostaria de saber.

- Ao contrario. – Kushina levantou-se, os olhos já flamejantes. – eu quero saber e muito!

- É um assunto de adulto, Kushina.

- Um assunto de adulto? Mamae, eu tenho vinte e...

Hinata revirou os olhos.

- Tanto anos, uma filha e três piolhos para ensinar. Pode até ser adulta na idade cronológica, mas... – hinata suspirou. – eu estou com sono. Boa noite, querida.

- Onde voce... – hinata passou por ela sem responder. – EI! EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCE! HINATA UZUMAKI VOLTA AQUI! – Kushina a perseguiu, acabando com uma porta fechada na cara. Começou a bater na porta. – mãe, abre essa porta. É sério.

- Vá dormir, meu anjinho. Amanha voce tem treino cedo.

- Anjinho? – Kushina bateu os pés no chão. – mamae, abra essa porta ou senão...

- Mamae? – jun estava de pés descalços, esfregando um olho. – já está na hora de treinar?

- Não, bebe. Está na hora de mocinhas bonitas estarem na cama. – Kushina lançou um olhar para a porta. Hinata Uzumaki podia ter ganho algumas horas, mas depois, poderia ter certeza que não iria escapar do seu interrogatório. Ou então, ela não se chamava Kushina Uzumaki!


	107. Chapter 107

Minato ergueu o olhar do papel que estava lendo, quando escutou a voz de kakashi e obito, seguida pelos xingamentos de Kushina.

Pelo visto o dia ia ser daqueles, ele pensou, levantando=se e indo até a janela. A sua ruiva nem bem eram sete e meia da manha, já estava falando palavras extremamente grosseiras e ofensivas. E arrastava os seus alunos novamente pela orelha.

Kushina Furacão Uzumaki, apenas se tornava um doce, quando o assunto era para lhe deixar enlouquecido de raiva. E mesmo assim, apenas o tempo suficiente para...

- SOCORRO SENSEI!

Lhe deixar com um enorme problema nas mãos, Minato concluiu momentos mais tarde, com a ruiva debatendo-se entre seus braços, querendo libertar-se para torcer o pescoço de Kakashi.

- Me solta! – graças a kami, Kushina não estava lembrando-se do ponto sensível masculino.

- O que está acontecendo? - o pé de Minato foi pisado. Em seguida, o loiro recebeu uma cotovelada no estomago. Pegou a ruiva pela cintura e sentou-se, com ela no colo, ainda tentando se soltar. Apertando-a com força, recebeu um olhar assassino.

- Não mandaram eu ensinar esses ero-mirins a ser gente? Era isso que eu estava tentando fazer!

- Estava tentando nos matar, isso sim! – obito apontou, sendo apoiado por kakashi.

- O hokage-sama não soube acender o fogo da juventude dentro do peito de vocês! – Gai falou, o fogo nos olhos. – Se tivesse sabido acender, vocês saberiam que era apenas um treino leve!

- TREINO LEVE? –os quatro gennins berraram, irritados. Iruka e Ebisu apavoraram-se com a possibilidade de Kushina pegar mais pesado com eles. Eles mal conseguiam acompanhar o ritmo imposto pela sensei...

- Obviamente. – Gai começou a se gabar. – Segundo o ojiichan-sama, graças ao tipo de treinamento que a sensei esteve nos aplicando, é que ele conseguiu me ensinar...

-

GAI MAITO MIL FLEXOES! – Kushina berrou, dando um salto que conseguiu se soltar de Minato. – SE VOCE TIVESSE APRENDIDO ALGUMA COISA COM O MEU OJIICHAN NÃO ESTARIA FALANDO BESTEIRAS! – pegou Gai pela orelha e o empurrou porta afora. – QUANTO TEMPO AS MOÇAS VAO DEMORAR PARA SAIR?

Kushina se virou para os gennins, que correram porta afora. Ela fechou a porta, aproximando-se da mesa do hokage.

- Por favor, eu imploro. Me dá uma missão que possa arrebentar a cara de alguém e não seja punida por isso!

- O que aconteceu? Alguma noticia da sua mãe?

- A minha mãe está me deixando louca! Some do nada, volta e só fala coisas que não são coerentes!

- Parecida com alguém que eu conheço...  
-

Jura? Com quem? – Kushina não deixou o murmúrio de Minato passar em branco.

O hokage deu um sorriso meio amarelo.

- Deixa para lá.

- Humf! – Kushina, cruzou os braços. – bem, viemos aqui atrás de alguma missão. Tem?

-

Sabia, Kushina, que eu sou o hokage da vila?

- Mero detalhe técnico. Agora, falando sério, por favor... manda os meus alunos pra alguma missão sem supervisao e me manda arrebentar com alguém.

= Infelizmente, Kushina, a única coisa que tenho para voce, é a liberação do pântano, que voce estava me pedindo desde que assumiu como sensei.

- Jura? – Kushina ficou muito surpresa. – E por que está me liberando, do nada, o pântano para eu treinar?

Se ele dissesse que o motivo real, era tira-la de circulação por um dia, ao menos, seria ele o escolhido para apanhar

.

- Nada em especial. Quer que retire a autorização?

- Mas de jeito nenhum! – Kushina bateu continência. - o time nove está indo treinar!

Acenou para ele, saindo rápida. Minato suspirou.

Fugindo de uma ruiva ...

As reclamações dos cinco garotos quase fizeram Kushina deixar de lado as preocupações que a mãe lhe trouxera. Revirou os olhos, perante o pensamento que se as coisas estivessem no rumo correto, Hinata é quem deveria estar arrancando os cabelos de preocupação. Mas quem disse que as coisas sempre seguiam o rumo correto com ela?

- Lá tem sanguessugas. – kakashi tentou não demonstrar que a única coisa que o deixava tremendo, alem da ruiva a sua frente, eram os pequenos vermes.

- Ótimo, assim vocês podem fazer uma renovacao no sangue de maneira rápida e indolor.

Ela não percebeu a palidez do Hatake.  
- Sensei, lá tem lama. – Iruka fez uma cara de nojo.

- Lama é bom para a pele. Vamos Gai, o que voce tem a dizer, sobre o nosso treino?

- O terreno será escorregadio... teremos que ter muita habilidade para não escorregarmos... O treino será sujo e... – falou de modo pensativo. – Tem certeza sensei, que o hokage-sama autorizou a nossa entrada...

- Fala Ebisu, o que voce tem contra irmos treinarmos no pântano?

- Sou alérgico a picada de mosquitos. Vou ficar todo empelotado.

- Caramba! Que bando de meninas afrescalhadas é esse que o hokage me mandou ensinar? Muito bem, não vamos treinar no pântano. Vou pegar novamente as agulhas, pegar um pedaço de tecido e vamos passar o dia costurando, pronto!  
Os protestos foram imediatos. Depois de uns cinco minutos, o grupo se encaminhava, alguns pouco protestos ainda eram ouvidos.  
- Decididamente, a única coisa que muda em Konoha são os senseis. Porque os alunos continuam os mesmos!

Kushina virou o rosto, procurando por Kojiro. Quando ele se aproximou, sorrindo, ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Disso eu não duvido. Pelo menos a parte dos ero. – lançou um olhar inocente para Kakashi e Obito, que fingiram não escutar.  
Kojiro riu.

-

Voce é como Minato disse que era, hime...

- Como? – Kushina perguntou.

- Minato disse que voce pegava bastante pesado com os seus alunos. E pelo que pude observar da discussão antes, tem sempre um argumento pronto a seu favor. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pediu, vendo a extrema palidez dela. Embora kushina nao conseguisse perceber qualquer ponta suspeita na atitude do homem, aquelas palavras lhe assustavam. Assim como aquele brilho dissimulado nos olhos dele.

- Do que voce me chamou?

- De hime... por que?

- Eu não gosto que me chamem disso! – os olhos de Kushina estavam levemente dourados. Ela falou com rispidez.

- Senhor Kojiro, não repare nos modos da sensei. – Ebisu falou. – eu ainda não acredito que ela seja mulher, imagina se ela teria a graça e educação para ser uma hime...

- Ebisu... – Kushina virou-se para o aluno que já estava a uns bons dez metros. Kushina começou a ir atras do aluno, com obvias intenções de espanca-lo. Gai, Iruka, Kakashi e Obito corriam logo atrás de Kushina. Não queriam perder os novos xingamentos que a sensei provavelmente inventaria especialmente para Ebisu...

Kojiro lançou um sorriso frio, virando-se para ir conversar com Minato.

Assim que kojiro saiu do seu campo de visão, Kushina parou e virou-se para os alunos que trombaram nela.

- Muito bem. Vão indo para o pântano e espero que preparem algumas armadilhas que eu não seja capaz de desarmar.

Ela deu um passo noutra direção.

- Como? – Gai não acreditou que a sensei não iria ir com eles até o campo de treinamento.

- Agora estão surdos? Vão logo!

Ela esperou eles saírem, para então tomar o rumo de sua casa. Ela correu o máximo que pode, até entrar em casa. Hinata estava começando varrer o chão da sala, quando a filha entrou esbaforida.

- Kushina? O que aconteceu, filha? – perguntou preocupada.

- Eu quero... quando o exercito invadir konoha, quero que voce pegue Jun e desapareça.

- O que?

- Pegue Jun e desapareça... vá até o monastério do ojiichan e não saia de lá a menos que eu vá buscar vocês.

- Kushina...

- Consegue me prometer e cumprir isso? – Kushina exigiu. Poderia estar sendo paranóica, mas... não iria arriscar-se a perder a filha e a mãe.

- Eu prometo que vou deixar Jun em segurança. – Kushina assentiu, então abraçou a mãe. Despediu-se. Quando abriu a porta para sair, Minato estava com a mao erguida, pronto para bater a porta.

- Minato? O que voce está fazendo aqui?

- Eu poderia pedir o mesmo.

- Eu moro aqui. – Kushina o lembrou. Cruzou os braços.

- Voce disse que ia ir treinar no pântano, lembra?

- E estou indo. E qual a sua razão para vir aqui? – Kushina estreitou os olhos.

- Vim falar com a sua mãe.

Kushina o encarou por alguns instantes antes de assentir.

Boa sorte. – murmurou para ele. – Eu vou tentar ir buscar jun. – falou em voz alta para a mãe escutar.

- Eu vou estar na porta querida, não se preocupe se atrasar-se. – Hinata sorriu para ela. Kushina inclinou a cabeça levemente, antes de sair. – Hokage-sama, deseja um cha?

- Eu agradeço, senhora uzumaki. Mas não desejo, obrigada.

- Que pena...

- Vim falar com a senhora, para saber... – Minato foi direto ao ponto. - o por que da senhora ter desaparecido.

- Como eu já disse a Kushina... Onde eu estava e o que eu estava fazendo, diz respeito somente a mim.


	108. Chapter 108

- MALDITO! A CULPA É TODA SUA! – Kushina gritou, apontando para uma arvore. Os gennins, que estavam escondidos nas costas dela, deram de ombros. Kakashi e Obito, rodaram o dedo ao redor da orelha.

- Com quem a sensei está falando?

- Não peça para mim. – Iruka também respondeu aos sussurros a pergunta de Gai.

- EU SÓ BOTEI PÓ DE MICO NAS SUAS ROUPAS, POR QUE VOCE ERA A CRIATURA MAIS DEPRAVADA QUE EU CONHECIA! DEIXAVA DE NOS TREINAR PARA IR NO BOR... – Kushina parou para tomar fôlego. – PARA IR NAQUELE LUGAR! – Um pouco de bom senso pareceu entrar na cabeça de Kushina. Pouco durou porem. Ela retomou os gritos. – E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? EU DIGO, KUZUO! VOCÊ ME ROGOU UMA PRAGA! NÃO POSSO CHAMAR AQUILO DE OUTRA COISA!

- Por quanto tempo essa louca vai ficar gritando com a arvore?

- Pelo tempo que provavelmente vai demorar para sair o cheiro de... daquilo que voce pos na lama para incrementar ela.

- Eu não tenho culpa se o meu cachorro estava com diarréia e a minha mãe me mandou me livrar daquilo.

- Mas tem culpa de montar uma armadilha onde ela acabou com... – obito fez uma pausa significativa. – em cima dela.

- Kakashi e Obito o encararam, antes de virar-se para Kushina, que voltara a gritar com a arvore.

- COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE TER ENSINADO O CAMINHO DO PECADO PARA O KUNIO, VOCE AINDA POR CIMA, TEVE A DESFAÇATES DE ME ROGAR UMA PRAGA! MAS ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM, KUZUO UZUMAKI! SENSEI DO TIME NOVE, POPULARMENTE CONHECIDO COMO TIME KU! – Kushina virou-se na direção dos garotos. – EBISU, SE VOCE TEM AMOR A VIDA APAREÇA IMEDIATAMENTE!

Depois que se passaram alguns minutos, sem que houvesse uma única folha se mexesse, Kushina ficou impaciente.

- EBISU!

Aquele berro deve ter assustado realmente o garoto, pois ele acabou caindo da arvore onde se encontrava. Como um assustador monstro de lama, Kushina aproximou-se dele com passadas firmes. O gennin encostou-se na arvore, mais branco que uma folha de papel.

- Quando voce crescer, voce vai virar sensei... E espero que encontre um aluno que exponha o seu lado mais negro e sujo, seu segredo mais obscuro para todos!

Uma coisa os alunos de Kushina haviam aprendido. Jamais se rebaixar atrávés da intimidação. Quando os olhos da sensei estavam dourados, Ebisu abriu a boca.

- Pois eu espero que voce tenha um filho que tenha a cara de minhoca anêmica do hokage!

Kushina caminhava pelas ruas, ignorando as brincadeiras que escutava sobre sua aparência.

Hizashi! – chamou, vendo o Hyuuga caminhando na rua.

Kushina. – cumprimentou acenando a cabeça. Um leve sorriso brotou no rosto do Hyuuga. – tratamento de beleza?

Se está se referindo ao fato de eu ter barro e sanguessugas enfiadas até onde é feio mencionar, saiba que é cortesia do Ebisu. – mesmo irritada, havia um certo orgulho nas palavras dela.

Hizashi riu.

- Está indo falar com o hokage? - Kushina confirmou com a cabeça.

- Se eu for até em casa primeiro, minha mãe vai se atracar com os meus cabelos e não vai me deixar sair pelo menos até amanha.

- Bem... – Hizashi riu.

- Não se incomode em me oferecer o braço. – Kushina piscou o olho para ele. – Eu não quero arranjar encrenca com a sua mulher.

- Agora com o hiashi é diferente, não é? – ambos começaram a andar.

= Na primeira vez que nos encontramos, ele me chamou de vagabundo, preguiçoso... E o que mais mesmo? Voce lembra?

- Kushina, voce estava dormindo na praça... E geralmente quem faz isso em konoha é exatamente isso que voce falou.

- Eu não tenho culpa se entre dormir com conforto e um prato de lámem, o segundo ganha com disparada! E também... eu mandei bem, não é, quando disse que ele deveria ir trabalhar entao.

- voce conseguiu deixa-lo bastante irritado.

- É mesmo. Furioso ele ficou quando estávamos recebendo a ordem do terceiro e ele não se conteve, em dizer que não trabalhar junto de um vagabundo que dormia na praça...

- E categoricamente, voce afirmou que era pura inveja do seu que era maior que o dele.

- Ah, que culpa que tenho se naquele dia estava usando uma touca que escondia o meu cabelinho? Bom, mas depois que eu tirei ela e balancei o cabelo...ninguem mais duvidou que eu era mulher.

- Na verdade... acho que apenas não duvidamos mais, quando voce amarrou a camiseta, durante a missão e saiu rebolando. Minato precisava de um babador por olhar para voce. Se bem que antes, quando voce conversava com a Tomoe, ele já ficava te olhando.

Kushina não respondeu, mas um rubor subiu a sua face. Entraram no prédio hokage em um silencio confortável, onde cada um estava ocupado com seus pensamentos. Iam cumprimentando as pessoas a medida que as encontravam e por fim, estavam na frente da porta de Minato.

Hizashi ergueu o punho para bater, sendo parado por um som que ele escutara raras vezes. Hiashi gargalhando.

- Hizashi, que dia é hoje? – Kushina pareceu tomada de urgência.

- Por que?

= Precisamos marcar no calendário. E obrigar o hokage a fazer feriado nacional!

Hizashi riu, batendo na porta. Depois de autorizado, o Hyuuga abriu a porta, Kushina entrando após ele. O queixo de Kushina caiu, olhando para a figura alta, de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e presença marcante que assim que a viu, abriu um sorriso, que lhe fez tremer as pernas.

- Za...Zariesk-sama!

- Kushina... – ele se encaminhou até ela, que ofegou. Pegou a mao esquerda de Kushina, levando-a até os lábios. – minha hime.


	109. Chapter 109

Kushina levantou-se cambaleante. Um palavrao quase escapou de seus lábios, quando tropeçou, em uma muda de roupa, quase caindo. Ela fizera a filha ir dormir com a mãe, naquela noite, pois desejava pensar em varias coisas. Foi até o banheiro, acendendo a luz. Fez suas necessidades, então, em seguida, pegou a escova de dentes, colocou a pasta e fechou a tampa do pequeno armário. Olhou para os olhos inchados, de pouco dormir. Hábitos eram difíceis de serem mudados. Não importava a hora que se deitasse, sempre, pontualmente, as cinco da manhã, acordava. Nunca necessitara de um relógio para isso. Escovou os dentes, fazendo caretas. Duvidava que alguém pudesse sentir-se atraído por ela naquele momento. Guardou a escova de dentes, fechou o pequeno armário. Então, do nada, fixou seu olhar em seu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo, que era o rosto de sua mãe, ele era único... Nem mesmo sua incrível semelhança com Jun, faria ele ser da filha. o formato de seus olhos, a ligeira curva de seus lábios, um arrebitamento quase inexistente no nariz, o pescoço um pouco mais longo... piscou, ao reconhecer as sutis diferenças. Passou as mãos sobre as bochechas. Suas mãos cheias de calos,tanto pelo manejo de kunais, quanto de serviço pesado, não possuíam o refinamento das mãos de Hinata. A mãe trabalhara como um burro de carga e no entanto, suas mãos ainda eram as mais macias que Kushina conhecia. Pareciam não ser afetadas pelo serviço pesado. Seu pescoço longo e alvo, definitivamente não era o de sua mãe. Provavelmente ela herdara de alguém da família de seu pai. Kushina decidiu parar de examinar seu corpo, quando percebeu que a camiseta de Minato, que não tinha a menor intenção de devolver, não era afetada pelos seus seios... pequenos, quase inexistentes. Voltou sua atenção novamente para seu rosto. Os olhos âmbar tinham reflexos dourados... Parecidos com os de um certo alguém, ela pensou, dando um sorriso traquinas. Os cabelos vermelho-fogo... Kami não tivera duvidas ao escolher cabelos que simbolizassem bem a personalidade que ela fora obrigada a adotar durante sua vida. Sim, fora obrigada a aprender a ser gritona, mandona, não respeitar os limites... mas se tivesse sido a menina que Minato conhecera... Balancou a cabeça. Não devia estar pensando nessas coisas. Mas quando percebeu, a pequena Ina estava lhe encarando, no espelho, como se dissesse: ainda estou aqui. Indicação de comunidade que precisa ter gente que remexa nos tópicos criados. Aquela sobre MinatoNamikazeKushinaUzumaki... aquela que criei... alguém tem idéias pra ela se mexer? Kushina desviou-se de um golpe de Gai, acertando-o em seguida no estomago, com tanta força que ele cambaleou. Ela deu um passo para trás, respirando fundo, quando ele deu indicações de quem iria abrir um portal da lótus. Em seguida, com um violento soco no cocuruto do aluno o fez ajoelhar-se. - Nunca, nunca mesmo, Gai Maito se atreva a fazer a Lotus em Konoha! - Mas sensei... - O inferno, Gai! Se o Hokage souber que eu desobedeci as ordens dele, é capaz de me matar! - Mas você não o desobedeceu! Quem me ensinou foi o seu ojiisan! Kushina revirou os olhos. Felizmente era lua cheia e o sol já apontava no horizonte. - Mas quem levou você até ele fui eu... E com intenções que ele lhe ensinasse! - Mas... - Chega. Daqui a pouco, chegam Iruka e o Ebisu e eu não quero ter que mandar você andar com os polegares pela vila inteira, para se acalmar. - Eu consigo fazer isso! - Eu sei. – Kushina sorriu. – mas não enquanto Zariesk-sama estiver na vila. - Porque esse cara é tão importante para a senhora? Kushina deu um suspiro. - Porque... ele... – passou a mao na cabeça dele. – um dia Gai, você vai conhecer uma garota... e vai entender o que eu estou dizendo. Zariesk-sama, é como... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – ele é uma pessoa que consegue me fazer... Eu me sinto linda ao lado dele, entende? E com outros eu não me sinto... nem mesmo mulher, como diz o Ebisu. - Até mesmo o hokage-sama? – Gai deu um pulo, com a encarada que Kushina lhe deu. - Eu vou fingir que não escutei o que você acabou de sugerir, Gai. apenas pelo fato que estou lhe dando uma chance de sobrevivência at'e a maioridade. Uma. Na próxima, você pode esquecer que vou fazer isso. - Kushina! – ao escutar seu nome, Kushina endireitou-se. virou para Zariesk, que aproximava-se com um sorriso nos lábios. A ruiva agradeceu aos céus estar sentada, pois sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Ele fez uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto. – Hime, você não deveria sair tão cedo de casa. Pode acabar pegando uma gripe forte. Kushina sorriu docemente. - Zariesk-sama, eu prometi ao meu aluno Gai, uma sessão de treinamento extra... Afinal o Exame Chunnin chega daqui a algumas semanas... E meus alunos merecem estar nele! Ela falou docemente, mas com uma ponta indisfarçável de orgulho. Zariesk ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, antes de encarar Gai. - Se minha hime diz que vocês merecem, espero que não a desapontem. - Jamais! – Gai abriu um enorme sorriso. – Eu morro antes de desapontar a minha sensei! Um sorriso, que fez a nuca de Kushina arrepiar-se, surgiu nos lábios de Zariesk. Tenho uma sugestão de filme pra vocês... ELA E OS CARAS. Hiashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando Minato andando de um lado para outro. - O que ele tem que eu não tenho? - Altura maior que a sua, cabelos negros, olhos verdes, uma conta invejável no banco... quer que eu continue? – ao escutar o líder dos Hyuuga, Minato parou e o executou com o olhar. - Você 'e meu amigo ou dele? - Estou sendo realista, Minato. Esse homem ganha por mês, o que você provavelmente nunca vai ganhar em sua vida inteira. E se ele consegue acreditar que a Uzumaki consegue ser educada, carinhosa, doce, discreta e calma... - Você não precisava gargalhar quando ele falou isso dela. - E você não precisava ter seguido os dois... se bem que foi muito engraçado ver a uzumaki sendo pajeada por aquele cara. - Como esse desgracado conseguiu descobrir que Kushina estava aqui? E porque ele já veio pedindo POR ELA? - Ela não mentiu, dizendo que havia tido treinamento de gueixa... mas devo confessar que não consigo encaixar a imagem de uma gueixa com a personalidade da uzumaki. - Quando eu digo que Kushina era um anjo quando criança você não acredita. Sabe a Jun? a menina não tem so a aparência de um querubim. Quando Kushina era criança, ela era assim. - Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, sinceramente... - Um anbu entrou pela janela, a mascara de gato posta. Minato o olhou imediatamente. - Onde ele est'a? - Com a uzumaki e o time dela, hokage-sama, no campo cinco. o corvo o esta vigiando nesse instante. - Volte a vigilância. Enquanto Zariesk estiver na vila, não quero que vocês percam nenhum dos passos dele. - Sim senhor. – o anbu assentiu e então saiu. - Acha isso mesmo necessário? - Eu não gosto desse homem. – Minato olhou em direção ao campo cinco. - Não gosta dele ou do fato dele flertar abertamente com a Uzumaki? Hiashi teve a sua pergunta respondida, quando o hokage, sem nenhum aviso, socou a mesa, partindo-a em duas. Outro filme massa... 'e A Troca. e não to falando de fic. - Jun, se você continuar se mexendo assim, vou acabar arrancando seu cabelo. – Hinata ralhou. - Eu não quero pentear o cabelo. – a menina reclamou. – ele vai acabar ficando todo... como 'e a palavra, mamae? - Emaranhado. - Isso! – Jun assentiu, antes de ter o cabelo puxado pelo pente. –Ai! - A sua mãe, quando eu penteava o cabelo dela ficava bem quietinha. – Hinata falou, enquanto fingia não escutar o protesto da menina. - Eu não sou a Ina. Eu sou a Jun! - Você não quer ficar bonita como a sua mamãezinha? - Quero, mas não quero pentear o cabelo. - Meninas bonitas tem o cabelo comprido e bem penteado. - Então quero ser uma menina feia e de cabelo curto. - Estamos no Dia Internacional da Teimosia? - Sim. – jun fez um bico. – E quem diz isso 'e o Saito. - E o Saito tem razão ou não? - Sim. Mamae... – Jun levantou-se e virou-se de frente para Hinata. – quando que o Saito volta? - O seu ojiichan disse que precisava do Saito no monastério. Quando ele não precisar mais, o Saito volta. Jun olhou para o chao. - E quando aquele homem vai embora? - Que homem, jun? – Hinata pediu, embora soubesse de antemão a resposta. - O homem que so fica chamando a mamae de hime. Ela não 'e a hime dele! Ela não 'e a hime dele... então de quem Kushina 'e a hime? Do papai Minato, oras! quando o papai Minato convencer a mamãezinha a casar com ele, eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho... ou irmãzinha. E a mamãezinha vai parar de chorar de noite, por causa do papai, quando acha que eu já estou dormindo! Jun... – Hinata suspirou. Era obvio que Kushina era apaixonada por Minato. Hinata sentia arrepios, so em pensar que a filha pudesse escolher um dos homens que haviam ajudado a matar seu pai, Eichiki, para ser seu marido. Ela não conseguia imaginar, com que palavras, contaria a filha, sobre suas descobertas, acontecidas quando Kushina estava estudando para gueixa. Kushina teria uma decepção e tanta quanto ao caráter do homem. Jun. – Hinata chamou a neta, quando esta depois do pequeno discurso andava de maneira disfarçada a modo de sair do quarto. – o Itachi não vai achar você tão irritante, se você estiver parecendo uma hime. E você so vai parecer uma hime, se estiver com o cabelos penteados... E usando um quimono bonito.


	110. Chapter 110

Zariesk olhou para o aparelho de chá, na sua frente. Kushina o servia, com delicadeza.

- Eu juro que você é a pessoa que melhor serve um cha. – ele falou, fazendo que o rubor nas faces de Kushina explodisse.

- Obrigada, Zariesk-sama. – ela curvou a cabeça. Estavam no quarto de hotel dele, ela lhe servindo como cortesia.

- Sente-se, Kushina, por favor. – ante a tentativa de protesto dela, levantou-se com agilidade. Depois que a ruiva estava acomodada, ele sentou-se. encarou-a com firmeza. - E... quantas vezes, preciso dizer que você deve me chamar apenas de Zariesk?

- Eu não me sinto bem, Zariesk-sama, quando o senhor...

- Ina... eu sou apenas cinco anos mais velho que você, hime. – pegou as duas mãos de Kushina, que ela havia deixado sobre a mesa. As puxou para seus lábios e sem cerimônia, as beijou. Virou a palma para cima e depois de encarar por um momento os calos de sua mao, começou a beijar os calos.

- Za-Zariesk-sama! – Kushina tentou puxar as mãos dele, mas ele as segurou firmemente.

- Algum problema, Kushina?

- Eu... – Kushina pigarreou. – minhas obrigações est...

- Kushina, suas obrigações a levaram para longe de mim a oito anos atrás, antes que pudéssemos ter uma conversa...

- Eu...

- Sei que o falecimento de sua obaachan, foi um golpe e tanto para você... assim o falecimento de meus pais, foi para mim. Eu sabia, que você precisava dar apoio a sua mãe... E quando começou a ficar claro, que a doce Kushina pela qual eu estava apaixonado, não voltaria, comecei a resolver vários negócios que possuía pendentes em meu país, para ter um grande periodo de folga...

Kushina abaixou a cabeça.

- Então, quando eu estava prestes a partir – Zariesk continuou a falar, sem ser interrompido. Largou uma das mãos de Kushina, erguendo seu queixo. – recebi a noticia que a minha hime Kushina estava noiva. Eu não sou um homem a que se possa humilhar, Kushina. Em minha posicao, se eu fosse atrás de você, recebendo sua rejeição, seria obrigado a renunciar. Minha vida pessoal e minha vida política são quase a mesma. Infelizmente, acreditei no boato falso...

Ele começou a mexer o polegar, acariciando o queixo de Kushina que o fitava quase sem piscar. A admiração pelos olhos verdes estava presente, palpável. Zariesk continuou a falar, com confiança, orgulho.

- Quando lhe vi entrando, naquele restaurante a alguns meses, não acreditei em minha sorte, pois uma nova chance estava sendo para mim oportunizada.

- Uma nova chance? – Kushina conseguiu sussurrar. Zariesk sorriu e num ímpeto, aproximou-se dela.

- Sim. Uma nova chance, para que meus desejos mais secretos fossem realizados. Afinal, descobrir que você continuava tão solteira quanto antes e até mais bela, embora preocupada com sua mãe e sua irmãzinha, fizeram com que minha determinação de permanecer solteiro, ficasse para trás.

- Eu... não acredito estar compreendendo, Zariesk-sama. – Kushina retrocedeu um pouco. Zariesk levantou-se e deu a volta a mesa. Sentou-se ao lado de Kushina, pegando novamente as mãos dela.

- Sua lealdade com sua família, fez que meu interesse por você novamente despertasse... Mandei uma escolta, para que buscasse sua mãe e a pequenina. Mas, infelizmente meu auxilio não chegou a tempo... Gozo em saber que ambas estão em plena saúde...

- É uma coisa pela qual agradeço todos os momentos. – Kushina falou, tentando soltar-se. – meus alunos...

- Seus alunos, minha querida, estão muito ocupados cumprindo a missão ridícula de caçar um simples gatinho. – Zariesk desdenhou. – provavelmente seu time tem condições de fazer coisas muito melhores... Mas não discutiremos isso agora. – ele largou sua mao, por um breve instante, para fazer um gesto de desdém.

- Zariesk-sama...

- Eu gostaria, de lhe pedir, Kushina...

Zariesk foi impedido de falar, pela mao de Kushina, que colocou seus dedos nos lábios dele, delicadamente.

- Por favor, Zariesk-sama... Eu preciso... ter certeza da resposta definitiva que vou lhe dar. Afinal... Sou a responsável também por minha mãe... e por Jun.

- Sua mãe e sua irma sempre terão um lugar ao seu lado... Disso tenha certeza, hime.


	111. Chapter 111

Minato sorriu, quando um punhado de cabelos ruivos surgiu a sua frente. Ele aproximou-se de maneira sorrateira, até que os longos cabelos foram escondidos pela esquina mais próxima.

Quando ele chegou ao local, observou com atenção. Nenhuma sombra de cabelos ruivos, de uma menina de olhos azuis ou... antes que pudesse imaginar onde ela estava, sentiu lhe puxarem a barra da túnica.

Virou-se, surpreendendo-se em ver Jun lhe encarando seriamente.

- Ohayo, Jun. você não devia estar na academia?

- Mas eu estou lá! – a maneira enfática quase o fez acreditar. Minato surpreendeu-se, pois atrás dela, calado e com olhar sério, estava Itachi Uchiha.

- É mesmo? – Minato abaixou-se com um sorriso. – Entao como vocês dois estão aqui?

Jun revirou os olhos.

- Fácil. Fizemos kushins e...

- Bushins, ignorante. – Itachi falou, azedo.

- Que seja. – Jun balançou a mao, como se fosse nada. – Hokage-sama, posso pedir uma coisa?

- Claro, o que é?

- É verdade o que a mamae Hinata me contou? Que quando o senhor era pequeno como eu, pediu pro vovozinho Eikichi se podia casar com a mamãezinha? E que ele disse "hai"?

Minato sorriu.

- É verdade. a sua mãe Kushina era a menina mais linda do mundo, para mim.

- E também não é verdade, hokage-sama, que quando você casar com a minha mamae, você vai ser o meu papai?

- Quem disse o contrario, Jun?

A encarada feia que o pequeno casal se deu, respondeu a pergunta de Minato. Jun ainda estava segurando a túnica do hokage, quando itachi falou.

- Essa irritante disse que...

- Eu não sou irritante! E quando a minha irmãzinha nascer, eu não vou deixar você chegar perto dela!

- Ela vai ser tão irritante quanto você!

Jun largou a túnica de Minato, e parou na frente de itachi, a dois passos.

- Eu não sou irritante!

- Irritante!

O punho de jun só não chegou ao olho esquerdo de Itachi, pois Minato pegou na mao de Jun.

- Ninjas de konoha não brigam entre si!

- Ele disse que a mamãezinha é irritante e eu também!

- Eu vou para aula que ganho mais! – Itachi fez uma cruz com as mãos e uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu no seu lugar.

- Se esse fuinha acha que vai escapar de apanhar, está muito enganado! – Jun repetiu o gesto de Itachi, também desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça. Ele piscou, incrédulo.

- Haijame? – Minato chamou, quando percebeu o homem de cabelos castanhos, cantando uma das funcionarias do escritório.

Haijame virou-se para ele, com o sorriso que Jiraya daria quando estava flertando com alguma moça bonita.

- Hai, hokage-sama?

- O que você quer comigo?

Haijame deu uma olhada nos pés de Minato, antes de balançar a cabeça.

- Tsuki-chan, a gente conversa a hora que você sair, tudo bem?

- E o que faz você pensar que eu quero ainda conversar com você?

- O meu _sexy appeal_!

- Cadê a Uzumaki? – Tsuki virou a cabeça, como se procurasse a Kushina.

- Brincadeirinha, já fui, já fui...

- Você tem mais medo de Kushina que de mim. – Minato falou, quando Haijame chegou perto dele, curvando a cabeça.

- Ela é mais assustadora. E convenhamos, hokage-sama, se você já tivesse escutado as historias da ruiva louca que já escutei, também teria medo.

Minato começou a andar em direção ao escritório.

- Que historias tão assustadoras a respeito de Kushina você andou escutando?

- Historias do tipo, que o time dela foi contratado para limpar uma casa e, quando terminou, a ruiva jogou água suja pela janela...

- Isso não é tão assustador.

- Sabe quem estava embaixo da janela? Alem do meu pai, o líder da vila e o sensei deles. Que levou uma bronca dela e foi chamado de ser inútil e preguiçoso, alem de... bom, se eu repetir aquilo, vou começar a rir,como quando escutei a historia e... – Haijame suspirou. – Mas enfim, a ruiva louca acabou se tornando minha ídola! E como eu bem sei que provocar ela é pedir para morrer, jamais farei isso!

- Haijame, quantas vezes você já não saiu correndo de Kushina?

- Eu ainda não sabia que era a Kushina Uzumaki, doce raposa de nove caudas do pais do redemoinho... quando descobri quem era, tratei rapidinho de me tornar amigo dela. Até porque, a recomendação do meu pai finalmente veio a minha mente.

- Que recomendação?

- A de que se algum dia eu lutasse com Kushina, tivesse cinco planos em mente. Um de ataque e quatro de fuga.

- Está brincando, não esta?

- Beijo a bunda do Uchiha se estiver. – Haijame falou sério. – só mais uma coisa sobre a ruiva louca, hokage-sama... Esteja sempre alerta com a Kushina. De burra, ela so tem a fama.

- Você pediu uma audiência especial comigo so para dizer isso?

- Não. a verdade, hokage-sama, é que eu tenho dois pequenos grandes problemas nas mãos e eu vim atrás de uma solução...

- Dois pequenos grandes problemas?

- Hai. Quando as aulas da academia se iniciaram, percebi que havia dois alunos, que aparentemente se destacavam dos demais. E fui fazendo, pequenos testes, para ver se a minha idéia talvez não estivesse deturbada. Hoje, eu entreguei a eles, uma prova, que peguei com o sensei responsável pelo ultimo ano.. E olha as respostas deles. – entregou a Minato as provas. – para que o corno do Tenshi não viesse para cima de mim, dizendo que eu estava exagerando, solicitei que ele corrigisse as provas.

- Eles tiveram a nota máxima. – Minato, que havia se preocupado com as respostas, voltou ao inicio das provas, para ver de quem Haijame falava. Ergueu o olhar para o sensei responsável pelo primeiro ano. – E o que você acha que temos que fazer?

- Bom... Eu até encaro o Uchiha, para dar a noticia... Mas a ruiva louca é toda sua!

_O meu coração pirata, toma tudo pela frente mas a alma adivinha o preço, que cobrada gente... ah... o espelho me disse... você não mudou... _ROUPA NOVA

Uma coisa que Minato já devia ter aprendido, é que quando ele realmente queria falar com Kushina Uzumaki, ele não a achava. A Anbu era totalmente ineficaz nesse caso. Como já havia anoitecido, ele decidiu que iria procura-la em casa, aproveitando para dar um beijo no pequeno anjo ruivo... e verificar se aquele... encosto humano, Zariesk, demoraria muito ainda na vila. Quando chegara, estava a ponto de dizer quanto ficaria, quando Kushina chegara... E aquele bastardo grudara nela como chiclete.

O time nove cumprira varias pequenas missões, o traste junto deles. E pelos comentários que escutara, Kushina se tornara uma completa imbecil na presença do outro. Bem... Ele vira a transformação, já no primeiro encontro deles.

Kushina gaguejara... Dava-se para perceber que ela ficara vermelha, mesmo sob a camada de sujeira. E olhava para o desgraçado como se estivesse olhando para algo muito especial. Raras vezes, ela se comportara daquela maneira com ele. E em todas as ocasiões, depois, fugira de Minato como se o demônio a perseguisse... E as vezes, por semanas, ele não punha os olhos nela. Agora com o cretino... Ele soubera inclusive, que ela havia pego uma missao, mandado os alunos sozinhos e ficado trancada com Zariesk no quarto com o moreno.

O sangue de Minato subia, apenas ao imaginar o que eles poderiam ter feito... Em especial com a colaboração da ruiva. Estava já quase chegando, quando percebeu o chakra da ruiva. Sorriu, parando imediatamente, ao virar de uma esquina a viu parada com Zariesk ao lado.

Apertou o punho, imaginando-o na cara dele. ocultou seu chakra e, por alguma razão que não soube dizer, tratou de aproximar-se furtivamente, para escutar a conversa. Uma espécie de mau agouro estava no seu peito, em especial quando a ruiva começou a rir, de maneira suave.

- O tempo passa, Zariesk-sama e... Eu sinto que estou vivendo um sonho.

- Sonho? – ele aproximou-se dela, que não recuou. Quando Zariesk passou a mao pela cintura dela, Minato sentiu ganas de saltar da arvore onde escondera-se e fazer juz ao apelido de Relampago Dourado, matando-o em questão de segundos. – Sonho é o que estou esperando para viver, após a sua resposta, minha hime...

- Eu... – ela abaixou o rosto. Quando levantou, Zariesk aproveitou para beija-la. Quando beijo terminou, Kushina escondeu o rosto no peito de Zariesk, por alguns momentos.

Aos poucos, ela ergueu o rosto. Fitou Zariesk, por um certo tempo antes de começar a falar, a voz um tanto trêmula.

- Zariesk-sama... Eu aceito o seu pedido de casamento...

Minato não agüentou ficar ali, escutando o resto. Fugiu como se demônios o perseguissem.


	112. Chapter 112

Zariesk virou-se, observando o monumento hokage, com um olhar total de desprezo. Então, deu as costas para ele, quando escutou a voz de Kushina.

- Zariesk-sama! – ela parou ofegante, a alguns passos dele.

- Kushina?

- Você não achou que ia sair da vila sem me dar até logo, não é?

- Se viesse comigo, não haveria despedidas...

Kushina riu suavemente, andando até ele. Zariesk ofereceu o braço a ela, que pegou nele sem hesitar.

- Mamãe não está muito bem de saúde... E para Jun terminar o semestre na academia faltam varias semanas. – falou, olhando-o diretamente.

Zariesk olhou sobre o ombro, encarando o trio de alunos de Kushina, que os seguia de maneira ostensiva.

- Sua guarda é bastante cuidadosa.

- Estávamos treinando até agora. – Kushina respondeu, uma forte onda de rubor no rosto. - E como você deve ter visto, sou uma sensei bastante exigente.

- Exigente e bela,como uma hime deve ser.

Kushina assentiu. Havia se arrumado de maneira especial naquela manha. Uma túnica oriental, vermelha com mangas curtas, uma calça negra que não marcava seu corpo, mas não deixava de ser justa, sapatilhas negras também. O cabelo fora deixado solto e agora brilhava, como se ela tivesse o escovado longamente.

Eles continuaram a andar em silencio, até os portões. Kushina sentia-se leve, como se pudesse sair voando.

- É até aqui que você me traz? – Zariesk pediu, pegando na mao de Kushina.

- É até aqui que eu lhe trago. – Kushina confirmou as palavras dele.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

- Você tem ainda tempo...

- Eu tenho... mas não o quero. – Kushina ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, beijando-o na face. – Tenha uma boa viagem... E que os negocios que está fazendo... – ela deu um sorriso travesso. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, falando no ouvido dele. – Sejam um completo fracasso!

- Você ainda terá noticias de mim, Kushina-hime.

- Nunca duvidei o contrario... Zariesk-sama. – Kushina soltou-se dele, recuando alguns passos.

- Então... até mais.

- Até logo, Zariesk-sama...

Kushina esperou Zariesk e o segurança que o seguia, sumirem no horizonte. Então, numa atitude completamente infantil, fechou as duas mãos, encostando-as nos ombros e começou a pular.

- Ira, ira ira! – cantarolava. Parou de pular, suspirando, ligeiramente cansada. Então, um riso lhe brotou nos lábios. Virou-se e caminhou até seus alunos.

- Essa foi, decididamente, a cena mais nojenta e açucarada que tive o desprazer de presenciar. – Ebisu reclamou, arrumando os olhos.

- Ebisu... – Kushina colocou o rosto a centímetros do aluno. – Eu uso esse truque desde que cheguei em konoha. Não pense que vai me vencer com ele.

- Que truque, sensei? – Iruka pediu, franziu a testa.

- É alguma lição que devemos levar para nossas vidas? – Gai questionou, pegando o pequeno bloco de notas, que havia começado a anotar o que considerava lições para a vida.

- Claro! Quando alguma garota disser a vocês, que não passam de um verme asqueroso e... – Kushina tossiu levemente. – bem, vocês devem trabalhar diante de duas possibilidades, no trato com ela.

- De que maneira? – ebisu pediu desdenhoso.

- Acreditando que ou essa garota realmente odeia vocês com o mais profundo rancor de sua alma... ou que os ama profundamente, mas não sabe como demonstrar... não é, Ebisu? – beijou a bochecha direita de Ebisu, que congelou diante daquilo. Então, sem mais nem menos, ela endireitou-se e saiu dali, abanando a mao. – até amanha as seis... E o ultimo que chegar paga o lamem!


	113. Chapter 113

_A recém-chegada na vila não era de falar muito. Haviam concluído a missão e embora olhares de puro ódio fossem trocados por Hiashi e ela, era a única agressão cometida por ela... SE bem que as provocações para com Minato, não eram disfarçadas._

_Ele cansou-se de contar as vezes que fora chamado de pervertido. Felizmente, estavam no corredor, para entregar o relatório ao Terceiro Hokage, quando uma figura saiu do mesmo. Kushina e Tomoe lideravam o grupo. Quando viu quem era, Tomoe curvou a cabeça._

_- Jiraya-sama..._

_- Oh, já na chegada encontro com duas beldades... Deve ser meu dia de sorte._

_- Você! – Kushina arregalara os olhos._

_- Sensei! – Minato chamou feliz._

_- Hum? A senhorita me conhece?_

_- Já tive o desprazer de lhe encontrar. – Kushina tirara a touca que usava, os cabelos que havia enfiado dentro dela caíram livres em suas costas. Em questão de segundos, o olhar de sedução de Jiraya passara por um de reconhecimento e em seguida para o de medo._

_- Vo-você! – o dedo do sannin tremia quando apontou para Kushina. _

_- Espera ai! – Kushina olhou de Jiraya para Minato. – Você o chamou de sensei?_

_- Kushina, algum problema? – O terceiro hokage estava na porta, olhando a cena._

_- Dois, para falar a verdade. – os olhos de Kushina estavam dourados, não havia duvidas da sua fúria. – Esses cretinos estavam espiando a uma amiga e a mim, alguns anos atrás. _

_Ei, você não tem provas do que está falando! – Minato ficou indignado._

_Ah, não? eu quebrei a cara desse daqui – apontou para Jiraya, que riu, nem um pouco embaraçado. – E antes dele começar a apanhar, falou o seguinte: "ei, Minato". Preciso continuar?_

_Era você? – foi a vez de Minato arregalar os olhos._

_Não, era a minha avó.- Kushina ironizou._

_As bochechas de Minato ficaram vermelhas, confirmando as palavras dela._

_Bom... – ele coçou sem jeito a parte de trás do pescoço._

_Kushina, esse é Jiraya, o sannin lendário e Minato é o Relampago Dourado._

_Para mim, o loiro não passa de uma minhoca anêmica pervertida. – Kushina então curvou-se perante o terceiro. – Hokage-sama, se não se importa, eu aceito qualquer ajuda que puder me dar... com exceção desses dois! Tenho até calafrios em pensar no que eles podem fazer..._


	114. Chapter 114

Minato deu autorização para entrarem sem levantar a cabeça. Quando escutou a voz de Kushina, a olhou. Ela estava com a cabeça curvada, retorcendo as mãos.

- Com sua licença, hokage-sama...

- O que aconteceu Uzumaki?

- Eu gostaria, se possível de conversar com o senhor por um momento... Se não for muita impertinência minha. Se acaso não puder agora, espero o melhor momento. Mas é imprescindível que conversemos.

Minato quase deixou o queixo cair perante as palavras dela. Provavelmente ela vinha lhe avisar, que ele precisava arranjar um outro sensei para o seu time.

- Tenho tempo agora. – ela assentiu, antes de erguer a cabeça. Embora os cabelos estivesse soltos como de costume, estavam brilhantes e ela vestia-se de maneira impecável. A bandana, como quase sempre, fora esquecida.

Kushina então começou a falar.

- Quando fomos ao País das Águas, fui confundida com ela. Na volta a Konoha, decidi averiguar a história, mais a fundo... Por minha mae estar sendo acusada de matar o filho do imperador TAkayama

- Lembro-me vagamente de você ter feito um enigma na volta.

- Hai. – ela assentiu novamente. – Minha mãe não matou o marido, mas por conta das circuntancias, Eikichi Uzumaki, por acreditar nela, a levou do Pais das Aguas... E então, apaixonado, casou-se com ela. E...

- Kushina, eu não quero saber de suas historias familiares. sua mãe é inocente. Ponto final. Enquanto viver em konoha, ela será protegida contra os homens do imperador.

- Quando vivi no Pais do Barro Vermelho, conheci Zariesk-sama. Ele, por um bom tempo, já naquela época, cortejou-me e...

- Uzumaki! – Minato levantou-se, os braços apoiados na mesa. – não me interessa sua vida!

- Mas hokage-sama! o que eu preciso lhe falar...

- Kushina Uzumaki, não me interessa saber nada sobre Zariesk. Não me interessa saber mais nada da sua vida passada, presente ou futura!

A boca de Kushina caiu alguns centímetros. Minato nunca lhe falara de maneira tão... Tão magoada, furiosa, ofendida. Ela PRECISAVA LHE CONTAR!

- Mas...

- Se era sobre alguma coisa sobre Zariesk, sugiro que de meia volta e vá atrás dele!

Zariesk acabou de ir embora de Konoha. – Kushina falou no mesmo tom baixo que falara desde que entrara na sala. – Possuí intenções de voltar a Konoha, dentro de breve e...

Não me interessa! – Minato sentou-se novamente. – Se era apenas isso que queria, sugiro então que se vá.

Kushina arregalou os olhos, mas não falou nada. Então, curvou-se perante ele e se virou. Com a mao na maçaneta, a ruiva voltou a falar.

Algum dia, Minato, o que eu estou querendo lhe falar vai ser revelado. Quando esse dia chegar... – ela olhou-o sobre o ombro. – Quando esse dia chegar, por favor, não me acuse de traição, de não confiar em você. pois você é a pessoa que mais confio em konoha.

Kushina virou-se e saiu, fechando a porta com suavidade. Então, Minato fechou os olhos, antes de respirar fundo. Quando os abriu, pegou a pasta de avaliação que Kushina fizera do seu time. Abriu-a imaginando em qual ninja, ele confiaria a missão de guiar os alunos da ruiva mais encrenqueira de Konoha, assim que ela casasse com Zariesk.

Tina nao lembrando os nomes das amores que deixaram comentario... mas com comentario vem fic mais cedo! quem aposta que a fic chega nos duzentos capitulos?


	115. Chapter 115

Assim que saiu do escritorio de Minato, Kushina encostou-se na parede mais próxima. Sentia as pernas tremerem, o coração disparado... Como se tivesse lutado contra uma parede de tijolos, que no fim a havia soterrado.

O que mais lhe doía, era que quando finalmente todos os encaixes para o quebra-cabeça que haviam lhe apresentado, totalmente desmontado, estavam feitos, Minato se recusava a escuta-la. Por algum motivo desconhecido para ela, o hokage estava se comportando como... Ela balançou a cabeça.

Ela nunca quisera compartilhar sua vida com alguém antes, por ter tido a amarga experiência com o padrasto. Kushina havia rejeitado Jun até depois do nascimento. Apenas cuidara da menina, obrigada por Hinata e já na época, a mãe comecara a dar mostras de desiquilibrio, pois quando pegava o bebe no colo, chamava-a de Kushina...

Um dia em particular, ficara gravado na mente e coração da ruiva. Fora, quando a mãe embalando jun, chamando-a de Ina, pequena hime, tivera um desmaio. Por muito pouco, Kushina havia conseguido evitar que a menina acabasse embaixo do peso da avó. Jun ficara chorando e então, Kushina fizera dois clones, um que fora chamar Kunio, que ela sabia estar em casa e o outro ficara cuidando do ferimento que Hinata fizera na testa, ao cair.

A original, ficara embalando o bebê, verificando cada fiozinho ruivo de cabelo, cada pequena curva do bebê... E quando saira na missão seguinte, ficara mais interessada em voltar que qualquer outra coisa.

Aos poucos, com cada sorriso, com cada balbucio, Jun fora conquistando sua mãe... E o fato de não ter nenhum traço do pai, apenas havia contribuído para que Kushina esquecesse o fator biológico que determinara o nascimento da menina.

Kushina foi interrompida em suas reflexões pela voz suave de Tomoe.

- Kushina, você está bem?

- Por que eu não estaria? – ao sorrir fracamente para a amiga, Kushina não conseguiu engana-la. – alias... o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Terminou minha licença. – Tomoe falou. Então o desviar de olhos de Tomoe, também fez Kushina perceber que a outra não estava bem.

- Muito bem. – Kushina pegou Tomoe pelo braço. – Agora a senhora tem a missão de me dar razoes suficientemente boas para uma coisa não acontecer.

- Tenho? E o que é?

- Eu entrar em uma loja de artigos esportivos, comprar um taco de beisebol e acertar a cabeça de um certo hokage até ele entender que preciso falar uma coisa muito importante para ele!

- Kushina você não se atreveria a... – quando os olhos das mulheres se cruzaram, Tomoe soltou um pequeno suspiro. – Certo. Razão numero um. Se você encher Minato de pancadas com um taco de beisebol, todos vão saber que foi você. independentemente do fato de você ter feito um clone do Hiashi para tentar jogar a culpa nele.

- Hiashi? Sem o kun? – Kushina ergueu uma sobrancelha. começou a arrastar Tomoe pelo corredor. – acho que dispenso o bule de café que pretendia te fazer tomar. Agora, vamos para o campo de treinamento, jogar kunais na cara do seu marido... Isso se você não quiser ir lá para casa, escolher que canto quer ficar, depois de dar um belo chute no traste...

- Kushina!

Quando Hinata saiu da sala, Tomoe olhou para Kushina.

= É inacreditável que ela esteja tão bem...

- Diga isso depois de ver quantos remédios por dia tenho que enfiar na goela dela. – Kushina suspirou. Então colocou café na xícara da amiga. – E todos eles, se eu fosse comprar do meu bolso, teria que no mínimo, fazer não sei o que para ter o dinheiro necessário... – Kushina suspirou. – Eu todas as noites, agradeço sinceramente por haver pessoas no mundo como Tsunade Senju.

- Tsunade-hime é realmente uma médica excepcional. Você também seria, se quisesse.

- Eu sou uma Uzumaki, Tomoe. Eu não conserto ossos. Eu quebro. – colocou café na própria xícara. – E se sei alguma coisa de curativos e coisas afins, é pelo simples fato de que na nossa vila, quem não tivesse um bom conhecimento em curar, não passava nas provas para ninja.

- Você está de brincadeira!

- Eu não. kuwabara e kunio sempre foram melhores que eu para consertar as coisas que quebraram... Eu já... Se nem ao menos consigo fazer que Minato me escute!

- Minato? – Tomoe ergueu uma sobrancelha. – isso quer dizer que...

- Pense o que quiser. Ele não quer sequer me ouvir falar sobre um assunto, que é muito importante.

- Tem ligação com Zariesk-sama? – ante o assentimento de Kushina, Tomoe suspirou. – E você ainda se questiona o porque disso?

- Tomoe... Não tem como eu contar aquilo para o Minato sem mencionar Zariesk-sama! – apesar de exaltada, Kushina não alterou o tom de voz.

- Aquilo o que? – a pergunta cheia de curiosidade de Tomoe, fez Kushina resmungar algo, que a amiga não entendeu. – Kushina?

- Eu quero... que Minato... Seja o primeiro a escutar essa historia... – Kushina virou o rosto, inteiramente ruborizada.

- Hum... – um leve sorriso surgiu em Tomoe. – É algo referente a minha norinha?

- Norinha? – Kushina ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. – Eu já vou ter que aturar o gene Uchiha nos meus netos, então não me faça querer cortar...

- KUSHINA! – Tomoe gritou, meio cuspindo o café.

- ... relações com você para garantir que a minha filha não queira nada com os Hyuuga. Afinal de contas, um par de mal-humorados na família já chega, ne?


	116. Chapter 116

Minato tirou a camisa, ignorando os suspiros femininos que ouviu. O desastre ambulante que se chamava YUmi Nagatsu, tremia.

Desculpe-me, hokage-sama, desculpe-me... – ela fazia varias reverencias.

Yuki suspirou.

Hokage-sama, acho melhor o senhor se acalmar e...

Nagatsu saia da minha frente! – Nem bem minato terminou de dar a ordem, Yumi, uma garota de quinze anos, de cabelos ruivos curtos e olhos azuis, saiu correndo da sala do hokage.

Minato suspirou, jogando a camisa na cadeira.

Ela sente medo de você. Por isso é tão atrapalhada. – Yuki Yamanaka falou, enquanto se aproximava.

O que diabos eu fiz para merecer isso, Yuki?

Da próxima vez, é so não nascer tão gostoso. – piscou para ele. Felizmente o café que Yumi derrubara no hokage não estava quente. – E nem trabalhe para ser um ninja tão poderoso.

Minato acabou rindo.

Você tem um estilo de animar as pessoas diferente.

Tsc, como diria a ruiva... talento natural não se discute se aprimora.

Kushina. Alias, minato... aqui entre nos... Agora que aquele gostosao do Zariesk foi chutado pela kushina, que tal você agarrar ela e ir procurar um monge para casar vocês dois?

Quando inoshi vai cometer a burrice de casar com você?

Isso devia doer... – Yuki botou a mao no coração. – Mas eu já decidi que palavras negativas a respeito desse assunto, não me atingem.

Minato revirou os olhos.

Vou cuidar para que a sua camisa seja lavada. – Yuki estendeu a mao. – E hokage-sama?

O que?

Fique longe da Yumi quando ela estiver com uma kunai na mao. Pode acontecer um acidente... e o senhor não ter mais descendentes...

Minato a encarou sem um pingo de humor no rosto.

O hokage estava saindo do prédio hokage, quando percebeu que Yume estava sentada, ao lado de Kushina e Tomoe. Os cabelos ruivos da ex-moradora do redemoinho eram inconfundíveis. Ele revirou os olhos. Ponderou se valia a pena aturar a dupla dinâmica, até que algo inusitado aconteceu. Yumi começou a rir. Ria tão alto e descontroladamente, por vários minutos, que ele sentiu-se curioso. Quando chegou perto, Tomoe tinha o ar dividido entre indignado e divertido.

Kushina! – ela tentava chamar a atenção da amiga, que balançava a mao no ar.

Mas tomoe, - a Uzumaki falava – o espírito da coisa é isso! Yume, você consegue fazer isso?

É falta de respeito...- então alguns segundos depois, ela explodiu novamente na risada.

Ela entendeu. – afirmou para Tomoe, que revirou os olhos.

Kushina, você é completamente... – Tomoe empalideceu, ao avistar Minato.

Mas é serio, Tomoe! Se a Yumi quando ver o hokage-sama e imaginar que ele esta de fraldas, com um babador , escrito "sou da mamae" e um chocalho... duvido que ela vá ficar...

Kushina! – Tomoe tentou sinalizar que minato a estava escutando.

Eu faço isso sempre que tenho medo de alguém e... o hokage esta escutando não e?

Yumi parou imediatamente de rir, erguendo-se e encarando –o como se fosse desmaiar.

Yumi? – kushina falou de maneira despreocupada. – Acho que o treino que você queria fazer...

Yumi. Dispensada. – Yumi perante a fala de Minato se virou e saiu correndo. – Tomoe, no meu escritório tem uma pilha de documentos esperando que você os organize. – Tomoe curvou-se e saiu, apenas depois de apertar a mao de kushina. – Uzumaki...

Eu estava apenas querendo ajudar. Yumi é uma ninja com grande potencial que...

Espero que você aprenda que tem três alunos e não quatro. Que aprenda a não se meter no que não é chamada.

Desculpe hokage-sama, mas...

Dessa vez, passa, pois compreendo sua intencao. Mas sua falta de respeito já ultrapassou todos os limites.

Hokage-sama, eu penso...

Pare de pensar. Faça apenas o que é seu dever e cuide para que seja bem feito.

Kushina de olhos arregalados, assentiu. Umedeceu os lábios antes de falar.

Com sua permissão, hokage-sama, amanha eu gostaria de partir para Suna, atrás de Kuwabara.

Você é a babá dele?

Não. – ela fez o gesto com a cabeça. – mas conhecendo meu primo, sei que ele vai cumprir a missão com eficiência, mas...

Mas?

Ele provavelmente está se demorando por causa de algum rabo de saia. E se for esse o motivo da demora...

Da demora de quem?

Ao escutar a voz do primo, kushina virou-se com rapidez. Um enorme sorriso estampou-se no rosto dela.

Kuwabara!

É sou eu... algum problema? Alias... é melhor mocinha ir desfazendo esse henge. Se a minha prima lhe pegar imitando ela, ela te mata a pancadas!

Eu sou a kushina!

Sem chance! A Ina não fala de maneira tão doce, a menos que estejamos disputando um prato de lamem, não veste roupas tão deliciosas de se olhar, por menos que ela esteja...

Kushina tampou a boca de Kuwabara.

Já chega. Sou eu sim.

O ruivo então ergueu uma sobrancelha.

É mesmo? – colocou as mãos no joelho, abaixando-se ate ficar com o rosto na altura dos seios de Kushina. – é talvez seja você mesma... os peitos sao tao pequenos que ninguém conse... – kuwabara calou-se, enquanto voava com o soco de kushina. Quando bateu em um poste, caindo no chão, murmurou. – agora sei que estou em casa...


	117. Chapter 117

Minato examinava o relatorio que Kuwabara lhe entregara.

- Bem... eu demorei umas duas horas e meia para fazer ele... pensei que entregando antes, já estaria dispensado assim que entregasse...

- Eu quero fazer uma pergunta, kuwabara. Você estaria disposto, a assumir o time de Kushina, assim que ela sair da vila?

- A Ina sair de Konoha? Porque ela faria isso?

- Por conta do casamento dela.

- E por que ela casada tem que sair da vila? - kuwabara pediu confuso.

- Você esta tirando uma com a minha cara, Kuwabara? – Minato levantou-se irritado.

- Eu juro que não estou entendendo nada!

- Sente-se. – Minato sugeriu, acalmando-se. ele sabia que Kushina jamais aceitaria um pedido de casamento, em seguida voltando atrás. Minato seguiu a própria sugestão. – poucos dias depois que você saiu...

O trio de homens olhou-se entre si, antes de cair na gargalhada. Estavam na floricultura de Inoshi, conversando. Kushina estava sentada no balcão, os pés balançando como se fosse uma criança. No rosto, havia apenas a mais pura inocência... Desmentida totalmente pelo brilho nos olhos.

- Ora, Kushina, você so pode estar brincando?

- eu? De jeito nenhum. – ela balançou a cabeça. – mais fácil o Shikaku perverter a Ioshino com o shouji do que isso acontecer.

- Então, quem vai dar a noticia pro Uchiha? – Chouki questionou. Em seguida, como se tivessem combinado olharam para a ruiva, que revirou os olhos.

- Bom, agora que o Inoshi e a Yuki se acertaram... E o Shikaku conseguiu provar para a Ioshino que o pilantra do noivo só estava querendo se aproveitar do fato dela ser mulher...

Shikaku ficou vermelho. Os amigos riram baixinho.

- Não é o que vocês estão pensando...

- Deixa eu contar as ultimas novidades, por favor! – Kushina colocou as duas mãos juntas como se implorasse.

Shikaku deu de ombros.

- Então? – Inoshi olhou curioso para Kushina.

- Bem. – Kushina pigarreou. – O nosso amigo Shikaku... aqui presente... apenas conseguiu provar para a sua problemática favorita, que... Rufem os tambores... – embora risse, brincasse de maneira maliciosa, Kushina se comportava de maneira delicada. – o único interesse daquele noivo dela era casar com a problemática para ocultar o fato que era gay.

- E como você descobriu... – Inoshi franziu a testa. Chouki engasgou com uma batata frita.

- Bem... confesso que tive ajuda. – Kushina sorriu candidamente. – quando... um amigo meu esteve por aqui, fiquei sabendo dessa historia. Por que eles já... se conheciam... no sentido bem pervertido da palavra... Daí foi contar pro Shikaku, que resolveu usar a cabeça e agir no tempo certo.

Chouki assobiou.

- E que tempo certo!

- Bom, o importante, é que o Shikaku conseguiu fazer que a Ioshino mandasse o cara enfiar o anel... – shikaku tampou a boca da Uzumaki, que começou a rir, até encostar o rosto no ombro dele.

- Kushina! – Shikaku olhou para os amigos. – A única coisa que consegui foi que Ioshino largasse do traste... ela ainda não quer nada comigo.

- Shikaku... Eu sou uma mãe de família. – Kushina começou a falar, assim que conseguiu se soltar um pouco. – Não quero saber das coisas pervertidas que você andou fazendo com a Ioshino... – Kushina teve a boca tampada novamente. Os outros dois começaram a rir.

- Como uma mãe de família pode ficar falando coisas tão... tao...

- Kushina Uzumaki! – quando a porta da floricultura foi aberta, Kuwabara entrou como um furacão. Todos os presentes o encararam como se estivesse louco. Ele apontou um dedo para a prima. – que historia é essa de você aceitar casar com aquele viado do Zariesk?

- Zariesk-sama é um homem bastante viril, Kuwabara! Não admito que você fale assim dele! – Kushina falou de maneira enfática. Corou fortemente, quando os outros três homens a encararam. – Tao olhando o que?

- Bem, minha cara prima... Essa foi a maior merda que você fez na vida!

- Do que você está falando?

- Do você acha? De ter aceito o pedido de casamento de Zariesk-o-bundão-supremo!

- Ah, isso. Eu achei que fosse... – Kushina então pulou para o chao. – Do que você está falando?

- Nem vem tentando me confundir! Eu soube por fonte segura que você foi pedida em casamento por ele e aceitou.

- Kuwabara... – do nada, Kushina deu um soco em kuwabara, que cambaleando, deu dois passos para trás. – isso é para você não ficar bebendo antes das dez horas da noite! Agora, sugiro que você explique desde o inicio... E bem devagar!

Quando kuwabara terminou de contar o que ouvira do hokage, Kushina estava no mínimo furiosa.

- Então, quer dizer que aquele...

- Ina!

Os punhos de Kushina estavam cerrados. Ela tinha os olhos dourados, as bochechas inflamadas.

- Que incompentente! Kami, como puderam deixar algo assim tao... Ele é o Hokage, pelo amor de kami! – Kushina começou a ir até a porta. – kuwabara, pode ir buscar a Jun na academia?

- Claro! Você vai ir falar com o hokage?

- É claro que não! eu vou ir é falar com a mãe dele! – Kushina se virou. – alias... Alguem sabe para que lado os pais daquele loiro lerdo moram?

- O que você vai ir falar com aquela velha louca? – Shikaku questionou, franzindo o cenho.

- Vou ir fazer uma queixa formal contra o filho dela. Que alem de lerdo, é incompetente!

- Incompetente? – as expressões maliciosas do time de konoha fizeram veias saltarem na testa de Kushina.

- É claro! Afinal de contas, se não sabe escutar uma conversa ate o fim, definitivamente só serve para...

- Ina! – Kuwabara praticamente voou até ela, tampando a boca de Kushina.

Minato riu, quando a irma de Haijame, Akiko, piscou para ele.

- Ora, hokage-sama, eu bem que posso substituir a Yume, ne?

- Se você tivesse as habilidades de Yume com tecnologia, eu não teria cogitado...

- Próxima noticia no jornal de konoha. O hokage-sama alem de depravado é pedofilo.

Minato virou-se, quando Kuwabara deu um passo para o lado. Estavam no portão da academia e Akiko enforcando a ultima aula, estava conversando com ele.

- Resolveu encarnar a sua prima? E desde quando que você não é depravado para me falar assim?

- Desde que eu me limito a cantar mulheres acima de dezoito anos e não com catorze...

- Eu fiz quinze anos semana passada! – Akiko ficou indignada. – E o hokage-sama não estava me cantando! Eu é que cantava ele! – Minato ficou com duas bolas vermelhas nas bochechas, os olhos arregalados.

Que seja. O Haijame sabe que você anda abrindo suas asinhas assim?

Escuta aqui, Uzumaki! – Akiko colocou o dedo no peito do ruivo, que a encarou divertido. – não é por que o pai biológico do meu irmão, era um Uzumaki, que eu vou aturar você e aquela doida da Kushina.

Enquanto aquela doida e eu estivermos na vila e você for irma do Haijame, um Uzumaki por sangue, nós vamos nos meter sim. E também, apenas para que você esteja informada, o pai do Haijame é padrinho da Ina. Então, motivo triplo para ela ficar de olho em você!

Nossa, que...

PADRINHO! – a voz era inconfundível. Jun saiu correndo da academia, para os braços de Kuwabara, que havia se ajoelhado.

Nossa que saudade! – Kuwabara tinha o rosto todo beijado por Jun. – Sabia que se você não tivesse me chamado de padrinho, eu ia achar que a Ina tinha voltado pra Academia?

Falou quando ela se afastou um pouco.

Eu aprendi um monte de coisas, sabia, padrinho?

Que tipo de coisas?

A fazer kushin!

Antes de você fazer kushin, que tal você ser encarregada de uma missão muito espinhosa?

Missão? – jun olhou para Minato. – é como se fosse uma missão de ninja, papaizinho?

Eu não sei, Jun. quem está falando é o seu padrinho.

A missão é a seguinte, Jun. você não pode deixar a akiko sair da sala de aula, sem o haijame saber. E se ela sair, tem que fazer ela voltar para a sala de aula.

Hun. – Jun olhou para Akiko. Em seguida, para o padrinho. – pode deixar, padrinho. Eu, a Hana, o cachorro da Hana, o Shisui e o Itachi vamos fazer isso. Palavra de Jun Uzumaki!


	118. Chapter 118

Minato virou a cabeça, quando o trio de adolescentes entrou no bar-restaurante. Quando as três sentaram-se, em uma mesa afastada, virou para Inoshi, que riu.

- Então, as garotas da vila resolveram atacar o hokage, agora que ele desistiu de vez da Uzumaki?

- Cala a boca antes que o Haijame apareça e escute isso. Se o kuwabara não estivesse discutindo com a Akiko, era capaz daquele peste resolver agir como a encrenqueira-mor de konoha... já que ele perdeu o titulo com a chegada dela.

- Pode explicar uma coisa, hokage-sama? como um cara não consegue perceber que a irma do Haijame...

Gargalhadas femininas foram escutadas. O trio de homens virou-se, encarando o trio adolescente. Akiko, uma loirinha que eles não faziam idéia de quem era e o desastre ambulante de konoha, Yumi. Que como sempre, tinha um livro aberto, mesmo q conversasse com alguém.

- Por falar em coisas surpreedentes... Cade o Chouki? Ele sempre é o primeiro a chegar para garantir lugar... – Minato questionou, enquanto tomava um pouco de saque.

- Bem... – Shikaku e Inoshi riram muito, antes do loiro, começar a explicar. – uma mulher chegou perto dele, agarrou o braço e disse. "Vem comigo se quiser ver o por-do-sol". E saiu arrastando ele.

- Quem foi a louca?

- Se nós contarmos...

- Shika! Eu não acredito! – o moreno engasgou-se, quando uma mulher jogou-se nas costas dele, abraçando-o por trás.

- Quem é? – Minato e Inoshi encararam a mulher por alguns instantes, antes de olharem para Shikaku.

- Eu... – ele franziu a testa, olhando para ela.

- Shikaku Nara! – Ela deu um leve tapa no braço. – Eu não acredito que não se lembra de mim! – ela bufou alto. – mas... se bem que depois de todo aquele saque, acho até que dá para se relevar.

- Eu... –do nada, uma lembrança veio a mente de Shikaku, que imediatamente ficou vermelho. – Mai?

- E quem mais do Pais do Redemoinho você conhece?

- Kushina Uzumaki...

- Onde aquela lésbica frigida está? – Mai virou-se procurando pela ruiva. O corpo dela tremia, os olhos estreitos examinando o restaurante com atenção.

Os homens ficaram de olhos arregalados. Ela não estava falando de Kushina, estava? Mai usava uma minissaia azul clara, com um top vermelho. Os cabelos eram de um vermelho cobre, na altura dos ombros. Tinha o porta-kunais amarrado na cintura.

- Hun... Mai? – Shikaku a chamou, um tanto hesitante.

- sim? – ela virou-se, os olhos castanhos fitando—o com a raiva dirigida a Kushina.

- Como você veio parar aqui?

- Ah, isso... Bom, quando a vila foi destuida, a tres anos atrás, eu estava em missao... Felizmente, em um grupo até mesmo grande, para os nossos padrões de ação. Entao, quando voltei, a pessoa que fora nomeada como líder, estava fora e... bom, eu andei escutando uns rumores aqui e ali, daí decidimos vir para cá.

- Decidimos? – Shikaku ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Hai. Papai e eu. Algum problema Shika-chan? – Mai olhou de maneira insinuante para shikaku, que balançou a cabeça.

- Não. só pensei que você a essa altura já estivesse... sei la, casada...

- Querido... o dia que você me pedir em casamento, pode ter certeza que meus olhos serão apenas para você.

Shikaku ficou extremamente vermelho.

- Os olhos até podem ser só para você, agora o resto, nunca tenha certeza.

- Kuwabara, você é muito desagradável. – faíscas saíram dos olhos dela, encarando o ruivo, que estava usando uniforme de garçom.

- Com você, eu sou apenas honesto. E por falar em honestidade, cadê o coitado do seu pai?

- Sei la... a ultima vez que eu o vi, ele estava falando com um gorducho do tamanho da sua mãe.

- Minha mãe não era gorducha!

- Eu estou sendo apenas honesta com você. – ela deu um sorriso debochado. Por muito pouco, kuwabara não pulou em cima dela, mas a disposição para matar estava bastante implícita nos olhos dele.

Os homens de konoha ficaram divididos. Entre deixar a discussão prosseguir e termina-la. No entanto, uma voz masculina chamando pelos dois nomes, fez que eles se virassem.

Um homem de cerca de quarenta anos, levemente grisalho. Embora as roupas fossem simples, estavam bastante limpas... Kushina estava ao lado dele, o braço enlaçado no único braço que ele tinha. O casal se aproximou do balcão, os rostos extremamente tensos.

- Kuwabara, Mai, comportem-se. acho que essa vila não precisa ver o quanto são desbocados...

- Acho que a melhor coisa que fazemos, é sentar e conversar adequadamente... Kuwabara, aquela mesa, que sempre está reservada... – Kushina olhou de maneira significativa para o primo que mesmo bufando, assentiu.

- Claro, Ina.

- Kuwabara... onde é o banheiro? – o homem pediu.

- Te levo la, tio. – lançou um olhar de aviso para Mai, que atirou um beijo para ele.

- Mai, comporte-se. – o pai dela avisou, antes de seguir o jovem. Kushina tinha as duas mãos apertadas em punhos, quando virou-se para Mai.

- Eu prometi ao padrinho não te matar, nem fazer um escândalo. E apenas porque gosto dele e do seu irmão, Haijame, é que vou fazer isso. Mas aviso, Mai. Não provoque.

Mai suspirou, então cruzou os braços, fazendo os seios saltarem.

- Ah, quem disse que eu sigo as suas ordens? Se você não teve competência para botar o seu noivo na sua cama, não venha querer quebrar por fazer isso!

- Mai... – Kushina tinha os olhos bastante dourados. A outra ruiva deu um sorrisinho malicioso. I

- E se quer saber... eu repetiria a dose!

- É mesmo? – Kushina riu irônica. – Entao, minha querida, espero que se apresse até o monastério. A ultima vez que eu vi o kunio ele estava cheio de pústulas e... bom, segundo Tsunade SEnju, pois eu conversei longamente com ela sobre isso... é o estagio final da sifilis.

Mai ficou branca.

- O que?

- Kunio está morrendo, Mai... – Kushina informou, friamente. – provavelmente contraiu a doença quando vocês... me cornearam.

- Você está brincando?

- Eu? Desde quando que brinco sobre doença?

- Mai, Ina, eu levo vocês até a mesa e quando der uma folguinha... Mai, você está bem?

- Kunio vai morrer, Kuwabara?

O ruivo a olhou friamente.

- Claro que Kunio vai morrer, Mai. Por... – Mai desmaiou, sendo amparada por Shikaku, que estava branco também. - Que diabos vou fazer com a Mai assim?

- Por mim, podem jogar gasolina e tacar fogo em cima, que não estou nem ai!


	119. Chapter 119

- Por favor, minato! Eu juro que nunca mais peço nada a você! ou melhor... So vou pedir para que seja o padrinho do meu primeiro filho!

- Primeiro? Chouki... eu acho... – por fim, Minato suspirou. – Você nunca mais aposta nada comigo, que eu tenha que lhe pagar o almoço, que tal?

- Tudo bem! você deixa então?

- Você realmente acha que essa garota vale tudo isso?

- Minato. – Chouki ficou sério. – A primeira vez que eu vi Kushina Uzumaki, eu pensei. Essa garota é encrenca. Quando vi o irmão de Arashi, pensei. Esse cara é um idiota pervertido. Quando vi Arashi... Ela é o ultimo pedaço de churrasco do mundo! Se ela não me quiser assim como eu sou, não me importo de ficar uma dieta rigorosa para emagrecer!

Minato arregalou os olhos. Na noite anterior, o tal regime devia ter comecado, pois depois que Chouki chegara no restaurante, acompanhado de uma garota baixinha, de cabelos negros até quase a cintura, ele ficara bastante surpreso. Coisa que apenas aumentara quando Kuwabara pulara o balcão, ficando no meio do casal, berrando algo como "onde voces estavam, o que estavam fazendo..."

Essa situação fora, até que Kushina saira da mesa reservada, dera uns três ou quatro sopapos no primo, agradecera a Chouki por ele ter mostrado a vila para a prima... Irma caçula de Kuwabara... E levara a prima, ate a mesa que ela dividia com o padrinho, que lhe repreendera pela brincadeira de mal-gosto que fizera com Mai.

cHOUKI, quando pedido o que queria comer... dissera estar sem fome. E apenas tomara alguns goles de saque, até o pequeno cla sair da sala reservada... E o Akimichi fora ate o grupo, pedindo para acompanha-los até na casa de kushina, que era onde ficariam...

- Está bem... Esta dispensado pelas próximas três semanas... E alias... o que diabos você pretende fazer?

- Ir com Arashi ate o monastério, onde o ojiichan dela mora...

- Eu conheço ele.

- É mesmo? Será que ele daria a sua permissão para que eu possa namorar com a neta dela?

- Chouki... você realmente esta falando serio?

A expressão seria no rosto do ruivo, fez Minato suspirar.

- Boa sorte. Se meter com os Uzumaki, decididamnete é caminho certo para uma vaga permanente na ala psiquiátrica.

Chouki riu, antes de abraçar Minato com força. Quando o hokage sentiu suas costelas a ponto de quebrarem, o akimichi o largou, então, em um gesto impulsivo, o beijou na bochecha.

- Realmente valeu, Minato.

Quando o pigarro foi solto, Minato quis dar um soco em Chouki. Amaldiçoou ainada mais quando percebeu quem estava ali. Kushina Uzumaki e a irma de Kuwabara, Arashi. A morena baixinha, tinha as formas um tanto... Arredondadas. Perto da prima, ela era... cheinha, talvez um pouco de excesso aqui e acolá.

- Não é nada do que estão pensando. – Chouki falou, rapidamente, bastante pálido. – Eu estava apenas...

- Chouki... Eu não estou pensando nada...

Arashi tinha os olhos voltados para o chao, as bochechas inflamadas.

- Eu estava agradecendo Minato-sama, pois ele me deu uma folga de três semanas... Eu posso ir lhe escoltando até o monastério, Arashi-chan.

Kushina ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, de maneira significativa.

- Eu... agradeço muito, senhor CHouki... – Arashi falou, curvando-se levemente. – mas...

- Eu já aviso que quero ser a madrinha do primeiro filho. – Kushina soltou como quem não quer nada.

- Kushina! – Arashi deu um leve cutucão nas costas da prima. Um barulho ruidoso fez as bochechas de Arashi arderem ainda mais.

- Chouki... você pode me fazer mais um favor? – Kushina pediu, quase caindo com a nova cotovelada de Arashi.

- Claro... – Chouki respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Arashi.

- O Kuwabara está andando pelado pela vila.

- Huhun... – Chouki retrucou. Arashi também o fitava intensamente.

- O que? – Minato quase pulou.

- Pode levar Arashi para tomar café da manha? Essa _criança _ - falou de maneira significativa para Chouki, que pareceu levar um susto. – não quis comer nada antes de irmos treinar e agora me faz passar vergonha. – Kushina a fitou de canto de olho. – eu não quero ver a senhorita desmaiando por ai, para todo mundo pensar que você é igual a Mai.

- Mai é uma boa pessoa Kushina. E eu não sou criança, vou fazer dezoito anos daqui a dois meses!

- Se algum dia você agir como ela, pode esquecer que o kuwabara vai te matar. Ele vai estar muito atrasado para isso.

- Atrasado por que?

- Eu mato você primeiro que ele. Agora vai, que alguém tem que trabalhar naquela casa.

Kushina empurrou Arashi, suavemente, que lhe enviou um olhar de raiva. Então, virou-se e sem esperar chouki, saiu pela porta.

Quando chouki passou por Kushina, a ruiva o pegou no braço.

- Arashi tem dezessete anos, um ojiichan bom de briga, um irmão bastante ciumento e uma prima que é capaz de te bater, até a morte, so por você ter pensado em fazer coisas pervertidas com ela. Estamos entendidos?

Chouki piscou.

- E muito claramente. Agora... o que ela gosta de comer de café da manha?

- Panquecas com mel. E faça ela tomar um café com leite, café puro mexe nos nervos dela.

- Pode deixar! – ele bateu continência, antes de quase correr atrás de Arashi.

- Pode explicar o que foi isso? – Minato a questionou, encostado a mesa. Kushina deu de ombros.

- Só um aviso a chouki, para ele saber onde está se metendo. – Kushina deu de ombros. – Agora, hokage-sama, porque havia um Anbu me esperando no campo de treinamento, as seis da manha, com um aviso que o senhor desejava falar comigo?

= Você tem uma missão, onde você ira como sensei não dos seus alunos.

- Qual o problema com eles? – Kushina franziu a testa, enquanto se aproximava para pegar a pasta que Minato.

- São três garotos, e não garotas.

- Hum? – Kushina ergueu o rosto, depois de ler o nome do contratante. – eu conheço esse cara.

= Pois ele quando soube do seu nome solicitou que fosse você a ninja enviada.

= Como alguém pode querer pensar em estragar... um desfile de moda? – Kushina leu incrédula o que iria proteger.

- Você ira como estilista. Vai descobrir entre as meninas dos times de gennins, aquelas que saibam costurar, leva-las para lhe ajudar na missão.

- SENSEI! – o grito de Ebisu fez que a resposta que Kushina quisesse dar fosse esquecida. O time nove entrou pela porta, correndo. – ENTAO VOCÊ ESTA AQUI!

- Não, estou num concurso de beleza recebendo a coroa de rainha. – Kushina sorriu para ele de maneira debochada. – E caso você não se lembre, eu disse claramente que vocês estavam dispensados até amanha.

- Eu achei o seu presente de aniversario! – Ebisu sorriu. Minato arregalou os olhos.

= Meu presen... Ebisu... meu aniversario foi a meses atrás!

- É mas estávamos em missão, e eu não tinha achado. Agora, achei o presente perfeito, que você realmente precisa dele!

- Sensei, nós tentamos impedir ele de comprar, mas não deu certo! – Iruka falou ofegante.

- Tentamos impedir que ele chegasse aqui, mas também não conseguimos! – Gai tinha um machucado bastante feio no rosto.

- Ebisu... eu acho...

- Pega logo e abre! Assim o hokage-sama vai poder dizer se você precisa realmente ou não! – Ele falou, animado, oferecendo um embrulho amarelo, com flores vermelhas. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha estava em seu rosto. Kushina ficou desconfiada. Quando olhou para Minato, ele tinha a mesma expressão que ela.

Kushina apenas pegou o embrulho, depois do assentimento de Minato. Então, colocou a pasta com a missão em cima da mesa, e com cuidado, para não rasgar o papel, abriu. Quando viu o titulo do livro, olhou para fixamente para Ebisu.

Definitivamente, aquele garoto tinha uma linha de pensamento... Interessante.

- Como ser uma dama: da teoria a prática em quinze lições básicas. – Kushina leu o titulo com suavidade.

- Então, sensei... gostou do livro? – Ebisu continuava a sorrir. - Minato engoliu o riso, perante os olhos extremamente piscantes de Kushina, que parecia não acreditar no que via. - Quando vi ele na livraria, achei a sua cara. – o garoto continuava a falar, sem prestar atenção na extrema palidez dos colegas.

Jura? – Kushina ergueu o olhar para Ebisu, que ao ver o rosto sorridente da ruiva, murchou. = Ebisu, eu não sei como você adivinhou... mas eu estava querendo comprar esse livro a quase dois anos... - Ela aproximou-se e o beijou na testa. - Muitíssimo obrigada! Acho que é melhor até que os brincos de safira que eu tinha pedido!


	120. Chapter 120

Minato voltava do almoco, quando percebeu que estava sendo esperado por dois homens, um deles vestido como monge. Fechou os olhos, na esperança de que fosse um genjutsu, mas quando os abriu, eles continuavam la.

- Hokage-sama. – kunio Uzumaki curvou-se quando Minato aproximou-se.

- Como vão? – Minato sentiu o punho coçando, louco de vontade de socar o monge.

- Eu estaria melhor se soubesse onde a minha prima Ina está morando. – o loiro ao lado do monge ruivo respondeu. Katsuo Uzumaki, falou sem humor. – nós chegamos e fomos até a casa dela e la nos disseram que ela havia se mudado... mas que não sabiam onde ela estava morando.

- E por que acham que eu tenho a obrigação de saber disso? b

Ante o questionamento de Minato, os dois homens se olharam e trocaram um meio sorriso.

- Desculpe, então hokage-sama. - o loiro, retrucou. – o senhor então não sabe onde Kushina Uzumaki mora... Saberia de alguém que poderia nos fornecer essa informação?

- Desculpem, mas... por qual razão vocês querem saber da Uzumaki?

- Oras, por qual motivo seria? – o loiro sorriu, então do nada piscou para Minato. –Alem de dar um belo... INA-CHAN!

Ele sorriu, quando viu a ruiva apontar na curva do corredor, conversando com Tomoe e Yumi Nagatsu. A morena tinha uma expressão de repreensão no rosto, enquanto as duas ruivas conversavam animadamente.

Quando escutou o chamado do primo loiro, Kushina sorriu amplamente.

- Katsuo... – ela correu ate ele, o abraçando. – que bom lhe ver.

- Eu também estava com saudades, minha linda. E como estão tia Hinata e a chibi Ina?

- Ela detesta esse apelido... se bem que o irritante do itachi ganha de disparada!

- Quem é itachi e o que essa coisinha está querendo fazer com a minha afilhada? – kunio questionou, levando uma mostrada de língua de Kushina.

- Escuta aqui... já basta o kuwabara rosnando de ciúmes toda vez que ela menciona o nome dele. – ela sorriu, voltando o olhar para Katsuo. – muito bem, onde ele está?

- Ele quem? Ele! O Saito! Vocês vieram trazer o meu Saito, não foi?

Uma expressão preocupada surgiu nos rostos dos dois homens.

-Ina... do que você está falando? – Katsuo falou, trocando um olhar com Kunio.

- Kunio, desde quando que o ojiichan permitiria que o Saito andasse sozinho por ai? Eu sei que a dois meses atras, deve ter acontecido uma emergência real para ele ter chamado o Saito, para ele ser obrigado a ir sozinho até o monastério...

-Ina... Eu vim _buscar_ o Saito... o ojiichan nao chamou o Saito em momento algum...

Se katsuo não estivesse segurando o braço de Kushina, ela teria caído no chao, totalmente desacordada.


	121. Chapter 121

oi pessoal

esse capitulo, é pra avisar uma coisa

tem um concurso na minha cidade, que eu estou estudando para ele. A partir de junho, as coisas se normalizam... E se tiver comentario as fics vao mais adiante...

bom capitulo e se alguma alma caridosa quiser torcer por mim... Eu agradeço.

bjs  
As palpebras de Kushina tremeram. Enfim, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, embora sentisse sua cabeça girar. Devagar, Katsuo a ajudou a sentar-se.  
Minato conversava com Kunio, em sua sala, Kushina deitada em um pequeno sofá.  
- Então... tem idéia de quem possa ter seqüestrado Saito? E o motivo pelo qual possam tem feito isso?  
- Saito estava na vila, durante o ataque. O único motivo pelo qual consigo imaginar que o tenham seqüestrado, é que ele possa reconhecer os atacantes.  
- Se machucaram o meu Saito-chan, eu vou acabar com a raça dos desgraçados. – Kushina falou em voz lenta e baixa.  
- Você tem idéia de quem possa ter feito isso, Kushina? – ante a pergunta de Minato, Kushina abriu a boca. Entao, como se pensasse melhor, ela fechou os olhos, enquanto espremia os lábios.  
- Se eu disser, o senhor talvez não acredite. – ela jogou as pernas para o chao. Então, levantou-se e se aproximou de Kunio. – Kunio, acha que pode me ajudar a procurar por Saito?  
- Não. – o monge falou calmo. Quando Minato o encarou, percebeu a mesma expressão de determinação nos três Uzumakis presentes. – Eu tenho certeza que vou ajudar a procurar por Saito.  
Como se a mesma coisa passasse pela cabeça dos ruivos, Katsuo meio que bufou.  
- Ei, vocês dois ainda não estão sozinhos para entrar naquele mundo paralelo do time KU! Eu ainda estou aqui e seu pedido, Kushina, é uma ordem.  
A ruiva então o encarou, um leve sorriso nos lábios.  
- Eu não preciso me questionar sobre a sua lealdade, Katsuo.  
- Eu não posso ir vestido assim, Ina. Você ainda tem alguma daquelas camisetas, que costumava roubar de mim e do Kuwabara?  
- Claro que tenho! Jamais uso minhas roupas para treinar!  
- Kunio, se você pedir com jeitinho, eu até visto em você uma das minhas calças.  
O olhar de Kunio ficou frio, ao encarar Kastso, que sorriu levemente.  
- Não, obrigado. Prefiro pedir para o kuwabara... ou pegar uma do Saito, se ele tiver deixado aqui.  
- Saito é muito mais magro que você, Kunio. – Kushina falou, antes de dar meia volta e sair, sendo seguida por Kunio e Katsuo.  
- Gostei da idéia! – Minato escutou o loiro falando com Kushina. – isso mesmo, Kunio-kun. Pega uma das calças do Saito...  
- É impressão minha ou Kushina simplesmente está agindo como se fosse a hokage? – Minato se questionou, para a porta fechada.

- Macaco quer banana? – gai ofereceu um pequeno cacho para Ebisu, que lhe mostrou o dedo médio.  
- Gai, não provoca!  
- Eu não tenho culpa se o Ebisu disse, com todas as letras ontem. Quero ser um macaco, me empanturrar de bananas se a sensei não bater em mim com aquele livro. Só estou, como um bom amigo que sou...  
- Vai tomar no...  
- Ei, baixaria aqui não! já que o plano do Ebisu não deu certo, acho que a melhor coisa que temos que fazer é...  
- Pedir para o primo depravado da sensei a melhor forma de deixa-la louca de raiva!  
Ebisu levantou-se de um salto, batendo com o punho fechado na mao.  
- Não! por que você simplesmente não para e deixa a sensei em paz?  
- O Iruka está gostando que a sensei não o chama mais de meu genro... – Gai comentou, sorrindo.  
- É claro! Ela me deixa em paz e eu deixo ela em paz!  
- Vocês são dois idiotas! Não tem tutano para perceber que aquela NÃO É A SENSEI? Desde quando que a demonia GOSTA de se vestir como uma mulher? Desde quando que ela é calma, doce e feminina? A nossa sensei, se déssemos um livro como aquele para ela, no mínimo, nos faria comer ele!  
- Isso é verdade. – Iruka concordou. – então você acha...  
- Que o tal Zariesk deve, no mínimo, ter seqüestrado a sensei, e deixado uma idiota qualquer para se fingir de ser ela. – assim que terminou de falar, Ebisu percebeu que GAi havia arregalado os olhos... Escondeu um sorriso, sabendo o que aquilo podia significar.  
- A sensei deve estar passando por uma fase zen. So isso. – Iruka tentou argumentar.  
- Nós precisamos desmascarar essa impostora e obriga-la a dizer onde a nossa amada sensei esta! - Gai pegou o braço de iruka e com lagrimas nos olhos, continuou a falar. – ela deve estar dopada, amordaçada e em coma... jamais que deixaria a vila em um momento como esse... – Iruka lançou um olhar furioso a Ebisu.  
- Se sairmos com vida dessa, juro que você me paga!

- Ei, vocês querem saber o que? – Kuwabara lançou um olhar incrédulo aos alunos de Kushina, após escutar a pergunta não tao inocente de Ebisu.  
- O que deixaria a sensei totalmente fora de si. Furiosa. Disposta a matar.  
- Ela pegar vocês comendo o lámen dela. – Ele retrucou, voltando a lavar pratos.  
- Queremos deixar a sensei furiosa, não queremos uma morte súbita e totalmente dolorida! – Ebisu retrucou, cruzando os braços.  
- Escuta aqui... – kuwabara colocou o prato que tinha nas mãos, para escorrer, antes de se virar para Ebisu, que o encarava de maneira altiva. – se a Ina sonhar que vocês estão me pedindo uma coisa dessas, ela acaba com a raça de vocês em dois tempos.  
Ebisu ignorou a palidez de Gai e Iruka e continuou a falar.  
- Se você prefere uma idiota apalermada, nós não gostamos dela!  
Kuwabara começou a rir, então secou as mãos no avental que usava no restaurante que trabalhava.  
- Muito bem. essa informação vai custar alguns favores de vocês. Caso contrario, eu não conto nada!  
- O que temos que fazer?  
- Vocês conhecem aquele gordo idiota e pervertido...Eu quero que vocês vao atras dele e...

Kushina parou, franzindo a testa.  
- Algum problema, Ina?  
- Eu... voces estao sentindo o chakra do kuwabara?  
- Não. – os dois falaram, após um momento.  
- Exatamente. – Kushina virou, procurando pelo outro primo ruivo. – Essa é a questão.  
- Qual o problema do Kuwabara não ser mais detectável através do chakra? – katsuo fez  
- Ei, Kushina! – o chamado da irma caçula de Haijame fez a ruiva erguer as duas sobrancelhas. – vamos fazer uma troca? – quando chegou perto a pergunta de akiko foi feita a queima-roupa.  
- Troca?  
- É. Você tira o Quarteto Terror do meu pé e eu entrego onde o seu primo e os seus alunos estão nesse exato momento.  
- Quarteto Terror? – kunio pediu, sem compreender.  
- Sua afilhada e mais três amiguinhos... E por falar neles... – Kushina apontou com o queixo, na direção de quatro crianças que corriam até o pequeno grupo.  
- Tudo bem, Akiko, mas so porque estou com pressa de encontrar com o kuwabara.  
- Qual a graça de olhar uma mulher enrolada numa toalha? – a pergunta de Iruka foi respondida por um dar de ombros de Gai.  
- Também não vejo...  
- Calem a boca! – Kuwabara mandou, antes de voltar a espiar no binóculo. Ebisu estava de braços cruzados, olhos estreitos na direção do ruivo.  
- No que exatamente isso vai fazer a sensei voltar a ser a demonia de sempre?  
- Se vocês fossem três anos mais velhos, eu os levaria ao Recanto Feliz... Toda vez que nós escapavamos para ir nesse estabelecimento e ela era obrigada a ir nos buscar, alguém acabava no minimo engessado por la.  
- Recanto Feliz? O que que é isso?  
- Uma casa com moças... – Kuwabara interrompeu-se, para assobiar. – garotos, essas Hyuugas tem os peitos mais bonitos que eu já vi!  
Os três gennins coraram, trocando um olhar, meio que entendendo a fúria da sensei com relação ao primo.  
- Acho que para enfiar a minha cara ali, eu até seria capaz de me enforcar... é claro, que enfiar a cara e outras partes do meu...  
- Kuwabara Uzumaki... – a voz feminina soou alarmantemente perto. Quando o ruivo levantou-se a procurando com o olhar, a ruiva estava a cerca de dois metros de distancia deles.  
- Oi, Ina! Alem da Tomoe, você tem alguma amiga no clã Hyuuga... E que não seja casada?  
- Vocês três tem uma hora para fazerem o que nunca tiveram coragem na vida... E no fim desse tempo, devem me esperar no campo de treinamento três!  
Embora a voz de Kushina estivesse calma, a aura de fúria era inquestionável. Os alunos tremiam, ao vê-la.  
- Se-Sensei... – Gai tentou falar. – nós...  
- O tempo está correndo. – Kushina deu um passo para frente, os três alunos desapareceram de vista. – E quanto a você, Kuwabara...  
- Nem vem, que eu sou bem grandinho e... Ai, ai... – começou a gemer, quando Kushina o pegou pela orelha e começou a arrasta-lo.  
- Saito mentiu, quando disse que o ojiichan tinha mandado chamar ele.  
Kushina informou, sem virar-se, sem parar de puxar a orelha de Kuwabara.  
- Mentiu? Onde então ele foi?  
Kushina o olhou sem humor.  
- Você quer que eu desenhe onde acho que ele foi? Não dá para adivinhar não?


	122. Chapter 122

notas iniciais

SUSPENDAM A VISITA AO CENTRO ESPIRITA! EU AINDA NAO MORRI!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TEM CAPITULO PRA VOCES... e COMO DIZ A KUSHINA...MIAU... KKKKK

CAPITULO 122

– Voces entenderam? Onde quer que encontrem Saito, o levem imediatamente até o monastério e...

– Kushina, é a décima quinta vez que você está repetindo essas ordens. – Kunio apontou, fazendo que Kushina suspirasse.

– Eu tenho tanto medo do que podem ter feito com Saito...

– Pois eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza que Saito deve ter feito no mínimo o dobro de coisas com eles... O Time KU ensinou muitas coisas a ele... Assim como fizeram comigo. – Arashi sorriu para Kushina, que revirou os olhos.

– Por que estamos ainda aqui? – Kuwabara pediu, dando um passo na mesma medida que Katsuo chegou perto dele.

– Porque Chouki vai ir com vocês. Ele já havia pedido permissão para Minato, para ser dispensado... – Kushina olhou de canto de olho para Kuwabara, que fechou a cara na mesma hora.

– Que diabos esse gordo pervertido vai fazer conosco? – nem bem Kuwabara tinha terminado de falar, Arashi arregalou os olhos, ficando vermelha.

– Katsuo, por favor. – Kushina falou com voz mansa. O loiro aplicou alguns golpes, de maneira rápida, que fizeram Kuwabara ficar de joelhos. Kushina aproximou-se dele, pegando-o nas duas orelhas. Ergueu-o alguns centímetros enquanto falava. – Chouki Achimiki e Arashi são os menos pervertidos que estão integrando esse grupo. O respeite ou eu juro que até invento um monte de mentiras para o ojiichan quebrar a sua cara. Estamos entendidos, kuwabara?

– Isso dói, Ina... – Kuwabara resmungou. – dá para soltar minhas orelhas?

– Você não disse se estamos entendidos ou não!

– Se eu pegar ele beijando a minha irma, capo ele!

– Eu anotei isso, pode deixar. – kunio falou seriamente. O brilho nos olhos definitivamente desmentia o tom sério.

– Tudo bem... – Kushina largou as orelhas de kuwabara, que levantou-se, esfregando-as. – Entao, Arashi, os futuros filhos do Chouki estão sobre sua responsabilidade. Nada de ficar beijando o meu amigo por ai... agora se resolver isso depois da bencao do ojiichan e de uma cerimônia de casamento...

– CERIMONIA DO QUE? – o berro de Kuwabara fez que todos que estivessem ao redor olhasse o pequeno grupo no portão principal da vila.

Mais um soco de Kushina no cocoruto de Kuwabara.

– Por conta de coisas como essa, acho que você pode pensar em ficar na vila...

– De jeito nenhum! Eu vou cuidar e proteger a minha irmãzinha com a minha vida!

– Ina, só uma duvida... Se o Kuwabara pegar Chouki beijando a Arashi ele pode capar. E se ele pegar o tal Chouki acariciando algumas partes macias do corpo da Arashi... Ele pode fazer o que?

Kuwabara encarou Katsuo explodindo de raiva.

0 0

– Uzumaki!

– Por que será que eu tenho certeza que o dia não terminou? – ela resmungou para si, quando escutou Minato se aproximando rapidamente, a expressão não muito agradável.

– Que ordem foi aquela?

– Hun? Ordem? Para quem?

– Para os seus alunos!

- Eu os mandei esperar no campo três... – ela falou, franzindo o cenho.

– É mesmo? – Minato sorriu debochado. – Entao porque o Iruka interrompeu o treino que eu iniciei após a sua saída e...

– Minato-sama... um minuto por favor. – Kushina pegou um bloco de notas, que havia colocado no cós da calça, junto com um lápis.- agora pode me dizer o que o meu genro andou aprontando. Garanto-lhe que vou me comportar como uma verdadeira sogra... do tipo que nem é convidada para um café!

– od = =

– A sensei vai nos matar. – Iruka respirava, enquanto suor frio lhe escorria pela espinha.

– Hunf. Eu não disse que aquela não era a nossa sensei? Eu não vi nenhum movimento de raiva. Ela não berrou. Ela não...

– Ela me apavorou... – Gai murmurou. Jamais esqueceria a humilhação de ter que ir até em casa, trocar de roupa. – é a sensei mesmo, Ebisu.

– Quer parar de encher os nossos ouvidos? Desse jeito a única coisa que vamos conseguir, é um paletó de madeira.

Iruka retrucou, após perceber que Ebisu não tinha desistido de fazer Kushina voltar a agir como no inicio do treinamento.

– Isso se eu tiver com vontade de carregar os corpos inúteis de vocês. – a voz de Kushina soou bastante irritada atras deles. Quando eles se viraram, ela os encarava com os olhos dourados de raiva.

– Sensei, nós...

– O Ebisu sabe...

Gai e Iruka tentaram falar, mas Kushina ergueu a mao, fazendo sinal para ficarem quietos.

– Eu acabo de ter uma ligeira conversa com o Hokage-sama. Ele nos passou uma missão, que iremos partir depois do almoço. Enquanto estivermos longe, eu juro a vocês. Ou aprendem a serem cavalheiros ou... – Kushina deu um sorriso maldoso. – Bem, não importa as conseqüências. Ebisu, Gai, vocês estão dispensados. A uma e meia no portão da cidade... E levem provisoes para uma viagem de dez dias.

Gai e Ebisu olharam de canto de olho para Iruka.

– Gai e Ebisu. Dispensados. – Kushina repetiu, o olhar fixo em Iruka. Os dois colegas bateram levemente nas costas do Umino, que engoliu em seco, antes de saírem correndo. O genin, sentindo lanças nos olhos da sensei, respirou fundo.

– Muito bem, Iruka. Agora somos apenas nós. Que merda você tem na cabeça para interromper um treino de time alheio e sair agarrando a aluna do hokage?

notas finais

A KUSHINA QUE COMENTEI LA EM CIMA, É A MINHA GATA. SE VCES ENTRAREM NO DEVIANTART PROCURANDO POR KUSHINA GATA VAO VER ALGUMAS FOTINHOS QUE TIREI DELA.(é a bichana de coleira rosa)

AVISO DOIS

Nao vou pedir desculpas pela demora, pois a minha vida pessoal, PROFISSIONAL tambem estavam muito tumultuadas. Alem de ganhar uma gata, consegui passar no concurso... MAS... nao tao bem classificada pra assumir a vaga. Esperança ainda tenho.

Aviso Tres

MUITOS ABRAÇOS PRA IKA, PRA SAMI, PRA ARI-CHAN 12, E pra leitora nova tambem... (teu nome nao apareceu no comentario, descuulpe)... MENINAS, VCS NAO SABEM A ALEGRIA QUE FIQUEI HOJE, QUANDO VI OS COMENTARIOS DE VCS!

Confesso que fazia... SECULOS... que eu nao vinha aqui, verificar se tinha comentario novo... nem lembro a ultima vez que entrei no site...

Aviso quatro

to procurando tradutora mesmo de fanfic pra ingles. adivinham qual fic fugindo de uma ruiva quero fazer os gringos lerem?

aviso cinco

eu descobri uma coisa... esplendorosa. SABIAM QUE QUANDO A GENTE NAO DEIXA COMENTARIO O AUTOR NAO SE DIGNA A ESCREVER MAIS? E QUANDO A GENTE ESCREVE - VOU COPIAR A Kurai Kiryu , NEM QUE SEJA PRA CHAMAR A ESCRITORA DE BARANGA, O AUTOR SE MOTIVA A ESCREVER?

PROPAGANDINHA BASICA

OLHEM A SINOPSE

_"Na madrugada do dia 26 para o 27 de dezembro Naruto e Hinata, encontram uma séria dificuldade ou para entrar ou para se manter dentro de suas casas que resolveram incorporar "A Casa Monsto" os expulsarem de lá e que suas mães têm haver com isso?"_

_Gostaram? Essa sinopse é da fanfic MEU LAR É AONDE VOCE ESTIVER, da Kurai e minha... E adivinhem? Kushina faz uma participacaozinha mais que especial... E tipo...(batendo os olhinhos como a minha gata quando ela quer algo) vcs nao gostariam de dar umas boas risadas... E me ajudar a convencer a kurai a achar inspiracao pra escrever?_

_a fanfic está publicada aqui... nao lembro o link - mais facil acharem pelo nome da kurai mesmo. ( Enao adianta eu fazer charme pra ela. Ela nao traduz fugindo por razoes tecnicas... ela escreve em ingles, non traduiz... )_

_Aviso seis..._

_se tiver uns... cinco comentarios até dia 30, acho que sai capitulo _

_(nem morta confesso que metade do cap ja ta escrito... so faltam vcs comentarem pra eu postar.)_

_Aviso sete... _

_JÁ TA TARDE, AMANHA EU LEVANTO AS CINCO E MEIA... E EU AINDA NAO MONTEI O PRESENTE Q VOU DAR PRA UMA GURIA AMANHA DE MANHA! _

_BEIJOS_

_DIVIRTAM-SE... _

_e NAO SONHEM COM O JIRAYA SEM ROUPAS! SÓ A TSUNADE PODE FAZER ISSO!_

_KKKKKKKKKKKKK  
_


	123. Chapter 123

_A viagem fora muito difícil. Mais pelo fato dela não conseguir locomover-se, tendo que ser carregada pelo ruivo. Hinata suspirou, encostando o rosto nas costas largas. Eichiki Uzumaki era o homem mais imprevisível que ela conhecera._

_Varias vezes, quando sairá ao terraço, a noite, apenas para tomar um ar, ela fora seguida sem nenhuma sutileza pelo ruivo._

_– Ei, dá para fazermos uma pequena pausa? Se continuarmos nesse ritmo, é capaz dela ter o filho antes do tempo!_

_A preocupação de Yusuke Namikaze tinha um ponto de fundamento. Embora a princípio apenas Eichiki fora contratado, logo depois, mais dois membros haviam sido acrescentados a escolta particular de Hinata. Yusuke Namikaze, da distante Konoha e também o primo de Eichiki, Kaname. _

_Ela sentia-se um pouco incomodada perante os olhos do homem de cabelos castanhos, mas, com o passar dos meses, descobrira-o ser tão amistoso quanto os companheiros. No inicio da fuga, já um tanto distante do castelo, Eichiki estacara. Ajoelhara-se, fazendo-a descer de suas costas._

_– Hime-sama, quero que você saia correndo._

_– Por que?_

_– Por nossa causa. – o loiro Namikaze e o homem de cabelos castanhos apareceram.- _

_– Ela não matou o marido!_

_– Também achamos isso. – Kaname a encarou com atenção. – Mas fugir não vai adiantar._

_– Eu não me importo. – Eichiki falou. – Nós sabemos que as provas foram forjadas com maestria._

_– E o que você pretende fazer, Eichiki? – Yusuke questionou, olhando com o mesmo respeito que sempre encarara Hinata, para o ruivo. – simplesmente levá-la embora e esquecer de tudo?_

_– Levá-la embora e quando ela estiver protegida, voltar para descobrir o real assassino._

_Kaname bateu a mão na testa._

_– É claro! E não se esqueça de dizer um "Imperador Takayama, a sua norinha só precisava de novos ares, para..."_

_Yusuke, conhecendo o que provavelmente sairia da boca de Kaname, tampou a boca dele._

_– Nós também achamos que hime-sama não matou o marido. – Yusuke repetiu._

_– Então não vão me impedir de levá-la daqui, não é?_

_Kaname desvencilhou-se de Yusuke. _

_– Na verdade... viemos para ajudá-lo._

_– Onde pretende esconde-la?_

_– Perto da mamãe._

_Kaname arregalou os olhos._

_– Você está pensando em deixar a hime Hinata com a sua mãe?_

_– Qual o problema? – Yusuke pediu, recebendo uma gargalhada de Kaname. O homem começou a rir, até se dobrar._

_– A mãe do Eichiki é pior que um demônio. Com que roupa você quer ser enterrado, primo?_

Hinata balançou a cabeça, quando o jovem a sua frente a olhou preocupado.

– Está bem, senhora Hinata?

– Sim... – ela curvou a cabeça levemente. – eu apenas...

– Prefere sentar-se? – Minato ofereceu o braço à mulher, que o encarou, antes de negar.

– Eu estou bem... só por um momento, achei... que você fosse o Yusuke Namikaze.

Minato franziu a testa.

– Eu sou Minato Namikaze. Filho dele.

Hinata franziu a testa.

– Vocês são... parecidos mesmo.

– A senhora não está muito bem. – Minato a pegou no braço, sendo que ela se desvencilhou.

– Estou bem... só... – ela balançou a cabeça. – você é realmente parecido com o senhor Yusuke.

Ela abaixou-se, pegando a cesta que carregava as compras que havia acabado de fazer.

- Por um momento... – ela encarou os olhos de Minato. – foi como se eu estivesse diante dele... E me assustei. Só isso.

- Vocês se conheceram há muito tempo?

– Há muito tempo... – Hinata confirmou. – antes de a minha Kushina nascer. - Ela sorriu docemente. – Se não fosse a coragem dele, de Kaname e do meu Eichiki, eu não sei se eu teria...

– Hokage-sama!

Minato suspirou, virando para o lado. Pelo visto o Hokage não tinha direito a dar uma fugidinha para pegar algumas coisas na feira, sem ser interrompido...

– Como vai senhora Umino?

– Um pouco preocupada, Hokage-sama. – Iruka devia ter herdado a expressão cativante da mãe. – o senhor não acha... desculpe o meu intrometimento... que o meu filho é um pouco novo para fazer missões ranking-S?

– Desculpe, senhora Umino, mas... – Minato ficou sem entender. – Iruka não está em nenhuma missão ranking-S!

– Hoje, pela hora do almoço, ele arrumou as coisas dele... E disse que o senhor tinha-os enviado com a Uzumaki, para o Pais da Cegonha, onde iriam fazer uma missão ranking-S.

– Eu realmente enviei a Uzumaki para o País da Cegonha, mas...

Quando a compreensão do que poderia ter acontecido chegou a Minato, até mesmo seu rosto foi transformado pela fúria. Kushina não teria a coragem de... Ao lembrar-se do brilho travesso em seus olhos, do sorriso malandro de sua boca, da atitudes ousadas...

– Está preocupada pelo que? – ao escutar a pergunta da mulher a seu lado, a mãe de Iruka, virou-se. – Eles estão com a Demônia Ruiva, como diz o meu bebê.

– Você não viu o estado do meu filho, Hana. – A Umino rebateu.

– Eles estavam tão animados quanto o meu Gai? – A aproximação de uma mulher miúda, de feições delicadas e sorriso franco, fez que Minato erguesse as sobrancelhas. Kushina Uzumaki era a sua versão particular de inferno!

– Senhora Maito. – Minato curvou a cabeça, sendo cumprimentado de igual forma.

– Hokage-sama... Eu gostaria de agradecer. – ela curvou-se novamente.

– Me agradecer?

– Por ter colocado Kushina Uzumaki como sensei de Gai. Ela fez que o meu pequeno preguiçoso, descobrisse dentro de si uma energia que nunca imaginei que ele tivesse.

– A senhora está mesmo chamando Gai Maito de preguiçoso?

– O senhor não tem idéia de quantas vezes eu tive que arrastar Gai até a academia, praticamente pela orelha... Ele não queria estudar de maneira alguma! E hoje... – ela riu novamente. – Todas as manhãs, sou acordada pelo meu menino, me trazendo uma xícara de café... E dizendo, até logo, mamãezinha, que vou ir treinar com a minha sensei!

– E eu? Nunca vi Ebisu sendo tão bem educado. E tento fazer que o meu menino diga: por favor e obrigado, desde que nasceu. – Hana remexeu nos óculos escuros que usava. – E nos últimos meses, ele não sai sem se despedir, não chega sem dizer, ohayo, mãe. Olha para a roupa que estou vestindo e independente do que seja, a elogia.

– Iruka fugia de me ajudar com os trabalhos domésticos como o diabo da cruz! Mas... Depois que ele começou a ser aluno da Uzumaki, nunca mais lavei um copo, sem que tenha negado a ajuda dele.

Minato piscou.

– Bem... Então as senhoras estão satisfeitas com a escolha que eu fiz?

– Na verdade... – a mãe de Ebisu começou a falar. – Eu tenho uma pequena queixa.

– Qual é?

– Após o torneio Chunnin, se passarem, eles vão deixar de serem alunos da Uzumaki, não é?

– É o procedimento padrão. – Minato respondeu, tentando imaginar onde ela queria chegar.

As mulheres olharam-se entre si, então, deram um passo a frente, como se fossem falar algo confidencial. Minato quase recuou, mas a curiosidade levou a melhor.

– Existiria, alguma forma...

– De... manipular é uma palavra feia...

– Alterar um pouco... os resultados?

– Como assim? – Minato franziu o cenho. Não queria entender o que elas falavam.

– Fazer que eles continuem gennins. E obviamente, a Uzumaki sensei deles! – a mãe de Ebisu falou, as outras duas encarando ao redor, com um certo receio que o pessoal ao redor escutasse. O queixo de Minato caiu, ao escutar a afirmação.

– -

Kushina sorriu de maneira que os alunos não percebessem. Tinha o plano perfeito para os três projetos de pervertidos! Se ela não os curasse, daquela vez, lavaria as mãos com relação ao assunto com eles.

Tomoe ficara bastante desconfiada, quando Kushina lhe pedira emprestados, alguns elementos que compunham sua frasqueira. Ela mesma, não gostava de maquiagem, tinha apenas um leve batom cor-de-rosa, que Jun havia se apropriado... E gastado sem piedade juntamente com a filha de Tsume.

A ruiva e a Inuzuka ainda não se suportavam, mas, uma trégua muda fora feita, quando perceberam que as meninas eram extremamente amigas.

Quando Ebisu percebeu o olhar que a sensei lhes lançava, uma mescla de diversão, maldade e zombaria, em um breve momento de descanso, sentiu o pelo da nuca arrepiar-se.

– Sensei... você não nos disse qual o nível dessa missão.

– Não? Que falha a minha... – ela balançou a cabeça. – Eu disse para o Umino, achei que ele tivesse repassado a vocês...

Iruka estava mais branco que a camiseta que usava.

– Eu... esqueci.

– E então, sensei? – Gai murchou, quando ela levantou-se.

– Fiquem aqui. Eu já volto.

– Vai nos deixar sozinhos?

Kushina começou a caminhar, sem se virar.

– O dia que eu for mijar e levar três patetas para olhar, o ero-sennin vai ser viado!

Os três adolescentes coraram, meio que virando o rosto.

– Ei, Iruka? Qual o nível da missão? – Gai perguntou, enquanto Iruka ficava mais branco, se era possível.

– Ranking-S... – ele falou num tom de voz baixo. – De suicida...

– Andou tomando água da privada? – Ebisu questionou, sem entender. Minato jamais os mandaria em qualquer missão de ranking tão alto...

*** capelinha de melão é de são João ***

Hinata finalmente pegou as ultimas compras que tinha que fazer. Kushina lhe deixara dinheiro e o aviso que Tomoe iria verificar se ela estava tomando os remédios no horário. Por mais que gostasse da preocupação da filha, Hinata não conseguia deixar de observar o quanto ela era controladora, pelo menos em relação às pessoas que amava, quanto o avô.

– Então, senhor Gans eu não lhe devo nada? – ela sorriu para o vendedor, que negou.

– Claro que não, senhora Uzumaki. A conta está toda paga. – o homem na faixa dos trinta anos, levemente acima do peso, sorriu. Depois que ela afastou-se da pequena banca de frutas, começou a ir para casa. Havia dado cerca de dez passos, quando sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Olhando para o lado, viu um jovem, cabelos castanhos, encostado na parede de um prédio branco. Ele a fitava de maneira insolente.

O rapaz sorriu e então aproximou-se dela.

– Eu não digo que você não está devendo nada... Hinata Kishimoto. Mas não se preocupe. Quem irá pagar será Kushina e a pequena Jun...

– Não! – Hinata gritou, jogando a sacola nele. – Vocês não vão encostar um dedo nelas!

Automaticamente, Hinata disparou em direção a Academia. Kushina estava fora da vila... Se a missão dada pelo jovem Hokage, fosse uma cilada dissimulada, armada pelo clã que ela abandonara a tempos, Kushina saberia onde encontrar a mãe.

Ela não havia ido ate o monastério, no outro ataque, pois temia ser mal recebida por Toshiro... O sogro jamais escondera não gostar dela. Então, ela fizera o que achara mais sensato. Procurar sempre vilas pequenas, usando o jutsu de idade, onde ela poderia passar=se facilmente por mãe da neta.

Ela não esperaria a vila ser atacada. Ela protegeria... Hinata estacou, do nada. Nenhum músculo seu a obedecia. O pânico que sentia apenas agravou-se.

Senhora Hinata... – Minato aproximou-se dela, com uma certa cautela. – eu não acho...

Eu não vou permitir que matem a minha Ina e nem Jun! – Minato estava a dois passos, quando ela percebeu que mais dois homens, se aproximavam. Lembrou-se de uma conversa entre Kushina e um homem de cabelos negros, que ela não lembrava o nome, sobre aquela técnica... o tempo para sua utilizacao...

Eu também não quero que Kushina nem Jun morram. – Minato olhava meio incrédulo os olhos de Hinata. Desesperados, não havia uma palavra para melhor definir o que estava neles.

Olhou sobre o ombro de Hinata, para Kojiro. O amigo havia se aproximado, a expressão de incredulidade, de não entendimento, de preocupação no rosto.

Você não sabe como eles agem. – Hinata murmurou. – Kushina e Jun vão ser as primeiras... mas não serão as unicas que vao cair... – ela começou a respirar com dificuldade.

Os olhares de Minato e Shikaku se cruzaram e o hokage fez um sinal com a cabeça. Imediatamente, o Nara começou a desfazer o jutsu, aproximando-se de maneira rápida de Hinata, que caiu no chao, antes que Minato conseguisse alcança-la.

Quando Minato começou a erguer Hinata, não percebeu a mulher lhe tirando uma kunai do estojo. Apenas quando o sangue começou a jorrar do rosto de Shikaku, que havia pego no braço dela, para ajudar o hokage, foi que o loiro tomou uma difícil decisão.


	124. Chapter 124

Tensei – Genio. – pelo menos no site que pesquisei era!

Capitulo 124

Kushina estacou de repente, fazendo que seus alunos passassem por ela, sem perceber. Voltaram alguns metros, encontrando a sensei sentada no chao, enquanto tirava vários pergaminhos.

– Deixe-me ver... azul, vermelho e verde... – ela examinava os conteúdos dos pergaminhos, franzindo a testa. – é acho que esses são os tamanhos certos...

– Sensei, aconteceu alguma coisa? – gai questionou.

– Nada de especial... – então Kushina olhou para Ebisu, que tinha ficado mais atras. – vermelho ou azul?

– O que?

- Vermelho ou azul. Verde é do Iruka... sem questionamento. – lançou um sorriso de maldade para o aluno, que recomeçou a tremer. Vê-la daquela maneira o estava assustando. Realmente.

– Qualquer cor serve. – ebisu não entendeu quando ela revirou os olhos.

– Gai, você prefere vermelho ou azul?

– Vermelho. – ele aproximou-se, quando a sensei fez um sinal.

– Os três. – ao chegarem perto, Kushina mordeu o dedo polegar, passando um fio de sangue pelos pergaminhos. Saltaram varias roupas, nas cores ditas por ela. Vestidos, quimonos, saias...

Os três gennins franziram a testa, não entendendo.

– Essa missão vai requerer que vocês se disfarcem. E como eu sou muito amável, providenciei as roupas para vocês.

– Sensei... – Gai olhou para um vestido vermelho, cheio de babados. – isso daí é um vestido!

– Claro que é! Queria que fosse o que? Uma cortina?

– Sensei?

– Bem, Iruka irá ficar com as coisas de predominância verde, Gai as vermelhas e Ebisu azuis.

– Só pode estar louca se acha que vamos usar roupas de garota! – Ebisu bradou, bastante exaltado. Kushina levantou-se, sacando duas kunais. As girou simultaneamente, por alguns momentos, antes de fecha-las, como se fossem uma tesoura.

– Se não trocarem de roupa, eu não me importo nem um pouco em cortar suas roupas... mas não garanto que no processo, algumas coisas inúteis que estão dependuradas, não caiam...

djdfdl

Minato deu um meio sorriso, enquanto Yoshino pajeava Shikaku no hospital. Pelo visto, apenas o medo de perder o homem que amava fizera a problemática dar o braço a torcer. Saiu para o corredor, lembrando-se do ditado, "um é pouco, dois é bom, tres é demais."

Foi abordado por Tsunade, que tinha o cenho franzido.

– Hokage-sama, por mais que eu ache que...

– Tsunade, o local normalmente apropriado, seria manter Hinata Uzumaki na cadeia. Mas como existe um histórico de demência, penso que a melhor coisa para ela, é permanecer aqui, vigiada.

– Kushina não vai gostar nem um pouco disso. – Tsunade avisou.

– Azar dela. – Minato deu de ombros. – eu sei que não vou permitir que um perigo como Hinata permaneça a solta por ai... E por que esse sorriso?

– Bem... Eu estou imaginando quantos homens vão ser necessários para conter a fúria da ruiva, quando ela descobrir...

Minato lançou-lhe um olhar estressado.

– Da próxima vez, eu lhe chamo para impedir que uma demente mate pela vila.

– Chame a Uzumaki. Aposto que ela vai dar conta melhor que os cinco homens que vieram arrastando... ou melhor apanhando da velha.

Minato lançou um olhar frio a Tsunade, antes de sair do hospital. Andava até o prédio hokage, quando encontrou Haijame, que resmungava alguns palavrões.

– Essa não é a postura de um sensei. – Minato apontou. Estava com nada de humor, prestes a explodir. –E você não devia estar na Academia?

– Eu estaria la, se o quarteto terror não tivesse escapado na hora do almoço.

– Quarteto Terror? – Minato olhou para Haijame, com o cenho franzido.

– Hana Inuzuka, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha e Jun Uzumaki. Eu já revirei meia vila atras deles e não consigo achar.

– Haijame... não é hora para brincadeiras! – Minato ficou pálido.

– Minato-sama... eu estou com cara de quem ta brincando? Aqueles quatro pestes sumiram no ar, como fumaça na hora do almoço e eu estou como doido atrás deles!

Fsesa

Jun sorriu para Hana, que abaixou-se para oferecer o seu sorvete para o seu cão. Quando ele começou a lamber, Shisui cruzou os braços.

– Não seria melhor você ter pegado um sorvete so para o seu amigo?

– Ele não come um sorvete inteiro. – Hana explicou. – e nem faz bem.

– Ele é um cachorro!

– Ele tem serventia, não é como uma certa gata irritante. - Itachi não conseguia perdoar Kyuubi, a gata de Kushina de um arranhão que levara. O olhar fulminante da ruiva o avisou que deveria calar-se para não levar um soco.

Os assobios escutados fizeram que as crianças parassem se olhando. Entao, o pequeno grupo olhou-se, ressabiado.

– Ola! – kakashi e Obito aproximaram-se, com um sorriso largo. Jun permaneceu de costas para eles. – o cachorrinho tem dono?

– Tem. E sou eu. – Hana não gostou da cara dos dois.

– Bem... você tem nome? – Obito sorriu, tentando ser charmoso.

– Quando a gente cresce, fica idiota como vocês? – a pergunta de Shisui fez que Kakashi e Obito o olhassem com os cenhos franzidos.

– Está falando o que, tensei? Você tem a nossa idade!

– Tensei? Eu não! Os tenseis da nossa turma são o itachi e a irritante...

– Repita isso se tiver coragem, seu cadaver ambulante. – Jun falou parando atras de Shisui. Quando o garoto se virou, ela estava com as mãos na cintura.

– Brincadeirinha... Você sabe que eu tenho amor e juízo pra preservar a minha vida! – o garoto deu um sorriso amarelo para a ruivinha, que então encarou os alunos do hokage. – E vocês dois? Não tem nada para fazer? Não precisam perseguir um gato, lavar um chão? Se não, já arranjo algo para os inúteis fazerem!

– Já temos e já estamos indo! – Obito puxou kakashi pela manga. – até mais, Demonia!

Os dois saíram correndo, antes que a ruiva pudesse mudar de idéia.

– Puxa, Jun esse jutsu da sua mãe funciona mesmo! – Hana falou admirada, vendo os alunos do hokage se afastando.

– E você parecia mesmo a irritante da sua mãe. Até para falar. – Itachi falou de maneira casual, encostando-se na parede.

– Minha mamae não é irritante! – Jun virou-se para ele. - O seu pai que só sabe falar besteira.

– Meu pai não fala besteira! – Itachi deu de ombros. – só que eu acho melhor voltarmos para a academia. Haijame sensei já deve estar procurando pela gente.

– Já estaríamos la se você não tivesse tido a idéia de irmos jogar no fliperama. – Jun retrucou.

– Então... vamos indo? – Hana pediu, antes que Jun socasse Itachi, pois o punho da amiga já estava fechado. Pelo visto, aquele era o jutso mais... Antes que Jun respondesse, teve o seu braço agarrado. Ela abriu a boca para mandar quem quer que fosse lhe soltar, quando deparou-se com os olhos atônitos de Minato.

– Você não é a Kushina!

– Eu... sou a Jun. – lançou um olhar nervoso a ele, antes de procurar com o canto de olho Itachi. As crianças estavam paralisadas pelo medo. Minato os olhou, por alguns minutos, incrédulo.

– Muito bem... – ele recuperou o controle da situação. – Hana, Shisui, Itachi, Jun e o cachorro da Hana... para a minha sala, no prédio hokage. E nem uma palavra até la!

_ Hatuna matata é fácil dizer _

– Takasu-sama! – ante o gritinho animado de Kushina, os gennins dela abaixaram ainda mais a cabeça.

– Ina-chan! – o gritinho foi retribuí_d_o. Quando por fim, eles criaram coragem suficiente para erguer a cabeça, viram a sensei dando as pontas dos dedos para... para... Eles não acreditaram em seus olhos. _Aquilo_ era um homem?

Cabelos longos, roxos. Roupas, uma túnica amarelo berrante, calças parecidas com as de samurai, turquesas. Sandálias com tiras douradas. Enormes brincos laranja, em forma de losangos.

O homem também encostava as pontas dos dedos em Kushina e ambos atiravam-se beijinhos no ar.

– A nossa roupa é ridícula. – Gai ousou falar pela primeira vez, desde Kushina os fizera vestir com roupas femininas.

– Mas esse cara precisa de uma nova alma, no mínimo! – Ebisu não conseguia parar de medir o homem, de cima abaixo.

– Eu acho que vou vomitar. – Iruka murmurou.

– Se você não vomitou quando ela enfiou você nessa coisa verde-merda, trate de agir como homem e ficar firme. – Ebisu falou, olhando para os lados.

– Meninas, venham aqui! – Kushina chamou com voz melosa. – Takasu-sama, quero lhe apresentar minhas amadas discípulas. Yukina – apontou para Gai. – Meiko – Ebisu soltou um grunhido. – E a menina que espero ser minha nora, caso eu venha a ter um filho. Taiga-chan! – ela apertou as bochechas de Iruka, que abaixou a cabeça.

– Suas meninas são encantadoras! – o homem apertou a bochecha de Gai, que quase deu um tapa na mao dele. – Já são uns primores de lindas e se souberem costurar – largou a bochecha de Gai, apertando a de Ebisu. – Serao perfeitas!

Os três gennins lançaram um olhar de puro ódio ao homem, quando ele se afastou, arrastando Kushina pela cintura.

– E Takasu-sama, como vão seus encantadores sobrinhos? – Kushina questionou.

– Me deixando louco, querida! Acredita que eles gostam do tipo... – eles começaram a conversar, ignorando o trio que ficou para tras.

– Esse cara é cego, burro ou o que?

Acho que a maquiagem que a sensei fez em nós ficou boa. – Gai deu uma esticada de pescoço, para olhar-se em um espelho.

– Boa? O que aquela demonia sabe fazer de bem, realmente, é atazanar o pobre hokage e a nossa vida! – ebisu resmungou, corando fortemente, quando três adolescentes, de uns quinze anos assobiaram, enquanto aproximavam-se.

– Oi, himes... vocês precisam de ajuda? – o do meio perguntou, sorrindo. Deu uma piscada para Ebisu, que apertou o punho.


	125. Chapter 125

_oi povo!_

_como eu ganhei dois comentarios da fic, pensei, pensei... e decidi! _

_to postando o proximo!_

_beijinhos... aproveitem o capitulo e nao bebam saque fora de casa! senão pode ser constrangedor... eu que o diga!_

Kushina tinha o cenho franzido, enquanto estudava os planos de segurança. Estavam muito falhos.  
– Kushina querida, você acha que suas alunas vão dar conta de me proteger?  
– Se eles falharem, eu arranco o couro deles pelo útero. – ela resmungou, vendo mais uma falha. A olhos inexperientes, aquilo passaria despercebido. Mas especialistas em burlar a segurança, viam aquilo escrito em amarelo fosforescente na pagina preta.  
– Como assim eles? Eles quem? – o homem de cabelos roxos imediatamente a encarou.  
– A criatura que montou esse plano de segurança. É uma porcaria, que ate um gennin poderia lhe matar!  
Ela pegou uma caneta e começou a rabiscar por cima dos planos, ignorando os questionamentos de TAkasu.  
– Desculpe, mas quem montou esses planos, achou que eram muito bons!  
– Talvez seriam, se varias coisas não estivessem erradas... E o que Takasu-sama entende de planos ninjas?  
– Eles foram montados pelo segurança particular do sobrinho preferido do imperador do Pais das Aguas. Acho que se ele tem compe...  
– Mitsuo? – Kushina ergueu o olhar imediatamente.  
– Você o conhece? Aqueles braços fortes, aquele peitoral magnífico...  
– Mente venenosa e língua traiçoeira. – Kushina resmungou, olhando fixamente para Takasu. – quem alem dele montou isso?  
– Oras, oras, Kushina-chan, você esta com ciúmes? Eu achei que os planos estão muito bons...  
– Eu vou mudar os planos. E eles devem ser seguidos a risca!  
– Por que? Eles estão...  
– Takasu-sama. – Kushina levantou-se, o olhar furioso. – eu não lhe quero mal. Lhe quero até vivo, por conta do quimono que recebi em seu nome. Agora, se eu não mudar esses planos e eles não forem seguidos a risca, estou saindo nesse instante, juntamente com as crianças que vieram comigo.  
Takasu parou de se abanar com o leque azul royal que tinha nas mãos, encarando-a.  
– Você não acha que é uma atitude um tantinho precipitada?  
– Takasu, estamos apenas nós dois aqui. Você é tão gay quanto eu sou lésbica. Se Mitsuo fez esses planos e fez com a aprovação de Zariesk-sama, você pode ter certeza, que o terceiro lugar na sucessão ao trono do seu tio, não continuará sendo ocupada por você.  
– Kushina... você está enganada, querida. Eu não sou a terceira pessoa a ocupar o trono de meu tio. Eu sou o principal herdeiro, que está dando um tempinho antes de pensar em assumir suas responsabilidades.  
– Takasu... você segue as minhas ordens e segue vivo. Ignore-as e eu não vou estar aqui para dizer: eu avisei.

Jsa sfa  
– Tem certeza que você está bem acomodada, Meiko-chan? Eu posso achar uma almofada para você...  
Ebisu não deu ao trabalho de responder, continuando a costurar.  
– Está fazendo muito calor aqui dentro, você não acha, Yukina-chan? – Gai fez que não com a cabeça, sem ousar levantar os olhos do vestido que pregava botões.  
– Taiga-chan o que você prefere: se refrescar com meus lábios ou...  
Iruka pulou, ficando o mais longe que podia do outro garoto.  
Antes que ele abrisse a boca para reclamar, a porta foi aberta por Kushina, que usava o mesmo quimono que fora na festa de casamento de Canino Branco.  
– Os planos mudaram. – ela anunciou a queima roupa. – podem jogar as costuras fora e venham comigo.  
As expressões de alivio foram imediatas. Quando "Yukina" e "Meiko" jogaram suas costuras no chão e se levantaram, tiveram suas mãos imediatamente seguradas pelos sobrinhos de Takasu.  
– Eu irei lhe proteger, Meiko-chan.  
– Não se preocupe, Yukina. Antes que um punhal acerte o seu peito...  
– AH, CALEM A BOCA! ISSO ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO COM CARIES! – Iruka berrou. E então encarou o garoto que o havia cantado a pouco. – VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVA A SE MEXER E NEM RESPIRAR PERTO DE MIM!  
– TAIGA! – Kushina berrou, fazendo que os sobrinhos de Takasu a olhassem. – isso são modos? – perguntou, ainda irritada.  
– Sensei, eu aprendi minha lição. – Iruka falou, aproximando-se dela. – juro que nunca mais irei cair em uma situação como aquela... – curvou-se até a cintura. – E que suas palavras a partir de hoje serão lei superiores até as do hokage-sama.  
– Embora eu me sinta bastante emocionada com isso, não quero duas Yukinas, obrigada. Apenas cale a boca e vamos logo.  
– Sensei, eu também...  
– Chega, Yukina. Vamos Meiko... ou você prefere ficar proteg...  
– AH, CALA A BOCA, SUA MEGERA! – Ebisu berrou, quase atropelando Kushina para sair.  
– EBI...  
Kushina deu um tabefe na cara de Gai e de Iruka.  
– Vocês três fiquem aqui. – ordenou aos sobrinhos de Takasu. - E podem ir adiantando o trabalho das meninas. E vocês... – pegou os dois alunos pela orelha. – vão mais uma aula de boas maneiras do tipo, - ela abaixou a voz a um sussurro. – como não estragar a missão!  
Saiu porta afora, sem perceber que os adolescentes que haviam ficado na sala, entreolharam-se, antes de cada um sentar-se e pegar o trabalho que a sua donzela havia deixado para trás.

_"_


	126. Chapter 126

_pra quem eu nao respondi... MIL PERDOES... EU NAO LEMBRO PRA QUEM EU RESPONDI... MAS ENFIM... Capitulo novo no ar! alguem pode me dar uma ideia, de algum podre, que a kushina descobriu do genro, quer dizer, iruka, e que faz ele tremer so de pensar no assunto?_

Minato sentado na mesa, observava as quatro crianças, que estavam de cabeça abaixada. Não gostara nem um pouco de saber, que fora Hinata quem ensinara a Jun, o jutsu que a menina ensinara aos amigos.  
Se ele não soubesse que Kushina havia partido, juraria que era a ruiva... até ver ela andar. Jun andava sem a sensualidade, não lhe chamava nem um pouco a sua atencao.  
Quando Obito e Kakashi entraram pela porta, bastou-lhes olhar para o rosto do sensei que o negocio estava bastante sério.  
– Sensei... – Kakashi chamou de maneira respeitosa.  
– Eu vou ser bastante direto. – Minato ergueu levemente o olhar. – o que aconteceu antes?  
– Han? – Obito e KaKashi se olharam, antes de virar a cabeça.  
– Eu não sei o que a demonia disse, mas não foi nada demais!  
– Eu não sou demonia! – jun os encarou, os olhos brilhantes. Havia lagrimas neles. – Eu sou o anjinho da minha mamae!  
– Nós so pedimos se o cachorrinho tinha dona!  
– E se ela queria ir tomar um sorvete com vocês! – Shisui rompeu o silencio que todos haviam se imposto.  
– Ah, nem vem! Não fizemos nada...  
– Chega. – o tom cortante de Minato surpreendeu os alunos. – Criancas, podem desfazer o jutsu.  
Eles fizeram dois selos, rapidamente. Então, estavam com os seus seis anos de idade novamente.  
– Hun? – os dois alunos de Minato não entenderam nada.  
– Muito bem. jun, Shisui, Hana e Itachi podem voltar para a academia. Jun, so saia de lá comigo, entendido?  
– Ha-Hai... – ela engoliu um soluço. Quando estavam saindo, começou a deixar as lagrimas correrem, de modo que Minato não percebeu.  
– Obito, por favor, feche a porta. – o tom cortante não deixava duvidas que vinha sermão. – Voces perceberam que andaram cantando uma menina de SEIS anos de idade?

Dsfjdfoeasekfaef aer  
Kushina suspirou, antes de dar o braço a Takasu.  
= Eu tenho uma coisa a confessar, Kushina. – Takasu murmurou, enquanto eles subiam os degraus até atras do palco, onde todos os estilistas iriam abrir o desfile. – eu fui um homem fraco.  
– O que você quer dizer com isso?  
– Uma pessoa... me pediu para lhe trazer aqui... caso contrario, ele...  
Sentindo o medo de Takasu, Kushina deu-lhe uma encarada furiosa.  
– Quem?  
– Ele...  
– Takasu... ou me fala ou você não vai precisar ficar com medo. Porque eu me encarrego de lhe matar só com as mãos!  
– Zariesk. – Takasu sussurrou. – você não vai...  
– Eu vou fazer o seguinte. Vamos seguir o meu plano. E depois, nós vamos ter uma conversinha boa, entendido?  
– E agora chamamos, Takasu Yanomoto e Hime Ina!  
Quando o apresentador os chamou, Takasu pareceu ficar aliviado. Kushina quase rosnou em frustração. Ambos pisaram no palco, sendo aplaudidos.  
– A jovem Hime Ina foi descoberta por Takasu-sama... – o apresentador continuou a fazer a apresentação da estilista. Kushina sorriu largamente, reconhecendo uma pessoa na platéia, alguém que ela jamais esperaria encontrar ali.  
– Seu tio, o imperador Takayama... – Kushina falou, de maneira calma. – tem pretensões de...  
– Ah... não! Droga, o que o velhote está fazendo aqui? – Takasu resmungou, antes de dar um sorriso falso. – Eu não tinha idéia que ele vinha!  
– Eu acredito.. – Kushina e Takasu pararam na metade do palco, então ambos curvaram-se. uma modelo com cabelos parecidos com os de Takasu, veio lhe entregar um microfone.  
– Boa noite. – ele começou a falar. – essa noite, venho aqui, meus amigos, para...  
Kushina olhava a tudo de maneira discreta. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o do imperador Takayama, que sentava-se a primeira fila, com uma senhora também de idade ao seu lado, Kushina piscou para ele, sorrindo.  
Ela tinha os cabelos presos em dois coques, o cabelo bem divido ao meio, duas pequenas mechas de cabelo soltas do coque. Uma túnica chinesa azul escura, um dragão vermelho soltando fogo, subia-lhe desde a bainha na parte direita até seu ombro esquerdo. Calças retas  
– Devo dizer, que, muito me impressionei com...  
Todas as luzes foram desligadas.  
– Agora é que a diversão começa. – Kushina murmurou, antes do clone que estava no palco, ao lado de Takasu estourar em uma nuvem de fumaça. Ela desatou a correr, aproximando-se do imperador Takayama, quando tiros foram ouvidos. Jogou-se no chao, continuando a se aproximar, do velho homem. Quando as luzes foram acesas, ela estava ao lado dele, erguendo-o sem cerimônia. – Precisa sair daqui, excelência, urgentemente.  
– Eu não vou obedecer a filha de uma assa... – ele parou de falar, então, Kushina virou-se para ele, olhos extremamente sérios. A raiva os transformando em dourados.  
– Minha mãe não é uma assassina. E eu lhe garanto que vou esfregar isso nas suas fuças, ou não me chamo Kushina!  
– Mocinha, como você pode querer... – a mulher ao lado dele, comecou a protestar.  
– Vire-se. – o homem ordenou, em um tom que esperava ser atendido.  
– O que?  
– Vire-se. – ele repetiu.  
– Você não manda em mim. – Kushina replicou, soltando-o.  
– SENSEI! – O grito de Iruka a fez virar a cabeça, por alguns instantes. Então, ela voltou a olhar para o idoso.  
– Eu o quero fora daqui em cinco minutos. Siga até a aquele pilar – Kushina apontou e o olhou. – dobre a direita e siga reto, até sair. Não se atreva a morrer ou eu juro que vou até no inferno lhe esfregar as provas da inocência da minha mãe!  
Kushina largou o braço de Takayama, que a ficou observando pular em direção ao chamado de Iruka.  
– Que garota insolente! – a mulher ao lado do imperador Takayama falou. – Nii-sama? – questionou sem entender, quando ele começou, calmamente a andar.  
– Concordo. Vamos, minha irmã? – aquela garota tinha a língua e a postura de Eichiki Uzumaki, o ninja que havia sido contratado para proteger Hinata. Os olhos, que ficavam dourados, quando estava irritada e a mancha atras da cabeça, acima da nuca, diziam outra coisa.

OoOoOOOooooooOoOooOOOo


	127. Chapter 127

Uma coisa que Saito havia aprendido, com os Uzumaki, era deixar pistas, em caso de necessidade. O difícil era, saber que pistas ele deixava... mas quando Arashi, que havia sido treinada junto com Saito, viu um galho quebrado, com um ângulo estranho, não teve duvidas do caminho a ser seguido.

Em questão de horas, seguindo aqueles galhos quebrados, encontraram um pequeno grupo de homens, que riam debochados. Obviamente, que iam escondendo os chakras, pois serem detectados antes da hora não fazia parte do plano.

Cautela nunca fora o forte no clã Uzumaki. Mas vendo um corpo no chao, sendo pisoteado, praticamente acendeu a fúria em cada peito. E de maneira silenciosa, cercaram o grupo. Quando kunio, entrou de maneira calma, mostrando-se sem reservas, houve um minuto de silencio.

– Muito bem. Eu vou matar os que tem cara de bunda mole. Kuwabara, você pode ficar com os cara de chifrudos... Akimichi, os com cara de bicha são todos seus.

– Ei, e o que sobra para mim? – Katsuo também apareceu, fazendo um bico.

– Que tal os incompetentes? – Arashi entrou no acampamento, acompanhada de Chouki, que achava a situação bizarra. O que mais era espantoso, era que os homens que estavam no grupo os olhavam, meio que assombrados que alguém tivesse a ousadia de dizer aquelas coisas... a eles.

– Maldição, matem eles! – o homem que chutava o corpo jogado no chao, pareceu acordar do transe, e então, avançaram para cima de todos.

Arashi jogou uma kunai com precisão, acertando o homem que pegando uma kunai, tentou enterra-la no corpo jogado.

– Chouki, você me dá cobertura?

– Claro, Arashi-chan... – nem bem ele tinha terminado, Arashi começou a correr em direção ao corpo. O que ela tinha de pequena, tinha de veloz. Chouki mal conseguia acompanha-la, para chegar no homem, que tentou novamente acertar o corpo. Arashi enquanto corria, jogava kunais nele, duas o acertando. Eles iniciaram uma luta de taijutsu, que a garota acabou vencendo. Por fim, ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo, que tinha um leve movimento.

– Saito... – uma intensa luz verde iluminou as mãos da garota, que concentrou-se no peito dele.

– A...rashi. – A Uzumaki quase pulou, quando olhou para ele, vendo os olhos minimamente abertos.

– Nós chegamos. Trate de descansar. – ela sorriu. – E o ojiichan, pelo que o Kunio falou, vai testar sua bengala nova em você.

– Ina. – o sussurro equivaleu a mais um ultimo suspiro.

– Não se preocupe. Ela está em missao, agora, os piolhos estão tendo que se vestir de meninas.

Um som indistinto, saiu da garganta de Saito.

– Monastério...

– Já, já vamos para lá. Agora, descansa. Assim que Kunio, Katsuo e Kuwabara terminarem de se divertir, nós vamos para la.

– Casa comigo? – ele fez um esgar com a boca, que a fez rir.

– Só se o Kuwabara deixar. – quando escutou aquilo, ele piscou, antes de fechar os olhos.

– Preciso... Ina...

– Já vamos dar... - Arashi abaixou-se, a tempo de esquivar de uma kunai. Quando ergueu o olhar, assustou-se ao perceber que Chouki havia sido imobilizado por cinco homens.

Ela levantou-se de um salto, disposta a ir ajuda-lo, quando uma mancha vermelha pulou sobre Chouki, dividindo-se em duas. Quando a mancha terminou de mexer-se, os cinco homens ao redor do Akimichi estavam caídos no chao, cobertos pelo seu sangue.

A mulher e o seu kage bushin olhavam para Arashi, de costas para Chouki.

– Cuide do garoto. Algum dos nossos, está ferido, alem dele?

O tom de arrogância era superior a preocupação levemente demonstrada.

– Eu... – Arashi olhou em volta. – não sei.

– Cuide de saito. – quando Arashi assentiu, voltando a ajoelhar-se, ela gritou. - EI, LOMBRIGA QUEIMADA!

– VAI TOMAR NO C... – A resposta de Kuwabara foi recebida com um assentimento.

Chouki franziu a testa. Aquela voz parecia-lhe conhecida. Observou a figura feminina, que estava de costas. Usava uma blusa solta no corpo, de cor rosa. O símbolo do clã Uzumaki estava em suas costas, calças verdes. Usava sandálias ninjas, e a bolsa de kunais amarrada em sua perna esquerda. Os longos cabelos vermelhos, estavam trancados, jogados para a frente.

– Ei, lata de banha... você está bem? – a pergunta foi feita, pegando Chouki de surpresa.

– Do que você me chamou?

– Lata de banha. Por que? Agora alem de gordo, Chouki Akimichi você ficou surdo? – quando a mulher virou-se, Chouki ficou pálido.

– Você... Está morta.

– YUKINA! – o berro de Arashi fez a ruiva virar-se rapidamente. Desviou de um kunai, jogada contra ela, por alguém que no minuto seguinte estava caído, com a ruiva enfiando a kunai no pescoço do homem.

Fracote. – o tom de desprezo foi evidente. – Arashi, recupere Saito o mais que você puder. Estamos caindo fora assim que eu reunir os outros no máximo em cinco minutos.

– Hai. – Arashi fez uma expressão de concentração, enquanto voltava a curar Saito, que desmaiara.

– Lata de banha, não deixe ninguém chegar perto de Arashi. Caso contrario, vou treinar em você alguns golpes que eu aprendi, entendeu balofo?... – nem Chouki conseguiu registrar os velhos insultos, ela já corria, berrando. - EI MARITACA ASMATICA!

– PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE A FALAR COMO MULHER, HEIN, YUKINA?

– E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU O QUE?

Arashi concentrada em curar Saito, o encarava seriamente, sem desviar o olhar.

– Arashi?- chouki a chamou, enquanto observava a quantidade de corpos deixados para trás. – De onde você conhece... Essa moca?

– Yukina? – Ela perguntou sem olhar. – Eu a conheço desde que ela chegou na nossa vila, a uns seis anos atras, por que?

– O nome dela não é Yukina.

– Eu sei. Mas nunca consigo me lembrar o nome verdadeiro dela. – a garota o encarou. – você a conhece, senhor Chouki?

Chouki abaixou-se, para ficar do mesmo nível que ela.

– Eu já não pedi...

– KATSUO, SEU VIADO VOCÊ ESTÁ ONDE?

Chouki deu um suspiro. Pelo visto, a língua de Moka Nagatsu continuava tao suja, arrogante e afiada quanto antes.

– - - - - -

– Quando terminamos, aquilo lá parecia um rio vermelho, de tanto sangue que tinha. – Kuwabara terminou o relato. – E a nojenta da Yukina, não deixou eu enfiar...

Quando o ancião, ergueu a mao, kuwabara se calou.

– Eu tenho noventa e três anos, Kuwabara. Não quero saber o que você enfia, aonde enfia... ou é enfiado.

Chouki não resistiu e soltou uma risadinha, calando-se quando os três homens o encararam, sem um pingo de humor no rosto.

– Desculpem-me.

– A questão, é que eu não entendi, Achimiki, por que você resolveu seguir na missao com meus netos e Katsuo, sendo que você não é um Uzumaki e que isso não tem nada a ver com konoha.

– Senhor Toshiro. – Chouki curvou-se até colocar a testa no chao. – quis vir com sua neta...

–== Por que é um pervertido.

– Chouki Akimichi pode ser uma lata de banha, glutão, balofo e um tanto de coisas a mais, mas pervertido? Com certeza não.

A ruiva chamada Moka Nagatsu ou Yukina, como era conhecida pelos Uzumaki, falou parada a porta. Os homens se viraram para ela e embora uma centelha de raiva estivesse nos olhos do akimichi, ele não manifestou-se.

– Yukina, por que você não vai...

- Já fui e disseram que o palhaco estava aqui.

– Parem os dois. O que aconteceu, menina?

– Eu gostaria de tirar uma duvida, ojiichan.

– Se eu puder ajudar...

– É muito simples. Se um moribundo fizer um ultimo pedido, deve-se cumprir ele ou ignorar?

– Hun... Acho que se ele não prejudicar ninguém, pode-se cumprir ele.

– Excelente. – A ruiva curvou-se. – Entao, eu gostaria de lhe pedir, Toshiro-sama, que viesse até a enfermaria, para casar Saito com Arashi. Ele não para...

– Tanto Kuwabara quanto Chouki levantaram-se rapido, apenas para levar algumas bengaladas, que os fizeram se sentar.

– Eu não me lembro de ter mandado vocês se levantarem. Ou mandei Kunio? – a expressão de raiva era muito palpável.

– Não mandou, ojiichan. – o homem havia recolocado suas roupas de monge e mantinha a cabeça curvada, mais para esconder o sorriso em seu rosto que outra coisa.

– Muito bem. Kunio, poderia me explicar o que está fazendo aqui, que não está ajudando Arashi a curar Saito?

– Acha, ojiichan que eu vou deixar esse cachorro sarnento perto da minha irmãzinha sozinho? E la na enfermaria...

– Kunio, vá ajudar Arashi. Senhor Ackiminchi nossa conversa irá prosseguir mais tarde. – com uma certa dificuldade Toshiro levantou-se, então pegou a orelha de Kuwabara. – você vai vir comigo, e vai fazer quinze mil flexões, para ver se aprende a não ficar fazendo e falando besteira.

Sem a menor cerimônia, sem se importar com o que pensariam, toshiro caminhava apoiado na bengala, arrastando Kuwabara que estava meio ajoelhado, protestando. Quando chegou a porta, Toshiro curvou-se.

– Obrigado, minha bela flor, pela ajuda que deu a meus netos.

– Toshiro-sama, meu coração e minha fidelidade pertencem aos seus. – A ruiva também estava curvada para o homem. Depois que restava apenas chouki no aposento, ela começou a rir.

– Moka, acho que você deve algumas explicações.

– É claro que devo. Mas não a você e sim ao hokage. – ela virou-se altiva para ele. – Caso eu decida lhe contar algo, será por minha vontade, akimichi, entendido?

– Você continua tao gentil...

– Tao gentil quanto antes não. estou muito mais. E a prova disso, é que a maior razão para vir aqui, é que quero lhe oferecer uma tigela de comida... Caso esteja interessado.

– Eu pareço um cachorro dos Inuzuka?

– Os cachorros dos Inuzuka são bonitos. Aquele tempero especial, que eu sempre jurei te dar, que era veneno de rato, deixei no Pais do Redemoinho.

– Não, obrigado. Não estou com fome.

– Hun... Tudo bem. – moka deu de ombros. – Arashi vai ficar decepcionada, porque eu sozinha não consigo comer todos aqueles bolinhos de arroz, que ela fez, pouco antes de ir tratar novamente de Saito...

– Arashi-chan fez bolinhos de arroz? – o estomago de Chouki roncou.

– Hai. E também, deixou vários pedaços de carne cortados. Já que o bode que cuida dos ferimentos em geral aqui do monastério não deixou ela ficar cuidando de Saito, ela foi cozinhar. = Moka suspirou. – Já que você não quer, eu vou providenciar para que a comida que eu não conseguir engolir seja jogada fora. – moka se virou, então deu um sorriso, quando, depois de um passo, Chouki a chamou.

– Jogar fora comida é pecado!

– Você diz isso porque não comeu a comida de arashi. – moka começou a andar. – caso contrario, diria que é um sacrilégio.

– É muito boa mesmo! – Chouki jogou mais dois bolinhos de arroz para dentro da boca. – Kami-sama, ela é a melhor cozinheira que eu já comi! – falou depois de engolir e pegar mais um

– Ela cozinha melhor doces. E quando melhor ainda quando aquela Lombriga Queimada não está por perto, enchendo o saco dela. – Moka pegou mais uma travessa com bolinhos, colocando na frente de Chouki, que avançou sem hesitar. Ela, depois de dez bolinhos, afastara-se dizendo-se satisfeita.

– Bem... Linda como um anjo, delicada como uma fada... – Chouji suspirou, os olhos brilhando. Moka sorriu, antes de levantar-se.

– Eu não vou fazer pergunta estúpida. – ela afirmou, colocando um copo com água na frente de Chouji. – mas so te aviso que se você machucar ela, vai desejar morrer antes que os Uzumaki ponham a mao em cima de você.

– Porque Arashi é tao... bom, guardada?

– Uma explicação simples. O pai dela, e também de Kuwabara, morreu quando ela era bebe. Então, ela foi mimada e protegida por todos. Assim é também com a filha de Kushina-sama... SE bem que aquela pestinha sempre teve um fogo da travessura nos olhos... ao contrario de Arashi.

– Você conhece Jun?

– Chouki... eu conheço aquela pestinha desde que ela tinha uns... seis meses...

Chouki largou o copo de água na mesa.

– Como? Espera ai... Você disse, Kushina-sama? Acho que eu estou começando a passar mal...

– Deixa de frescura. – moka o recriminou, antes de levantar-se, quando um homem na faixa dos quarenta anos entrou.

– Senhorita Yukina, eu não quero ser deserepeitoso...

– Mas... o senhor deseja saber quando terá a sua cozinha de volta, não é? – Moka sorriu docemente. - Não se preocupe, senhor Ash. Assim que a Uzukage-sama chegar, faremos uma pequena assembléia... E pelo menos os netos de Toshiro-sama, com exceção de kunio, sairão do monastério.

– E os outros?

– Se o problema é Mai, tenha certeza que ela não vai mais atrapalhar aqui.

O homem encarou Moka por alguns momentos então assentiu.

– Os homens que atacaram Saito-kun...

– Estão acertando contas com Kami. Pelo menos os que toparam comigo. – Moka deu um sorriso malicioso. O homem fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

= Vocês, ninjas são muito sangrentos.

= O senhor não diria isso se conhecesse o bunda mole chamado Minato Namikaze. – Moka bufou. – aquilo, se pudesse, aposto que instituiria que guerras ninjas deveriam ser ganhas na base do papel-pedra-tesoura. Ou ele mudou muito? – questionou a queima roupa a Chuki que tossia, para não gargalhar, engasgou-se. Moka sempre chamara Minato daquela maneira. O monge franziu a testa, antes de assentir e retirar-se. chouki

– Acho...que você poderia criar um pouco de respeito pór Minato, Moka.

= Só porque ele é o Relampago Dourado De Konoha? Eu andei sabendo disso.

S- ó disso que você ficou sabendo?

– E tem mais coisa? bom, mas não interessa. – ela acenou com a mao, rejeitando qualquer coisa que Chouki tivesse a falar. – A Raposa de Nove Caudas, daria um jeito nele rapidinho, se estivesse interessada.

– Como você pode desejar que um demônio lendário mate o Minato?

– Que demônio lendário! Estou me referindo a outra neta de Toshiro-sama, Kushina-sama!

– Por que... bom... Kushina-sama?

– Chouki... Kushina salvou minha vida a seis anos atras. Se tornou minha melhor amiga.

– Agora é que Konoha é destruída. – Chouki resmungou.

– O que?

– Nada, nada... – Chouki balançou as duas mãos. – E?

– Graças a ela, o clã Uzumaki me adotou, a seis anos, quando... SE você pedir a qualquer um eles vão contar. – moka se sentou novamente em frente a chouki. – Eu quase perdi a vida, em uma batalha, a seis anos atras. Kushina foi quem me salvou, levou-me até sua vila, sem pestanejar.

– E por que, você não deu sinal de vida, nesses anos todos?

– Quando eu acordei, ela estava do meu lado... Eu não me lembrava de nada, Chouki. Não tinha qualquer tipo de identificação. Fui praticamente adotada pelos Uzumaki... ganhei um novo nome, Yukina, e ninguém, dentro do clã, quando eu consegui me lembrar de quem era, passou a me chamar de Moka. Para eles, eu sou Yukina... E se me chamarem de Moka, algum deles, eu não sei responder. Engracado, ne?

– Yukina... é um nome bonito.

= Você tem olhos doces... – ela murmurou, o olhar distante. – e um sorriso bastante gentil. Ele disse quando eu estava totalmente desorientada. Então, ele disse que achava que meu nome era Yukina. E eu passei a ser Yukina.

Enquanto Moka falava, remexia em um anel na mao direita.

– Algumas coisas, com o passar do tempo, começaram a aparecer. Eu não sei porque, mas me lembrei de Minato, não como ninja. lembro que um dia, estávamos sentadas, Kushina, Jun no colo dela e eu, em um balanço. Estavam tendo uma partida de futebol... E bom, Katsuo, passou correndo, enquanto manobrava a bola. Ele deu as costas para nós e eu falei: "ele vai gostar de você, Kushina". "Hun?, ele quem?" ela me questionou. "ele gosta de garotas ruivas... mas não gosta de mim. Não sei porque". eu retruquei. Daí, o sensei de Kushina se aproximou de nós, ela ainda olhava intrigada para mim. "Falando de mim, minhas lindas?""Não, do homem da minha vida". Kushina retrucou e daí continuou a falar "Se você tem um amigo, Yukina, que é tarado por ruivas, não se acanhe em me apresentar. Em especial se ele tiver cara de minhoca anêmica!" e entao caiu na gargalhada.

Chouki arregalou os olhos.

– Moka... você está tirando uma com a minha cara, não esta?

– Claro que não estou, Chouki! Alias, eu so contei essa pequena historia, para você me responder a uma coisa. quem é o cara, que a Kushina so chama de minhoca anêmica? Toda vez que nos encontramos, ela está furiosa com ele!

Chouki deu um sorriso.

– Bem... Kushina realmente chama uma certa pessoa de minhoca anemica.

– E quem é? – os olhos da ruiva brilharam de curiosidade.

– O hokage.

– Ah, corta essa, chouki! O hokage? Kushina jamais o insultaria dessa maneira!

Moka arregalou os olhos, perante o aceno positivo de chouki.

– bom, eles brigam bastante... ou melhor ela fala, briga e ele revira os olhos. Ele tem a paciência de um santo com ela. – Moka ficou com a boca aberta, com as próximas palavras do Achimiki.- Ela chama ele de Minhoca anemica, faz desenhos na cara dele, o desmoraliza em praça publica, faz planos de segurança sem que ele saiba, manda a Jun fazer as perguntas indiscretas pra ele, sem contar que deixou ele parecendo um panda umas semanas atrás. Ele afirma que escorregou e acertou o olho na porta, mas eu sei que foi a Kushina que deu um soco nele!


	128. Chapter 128

Ouji – pelo site que pesquisei, disse q era príncipe... to confiando

Minato sorriu, quando viu a mae se aproximando.

– Meu amorzinho! – ela sem a menor cerimônia, tirou Jun dos braços de Minato, abraçando a menina com bastante força. – Eu estava com bastante saudade de você.

= Eu também estava com saudade de você, senhora Aika. – jun murmurou, quando a mulher finalmente a pos no chao.

– Senhora Aika? Eu não lhe disse para me chamar de vovó? – ante o assentimento mudo da menina, ela olhou para o filho, que olhava a cena de maneira incrédula. - O que você andou falando para esse pobre anjinho ficar assim?

– Por que justamente EU é que...mae... tá doendo... – Minato começou a reclamar, quando Aika começou a lhe puxar a orelha.

– Porque você é igualzinho ao seu pai, no quesito partir corações. E eu quero uma boa explicação para a tristeza da minha anjinha Jun!

– A mamãezinha está em missao. – jun falou, começando a rir baixinho da cena a sua frente.

– Ah... – Aika largou a orelha de Minato, ajoelhando-se perante Jun. – E você está triste por causa disso?

– Eu não posso ficar com a mamae Hinata, porque ela está doente. – jun abaixou a cabeça. Quando uma chuva de pragas foi ouvida, vários porcos correndo, e o pai de Minato apareceu tentando pegar um, o Hokage sorriu. Tirou a sacola do ombro, ao mesmo tempo que escutava sua mãe, lhe ordenando que fosse ajudar o pai.

0 0 0 0

Quando Yusuke jogou a fumaça do cigarro fora, Minato fez uma careta.

– Você sabe que a mãe não gosta que você fume, não é?

– Se eu só fizesse o que sua mãe gostasse, você não tinha nascido em segurança. – Yusuke jogou o toco do cigarro no chao, pisando-o em cima em seguida. – não tem um Uzumaki na vila para cuidar da menina?

– Kushina está em missao, o resto saiu atras de Saito.

– Kishimoto... achei que nunca mais fosse ouvir esse sobrenome desgracado novamente.

– Pai? – Minato o encarou. Yusuke e ele haviam escapado após do jantar e no momento estavam perto do pequeno lago que abastecia a casa e a pequena plantação. – o senhor sabe alguma coisa que pode me ajudar?

– Eu sei... – Yusuke suspirou. – eu estava servindo ao imperador do fogo, quando conheci sua mãe. Ela era tinha o temperamento um pouco pior do que tem hoje... – Yusuke riu, fazendo que o filho erguesse uma sobrancelha. - Pouco depois que nos casamos, fui convocado pelo hokage, para ir até o Pais das Aguas. Sua mãe não gostou nem um bocado disso, mas eu a convenci a ficar aqui, protegida pelos meus pais.

– O que o senhor foi fazer la?

– A segurança de Hinata-hime. O ouji Touya, nos havia chamado, por sermos o que ele achava que considerava o melhor.

– Ouji Touya?

– O filho do imperador Takayama. – Yusuke retorceu a boca. – ele e a velha tinham olhos, que me assustam até hoje, quando eu me lembro deles.

– Que velha? Pai, quanto mais você fala, menos eu entendo!

– Eu estou me referindo a esposa do imperador Takayama. O filho, apesar de ter olhos azuis e não castanhos como ela... Bom, eles tinham olhos que as vezes eu me questionava, se eles não estavam lendo a minha mente.

Minato estava olhando para a paisagem que o luar iluminava. Quando o pai terminou de falar, estava olhando para ele.

– Está se referindo a mãe de Kushina? – ante o assentimento mudo de Yusuke, Minato começou a prestar atenção ao pai. – Ela foi casada com o filho do imperador Takayama?

– Com o ouji Touya. – O pai confirmou. – você não sabe Minato, como foram aqueles dias. Uma noite como essa, ele nos chamou, aos três seguranças que havia mandado chamar... Eu duvido que ele não tenha induzido o pai a pensar que tinha mandado contratar Eichiki Uzumaki, para depois nos contratar. – Yusuke procurou no bolso pela carteira de cigarro, encontrando-a vazia. – maldição! Se eu for entrar para pegar outra, sua mãe não vai parar de fazer aquele escândalo de sempre para...

– Por que ele precisaria contratar ninjas para proteger a esposa?

Yusuke olhou arrependido para o filho.

– Eu devia ter ficado de boca fechada...

– Mas não ficou. Agora pode me contar o resto, por favor? Quando estivemos no Pais das águas, Kushina foi confundida com a mãe dela.

– Eu vou lhe contar o que a sua mãe também sabe... Hinata veio de um clã perigoso, os kishimoto. O ouji Touya nos implorou pela vida da mulher dele... e do filho. nós devíamos fazer tudo o que estivesse ao nosso alcance, para protege-la. Uma semana depois, ele foi encontrado morto, com um punhal que afirmaram que era dela. Ela disse que parecia o punhal dela, mas que não tinha certeza... enfim, a condenaram a morte, com base naquele punhal. Eichiki Uzumaki, rebelou-se contra isso... E nós o ajudamos a leva-la dali.

Yusuke sorriu.

– E algum tempo depois, Hinata e ele estavam casados... E mesmo com a guarda real nos perseguindo, chegamos vivos até a vila do redemoinho... justo no dia que os pais de Eichiki estavam comemorando bodas de prata. – Yusuke então gargalhou. – você precisava ter visto a cara da mãe do Eichiki, quando ele disse que, Hinata-hime e o filho que ela estava esperando, eram o presente dele para os pais. Nunca vou esquecer os palavrões que Toshiro-sama falou, enquanto se levantava para abraçar o filho... E a senhora Taiga, abracou Hinata como se ela fosse o bem mais precioso da face do planeta. Nos meses seguintes, lutamos varias vezes, para assegurar a segurança de Hinata-hime. Por fim, quando eu sai de la, não havia mais chance aparente deles atacarem. Éramos um grupo bom.

– Pai... você tem noção do que está me contando?

– Eu não vi o filho do ouji Touya nascer, Minato.

– Por isso mesmo. Pode ter nascido uma filha.

– Eichiki me garantiu que o filho do ouji Touya nasceu morto. – Yusuke levantou-se, batendo na calca, para tirar a sujeira grudada. – o menino nasceu na data prevista, com o cordão enrolado no pescoço. Enforcado antes mesmo de nascer.

Arrepios passaram pela coluna de Minato.

– O senhor tem certeza disso?

– Eu vi o tumulo. A certidão de obito. Tudo estava certo.

– O tumulo pode estar vazio. Os documentos falsos.

Yusuke olhou para o filho, antes de gargalhar.

– É claro. E aquela menina, que está no momento tendo os cabelos arrancados pela sua mãe, para pentear, é a segunda na sucessão do trono do pais das Aguas...


	129. Chapter 129

Moka sentou-se em um degrau, sendo acompanhada por chouki. Akiko e Kunio, estavam a quase três dias, quase sem sair da enfermaria do monastério.

– Então... quando a vila de Kushina foi destruída...

– Esse monastério foi transformado em uma espécie de base na procura de sobreviventes, reunião para aqueles ninjas que, como Kushina-sama, a Maritaca Asmatica, a Lombriga Queimada, Katsuo, Mai, Akiko... Preciso nomear todos? E eu, pois com o tempo, passei a ser mais uma Uzumaki, estavam em missao fora da vila.

– Você foi aceita, assim, sem mais ou menos?

– Eu fui levada até a vila, pela neta do uzukage. – uma certa nostalgia estava nos olhos dela. – E depois que sai do pequeno hospital, Kushina quase me obrigou a morar com ela, a mãe e a pequena. Foi uma experiência e tanto, ser tratada ao mesmo tempo com cuidado e... – Moka balançou a cabeça. – Aposto que em konoha devem ter dado uma festa, quando descobriram que eu estava morta, não é?

– Moka! Na-Não foi bem assim... – Chouki gaguejou. Ante o olhar penetrante da ruiva, ele acabou admitindo. – houve alguma coisa nesse sentido, mas... foram casos isolados...

– Inoshi deve ter arrastado o coitado do Shikaku e você para a farra... foi ou não?

As bochechas coradas do Ackimichi foram confirmação para suas suposições.

– Moka, eu acho...

– AH, CALA A BOCA!

– CALA A BOCA? OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO, MOCINHA...

– E la vamos nós... – Moka ergueu a cabeça, enquanto Akiko e Kuwabara apareciam, discutindo. Chouki levantou-se para ir até eles, quando a ruiva o pegou no braço, puxando para baixo. – Não se intrometa. '

– Ele não pode...

– Eles são irmãos, Chouki. E você por mais interesse que tenha nela, não pode...

– E VOCÊ ACHA QUE DEVE TER SIDO MUITO DIVERTIDO...

– Essa historia outra vez? – moka revirou os olhos, como se soubesse o que iriam falar.

– Do que é que eles...

– SENSEI, EU QUERO AGORA! – a voz de um dos alunos de Kushina, fez que a discussão entre os irmãos fosse encerrada.

– AH, QUE SE DANE! VOCÊ DISSE QUE...

Akiko e Kuwabara dispararam para o portão, sendo seguidos de perto por Moka e Chouki. O Achimiki surpreendeu-se, vendo Kushina subindo os degraus com uma expressão de dor no rosto, apoiada em um bastão maior que ela. A blusa que fora cortada, mostrava a barriga enfaixada, o braço esquerdo também naquela situação.

– Oyaho pessoal. Tem uma tigela de lamem e uma caixa de remédios sobrando por ai... Depois que me derem a boa noticia que o Saito está bem?

Minato encolheu-se com o golpe recebido.

– Mãe!

– Mãe, digo eu! O que você espera que eu coloque nela? As cuecas do seu pai? – Yusuke ao escutar a pergunta da esposa, revirou os olhos.

– Aika, não precisa fazer tanto escândalo.. As roupas velhas do Minato ainda estao aqui, não estão?

–= Estão! Mas o idiota do meu filho por acaso, parou para pensar, que eu poderia ter dado elas para alguém que precisasse? NÃO!

– Mae... a única coisa que eu parei para pensar, foi que nao tendo nenhum parente de Jun na vila, que pudesse cuidar dela, você era a pessoa mais indicada para isso... Afinal, você tem pretensões de ser obaachan dela, não é?

– Pretensões? – Aika estreitou os olhos, antes de golpea-lo novamente com a colher de pau. – Eu sou a obaachan dela! Por conta que tenho um filho irresponsável!

– Mãe, isso machuca!

– É para machucar! Só que eu me nego a me machucar machucando você. - Yusuke soltou uma risadinha. Depois que haviam jantado, Aika dera um banho em Jun, e a menina vestira, bastante relutante, um dos velhos pijamas de Minato. Em seguida, os bocejos foram prova do cansaço da menina, que no momento estava no quarto de minato, sonhando com a mae.

– Tem certeza que você é minha mãe?

Quando Aika botou as duas mãos na cintura, Minato suspirou. Um sermão, começando por ele ser ingrato, pelas doze horas de trabalho de parto, que ela sofrera, estava prestes a ser iniciado.

– Minato Namikaze! Você é a criatura mais ingrata que existe no mundo! Eu não acredito que passei doze horas sofrendo no seu parto para...

akiko comecou a passar a mao pelas faixas de Kushina, o chakra verde já iluminando os ferimentos.

– Quem fez isso? Para isso estar tao feio...

– Ah, isso... eu juro que a próxima vez que um bode velho se dispuser a morrer, eu não vou interferir. – Kushina bufou. – então, Saito está bem?

– Ele está dormindo.

– Ótimo. – Kushina afastou-se de Akiko, aproximando-se de Kuwabara. – pegaram quantos?

= Dois, como você pediu. Eles me parecem bem determinados em não falar.

– Yukina, pode tirar essa expressão do rosto. – Kushina falou, enquanto avançava, como se estivesse habituada a ir ali. – Eu não estou preocupada, no momento.

– Acho que você está agindo de maneira muito mole.

– Você não sabe o estado que pretendo deixar aqueles desgracados.

– Com certeza não é...

– Chouki, daria para você tirar essa expressao de espanto do rosto? Sou eu, Kushina Uzumaki, ninja de konoha, mãe da jun, neta de Toshiro Uzumaki, sensei daqueles três piralhos idiotas, metidos a sabichões...

– Metidos a sabichões? Você prometeu que nos devolveria nossas roupas quando terminasse essa missao! – ebisu estava a cinco passos, reclamando.

– Eu vou entregar as roupas de vocês, quando eu chegar em konoha. Não menti!

– Ah, é? Devolve agora!

– Ebisu, se você continuar a me encher o saco, eu só vou devolver as suas roupas para a sua mãe! E vou contar tudo o que vocês fizeram... Escutou bem, Iruka?

– Sensei, assim que eu estiver vestido de maneira decente, eu juro que vou ir me desculpar com a Rin! – iruka virou a cabeça, cumprimentando Chouki com a cabeça. Parecia não se importar em estar usando um vestido verde, de alcinhas e babados, na altura dos joelhos.

Gai parecia até conformado em usar o macacão vermelho, com enormes girassóis bordados nele. O único que ainda não conseguia calar a boca era Ebisu.

– Garotos... vocês estão uma gracinha. – Kuwabara pareceu finalmente reparar na maneira que eles se vestiam. – Eu juro, que posso esperar alguns anos para convidar as meninas para sair...

O bufo de Ebisu, juntamente com o movimento de mostrar o dedo do meio, fizeram os adultos rirem. Sem uma palavra, Kushina bateu levemente no ombro de Kuwabara, que assentiu.

– Eles estão bem guardados. O Katsuo grudou neles como carrapato.

– Não me faça rir, por favor. – Kushina sorriu, com uma certa maldade. – mas eles vão achar que os punhos do Katuso são caricias do vento, quando eu tiver terminado.

Antes que ela pudesse dar um passo, ebisu tentou tirar a mochila, que continha as roupas dos garotos das costas da sensei. Ela girou rapidamente, acertando o bastão algumas vezes em ebisu, nos ombros, antes de girar e acerta-lo no estomago e então na cintura dele.

Ela apoiou-se no bastão, dando um chute em ebisu, que o fez cair alguns metros atras. Quando Kushina endireitou-se, colocou a mao nas costas.

– Isso dói mais que parir... – ela gemeu. – Akiko-chan, depois você me faz uma massagem daquelas?

– Nem todos os partos são como o da Jun. – Kuwabara falou. – Só porque em quinze minutos você já tinha a sua filha nos braços, quase sem dor, não quer que todas as mulheres passem por isso.

– E você é um grande entendido nisso, né Kuwabara? – Kushina começou a andar, sem olhar para ver como estava ebisu. – onde aquelas florzinhas meigas e delicadas estão guardadas?

–

desculpa pessoal pra quem eu nao respondi.. engfim capitulo novo! E planos de nova fic aparecendo!

bjs

tina


End file.
